The Remnant Gamer
by flameclawsxx
Summary: What happens when you wake up in a forest that is in another dimension with a small text box saying that you are 'The Gamer? You sit down and accept your fate. (Self Insert) (Si/Oc) (MUCH BETTER re-write available)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so, sorry if it's bad**

 **I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

'Ding' **You Have Rested, Fully Restored Hp/Mp/Ap**

"Wait Wha-?" I say to myself as I slowly sit up

"What is this, why am I in a forest somewhere, and why am I so tiny!" I say in one breath slightly panicking.

 **Would You Like The Tutorial?** _ **(Yes/No)**_

'So, I was drugged, kidnapped, and shrunk in my sleep, might as well humor my cracky mind'

I slowly reach out and poke yes

 **Pausing Time**

 **Quest Gained: "Tutorial Part 1"  
** **Description: You awaken in a forest with a strange ability, you think it is wise to get acquainted with your ability before anything bad happens.  
** **Rewards: 100 Exp, Random Melee Weapon, Random Ranged Weapon, 30 Ammunition For Said Range Weapon**

 **[Welcome to the Tutorial, here we will teach you how to play this game called life. To see your Stats, say or think 'Stats'.]**

'Stats'

 **Name: Inert Name Here  
** **Title: The Gamer  
** **Level: 1: 0.0%**

 **HP: 100/100  
AP: 0/0  
MP: 100/100**

 **HPR: +1 Every 30 Seconds  
APR: +0 Every 30 Seconds (Aura Isn't Unlocked)  
MPR: +1 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Strength: 5 (Strength is how physically strong you are, Strength determines how much you can pick up, how much you can carry on your person, and also affects how much melee damage you deal).**

 **Dexterity: 5 (Dexterity is how quick your reactions are, Dexterity determines, Movement Speed, Evasiveness, and Ranged Accuracy).**

 **Vitality: 5 (Vitality is how hearty you are, Vitality Affects how much Health and Aura you have, but also effects Damage Reduction)**

 **Intelligence: 5 (Intelligence is How Smart you are, It Increases Magic Damage and Maximum Mana).**

 **Wisdom: 5 (Wisdom is how wise you are, It Effects Mp Regeneration and Aura Regeneration)**

 **Luck: 5 (Luck is Pure Chance, it can do many things from better Loot Drops to enemies having dud bullets in their clips)**

 **You don't have a name, lets fix that shall we?**

 **Please Insert A Name**

'Uh, my last name was pretty lame, I want to have a normal name for this place, but I don't know where this "Place" is.' I think while staring at the screen. 'Let's try this and hopefully this is acceptable, I mean if it isn't really just say my name is one thing while it is another'

 **Are Is This The Name You Want?** _ **(Yes/No)**_

I reach out and tap yes

 **Wow, those stats sure are boring. Here, have some stat points to fix your blandness. (+30 Stat Points)**

I distribute my points

 **Name: Sean Chro  
** **Title: The Gamer  
** **Level: 1: 0.0%**

 **HP: 150/150  
AP: 0/0  
MP: 150/150  
**

 **HPR: +1.5 Every 30 Seconds  
APR: +0 Every 30 Seconds (Aura Isn't Unlocked)  
MPR: +1.5 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Strength: 5  
Dexterity: 15  
Vitality: 10  
Intelligence: 10  
Wisdom: 10  
Luck: 10 **

**Are you sure you would like these Stats?** _ **(Yes/No)**_

"Yes" I say

 **Great, now we are going to look at your skills, say or think "Skills"**

'Skills'

 **Passive:**

 **Gamer's Mind: (Passive) (Level MAX) Allows the user to be calm in the direst situations and gains Immunity to psychological effects.**

 **Gamer's Body: (Passive) (Level MAX) Take no physical damage from attacks, only feel pain for a few seconds, and sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and all Status Effects.**

 **Active:**

 **Observe: (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) A Skill that allows you to Observe an item or living creature for information.**

 **Your Skills List is pretty barren right now, but you will eventually pick up more Skills.**

 **Now for your inventory, you won't have anything in it yet, but allow me to fix that.**

 **Quest Complete: Tutorial Part 1  
** **Gained 100 exp, Dragunov Svd, 30 Hunting Rifle Shells, and Ninja-to**

 **Quest Gained: Tutorial Part 2  
** **Description: You have finished the basics of the tutorial and now must move on to the next part.  
** **Objective: Beat the Tutorial  
** **Reward: 900 Exp and one Random Stage-One Dust Crystal.**

'Wait, a dust crystal?' I think in shock 'A-am I on remnant?'

 **Due to using your 'surroundings' and figuring out where you are, your Int has increased by 1**

 **Due to this being an rpg, you may increase your stats just by thinking smart, working out, taking damage, ect~**

 **Think or say 'Inventory' to check your Inventory.**

'inventory' I think

 **This is your inventory, you should 'Observe' your new weapons**

"Uh, is Observe a verbal command or a mental?" I ask

 **Yes**

'Ok then' I look at my new gun 'Observe'

 **Dragunov Svd: This fairly nice Semi-Automatic Marksman Rifle is not of this world, The Dragunov is and original rifle design for several reasons. The main one being, it was not meant for highly trained and specialized sniper teams, but rather for designated marksmen. It has an Average damage of around 50 per shot.**

'that is actually really nice, though I assume it won't be that good for long.'

I look over to the Ninja-to 'Observe'

 **Ninja-to: Due to the lack of historical evidence, Techniques for using the Ninja-to are largely speculative. When used in film and stage, Ninja-to are depicted as being shorter than a katana with a straight blade. Although they are utilized in a "nearly identical" manner as the katana. This Weapon Does An Average of 20 damage per hit + Strength.**

 **Observe Has Leveled Up.**

 **Skills can be leveled up through repeated use, now we will go to the options.**

'Options'

 **Options are set in 3 categories, Gameplay, Sound, and Party Settings. Sadly, you cannot change the difficulty setting, but you may have some time to mess with the settings. Say "Done" when you are finished.**

'Ok, Sound'

 **Subtitles: Off Voice: 100% Background Noises: 100% Combat: 100%**

'Gameplay'

 **Auto-Loot: Off Controls: Standard Pov: First**

I turn Subtitles and Auto-loot On and then check the other settings, but nothing really catches my eye.

"Done" I say out loud

 **Great, Now, let's get you out there into the world.**

 **Quest Complete: Tutorial Part 2  
** **Gained 100 Exp and Wind Dust Crystal.**

 **Level Up**

 **Time Un-paused**

"Oh Monty! Beowolves!" I hear a childish voice shout not too far away.

I start running in the direction of the voice

 **Quest Gained: Big Bad Wolves  
** **Description: You hear voices screaming with fear, you decide to go try and help them.  
** **Objective: Kill Beowolves 0/3, or hold them off until ? arrives  
** **Rewards: Chance for Aura to be unlocked, 300 Exp, and Increased Relation With ?,?, And ?**

I reach the edge of the tree line and see 3 beowolves slowly stalking out of a barn towards 'small girl' with a wagon.

'Observe'

 **Adolescent Beowolf 1  
** **Level 3  
** **200/200 Hp  
** **0/0 Mp**

I take a knee and look through the scope of my gun I put the cross hairs of the gun over the chest of the Grimm I Observed.

'I hope this works'

I start channeling mana into my gun, and then I fire. (205/255 Mp)

 **A Skill has been created through a Specific Action.**

 **Mana Shot: (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Costs 50 Mp  
** **By channeling magic through your gun, you temporarily enchant your weapon for a slight boost in damage. You add your Int onto damage and have your accuracy improved by 4%.**

My gun kicks back as it sends the thin projectile forward, and hits into the beowolf's chest. It stumbles back slightly and I shoot two more mana charged bullets. (155/255) (105/255)

The First bullet hits it's leg, crippling it, and the Second hits its shoulder.

I take a quick look at its Hp and it slumps down and is just barely alive.

 **Adolescent Beowolf 1  
** **Level 3  
** **17/200 Hp  
** **0/0 Mp**

I take aim at the next beowolf as it is running at me and fire off two charged shots (55/255) (5/255)

The First Bullet Flies and hits the beowolf's chest, and then the second hits it's head and it stumbles to the ground and starts bleeding

 **Critical Hit**

 **Mana Shot Has Leveled Up**

 **Adolescent Beowolf 2  
** **Level 3  
** **15/200 Hp  
** **0/0 Mp**

 **(Heavy Bleeding: 9 Seconds)**

 **A Creature That is Heavily Bleeding Takes 1% of its hp In Damage Per Second**

The last Beowolf is closing in fast, so I quickly fire off one last shot and put it into my inventory and swap over to my ninja-to.

The bullet hits it's arm and strikes bone, it shrieks in pain and anger as it lunges forward with its good arm, the shot one hanging limply by its side. Its claws rip up my side and send me flying backwards I land flat on my back but quickly get back up and get into a stance.

 **Name: Sean Chro  
** **Title: The Gamer  
** **Level: 2: 0.0%  
** **HP: 223/250 AP: 0/0 MP: 5/255**

 **Adolescent Beowolf 3  
** **Level 3  
** **125/200 Hp  
** **0/0 Mp**

The Beowolf charges and prepares to strike me but I try and counter with my own attack. It Lunges slightly too far and slice its side as I run past it. The Beowolf turns and quickly and slices my back with its claws. I fly forward a few feet but I manage to stay upright as I turn to face it again.

 **Name: Sean Chro  
** **Title: The Gamer  
** **Level: 2: 0.0%  
** **HP: 196/250 AP: 0/0 MP: 5/255**

 **Adolescent Beowolf 3  
** **Level 3  
** **100/200 Hp  
** **0/0 Mp**

We slowly circle each other watching each other's movements, until, it charges at me and swings its good arm at me. I counter with my own swing and we both barely miss our mark. I swing again as the Beowolf tries to back out of my range and cut it across it's chest.

The Beowolf lets out an angry howl and starts wildly clawing and biting. I barely manage to dodge its first claw attack as I stab its arm. It gets in close and bites one of my arms and flings me away

 **Name: Sean Chro  
** **Title: The Gamer  
** **Level: 2: 0.0%  
** **HP: 149/250 AP: 0/0 MP: 5/255**

 **Adolescent Beowolf 3  
** **Level 3  
** **50/200 Hp  
** **0/0 Mp**

I land hard on the ground and slowly get up, the Beowolf takes this opportunity to claw and bite at me again. It tears into my arm with its teeth and flings me up into the air and then hits me mid-air with its claws. I fly across the clearing but land my back and I slowly get up, then it charges me

 **Name: Sean Chro  
** **T** **itle: The Gamer  
** **Level: 2: 0.0%  
** **HP: 77/250 AP: 0/0 MP: 7/255**

As it nears, I quickly strike at it twice. The first attack misses but the second catches its arm. It looms over me and it rakes its claws against me again. I slide backwards on my feet using my sword to block some of the attack.

 **Name: Sean Chro  
** **Title: The Gamer  
** **Level: 2: 0.0%  
** **HP: 60/250 AP: 0/0 MP: 7/255**

 **Adolescent Beowolf 3  
** **Level 3  
** **25/200 Hp  
** **0/0 Mp**

We both rush forward preparing our attacks, I duck under the beowolf's strike and cut off its arm and stab it in the back. It stumbles a forward a few steps and it falls down dead. I slowly look over to the one on the ground, it is trying to crawl its way towards me. I walk over to it and I stab it between the eyes.

 **Due To Strenuous Activity, You Str And Vit Have Gone Up By 2**

 **Level up.**

 **Through A Specific Action You Have Gained A Skill**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery (Passive) (Level 3 31.5%)  
** **20% Increase to Damage with Single Edged Swords, 8% increase Attack Speed.  
**

 **Through A Specific Action You Have Gained A Skill**

 **Rifle Mastery (Passive) (Level 2 74.3%)  
** **15% Increase to Damage with Rifles, 7% Increase to bullet velocity.**

I look around the clearing for any more Grimm as I sheath my sword.

 **You have gained 300 Lien, 4 Vials of Powdered Fire Dust, and One Fire Dust Crystal.**

"Well That Was Unexpected" said a voice that rang out in the clearing

I look up towards a tree and I see a man he has slicked back greyish black hair, he wears a grey dress shirt with rolled back sleeves, he has on black pants and black dress shoes. On his back, he wears a red cape and has a massive great sword.

'Observe'

 **Qrow Branwen  
** **Level ?**

 **'Observe' has leveled up.**

"Uncle Qrow!" I hear a new voice shout

I look over to see a small ruby rose in a cart, with yang in front of it.

 **Ruby Rose  
** **Level 2  
** **Hp 200/200  
** **Ap 0/0  
** **Mp 0/0**

 **Yang Xiao Long  
** **Level 3  
** **Hp 250/250  
** **Ap 0/0  
** **Mp 0/0**

'feck'

"So, kid, where did you learn how to do all that." Qrow asks.

"Uncle Qrooow, why are you ignoring me!" Ruby says.

"Give me a second ruby." Qrow Says.

I don't notice ruby walking over to me.

"Would you Believe that was the first time I ever shot a gun, and swung a sword?" I reply meekly.

"Oh, so tha- you what?" Qrow asks dumbfounded. "Then who unlocked your Aura?"

"I don't have aura." I say after a few seconds of awkward silence

"Oh my gosh! You were so cool! You were like "Swish!" "Bang!" And then you did a flip!" Ruby says excitedly standing in front of me.

I look at the cart and then back in front of me "how did yo-"

"I walked silly" She says cutting me off "Woah, your eyes are so cool"

"My eyes?" I ask. "no, I'll worry about that later."

I look back up to Qrow "So uh, you gonna keep staring at the aura-less kid who killed three beowolves by himself, or are you going to take us somewhere safe?"

"I'm more thinking about how some kid without aura is able to use his semblance." Qrow says.

"You saw the gun, right?" I sigh.

"Yeah that." Qrow Confirms.

"I'm a bit of a... special case." I say looking back towards the barn

"Now, I'm going to walk this way for a while and not elaborate." I say pointing down the path away from the barn.

"Nooooo don't leave, come on, come with us" ruby says

During this time yang has walked up and asks "So, what is a kid doing all alone out this far from town?"

"You do realize the problem with you of all people asking that right?" I reply. "I mean, you came out here without a weapon of any kind, at least I brought two, also you are like only 2 years older than me."

"Hey! I brought Uncle Qrow!" She says.

"Did you?" I ask. "Or did he just show up."

"N-no, I totally got him to come here!" She denies.

"It's not nice to lie yang" Ruby Chastises.

"Time to go kiddos." Qrow says walking up to us. "Get in the cart."

"Does this apply to me too or do I have to walk?" I ask

"Are you a kid?" He answers

"okay then, getting in the cart." I say

"But I will expect you to tell me about your semblance." Qrow adds.

"Understandable, and also acceptable!" I say

* * *

 **Well, chapter 1 is done I'm actually planning on writing in bulk and editing whenever. Ugh god I need to watch all of Rwby again, and that means sitting through those season 3 shenanigans again ;-;. Hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be out... sometime in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2: Electric Boogaloo

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

It's about a minute into our journey and Qrow says "Explain Kiddo."

"Oh, okay then, let's see, how do I describe it..." I say partially to myself. "Have you ever played an Rpg before?"

"Can't say that I have." He replies "does this have to do with your semblance?"

"it does, also I was really hoping you have played one before." I sigh "now I have to explain role playing games to you."

"So Basically, in a roleplaying game you play as a character who starts at level 1 through doing two things you can increase your level, you can do quests, or kill monsters." I say "every time you level up, you gain more Health and Magical Power, you would also gain stat points to increase your character depending on the way you wanted to play."

"You have Strength, which is basically how hard you can hit things with punches, kicks, and swords." I continue. "you have dexterity, which determines how fast your reflexes are, and it effects movement speed, evasion, attack speed, and finally ranged Accuracy. "

"You have Vitality, and that effects things like damage reduction, and overall health, and then intelligence, it effects how much magical power you have and how much damage your spells do." I say "The next stat is Wisdom, it normally effects how fast your magical power comes back, and then the final one, is pure luck, it normally lets enemies drop better items and sometimes a tree might fall onto one of your enemies."

"Your main goal in Rpgs are to get stronger by killing monsters and doing quests." I say "they normally have a skill system that allows you to do magic, craft, sword tricks."

"The characters normally have an extra Demensional Plain to store their items and it's called an 'Inventory'." I Continue "The last thing I can think of, is Multiplayer Rpgs have a party system where you can invite people into your party and share exp and stuff."

"So why are you telling us all this?" Ruby questions.

"it's pretty boring" Yang adds.

"Because it is my semblance my friend." I say as I tumble out of the cart. **(Please note that this is where I start the remake so it will get at least 100% better quality.)**

"Be careful!" Yang says.

"Now..." I say as I get up. "See ya later!"

I turn around and run directly into the forest ignoring the cries of 'wait' and 'what are you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed!'.

I duck into the bushes and try to make myself less noticeable. 'Alright... I am on Remnant... what do I do now?'

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action.**

 **Sneak: (Active) (Level 1 0.0%)**  
 **This skill makes it harder for enemies to detect you. You are 20% harder to spot 20% harder to hear and 10% harder to smell.**

'Distracting... but I think I should find a place to stay first and foremost, then I can work on training or something. That barn... house... thing might be a good place to start.'

I crawl out of the bushes and slowly climb my way up into a tree.

'I mean, my brother and I were always big fans of Rwby, maybe I can actually fix the story. That would be nice.' I think as I slowly climb branch to branch through the trees.

'Sadly, my brother's favorite character was Pyrrha, and that turned out well... I'll make sure to shoot Cinder for him.'

'I'm never going to see any of them again... am I?'

I sigh and slowly climb down from the tree because I made it to my destination. 'I'll think about this later.'

'rule of thumb via skyrim and fallout, always crouch before you enter a building.' I think as I activate sneak as slowly walk into the barn.

'now to wait for my eyes to aju- wait... that... didn't take as long as it should have... huh...'

I look around and slowly creep to the ladder that leads to the loft. 'it's pretty musty in here... and it smells... like... blood...'

I look over to one of the stalls and see a massive black shape that looks like it is sleeping.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **900/900 Hp**  
 **300/300 Mp**

 **Observe Has Leveled Up.**

'nope...' I think as I turn 180 degrees and walk to the entrance of the barn *Snap*

I look down slowly and I see that I had stepped on a twig. 'well this is pretty cliché... fuck...'

I slowly look back and I see the grimm looming over me, it frothing at the mouth.

I run out of the door as fast as I can 'gotta go fast, gotta go fast!'

The pounding of feet thump right behind me so I quickly dart to the left and the alpha skids to a halt in front of me.

'ok... I need a plan... oh, that could work...' I think as I pull out the vials of fire dust.

"Listen here you little shit..." I say as I pull off the tops of the vials. "You are too pathetic to even attempt to kill me!"

"So, come and get me if you dare!" I taunt.

The Alpha growls runs at me with its teeth bared, when it gets closer, I fling my arms forward covering the area with fire dust and then run to the side. Then when it nears the dust cloud I hold out my hand and I start focusing energy into my palm

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action**

 **Mana Bolt (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost 100 Mp**  
 **You summon forth an orb of energy to harm your foes**  
 **deals damage equal to your int and may be charged with dust crystals for varying effects.**

The cloud explodes outwards, setting some of the surrounding area on fire. I slowly back up and pull out my wind and fire dust crystals and I hold one in each hand. The Alpha bursts out of the cloud of smoke growling in rage and pain, its fur burning as it runs at me. Quickly I shoot both crystals at him, creating a slightly smaller explosion and a tornado that feeds more oxygen to the fires, making them burn quicker, but hotter. (Mp 55/355)

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **629/900 Hp**  
 **300/300 Mp**

 **Horrid Burning (10)**  
 **A creature burning horribly takes 20 damage every second.**

'and now I ESCAPE!' I think as I book it out into the forest.

I run for about a minute before I come upon a small river. I dive into the river and swim a little downstream then I get out and climb into a tree, then I activate sneak.

 **Sneak has Leveled Up, Sneak has Leveled Up.**  
 **Mana Bolt Has Leveled Up.**  
 **By Using Strategy To Escape Impossible Odds, Your Int and Wis Have Increased By 5**

'that was fun... "you are going to get yourself killed" they say. Heh... probably, but we are here for a good time, not a long time.'

After waiting for a minute or so I decide that the Grimm probably has better things to do, so I climb down out of the tree.

'I want that barn, and if that beowolf is going to keep it from me, we are going to have some issues. But for now, ill hunt his subordinates.'

I walk around the forest for about an hour searching for something to fight. 'OOH! Tracks.'

I kneel down and look at the tracks. 'Observe'

 **Beowolf Track**

 **(Recent 5:49)**

I watch as the timer slowly ticks up, then a take a look around. There are small red drops going in the same direction as the pawprints. 'Blood...'

'hmm... the ground is pretty hard... so, I will probably lose the tracks... unless...'

I start focusing my mana around my nose.

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action.**

 **Bloodhound (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost: 300 Mp Per Minute.**  
 **This Skill increases your sense of smell by 100%**

'ok, now I can smell the blood, not that i couldn't smell it before, its just in such a small quantity i would have a hard time tracking it.'

I activate sneak and start creeping after the scent and the tracks after several minutes of creeping, the ground softened up so I could actually see the footprints, I have come across a clearing. The scene was horrible... there was blood everywhere, and a lone beowolf in the middle chewing on an arm.

 **Sneak Has Leveled Up, Sneak Has Leveled Up, Sneak Has Leveled Up, Sneak has Leveled Up.**

 **Beowolf Level 5**  
 **400/400 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

The beowolf doesn't seem to notice or smell me, the blood and organs overwhelming its senses.

'oh god... I think I'm going to be sick... WAIT no negative emotions... they can sense that... I'll be disgusted later but now; this bastard must die for what he did.'

I climb up into a tree and summon my rifle. Look through the scope and aim for the knee on one of its hind legs, then I use mana shot to add an extra bit of force to the bullet. I fire and the bullet goes through its leg, severing it from its body. (Mp 98/355

A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action.

 **Sneak Attack (Active) (Level 1 00.0%)**  
 **With this skill, you deal extra damage by striking an unaware target**  
 **+25 Damage.**

 **Beowolf Level 5**  
 **301/400 Hp**

The Beowolf howls with pain and rage as It turns and looks up at me. I take aim again and unleash a volley of 5 bullets. Shredding through its limbs and causing it to fall onto the ground barely alive.

 **Beowolf Level 5**  
 **13/400 Hp**

I climb out of the tree and slowly walk over to its prone body and draw my sword, then I bring it down on its head.

 **Level up**  
 **Rifle Mastery Has Leveled Up**

 **Ice Dust Chrystal x1, Beowolf Leather x1, Beowolf Rib x1.**

'wait... I can craft thing?' I think to myself as I look over the text.

"Oh, JESUS a dead body..." I exclaim to myself. "How did I even forget about that?! Why do I have the attention span of a walnut!".

'it's always good to put up an act for someone who may or may not be there.' I think to myself.

"I'm just... not even going to deal with this now... I'll deal with it after I kill that alpha beowolf chillin in my new home and I finally decide to lay down somewhere then take a nap."

I walk back the way I came for about a minute, then I climb up into a tree and pull out the Beowolf rib and I use my ninja-to to start sharpening it.

About 30 minutes pass of me just sharpening the bone, then I cut the Beowolf Leather into a long thin strip and wrap it around the non-sharpened end making a nice grip. I take a moment to look over my work. It is basically a long thin Karambit that is sharpened on both sides that has a black leather grip that is tied into notches near the blade.

"Hmmm... I need a name for you..." I say to myself. "All good weapons have a name..."

"OOH! I have a good one!" I exclaim. "What about... Despair"

'Observe'

 **Despair: A long, sharpened, karambit-like bone wrapped in beowolf leather. Deal *2 damage on a sneak attack, and does an average damage of 10+ Half of Str.**

 **Observe Has Leveled Up.**

'WOAH! Its enchanted! maybe now I can dual wield n stuff.'

I climb out of the tree and walk back towards the barn. 'I hope that fucker decided it would be a good time for a nap.'

"you know... I don't think this whole experience was good on my sanity in general..." I say to myself. "I mean... I have been alone for like 3 hours and I am already resorting to talking to myself to avoid the quietness of the forest."

'hmm... a thought just occurred to me... if I can charge my bullets with mana... shouldn't I be able to charge blades?'

I attempt to channel mana into the dagger

A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action

 **Mana Blade (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost: 50 Mp**  
 **By Channeling Your Mana Through Your Weapon, You Temporarily Enchant Your Weapon To Deal Bonus Damage Equal To Your Int. You Also Increase Your Critical Hit Chance By 4%**

'neato...'

I continue my walk for about 10 minutes before I had finally made it back to the barn. I slowly creep inside, only to see multiple dark mounds sleeping in the barn.

'wait a minute... if the alpha was here when I fought those three outside... why didn't he come to murder me? Questions for another time...'

 **Adolescent Beowolf Level 3**  
 **200/200 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Adolescent Beowolf Level 3**  
 **200/200 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Adolescent Beowolf Level 3**  
 **200/200 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **429/900 Hp**  
 **300/300 Mp**

 **Observe Has Leveled Up.**

I creep over to one of the sleeping Adolescent Beowolves and plunge my dagger into throat, killing it instantly.

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up**

 **Sneak Has Leveled Up, Sneak Has Leveled Up, Sneak Has Leveled Up.**

I pull out my ninja-to and coat both of my weapons with Mana Blade

 **Mana Blade Has Leveled Up**

I plunge both blades into the next sleeping beowolf, killing it as well.

 **Sneak Has Leveled Up.**

 **Level Up**

I then do the same to the last sleeping beowolf.

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up**

 **Mana Blade Has Leveled Up**

I creep over to the alpha and then I slide both weapons in between its armor plates. It jolts awake and looks over to me and growls.

"Gotta go!" I exclaim as I run out the door

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **128/900 Hp**  
 **300/300 Mp**

As I run out the door I send a Mana Bolt backwards with my ice dust crystal. I look back only to get a claw to the face, knocking me outside.

'System... put all of my points into Dex...'

I stand up and glare at the Alpha in front of me.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **128/900 Hp**  
 **300/300 Mp**

 **Frozen (15)**  
 **A Frozen Enemy Has Half Their Dexterity For The Duration.**

 **Sean Chro Level: 5**  
 **HP: 500/560**  
 **MP: 315/580**

The Alpha howls with rage, losing all of its mp. 'What did it do?!'

The beowolf charges me and swings both of its claws forward, which I just barely dodge. I step around it and stab it in the side with my ninja-to. I throw Despair back into my inventory and pull out the Dragunov, then I fire a Mana Shot into its face. 'note to self... when striking this beowolf with my blade, I will do no damage, and even if I use mana blade I will only deal 1...' The beowolf stumbles back and howls into the air.

 **Vital Shot (*1.5 Damage)**

 **Sean Chro Level: 5**  
 **HP: 500/560**  
 **MP: 230/580**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **59/900 Hp**  
 **0/300 Mp**

 **Frozen (10)**  
 **A Frozen Enemy Has Half Their Dexterity For The Duration.**

'ok, it did something.' I think as I chamber another bullet, then I get hit in the back. As I slide forward, the alpha hits me with its claws.

"oooowwwww... that kind of hurt my feelings..." I say to myself as I quickly look over to my attacker.

 **Adolescent Beowolf Level 3**  
 **200/200 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Adolescent Beowolf Level 3**  
 **200/200 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

"oh, that's just DANDY." I say.

I quickly fire a shot at the alpha and then I dive away avoiding a slash from the claws of one of the other beowolves. The bullet flies forward and goes through the eye of the Alpha, killing it.

 **Vital Shot (*1.5 Damage)**

 **Level Up, Level Up, Level Up.**

"ok... I am doing surprisingly well..." I say to the beowolves as I swap out the dragunov for Dispair. "To be honest... I didn't think I would even get this far..."

'System, Put all my points into Dex.'

 **Due To Increasing Your Dex to 50, You Have Gained A Skill.**

 **Flash Step (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost: 1000**  
 **By going from slow to fast nearly instantaneously, you seemingly teleport to those without keen eyes. This skill can be used with an attack, and functions as a sneak attack, for the foe does not see you coming.**

'ok, I should be able to kill both of these based purely on speed alone... if I was able to kill one with 15 speed, I should be able to kill two with 50 speed.'

I run towards one and slash... empty air... "I'm too fast..." I say to myself.

The beowolf I tried to cut turns around and swings its arm at me, I duck under it, then I stab it with my Ninja-to, then I Jab Despair into its side. The second beowolf charges at me and tries to bite me, but I move to the side and backpedal away.

 **Ultra Crit (*3 Damage)**

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Mana Blade Has Leveled Up**

The first beowolf lets out a low whine and slumps to the ground. Then I run at the second, stopping slightly too early and only grazing it. The beowolf lunges forward and brings back it's arm to slash at me. I attempt to parry but it knocked my Ninja-to out of my hand. I respond by quickly cutting it thrice with Despair

 **Adolescent Beowolf Level 3**  
 **80/200 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 8**  
 **HP: 860/860**  
 **MP: 695/880**

"time to end this." I say mostly to myself

I circle around it and stab it once in its arm and then twist the blade making it twist in an awkward direction. Then I finish it with one more attack.

 **Vital Cut (*1.5 Damage)**

 **You Have Gained 2000 Lien, 7 Vials Of Powdered Fire Dust, 3 Fire Dust Crystals, Beowolf Ribs x3, Beowolf Leather x4, Beowolf Crystal Shard x1**

"well that was 'fun'." I say to myself as I walk back into the barn.

I climb up into the loft and do the most reasonable thing in this situation... curl up into a ball and go to sleep.

* * *

 **And that is the end to chapter two. I actually decided to re-write all of the chapters instead of posting them as they were, so the story will be a lot different than I had envisioned. I was orignally going to go for a mage type build, but that is so overused, so I am going to go for a more speed, assassin type build, that still uses spells sometimes... but not 100% focused on spells; you know? But anyway, I actually haven't seen a fanfiction where somebody tried to do a sneaky person before, and I thought it would be pretty cool to do. (also, this is by far one of the largest chapters I have ever made. I said to myself that "oh, ill try and keep it around 2.5k, but nope, let's just add 1000 more words because I feel like it." So please don't expect this often.)**

 **As for why I am re-writing, some of you brought up some valid points about my writing, and I have decided to fix it and take the story in a slightly different direction. In the first draft, I would have given Sean something called 'false kaioken' as a bullshit ability that increases his physical scores (and int for the purpose of damage) by 10 per number called out, for 1000 mp per minute per number called out. I now find this, fucking retarded, and I won't do this. However, I will possibly bring in new abilities from other worlds. If I had this ability I know I would attempt a kamehameha, so I might bring in some abilities like this, just not kaioken, because it wasn't even remotely explained how he does it in the anime, and atleast with kamehameha, we have the 'do this motion, and channel energy into your hands, then throw it forward.' and even if i do this i might not give him a kamehameha, maybe 'Mana Beam' or something.**

 **Until next time!**

– **Flame, your slightly below average fanfiction writer.**

 **(another annoying thing I see when trying to post it, docx isn't working so I had to convert it to an ODT file and do it that way, SUPER ANNOYING! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

I wake up several hours later and look outside through a small crack in the wall. It's already night time, I could tell, not from the darkness, but the shattered moon. For some reason I can actually see in the dark, it's like I have some sort of night vision. I thought I could see in the barn because it was old and maybe had holes in it but being able to see this well it night is just amazing.

'The question is 'why'.' I think to myself.

'now would be a good time to check the strange item I got last nigh- yesterda- today? I really need a clock...'

I pull out the Beowolf Crystal Shard and observe it.

 **Beowolf Crystal Shard:**  
 **This shard was formed when you killed a high ranking Beowolf and some of its remains condensed to the point of becoming a crystal, if you collect 10, you can combine them into a Beowolf Crystal, or you could use them in crafting.**

'wow...' I think. 'Considering this singular shard is the size of a regular human's eye, it will be pretty large when I combine it with 9 more.'

I sigh and mumble quietly "what am I going to do..."

'my family... is gone... I saw a thing that a human shouldn't have EVER seen... or Sean... heh...'

I sit down onto the rickety floor

 ***tap***

'If I hadn't snuck there, I might have been able to save that person... They died because of me... Their family is probably wondering where they are... and mine probably is too... or I could have died and come to this world... I wonder what would hurt them more... Me dying in my sleep, or me just disappearing one day...'

 ***tap***

Another small droplet hits the floor.

'Maybe this is my chance to change something... to do something worthwhile with my life... to help people... I can't even remember my old name... I wake up in a wonderful world, with a super cool power, yet I am sad... wow... I'm pretty pathetic huh... '

 ***tap***

'Wait... am I crying?' I mentally ask myself as I reach one of my hands up to my face and touch a moist line going down my cheek. 'in my past life... I never really cried... the last time I actually remember tearing up is when I was... nine... was it because I hadn't really lost anything important past that point, or had I matured...'

I wipe the other side of my face and lay down onto my back. 'God... I'm so useless, the only thing I will probably ever be good enough for is grimm bait...'

'What do I do now? Signal? Beacon? Hell let's just fucking join Cinder! It will make it so much sweeter when I stab the whore in the ba-'

 ***Crack***

'wha? Is that a Grimm?! Why can't I have a moment to go over my life choices?'

I sit up and creep over to the ledge of the loft and I look down.

 **Raven Branwen**  
 **Level: ?**

'WHAT THE FUCK?' I scream internally.

She disappears almost as soon as I finish reading her name and level.

'she is totally right behind me...' I think as I slowly turn around to see... nothing...

I exhale a small breath I didn't know I was holding. Then I turn around, to see her staring right at me. I stand up and turn around.

"Hey! What are you doing he-" she begins, only for me to leap out a window.

"GOTTA GO!" I shout as I plummet to the ground on my feet, taking 100 fall damage. "MY SHINS!"

I get up and start running as fast as I could into the forest leaving a very confused Raven to ask what just happened.

After running for about 5 minutes I take cover in some bushes. 'WHY WAS SHE EVEN THERE!?' I ask myself. 'I guess yang did say it was a link to her past, maybe she went there to take some items she didn't want yang to find?'

'This is my life I guess...' I think as I frown.

 ***Snap***

'if that's her... I'm going to- oh, it's just a beowolf. And by just 'a' beowolf I mean it's actually 3 beowolves.'

I start to feel a thing that no four-year-old, mentally fifteen-year-old, should feel. Bloodlust.

 **Adolescent Beowolf (1) Level 3**  
 **200/200 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Adolescent Beowolf (2) Level 3**  
 **200/200 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Beowolf Level 5**  
 **400/400 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Observe Has Leveled Up.**

'oh look, they are trying to hunt something... how cute! I'll kill them all before they get the chance to take any more lives. Plus, I'll be able to stab my feeling away!'

The group walks past my bush, so I creep out of the bush and sneak up behind one of the Adolescent Beowolves. I equip Despair and then I slit its throat while using mana blade. Then I sneak over to the next one, who is also trailing slightly behind. I stab it in the back and rip the blade out through its side whilst using mana blade creaking a wet 'thunk' sound.

The last stops and starts to turn around and sniff the air, so I make a quick dash and impale the dagger into its side. The beowolf howls in pain and rage as I quickly back away from it sending a mana bolt into its back with my free hand.

 **Mana Blade Has Leveled Up**

 **Sneak Has Leveled Up, Sneak Has Leveled Up**

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up**

 **Beowolf Level 5**  
 **204/400 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 8**  
 **HP: 846/860**  
 **MP: 680/880**

The beowolf lunges at me, and I take a step back shooting a mana bolt forward to unbalance it, then I lunge for it impaling my magically enhanced blade into its chest and jumping past. The beowolf turns towards me and tries to rake its claws on me, but I take a step back and strike it, leaving a small cut on its arm.

 **Mana Bolt Has Leveled Up**

 **Vital Cut (*1.5 Damage)**

 **Beowolf Level 5**  
 **129/400 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 8**  
 **HP: 846/860**  
 **MP: 525/880**

I run forward with a mad smirk on my face and slash, leaving a large gash over the beowolf's chest. Then, I attack again, slicing clean through the Grimm's throat, it making a gurgle as it flops to the floor and slowly evaporates.

 **Vital Cut (*1.5 Damage)**

 **Super Crit (*3 Damage)**

 **Level Up!**

 **You Have Gained, 3 Vials Of Fire Dust, 1 Fire Dust Crystal, 2 Beowolf Leather, and 3 Vials Of Ice Dust.**

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action**

 **Dagger Mastery (Passive) (Level 1 0.0%)**  
 **10% Increase to Damage with Daggers, 4% Increase to Attack Speed.**

'now... how do I distribute my stats from now on... I guess going all in at a single stat would be pretty good, and dexterity is probably one of the better ones to do that with, considering It focuses on dodging and being quick. However, I really want to use spells, because it just seems like 'fun'. So I guess ill go 50% dex, 25% Int, and 25% Luck, because god knows I need some luck right about now...'

 **Due To Thinking About Your Future And Coming To A Logical Decision, You Have Gained 4 Wis, And 4 Int.**

A leaf flutters past my head and lands in a small pool of water. 'I have been in this world for about a day and I still don't know what I look like...' I walk over to the puddle and stare into it. Staring back is a small child with brown hair and red eyes, with slit pupils, and a fairly light skin tone. **(Look at the cover picture and if that hasn't loaded, RIP me.)** 'what... am I...'

"Well, that was quite a show..." Says a feminine voice from behind me.

I slowly turn around only to feel a pain in my neck. I stumble forward and put my hand on my neck, my vision starts to darken. "what?"

"Go to sleep..." The voice says from behind me.

I slowly turn around stare blankly at the person behind me.

 **Raven Branwen**  
 **Level: ?**

I fall onto my hands and knees and start feeling really weak.

'SHIT! What do I do!'

I shakily get to my feet and I glare at her.

"Normally someone as small as you, even with aura would have passed out by now." She says. "You really are pretty interesting."

"You can use magic to a fairly great degree, considering your age." She continues. "And you walked off an at least 10-foot fall with minimum effort, without any aura."

My vision darkens more and the world starts spinning. I stumble slightly but then I decide to finally try to fight back. I flash step towards her, tripping over my own feet, and start tumbling, stopping slightly behind her face down in a patch of grass.

"You have a lot of tenacity, you would make a good bandit." She says. "Poisoned and weakened, you still try to attack me."

I try to push myself off of the ground but my arms won't move. 'eyelids... so... heavy.'

I close my eyes and do the only thing I could possibly do in this situation, pass out.

* * *

"Ugh... my head..." I mumble as I sit up slowly from the hard dirt floor.

'wait a minute... I passed out in a forest...'

I open my eyes and stare straight ahead, in front of me is a shoddy camp that looks like it has been taken down and moved multiple times. No buildings, only tents and tarps, some boxes here are there. But the one thing it took me a moment to realize, IM IN A CAGE!

I look down to see my hands and feet bound with some cheap rope. 'well... how do I get out of this... I could summon my ninja-to and use it to cut me free, but I think it is just a bit too large, so I really can't do that... what if I...'I lick my canine teeth. 'bite the ropes...'

I spend the next few minutes biting the ropes, and eventually, I get out of my binds. I summon the Ninja-to and quickly cut the binds entangling my feet, Then I toss it back into my inventory.

I scoot back and press my back against the bars of the cage, near the perimeter wall of the camp, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Oh! Look! The new 'recruit' is up." Says a Gruff 'I'm better than you' voice. "He looks scared out of his mind, how pathetic!"

I look over to him

 **Slizz Melo Level 14**

 **600/600 Hp**  
 **1200/1200 Ap**

 **Str 40**  
 **Dex 25**  
 **Vit 40**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 5**

'oh... I can see stats now... neat...'

"Hey kid, you better listen when your superiors are talking to you." He says angrily.

He takes a step forward and tosses a rock at me. I respond by flash stepping into the bars of the cage sending one of my arms towards his face in a clawing motion, the cage making me stop about an inch from his face. I did 300 points of damage to myself, but it was worth it...

"AAAAAH!" He shouts as he stumbles back

I smirk at him and walk back over to where I was sitting and then sit down.

'I'm in a camp full of bandits... I can't show weakness, or they might kill me or something... so let's play a psychopath!'

"you cocky little shit!" He shouts after he regains his bearings.

I give him my most innocent smile

"You won't be smiling when I'm done with you!" he says as he hits the cage.

"Damnit Slizz, leave him alone." Says a female voice, from on top of my cage.

"Tch... Vernal... just because you train with the clan leader, you think you can boss us around!" Slizz says "I don't get why we have to babysit this toddler."

"Well considering he, in fact, was in bonds less than 10 minutes ago, and now he isn't, should be enough reason for that." She says.

"Someone didn't tie his hands together properly, so what?" Slizz says as he pulls his top half up to the top of the cage to talk to Vernal and ignores me.

'big mistake buddy.' I think as I sneak over to the door and pour 5 vials of fire dust into the lock.

"I was the one to actually tie his hands, and I know I did it well, Raven said not to underestimate him in any way." Vernal says. "She said he was extremely dangerous, and the fact you didn't actually see him move until it was too late is proof enough for me."

I sneak away from the door and sit back down in my original position and close my eyes and try to meditate.

'in games, this always improved Mp regeneration, so, I might as well try.'

A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action

 **Meditation (Active/Passive) (Level 1 0.0%)**  
 **By relaxing and letting your mind roam free, you increase your mana regeneration rate.**  
 **+100% Increase To Mana Regeneration When Active And 10% When Not Active.**

I hear Slizz hop back down onto the ground.

"what is he doing now." Slizz asks.

I hear shuffling from the top of the cage.

"it looks like he is doing some sort of meditation or something." Vernal states. "Slizz Don't!"

Slizz throws another rock at me and it hits my forehead

I open my eyes and stand up, then I point two fingers at the door. I channel all my remaining mana into the lock in a small spark of electricity. The door explodes outwards, flying into Slizz and knocking him into a stack of crates.

Vernal gasps as she watches Slizz fly backwards and into the stack of crates and turns back to me, to see me sitting down with a smile on my face, leaning back against the bars of the cage with my eyes closed.  
She turns back to the crates to see Slizz crawl his way out from underneath them, a look of rage plastered all over his face. He picks up a mace and starts walking towards the cage.

"Slizz, stop!" Vernal commands.

"You can't command me Vernal!" He shouts.

By this point most of the tribe has gathered around to see what all the commotion was.

"What has got Slizz so worked up?" Someone asks in the crowd.

"Did you hear that explosion?" Another one asks.

"What's with the kid?" A third asks.

Slizz enters the cage and swings his mace towards my head whilst shouting "Die!"

"Slizz!" Vernal shouts.

I roll out of the way and sweep one of his legs out from under him, then I kip-up to a standing position and look back at him to see him kneeling rubbing his forehead with one of his hands.

 **Slizz Melo Level 14**

 **600/600 Hp**  
 **700/1200 Ap**

I tilt my head in a 'oh so cute' way and smile. 'the bastard must have hit his head on the cage when I tripped him.'

"…"

"Damn..." Vernal mumbles in surprise.

Slizz turns around and does a downward swing with the mace, which I sidestep and hit him in the side, then I duck under his side swing, then slide between his legs and punch the back of his knee, bringing him to a kneel. I pick up the rope from the ground and jump on his back, wrapping the rope around his neck.

"What's Going On?!" Raven shouts as she comes out of her tent.

Slizz gasps and drops his mace and puts both of his hands up to his neck trying to rip the rope off. I stand on his back and bring my arms up, tightening the rope. He backs up and slams his back (and me) into the cage, then again, and again, and again, until he finally weakens and drops to his knees, then he faceplants against the ground.

 **Slizz Melo Level 14**

 **600/600 Hp**  
 **682/1200 Ap**

 **Unconscious (2:00)**

I release him and walk to the back of the cage and sit down. 'you know, the best part about this whole situation, is that I haven't even said a word to him. Only unsettling smiles and head tilts.' I think as I close my eyes again.

"Vernal, what's going on?" Raven asks as she walks over to the cage.

"Slizz was being a dumbass and got knocked out by the kid." Vernal says.

"Where is the door and how did he get out of his binds?" Raven Asks

"The door is somewhere over there, and he bit out of them I guess, maybe he used the cage to cut himself free, it isn't the most... smooth cage."

"How did all of this even start?" Raven asks.

"Slizz tossing rocks." Vernal states.

"Oh, so he deserved it then." Raven Says.

"Yeah..." Vernal says.

"Any idea when he will wake up?" Raven Asks.

"No-" Vernal Begins

"One minute and seventeen seconds." I say after I crack open my eyes, then I go back to meditating.

"…"

"…"

 **Meditation Has Leveled Up!**

"You, kid, come with me." Raven says.

"Okaaay!" I say adopting a more child-like happy tone.

She walks away and I skip after her.

"Is he just going to act like he didn't just strangle Slizz?" Someone in the crowd says.

'rule one in survival: freak everyone out so they don't want to talk to you... if you couldn't tell I am horribly antisocial.'

We walk (I skip) into her cabin, it actually seems like the only building that is semi permeant. She walks over to her table and kneels down and takes a sip from a teacup that was already sitting there.

"Sit..." She says. "We need to talk..."

I walk over to the table and sit down across from her. 'I hope she doesn't catch on to how scared I am right now... I mean, I put on a good act, I would say so anyway...'

"Look, kid, I want you to join my tribe..." She finally says after taking another sip from her teacup.

"huh?!" I say as I tilt my head to the side.

* * *

 **Woooow 40 favorites and 66 follows, I didn't think I would even get this far!**

 **Thank you all for the support and I hope enjoyed this chapter. (Keep In mind that I had this chapter mostly done when I posted chapter 2, so it will be a little bit longer of a wait for chapter 4)**

 **Guest Review:**

 **Guest 001:**  
 **"** **Nice story, please keep up the good work! Ohh and I beg you... don't make it canon."**

 **I don't know what you mean by 'making it canon', but Cinder will still be trying to get the maiden powers, Ruby will be getting into beacon early, and major events will still happen like the breach. however, there will still be changes to the story, like penny might not actually die, Jaune won't be so clueless to Pyrrha's advances and everyone might DIE! (Maybe not that last one.)**  
 **P.S. this story will be 'ending' at the climax of season 3 because when i eventually come back to this i want all the volumes of Rwby to be done so i can properly plan things. (See the quotation marks? That means it won't be ending.)**

 **Thanks for reading, and until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

"You seem to be taking this well..." Raven states.

"…"

'let me weigh the options... I am fairly sure it is join or die... probably not though... I don't think she would kill a kid... let's see the pros of this situation... I get awesome training starting at a really young age, I get to have a connection to the Branwen Tribe, a home, there are probably stronger Grimm here... actually I don't know if that last one is a pro or a con...'

"hmm... you are really thinking hard about this aren't you..." Raven says interrupting my thoughts. "I see it in your eyes... you are picking over every single detail that you have figured out in the short time you have been here."

"…" I look at her and widen my eyes a bit.

I look down and sigh. "Fine... I'll join... it is the best chance to increase my survival rates, and I was homeless before... at least now I have a place to stay... however... what is the catch?"

Raven blinks "Catch?"

"Nothing in this life is purely good." I clarify "Everything has its bad parts."

"hmm... you are clearly more intelligent than most other people your age..." Raven says mostly to herself. "We... are a bandit tribe."

"That's it?" I ask.

"What do you mean 'That's it'?" She asks.

"I'm just saying that there are worse people in the world than just bandits." I answer "You don't kill anyone you see just because you want to, right?"

"No..." She says after a second.

"Then you are better than some people in the world, such as murderers, psychopaths, serial killers, rapists, generally anyone who harms a person willingly and for fun." I say as I look up to her.

"W-what happened to your innocence!" She asks a little stunned "A child shouldn't know what any of those things are!"

"I've had an... interesting childhood I guess you could say." I mumble looking back to the ground.

"What happened to you that made you this messed up?" She asks.

"Well I wake up in a forest with no memories and then I go save two children from beowolves, some dude shows up after he watched me kill/ get brutally mauled by three adolescent beowolves, I came across some dead guy who was killed by a singular beowolf, killed that, went to that barn you found me in." I take a breath and continue. "Killed 3 adolescent beowolves by stabbing them in their sleep, stabbed an alpha, ran outside and then killed the alpha and the two adolescent beowolves it called, went inside, had a mental breakdown when I figured out I would probably never see my family again, if they even cared about me and how I might have been able to save that guy if I tracked him quicker, I got DRUGGED and KIDNAPPED, Survive an attempted murder."

I take another breath and finish "And that all happened in the last 24 hours."

"…"

"So yes, it's been a crazy... I'd like to say... Tuesday?"

"Friday." She corrects. "and that partially explains how you are... but I have another question..."

"Where did you get this?" She asks as she brings out Despair.

"I made it." I state "Can I have that back?"

"You made an enchanted blade?" She asks. "I can sense a small amount of magic radiating from it."

"I made it, but I didn't enchant it..." I say. "The materials made it have that extra effect, it's like making a sword out of pure dust crystal... if that was doable and wouldn't blow your hand off every time you hit something with it."

"What is it made of?" She asks.

"A Beowolf Rib and Beowolf Leather." I say as I smile.

"Grimm disappear when they are killed, how did you manage this?!" Raven asks.

"Very carefully." I answer with a deadpan tone.

"…"

She hands me my knife.

"You are dismissed, please try not to choke any more tribe members and go see Vernal if you want something to do." Raven says.

I nod my head and get up and say "Thank you for your hospitality" as I walk to the door.

'You should always be polite if they could kill you without a second thought... Now... where is Vernal?'

I walk back to the cage I was imprisoned at.

"What the fuck did he do to this door?!" Vernal asks looking at the door partially imbedded into the ground.

I cough to get her attention.

"What do you want kid..." She asks without turning around.

"Raven said you might have something for me to do?" I ask.

"If it will get you out of my hair..." She mumbles really quietly.

"We are running a bit low on food, go see if you can gather some, or something... I don't fucking know, just go do something for Oum's sake." She says.

 **A Quest Has Been Received**

 **Various Vernal 001**  
 **Vernal wants you to get out of her hair**  
 **Do Something 0/1**  
 **Rewards: 300 Exp, + Reputation with the Branwen Tribe depending on what you do.**

"Kay! I'll go stab some Grimm or something." I say with a chipper tone

I walk towards the wall of the camp and climb out. 'oh my god... I have devolved into a mix of Flandre Scarlet, Tanya Degurechaff, Toga Himiko, and maybe some Tiny Tina mixed in there somewhere... is it wrong that I am fine with this?'

I stick my knife into a crack in the wall and use it to slide down the other side. When I get to the ground, I pull my knife out of the wall, stretch, and yawn. 'what to do... I mean I could actually do something productive and kill grimm I see and also bring back food... sounds good to me!'

I immediately walk up to a tree and climb up into it. 'Greeeeaaat, I wanted to go to Signal but I got wrapped up in this bullshit...' I activate sneak and I slowly crawl through the trees. 'Now I am a freaking bandit and most people probably want me dead... my life is GRAND!'

About 30 minutes of creeping through the trees later I come to a small brook. I climb out of my tree and start looking around on the ground.

"hmmm..." I hum. "oh, look some tracks."

'observe'

 **Boar Tracks**  
 **35:47**

"Yaaay, now I can track a thing!"

'I can already smell it, but just to make sure...'

'bloodhound.'

 **Bloodhound Has Leveled Up**

I cover my nose 'Jesus, that thing reeks'

I start walking after the tracks, and after 3 minutes I run out of mana. However, I had gained another level in Bloodhound. After another 5 minutes of absently walking after ruts, gouges, and low hanging chewed branches. I had found a small cave hidden in between a hill and a sheer cliff face. (going up from the hill point, not down)

'hmm... it's probably asleep... Eh that's good for me I guess...'

I creep over towards the entrance with my knife in hand.

'Minimap.'

I take a quick glance over to the minimap... 'camp is pretty far away... too bad it only shows me where I have been... I guess it wouldn't be an Rpg if it showed everything.'

I enter the cave and stumble upon a large chamber. I glance around a room and observe 15 adult boars and 4 adolescent boars. 'that's... just wow... 'it' my ass... there are tons of them.'

 **Adult Boar Level 2**

 **200/200 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **15 Str**  
 **10 Dex**  
 **40 Vit**  
 **3 Wis**  
 **3 Int**  
 **2 Luc**

 **Adolescent Boar Level 1**

 **100/100 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **10 Str**  
 **10 Dex**  
 **20 Vit**  
 **2 Wis**  
 **2 Int**  
 **1 Luc**

I creep around the outskirts of the sound (a pack of boars are called a sound) slowly killing them off one by one and sliding the body into my inventory. 'why am I able to do this?'

One of the adolescent boars woke up behind me and made a mad squeal, waking most of the sound. I burst into a sprint and run outside. 'not that I can't kill all of them, it's just not worth the time.'

The pounding of hooves echo behind me as I escape the cave. I turn, take a quick look at my minimap and run up into a tree and climb into it. Then I activate stealth and take a few quick leaps through the trees. 'ok, calm... I'm calm... perfectly calm... deep breath...' I take a long breath, then breathe out. 'now to look at notifications...'

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up, Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up.**

 **Sneak Has Leveled Up, Sneak Has Leveled Up, Sneak Has Leveled Up.**

 **Dagger Mastery Has Leveled Up, Dagger Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

'and just like that i grow stronger... The Gamer ability really is so broken...'

I look down and watch the boars search around for me. I quickly start towards the camp, leaving the boars behind. It takes 10 minutes to reach the wall of the camp, I quickly climb up it and trip over the top, falling and taking 200 damage.

"my face feels pain." I mumble as I am face first in the dirt.

I get up and look around "now, where is vernal..." I say, mostly to myself.

"Right behind you." A female voice says.

"oh..." I say rather lamely as I turn around and swap to a more chipper tone. "Hey you!"

I glance around the clearing and see nobody watching us.

"Here, have this." I say as I dump the 6 boar carcasses at her feet.

"How?... What?... Why did you?... I don't even understand how you did this... what the shit!?" Vernal says as she is staring downwards to the boars at her feet.

"I got food..." I state in a deadpan tone. "imma go take a nap now... or something..."

 **Quest Completed:**  
 **Various Vernal 001**  
 **Rewards: 300 Exp, +Rep With The Branwen Tribe.**

 **Level Up.**

 **Racial Traits Unsuppressed.**

'wai wah?'

My skin starts to prickle and itch slightly "ugh, this is weird..." My entire body shivers once and then stops.

"Something wrong?" Vernal asks.

"You ever feel like you something key about you changed, like growing a new arm or something?" I ask as I turn around and walk away. "Tch, probably nothing."

"…"

I reach one of trees that are within the camp walls and climb up into it and sit down in one of the lower branches.

I yawn 'At least my skin stopped prickling... I don't think they will mind if I have a quick nap...'

* * *

I wake up from my little power nap a few hours later, it was becoming evening and the sun was starting to fall behind the mountains in the west.

'huh... I always liked the evening... it starts to get cooler and you don't have to worry about the sun beating down upon you... it's just great!'

 **[System Updated]**  
 **Added Hunger and Thirst**  
 **Merged 'Mana Blade' And 'Mana Shot' Into 'Mana Channeling'.**  
 **You Now Can Bleed (Purely Aesthetic).**  
 **'Flash Step' Can Now Only Gain Sneak Attack Against A Single Enemy Once Per Battle.**

 **Racial Special Attack Unlocked: (Use to gain more information)**  
 **? Cost: 100 Mp ?**  
 **Effect: ?**

 **Added Unique Boss Enemies That Drop Unique Items.**

'wow... that is a lot of things to take in at once... I don't like having to eat, but that racial special attack...'

I lose my balance and fall out of the tree. "woaAAAah!"

I land on my face about 4 feet from where I was sitting I slowly get up and rub my nose "Why is it always the face..." I mumble as I look around to see if anyone saw that.

I sit down with my back against the tree and start meditating. I sit there for 30 minutes, leveling up the meditation skill 8 times.

 ***Crack***

I open my eyes to see Slizz standing there with a mace.

"Don't think for a second that our business is through, kid." He says as he looks down to me.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I ask. "Because bothering someone who easily DECIMATED you in a fight earlier doesn't seem like a good idea..."

"Tch... you just got lucky punk..." He says as he props his mace up on his shoulder.

"You do realize Raven will probably hang you up by your own intestines if she finds out you killed me, right?" I say.

"Heh... she won't find out..." He says smugly.

"Are you sure about that... because she is right behind you..." I say.

"WHAT?!" Slizz shouts as he turns around.

When he turns around I quickly get up and sneak away from him. Leaving him under a tree violently searching around it for me.

I look out of the bushes I have found myself in.

'Ah... The classic 'the person you are talking about is right behind you' misdirection... such a fun thing to do...'

I hear my stomach growl. 'shit... I need food... I forgot about that...'

I quickly sneak out the back of the bush, heading away from Slizz

I walk around the camp looking for Vernal. 'if I were Vernal... where would I be...'

I look over to Raven's cabin. 'doesn't seem to be there... Training area?'

I walk around the camp searching some kind of training area, and I found it. It's a flat clearing about the size of two in-ground pools. Having some straw dummies and targets placed against the parameter wall. Two figures face each other in the center of the field.

 **Raven Branwen Level ?**

 **Vernal Level 55**

 **5000/5000 Hp**  
 **17000/45000 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **100 Str**  
 **150 Dex**  
 **140 Vit**  
 **100 Int**  
 **80 Wis**  
 **30 Luc**

'wow... those stats are pretty high... it makes you think about how monstrous cinder becomes to instantly take her down...'

They clash around the arena repeatedly kicking up dust, Raven with her katana and Vernal with her... whatever you call those weapons... hula hoops of death...

Vernal kicks toward Raven, however she blocks it effortlessly. Raven responds by slashing forward with her katana, Vernal barely deflecting the blow above her head backing away quickly. Vernal shoots her gun forward twice and then charges forward, going for two slashes towards Raven's chest. Raven deflects the bullets and sheathes her katana. When Vernal gets close she draws her katana and cuts Vernal across her midsection, shattering her aura.

'HOLY SHIT! SHE DID 17000 DAMAGE IN A SINGLE HIT!'

"…" I watch the scene pay out before me with widened eyes

"Awww... I thought I had you that time..." Vernal says as she looks down.

"Don't fret Vernal... you are getting better... you just need to learn the difference between when the opponent is has set a trap, wanting you to attack, and a nice opportunity to strike." Raven says.

"I think you startled the ki- wait what?" Vernal says as she looks over to me.

"You could have killed me 17 times with that strike alone" I say quietly

"That is because, currently, you are weak." Raven says

"but... you seem... different..." She says as she turns around.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your eyes are glowing..." Vernal says.

"WAIT WHAT!?"

* * *

 **DUNDUNDUN**

 **That is the end to another chapter, and to those who guess Sean's race gets a virtual cookie and 50 internet cool points. I haven't got much to say this chapter, so I'll go straight into the Guest Reviews, and by Reviews, I mean Review, also DAMN SON, over 2000 views?! that's a pretty big accomplishment for my first fanfiction... actually now that i think about it, there are millions of people who use fanfiction, so... meh! 2000 is good enough for me!**

 **From Fago:**  
 **"You Gay,xD."**

 **No, you.**

 **That was the only guest review, and i think he removed it... So, see you on the next episode DRAGON BALL Z!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAT!?" I exclaim.

"I take it that you didn't realize that..." Raven says. "But the real question is... why are you up so late?"

"Wait what? I thought it was the evening-" I look up and see stars. "oh..."

'wait... didn't I see the sun behind the mountains?! Was it some sort of strange optical illusion.'

"Night is pretty cool I guess~" I say as I shrug. "As for what I am doing up, is that I just kind of got up... no real reason... actually... I'm kind of bored..."

"Vernal..." Raven says as she turns to Vernal. "do you have anything for the kid to do?"

"The last time I left him to do his own thing, he came back with 6 boars... that is enough to easily feed the camp for at least a week!" She says. "I think he does better when left to do his own thing..."

"I would have just killed Grimm, but without aura I think that is too big of a risk for me..."

'give me aura...'

"Hmm... but you easily took on a pack of 3 beowolves, and then killed an alpha... if you managed to beat an alpha beowolf you should be pretty safe around here... you would be able to outspeed most other grimm around here, like Ursa and Boartusk." Raven says. "However, I see your point... there are King Taijitu, Death Stalkers, and maybe even a few Giant Nevermore around."

"Yeah..." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Come here..." Raven says.

"Okay?" I say as I walk over to her.

She places her hand on my shoulder and I flinch.

"Be calm..." She says. "I am just unlocking your Aura..."

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She chants.

A grey glow emanates around me for a few seconds and then cuts off abruptly.

 **Aura (Passive/Active) 300 Mp Per Minute (Level 1 0.0%)**  
 **The Manifestation Of The Soul**  
 **Passively Increase Str, Dex, Vit, and Int by 5%**  
 **Actively Increase Str, Dex, And Vit By An Additional 25% And Increase Health Regeneration By 100%**

Raven takes a step back and I look down at my palm and give it an experimental grip. "I feel... stronger..." I say after a few seconds. "I'm going to go get even stronger now, or I could finish my little project... unless there is something you want me to do that is..."

"You could always make some more weapons for the tribe... but what do you mean by 'Project'…" Raven says after a while.

I respond by pulling out a small eye sized gem.

"Is that a dust crystal?" Vernal asks.

"Did you tell her what my knife was made of?" I ask.

"She is my second in command, she has proven herself trustworthy, so yes, I have..." Raven says.

I let out a breath. "That makes this easier then... This, is a beowolf crystal... or it would be, but it is incomplete."

"What it does when complete I don't know, but considering just a bone and some leather from an average beowolf gave me such a powerful enchantment... I can only guess that after I kill enough alpha beowolves to gain nine more... it will be awesome!" I continue. "I will probably complete this later, because now I am still too weak to just go out and kill an alpha Beowolf on a whim."

"Hmm... train, and make weapons whenever you feel like it... however, when you complete that... I want you to tell me..." Raven says after a few seconds.

I do a mock salute "Aye aye!" And then walk away.

"what was I doing before all of this?" I ask myself.

My stomach growls. "Shit!"

I do a 180 and walk back over to them shyly poking my index fingers together.

"uh... Yeah... I kind of forgot that I was going to ask for food... so uh... can I have some food?" I quetly ask.

Vernal facepalms, walks away, and then comes back and throws a small loaf of bread at my face.

"Thanks..." I say as I do another 180 and walk away happily munching on my bread.

* * *

About 10 minutes later I am sitting below the tree that I have claimed as 'my tree' thinking about how to train.

'Hmm... how do I deal with my mana regeneration issue... I could put points into wis... but I have a feeling it will just go up on its own. Or, I could grind my skills so much that meditation gives me huge amounts and my abilities cost like nothing... how many years do I have till canon? Like... 11 years?... hmmmm... actually let's see what I have...'

'Skills'

 **Passive:-**

 **Gamer's Mind: (Passive) (Level MAX) Allows the user to be calm in the direst situations and gains Immunity to psychological effects. (Can be overloaded)**

 **Gamer's Body: (Passive) (Level MAX) Take physical damage, however it doesn't affect your combat ability, getting harmed hurts less and stops hurting faster, and sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and all Status Effects.**

 **Rifle Mastery (Passive) (Level 3 74.3%)**  
 **20% Increase to Damage with Rifles, 8% Increase to bullet velocity.**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery (Passive) (Level 3 31.5%)**  
 **20% Increase to Damage with Single Edged Swords, 8% increase Attack Speed.**

 **Dagger Mastery (Passive) (Level 3 0.0%)**  
 **20% Increase to Damage with Daggers, 8% Increase to Attack Speed.**

 **Aura (Passive/Active) 300 Mp Per Minute (Level 1 0.0%)**  
 **The Manifestation Of The Soul**  
 **Passively Increase Str, Dex, Vit, and Int by 5%**  
 **Actively Increase Str, Dex, And Vit By An Additional 25% And Increase Health Regeneration By 100%**

 **Active:-**

 **Observe: (Active) (Level 6 80.0%) A Skill that allows you to Observe an item or living creature for information.**

 **Mana Channel (Active) (Level 5 66.8%) Cost: 30 Mp**  
 **By Channeling Your Mana Through Your Weapon, You Temporarily Enchant Your Weapon To Deal Bonus Damage Equal To Your Int. You Also Increase Your Critical Hit Chance/Accuracy By 12%**

 **Sneak: (Active) (Level 16 33.8%)**  
 **This skill makes it harder for enemies to detect you. You are 170% harder to spot 170% harder to hear and 85% harder to smell.**

 **Sneak Attack (Active) (Level 6 80.0%)**  
 **With this skill, you deal extra damage by striking an unaware target**  
 **+150 Damage.**

 **Mana Bolt (Active) (Level 3 33.3%) Cost 90 Mp**  
 **You summon forth an orb of energy to harm your foes**  
 **deals damage equal to your int and may be charged with dust crystals for varying effects.**

 **Bloodhound (Active) (Level 3 23.1%) Cost: 290 Mp Per Minute.**  
 **This Skill increases your sense of smell by 120%**

 **Flash Step (Active) (Level 1 99.0%) Cost: 1000**  
 **By going from slow to fast nearly instantaneously, you seemingly teleport to those without keen eyes. This skill can be used with an attack, and functions as a sneak attack, for the foe does not see you coming. Only Able To Use This To Sneak Attack Once Per Battle Per Foe.**

 **Meditation (Active) (Level 10 87.4%)**  
 **By relaxing and letting your mind roam free, you increase your mana regeneration rate.**  
 **+190% Increase To Mana Regeneration When Active And 19% When Not Active.**

'hmmm... well... time to train!'

I activate my aura and then start to meditate. I spend an hour turning my aura on and off whilst meditating to regain Mp faster.

 **Aura Has Leveled Up, Aura Has Leveled Up, Aura Has Leveled Up, Aura Has Leveled Up, Aura Has Leveled Up.**

 **Meditation Has Leveled Up, Meditation Has Leveled Up, Meditation Has Leveled Up, Meditation Has Leveled Up, Meditation Has Leveled Up, Meditation Has Leveled Up.**

'I can go from 0 mp to full in about 12 minutes now, so that's nice... and my Aura can be used continuously for 4 minutes instead of just 3...'

'I need some more levels... I hope I don't die!' I think as I scale the wall and leap down onto the other side.

* * *

'you know, I don't actually know how I managed to avoid all of the Grimm in the forest when I went out hunting.' I think as I quietly climb through the trees

'wait... is that smoke?!'

I quickly turn and start climbing in the direction of the plume.

About 30 minutes later I have made it to a small village, the 10-foot outer walls barely holding, a 4-foot hole in the wall and Grimm everywhere.

'ok, here is a good chance to help some people... but also get stronger...'

I observe the Grimm trying to enter the walls of the village.

 **Creep Level 1 x30**

 **50/50 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 10**  
 **Dex 20**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 2**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Alpha Creep Level 5 x3**

 **300/300 Hp**  
 **100/100 Mp**

 **Str 30**  
 **Dex 20**  
 **Vit 15**  
 **Int 5**  
 **Wis 3**  
 **Luc 2**

 **Beowolf Level 5 x15**

 **400/400 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 30**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 30**  
 **Int 7**  
 **Wis 7**  
 **Luc 2**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15 x2**

 **900/900 Hp**  
 **300/300 Mp**

 **Str 40**  
 **Dex 60**  
 **Vit 40**  
 **Int 15**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 2**

 **Ursa Minor Level 20 x1**

 **3000/3000 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **150 Str**  
 **25 Dex**  
 **160 Vit**  
 **5 Int**  
 **5 Wis**  
 **3 Luc**

'Fuck... that's a lot of Grimm... ok... so the biggest threat I see, would be the alpha beowolves... the Ursa can be out sped, and the creeps and normal beowolves are basically meat shields at this point, the creeps, just being weak, and the beowolves who might actually hit me once or twice... ugh... let's just get this over with...'

One of the Alpha Beowolves creeps back away from the wall, waiting for the rest of the Grimm to funnel through the small opening.

'now is my chance...'

I leap out of the tree I was standing in and plunge Despair deep into its shoulder, then I leap off of it to the side, then I flash step past it, back into the treeline, leaving a deep gash across it's chest as it lets out a low whine and slumps to the ground.

 **Vital Cut (*1.5 Damage)**

 **Level Up.**

 **Flash Step Has Leveled Up.**

 **Sneak Has Leveled Up.**

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up.**

 **Mana Channel Has Leveled Up.**

 **Dagger Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

I quickly climb up into a tree and look back over the horde, some of them know something is up... however, the lesser intelligent ones like the normal creeps and some of the beowolves are still trying to climb over one another and get into the Village.

'Times two sneak attack damage is so op' I think to myself as I smirk.

The second alpha beowolf smells the ground and is walking into range... I leap out of the tree, down onto its back and plunge my knife into its spine, a dull crack echoing around the surrounding trees, then I leap off it and flash step forward severing its arm from its body.

 **Vital Cut (*1.5 Damage)**

 **Level Up.**

 **Flash Step Has Leveled Up.**

'can't slow down!' I quickly run near the opening of the wall and toss 5 vials of fire dust towards the horde of Creeps and Beowolves, activating the last one I tossed. When the vials explode, the normal Creeps immediately incinerate, and the Beowolves, and Alpha Creeps are left burning to death.

'Ok... just me and the Ursa Minor left... wait... I am pretty sure that some Grimm are already inside... WAIT WHERE DID THE URSA G-'

I get bitch slapped through the hole in the wall "SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I shout as I fly through the air and smash through a wall of a slightly burnt building.

 **Sean Chro Level 13**

 **HP: 1360/1360**  
 **AP: 960/1360**  
 **MP: 1405/1405**

I look up from where I am laying and I see a child, roughly about 6 years old, cowering behind a table crying. She has long blond hair that goes down to her waist and is held back by a small headband with a tiny bow. She has emerald green eyes and is wearing a pink dress that goes down to her knees and some white sneakers.

 **Sunny Elise Level 5**

 **Hp 400/400**  
 **Ap 0/0**  
 **Mp 0/0**

 **10 Str**  
 **20 Dex**  
 **8 Vit**  
 **13 Int**  
 **8 Wis**  
 **15 Luc**

"Hello friend..." I groan out as I am laying on the ground.

The Ursa growls behind me so I quickly stand up and turn around.

The girl gasps and covers her mouth trying to hold back her sobs.

I activate my aura and charge the Ursa, I duck under its swipe and dig my knife into its side, then I jump past.

 **Ursa Minor Level 20**

 **3000/3000 Hp**

'Mental note, I deal no damage without mana blade...'

 **Sean Chro Level 13**

 **HP: 1360/1360**  
 **AP: 960/1360**  
 **MP: 1130/1405**

'so, I'll put everything I have into one blow!' I think as I pull out three vials of frost dust.

I flash step towards it whilst coating my weapon with magic, then I leap up and jam Despair into its neck. Then I leap past it again, and then toss all three vials against its back, then shooting a mana bolt into the cloud, freezing the Ursa's paws to the ground.

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Ursa Minor Level 20**

 **1800/3000 Hp**

 **Frozen (5)**

 **Sean Chro Level 13**

 **HP: 1360/1360**  
 **AP: 960/1360**  
 **MP: 25/1405**

 **Dagger Mastery Has Leveled Up**

 **Mana Channel Has Leveled Up**

'UGH it's so tanky!'

I toss Despair into my inventory and pull out my ninja-to, and charge towards it, coating the blade in magical energy and stabbing forward into the Ursa's Eye. Then I shift it into a reverse grip with the blade outward and slash it across the face. The Ursa breaks its paws free and rears up onto its back legs, then slams both paws down towards me, which I dodge past it, dragging my blade across its ribs.

 **Super Crit (*3 Damage)**

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Cut (*1.5 Damage)**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

 **Ursa Minor Level 20**  
 **1546/3000 Hp**

 **Sean Chro Level 13**  
 **HP: 1360/1360**  
 **AP: 960/1360**  
 **MP: 0/1405**

I quickly back away from the Ursa, leading back towards the hole in the wall.

'plans are great when they just come to you in the middle of a fight' I think to myself as I back out of the wall.

The Ursa walks to the wall and stops for a second.

"Oh? Are you scaaaarrreeddd" I taunt. "You know you can't beat me so you are going to run away like the pathetic little Grimm you are?"

The Ursa stands on its hind legs and roars with rage. 'THIS IS MY MOMENT!'

I pull out 3 fire dust crystals, activate them and toss them just above the Grimm. The dust explodes and sets some of the Bear's fur on fire, while also crumbling the top of the wall above it. The rocks smashing against its hide and burying under half a ton of stone.

 **Level Up, Level Up.**

'wow... actually, I didn't expect that to work...'

 **By Using Your Surroundings To Kill A Stronger Enemy, You Have Gained 3 Int And 4 Wis.**

 **Due To Increasing Your Wis To 20, Your Mana Regeneration Has Improved To 2% Every 30 Seconds.**

 **Racial Ability Unlocked**  
 **? 1000 Mp Per Minute**  
 **? (Use to gain more information)**

 **You Have Gained 10000 Lien, Creep Claw x27, Creep Spine x7, Complete Creep Crystal x1, Beowolf Leather x8, Beowolf Rib x12, Beowolf Crystal Shard x2, Ursa Bone Plate x2, Ursa Jaw Bone x1, Powdered Fire Dust x20, Powdered Ice Dust x18, 12 Fire Dust Crystals, 7 ice Dust Crystal.**

I take a deep breath and I climb over the rubble and go back to the house. Some bullheads fly overhead just as I get into the building.

The little girl is still hiding behind the table and is sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey... Calm down..." I say as I walk up to her and pull her into a standing position. "It will be fine... We need to go now..."

I hear one of the bullheads land and the sound of gunfire shortly follows.

I tug her out of the hole I made in the wall and run towards the sound of gunfire. We make it to the town center, there is a bullhead landed in the center of town, with Huntsmen and Huntresses in a circle, shooting Grimm that came into range. I quickly run across the clearing with Sunny trailing behind me, running up to one of the huntsmen.

"Take her!" I say as I shove her in front of me. "Bye!" I shout as I do a 180 and sprint out of the center of town to the edge of the city, leaping from roof to roof, avoiding all the Grimm I could. I hear a new bullhead fly in, only to fall out of the sky after being pelted with razor sharp black feathers. 'GAINT NEVERMORE! THAT IS MY QUE TO LEAVE! FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M OUT!'

I turn and start to run again until I hear "HEY!"

"Wai wha?" I say as I turn back to see who had called out.

"YOU?!" He shouts

"YOU!?" I shout.

 **Qrow Branwen Level ?**

'fuckmylife...'

* * *

 **Hi how are ya, it's me FLAME! I am here to tell you that I am taking in Ocs for the signal arc that I am going to make. So basically, I need some assistance for filling out the class that in canon didn't make it to beacon because all of Vale basically fucking exploded. (Keep in mind that i wont be doing this arc for AGES! so you have enough time to think up a great character.)**

 **Character Forum:**

 **Name: (Please nothing stupid like 'dankmemedudebroslayerultrayangfan221')**

 **Race: (Please no super edgy races, like a fucking dragon in human form or a literal humanoid Grimm(even though the race of Sean is pretty fuckin edgy).)**

 **Semblance: (Please note that 9/10 first years won't actually have this because they have just had their aura unlocked to get into signal)**

 **Preferred Level: (8-18 (Or maybe higher if you give an actual good reason.))**

 **Preferred Stat Layout: (please state what you want your stat layout to be out of 40+3 point per level.(Because you don't actually have the gamer ability and are at that time, just a child with aura.))**

 **Short Backstory: (Please more than just a sentence... like what drives your character to get stronger. For Sean, it's because he knows what is going to happen and he wishes for a 'happy ending'.)**

 **A character tic: (Like how ruby loves cookies, strawberries and is a weapon nut, and also wants to be a huntress because it is 'romantic'.)**

 **Preferred Weapon: (what type of weapon to do you want, like a battle-axe that turns into a heavy machine gun, or a staff that can shoot out dust crystals like a blowpipe, and also include the name of the weapon, because everything is named apperently.)**

 **Hmmm... I don't think i am missing anything else... So, I'll see you in the next chapter of The Remnant Gamer. Bye!**

 **(its 5am as I write/edit this... I'm going to bed...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"….. BYE!" I shout as I leap off the building down into the alleyway.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Qrow shouts as he leaps down after me.

'oh shit! he is catching up! Let's see if any of these racial abilities do anything!'

I hold my hand out and a small cloud of mist appears out of thin air as I run into it. 'useful... but not that useful... UHM... NUMBER 2 Burger ki- NO! NO TIME FOR THAT!'

The world around me gets larger and I hit the ground. 'wait what the fuck?'

I look down to my hands and there are long thin fingers with a leathery membrane in-between each finger. 'holy shit... am I a fucking bat?! NO TIME TO THINK TIME TO GO!'

I take to the air and quickly get out of the village, I fly as fast as I can in the direction of the camp, clearing about a three-fourths of the distance. I turn back into a human... and fall 30 feet to the ground tumbling head over heels for about 15 feet. "SHIIIIIIII- MY LIMBS!"

I shakily get up and climb into a tree. ' meditate... get more Mp, and then turn into a bat again...'

I sit down in the tree and start to meditate, waiting 4 minutes, regaining about roughly 70% of my Mp.

I feel the branch I am sitting on shake slightly and I open my eyes... to see a Crow sitting at the edge looking at me.

"…"

I calmly jump out of the tree and break into a sprint as soon as I hit the ground. Then I run behind a tree and turn into a bat as I circle behind it, avoiding the view of the crow. Then I fly off towards camp, and land in one of the trees, then turn back into a 'human'.

'and i am back at home base...'

'ok... so... racial abilities... that is a thing...'

 **Vampiric Mist: 100 Mp Per 5-foot square.**  
 **You can use your innate magical ability to create mist that acts as an extension of your senses. You can feel those in the mist, however they might not be able to see you.**

'holyshit... I am a vampire... wait... I don't burst into flames whenever I am in sunlight... so I am not a vampire... but the sun made me feel weird so... I am a vampire... what? I AM SO FUCKING CONFUSED!'

 **Bat Form: 1000 Mp Per Minute. (Cost 25% less at night)**  
 **Due to being a Dhampir, you kept some of your vampire special abilities due to your bloodline. For the duration of the spell, you may turn into a bat and then back to your humanoid form at will, and when you do transform into a bat, you have all of the qualities of a bat, Echolocation, Flight, and Rabies! (maybe not that last one). You cannot use most spells, yet you may cast certain spells whilst in this form.**

'oh... well ok then... if I had actually read further, I would have actually, known my race... Dhampir are half vampires if my memory is correct... that's... pretty neat...'

 **Due to figuring out your race, you may now see your racial traits and abilities.**

 **Increased Senses: The Dhampir, being half vampires, have better senses than normal humans.**  
 **Can see 10 Times better than a human at night, has a sense of smell twice that of an average human, and can hear 3 times better than an average human as well.**

 **Light Weakness: "Who thought that a massive ball of flaming gas in the sky was a good idea?! It makes my skin crawl!" Dhampir whilst not full vampires, still have their weakness to light, it's just not as intense. Take double damage from light-based attacks such as silver eyes, and laser weaponry.**

 **Fire Weakness: Dhampir take an extra 50% damage from fire-based attacks and dust.**

 **Cold/Electricity Resistance: Dhampir take 20% less damage from Electricity-based and frost-based attacks and dust of these elements.**

 **[Racial Ability Locked]**

 **[Racial Ability Locked]**

 **Nightwalker:**  
 **"The things of the night cannot be explained in the day, for they do not then exist."**  
 **+20% to Dex, Str, and Int (For the purposes of damage) at night.**

"…" 'you know... this is quite a bit to dump onto me all at once...'

'stats'

 **Name: Sean Chro**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Race: (Dhampir (Half Vampire))**  
 **Level: 15: 0.0% (250/3500)**

 **HP: 1560/1560**  
 **AP: 1560/1560**  
 **MP: 1605/1605**

 **HPR: +15.6 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **APR: +15.6 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **MPR: +40.1 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Strength: 7 +5% +20% = 8**  
 **Dexterity: 50 +5% +20% = 62**  
 **Vitality: 12 +5% = 12**  
 **Intelligence: 23 +5% +20% = 24 (28)**  
 **Wisdom: 23**  
 **Luck: 10**  
 **Points: 35**

'hmmm... I managed to get this far just based on speed alone... yet I am still being out sped... so I am going to get 100 Dex till I start putting any into luck and Int. It also gives my Int a larger chance to increase over time...'

'raven will probably want to loot that place, so I'll tell her about it tomorrow... but now I meditate... and make it so my aura can be turned on basically at will... if the cost goes down by 5 per level... I need to get my aura to level... 60? Seems legit.'

I sit down and activate my aura, then I close my eyes, and then I meditate until the sun comes up.

 **Aura Has Leveled Up x15**

 **Meditation Has Leveled up, Meditation Has Leveled up, Meditation Has Leveled up, Meditation Has Leveled up, Meditation Has Leveled up.**

'oh... I haven't moved at all for several hours... my legs are asleep...'

I fall out of the tree and land on my feet. 'Huh... maybe I am getting used to falling, so I am like a cat!'

 **Through A Specific Action You Have Gained A Title.**

 **Cat's Grace**  
 **75% Chance to land on your feet, and 25% chance to ignore fall damage.**

I quickly equip the title and walk towards Raven's building... when I get there I see Raven and Vernal speaking.

"Have you seen the kid today?" Raven asks.

"Nope, I just woke up so... he is probably around." Vernal answers.

"Hi!" I exclaim entering their conversation.

"Oh... there he is..." Raven says. "Okay, Kid..."

"Sean" I say.

"What?" Raven asks.

"Sean... it's my name." I say

"Alright **KID** today we begin your training." Raven states.

"Uhm... Actually, a village near here was overrun by grimm and I was wondering if we should go and loot it, because some huntsmen showed up in some bullheads and some of them were knocked out of the sky." I say quietly.

"Tch... it was bound to happen anyway... you don't just go out into a Grimm infested forest with almost no weapons and create a small village." Raven grumbles as she looks to Vernal. "Vernal, take three or four people to go and see if anything there is of actual worth, if you see some small things that you can carry back, do so, but report back to me if you find anything useful that is too large to carry back that we need."

"Yes Ma'am" Vernal says before she turns and walks away.

"So, what did you achieve last night." Raven asks as she looks back to me.

"well, first I got stronger, and then I got some cool stuff... like this." I say as I pull out the completed creep crystal.

'Observe'

 **Creep Crystal (Complete)**  
 **Beware those who use the Creep Crystal for the Creep King takes no prisoners.**

"oh..." I mumble as I look down at the hand sized crystal. (4-year old's hand)

"Do you want to hear the good news... or the bad news first..."

Raven rubs her temples. "Oh Monty... What did you do?" She sighs "The good news first."

"I uh... Figured out what the Grimm Crystals do..." I say in a chipper tone.

"The bad..." Raven says as she rubs her temples

"They... summon a stronger Grimm of that type... even stronger than the alphas."

"Of course, they do..." Raven mumbles.

"But I could probably get some cool stuff from them that the normal Grimm don't have." I continue.

She sighs. "Meet me outside in 5 minutes..."

 ***5 Minutes Later***

"Ok... I want to you summon it." Raven commands from the sidelines of the clearing we are in.

"Uh... Okay?"

I channel mana into the crystal, it glows a bright red and slowly disintegrates into light particles that float in front of me and form a circle in the air. They land on the ground and a large portal opens amidst the grass and dirt and a large claw comes through. A large head comes through a second later, and then a second claw, pulling its back legs and its tail through the dimensional rift.

It has a long body, roughly 8 feet long, on its four legs, it stands about 4 feet tall, black muscles rippling about its body, its face covered by a black mask that leads up into a small spiky frill. A small line of bone spikes leading down its spine and stopping at its tail. Blood red spines leading out of its shoulders and multiple small red spikes leading down its back legs, its razor-sharp talons digging into the earth beneath its feet.

It looks around before its eyes lock with my own then it rears up on its hind legs and lets out a furious roar.

 **Creep King – Hail To The King Baby!**

'was that a borderlands splash screen.'

"Now what?" I shout over to Raven.

"Kill it!" She shouts back.

 **Bgm: Touhou 15.5 - Antinomy of Common Flowers OST - Sumireko's Theme**

"Where that music just come from..." Raven mutters from the sidelines.

"…" I look back over to the Grimm in front of me. 'observe.'

 **Observe Has Leveled Up**

 **Creep King Level 20**

 **2000/2000 Hp**  
 **10000/10000 Mp**

 **Str 120**  
 **Dex 80**  
 **Vit 60**  
 **Int 40**  
 **Wis 40**  
 **Luc 7**

'oh no... well... I'm going to hit it with everything I have...'

I draw my dagger and activate my aura, then I channel magic through the blade, making glow dully. I flash step forward, clearing the distance between us. My knife digs into its side and leaves a large gash across its neck, it shrieks in agony as it jumps away from me.

 **Super Crit (*3 Damage)**

 **Creep King Level 20**

 **330/2000 Hp**  
 **10000/10000 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level: 15:**

 **HP: 1560/1560**  
 **AP: 1560/1560**  
 **MP: 395/1605**

'OH MY GOD I ALMOST KILLED IT IN ONE HIT! AHAHAHAHA!'

 **Flash Step Has Leveled Up.**

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up.**

 **Mana Channel Has Leveled Up.**

I slide to a stop, then turn towards it and start running towards it, the Creep King opens its mouth and unleashes a large gout of fire at me. I dive to the side, but I get slightly burned, it readjusts and unleashes another gout of fire at me, catching me head on. I run through the flames and leap up above it, pulling out my ninja-to and jamming both magically enhanced weapons into its back.

 **Creep King Level 20**

 **130/2000 Hp**  
 **8000/10000 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level: 15:**

 **HP: 1560/1560**  
 **AP: 300/1560**  
 **MP: 365/1605**

 **Vital Cut (*1.5 damage)**

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

The Creep King quickly backs up and roars into the air, two smaller portals appear in the air behind it, and exploding out from it is two smaller versions of its self, coated with armor. They are about 5 feet long and 3 feet tall, with less spines and a smaller frill.

'Observe'

 **Creep Prince Level 10 x2**

 **700/700 Hp**  
 **500/500 Mp**

 **Str 60**  
 **Dex 40**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **Int 20**  
 **Wis 20**  
 **Luc 5**

Each Creep Prince summons an Alpha Creep, and each Alpha Creep summons 2 regular creeps. I toss my ninja-to back into my inventory.

'you know what... I am tired of this bullshit... System, put 27 points into my Int, and the rest into luck.'

 **Sean Chro Level: 15:**

 **HP: 1560/1560**  
 **AP: 300/1560**  
 **MP: 960/2200**

 **Due To Increasing Your Int to 50, You Have Gained A Skill.**

 **Mana Adept (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Add 25% To Your Maximum Mana And Deal An Extra 10% Damage With Pure Magical Attacks.**

I hold out one hand and fire 3 Manabolts, killing the king where he stood.

 **Level Up!**

 **Mana Bolt Has Leveled Up, Mana Bolt Has Leveled Up.**

I flash step towards one of the princes, coating my blade in mana, stabbing Despair deep into its throat. I leap off its side and flash step to the other one, beheading it as I fly past, then fire one Manabolt into the side of the still living creep prince, killing it. One of the normal Creeps leap towards me, but I instantly kill it with a magic enhanced backhand, snapping its neck.

 **Vital Cut (*1.5 damage)**

 **Sean Chro Level: 16:**

 **HP: 1660/1660**  
 **AP: 1660/1660**  
 **MP: 290/2325**

I run at one of the alpha creeps, cutting down the 3 other normal creeps who thought that it would be a good time to attack. I sink my blade into the alpha's shoulder and kick off it into the air, I land on my feet roughly 5 feet away, ducking under the other alpha, who had leapt at me, dragging my blade across it's stomach and then quickly backing away.

 **Vital Cut (*1.5 damage)**

 **Dagger Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

 **Mana Channeling Has Leveled Up.**

 **Alpha Creep Level 5 (1)**

 **230/300 Hp**  
 **0/100 Mp**

 **Alpha Creep Level 5 (2)**  
 **185/300 Hp**  
 **0/100 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level: 16:**

 **HP: 1660/1660**  
 **AP: 1660/1660**  
 **MP: 170/2325**

My boost from aura turns off, so the Grimm take the chance to charge at me, the first one leaps into the air, so I quickly bring out my Ninja-to from my inventory, then stab both into its chest. I see the second Alpha running up behind me so I quickly spin and kick it in the face, using the momentum to drag Dispair out of the other one's chest and stabbing it in the neck.

 **Vital Cut (*1.5 damage)**

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Alpha Creep Level 5 (1)**

 **37/300 Hp**  
 **0/100 Mp**

 **Alpha Creep Level 5 (2)**  
 **25/300 Hp**  
 **0/100 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level: 16:**

 **HP: 1660/1660**  
 **AP: 1660/1660**  
 **MP: 140/2325**

I pull my Ninja-to free and slash downward, killing the first one, then I behead the second one with Despair.

 **Bgm: End**

 **Mana Channeling Has Leveled Up.**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

 **Dagger Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

 **You Have Gained, 2000 Lien, 5 Creep Claws, 3 Creep Spines, Creep King's Horn x2, Creep King's Gem x1, King's Amulet, Creep King's Crown, and Gravity Dust Crystal 3.**

"that was... pretty stressful..." I mumble as I fall to my knees. "Tired... now... all out of mana..."

"How did you do that?" Raven asks as she walks up.

"Do what?" I ask.

"You regained all of your aura after you killed that large creep... but... good job... that Grimm would have killed about 50% of the camp in a situation like that... I'm impressed..."

"Ok... let see what I have..." I mumble from my kneeling position.

I bring out the amulet. It's a small necklace with a black creep's mask, with purple eyes and lines around it, about the size of my 4-year-old palm.

'Observe'

 **Creep King's Amulet: "Come Fourth And Guard My Body!" Summons 1 Allied Creep Prince Per 1000 Mp Used, They Last 10 minutes Before You Need To Recast.**

"Hey... Can I have a pet..." I mumble

"That depends... are we talking about a normal cat or dog... or whatever that item probably summons..." Raven says.

"The second one." I say as I hand her the amulet. "Please channel some magical energy into that."

She holds it out in front of her and it glows a dull red before 3 portals appear out of thin air. Summoning forth 3 grey Grimm with black mask with purple lies and purple eyes.

"ok... number one..." I say "How much mana did you use..."

"About five percent." She says.

"WHAT!?" I shout. "I could barely summon two if I used almost all of my magic."

"Like I said before... you are weak... but defiantly the strongest four-year-old that ever lived" She says. "So, how strong are these babies?"

"Strong enough to hold its own against an alpha beowolf and possibly win..." I say in a small voice still kind of stunned.

"Are they permanent?" She asks.

"No... they last 10 minutes..." I answer.

"I'm keeping this." She says. "Any objections?"

"I couldn't take it even if I tried... it would be more useful in your hands anyway... I can get another..." I mumble out.

"let's see item two..." I sigh.

I pull out a shield roughly shaped like the creep king's head, tinted glass in place of eyes, and red lines cascading across it, two small tubes with a trigger leading straight out from the side for about half an inch, a trigger attached near the place where you place it on your arm, just in range of an adult's fingers.

'Observe'

 **Creep King's Crown: "I OFFER YOU DEATH! BURNING PAINFUL DEATH! AHAHAHAH!" Deflects 50 Damage, Has A Tube That You Can Put Dust And Dust Crystals That Shoot Out In A Gout Or As A Grenade When The Trigger Is Pulled. +20% Fire Resistance**

"this... is completely useless to me... the fire resistance is nice... but I can't reach the triggers... so uh... give this to someone... when you pull the trigger depending what type of dust you have in the tubes, it's a grenade launcher or a flamethrower."

"How are you able to do that?" Raven asks.

"Look at an item once and figure out what it does?" I ask.

"Yes, That." She says.

"An Observation ability, it allows me to see the effect of items and such, it also works on grimm and people... well... not you... because of how strong you are... but it worked on Vernal, its how I am so accurately able to do things, like how I knew that strike would kill me 17 times over, considering you knocked Vernal's aura down from 17000 to 0 in a single hit." I explain. "So, by kidnapping me and getting me to join your tribe, you hit the metaphorical jackpot because of my ability... which I will reveal later when I feel comfortable about it."

"…"

"Anything else for me to do or can I sleep now?" I ask.

"No, you have proven yourself 100 times over... you may sleep." She says.

"Yaaay" I half-heartedly exclaim as I start walking back towards camp to go to sleep in a tree.

* * *

 **Hi Its me again! I would like to know your opinion on how this compares to chapter 1, and thank you for all of the 4000 views!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **001: Cf96: "Cool!"**

 **I'm glad you think so and I hope you are still enjoying the story.**

 **002: Overlord: *Really detailed comment about an oc and some stuff about the story.***

 **Im sorry that I wasn't able to read the whole review from my gmail, fanfiction does this bullshit thing where you can't actually see guest reviews in the review tab for 2 days after you have posted them, I hope I don't disappoint with your oc, and I hope you continue to read this story, even though it is pretty shitty.**

 **Until next time! -Flame**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

"Sleep is great..." I yawn as I sit up from my laying position... and flop off the branch I was sitting on and land on my feet. 'hurrah for Cat's Grace... now what time is it?'

I look up to the sky and see the sun up at its highest point. "SHIT MY EYES!" I exclaim as I cover my face and look down. 'light sensitivity, you're a bitch.'

I slowly open my eyes and wait for the spots to disappear.

"So, its Mid-day... and if the sun would stop molesting my eyes, I may actually, accomplish something today." I mumble to myself

'First breakfast, and then after that... I really want that one creep item... so... TIME TO KILL THE KING! Later today after I gain enough creep crystals... but now... I'm going to see what raven is doing...'

I walk over to the training ground, Raven is making Vernal fight 5 Creep Princes at once.

"…"

"Is anyone questioning your new ability?" I ask from across the clearing.

"If Schnees' can do it, then why can't I?" Raven says.

"That's pretty reasonable actually." I say back

"Though these things could be stronger..." She says.

"You can summon SIXTY of them at once, they aren't supposed to be strong, they are easily alpha beowolf level, but with that many... almost anything in this forest is already dead... also they should make pretty good pack animals." I say. "But... maybe when I kill the beowolf one... he will give me a stronger thing... but it will probably cost more energy..."

"Noted..." She says.

"I'm going out after I eat something, see you later!" I exclaim as I walk away.

* * *

After about an hour of sneaking around the forest, I have killed 3 Alpha Beowolves and 8 Alpha Creeps, gaining a single level, 3 Beowolf crystals, and 8 Creep crystals, also 2 levels in sneak attack, and 2 levels in flash step.

I go back to that clearing where I fought the Creep King before.

I channel mana into the crystal, it glows a bright red and slowly disintegrates into light particles that float in front of me and form a circle in the air. They land on the ground and a large portal opens amidst the grass and dirt and a large claw comes through. A large head comes through a second later, and then a second claw, pulling its back legs and its tail through the dimensional rift.

It has a long body, roughly 8 feet long, on its four legs, it stands about 4 feet tall, black muscles rippling about its body, its face covered by a black mask that leads up into a small spiky frill. A small line of bone spikes leading down its spine and stopping at its tail. Blood red spines leading out of its shoulders and multiple small red spikes leading down its back legs, its razor-sharp talons digging into the earth beneath its feet.

'this again?' I think.

It looks around before its eyes lock with my own then it rears up on its hind legs and lets out a furious roar.

 **Creep King – Hail To The King Baby!**

It rears back and roars, losing almost all of its mp then I flash step and jam my dagger into its side, and jump away from it. Flash stepping into one of the princes that spawned, beheading it instantly.

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **225/2000 Hp**  
 **2000/10000 Mp**

 **Str 120**  
 **Dex 80**  
 **Vit 60**  
 **Int 40**  
 **Wis 40**  
 **Luc 7**

'once again, almost instantly killed...'

I hold out my hand shooting 5 manabolts into its side, killing it.

 **Level Up!**

Then I flash step into the other prince, killing it before it had a chance to summon anything.

 **You Have Gained, 1800 Lien, Creep King's Horn x3, Creep King's Gem x2, King's Gauntlet, King's Mask, Justice and Gravity Dust Crystal x4.**

I pull out a white bone gauntlet with small red gems on the knuckles.

 **King's Gauntlet: "Get smacked by the king!" Gain +10 Str (Added After Modifiers) (+10 Armor when struck on the forearm.)**

'too large for my hands...'

I pull out a white mask with a red glass visor and a jagged red painted smile on the lower half.

 **"King's Mask: "I SEE YOU!" The Wearer Gains Night vision 8 times better than a normal human.**

'mine is better...'

I pull out a long spear that is twisted near the blade, a jagged blade, about 10 inches long, with barbs poking out of the sides of it. With two horns curling backwards from where the blade connects with the shaft, forming some kind of hilt, or it is just made to NEVER be pulled out. At the end of the shaft is two small holes that lead through to the other side, one slightly larger than the other.

 **Justice: "GUILTY! GUILTY!" Deals an average damage of 30+Str*1.5, Does An Additional 30 Damage To Grimm. [Second Ability Locked]**

I place the one of the King Creep's Gem into the larger hole.

 **Justice: "GUILTY! GUILTY!" Deals an average damage of 30+Str*1.5, Does An Additional 30 Damage To Grimm. Causes 5 Bleed Damage Per Second When The Spear Is Inside Something.**

I sigh... 'well... time for one more kill... and maybe I'll get the thing...'

I summon another one, and immediately flash step and cut its head off.

 **Super Crit! (*3 damage)**

"…"

'I knew sneak attack was op... but that is kind of fucking broken...'

 **Level Up!**

 **Flash Step Has Leveled Up.**

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up.**

 **Dagger Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

 **1200 Lien, Creep King's Horn x1, King's Amulet, and Gravity Dust Crystal x2.**

'YEEES!'

I put the amulet on. 'well... my day has been successful! And its roughly... 2pm right now? Time to go back to camp then...'

I return to camp and search for Raven, when I find her she is talking to Vernal.

"You did really well against that many opponents, however they weren't as strong as you, more than one enemy can be a bit of an issue to deal with..." Raven says.

"Yeah... how did you even tame Grimm anyway?" Vernal asks. "These aren't even like any Grimm I have ever seen..."

"That kid- Sean's semblance is really powerful, he can create things out of thin air, he creates these things somehow by killing Grimm, he also seems to get stronger after every grimm he kills..." Raven says.

"I do..." I say as I walk up.

"oh... if you speak of the devil he shall appear I guess..." Raven shrugs.

"I killed 'it' twice and I got some things that are completely useless to me..."

I pull out the gauntlet. "too big" The mask "It does nothing for me." And then the spear. "Pretty cool actually, I just think someone else could use it better, like attaching a rope to it and shooting it out of a ballista."

I point to the gauntlet "Increases the strength of the wearer." I point to the mask "Gives nightvision 8 times better than a normal human" and then the spear. "Deals extra damage to grimm and causes them to bleed heavily whilst it is still in their body."

"How does he even do this shit?!" Vernal mumbles.

"by the way, you should be able to find something to do with this stuff." I say as I pull out all of my creep claws and creep spines. "Like use the claws for nails or something... and the spines for... you know, I'm not very imaginative so... I'll let you do that."

I turn and walk away.

"I'll never understand that kid... He is WAY too smart to be only 4 years old..." Vernal Mumbles as I walk away.

"he is an enigma..." Raven agrees. "You should see him fight..."

"Why?" Vernal asks.

"Because … beheaded ... two … in less … a second" Raven says.

'well... I'm too far to hear them well... thanks to enhanced hearing I was able to even hear that much...'

O well... I'm going to meditate for a while...

I sit in a tree and activate meditation and Aura.

* * *

8 hours later, I stop and look up to see that the sun has gone down. I yawn and then look over at my alert screens.

 **Meditation Has Leveled Up x10**

 **Aura Has Leveled Up x8**

I go out into the forest because I was bored, a small plume of smoke caught my attention. 'The village should have gone out by now...'

I creep through the trees for about 30 minutes, and I have come to a small clearing with a camp fire. A small girl, roughly about 7 years old, sits at the campfire with her knees against her chest, crying.

 **June Lacey**  
 **[The Spring Maiden]**  
 **Level 10**

 **500/500 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **1000/1000 Mp**

 **Str 10**  
 **Dex 20**  
 **Vit 12**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 10**

'WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUU-'

An alpha beowolf bursts into the clearing right behind her, charging right towards her. I flash step past the beowolf. She turns to look at it, just as it falls to the ground dead, with no head.

 **You Have Gained A Beowolf Crystal Shard.**

I look back over to her. "Sup..."

"W-who are you?" She asks amidst her sniffles.

"Sean Chro, just some kid with a knife in a forest." I say. "Now, let's get you out of here..."

"O-okay..." She stutters.

A Quest Has Been Created:

 **The Perfect Season:**  
 **You have found the spring maiden in the forest all alone after she has run away from Mistral, take her to Vale and get her to see Professor Ozpin.**

 **Objectives:**  
 **Get To Vale [ ]**  
 **Speak To Ozpin [ ]**  
 **Don't Let Raven Find Out [ ]**  
 **Keep June Alive [ ]**

 **Rewards: 15000 Exp, Admission To Signal, Drastically Different Timeline, Random Skillbook.**

'You know, I kind of forgot about quests...'

"Now... I am going to summon a companion you may ride... be advised, he does look like a grimm... but he isn't, you will be 100% safe... and it will allow us to move at night. We need to get out of this forest and get on our way..." I say.

"O-okay." She says.

"Come forth Craig!"

The regular summoned Creep Prince appears, a grey body, black mask, and purple eyes and markings. However, something happened that I didn't expect...

 **Item Mutated... Due To Giving Your Grimm A Name, You Have Gained A Familiar... Please Choose One Starter Ability...**

 **[[Fire Breath]] [[Increased Size]] [[Extra Armor]] [[Extra Skill Points]]**

I tap the first one.

 **Fire Breath: Your familiar is capable of doing what you thought only creep kings could do. Shooting a 15-foot line, or a 5-foot cone of fire, dealing Int+500% fire damage. Cost 500 Mp**

I tap the second one.

 **Increased Size: Your Creep Prince Increases Its Size To That Of A Creep King, from its current size(3 feet tall, 5 feet long to 4 feet tall, 8 feet long. It's base melee damage also increases when you choose this ability.**

The third.

 **Extra Armor: Gain an extra 25 armor on top of the base 25.**

And the fourth.

 **Extra Skill Points: +30 base skill points on top of the starter Skill Points.**

I choose increased size. Craig turns into black mist for a second before he turns into a larger version of himself.

I observe my necklace.

 **King's Ammulet (Modified): Summons Craig the Prince Creep, and lasts permanently, 1-day cooldown in between death and revival.**

"He looks so cool..." June says, losing her fear and sadness for a second.

 **A Familiar Tab Has Been Added In The Gamer Menu. Please go into it to allocate your familiar's stat points, because it currently has 0 in all stats.**

I quickly enter the familiar tab.

 **Familiar Tab:**

 **001:**

 **Name: Craig**  
 **Race: Creep Prince**  
 **Level: 1 0%**

 **100/100 Hp**  
 **100/100 Mp**

 **Stats:**  
 **Str: 0**  
 **Dex: 0**  
 **Vit: 0**  
 **Int: 0**  
 **Wis: 0**  
 **Luck: 0**  
 **Points: 60**

 **Attacks:**  
 **Bite 100+ Str*1.5**  
 **Claw 50+ Half Of Str**  
 **Tail Slap 30+Str**

 **Abilities:**

 **000 (Base) Armor: -25 Damage From Attacks**

 **001 (Starter): Increased Size: Your Creep Prince Increases Its Size To That Of A Creep King, from its current size(3 feet tall, 5 feet long to 4 feet tall, 8 feet long. It's base melee damage also increases when you choose this ability.**

I quickly add in the points in the places I wanted. 'so, I'm more of a sneaky spell caster, so I need something that is AWESOME at holding people off and regular melee combat.'

 **Name: Craig**  
 **Level: 1 0%**

 **200/200 Hp**  
 **125/125 Mp**

 **Stats:**  
 **Str: 15**  
 **Dex: 10**  
 **Vit: 20**  
 **Int: 5**  
 **Wis: 5**  
 **Luck: 5**  
 **Points: 0**

"get on him..." I say as I point to his back.

'Set Wave Point: Beacon'

A tiny blip appears on my mini map, and there are small arrows on the ground in front of us. 'huh... so that actually worked...'

Craig kneels down and I climb onto his neck, then June climbs up between his shoulder spikes.

"Onwards Craig!" I exclaim as he starts to trot in the opposite direction. "No, Craig, other way."

Craig turns around and starts to walk in the other direction.

"Where did you find him?" June asks.

"It was... an experience..." I say after a few seconds.

"I was attacked by a stronger version of him, that could shoot fire and summon smaller versions of himself..." I say. "However, when I beat him, he decided to accompany me on my journey."

"Admittedly, he is nowhere near as strong as the original one... but he has larger potential..." I say. "The only ability he has is that he has armor, and the original didn't, but he is the same size as the original."

"So cool!" She mumbles. "when they aren't trying to kill you, Grimm are really cool looking."

"So... why are you all alone in a forest crying your eyes out?" I ask.

"Mister Onix is just using me... I heard him talking to a scary voice on his scroll... he said that he would kill m-me after I opened a door..." She starts to cry. "I-I thought he was so nice... after my m-mother died... I was homeless and he invited me to say in his home... B-but he wanted to kill me..."

"That... sounds horrible... but you are special, you shouldn't let them bring you down, you have amazing powers, and I know you will do great things." I say. "have you ever heard the story of the maidens?"

"Y-yes... mommy used to read it to me all the t-time." She sniffles. "Why?"

"What if I told you... that most of the fairytales on remnant are actually true..." I say.

"W-What?" She asks.

"Hey Craig... can you pick up the pace slightly?" I ask seeing as we are currently going at about 5 miles per hour. "I want us to get out of this forest as quickly as possible..."

Craig doubles his speed.

"Yep... the silver eyes, the maidens, even the story about the two gods..." I say.

"What?" She asks. "So, you are saying I have some kind of mythical power?"

"That is exactly what I am saying... you... are the spring maiden..." I say.

"WHAT!?" She exclaims.

"Yep..." I say. "I see no reason to hide it from you..."

"But aren't I supposed to be able to control elements and use magic?" She asks.

"You do actually have magic... actually quite a bit of it." I say. "You just don't know how to use it well."

"W-what?" She asks. "How do I bring it out?"

"Well for me, I just focused and tried to feel an energy I knew I had, then when I found it, and then I kept trying to draw it out to my hands, and eventually I got it!" I exclaim. "But for your powers, we may need to go to beacon and see professor Ozpin, he has experience with this."

"Wait, you have magic?!" She asks.

"yeah, it's kind of a forgotten thing now... I'm pretty sure most humans and faunus may be able to do it, they just don't know how or don't have the right bloodline." I say. "Do you want to see some magic to have a basis on what you should be doing?"

"Yeah!" She exclaims.

I hold my hand out and shoot a single manabolt, causing the bark of a tree, and about an inch of the wood to shatter.

"That's what I can do..." I say

"Woah..." She mumbles out.

"it's pretty cool." I say.

"So, I can do that if I try hard enough?" She asks.

"After some time, yes you can."

She closes her eyes and lowers her head. "Then I'm going to start right away! So, I can become cool like you!"

After about 25 minutes of this pace we make it out of the forest we were in and got to a 'main' pathway.

I look back to see June's head slowly nodding as if she is on the verge of sleep.

"Craig... slow down... she is almost asleep." I whisper.

'fuck canon, canon can go die for all I care... I'm saving this girl, and raven won't be getting her power... even though I gave her an item that summons a small army of Grimm... you know... maybe that was a bad decision... but any good hunter should be able to easily beat them all... and then lose to her after their aura is lowered and they are out of ammunition... fuck... eh... nothing I can do about it now anyways...'

'The fact that Raven killed this girl after she got June to trust her... what a heartless monster...'

'I will NOT let that happen to her' I think as we continue down the path.

* * *

 **Hi! It's me again, and I am here to tell you:**

 **1: I figured out the guest thing... and in conclusion, I am fucking retarded...**

 **2: Overseer I fucking messed up your name last chapter, and I am sorry for this.**

 **3: I think I am getting better at this? Am I?**

 **4: I'm going to be slowing down on the chapters so I don't get writers block and have to mash my face into a keyboard repeatedly.**

 **5: I am a literal vampire in real life, I woke up at 6pm yesterday and I spend all night writing this and I now finish it at 8:21 Am. Sleeping Schedule? WHATS THAT?!**

 **6: so far, I have 3 For sure ocs that are going to be in Sean's class at signal. When you add Sean and Ruby, you have 5 total students, im going to look for 24-32 students, so... yaaaay.**

 **7: this story has just over 6000 views, 100+ Follows, and almost 100 Favorites. tbh I don't think I deserve it, but thanks anyway.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **001: The Observer: Actual Review: "** **Great story so far. 11 years before canon? You have a lot to work with. What you need to work on however is characters and their respective personalities. Most seem bland and very similar to each other. RPG descriptions are on point though so that's a bonus. Sean's nice. You're imaginative and quite creative so I trust you'll do great for future chapters."**

 **Thanks, to be honest... I didn't think I would get this far... and thanks for the oc, it's by far the most organized submission I have gotten, and I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **002: Guest 13: "Uchiha"**

 **The fucking fuck you mean by that shiz? This ain't no NAHROOTOU!**

 **003: Cf96: "Cool"**

 **Fucking what? Again? Wow... ok... I guess... thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

 **004: DavidQWashington: "** **Just as a pointer if you keep posting every couple of days you'll work your self into the ground and start to hate writing. As one fanfic writer to another its best to post every week, bimonthly, or monthly. Just incase you get writers block you'll have time and rewritten chapters to to post in bout's of writers block. But this is just my opinion you can do whatever you want its your story and a damn good one at that Monty would be proud of your work."**

 **Thank you for the sound advice, and the thing is, there probably won't be a story for a while, because...**  
 **1: I get nothing done on the weekends.**

 **2: I actually did have a bit of trouble deciding on how to proceed from last chapter.**

 **3: holy shit I just had one of those déjà vu moments and it lasted longer than just a second, it was a full 5 seconds of me looking at this section of the story and me fumbling around my tabs wondering what the fuck I am doing. (I lost train of thought there... sorry.)**

 **4 now allow me to instantly not do that advice to get these responses out.**

 **So, see you the next time I post a chapter, - Flame**

 **P.s. To guests, I will still be doing the 'Guest review' section, but it does help me keep in contact with you better if you actually had a fanfiction account.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

We have been slowly traveling all night, somehow avoiding all of the Grimm, not much happened '… thank you gamer's body, I don't need any sleep, (even when I do it, it's just because I want to escape this dull existence called life)wait... do I need sleep? I mean, I need less food and water and... I need to find some food and water for June... shit...'

'hmmm... we have traveled about 40 miles from our starting destination, and June still hasn't woken up.'

I look over to the mountain beside us, the sun just comes up over the mountain and sears its way into my eyes.

I cover my eyes quickly and look forward again. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

'The sun wants me DEAD!' I screech in my mind. 'THE PAIN- is gone now...'

'maybe if I put points into luck the world would stop doing that to me... system... put all of my points into luck.'

"Mhh" June mumbles from behind me. "Where- oh... I remember."

"Good morning... I guess?" I say as keep looking forward at the tiny arrows leading us to our destination.

"Where are we going?" She mumbles as she rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Beacon academy, to see the headmaster and see about teaching you how to use your powers." I say as I turn back to her.

"OH! That's right! I have super cool magical powers!" She exclaims as she gets tiny twinkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, you do." I roll my eyes as I go back to facing forward. "I don't know how you could forget something so life changing."

"Hey... I thought I was dreaming..." She frowns with a hurt expression on her face. "Don't be mean."

"Well, now that you are awake we can pick up the pace again..." I say. "Craig back to full speed, we need to get to a town or village soon..."

Craig starts running.

"Woooah!" June exclaims as she starts to lose her balance.

"Use the back spines..." I say as I reach back and place her hand on one of the shoulder spikes.

"oh, ok..." She says as she grabs onto the second spine with her other hand. "Thanks, but... I have a question..."

"And I might have an answer." I say back.

"How do you know all this?" She asks. "About the Maidens and Magic."

'my god maidens and magic sounds like some sort of fucking d&d rip-off...'

"Well... let's just say I have some 'experience' with the supernatural." I say. "Also, you haven't told me your name yet..."

"OH! I didn't!" She exclaims as he eyes widen. "I'm June Lacey!"

"Well June... it's nice to officially meet you..." I say.

"it's nice to meet you too ..." She begins before she puts her hand on her chin and squints her eyes.

"Sean" I say not looking away from our destination.

"Sean!" She exclaims finishing her sentence and placing her hand back around the spike.

'I'm pretty sure I told her yesterday, but eh, she could have forgotten it.'

"What do you mean by 'experience with the supernatural'?" She asks as she tilts her head.

"I mean just that, I have had experiences with the supernatural." I say as I shrug.

"hmm" She pouts.

A water droplet hits my nose, and I look up, to see a huge floating island with large purple crystals protruding out of the bottom, a waterfall leading off one side. Vines leading off of the edges for 10 feet, before they loop back up over the edge, multiple birch trees pepper its top in large clumps, a few small mountains protrude out of the side of the island at a 45-degree angle, slightly hanging over the edge, the tops capped with snow.

Dark clouds surround the sky island shooting out a few stray bolts of lightning that pelt the ground ever now and then and raining heavily.

"That is... a sight to see..." I say meekly with a look of surprise plastered all over my face.

"Yeah..." June nods behind me with wide eyes.

A sheet of rain is heading towards us, turning the ground in its path to mud.

"We are going through THAT!?" She exclaims with a bit of fear in her voice

"It's going to catch us anyway, so might as well not go back!" I say in a cheerful tone. "Also, it can be used as a water source which we kind of need."

"You can live 3 days without water and 3 weeks without food, so this water will be super useful to us!" I continue.

"or I could do this..." I say as I pull out a gravity dust crystal with a smirk on my face.

just before we enter the pouring rain, I channel a really small amount of aura into the crystal causing the rain to stop in a bubble around us, then I toss ice dust all around us, freezing the small bubble around us. It goes about an inch over our heads and stops about an inch below our feet, covering most of Craig's front shins. Then I pull out my knife and chip away at the ice around his legs allowing them to move at a walking pace.

"Bam! Instant ice umbrella!" I exclaim with a smirk.

"Woah!" June says in awe as she looks through the ice towards the blurry shapes slowly passing us.

"it won't last that long now that I think about it, but it will keep us dry for a while!" I say as I look back to June with a smile on my face.

'minimap'

"When will we get there" June groans as she props her head up with her arm.

"Uhm..." I mumble tapping my cheek in thought. "If I had to guess... a week to a month... depending how we get to where we need to be..."

"That's so loooong!" She pouts

"Would you rather be-" A gunshot echoes out, cutting me off and immediately disintegrates Craig. We fall to the ground and some of the ice shield shatters making June have to hunch over slightly, mud covering our shoes.

"AAAA-MMPHH" She starts to scream before I cover her mouth.

I take a quick look at my mini map to see a green dot slowly walking up, I take out my knife and poke a tiny hole in the ice and look outside. 'observe'

 **Qrow Branwen Level ?**

'What the fucking shit is it with me and running into Branwens... Jesus... it's kind of annoying... wait... has he been stalking me?'

"…"

He taps the ice twice with his knuckles.

"What do you want Qrow..." I sigh.

"We need to talk." He says.

I cut out a small hole in the ice "about what" I ask as I look through the hole.

"Oh... you don't look too good..." He says as his eyes widen a bit. "I don't think children should have dark circles under their eyes..."

"it's been pretty rough..." I mumble as I rub my eyes.

"Do you have a coffee, or an energy drink, or like a bullhead so we don't need to walk like thousands and thousands of miles to get to beacon?" I ask as I prop up against the icy wall, promptly falling through, getting completely wet and almost falling over in the mud.

"We?" Qrow asks before he looks into the ice dome with one eyebrow raised. "Who is she?"

"Take a wild guess..." I mumble

"…" He turns to me, still a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why would we want to get to beacon?" I ask with a deadpan stare.

"…" he says silent for a moment, I think I can actually hear the gears turning in his head... "Wait... is she?!"

"Is she what Qrow?" I ask with a smirk on my face. "A girl who has extraordinary powers?"

"A Maiden?" He asks.

"Ding ding!" I say with a cheerful grin on my face. "I thought you would have figured that out sooner because she can't really hide her magical aura."

"Tch, damn kid, your luck is amazing or horrible if all this shit keeps on happening to you..." He mumbles as he smirks. "Come on, let's get you both out of this rain..."

he pulls out his scroll and taps a few buttons. "I need a bullhead on my position."

'I wish I had one of those...' I frown

After waiting like 10 minutes, a bullhead shows up and lands in a nearby clearing.

"Get in..." Qrow says as he points over towards the strange plane/helicopter hybrid.

June and I, quickly run through the rain and climb into the bullhead, followed shortly by Qrow.

"Take us to Vale" he says as he is fumbling with the door, trying to close it.

"Tch shitty things are always difficult" He mumbles under his breath. "Oh, there we go."

I take a deep breath and sit down in one of the chairs near the back of the bullhead. June takes an awed look around before she looks over to me and sits down beside me.

Qrow takes out his scroll again and taps in a number, and then puts it up to his ear and waits for a moment tapping his foot. "Hey Oz... we have a bit of a situation..." He mumbles as he sits down near a window and looks at the passing trees and mountains. "Well, I found the kid you wanted to see, and he was traveling with a maiden..."

"Im not sure, in a second I will ask them, but we are currently on our way to beacon, and I thought It would be best to let you know." He continues as he props his head up by placing his elbow on the arm rest.

"Right..." He says as he scratches his cheek with his other hand. "We'll be there in roughly 8 hour-" he was cut off by an explosion and a large bone spike sticking through the wall and stopping inches away from his face.

"Lancers." He grumbles as he opens the side door and looks out, to see about 7 lancers flying around the ship, one currently impaling the ship. "Look Oz, I'll call you back..." He says before he hangs up his scroll.

I walk over to the door. "Oh... this might be a bit of an issue..."

 **Lancer Drone Level 15 x5**

 **1000/1000 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **50 Str**  
 **50 Dex**  
 **30 Vit**  
 **4 Int**  
 **3 Wis**  
 **2 Luc**

 **Lancer Warrior Level 25 x2**

 **2000/2000 Hp**  
 **1000/1000 Mp**

 **100 Str**  
 **80 Dex**  
 **40 Vit**  
 **12 Int**  
 **6 Wis**  
 **3 Luc**

 **Observe Has Leveled Up**

One of the lancer warriors has its stinger imbedded into the bullhead, the other fires out its stinger towards the bullhead, just barely missing. The drones all charge right for the opened door. I hold out both of my hands and start shooting mana bolts into the small group heading right towards the door, hitting 6 out of 8 shots. Admittedly, I didn't do much damage, but I stalled them for a second. The bullhead does a barrel role to avoid the other spike, whilst drawing in the first warrior closer. I almost get thrown out, but Qrow stops me from flying out the door and pulls me back inside.

 **Manabolt Has Leveled Up!, Manabolt Has Leveled Up!, Manabolt Has Leveled Up!**

 **Character Sheet:**

 **Sean Chro Level 19**

 **HP: 1960/1960**  
 **AP: 1960/1960**  
 **MP: 2060/2700**

 **Lancer Drone Level 15 x1**

 **1000/1000 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Lancer Drone Level 15 x3**

 **943/1000 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Lancer Drone Level 15 x1**

 **886/1000 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

"Well, you take out the warriors, I'll take out some of the drones." I say as I shrug.

"how are you going to take out the drones?" Qrow asks with a skeptical look on his face.

"Like this." I say as I give him a massive grin and turn into a bat and fly out the door, then land on the back of one the weakened drones. I stab despair deep into its back, killing it instantly. I flash step off the slowly disintegrating corpse of the drone to another weakened drone, stabbing into its side with a wet "thunk". One of the warriors then explode.

 **Level up!**

 **Racial Trait Unsuppressed.**

I ignore the rest of the racial trait message and I quickly flash step to one of the other weakened ones, then to the one with full hp, killing the first one and almost killing the one with full hp. I shoot a manabolt into its side to finish it off, then I turn back into a bat and fly towards the bullhead who had moved forward a couple hundred feet. I see a large bullet soar past me and kill the second Lancer Warrior.

 **Sean Chro Level 19**

 **HP: 2060/2060**  
 **AP: 2060/2060**  
 **MP: 810/2825**

 **Flash Step Has Leveled Up, Flash Step Has Leveled Up**

 **Mana channel Has Leveled Up.**

I just manage to make it back inside the bullhead before my transformation ends. Then I turn around and use all of my mana pelting the last Drone as it got closer. hitting 10 out of 15 shots.

 **Mana Bolt Has Leveled Up, Mana Bolt Has Leveled Up, Mana Bolt Has Leveled Up.**

 **Sean Chro Level 19**

 **HP: 2060/2060**  
 **AP: 2060/2060**  
 **MP: 38/2825**

 **Lancer Drone Level 15 x1**

 **314/1000 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

I let out a long breath. "hey can you kill that last one for me?" I ask as I walk back over to my chair. "I'm a little tired right now..."

June is crying badly, with tears streaming down her face and hitting the floor. A single gunshot rings out and she covers her head with her hands and curls into a slight ball. **(A/n I fucking forgot to describe her, fuck! Uhm... just... She looks like Hibiki from kantai collection, just with brown hair... and without the hat... and is wearing a normal t-shirt and sweatpants. Fixed it 100%)**

"I-I-it was so scary" she sobs. "I-I thought we were going to D-die."

 **You Have Gained 3 Lancer Stingers, 4 Wind Dust Crystals, Warrior Lancer Poison x1 1200 lien**

"Hey, its ok, they are gone now..." I say as I tap on her shoulder.

She sniffles a few times before she brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her shins. "H-how can you be so strong and calm..." She quietly asks.

"I'm strong because I am able to use magic, but also, my semblance." I say after cocking my head to the side in thought. "Magic Is an amazing thing, it is extremely versatile."

"You can use it to strengthen yourself, heal, make attacks, anything really..." I continue "I am so strong because I... let's call it abuse the system, and stack multiple things on top of one another..."

"How?" She asks looking up from her knees with widened teary eyes, slowly losing her sense of fear and sadness.

'distraction complete...'

"Well, you can use magic to make yourself as a person stronger, then you could channel magic into your weapon to make that sharper or more forceful as well." I say giving an example. "Or, you could use knowledge to make your elements stronger... like how when you add more air to fire it burns hotter, and if you douse a person with water and then use an electrical attack, it would probably home in on them slightly and do more damage."

"W-wow..." She mumbles to herself.

I don't even know if she got any of that, but let's check out that new racial ability...

 **Shadow Manipulation:**  
 **"Thoughts Are The Shadows Of Our Feelings, Always Darker, Emptier, and Simpler."**  
 **Due to being a half vampire, you have great control over shadows, and spells using shadows come easier to you. Spells that are shadows, use shadows, or are related to shadows, have their damage increased by 25%, and have the cost reduced by 50%**

'… that's super overpowered... I need some dark spells...'

After a long journey, that I mostly slept through, we had made it to beacon, a place that would be completely trashed in 12 years...

Qrow jumps out of the bullhead turns around and holds out one arm towards the school and says. "welcome to beacon kiddos."

My life is probably going to start getting more... interesting... isn't it...

* * *

 **Hi! It's me again! Welcome to the end of the chapter! Now a few things have been running through my mind...**

 **1: anyone here remember Bakugan? That show was my life when I was younger.**

 **2: Goku black is 100% based on ruby rose... I mean, Super Saiyan ROSE, he uses a scythe, and the main thing... while he is in Super Saiyan ROSE he has silver eyes. SILVER EYES!**

 **Now time for the guest reviews...**

 **001 Guest 001: "** **So... when you say that you dont want an OC to be of a race that is to OP do you mean like a Twelk, a Kryptonian or Tamarania, or like a Sayain, Nemakien or Acrosian?"**

 **Mainly, I just want some normal humans and faunus, I will accept SOME people who have things that are slightly more mythical (Because Sean is a half vampire.) but I really don't want a class full of Kitsune, Werewolves, Vampires, and other things. I will accept maybe 3 or 4 slightly more mythical people, (So far 1 out of 3 or 4)**

 **002 Anonymous: "** **IMO, Creep King's Boss subtitle should have read "Hail to the king, baby!" But whatever."**

 **DAMN! (Fixed it)**

 **003 Guest 002: "** **You said glowing red eyes and thts what popped into my head. Anyway, your are getting better I would go for longer chapters, but thts up to u."**

 **I have no freaking clue what you mean by this... but... thanks?**

 **Thank you all for reading my stories, and for the 175 follows, 120 favorites, and 8000 views. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

"You know... Beacon is pretty big..." I mumble to myself as I look around in awe.

"Woah..." June exclaims with sparkles in her eyes.

Beacon is made up of multiple buildings of stone, a small pond with archways going across small islands, lanterns on both sides of the path every 10 feet. The main pathway leading over the small pond and leading to a courtyard

"Pretty cool, right?" Qrow asks from behind us. "I reacted the same way the first time I got here..."

"Follow me..." He says gruffly as he walks forward past us with his hands in his pockets.

June and I look at each other and I shrug, then we start walking after him.

After about 5 minutes of walking and ignoring the stares and whispers of Beacon students, we have come to a large tower.

'hmm... compensating for anything?' I inwardly smirk as I look up to the top, to see something thrown out of a window.

"what is that? it looks like a mu-" *SMASH* I start to say, only to be cut off when a mug of piping hot coffee hits me in the face.

I immediately cover my face and roll on the ground muffling my screams of agony.

'INCREASING THE LUCK STAT DIDN'T DO ANYT- QROW!'

"AAAAAAHHHH THE PAI- oh... I'm better now..." I say as I sit up

Qrow looks up to the windows. "What just..." He sighs and facepalms "Come on..."

We walk into the building leaving the stunned passersby behind with multiple glass shards on the ground and a puddle of quickly cooling coffee.

The elevator ride was... awkward... and it seemed to take longer than it needed.

When we got to the top, the door opens to reveal a large room, a single desk sits near the end of it with a window behind it, a large clockwork machine covers most of the ceiling. In the middle of the room talking is a man with black hair, a white jacket that goes down to his ankles with the front open, and tiny metal pieces on his face. Then a man with grey hair, a green suit, a cup of coffee in hand and tiny spectacles on his face.

 **General James Ironwood Level ?**

 **Professor Ozpin Level ? (A/N I don't actually know Ozpin's first name so his first name is now his title...)**

"Look, the Atlas military NEEDS this!" James shouts. "He can be trained to be the perfect thing to take the fight to her!"

"I still don't see that as a reason to toss my coffee out of the window..." Ozpin states after he takes a sip from him mug. "You are being horribly immature and it could have hit someone."

"He doesn't have a birth certificate, so, he doesn't have any rights!" James continues. "At this point, turning him into a human weapon is the only way I see us winning."

'woah... I don't know how he jumped to that conclusion, but from where I came from you just couldn't get passports, jobs- wow... I'm pretty fucked... back to the bandit tribe I go~ Nah I'm just kidding... probably...'

"…" June is stunned into silence.

I look over to Qrow and he is still facepalming.

"Look James..." Ozpin says after a while "He first appeared on Patch, and that is well within Vale's borders, so I find you coming directly into my office and demanding I give you something slightly annoying, I also find it counterproductive to try and force some toddler into your army when he can clearly hear what you think of him... Good day, please leave immediately."

"Wha-" James turns around. "Qrow..."

"Well, Jimmy, you really screwed that one up!" Qrow exclaims with a shit-eating grin.

"I presume this must be the one with that amazingly powerful semblance." James says as he looks to me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"And you must be General James Ironwood." I say after a second, then continue with a frown on my face. "I would say it has been a pleasure to meet you, but fuck you"

June looks over to Qrow who is dying of laughter and asks in an innocent sweet voice. "What does that mean?"

"You need to learn to watch your tongue boy..." Ironwood grumbles after a second.

"Oh, is the pot calling the kettle black?" I say smirking. "if you keep trying to turn me into this human weapon thing... who's to say I won't just turn on you after everything you did to me to get me up to that point."

"Oh, we would have a failsafe..." he speaks in a low dark tone.

"oh, please tell us your 'master plan' for stopping something who can ALREADY turn alpha beowolves into mincemeat." I say in a mocking tone. "Is it 'killing it till it dies'?'

'You know... maybe taunting the head of Atlas Academy is a bad Idea...'

 **Due To Realizing Your Errors Even Though It Will Probably Still Bite You In The Ass, You Have Gained 3 Wis.**

'fuck...'

"Bored now." I say as I yawn, ignoring the angry mutterings of James Ironwood and the laughing of Qrow.

I just walk to the corner of the room and sit down, bringing my knees up to my chest.

 **A Quest Has Been Completed**

 **The Perfect Season:**

 **Objectives:**  
 **Get To Vale [x]**  
 **Speak To Ozpin [x]**  
 **Don't Let Raven Find Out [x]**  
 **Keep June Alive [x]**

 **Rewards: 15000 Exp, Admission To Signal (When you are the correct age), Drastically Different Timeline, Shadow Bolts Skill book. (A/n I actually did roll the random skill book wheel decide, once on a chart to see what type of ability it would be, and then once more to see what kind of ability it would be.)**

 **Level Up, Level Up.**

'System put 12 points into luck, and the rest into Dex.'

 **Due To Increasing Your Luck To 50, You Have Gained a Skill.**

 **Lucky Strikes (Passive)(Level: Max)**  
 **Due to your increasing luck, your critical hits do damage as if they were one category better.**  
 **Vital attacks: 1.5-2**  
 **Critical Hits: 2-3**  
 **Super Crits: 3-4**

'neat...'

June sits down beside me and looks back and forth between Qrow and James as they are bickering.

"Oh, I can't believe I travel half way around the world only to come back and figure out that the kid I am tracking is going to be enslaved in your little brigade as a human weapon!" Qrow shouts. "Are you seriously thinking about turning children into monsters?!"

"You might as well ally with the Grimm at that point!" Qrow Exclaims.

"He would be a valuable asset!" Ironwood shouts. "We are fighting a losing war, we need every advantage we can get!"

"General... did I not tell you to leave?" Ozpin asks from his chair.

"Tch..." Is the only sound the general makes as he walks over to the elevator and pushes the button for the ground floor.

"I don't know what's going on..." June says with a dazed look on her face.

"Saaaame friend, Same..." I sigh out.

"Now that he is gone we can begin, I am Professor Ozpin and this is my school." Ozpin says as he takes a sip from his coffee mug

I get up and walk over to his table where he is seated. "I'm Sean Chro!" I exclaim with a cheerful expression on my face. "And that is June Lacey!"

"So, The Gamer, and The Spring Maiden..." Ozpin mumbles. "I will need you to join Qrow on missions."

"Wai wha?" I ask as my eyes widen to hilarious proportions.

"What?" Qrow echo's my question. "He is just a kid... he will just hold me back!"

"He's right, I would only hold him ba- wait a second..." I start to say before I turn to Qrow with a look of annoyance on my face. "What do you mean 'Hold me back'?!"

"He won't hold you back Qrow..." Ozpin States. "Vampires are known for their stealth and magical abilities."

'wat' I look back with the most displeased, scared, and confused look I could muster. **(A/N basically D: personified)**

"What?!" Qrow exclaims. "Did I just hear you right?"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that Sean..." Ozpin says after talking another sip of coffee with a calm look on his face. "I have been around a long time... and to be honest, I thought your race died out."

"But Oz... he was walking in the sunlight..." Qrow says as he pulls out a flask and takes a swig of it. "Vampires die instantaneously in sunlight."

"Yes, but only full-blooded vampires do..." Ozpin takes another sip from his coffee mug with a passive expression on his face.

"…"

"So, am I correct in assuming you are a half vampire?" Ozpin asks

"Y-yeah..." I meekly say as I slowly inch away from him.

"Grand... lets go down and see what you can do..." Ozpin says as he stands from his chair with that same passive look on his face and pushes the call button for the elevator.

"Wat?" I ask.

"Well, I need to teach June here how to use her magic, and I also need to see your current capabilities." Ozpin says as he enters the elevator and motions for us to follow him. "So why not kill two birds with one stone?"

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later In An Empty Combat Platform.**

"Alright Port, let them out." Ozpin says from the sidelines.

Ozpin took us to this combat platform and had port bring out some of his captured Grimm. He had alerted all of the teachers at the school and they decided to come and watch.

The cages in front of me shake briefly before the doors fly open, revealing 3 Alpha Beowolves and an Ursa.

"This is... annoying..." I grumble to myself.

I flash step past the first beowolf alpha, removing its head from its body, I skid to a stop, just behind it and flash step past the second, severing its arm from its shoulder. I touch the ground and flash step past the last beowolf, and cut it in half as I fly past.

Skidding to a halt, about 10 feet in front of the Ursa, I say "Well, now I only need to deal with you..."

 **Flash Step Has Leveled Up**

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up**

 **Mana Channel Has Leveled Up**

 **Dagger Mastery Has Leveled Up**

 **Sean Chro Level 22**

 **HP: 2260/2260**  
 **AP: 2260/2260**  
 **MP: 180/3075**

 **Ursa Minor Level 20**

 **3000/3000 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **150 Str**  
 **25 Dex**  
 **160 Vit**  
 **5 Int**  
 **5 Wis**  
 **3 Luc**

I swap out Despair for my ninja-to and focus solely on the bear in front of me.

'I have 36 more strikes until I am out of mana, but my mana regeneration will kick in before I manage to land them all, so I have more in the range of 50.' I dodge the bear's paw as it slams it down where I was. 'Can I kill it in 50? Probably...'

I leap over the bear's second paw and leave a thin gash across its nose as I drag the magically enhanced blade across its face. I use it a spring board and leap backward, doing a flip and landing on my feet. I run forward, barely ducking under its paw and leaving a gash on it as it flies over. I jump up and land on its back, I slash at it 3 times, leaving a small scrape at the base of its neck and two gashes in an 'X' shape on its back.

 **Vital Cut (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Cut (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Cut (*2 Damage)**

 **Sean Chro Level 22**

 **HP: 2260/2260**  
 **AP: 2260/2260**  
 **MP: 155/3075**

 **Ursa Minor Level 20**

 **2301/3000 Hp**

The Ursa shakes me off and slams one of its paws onto my prone form, then bites my arm and slings me across the arena. I land on my feet and skid to a halt inches away from a wall. 'well... that hurt a lot...'

 **Sean Chro Level 22**

 **HP: 2260/2260**  
 **AP: 1632/2260**  
 **MP: 241/3075**

I slowly walk forward, the bear charging me, I narrowly avoid the paw by leaning back slightly, and leaving a small scrape as it passes by. Then I slash downward, leaving a deep gash on one of its front legs. Then I do a horizontal slash, leaving another small scrape. The Ursa swings its paw at me, but I duck under it and stab it in the neck.

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage) (A/n I also use wheel decide for the crits, wheel decide is a great thing if you want to add a little randomness to your story.)**

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage)**

 **Ursa Minor Level 20**

 **1577/3000 Hp**

The Ursa bats me away with its paw, launching me into a wall. I land on the ground, only to get pinned to the wall by its other paw. It goes to bite me, but I hold out my hand and shoot a mana bolt into its eyes, stunning it. Then I roll in-between its legs and stab the ninja-to deep into its side. Then I pull it free and leave a deep gash down its flank.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

 **Vital Cut (*2 Damage)**

 **Ursa Minor Level 20**

 **982/3000 Hp**

 **Sean Chro Level 22**

 **HP: 2260/2260**  
 **AP: 1232/2260**  
 **MP: 161/3075**

'okay... it's almost dead... I'm a third of the way there... and I found a huge weakness to my current build... extended combat...'

I quickly swing my blade at the bear's flank, hitting it 3 times, only to be batted away with its paw. I run forward again and leave a gash on its arm, then I jump on its side and stab the sword into it, barely going more than an inch. Then I pull it out and try again, this time with more success, stabbing in the blade all the way up to the handguard. I pull it out and leap backwards, only to see the bear slowly disintegrating.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

'I need more damage... that took longer than it should have...'

 **Level Up!**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up, Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

 **You Have Gained 2000 Lien, Ursa Bone Plate x1, First Dust Crystal x3, Ice Dust Crystal x2, Beowolf Crystal Shard x4.**

I take a deep breath and then breath out. "That was... pretty annoying..."

"That boy reminds me of myself when I was younger... Killing Beowolves and Ursas like they were nothing... it actually reminds me of a good stor-" Professor Port begins.

"No." Qrow says to him as if he was disciplining a dog. "None of that..."

"Personally, I don't understand how a child can do all of that..." Says a snooty female voice

'ooh, bet that's Glinda Goodwitch...'

"The fact that this toddler can easily kill beowolves and Ursa is astounding." Says a hyperactive peppy voice. "Now, I need some more coffee, good day!"

A door opens and then closes. 'and there goes Professor Oobleck...'

"But a normal human anatomy shouldn't allow this, Children of that age shouldn't even be able to handle that huge amount of aura." Another female voice says. "But somehow he is able to!"

"He is a bit of an anomaly..." Ozpin says. "Now, let's go down and see if he has anything to say."

* * *

 **Ohai, it's me again, I have nothing much to say, but someone asked for Sean's stats so this is what he has so far:**

* * *

 **Name: Sean Chro**

 **Title: Cat's Grace**  
 **Race: (Dhampir (Half Vampire))**  
 **Level: 22: 0.0% (1500/9000)**

 **HP: 2360/2360**  
 **AP: 2360/2360**  
 **MP: 3200/3200**

 **HPR: +23.6 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **APR: +23.6 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **MPR: +89.6 Every 30 Seconds (64 +40%)**

 **Strength: 7 +5% = 7 (8 at night) (10 at night + Aura)**  
 **Dexterity: 53 +5% = 55 (66 at night) (79 at night + Aura)**  
 **Vitality: 12 +5% = 12 (15 With Aura)**  
 **Intelligence: 50 +5% = 52 (62 at night for damage)**  
 **Wisdom: 26**  
 **Luck: 50**  
 **Points: 5**

* * *

 **Titles:**

 **The Gamer:**  
 **Adds Nothing**

 **Cat's Grace:**  
 **75% Chance to land on your feet, and 25% chance to ignore fall damage**

* * *

 **Racial Buffs and Skills:**

 **Increased Senses: The Dhampir, being half vampires, have better senses than normal humans.**  
 **Can see 10 Times better than a human at night, has a sense of smell twice that of an average human, and can hear 3 times better than an average human as well.**

 **Light Weakness:"Who thought that a massive ball of flaming gas in the sky was a good idea?! It makes my skin crawl" Dhampir whilst not full vampires, still have their weakness to light, it's just not as intense. Take double damage from light-based attacks such as silver eyes, and laser weaponry.**

 **Fire Weakness: Dhampir take an extra 50% damage from fire-based attacks and dust.**

 **Cold/Electricity Resistance: Dhampir take 20% less damage from Electricity-based and frost-based attacks and dust of these elements.**

 **Shadow Manipulation:**  
 **"Thoughts Are The Shadows Of Our Feelings, Always Darker, Emptier, and Simpler."**  
 **Due to being a half vampire, you have great control over shadows, and spells using shadows come easier to you. Spells that are shadows, use shadows, or are related to shadows, have their damage increased by 25%, and have the cost reduced by 50%**

 **Bat Form: 1000 Mp Per Minute. (Cost 25% less at night)**  
 **Due to being a Dhampir, you kept some of your vampire special abilities due to your bloodline. For the duration of the spell, you may turn into a bat and then back to your humanoid form at will, and when you do transform into a bat, you have all of the qualities of a bat, Echolocation, Flight, and Rabies! (maybe not that last one). You cannot use most spells, yet you may cast certain spells whilst in this form.**

 **Vampiric Mist: 100 Mp Per 5-foot square.**  
 **You can use your innate magical ability to create mist that acts as an extension of your senses. You can feel those in the mist, however they might not be able to see you.**

 **[Locked]**

 **Nightwalker:**  
 **"The things of the night cannot be explained in the day, for they do not then exist."**  
 **+20% to Dex, Str, And Int (For the purposes of damage) at night.**

 **Skill List:**

* * *

 **Passive:**

 **Gamer's Mind: (Passive) (Level MAX) Allows the user to be calm in the direst situations and gains Immunity to psychological effects.**

 **Gamer's Body: (Passive) (Level MAX) Take no physical damage from attacks, only feel pain for a few seconds, and sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and all Status Effects.**

 **Rifle Mastery (Passive) (Level 3 74.3%)**  
 **20% Increase to Damage with Rifles, 8% Increase to bullet velocity.**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery (Passive) (Level 7 31.5%)**  
 **40% Increase to Damage with Single Edged Swords, 16% increase Attack Speed.**

 **Dagger Mastery (Passive) (Level 9 12.1%)**  
 **50% Increase to Damage with Daggers, 20% Increase to Attack Speed.**

 **Aura (Passive/Active) 160 Mp Per Minute (Level 29 61.5%)**  
 **The Manifestation Of The Soul**  
 **Passively Increase Str, Dex, Vit, and Int by 5%**  
 **Actively Increase Str, Dex, And Vit By An Additional 25% And Increase Health Regeneration By 380%**

 **Mana Adept (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Add 25% To Your Maximum Mana And Deal An Extra 10% Damage With Pure Magical Attacks.**

 **Lucky Strikes (Passive)(Level: Max)**  
 **Due to your increasing luck, your critical hits do damage as if they were one damage category larger.**  
 **Vital attacks: 1.5-2**  
 **Critical Hits: 2-3**  
 **Super Crits: 3-4**

* * *

 **Active:**

 **Observe: (Active) (Level 8 93.7%) A Skill that allows you to Observe an item or living creature for information.**

 **Mana Channel (Active) (Level 12 20.3%) Cost: 5 Mp**  
 **By Channeling Your Mana Through Your Weapon, You Temporarily Enchant Your Weapon To Deal Bonus Damage Equal To Your Int. You Also Increase Your Critical Hit Chance/Accuracy By 26%**

 **Sneak: (Active) (Level 17 31.3%)**  
 **This skill makes it harder for enemies to detect you. You are 180% harder to spot 180% harder to hear and 90% harder to smell.**

 **Sneak Attack (Active) (Level 12 11.3%)**  
 **With this skill, you deal extra damage by striking an unaware target**  
 **+300 Damage.**

 **Mana Bolt (Active) (Level 11 80.3%) Cost 50 Mp**  
 **You summon forth an orb of energy to harm your foes**  
 **deals damage equal to your int and may be charged with dust crystals for varying effects.**

 **Bloodhound (Active) (Level 3 51.2%) Cost: 290 Mp Per Minute.**  
 **This Skill increases your sense of smell by 120%**

 **Flash Step (Active) (Level 10 5.3%) Cost: 955**  
 **By going from slow to fast nearly instantaneously, you seemingly teleport to those without keen eyes. This skill can be used with an attack, and functions as a sneak attack, for the foe does not see you coming. Only Able To Use This To Sneak Attack Once Per Battle Per Foe.**

 **Meditation (Active) (Level 31 60.1%)**  
 **By relaxing and letting your mind roam free, you increase your mana regeneration rate.**  
 **+400% Increase To Mana Regeneration When Active And 40% When Not Active.**

* * *

 **And now for the Guest Reviews.**

 **Icy117XL: "** **yes I remember that so are you put some bakugan in story support that will be awesome."**

 **Nah, I just saw that someone uploaded the full bakugan first season on youtube.**

 **Guest 001: "What about a mermaid faunus? There where some shown at Menagerie."**

 **Eh, you can't do much if you don't have legs...**

 **Cf96: "Cool"**

 **No**

 **Wicked Ruler: "Would you be willing to publish (or post, whatever the term is) a fanfic that just lists Sean's stats, skills, etc. so that your readers have a better idea of where Sean is exactly.**  
 **Personally I think that it would be easier than listing the eventually multi-k word length list at the end of every chapter.**  
 **It's just and idea that seems practical and useful to me."**

 **I won't be posting a secondary story, but I won't be posting it at the end of every chapter, it will be a more of a every now and then kind of thing.**

 **Guest 002: "** **just on word! WEAK! Been done. Been done better. Been done by people who TRIED more! Done by people with more SKILL! Done 100000 times in this exact same way almost word for word. Your literally just ripping sentences and parts from other already done stories! Just because the authors stopped writing them does not mean readers stopped reading them and that we would not notice your rip off! What? This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction?...no thats just copy and pasting other peoples work and then claiming you wrote it!"**

 **Only cowards use guest accounts to leave reviews like this. please give me links of the fanfictions I have copy pasted from. you didn't get past the first chapter and left a bad review. you insult my skill yet that is to be expected of a person who has only just started writing fanfiction. I have a plan for this story that I am 70% sure hasn't been done before. You say I copy a dead fanfiction, that is dead, this is still being updated. Please don't come back, this fanfiction is too good for hopeless trolls like you.**

 **And that's the end, I hope you all liked this chapter, and the next will be up some time in the future. Until Next Time! - Flame**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

"How are you able to do that!?" A woman with light orange hair and tan skin asks in a commanding voice.

"do what?" I ask playing dumb.

She is wearing a lab coat and rubber gloves and boots with a syringe holding up her hair in a bun.

"how did you kill all of those Grimm?!" She shouts(Interrogates).

 **Professor Peach Level ?**

"By stabbing them?" I say with a questioning tone.

"No, I mean how did you-" she stops herself after she sees my questioning gaze and tilted head.

I slowly start slinking away.

"You were so cool!" June exclaims as she runs up to me pumping her arms up and down.

"But I am still weak, I can only do that flash step thing 3 times before I tire out..." I say.

"But I can't even do it once..." June says with tiny tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry, you can get stronger..." I say trying to console her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Ozpin why did you have this child fight off 4 low medium tier Grimm?" Glinda says with an angry frown on her face, she even has that anime 'tic' mark.

"Because I knew he could handle it." Ozpin says with a deadpan tone, a small smile on his face hidden behind his coffee mug.

"How did his aura immediately recharge after he killed that Ursa?" Professor Peach inquires as she watches battle again through her scroll.

"I need a blood sample..." she mutters under her breath.

"Get close to me with a needle and I'll break your kneecaps friend." I say in a cheerful voice, a thin smile on my face as I point at Professor Peach.

"What?" June asks as she tilts her head.

"Note to self: he has extraordinary hearing... and also, a slight temper." She quietly states with a 'mad scientist' smirk on her face.

"What-ho child, where did you learn to fight like that!" Professor Port exclaims as he slaps my back.

I turn and look at him. "She scares me..." I say as I point towards Professor Peach.

"She scares me too..." June says quietly as she looks down at the ground

"She scares us all boy... and girl, try not to look her in the eyes, she takes that as a challenge of dominance." Port says.

"…"

"Also, my boy, she is currently sneaking up to you with a Syringe." He says with a hearty laugh.

I hear something swing through the air behind me and I quickly sidestep and backpedal away.

"Dust damnit Port!" Professor Peach shouts as she holds out her hand with her fingers about a centimeter gap in between. "I was THIS close! But you RUINED it!"

"He has aura so that probably wouldn't work anyway..." Port says as he strokes his mustache.

"I was going to stab him... Really... Really hard..." She says through gritted teeth.

'nononono' I think as I slowly back away.

"This is your second trial Sean... survive for a minute..." Ozpin says as he takes a sip from his coffee, giving Professor Peach a calculating glance.

"Y-You sadistic bastard..." I says as I look at him with fear in my eyes.

"Oooh, he is also a lot smarter than he should be, no toddler should know what sadistic means." Peach mumbles to herself again.

"Alright kid, you will now feel the wrath of PEA- wait where did he go?!" She exclaims as she looks over to see a small cloud of mist and an outline of where Sean had once been. "Oh... the hard way is it?"

Meanwhile, 30 feet off the ground in the rafters.

A small bat is sitting on one of the lights that hang down from the ceiling.

'I'm not coming down... In the past hour I have been here the most bullshit things keep happening to me... first the fucking coffee mug, then this bullshit! THE WORLD IS A SADIST AND IT LIKES TO MAKE ME SUFFER!'

I quietly sit there for a minute before I turn back into a human and jump down to the floor.

'MY ANKLES!' I think in panic as I fall to the floor. *thump* 'oh right, aura...'

I land on my feet and look up to the teachers currently staring at me.

"I win..." I say in a cheerful tone.

"Oooooh... he was in the rafters!" Professor Peach exclaims.

"Well, that's enough of this..." Glynda says. "Stop torturing the kid Peach..."

"Tch... you're no fun..." She grumbles.

Port had left about 30 seconds into me hiding dubbing this 'pretty boring'.

Qrow picks me up by the back of my shirt. "Come on kiddos..." Qrow says slurring slightly. "we are leaving..."

"I can walk..." I grumble.

He lets go and I fall to the floor with a quiet 'thud'.

"…"

"We will speak back in my office." Ozpin says as he walks out through the door. "Glynda, you are required as well."

'did they forget about June or...'

"Come on..." Qrow says as he looks back from the door.

I feel an ominous presence behind me and I flash step through the door.

"DAMN IT!" Professor Peach shouts as I walk down the hall with Glynda, Ozpin, June, and Qrow.

"I know I said I was going to teach June how to use her powers... but... I didn't expect for all of the teachers to show up..." Ozpin says with a small frown. "So, we will do it in my office, where nobody will disturb us."

"What do you mean by 'powers'?" Professor Goodwitch asks.

"I will go over that when we get back to my office..." Ozpin sighs as he pushes up his spectacles.

'you know... if I somehow fail at stopping Cinder from doing her bullshit of killing penny... I want to have a fucking mech to fight that dragon with... I know it's pretty impractical when you have powers that could EASILY kill it given enough time and training... but rule of cool...'

 **A Quest Has Been Received.**

 **Pacific Grimm:**

 **[Sousaphone Intensifies]**

 **Build a giant kaiju fighting robot: [ ]**

 **Rewards: 100,000 Exp, Special Enemies, ?, Random Skill Book, Massive Electric Dust Crystal.**

'so basically, you are telling me in addition to gaining a massive fight robot, I would gain like 10 levels (Based on my current level), things to fight in my mech suit, and a thing to power it... also one secret thing that I don't know about, and a skill book... Seems pretty cool... Also, that name is fucking great!'

After getting back to Ozpin's office Glynda does the thing she does best...

"Explain..." She demands as she taps her foot with a tiny scowl on her face.

"Spring maiden..." Ozpin states as he points towards June.

"Game Powers..." He says as he points towards me.

"Th-The spring maiden?!" Glynda exclaims as she looks over towards June completely ignoring me.

'is it ironic that the spring maiden has a name of a month that is in summer?'

A second ticks by...

"Wait what do you mean by 'Game Powers'?" Glynda asks as she turns back to Ozpin with one eyebrow raised.

"I mean just that Glynda..." Ozpin says as he sits down in her chair. "He gets stronger by killing Grimm, and other things like that..."

"So that's what you meant by 'He can handle it.' You basically are making him stronger." She says with a slightly astounded look on her face.

I go over to the corner and sit down.

"so... what 'level' is he?" Glynda asks.

"He never actually sai-" Ozpin begins.

"22..." I say as I prop my head up with my arm.

"And that is..." Glynda begins with a confused tone as she looks down towards her scroll. "Good?"

"The average Alpha Beowolf is a level 15, whilst an Ursa Minor is level 20." I explain.

I pull out the Shadow Bolts Skill book.

 **Would You Like To Learn Shadow Bolts (Yes/No)**

I tap yes.

The book expands and then pops into a globe of darkness, then two thin wisps of darkness fly forward and into my eyes, after a few seconds it stops and the world darkens, but then it lights back up.

 **By Absorbing A Skill Book, You Have Gained A New Skill!**

 **Shadow Bolts (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost 400 Mp (200 Mp)**  
 **You conjure arrows of darkness to pelt thy enemies.**  
 **You deal damage equal to 5+ Half your Int.**  
 **Number of Bolts: 2**

'my god... I'm having Skyrim flashbacks!'

"Hmm... what was that?" Ozpin asks with his eyes focused solely on me.

"Learning a new thing..." I say as I lean back and close my eyes.

'AAAAAA HEADACHE!'

"You can learn things by absorbing books?" Ozpin asks.

"Apparently..." I sigh out. "Gives me a massive headache though..."

"hmm..." Ozpin hums as he looks towards June.

"Okay, we should start by unlocking your aura..." Ozpin begins. "Qrow, if you would."

"Yeah, Yeah, Oz." Qrow grumbles as he steps up to June and places his hand on her shoulder.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Qrow says in a slightly monotone voice.

A deep blue shimmer envelopes June, it sparks slightly, before gaining tiny flecks of light blue that dance around for a second before her aura cuts off.

"Now that your aura has been unlocked the powers will come easier to you..." Ozpin says as he taps his desk with his index finger. "Now... focus solely on the element that you think describes you best."

June closes her eyes and gets really quiet.

About half a minute passes and Ozpin asks. "Do you have it?"

"Yes..." She quietly says.

"Okay, now you need to search deep inside yourself and find that extra energy that you have." Ozpin says as he starts shuffling through some papers.

About 10 minutes pass and June looks up determinedly. "Ok, I got it... now what?"

"Now focus on that and try and bring it to your palm, but also on turning it into the element you thought of." Ozpin says.

A couple more minutes pass and I have been using this time to level up my aura, gaining 2 levels.

A small breeze flows through the room and it gets slightly more humid.

"Wind and water..." Ozpin says as he writes something down on a piece of paper.

"Incredible..." Glynda says.

"Alright, you will need a place with high winds and a lake to train..." Ozpin says as he looks through his papers.

"This is a nice place for humidity and winds... Qrow, can you take her to this place?" Ozpin says as he hands Qrow a sheet of paper. "Oh, and take Sean with you..."

"Ok?" Qrow replies in a questioning manner as he looks down at the paper.

"Patch?" He asks as he looks back up to Ozpin. "Really?"

'and now I am back to where I started... it's like replaying a game on New Game+ but being severely over leveled and one-shotting every enemy you come across... So, it's basically New Game+!'

"Patch has a few secluded ponds on some of its mountains..." Ozpin says as Glynda places a stack of papers in front of him.

"Alright..." She says as she frowns. "You have put off your paperwork long enough, you gave them directions, so now it's time to get back to work."

She shoos us into the elevator and pushes the button for the ground floor.

After we get to the ground floor we go to the landing pads and get on a bullhead to Patch. The trip was fairly boring, nothing much happened, however, me resting the whole way there made my headache go away, so that's nice.

We landed after about an hour of flight in a small airport, 3 hangers off to the side with a large building that's connect to the back of all three. A sloped roof that is kind of like a half circle covers all of the buildings, in the main building there is a large circular glass dome at the very center, with what looks like multiple antennas, one north, one east, one south, one west, and finally one that is directly up.

'I think that is a command tower but knowing Remnant its some kind of anti-Grimm laser defense shield...'

I watch as a flock of Nevermore fly past the tower and get disintegrated.

'Fucking remnant... knowing that this is the land of things that are also guns... why not both?'

We take a step off of the bullhead and walk out through the exit of the main building.

"UNCLE QROOOOOW!" A voice shouts as it is closing distance fast.

'SHIT ANTISOCIAL POWERS ACTIVATE!' I dive into the bushes just as Qrow is tackled by a living ballistic missile.

"Did you miss me?" Asks a small girl that is currently hugging Qrow's leg.

 **Ruby Rose Level 2** **(A/N I actually have a table for npc characters now, so expect some of the earlier stats to change.)**

 **125/125 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **5 Str**  
 **20 Dex**  
 **10 Vit**  
 **6 Int**  
 **6 Wis**  
 **20 Luc**

'if I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea how she knew... Qrow didn't call anyone on the bullhead...'

"Hey kiddo..." Qrow says as he ruffles Ruby's hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy is getting vegetables for vegetable soup... but I don't like vegetable soup!" Ruby says as she starts to tear up. "Why can't I have cookies for dinner?!"

'that is so fucking adorable...'

"hmm... I might have to have a word with him eh?" Qrow says as he picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. "Come out of the bushes Sean..."

I walk out of the bushes and see Ruby tilt her head.

"Do I know you?" She asks innocently.

I clench my hand over my heart to try and make the invisible arrow of pain disappear. "She... doesn't remember me..." I mumble quietly. 'That... actually hurts my feelings really badly... wow... I got destroyed by a 4-year-old'

'it's been like FIVE days...'

"No, you don't..." I say as I look up to her. "I just have one of those faces I guess."

"Who is she?" Ruby asks as she points towards June.

"That's just June..." Qrow says as he starts walking towards the market with me and June following slightly behind.

"Are you looking forward to training, June?" I quietly ask.

"Y-yeah... if I can get strong like you!" She says with a look of determination on her face.

"To be honest, I also need time to train..." I say as I yawn. "I was able to do my more passive abilities, but my active ones are a little lacking..."

"hmm..." June hums as she tilts her head in thought.

"Oh! There he is!" Ruby exclaims as she points to a man with light blond hair.

"There you are!" He exclaims as he takes her off Qrow's shoulders and hugs her. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

I activate sneak to try and not draw attention to myself as I quietly stand back with June.

"Well, I'll be going now..." Qrow says as he starts to walk away. "Things to do, Booz to drink."

"Bye uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaims as she waves.

After leaving town and scaling a mountain we have come to a large clearing, a large bubbling pond about 60 feet across surrounded by trees, boulders, and a sheer rock wall, a large stone pillar extending out of the water in the middle, going up about 3 feet before expanding into a 6-foot radius from a 3 foot one. Multiple holes cover the rock wall, gusts of hot air shooting out every now and then, and cool air comes from the other side, clashing with the hot air, causing the air to twist around the clearing at a moderate pace.

"Wow..." I gasp as I look over the area in front of us.

"Time for you to get training..." Qrow says as he turns around and leans back under a tree.

'does he realize that June has basically no idea on what to do?'

"You have no idea what to do, do you?" I ask as I look over to her with a small frown on my face.

June shakes her head as she looks back over to Qrow, who is drinking under a tree.

I sigh. "Well, let's get started then..."

* * *

 **Hiya and happy Easter, this is my own little gift to you!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001:** **"** **That's DOCTOR Oobleck! And how does Ozpin know about The Gamer? Vampires, I'll give you. He has been around a long time. He never met Sean. Sean never said "The Gamer" to anyone."**

 **It's more of a 'what should I call him' thing, because just calling him "That kid with the game powers" is too long. "Just chilling my with my bros, Adam, Joe, and [Hellish Screeching]… I-I mean Phil... we call him Phil for short, because [Hellish Screeching] is too long."**

 **Guest 002: "** **APLEASE CONTINUE THIS PLEASE"**

 **Done**

 **Guest 003: "I love it keep up the good work"**

 **Oke**

 **Fic Lover: "PLEASE CONTINUE PLEASE P.s ignor the haters"**

 **Done and Done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you sometime in the future (The trick is to not actually say a date so I don't feel pressured into making a half-baked chapter, EVEN THOUGH THIS WHOLE STORY IS HALF-BAKED ANYWAY! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

"Alright..." I sigh. "I'm not too good at explaining things, but first things first, you need to learn how to harness your magic."

"But didn't I already do that?" She asks

"right now, you may be able to summon your magic, not harness it." I say as I look back over to Qrow who is leaned back with his eyes closed, probably sleeping off a hangover. "what are you going to do by making the area slightly more windy and humid? Give them a stuffy nose?"

June pouts and shyly plays with her long brown hair. "D-don't be mean... are you going to tell me how to get better, or are you just going to keep making fun of me?!"

"Yes..." I reply with a deadpan stare.

"What do you mean by 'Yes'!?" She exclaims.

"I'm just kidding June!" I exclaim as I give her a little smile. "The most basic thing I think you could do, is try and condense an element into a ball, like this..."

I summon a manabolt and hold it in my hand.

"I am using pure magical power to create this, I can use it roughly..." I pause to quickly do some math. "64 times before I run out of energy..."

"You, by actually condensing things that already exist, should be able to use your powers a lot more than me, you will still probably be capable of creating air and water, but for things like air, you won't need to do that." I say as I try to explain things to her. "Now, I think that you should start with air, considering..." I point around us. "it is abundant."

'I realize something... Wendy Marvell from Fairytail could EASILY be the strongest dragonslayer... I mean, she literally has INFINANT power, she just needs to breath... Same could be said for Sting and Rogue, but their elements are slightly less abundant... hmmm...'

"Keep working on trying to condense the air into a sphere that you can physically touch, then come and get me and I will start to walk you through how to make an attack." I say as I walk over to a tree and sit down in a shadow. 'time for my own training.'

I focus deeply on the shadows cascading around me, how they move whenever the wind blows and shifts the things they hide behind, how the cooler temperature feels against my skin... I open my eyes and look up to the shattered moon.

'holy shit I have an idea for a thing that I want!'

I close my eyes and focus on the ground around me, the way it feels, the way it smells, and the way it tast- not that last one.

I focus on the shadows that are currently covering its surface, how they make everything darker and harder to see.

'WAIT A MINUTE!' I quickly open my eyes to see a few small wisps of darkness floating off of me, however I ignore those in place of the single thought that is rocketing through my head. 'Shouldn't June be asleep by now! I don't want her to be a fucking shut in who sleeps in all day like me! A Child needs sleep! Well... I don't... but I am a fucking half vampire reincarnated person with the gamer ability!'

I sigh and get up, then walk over to her. She looks like she is about to fall asleep, sitting down with her legs crossed and her head bobbing down every now and then. I rub my temples in annoyance and then tap her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She hums as she groggily looks over towards me.

"You should get some sleep..." I say as I kneel down to look her in the eyes. "You don't need to be super strong yet, you are still Young..."

'Qrow you are a fucking idiot...' I think as June walks over to a tree and lies down beside it.

I quickly cover her up with multiple sections of beowolf leather.

Now, to go back to what I was doing...

"Good night June." I say as turn and walk away.

"Night..." She quietly mumbles as she closes her eyes.

I sit down back under the tree and close my eyes.

'darkness... its ability to move over objects without making a sound... slowly moving...'

I channel magic energy into the area around me, condensing the shadows around me into a slightly more physical form.

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action.**

 **Shadow Aura (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost 5000 (2500) Per Minute**  
 **The shadows guide me!**  
 **Increase dex by 10% when active.**

'that is REALLY expensive for what it does... maybe it gets better the higher level it is?'

I activate Shadow Aura, and then activate Meditation, activating Shadow Aura again whenever I gain enough Mp, continuing until morning.

 **Shadow Aura Has Leveled Up (x20)**

 **Meditation Has Leveled Up (x2)**

I take another quick look over the Shadow Aura skill.

 **Shadow Aura (Active) (Level 21 11.7%) Cost 4900 (2450) Per Minute**  
 **The shadows guide me!**  
 **Increase dex by 20% when active.**

'so, for every 10 it adds 5%… so 10% at first level and 60% at level 100... that's actually really nice... and if I can get it to a state where I can keep it up continuously like Aura, I may become untouchable...'

'System: add all my unused Stat Points to Dex.'

'to be honest, spending all night to get it to level 20, might not have been worth it...'

I look up to see that Qrow and June had left sometime in the middle of the night. 'damn... I hope they come back with food... because I will probably starve if they just left me here... If they aren't back by noon, ill hunt them down or something...'

'let's work on my attacking abilities then...'

I walk over to the boulders that are sitting over on one side of the pond. I cast Darkbolts and send two small pointed orbs of darkness careening towards a rock that is slightly taller than an adult and about 4 feet across. They smash against the surface, not even causing a dent in it.

'Tch... not even a tiny crack?! I'll show you rock...'

I cast the spell again, and again, and again, until I run out of mana. I walk up to the rock and rub my hand across the surface. 'I... didn't even chip it... what the fuc- NO WAIT! I SCUFFED IT! HAHAHA SCORE 1 FOR SEAN!'

 **Darkbolt Has Leveled Up (x8)**

I sigh. "I need something that packs a little more punch... what if I have to fight a freaking Deathstalker!? It won't even leave a scratch!"

I sit down and meditate for a few minutes, regaining all of my Mp back.

I stand up and back away from the rock, I summon the darkbolts, however I don't fire them, I gently maneuver them towards my palm, then I compact them all into one large black orb, and after a few seconds I manage to compress it down into a long-jagged spear.

'if it worked for 'the gamer' in the original comic... it should work for me, right?'

I hold out my hand towards the dark object and slowly start spinning it, whilst adding more and more mana to it. After running out of mana I launch it at the boulder, drilling through it and the one behind it, breaking halfway through the third.

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action.**

 **Spiral Shadow Spear (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost: 1000 (500) Mp and an additional 500 (250) Per second of additional charge.**  
 **For those who like a little more bang for their buck...** **I mean Mp**  
 **Deals Int+300%+100% for each extra second of charging.**  
 **Takes 4 seconds to charge and has a Max of 10 seconds**  
 **Ignores 20% of armor.**

"…" I am slightly speechless from the blast of magical energy. "Neat..."

'wait... what would a sneak attack do to a rock?' I mentally ask myself. 'wait... it wouldn't fucking work because rocks don't actually have sentience... well, there go my plans of cutting rocks in half with a single slice...' I sigh as I look over the rubble of the first boulder. "This ability is pretty cool though..."

I notice my skin is slowly starting to burn and I look up towards the sun in the sky, not fully looking at it, just confirming that it was there. "oh..." I then quietly walk over to the side of the clearing with trees and sit down, hiding in the shadow of a tree.

'Mental note to self... the sun starts to sting my skin if I spend too much time out in it... like a sunburn on steroids...'

'the problems of vampirism...' I mentally sigh and lean my head back against the tree with a dull 'thunk'

'alright, I have 3 abilities that deal with shadows... I need a few more to pass it off as a 'Shadow Manipulation' semblance... I was thinking like a shadowy tendril that I can launch out of the ground and throw people, an ability to merge into shadow, making it easier to follow people like that one bitch, Cinder, and maybe like a shadow sword or something like that...'

'I'm... pretty tired actually... Gamer's Mind/Body, why don't you fix that!'

'OOOH! I have a new idea for a spell... shadow wings! That sounds pretty badass!

'it'll let me actually do combat whilst moving around in the air... instead of being stuck as a bat... I mean... in the minute that I have it active I can swap back and forth as much as I want, but It sucks that I have to fall to actually do any attacks if I fight that way. If I actually have wings... I can attack all I want while flying.'

'it will probably be easier if I do this first...'

I stand up, then activate Shadow Aura and focus it around my back. 'and now... FOR FLIGHT!'

I leap up once in the air and focus on the darkness behind me to flap forward... nothing happens... I land back on the ground less than a second later.

'…'

"I guess it won't be that easy... maybe I should figure out how to condense shadows into a melee weapon before I try and do more complex things..." I mumble to myself. "meh... ill work on it later..."

I sit back under the tree and close my eyes for a second. "Now... what time is it?" I mumble to myself. "Oh, I don't know Sean, if I had to guess, around 6 Am."

'and now I am talking to myself... wow I'm bored...'

I pick up a stick and start doodling in the dirt. 'I should probably sleep... but to be honest, I don't want to be ambushed by a Gri-'

A huge black bear walks into the clearing, roughly the size of a delivery truck, white bone spines protrude from its back, a large white mask covers the top half of its face, leaving the mouth and snout exposed.

'…'

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **8000/8000 Hp**  
 **3000/3000 Mp**

 **300 Str**  
 **40 Dex**  
 **260 Vit**  
 **5 Int**  
 **5 Wis**  
 **3 Luc**

I quickly dive behind a tree and activate sneak, the Ursa Major slowly walks over to where Qrow had slept, and then to where June had slept the night before and sniffs the ground.

'to be honest... I thought the biggest thing on patch would be like an alpha beowolf or something... also... I'm pretty fucked...'

'I have two choices... run... or fight... and I have had enough of running...'

I quietly climb into the tree I am hiding behind. The Ursa is casually walking to where I meditated for the night, once it reaches it, I leap out of the tree, activate Aura and land beside it, digging a deep gash in its flank with a magically enhanced Dispair.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

Then I turn and flash step past the neck of the Grimm, slicing open it's throat *Snap* and causing it to roar in agony.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **1896/8000 Hp**  
 **3000/3000 Mp**

'what was that snapping sound' I think as I look down towards the blade, or I would have if it was still there.

"SHIT!" I shout as I quickly backpedal away.

The Ursa stands on its hind legs and unleashes a deafening roar, a roar so loud I actually have to cover my ears.

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **1946/8000 Hp**  
 **2000/3000 Mp**

 **450 Str**  
 **60 Dex**  
 **390 Vit**  
 **5 Int**  
 **5 Wis**  
 **3 Luc**

"It's mad..." I state in a deadpan tone. "to be honest... I don't get how it is so strong... like that is just stupidly overpowered... in like one hit I'm going to die..."

 **Sean Chro Level 23**

 **HP: 2360/2360**  
 **AP: 2360/2360**  
 **MP: 2085/3200**

 **Strength: 9**  
 **Dexterity: 75**  
 **Vitality: 15**  
 **Intelligence: 52**  
 **Wisdom: 26**  
 **Luck: 50**

The Ursa swings its paw downwards, trying to crush me, however I leap backwards to avoid it, the ground cracks under its paw sending small chunks of dirt scattering around. "oh... fuck..." I quietly say as a fist sized chunk of dirt flies past my head.

"how do I solve this!?" I ask myself as I barely dodge another strike from its paw.

'Ninja-to? Yeah... Ninja-to.'

I draw my second blade and immediately duck under another paw, leaving a small scrape across it's limb

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **1883/8000 Hp**  
 **2000/3000 Mp**

'that's reasonable damage for a Mana-channel Strike.' I think to myself as I look up to its health bar, only to get a paw to the face, launching me far across the clearing like an athlete punting a football. I hit the tree and fall down on my face. 'AAAAAAAAA' I screech mentally as I roll out of the way of a large paw that slams down right where I was moments before.

 **Sean Chro Level 23**

 **HP: 2360/2360**  
 **AP: 1810/2360**  
 **MP: 2080/3200**

I quickly stand up and hold the sword in front of myself. "A fourth of my aura in one hit... not bad..."

I pull out an Ice Dust Crystal and hold it in my off hand, then I backpedal and put my back to a tree.

The Ursa swings its paw horizontally to try and send me flying again, I duck under it and quickly run to the side, the Ursa's paw splits the tree in half. The Ursa turns towards me, only for a tree to slam onto it's back, getting its branches slightly tangled in the back spines of the Bear. I shoot a manabolt at the Ursa, freezing the tree to its back. 'hopefully, it won't be as mobile...'

Then I quickly run forward and cut another small scratch on the Grimm's limb, before stepping back and slicing forward again, with similar results. The Ursa pulls back a paw and batts me away again, sending me flying like 20 feet. I land on my feet and run forward again, sliding under a claw and jabbing the tip of the blade about an inch into the massive bear's hide. "THE FUCK ARE YOU MADE OF!?" I shout as I pull the tip of the blade free and quickly flee, then dive to the side to avoid another paw.

 **Sean Chro Level 23**

 **HP: 2360/2360**  
 **AP: 1283/2360**  
 **MP: 2105/3200**

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **1743/8000 Hp**  
 **2000/3000 Mp**

I run forward and stab the blade into its neck, I start to back away but the Ursa bites my arm and flings me into another tree. "FUUUUU"

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **1547/8000 Hp**  
 **2000/3000 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 23**

 **HP: 2360/2360**  
 **AP: 83/2360**  
 **MP: 2100/3200**

'HOLY SHIT! THOSE BITES HURT SO FUCKING BAD! 1200 DAMAGE!? THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT!?'

I barely duck under a set of claws as it knocks a chunk out of the tree behind me

'…'

I slide under another paw, sliding the blade across its limb, leaving another small scrape, then quickly getting up and stab the blade into its side. I pull the sword free and then stab once more, barely punching through its thick hide.

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage)**

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **1231/8000 Hp**  
 **1000/3000 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 23**

 **HP: 2360/2360**  
 **AP: 106/2360**  
 **MP: 2175/3200**

I slide in between its legs and leave a deep gash along it's stomach, then I quickly stand up and slash upward, leaving another small scuff on the Ursa's hide, then after I duck under the paw the Ursa sent at me, I stab the blade into its neck.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage)**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **526/8000 Hp**  
 **1000/3000 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 23**

 **HP: 2360/2360**  
 **AP: 106/2360**  
 **MP: 2160/3200**

The massive black bear swats me away, causing me to leave my sword in its neck and shattering my aura, making some blood come out of my mouth. 'HOLY SHIT IM BLEE- oh right, it's purely atheistic...'

'well... might as well do this now...'

I hold my hand out in front of me and start creating a shadow spear. The Ursa charges at me, and I take a step back, moving just out of range of a claw. 'it's at its minimum charge...'

I dodge another swipe.

'this should be good enough...'

I hold out the spear in front of me and launch It at the bear's head, the spear cracking the Grimm's mask. The ursa bites my arm, flings me up into the air, and swipes me out of the air and knocking me through a tree.

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **105/8000 Hp**  
 **1000/3000 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 23**

 **HP: 66/2360**  
 **AP: 0/2360**  
 **MP: 2160/3200**

'holy shit... I'm going to die...'

'it's been fun I guess...'

A dark red portal opens in the sky and a large four-legged grey creep with a black mask leaps out of it, landing behind the Ursa. it has purple eyes and two large black spikes protruding out of its shoulders, a single spike on its nose, its mask leading up to a small frill. It is roughly 4 feet tall and 8 feet long.

 **Craig Level 1**

 **200/200 Hp**  
 **125/125 Mp**

 **Stats:**  
 **Str: 15**  
 **Dex: 10**  
 **Vit: 20**  
 **Int: 5**  
 **Wis: 5**  
 **Luck: 5**

Craig leaps onto his back and bites a huge chunk out of its fur, both of Craig's claws digging into its hide. The Ursa slams its body into a tree, almost shaking Craig off.

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **16/8000 Hp**  
 **1000/3000 Mp**

 **Craig Level 1**

 **50/200 Hp**  
 **125/125 Mp**

Craig crawls along the Ursa's side and clamps his mouth around the big bear's throat and twisting his head, causing a dull 'Snap' to echo across the clearing.

'holy shit he fucking did it...'

 **Level up!**

 **Your Familiar: (Craig) Has Leveled Up! (x12)**

 **You Have Gained: 5000 Lien, 3 Shadow Dust Crystals, Ursa Bone Plate x2, Ursa Spikes x3, Ursa Crystal Fragment. x1**

I climb out of the small pool of my own blood, which is staying around for some reason... 'I thought that it would disappear when I healed the damage done, but it didn't...' I pick up my Ninja-to and pat Craig on the head. "Great job, buddy."

'let's level Craig up some... he deserves it...'

'Familiar Tab.'

 **Choose A Level 5 And 10 Ability From The List Below.**

 **[[Fire Breath]] [[Extra Armor]] [[Extra Skill Points]] [[Summon Ally]]**

I tap 'Extra Armor' and 'Extra Skill Points' and then add in his stat points.

 **Name: Craig**  
 **Race: Creep Prince**  
 **Level: 13: 40%**

 **2400/2400 Hp**  
 **1350/1350 Mp**

 **Stats:**  
 **Str: 35**  
 **Dex: 30**  
 **Vit: 60**  
 **Int: 10**  
 **Wis: 10**  
 **Luck: 5**  
 **Points: 0**

 **Hpr: 24 Every 30 Seconds.**  
 **Mpr 13.5 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Attacks:**  
 **Bite 100+ Str*1.5**  
 **Claw 50+ Half Of Str**  
 **Tail Slap 30+Str**

 **Armor: 50**

 **Abilities:**

 **000 (Base) Armor: -25 Damage From Attacks**

 **001 (Starter): Increased Size: Your Creep Prince Increases Its Size To That Of A Creep King from its current size(3 feet tall, 5 feet long to 4 feet tall, 8 feet long.) It's base melee damage also increases when you choose this ability.**

 **002 (Level 5): Extra Armor: Gain an extra 25 armor on top of the base 25.**

 **003 (Level 10): Extra Skill Points: +30 base skill points on top of the starter Skill Points.**

 **004 (50+ Vitality) Vicious Vitality: Multiply Hp By 1.5**

'there we go... much better...'

"What the hell happened here!?" Someone shouts from the side.

I hear someone gasp from the sidelines as well. "ITS CRAIG!"

"Oh, hey June, hey Qrow..." I say as I turn to look at them clenching my fist in a silent rage. "I almost died... so how have you been?"

"W-wait why are you so bloody?" She asks.

"Ursa Major..." I say through clenched teeth. "You should have seen it... it was really mad... when it was mauling me and slapping me through trees."

Qrow holds up a bag of food.

"All if forgiven." I say entering a more cheerful voice while trying to jump up and grab the food from Qrow's hand, which he keeps pulling just out of reach.

"Why must you make me suffer?!" I say as I dramatically fall onto my knees.

"Why can you control that grimm?" Qrow says as he flicks the back of my head. "Tell me and you get your food.

"Well you see... that's actually a long story..." I say as I stand up, rubbing the back of my head where he flicked me. "Hah... just kidding!"

* * *

 **Hiya! Wow, this was a long one, also this chapter came out a lot quicker than the last one! Mostly because I was actually motivated to write this chapter! Holy sheet, 18000 Views, almost 200 Favorites, and almost 300 Follows, I didn't expect this story to blow up this much...**

 **Now, I only have about 5 ocs to actually put in the Class at signal, (I am accepting ocs because if I make a load of characters, they would all probably have some similarities.) as for the 'slightly more mythical' ocs, I have a total of 2/5. Now for the guest reviews!**

 **001: Anonymous: "** **Eeeehh, 'Pacific Grimm' implies that he'd need a co-pilot and a neural link to effectively pilot the Jaeger.**

 **Huh. That could be a plot point, actually. Thoughts?"**

 **Eh... [Insert that meme of the old man shrugging.] -Flame**

 **002: The Observer**

 **"** **Great chapter and story so far. Professor Peach was very amusing. The dialogue has improved so that's a bonus and-**

 ****Looks at Ruby Rose's Level 2 stats****

 **"..."**

 **Uhm... flameclawsxx, if it's not too much to ask for, when you do use that character (if you do use her) can you amend the stats of the OC I gave you? I feel they might be a tad bit too low for a level 20 character xP**

 **Anyways, looking forward to the next chapter** **"**

 **Don't worry, She will balance out eventually, or be just slightly better than the rest of her class, but only slightly. -Flame**

 **003: Unknown9501: "Looooove it please write more"**

 **Well here you go -Flame**

 **See you in the future~ Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

"By 'long story' I actually mean something really short!" I exclaim.

"Basically, this necklace which my semblance made can spawn him whenever I want, unless he gets KILLED!" I say, glaring at Qrow when I say 'killed'. "then it takes a day for him to respawn... also the Schnee's can do something like this so it isn't much of a stretch that a person with a semblance that could probably do ANYTHING could do it as well."

"Can I have my food now?" I ask as I look up to him.

"Suuuure..." he says as drops the bag in my hands.

I look inside to see two wrapped burger shaped objects.

'observe'

 **Sausage Biscuit:**  
 **It's just a Sausage Biscuit, the fuck do you expect?!**

'holy shit the sass.'

I take out one of them and then shove the bag into my inventory. "you are my new favorite person on Remnant!" I exclaim as I take a huge bite out of the biscuit.

About a minute later, I finish my Breakfast. "Ok, June, let's see if you can do that thing that I wanted to see if you could do."

"The what?" She asks as she tilts her head.

"The thing with the condensing of winds..." I say as I use Shadowbolts to shoot off 5 projectiles into the sky from my fingertips. "You know, kind of like that..."

"O-oh okay..." She says as she sits down and closes her eyes.

Craig walks away and lays down under a tree.

"Oh right, you are still here..." I say as I look over to him. "You may leave if you want."

A red portal appears and Craig walks through it.

"Okay... I don't know what to do now..." I mumble to myself.

"Alright you little bloodsucker." Qrow begins as he walks over to me. "I am personally going to test you, to see if you will hold me back."

"…" I give him a deadpan stare. "Want me to start calling you 'blood bag' or something to go even deeper into that racial profiling bullshit?"

"…" Qrow draws his blade.

"…" I look down to my one handed that is laying on the ground. "I enjoy awkward silences..."

I kneel and pick up the Ninja-to.

"So..." I say. "What do I have to do?"

"Just try and beat you to the best of my ability?" I ask.

"Sure..." Qrow says. "Go for it..."

'I can't hold back at all...'

I activate my aura and my shadow aura causing tons of thin wisps of darkness to float upward off my form. **(A/N Kind of like a dbz aura)**

 **Sean Chro Level 24**

 **2460/2460 Hp**  
 **2460/2460 Ap**  
 **725/3325 Mp**

 **Str: 9**  
 **Dex: 87**  
 **Vit: 15**  
 **Int: 52**  
 **Wis: 26**  
 **Luc: 50**

I take a deep breath... then I right towards Qrow. He responds by lazily swinging his blade horizontally, which I barely duck under, and then a quicker downward swipe which I barely roll out of the way of. I swing my blade upward with all the strength I can muster, Qrow effortlessly blocking it with the pommel of his greatsword. I hold my hand up, revealing my true plan, and hit him in the chest with 5 Shadowbolts.

 **Sean Chro Level 24**

 **2460/2460 Hp**  
 **2460/2460 Ap**  
 **545/3325 Mp**

 **Qrow Branwen Level ?**

 **?/? Hp**  
 **?/? Ap**  
 **?/? Mp**

"The was a pretty good feint kid..." Qrow says as he starts to go on the offensive, elbowing me in the chest and sending me skidding backwards.

'you know, something cool about Shadowbolts, and the Shadow Spear, I don't actually have to summon them in my hands...'

I quietly summon a shadow spear roughly 30 feet behind Qrow, it slowly spinning faster and faster as I run at Qrow. I swing upward hitting the side of his blade, knocking it slightly off course, making it go over my head. 'fire...'

Qrow hears it whistle through the air and swings his sword behind him, making the spear go slightly off course and drill through a tree. I take this opening to slash him twice across the chest.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Sean Chro Level 24**

 **2460/2460 Hp**  
 **1660/2460 Ap**  
 **35/3325 Mp**

 **Qrow Branwen Level ?**

 **?/? Hp**  
 **?/? Ap**  
 **?/? Mp**

Qrow hits me with the flat side of his blade and sends me flying into a tree, bringing my aura down to a dangerous level.

"ow..." I mumble as a branch from the tree falls on my head.

 **Sean Chro Level 24**

 **2460/2460 Hp**  
 **30/2460 Ap**  
 **35/3325 Mp**

My Aura and Shadow Aura abruptly stop. "Well, considering my aura is just SLIGHTLY over 1%… I would say that you win..."

"Good effort..." Qrow begins as he sheaths his sword. "But you are still too weak to deal with what Ozpin has me doing..."

"You're probably right..." I say as I yawn.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" June exclaims with little stars in her eyes.

"Meh..." Qrow grumbles "I have seen better."

"Oh, is that so?" I ask as I stand up, using the tree to pull myself up. "Can you please point me in the direction of the other super powered toddler so I may take my place as 'the world's strongest four-year-old'?"

"you really need to work on your sarcasm, kid." Qrow says as he pulls out his flask.

"I personally thought I was pretty good." I say as I point to my chest with a slight look of pride on my face.

"well... I need to go back to training my aura..." I say as I enter a meditative state, regaining all of my Mp over the course of 3 and a half minutes.

I stand up and activate my aura, then look at the actual skill.

 **Aura (Passive/Active) 150 Mp Per Minute (Level 31 61.5%)**  
 **The Manifestation Of The Soul**  
 **Passively Increase Str, Dex, Vit, and Int by 5%**  
 **Actively Increase Str, Dex, And Vit By An Additional 25% And Increase Health Regeneration By 400%**

'150 mana... per minute...' I think in quiet rage. 'MY FUCKING MANA REGENERATION IS 180 PER MINUTE! I HAVE BEEN WASTING MY TIME!'

I sigh and walk over to June and Qrow, the latter trying to help the prior to understand her magical power.

"let's see how far you have come with understanding your magic..." Qrow says as he pinches his brow and mumbles "why did I get stuck with this babysitting job..."

"Try and summon your magic... I guess..." Qrow continues.

June holds her hand out and the air gets slightly more turbulent around us, because she is holding it into the oncoming air.

"You do realize... that in this place we will see little to no difference because of the wind that constantly blows here, right?" I ask Qrow.

"Shush, Sean..." He says. "Your logic isn't welcome here... here we work on friendship and the power to believe..."

"Pfft..." I try hiding my laugh.

"But in actuality, when she is strong enough to 'stop' the wind, we will move on to the next phase of her training..." He says as he takes a drink from his flask.

"I-…. huh... I didn't actually expect you to have a plan for her training..." I mumble as I shyly look away from him.

"so... uh... what do I do now?" I ask.

"Go walk around or something I guess..." Qrow says as he shrugs.

"Knowing my luck, I would run into another Ursa Major or something..." I grumble as I walk away.

'yaaaay... a magical adventure!' I sarcastically think as I walk off the mountain.

* * *

I have been walking around for about an hour now... literally nothing has happened... I don't know if that is a good thing, that I don't have to fight anything... or a bad thing because of how bored I currently am.

 **Aura Has Leveled Up!**

And through all this, my aura has leveled up like two times... well three now...

'UGH THIS IS SO DULL!'

'wait a minute...' My frown morphs into a small smile. 'I have 10 beowolf crystals...'

'do I want to fight whatever the Beowolf boss is now or wait till I am slightly stronger so it doesn't completely end my life...' I think as I tap my cheek. 'considering the Ursa Major and what happened with it... I am going to wait...'

A single beowolf jumps out from behind a tree and slashes a claw towards my face, which I narrowly avoid.

"sneak attacks eh?" I say as I hold up a hand to him, before I fucking obliterate it by casting shadowbolts twice, the 10 bolts smashing it to pieces.

 **Shadowbolts Has Leveled Up.** **(A/n I fucked up and I thought I named it 'darkbolts' using that name for the last chapter.)**

'That was uneventful...' I think as I walk away with a tiny skip in my step, humming to myself, pretending I don't hear the multiple sets of paws sneaking up behind me.

"If you think you are being sneaky..." I say as I turn around to face 3 more beowolves, an alpha standing about 20 feet behind them. "You're not..."

I yawn and mumble out "Craig... come kill these chumps..."

 **Craig Level 13**

 **2400/2400 Hp**  
 **1350/1350 Mp**

 **Str: 35**  
 **Dex: 30**  
 **Vit: 60**  
 **Int: 10**  
 **Wis: 10**  
 **Luck: 5**

 **Beowolf Level 5 *3**

 **400/400 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 30**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 30**  
 **Int 7**  
 **Wis 7**  
 **Luc 2**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15 *1**

 **900/900 Hp**  
 **300/300 Mp**

 **Str 40**  
 **Dex 60**  
 **Vit 40**  
 **Int 15**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 2**

 **Observe has leveled up! (A/n i kind of forgot about this skill...)**

Craig emerges from his portal and leaps at one of the average beowolves, wrapping his jaws around It's throat and slamming it into the ground, digging both of his claws into its chest, slamming his tail into the one beside it, knocking it away from the both of them, and into my two sets of waiting shadowbolts. The third regular beowolf killed by another two sets of shadowbolts.

 **Sean Chro Level 24**

 **2460/2460 Hp**  
 **2460/2460 Ap**  
 **2611/3325 Mp**

 **Beowolf Level 5**

 **88/400 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

The alpha beowolf charges forward with one claw reared back to strike Craig, Craig quickly snaps the neck of the beowolf he is standing on, and doesn't even flinch at the strike of the alpha. Craig looks up and latches onto the arm of the alpha, clawing at its chest and trying to shove it over. The alpha beowolf bites one of Craig's limbs and scratches his mask, the scratch dealing no damage at all.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **863/900 Hp**  
 **300/300 Mp**

 **Craig Level 13**

 **2340/2400 Hp**  
 **1350/1350 Mp**

Craig pulls his head back whilst digging his clawed feet into his side. ***CRACK***

Craig managed to cripple its arm, then a loud tearing sound echos around the trees around us.

'HOLY SHIT CRAIG JUST RIPPED OFF ITS ARM!'

 **Craig Level 13**

 **2340/2400 Hp**  
 **1350/1350 Mp**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **624/900 Hp**  
 **300/300 Mp**

The alpha backs away from Craig and howls into the air, in response, Craig runs towards it, biting its neck and bringing it to the ground, pinning its remaining arm to the ground with both of his front legs.

'who knew Craig was such a badass?!'

A single beowolf runs into the clearing and slashes both of its claws into Craig's side, he ignores it and slaps it away with his tail, where I finish it off with Shadowbolts.

 **Shadowbolts Has Leveled Up.**

Craig's grip around the throat of the alpha doesn't loosen as he slams its head into the ground whilst biting harder. He does it again, and again, and again until the Alpha turns into a black mist and disappears.

 **Your Familiar: (Craig) Has Leveled Up!**

'wow... that was pretty fucking metal...'

"You may leave if you wish..." I say to him as I enter his page and increase his strength.

Craig enters his little portal thing and disappears.

 **You Have Gained, 1000 lien, 3 vials of fire dust, 4 vials of ice dust, 3 Beowolf ribs, 2 Beowolf Leather, 1 Beowolf Crystal.**

I yawn again and then ask myself "wow... how many hours have I been awake?"

"I think I am getting close to 20... too bad I can never tell... BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING WATCH!" I exclaim to myself.

"Hey! Who's there!" I voice shouts.

"…" I have a comically blank/straight face.

I slowly turn around to look at a person that was standing behind me.

"What are you doing he- Holy shit you are covered in blood!"

 **Generic Thug (The Orange Horn Syndicate) Level 10**

 **500/500 Hp**  
 **1000/1000 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 20**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 10**

He panics them points a pistol at me and shoots me right in the head, my head snaps back, but my aura absorbs the hit.

"H-He has aura!" He shouts. "I need to call Range-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because my fist was implanted in his stomach, bringing his aura dangerously low.

 **Flashstep Has Leveled Up.**

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Generic Thug Level 10**

 **500/500 Hp**  
 **272/1000 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

I uppercut him, my fist covered in magical energy and then kick him in the shin, making him go into a kneeling position. Then I pull back my hand and do a haymaker, punching him right in the cheek, sending him sprawling against the dirt, then I stomp on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Generic Thug Level 10**

 **452/500 Hp**  
 **0/1000 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

I walk over to his head and put him in a choke hold, continuously observing him until I see the 'Unconscious' status effect on him.

 **Generic Thug Level 10**

 **452/500 Hp**  
 **0/1000 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Unconscious (3:59)**

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action:**

 **Unarmed Proficiency (Passive) (Level 1: 0.0%)**  
 **+10% Increased Damage With Unarmed Strikes, +4% Increase To Attack Speed.**

I ignore this message and quickly look through the thug's pockets and take what seems useful.

 **You Have Gained: 100 Lien, Pistol, 29 Fire Dust Bullets, 5 Zip Ties, a Scroll, (A/N the Rwby kind, not the 'ancient prophecy' kind) and a folded piece of paper.**

'I just fucking annihilated this guy...' I smugly think to myself as I look at his Unconscious counter slowly ticking down.

 **Unconscious (0:39)**

'this is the only way to get far away in that time frame so...'

I turn into a bat and fly back towards the mountain Qrow and June are, clearing a remarkable distance in the short minute I had to travel.

I land on the ground and take a deep breath, then start to walk up the path of the mountain.

* * *

I made it to the top in about 10 minutes, getting there a lot quicker because I actually had a place I wanted to go to so I wasn't just absently walking around.

"I'm baaaack" I say in a sing-songy tone. "and I found something great to entertain me!"

"Welcome back..." Qrow says from his sitting position under a tree. "Do I even want to know?"

"I have decided I am going to beat up a gang!" I cheerfully exclaim.

"What!" Qrow says as his eyes widen.

"What?" I echo.

"Why would you-" Qrow begins to ask.

"Because I want to..." I say cutting him off. "I'm the fucking kid who is going to build a 100-foot-tall robot just so I can have fist fights with giant grimm."

"Where did that idea even come from-"

"Shhh Qrow, I'm doing these things because I am bored and because I am a little bit of a mad man..." I say as I cut him off again. "Now, can you unlock this scroll, or does it just like not have a password or something like that..." I say as I pull out the scroll I stole.

"Oh! Hi Sean!" June exclaims from where she is sitting in a meditative position, as she gives me a tiny wave.

"Hi June!" I say back to her.

"No, I can't do that for you, I'm not really a 'master technical' guy."

I get the note out of my inventory and unfold it.

"Go to the abandoned shipping docks on the south side of the island at 7 and assist the boys coming from atlas unload that dust and weaponry." I echo as I read the note.

I look up to Qrow. "Is it really wise to have just an 'abandoned docks' on the island?"

"WAIT!" I shout as I quickly turn around and start running down the mountain. "I DIDN'T TIE THAT ONE GUY UP! AND IT IS MOST LIKELY MAYBE ALMOST 7!"

i halt my running and run back to Qrow "Uh... which way is south?" i ask as i sheepishly scratch the back of my head.

Qrow points in a direction.

"GOTTA GO!" I shout as i start my running again and leap off the side of the mountain then transform into a bat.

* * *

 **Hi how are ya... wonderful weather we're having...**

 **Did you know that a bat can fly at about 99 miles per hour... that's 1.6 miles per minute... that is pretty fast travel... and considering his current max of 3 minutes (4 at night) he can move a grand total of 4.8 miles in 3 minutes. (Or 6.4 miles in 4 minutes)**

 **and now for the guest reviews**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Fago: "You Big Gey"**

 **;c Nu u**

 **Until Next Time~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

'okay me... keep an eye out for something that is 'abandoned dock' worthy...'

'OH! And that is pretty much what I envisioned...'

In the distance, I see a large complex with a chain link fence around the exterior, with 4 Warehouses, each with their own long stretch of concrete leading out into the sea, grass has grown up from the ground in-between some of the slabs of concrete, a few vines covering the sides of the warehouses, a dirt long dirt path leading its way to patch about 10 miles away.

'good thing the mountain we are training on is on the edge of the south coast-'

It was at about this time, I realized that time in my bat form had ran out... and I was now plummeting to the ground at ridiculous speeds... from about 200 feet up...

'OH FUUUUUUUU-'

I fall through the branches of the surrounding forest and abruptly stop about an inch from the ground, one of my legs getting caught in some vines.

'wha- oh... im still alive... that is twice TODAY!'

"Wow... what is it about today..." I grumble to myself before I cut the vine with some shadowbolts, making me fall on my face. "ow..."

'Physical endurance skill? Who fuckin needs it! ILL DEFLECT ALL THE BLOWS WITH MY FACE!'

I get up off the ground and pull out the scroll, turning it on.

 **6:50**

'O FUCK O FUCK O FUCK O FUCK' I think as I start running through the forest as fast as I can.

* * *

'Ok, I made it to the fence and I have...' I look at the scroll.

 **6:58**

'Two minutes... WELL...'

I take a quick look at my Mp

 **2316/3325 Mp**

'… I could use a quick meditation...'

I take cover in a tree and activate sneak, then activate meditation, waiting the two minutes for my mana to fully regenerate.

I stand up and sigh. 'alright... lets fuck over The Orange Horn Syndicate...'

 **A Quest Has Been Received!**

 **Desperado Docks:**

 **You have gained intel of a shipment of something from Atlas... knowing Atlas as the hub of multiple breakthroughs in robotics and weaponry, also home to the world's largest manufacturer of dust, you decide it would be wise to check it out.**

 **Defeat** **The Orange Horn Syndicate Members 0/9 [ ]**  
 **Steal the shipment [ ]**  
 **Tip Off The Police [ ]**  
 **Stick Around Till The Police Arrive [ ]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **Remain Undetected [ ]**  
 **Don't Kill Anyone [ ]**

 **Rewards: 20,000 Exp, whatever you can steal, Random Skillbook.**

 **Bonus Reward 1: ?, ?**  
 **Bonus Reward 2: ?**  
 **Bonus Reward For Completing Both Bonus Objectives: ?**

"…"

'let's get started then...' I think as I climb to the top of the tree and look over the fence.

I see about 3 people walking around the dock, waiting for a large boat, roughly about 40 feet long to come to port. I see the end of a barrel pointing out of one of the upper windows of one of the warehouses but quickly gets pulled back inside.

'a sniper...'

I leap out of the tree and land in a bush on the other side of the fence, rolling to avoid fall damage.

'I'm in...'

'First I should clear out the warehouses... Unless a good opportunity presents itself'

I creep through the bushes and get near the entrance of one of the warehouses. When two people walk past I emerge from the bushes and creep through the slightly opened door.

I look around this large building for a way up to the second floor... and I see a ladder towards the corner of the building. I creep over to it and climb up the ladder without any real issues.

 **Sneak Has Leveled Up.**

A man I looking through a small opening in the wall, a scoped rifle propped up against the wall beside him.

 **Generic Thug (The Orange Horn Syndicate) Level 15**

 **750/750 Hp**  
 **1500/1500 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 30**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 10**

 **Observe Has Leveled Up.**

I sneak up behind him and leap up onto his back, wrapping one of my arms around his throat, stopping him from screaming and pound my fist into his temple, knocking him out immediately.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

 **Unarmed Proficiency has leveled up.**

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up.**

I zip tie his arms behind him and then zip tie his legs. 'now if only I had something to ga-' my eyes fall upon a stack of beanbags.

'PERFECT!'

I take a beanbag and shove it into his mouth, then take the remaining beanbags and slide them into my inventory.

I take the rifle and search his body, finding two more magazines and his scroll, then I grab a roll of duct tape that was sitting on a table near the window.

 **You have Gained Rifle, 15 Fire Dust Rifle Ammunition, Duct Tape, Random Thug's Scroll, 29 Beanbags**

 **Generic Thug Level 15**

 **649/750 Hp**  
 **0/1500 Ap**  
 **0/0 M**

 **Unconscious (5:24)**

'and now for added security...' I duct tape his mouth.

Another man walks into the warehouse, humming a happy tune "Alright... I'm here for my shift!"

He climbs up the ladder, into the waiting chokehold of a very miffed 4-year-old.

After a brief struggle, he faceplants to the floor and goes unconscious. I zip tie his arms behind his back, then zip tie his feet, then shove a beanbag in his mouth and duct tape over it.

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action.**

 **Choke Hold (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 500 Mp**  
 **By strangling your foes, you are able to knock them out for 1-5 minutes or until they take physical damage. (Please note that this skill takes about 20 seconds to fully knock someone out and damage in that time will not affect the timer in any way.) (Can only be used on someone less than half your level or those without aura.)**

 **You have Gained a Pistol, Random Thug's Scroll, 30 Pistol Fire Dust Ammunition.**

'hmm... It seems that only the sniper was higher than level 10...'

I slide down the ladder and sneak over to the door and look out.

A person is working a crane and there is a person on the boat attaching the hooks from the crane to shipping containers, one person is barfing over the side of the ship and two more guys are playing cards in the warehouse right next to this, one guy is walking around the parameter fence in the bushes and the last guy is walking into the third building.

The guy checking the parameter fence walks around the second warehouse, out of sight of the others so I sneak back into the bushes and wrap my arms around the guys neck and shoot the back of his knees with shadowbolts, bringing him down into the bushes, choking him out as well.

I collect his scroll, pistol, and ammunition then ziptie his arms behind his back and duct tape his legs together whilst putting a beanbag in his mouth and taping his mouth shut.

'3 down... 6 to go...'

I creep into the one warehouse I saw that guy go into alone.

It is a massive place with a few stray cargo containers here and there, 4 in all, a small table in the back corner with a safe on it. The man sitting at the desk with the safe open counting lien, his back facing me.

 **Ranger Cole Level 25**

 **1250/1250 Hp**  
 **3125/3125 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 30**  
 **Dex 40**  
 **Vit 40**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 10**

'…'

I walk out of the room and go to warehouse 1 with the two guys playing cards.

"Damn... I need to go take a piss, I'll be right back." One of the two say as they get up and walk out through the door and right past me.

He walks into the forest and I knock him unconscious like the last 3 then tie, beanbag, and tape him, then I collect his scroll, but only his scroll because he left his gun back inside. I walk back to warehouse 1 and choke out the guy waiting for his buddy to get back, do the same to him, taking his scroll and the two guns.

 **Choke Hold Has Leveled Up.**

'I am a kleptomaniacal asshole... just... "OH LOOK A SCROLL! YOINK!" Why am I even taking them...'

'…'

'Eh... I could probably use the circuitry for something if I really tried...'

"Alright, now we just need to load the payment back onto the boat" the guy in the crane shouts down to the man who was attaching hooks to things.

I turn into a bat and fly up to the guy sitting in the crane's cab and quietly and effectively shut him up.

 **Choke Hold Has Leveled Up.**

I tie him up, gag him, and steal his scroll, then stealth fully slide down the ladder and sneak up behind the hook guy, who is looking up at the crane slightly confused.

"So are you going to send it do- MPHH" he begins to say before I cut him off by strangling him then tying him up.

'thank you duct tape for being so freaking useful...'

I look over to the guy who is seasick. 'poor guy...' I think to myself as i creep up behind him. 'now GO TO SLEEP!'

I tie him up, running out of duct tape then leave him lading on his side without a beanbag in his mouth.

'one left...'

I sneak into warehouse 3 and summon Craig.

'mp'

I look over to the bar that appeared in the corner of my eye.

 **(1320/3325 Mp)**

'WELL... that should be good enough...'

I sneak up behind him and punch him in the back of the neck, then take a step back, then flash step forward slamming his face on his desk. I summon 12 shadowbolts that pelt him in the back.

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage)**

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage)**

 **Ranger Cole Level 25**

 **1190/1250 Hp**  
 **0/3125 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

Then I command Craig to cut off his oxygen supply, by setting a large grey clawed paw on his throat and putting pressure. Ranger, being stunned by the first attacks, doesn't really react for a few seconds, then he grabs onto Craig's leg, but it is in vain, because Craig is too strong for him in his weakened state.

 **Ranger Cole Level 25**

 **1190/1250 Hp**  
 **0/3125 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Unconscious (2:00)**

I grab a couple of zip ties of his desk and tie him up with two zip ties on his arms and two on his legs.

'technically that was "Undetected"… I mean, he really didn't know what was pounding his face into the desk repeatedly...'

"why... did he have zip ties on his desk?" I ask as I turn to look at Craig. "Maybe it was my luck paying off?"

"well... can you gather them all up for the police when I eventually call them?" I nicely ask Craig with a sweet tone.

He responds by snorting and biting collar of Ranger's shirt and dragging him out through the door.

'Yoink'

 **You Have Gained Ranger's Scroll, 6 zipties, Safe Key, Dagger/Pistol Mechashift weapon, 30 Fire Dust Pistol Bullets, 30 Ice Dust Pistol Bullets**

I gasp. 'a m-m-mechashift weapon... AAAAAAAA- wait no time to fanboy over it... I need to loot shit...'

I quickly and efficiently go through the cargo containers, and by that, I mean opening them and realizing nothing is there...

'I'll just take the whole safe...' I think as I look over the desk, checking the desk drawers but not really finding anything else of use.

'and now... to the outside... and those shipping containers...'

I walk outside and lock onto the 4 shipping containers, I walk over to them, casually avoiding being seen by the people currently tied up at the entrance.

"What's behind door number 1?" I say as I slowly open the closest crate. 'before I knocked that one guy out, they were going to load this onto the boat...

I open the door... to see a bunch of sleeping faunus in chains.

"oh..."

'eh... police got this one...' I think as I back away from the door

"door number 2!" I whisper to myself as I look over to Craig as he drags the guy from the crane, hitting the man's face on most of the ladder steps on the way down.

I fling open the door.

"Dust..."

'Whoever packed is ether a fucking idiot... or extremely paranoid...'

It's a massive Styrofoam block with dust written on it, split down the middle, after taking off the half foot of Styrofoam, there about an inch-thick box of steel, opening that, is a small sea of packing peanuts. After sorting through that, I find TWO briefcases.

"Why..." I mumble to myself as I look to the second Styrofoam block at the back of the cargo container.

After getting the third and fourth briefcase out of the packaging, I sigh and put both all four into my inventory. "I'll check those later..."

'Number 3...' I think to myself as I fling open the door.

"Wow..." I say to myself as I look around the shipping container.

A wall of crates entirely covers the other side, some looking the same, whilst some are different. I decide to pull one out and open it.

"a pistol..." I say to myself as I look down into the small box. "if this is the weapon container... the last must be ammunition right?"

I open my inventory and position it so it is half way in some of the boxes, then I just tap the boxes to put them in my inventory.

I open the last container tons of boxes roughly the same size. I take out one of the boxes and look inside it.

"ammunition..." I absentmindedly say to myself before starting the slow process of shoving every box into my inventory.

'thank god I temporarily turned off notifications...'

I drag half of the massive Styrofoam block near where Craig is lining up the captured thugs, carving out a calling card with my ninja-to.

 **"- Phantasm"**

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" The man who was seasick on the boat screams as Craig puts him in the line of squirming bodies.

'I need to make a phone call...'

I pull out one of the thug's scrolls and walk away, slowly walking back to the cargo containers on the dock. "let's see if I can do an emergency call on this..."

'oh... you can...' I think to myself as I dial 911

"Patch police department, where is the location of your emergency..."

'here we go then...'

"H-Hewwo, some bad men had guns and were shooting at me and my fwiends when we got too c-cwose to the abandoned docks..." I say entering a childlike persona. "I need hewp!"

"Don't worry, it will be okay, we are sending officers over there now... just try and stay away fro-"

I pull out a pistol and fire it twice into the air. "AAAAAAA!" Then abruptly hang up.

'And now I am the dead... THEN PERISH! Ugh... god... I miss memes...'

I walk over to the opened cargo container that held the faunus and slide the scroll into the darkness.

'and now I play the waiting game...' I think to myself as I go into the fourth warehouse.

"Seriously? nothing again?" I ask myself as I look into the empty warehouse. "almost all of these are empty!"

'I guess it might be understandable if they were a new gang or something... or had just moved in... but meh... these guys probably aren't even the "main bosses" anyway...'

I turn into a bat and fly to the top of the crane, hiding inside the cab of it and quickly doing some meditation.

* * *

About 10 minutes pass, and I hear the sound of quickly approaching sirens, I quietly look through the window and off the side to see multiple police cars speeding down the dirt path leading to the docks.

I look over to Craig who is sitting behind the line of bodies, watching them try to squirm out of their binds.

I toss a small pebble down to him and he looks up at me, so I mouth the words to leave. He responds by opening a portal and quickly running inside of it, the portal closing just as the police drive through the shoddy gate right in front of the bandit members.

One of the officers gets out of her car. "What the hell happened here?!" She shouts.

She touches the radio attached to her bullet proof vest. "Secure the area... there might be more..."

A chorus of '10-4's respond from the device.

I mentally sigh, realizing that when I turn my notifications back on, I would get a HUGE wall of text.

'time to leave...' I think to myself as I turn into a bat.

"Phantasm?" The woman asks as she pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures for evidence.

"Chief! you might want to look at this!" A man shouts from over at the cargo containers.

I fly out of range of their conversation, even with my enhanced bat hearing I could only hear mumbles.

"What …. …..? Faunus? Why … … … Who is Phantasm. … … … … …"

* * *

After flying back to the mountain, this time actually landing before I revert my form, I decide to turn back on notifications.

 **From The Weapon Container, You Have Gained... Pistol x7 Laster Pistol x4, Semi-Automatic/Automatic Rifle x4, Bolt Action Rifle x3, Laser Rifle x2, Smg x4, Shotgun x3 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle x2, Heavy Machine Gun x2, Rocket Launcher x2, Minigun x2, Grenade Launcher x2, (x12) Zoom Scope x2, (x6) Zoom Scope x4, Reflex Sight x12, Silencer x2.**

'…'

 **From The Ammunition Container, You Have Gained... Pistol Ammunition Fire &Ice 300 Each, Fire Dust Crystal x100, Ice Dust Crystal x100, Rifle Ammunition Fire&Ice 600 Each, Smg Ammunition Fire&Ice 600 Each, Shotgun Shells Fire&Ice 100 Each, 50 Caliber Shells Fire&Ice 25 Each, Heavy Machine Gun Ammunition Fire&Ice 750 Each, Rockets Fire&Ice 10 Each, Minigun Ammunition Fire&Ice 1500 Each, Grenades Fire&Ice 30 Each.**

'holy...'

 **Quest Completed: Desperado Docks.**

 **Desperado Docks:**

 **Defeat** **The Orange Horn Syndicate Members 9/9 [x]**  
 **Steal the shipment [x]**  
 **Tip Off The Police [x]**  
 **Stick Around Till The Police Arrive [x]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **Remain Undetected [x]**  
 **Don't Kill Anyone [x]**

 **Rewards: 20,000 Exp, whatever you can steal, Magic Circle Skill book.**

 **Bonus Reward 1: Rainbow Dust Ritual Skill book, Mana Muscles Skill book.**  
 **Bonus Reward 2: Magika Dust Ritual Skill book.**  
 **Bonus Reward For Completing Both Bonus Objectives: Summon Box Skillbook.**

 **From The Dust Container, You Have Gained... Rainbow Dust Crystal x10, Magika Dust Crystal x10**

 **Level up, Level up**

'WHAT THE SHIT?! RAINBOW DUST?! MAGIKA DUST!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING OOOOOON!'

* * *

 **Ohai mark...**

 **After next chapter I maybe probably possibly will try something different... so look out for that, also DAMN SON, over 100 reviews... 264 Favorites and 362 Follows... (Also 27,500 views...) That's a lot of people...**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001 "** **You forgot to factor in acceleration, wind and the fact that there is a significant difference between a top speed and a sustainable speed. You can walk a lot farther than you can sprint."**

 **Meh... who needs physics, we have magical elemental crystals and magical magic!**

 **Guest 002: "preety good so far"**

 **I'm glad you think so...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

'DAMMIT! NOW I HAVE TO SORT THROUGH ALL THIS SHIT!' **(A/n Me and you both buddy... why the fuck did you think I changed the draft of the last chapter multiple times... I mean at first, I had that one 'boss building' full of containers, wall to wall, then I went to 8, then I went to four, then I went to nothing inside those four, and then I kept it that way, what you expected like a brand-new car or some shit like that? Not likely!)**

'skill books last... I don't feel like sorting through all of this with a headache...' I think to myself as I sit right next to a rock I destroyed earlier with a shadow spear.

'Let's go through guns first... then the dust crystals... not ammo because I am about 95% sure that at least the NORMAL bullets stick to a theme of burn/freeze...'

'NUMBER 1, JUST A FUCKIN PISTOL, THE LAST THING YOU EXPECT TO FIND ON A SMALL CHI- didn't I already do a joke like this?'

'observe'

 **Pistol (Revolver): "I know what you're thinking. 'Did he fire six shots or only five'? Well to tell you the truth, in all this excitement, i kind of lost track myself. But being that this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well do ya, punk?" (No explanation needed)**  
 **Deals 200 damage per shot and looks damn fine while doing it. Bullets Per Clip (6) (Reload time 10 seconds)**

'my original gun does less damage than this... wait... is it because this actually shoots dust bullets?! Is dust actually just that much better than gunpowder?! I mean it would explain the 'using weapons to launch yourself though the air' thing...'

I mentally sigh 'they gave me six of these...'

I pull out the second type of pistol out of my inventory.

'Observe...'

 **Pistol (Semi-Automatic): Turn Sideways for better precision... (A/N Think Glock 17)**  
 **Deals 40 damage per shot, Bullets Per (Normal) Clip (15) Reload Time: (4 Seconds)**

'5 of these...'

I pull out the last pistol

'observe'

 **Pistol (Fully Automatic) DAKADAKADAKADAKADAKA (A/n Like The Last, Just Fully Auto)**  
 **Deals 40 damage per shot, Bullets Per (Normal) Clip (15), Reload Time: (4 Seconds)**

'and one of those...'

'Next... Observe'

 **Laser Pistol: "I cast scorching ray at 5** **th** **level!" (A/n think the Gauss pistol from Xcom 2)**  
 **Deals 400 Damage Per Shot, Bullets Per Clip (1), Uses Dust Crystals For Ammunition, Single Shot, Reload Time: (6 Seconds)**

'and now for the last pistol thing I have in my inventory... and my personal favorite...'

'Observe'

 **Observe Has Leveled Up.**

 **Plunderer: The Fusion Between A Desert Eagle And A Combat Knife.**  
 **Deals 40+Str Damage With Its Blade Form And 150 Damage Per Shot. Bullets Per Clip (9) Reload Time: (4 Seconds.)**

It's a regular desert eagle with a long thin blade going around the underside of the barrel, with a small switch on the end of the handle, when I flick the switch, the blade folds forward and twists 180 degrees, the blade facing to the ground, the handle snaps backwards making the whole gun a straight line instead of a right angle, then the knife splits in two down the center of the blade leaving a gap for the bullets to shoot out of.

'WOAH! SO COOL!'

I flick the switch the other way and it fold back into a gun, I flick it once more in the same direction and the handle folds over the blade and covers it.

'next thing on my list.' I think to myself as I put The Plunderer back into my inventory.

'observe'

 **Rifle (Bolt Action): "BOOM HEADSHOT! BOOM HEADSHOT! I CAN DANCE ALL DAY, I CAN DANCE ALL DAY! TRY TO HIT ME, TRY TO HIT ME, COME ON!" (A/N: Basically, A Remington 700...)**  
 **Deals 600 Damage Per Hit. Bullets Per Clip (5) Time Between Shots: (2 Seconds) Reload Speed: (8 Seconds)**

'so much damage...'

 **Rifle (Semi-Automatic/Automatic): "Semi-automatics have only two purposes. One is so owners can take them to the shooting range once in a while, yell yeehaw, and get all horny at the rapid fire and the burning vapor spurting from the end of the barrel. Their other use – their only other use – is to kill people" (A/n Think The Ar-15)**  
 **Deals 150 Damage Per Hit. Bullets Per Clip (30) Reload Speed: (5 Seconds)**

'observe...'

 **Laser Rifle: "WAZER WIFFLE!" (A/n Gauss Rifle From Xcom2)**  
 **Deals 800 Damage Per Shot, (Single Shot), Reload Speed: (10 Seconds)**

'observe'

 **Smg: "I have a Thompson SubMachine gun and we shoot sharks with it. As soon as they put their heads out we give them a burst." (Looks like an Mp5k)**  
 **Deals 60 Damage Per Shot, Bullets Per Clip (30) Reload Speed (4 Seconds)**

'observe'

 **Shotgun: "hollowed by thy name, oh lord- and shotgun, do your stuff" (A/n Spas-12 enough said...)**  
 **Deals 500 Damage Per Shot. Bullets Per Clip (9) Reload Speed: (30 Seconds.)**

"…"

'observe'

 **50 Caliber Sniper Rifle: For all your giant Grimm needs! (Think the M200 Invervention)**  
 **Damage Per Shot: 1200. Bullets Per Clip (5), Reload Speed (5 Seconds)**

'that is a lot of damage...'

'observe'

 **Heavy Machine Gun: Self Explanatory... (Looks Like The XM312)**  
 **Deals 100 Damage Per Shot, Must Be Stationary When Firing. Bullets Per Clip (200) Reload Speed: (60 Seconds)**

 **Observe has leveled up.**

'observe'

 **Rocket Launcher: Rip Any Armored Grimm you may come across... and by 'rip'… I mean 'Rest In Pieces' for you information.**  
 **Deals 2500 Damage Per Rocket. Number Of rockets per clip (1). Reload Speed (30 Seconds)**

'observe'

 **Minigun: There is nothing 'mini' about this gun...**  
 **Deals 50 Damage Per Bullet. Bullets Per Clip (500). Reload Speed 60 Seconds.**

'observe'

 **Grenade Launcher "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND" (A/N The Generic Grenade Launcher With A Barrel Drum)**  
 **Damage Based On Grenade. Grenades Per Clip (6) Reload Speed: (30 Seconds)**

'Okay... that is all the weapons... grenades not included... now for the things that shouldn't exist'

I pull out a crystal that has waves of color rolling across its surface, a color cascades across the surface of the crystal, shortly followed by another color, then another, then another. It keeps going like this for a while, until it loops again. Red... Orange... Yellow... Green... Blue... Purple... Violet... Then back to red.

'observe'

 **Rainbow Dust: Rainbow Dust, is the SECOND rarest type of dust, it was created when a some of Atlas' Scientists decided to attempt to create the unthinkable, a dust that has the effects of all the others. Rainbow Dust can't be turned into a powder form, because the dust is constantly shifting its element and if two elements that oppose to each other touch, it would detonate.**  
 **If scientists actually cut it down into its powder form, each tiny grain would have its own elemental shift, even the slightest change could cause it to detonate, however, because it is in a single piece, and Crystals being more stable than powder dust, it is able to be all of the elements at once.**  
 **Due to its nature, of being all elements at once, Rainbow Dust is extremely powerful, easily outshining most other dust crystals.**

'this is... really pretty...' I think to myself as I put it back into my inventory. 'but now for the next.'

I pull out a light blue crystal that is sparkling and has small wisps of energy come off of it every one in a while, multiple thin purple lines are in the crystal, looking like frozen lightning.

'neat...'

 **Magika Dust (Ice) : Magika Dust is the strongest and rarest known dust, it was created when a maiden unleashed all of her powers in a dust mine to kill a high tier grimm, the air became so saturated with magical energy it started to mutate the crystals to actually absorb magical energy, changing from the normal uncharged deep blue to a light blue with frozen sparks of magical energy inside the crystal.**  
 **When used in conjunction with a spell, it makes that spell cost 25% less, and increases its power by 50%, however, if used with a spell that already consumes a dust crystal, due to it being a more effective transfer of power, the spell is supercharged, dealing massive damage.**  
 **When shot from a weapon, it temporarily turns that weapon magical, dealing a bonus 10% Damage for 10 minutes after the shot is fired, also giving the wielder of the weapon, if they don't have it, a 5% chance to unlock their magical container.**

'holy shit... WHAT! I can use it to unlock people's magic...' I slide the crystal back into my inventory.

My eyes scan over my inventory once more, locking onto a metal box.

'OH RIGHT! I stole the safe...'

I pull out the safe and the key.

'OPEN SESAME!'

I put the key in the lock and open the lock, then I slowly open the door.

'oh... it's just stacks of lien...'

 **You Have Gained 4000 Lien.**

'that's... slightly disappointing... let me just add that to my other 24000 lien...'

I close the safe and put it back in my inventory.

'Well... lets go see what the others are doing...'

I walk over to the lake to see June sitting under a tree in a meditation position, Qrow not that far away drinking from his flask.

'I swear that thing is fucking infinite... almost as infinite as his fucking liver's ability to process alcohol... like he should literally be dead...'

I walk over to him. "Hey you, with the face and the crippling alcohol addiction."

He responds without missing a beat. "hey you, kid with the uncanny ability to put yourself in more danger than needed, bite any necks recently?"

"Nah, not really, but please tell me if you anything about "Phantasm" on the news or anything." I say tiredly. "Now... I am going to eat these books and go into a temporary coma to avoid the pain..."

"What?"

"Sleep is like death without the commitment..."

"You are kind of spooking me kid..."

"Good"

I pull out all of the skill books I have gained, put them in a stack, then run my finger down the side of the stack touching all of them.

 **Would You Like To Learn Magic Circle? [** _ **Yes/No**_ **]**

 **Would You Like To Learn The Rainbow Dust Ritual? [** _ **Yes/No**_ **]**

 **Would You Like To Learn Mana Muscles? [** _ **Yes/No**_ **]**

 **Would You Like To Learn The Magika Dust Ritual? [** _ **Yes/No**_ **]**

 **Would You Like To Learn Summon Box? [** _ **Yes/No**_ **]**

I tap yes repeatedly, making all the windows go away.

 **Magic Circles: (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost: Dependent Per Minute**  
 **Use your innate magic ability to summon magic circles that can have a variety of effects, from traps to multiplying the damage of spells shot through them.**

 **Maximum Number Of Circles Active At Once: 2**

 **Circles Known:**

 **Fire Geiser(600 Mp): Cause a pillar of fire to shoot upwards from under your enemies, dealing Int+400% Damage.**

 **Entrap (800 Mp): Cause multiple chains to shoot from the Circle, entangling your foes and trying to pull them to the circle.**

 **Duplication (2000 Mp): Duplicate a projectile that flies through the Circle.**

 **Weak Point (1000 Mp): When summoned on an enemy, attacks do 1.5* damage when hit on the circle.**

 **Least Teleport (1500 Mp): Teleport a willing person above the magic circle anywhere within 15 feet.**

 **Rainbow Dust Ritual: (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost 5000 Mp**  
 **By combining all elements of dust, you may create the second most powerful dust.**  
 **Allows you to create Rainbow Dust from regular dust without the high-tech machines Atlas used.**

 **Mana Muscles (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost 1000 Mp Per Minute**  
 **Increases Your Str by 25% While Active.**

 **Magika Dust Ritual: (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost 100000 Mp Over A 10 Day Period.**  
 **By slowly adding magical energy to a dust crystal, you may create an uncharged Magika Dust Crystal, the higher tier of dust crystal used, the more power it can store and the more powerful it can become.**

 **Summon Box (Active) (Level: Max) Cost: 5 Per Minute**  
 **Sean? SEAN?! SEAAAAAAAANNNNNN!**  
 **+100% Stealth In an Urban Area, box is unbreakable as long as you are inside of it, and reduces damage by 50%**

'Wow... summon box is freaking amaz- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

I fall forward and pass out almost immediately.

* * *

I feel a drop of water hit the back of my head and quickly set up. "I'M ALIIIIIVE!"

I sigh and shake my head "Why can't I just live in a damn apartment..."

I stand up and stretch, popping my back and rolling my shoulder. 'I swear... if I have to sleep in another tree or the ground... I may start to go crazy... cause DAMN my back is stiff.'

'at least didn't have to deal with that headache...' I think as I sniff and rub my nose, only to feel a tiny crust under my nostrils, leading down to my lip.

I scratch some of it off and look at it. 'oh... that's dried blood... shit...'

'I mean... I guess knowledge being FORCEFULLY shoved into your brain might do that to you... and not "simple" knowledge like 1+1 is 2 but knowledge of how to somehow condense air into cardboard and turn it into a box... not just a normal box though, noooo, an immortal box that cannot be harmed whilst you are inside of it... what the actual fuck am I even going to do with that though... Have a fucking Nuclear Bunker?! Seems legit... i would still probably die from it though... cause it only reduces the damage by 50%...'

It's starting to rain.

'Box time...' I think to myself as I summon a box above me, the top of it stopping about a foot from the top of my head.

I decide to stand up, my head bumping the top of the box.

'I mean... that didn't hurt... it was just kind of annoying...'

I lift up the edge of the box to see June sitting under a tree across the pond with her knees against her chest, Qrow nearby lazily sitting in the tree above her.

"Qrow... I-" I begin to say but then I just sigh and facepalm.

I turn into a bat and fly across the small pond, turning into a 'human' mid-air, and landing beside June.

"Sup!" I cheerfully say.

"Y-your still covered in blood!" She quietly exclaims.

"Well, yeah... I got almost killed today... and this is my only shirt..." I say as I shrug.

"By the way..." I begin. "Want to see a magic trick?"

I don't wait for a reply and summon a box over her, the box from across the pond disappearing.

"WAAH!" She exclaims in fear as the box falls over her. "What is this?"

I lift up a side to look at her. "A carboard box that can survive a point-blank missile... this is HEAVY DUTY cardboard." I then drop the box and lean back against the tree.

'you know... I think I am actually starting to accept my new life...' I think with a small smile on my face. 'I hope it isn't as boring as my original.'

* * *

 **Hi! Its meee!**

 **This chapter was a little more than half way done when I posted the last chapter... it's nice to have things mostly done... and as I said, next chapter will be a little different... so look out for that.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Anonymous: "** **"And now I am the dead. Bleh."**  
 **"Oh no, Sean's dead!"**  
 **"Hey Emerald, let's go to Beacon."**  
 **"Ballin'."**  
 **"Oh no, more villains!"**  
 **"I'm taking June!"*WHOOSH*""**

 **.**

 **"hey maggots, I'm scary and have two souls, but I would never say it flat out..."**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Two things.**

 **1**

 **You listed 9 gang members after the 2 that he knocked out and then he knocked out 1 and said "3 down 6 to go." Keep your numbers straight.**

 **2**

 **Physics really can matter in a Gamer fic. If a Gamer can hit with enough force to shatter a mountain, but holds back to avoid killing a friend in a spar they will not kill them regardless simply because of their potential max damage. Likewise, a Gamer can "game the system" with physics. One example is the choke hold you used here. No matter how hard someone can hit or get hit, they will pass out if they can not breath. If a Gamer can hit with a force of x and an opponent charges at them with a force of y then the impact force z is equal to x plus y. Writing a Gamer fic without considering how the game mechanics can effect each other is lazy writing. If you need examples of the intermingling of the two I recomend reading "The Games We Play" by Ryuugi and "The Name of the Game" by Literalsin. They both have examples of physics being exploited by and against the hero. Fair warning. Literalsin wrote quite a bit of smut into TNOTG. If you don't like, he has warnings for when the raunchier parts are coming (no pun intended) and you can skip past them. If you do like it then I couldn't exactly stop you. I happen to think that he is a pretty good writer even without all that smut and that he could make a great story even without it. That being said, at the end of the day it is his artistic choice."**

 **.**

 **1: I didn't make it clear, but the two people that walked past him when he was hiding in the bushes, was the people who were playing cards.**

 **2: that comment I made in the last chapter was a joke.**

 **Bye! Hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Television]**

* * *

 **There is a story of a half vampire, a girl with silver eyes, a woman with anger issues, a woman who is the literal definition of 'Anime Neko', and a girl with daddy issues attempting to save the world...**

 **This...**

 **Is not their story.**

* * *

I find myself slowly getting shaken awake...

"Tulie..." A voice I know very well is quietly whispering to me. "Come on Tulip... it's time to get up..."

"Mmmh" I hum in annoyance.

"Nooooo" I quietly and sleepily say.

"Tulip... you are going to miss breakfast..." He says as he pokes my cheek, trying to coax me out of bed.

I immediately sit up.

"OOOOH!" I exclaim. "Can we have chocolate chip pancakes?!"

"Sure!" The voice happily says.

That Voice is my dad, he is 5'11, wearing his normal work clothes, a blue plaid dress shirt and black slacks. He has messy gold blond hair that goes down to his ears, a silly smile plastered on his face.

We walk down stairs passing a mirror.

Tulip Phantasmal is a slightly pale 4-year-old girl with messy snow-white hair that reaches her shoulder blades, her eyes are a bright pink, which is slightly abnormal... The doctors diagnosed her with a type of Albinism, one of the only documented cases for a human... Albinism is extremely rare for humans to get, but for faunus, it is a lot more common because they are more closely related to animals.

 **"At 7:30 this morning the police were called by a scared child about a ruthless gang that had occupied the abandoned docks that are 11 miles outside of patch."** A lady on the tv says. **"However, when the police finally arrived, all of the gang members were tied up and gagged."**

I walk over and sit down at the couch and tilt my head. **(A/n Oh, how i love exposition)**

 **"The only evidence left at the scene (A/N Sean hue hue hue) of the crime was a Styrofoam block with the word "Phantasm" carved onto it..."** She continues. **"We will now go live to the scene where our very own, Carmine Lilly, is interviewing the chief of police, Chloe Yenna(A/n pronouced Clow-ee) who was the first on scene."**

 **"So, what were the first thing on your mind when you got the call?"** Carmine asks.

 **"That I just needed to get here faster, a kid was in danger, harmed, or dead and I wanted to make the people responsible for hurting him pay for it."** Chloe responds.

 **"What happened when you got here?"** Carmine asks the woman.

At this point my mother had walked into the living room and sat down beside me.

 **"When we had arrived, we had found 9 people bound and gagged in a line, it was all of the gang members with what I would like to say was a calling card behind them."** Chloe says

 **"And what makes you say it is a calling card?"** Carmine asks.

 **"Why else would anyone leave the words "Phantasm" at the scene of a crime with 9 tied up criminals?"** Chloe asks before continuing. **"All we can do now, is wait and see if any other criminal organizations are taken down by this mysterious "Phantasm"."**

 **"Who do you think this "Phantasm" is?"** Carmine questions.

 **"We don't really know yet, but after interrogating all of the gang members we have figured out that they were all captured the same way, except two..."** Chloe says.

 **"What do you mean by that?"** Carmine asks.

 **"Well you see, most of the people here were attacked from behind, the person strangling them before they have time to react..."** Chloe begins. **"However, two men... one who was in the warehouse behind me, was attacked from behind, yes, but the person attacking him hit him on his temple, immediately shattering his aura and knocking him unconscious."**

 **"And what of the second?"** Carmine asks.

 **"The leader of this group, as we would like to think, like the others, was attacked from behind, his face being slammed onto his desk twice almost instantly shattering his aura, but then was pulled out of his chair, and the thing he saw really surprised him..."** Chloe says. **"He saw a massive grey beast with a black mask and purple eyes, he said it walked on four legs and was massive, easily being longer and almost as tall as a Beowolf standing on its hind legs, however, another thing that surprised him, was when it put its foot on his throat and slowly suffocated him.**

 **"Are you saying that all of these people were taken out by a new type of grimm?"** Carmine gasps.

 **"This... thing... whatever it is... isn't anything like Grimm, it actually let these people live, a normal Grimm wouldn't do anything like that."** Chloe says. **"Another thing... the leader saw before he was knocked unconscious... were blood red eyes."**

 **"What do you think it was?"** Carmine asks.

 **"I don't rightly know, but that 'creature', picked up all of the people who had been knocked unconscious, they all saw it when it was dragging them to the dock entrance.** Chloe says. **"I don't know who this 'Phantasm' is, but if he has the power to control something like grimm... the only other person known to have any sort of power like that was Nicholas Schnee, founder of the Schnee Dust Company and he was an extremely powerful man, easily killing Giant Nevermore and Deathstalkers almost like they were nothing... I hope that whoever this 'Phantasm' might be, I hope he uses his powers for good and not evil."**

 **"Do you think he is really that powerful?"** Carmine asks.

 **"This person was able to sneak into this area and eliminate ALL of the threats without any of them noticing they were being taken out..."** Chloe says. **"From what we have discovered from his fighting style, he likes to take people out of combat in a single hit from a sneak attack rather than actually face them in 1 on 1 combat..."**

 **"Have you found anything else of note here on the docks?"** Carmine asks.

 **"We have found... a shipping container full of prisoners... some of them extremely dehydrated or malnourished..."** Chloe says. **"And it seems like some of the shipping containers where looted..."**

 **"Looted?"** Carmine asks **"But how would he carry all that stuff?! He was just one person and the only road leading out of the docks lead right to you..."**

 **"That... is another detail we can't really work out..."** Chloe says as she shrugs. **"that is really all the information we have for now..."**

Carmine looks back to the camera. **"Back to you Jasmine..."**

The Tv swaps back to the studio where Jasmine is casually waiting.

 **"Personally, I think a person having that much power is pretty scary... we don't know if they are a stray huntsman/tress, or just some kind of psychopathic murd-"**

"That's enough tv for us..." Daddy says as he turns the tv off with the remote. "Now, let's make you some pancakes!"

"Pancakes again?" My mother says with a smile.

"If you keep eating them, you might turn into a pancake monster!" She says as she tickles me.

"Nono sto- Pfft-" I try to get my words out but it collapses into a fit of giggling.

She picks me up and hugs me and kisses my forehead, then puts me down on the floor where I run to the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"They aren't going to be done for another 10 minutes or so..." My mother says as she walks over to the kitchen and starts getting ingredients from the fridge.

My mom is about 5'5, with beautiful silky white hair, sapphire blue eyes and a smile that could melt your heart. She is wearing what she normally wears around the house, a light blue T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Awww" I sigh to myself as I look down.

"Hey... don't worry..." She says as she turns around and looks at me. "So, how many do you want?"

"ALL OF THEM!" I exclaim while pointing one finger into the air.

"Okay... but let's start with two alright?" She says as turns and winks at me.

"Okaaay!" I cheerfully exclaim as I run back into the living room.

"Daddy let's play hide and seek!" I excitedly say as I do small jumps.

"I wish I could Tulie, but I need to go to work..." He says as he ruffles my hair.

"Awww..." I say sadly as I look down.

"Don't worry Kiddo, we can play when I get home okay?" He says as he lifts my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Okay..." I sadly mumble.

"Awww, don't be like that..." He says as his picks me up and hugs me. "Maybe mom can play with you after she finishes making you chocolate chip pancakes..."

"Do you think she will?" I ask with tiny stars in my eyes.

"Maybe..." he says as he sets me back down on the ground.

"Well, I'm going to go after I say goodbye to your mom, if I don't I might be late..." He says as he walks into the kitchen.

"I love you honey..." My Mom says as she kisses my dad's cheek. "Be safe!"

"I love you too, and I will..." He responds as he walks to the door and waves. "Bye Tulie!"

I run over to him and hug his leg. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" He cheerfully says.

"Hey..." I shyly say as tap my foot on the ground and rub the back of my hand. "Can you maybe get me some M&Ms from the store for me..."

"Oh... I don't know..." He says as he places his hand on his chin in mock thought.

"Pleaaasse!" I beg.

"Alright!" He says as he leans down and ruffles my hair, then walks out the door. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye!" I exclaim.

I run back into the living room and flop down onto the couch, turning on the tv and swapping it to cartoons, giggling whenever a funny part came on.

"It's ready!" My mother exclaims from the kitchen.

"YAAAAY!" I exclaim as I leap off the couch and run into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

She lays a plate of pancakes in front of me and grabs a bottle of syrup from the cupboard.

"What do we say when somebody gives us something?" My mother asks.

"Thank you!" I exclaim as I cover my pancakes with syrup and start eating them at a ridiculous pace.

"No, slow down Tulip, you might get a tummy ache." My mother sighs as she sits down with a cup of coffee. "You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"No..." I say with a small frown.

I start eating again, this time at a much more reasonable pace, and after about 5 minutes, I finish and ask a question. "Can we play?"

"What are we going to play?" She asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"uhhhhh..." I begin. "tag?"

"Sure, I guess we could play tag Tulie..." My mom says as she takes another drink from her coffee. "But let's fix your hair first."

"Awww... I wish we could play now..." I frown

"Down worry, we will soon." She says as she scoots over to me.

After spending about 10 minutes tying my hair into two messy buns she stands up and asks "are you ready?"

"Yeah!" I exclaim as I leap to my feet.

"Well come on, let's get our shoes." She says as she walks past me and pats my head

"Yaay!" I exclaim as I run past her and to the door.

I reach down and put on my shoes, then stand up and patiently wait for my mom to put on her shoes. She does so, then we exit the house and go to the front yard.

She pokes my forehead. "You're it..." And then runs away

"What NOOo! THAT'S CHEATING!" I exclaim as I give chase.

* * *

After running around for about 10 minutes, we came back inside and watched some tv, I took a nap and then my dad came home.

"Let's play hide and seek!" I exclaim almost as soon as he comes through the door.

"Okay, Okay, lets me just put down my stuff..." He says as he pats my head.

He lays a shopping bad on the counter and then walks into my parent's bedroom and comes out in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Let's go!" I exclaim as I drag him out through the door.

Once we get outside, we go to the back yard that leads into a small forest.

"You count first!" I exclaim.

"Okay..." He responds as he turns around and covers his eyes.

"1... 2... 3..." he begins.

I turn around and run as fast as I can into the forest.

After running for about 60 seconds, I turn off the path and dive into the bushes.

After about 20 seconds, my father walks to where I ran off the path. "Hmmm, I wonder where she went..."

"She could have gone this way..." He faces away from me. "This way..." He looks down the path in front of him. "OR this way..." He looks the way I am hiding in the bush. "HMMMMM."

"let's try this way..." He says as he walks towards my bush. "Hellooooo? Tulie are you in there?"

"Awwww..." I mumble as I climb out of the bush "How did you know I was there?"

"I only counted to ten..." He says as he gives me a small smile.

"now, let's get out of this fores- MOVE!" He starts to say before he shoves me out of the way and on to the ground.

"W-Why did yo-" I look up at him to see a deep gash across his chest, red starting to stain his white t-shirt. "W-"

A large black shape tackles him to the ground, wrapping its mouth around his arm.

It bites his arm harder and my father screams in agony, then It pulls slowly, as if it is enjoying his pain and agony, then it rips the whole arm off and then slashes its claws down his stomach, making blood and guts go everywhere, some of his blood splattering on my face.

I do the only thing reasonable for a 4-year old child who just saw their father get slaughtered right in front of her, scream as loud as she can in a voice filled with terror, sadness, and quite a bit of rage.

The beowolf turns to her, covered with her father's blood, and lets out a low growl, then lunges towards her, only to have its head exploded.

I scoot away from the slowly disintegrating beowolf and the body of my father, tears streaming down my face.

"Hey... are you alright?" A voice asks as he comes into view.

My vision is slightly blurry from the tears and fear, but I can tell he is above 5 feet tall and has blond hair, and he also has a red bandana on his left arm.

"M-M-m-m..." is all I can get out from my crying.

"Come on... we need to get you out of here..."

He picks me up and starts walking down the path back the way to my house, to tell a recently widowed mother the bad news...

* * *

 **Wow, she had a good life and loving parents until SOMEBODY fucked it up (You know who you are, you monster!)**

 **This is one of the Signal Ocs that really stood out to me. (Actually, the first one, but it was by far the most detailed and organized.)**

 **This was kind of a 'oneshot' 'filler' to pad out my story a little bit, but it did tell the backstory of one of the more 'important' Signal students that will be part of Sean's "friend group" who will go on some of his wacky adventures with him and Ruby.**

 **(Please note that I had this chapter 100% done (besides the guest reviews) by the time that the last chapter went up.)**

 **The next chapter will go back to our 'regularly scheduled program'**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Jack Oh Lanter: "** **All hail the unbreakable box, for it is the Ultimate defense and camouflage! It is in the same league as the sacred and almighty Log from naruto."**

 **.**

 **HAIL BOXY BOI**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: ""...BUH!" "AAAAH!"**  
 **"DODGE!"*KA-POW!*"NEAAUGH!"**  
 **"Yarr!"**  
 **"Who are you?"**  
 **"I'm Monty Oum. You now know the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb. F**k off, shut up Miles."**  
 **"Twelve years have passed! Let's go fight villains!"**  
 **"Oh god, it's the villains!"**  
 **"Hi."**  
 **"Jaune's here!"**  
 ***KABOOM!***  
 **"JAUNE'S DEAD!"**  
 **"Mercury, get 'em!"**  
 **"I AM HILARIOUS AND YOU WILL QUOTE EVERYTHING I SAY."**  
 **"Ren, get 'em!"**  
 **"I am the only serious character in this show. That's the joke."**  
 ***KABOOM!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!***  
 **"Oh god, everyone's dead!"**  
 **"Hilariously derailing one-liner."**  
 **"Sean's here!"**  
 **"SEAN'S HERE!"**  
 **"It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAA-"**  
 **"-AAAAAAAAAAA-"**  
 **"-AAAAAAAA-""-AAAAAAA-""-AAAA-""-AA-""-A-""-A-""-A-"**  
 ***TSEEEWWWW***  
 **"Cinder WHY!"**  
 **"Because I'm a maiden!"**  
 **"rrrrRAH!"**  
 **"KAIO-KEN!"**  
 **"Kaio-wha-AUGH!"**  
 **"Oh no! I'm not a maiden!"**  
 **"OH NO! THE KID'S A MAIDEN!"**  
 **"Not-Destructo Disk!"**  
 **"The F**K?!"**  
 ***SLASH!***  
 **"Yay!"**  
 ***SMACK!***  
 **"NOOO!"**  
 ***BOOOOOM!***  
 **"Leaving now..."**  
 ***WHOOOSH!***  
 **"And we'll never see her again!"**  
 **"They'll see me next episode..."**  
 ***DING!***  
 **"And I'm a ghost!"**  
 **"OR AM I...?"**  
 ***DUN DUN DUN***  
 ***DOOOOM***  
 **"SIM-PLE SOUUUUUUUUUUU-"**  
 **"This has HOW many followers?!"**

 **Whew, that was exhausting.**  
 **No episode 2 for you.** **"**

 **.**

 **This guy is now my new favorite person on this website...**

 **.**

 **Unknown9501:"Make crow magical and make him lern with june and then rub it in ozpins face XD"**

 **.**

 **1: Qrow already has magic, how else do you think he can turn into a bird?**

 **2: this is on the same page as that one guy who wanted me to time skip DIRRECTLY to beacon... (Fuck that shit, I'm not going to do it) I'm not just going to be like "37 years pass and the future is now..." (Admittedly it's kind of hypocritical for me to say this now considering the next chapter has a 1-month time skip IMMEDIATELY, but it's not fuckin YEARS, and the only reason I am doing so, is because not much can happen while everyone is still a kiddo, when I get to the signal arc I can have a lot more freedom of what I do, because as it is now, all I think about is ideas for signal, and NOTHING else... i have so many good ideas for arcs its kind of bumming me out writing these 'childhood' arc chapters.)**

 **now... I'm just going to post this and go to bed...(wow my life is at that point where i am going to bed at 2pm... i don't know if that is life goals or just a fucked up sleeping schedule...) Until Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

It has been roughly a month since I fucked over The Orange Horn Syndicate, and in that month not much has happened... I got my Aura skill up to 81, and after messing around with magic circles for a bit, I got that to level 20 and unlocked 4 new Circles, it seems I get a choice of a few every 5 levels or so. Sadly, there were no Grimm in the area, so I couldn't actually level up any in the week we stayed up on the mountain.

 **Aura (Passive/Active) 5 Mp Per Minute (Level 81 98.5%)**  
 **The Manifestation Of The Soul**  
 **Passively Increase Str, Dex, Vit, and Int by 6%**  
 **Actively Increase Str, Dex, And Vit By An Additional 30% And Increase Health Regeneration By 900%**

After it hit level 50, the passive bonus went up by 1 and the active went up by 5%…

 **Magic Circles: (Active) (Level 20 75.9%) Cost: Dependent Per Minute**  
 **Use your innate magic ability to summon magic circles that can have a variety of effects, from traps to multiplying the damage of spells shot through them.**  
 **Maximum Number Of Circles Active At Once: 4**  
 **Circles Known:**  
 **Fire Geiser(505 Mp): Cause a pillar of fire to shoot upwards from under your enemies, dealing Int+400% Damage.**

 **Entrap (705 Mp): Cause multiple chains to shoot from the Circle, entangling your foes and trying to pull them to the circle.**

 **Duplication (1905 Mp): Duplicate a projectile that flies through the Circle.**

 **Weak Point (905 Mp): When summoned on an enemy, attacks do 1.5* damage when hit on the circle.**

 **Least Teleport (1405 Mp): Teleport a willing person above the magic circle anywhere within 15 feet.**

 **Strengthen Allies (905 Mp) Increase Your Allies' Strength By 15% When They Have This Sigil On Them**

 **Call Weapon (105 Mp) When placed on a weapon (or an item that you can hold), you may call it to your hand if you are within 50 feet of it.**

 **Drain Magika (405 Mp) When Placed On An Enemy With Magical Power, Drain 10 Mana Per Second.**

 **Haste Allies (905 Mp) Increase You Allies' Dexterity By 15% When They Have This Sigil On Them.**

But by far my biggest accomplishment in that week period... I got a fucking apartment! It's actually pretty nice... it has a single bedroom with an attached bathroom, a kitchen/dining area, and a living room with a small flat screen tv.

Having basically nothing to do for these past 3 weeks has made me realize something... my build is fucking useless... I mean sure... I don't get hit much... but if I EVER get out sped, I am seriously fucked... and the things that increase my speed can't be use constantly, besides aura that is... I should have been putting in points to Wis... that would make me able to use magic at a more constant pace... so for this past 2 and a half weeks, I have been working on my Wis by training it...

How you might ask? RIDDLES! I bought a book of riddles and figured them out, then when I finished it, I bought another, then another, then once when Qrow was around, I got him to ask Ozpin for some riddles, and let's just say... his riddles are fucking insane...

This is one of them... **"** **If you look you cannot see me. And if you see me you cannot see anything else. I can make anything you want happen, but later everything goes back to normal. What am I?"**

This is like the easiest one on his list, at least out of the ones that I didn't already know... and it took me like 10 minutes to figure out... the answer was imagination.

Luckily this method did actually help me... I gained 19 Wis and 10 Int from my training.

And because my wis was now 45, I now gain 3% of my maximum mana every 30 seconds instead of only 2%.

'I mean... I could get it to 4% and also an ability that would probably increase my regeneration more if I spent my 15 points into Wis... but I think ill just let it increase by itself whenever I get bored and do some riddles...'

 **Patience is a virtue... +2 Wis**

'like that...'

Also, back when I became level 25, another one of my Racial Abilities activated...

 **Vampiric Drain: Your Unarmed Strikes absorb Aura and Mp, taking half of the damage you deal and adding it to your own.**

life is going pretty well actually... at least now I can sleep without being horribly sore when I wake up...

"Seaaaaan! I'm boooorrreddd"

Oh yeah... June lives with me...

I am currently sitting on the couch, upside down, my legs on the back cushion of the couch.

"then watch some tv June..." I say not taking my eyes off the sketchpad I am holding up in front of me.

"Okaaay..." She sighs as she reaches over to the remote and turns on the Tv, then creates a small ball of air and starts tossing it in between her hands, something that has become a little habit of hers. It allows her control to get better and also keeps her busy most of the time.

"So, what's being a vampire like." She asks as she looks over to me. "I remember that one silver haired guy-"

"Ozpin" I correct her.

"Ozpin said you were one... but don't vampires turn to dust when they go out in the sun?" She asks.

"I am a HALF vampire... pretty big difference..." I say. "I can go out in the sun, I just get a pretty bad sunburn if I stay out in it for like 30 minutes..."

"Do you drink blood?" She asks.

"No, I don't..." I sigh.

"Was that a bad thing to ask?" She questions.

"Eh... I don't mind it... But if you ever meet another vampire... it's kind of racist..." I shrug as I glance over to the clock. 'aaaannndd that is upside down...'

I turn my head. '5:47 eh... that I should probably start fixing dinner...'

"Hey June, are you starting to get hungry?" I ask.

"A little..." She says as she glances over to the tv, some kind of huntsmen/tress superhero show is currently on.

A thing that I realized after a brief time in this world... NONE OF THE FUCKIN ANIMES I LOVED ARE HERE! No One piece, no Boku No Hero Academia, no Fairy Tail, not even fucking DRAGONBALL! **(A/n this is going to be a plot point later in the story... if you can guess what it is, you get a cookie and 50 internet cool points)** Strangely enough though... it kept most of the food brands... Skittles, M&ms, Milkyway, Sprite... all of that is here...

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask as I slowly turn and get up.

"Scrambled eggs?" She asks.

"Sure... I can fix that I guess..." I say as I walk to the kitchen, summoning the immortal doom box to reach some of the higher shelves and items.

Qrow is currently on a mission from Ozpin, and he decided that June was 'too important' to leave with somebody he doesn't trust... I mean he could have left her with Taiyang but meh... this allows me to level up my cooking skill... so that's nice I guess... 'hmm... I wonder when Qrow will come back...' I think to myself as I get a pan from one of the shelves.

 **Cooking: (Active) (Level 14 60.7%) Cost: None**  
 **Meals you cook are 75% Better, it is 32% Easier To Cook.**

I turn on one of the stove eyes, then lay the pan on it, then I wash my hands.

'eggs' I think to myself as I pull two out of the carton.

"Just eggs or anything else?" I ask to the Livingroom

"Cheese and bacon!" She exclaims.

"Bacon on the side or in the scrambled eggs?" I ask.

"In." She says.

"alright." I say back to the living room.

I crack the eggs into the bowl and whisk them for about 30 seconds, then I add a slight amount of milk, some shredded cheese then some salt and pepper, mixing it thoroughly.

I hold my hand about an inch above the pan.

'this whole fire weakness thing makes cooking a fucking issue... but I think I figured it out... a normal person would hold their hand maybe half an inch above the pan... but I can feel almost the same thing from twice as far away...'

I wait for the pan to heat up just a little more. 'alright this should be enough...'

I pour the eggs into the pan and crumble bacon over the top of it, then I stir it with a plastic spatula until it all clumps up in the center of the pan.

"What do you want to drink?" I ask.

"Grape juice would be fine..." She says from the couch.

"Alright..." I say as I scrape the eggs into a plate and grab a fork from one of the lower cabinets.

'I swear if I don't grow sometime soon I am going to go mad...'

I walk into the living room and place her plate on a small end table that is beside the couch. "I'll be right back..."

I walk into the kitchen and get a small glass from the counter and shakily pour some grape juice into it, abusing my 'aura' and 'magic circle' ability to increase my strength enough to pour it.

'and before I forget...' I turn off the oven and put the pan in the sink.

I walk back into the living room. "here you go..."

I sit down and pull out the notepad again. 'hmmm'

 **"** **A man is traveling to a town and comes to a fork in the road. If he goes left, he goes to the liars' village. If he goes right, he then goes to the village of truths - which is where he wants to go. However, he does not know which way is which.**

 **He doesn't have time to go both routes, so he approaches a stranger who is standing in the middle of the fork. The stranger says he may only ask 3 questions and he will answer them.**

 **The man asks, "Are you from the village of truths?" The stranger says, "Yes!" However, the man is still facing a dilemma: If the stranger was from the village of truths he can only tell the truth, but if he was from the village of liars, he would say he was from the village of truth.**

 **So then he asks the stranger, "Are you telling the truth?" The stranger says, "Yes!" But sadly, this leaves the man in the same position as before.**

 **What Question Should He Ask To Go To The Village Of Truths?"**

'FFFFFFFFFFF... WHY IS THIS SO HARD?! Fuck it... I'll just go to another one...'

 **"** **It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it?"**

'humanity... next...'

 **"** **The one who makes it, sells it. The one who buys it, never uses it. The one that uses it never knows that he's using it. What is it?"**

'coffin'

'knew those from my past life...'

 **"A man in prison has a visitor. Afterward a guard asks the inmate who the visitor was. The inmate replies: "brothers and sisters I have none, but that man's father is my father's son." What's the relationship between the inmate and the visitor?"**

'uh... that man's father... is my father's son... so it is his... son?'

 **Your Wisdom Has Gone Up By 1.**

 **"** **Sergi and Sally were sitting in their family room one night. While Sergi was watching TV, his wife Sally was reading. All of a sudden the power went out and Sergi decided to go to bed, but Sally kept on reading. With no use of artificial light, Sally kept on reading. How?"**

'Sally is blind and is reading brail...'

'let's go back to that original hard question...'

'he will always tell the truth or always lie... no in between... what is something I can say to get the same answer both times... wait... if I ask the truth guy if his village was in the liar village direction... he would say no... but if you ask the liar guy the same question... he would he would also say no... but if it is the truth guy, and the truth village, he would say yes... and the liar would also say yes because that WASN'T his village... so you just need to ask if his village was one way and if he says no, you go the other direction... but if he says yes, you go that way... HOLY SHIT I FUCKIN DID IT!'

 **Your Wis Has Gone Up By 2.**

 **Due To Your Wis Exceeding 50, You Have Gained A Skill.**

 **Mana Generator (Passive) (Level: Max)**

 **Cut The Time Required To Regain Mana In Half 30 Seconds -15 Seconds**

'HUZAH for getting like 100% stronger while doing literally almost nothing...'

"Seaaaan can we go outside?" June asks as she is finishing her scrambled eggs.

"Sure..." I say as I stand up and stretch. "I finished my riddles so I am good for a while..."

I look over to June. 'you know... it has been a while since I have done this...'

'observe'

 **June Lacey**  
 **[The Spring Maiden]**  
 **Level 20**

 **1025/1025 Hp**  
 **2050/2050 Ap**  
 **2750/2750 Mp**

 **Str 5**  
 **Dex 15**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 60**  
 **Wis 60**  
 **Luc 10**

'she has gotten strong...' I think to myself in slight astonishment. 'she could probably crush an alpha Beowolf as she is now... actually... now that I think about it... probably not... her physical body is pretty weak and I am pretty sure a beowolf would just dodge most magical attacks that she uses...'

'eh... outside time... even though it is getting to that 'shady' time of night...'

June puts on her shoes and stands up. "Yaaay!"

I equip my shoes 'gamer power is such a great thing...'

I look down at my current outfit, a pair of jeans and a black hoodie, then walk over to the door.

'minimap... mark location'

June walks out the door "Come on Sean, let's go on an adventure!"

"Okay, okay, let me just lock the door..." I say as I take the key off the counter, turn the knob lock and close the door.

I put the key in my pocket, discretely putting it in my inventory.

"So where do you want to go first?" I ask.

"ice cream shop?" She asks.

"they are all probably closed by now... or they will be by the time we find one and get there at least..." I say.

"we could go to that corner store..." I say as I shrug, pointing to the building behind me. "they might sell junk food or something..."

"Okaaay!" She exclaims as she starts skipping to the store, me following at a brisk jog.

We enter the store and it is pretty well stocked, chips, beef jerky, candybars, sodas, and just about every snack you could find... also some booze in the back but that is for adults and rowdy teens who take it to parties n stuff.

'hmm... nice...'

"Well, what are two youngsters like yourselves doing here?" An old man asks from behind the counter.

'oh my god... it's the guy who runs literally EVERY store... or maybe it's a nurse joy officer jenny kind of situation...'

"Well uh... we kind of came to buy some snacks... mainly because we got bored of staying inside all day and because our home has almost no junk food..." I explain, letting my shy antisocial side come out slightly as I touch the tips of my index fingers together.

"Well, kiddo, I need you to have some kind of adult supervision to actually sell anything to you." He says taps the counter with his index finger. "But if you can come back with your pare-"

A man comes in through the door with a bandana on his head, and a second on his face, waving a semi-automatic pistol around.

"ALRIGHT! NOBODY MOVE!" He shouts at the top of his lungs.

'oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me...'

* * *

 **Hi! Welcome to the end of the chapter, this chapter was just a 'normal' day in the life of Sean.**

 **In the next chapter we get to see Sean viciously beat the shit out of a random thug in 2 punches, THAT'LL FUCKIN LEARN HIM FOR PROGRESSING THE PLOT AND LEAVING A SMALL NOT SO MUCH CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE WE ALL KIND OF KNOW THAT SEAN WILL FUCKING DESTROY THIS GUY WITH MINIMAL EFFORT... unless I make him like level 50... HMMMMMMMMMMM nah it's just a fucking level 10 schmuck. (Lets watch my slow decent into madness as I write stories... that'll be fun!)**

 **And now for the Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest13: "** **Ozpin even said that he gave qrow and raven magic in volume 5."**

 **.**

 **Yes, Yes he did...**

 **.**

 **Rogue H. Dragoon: "I would like to point out that perhaps people like the guy who wanted you to skip directly to beacon do it to get a rise out of you so that you might reveal something about the next chapter"**

 **.**

 **Egh...**

 **.**

 **The Observer: "Oh this was really sweet. Thank you very much for this :D**

 **It's going to be so awesome when Tulip meets Sean and Ruby. Hehe, I'm so excited! :D**

 **Again, thank you for this** **"**

 **.**

 **No problem you MONSTER... YOU DID THIS TO HEEERR!**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "I imagine that if you did pull a time skip, Sean would react something like this:**

 **"...oh god, I'm in the future."**  
 **"Of all the STUPID...!" *WHOCK!***  
 **"ASININE...!" *WHOCK!***  
 **"SHARK-JUMPING BULLSHIT...!"**  
 **"HRAAAAAAAAH!"**  
 **Aaaaand cue the bullshit transformation and subsequent beatdown complete with Ode to Joy blasting in the background and copious amounts of "YOU MAD, BRO?!"**

 **...**

 **"Yay! We're all maidens-"**  
 **"I WILL EAT YOU.""**

 **.**

 **Pls no... the meme isn't funny anymore!**

 **.**

 **Unknown9501: "Okay then can you make the RWBY team magical so shit hits the fan?"**

 **.**

 **No comment...**

 **.**

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF MY CRIPPLING INSANITY! Good day! I will see you in the future!**

 **(P.s. one flaw with gamer fics is you can't do any 'rage moves' like if someone kills your best friend in front of you, you will just continue to do what you can normally do because you have your 'stats' listed and your 'damage' listed out... you can't pull "the power of my friends gives me POWER!")**

 **(P.p.s with this chapter the story now officially has over 50,000 words! HUZZAH!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

"NOBODY FUCKIN MOVE!" A man shouts as he comes through the door and points a gun in my face.

"AAAAAAHHHH" June screams in panic.

'…'

 **Thug Level 10**

 **550/550 Hp**  
 **1100/1100 Ap**

 **Str: 15**  
 **Dex: 10**  
 **Vit: 20**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Luc 5**

'…'

I create a weak point rune on his left elbow, the one holding the gun, then I teleport under it, grabbing his wrist, pulling It down, and punching an open palm upwards onto the rune.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Thug Level 10**

 **259/550 Hp**  
 **0/1100 Ap**

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up.**

Time seems to stop for a moment as he starts comprehending what is happening, his gun no longer in his hand and on the floor, a searing pain in his arm which is now at a 90-degree angle... in the opposite direction...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screams in agony as he falls to his knees, clutching his broken arm.

"…" I grab his head and smash it into the floor, knocking him unconscious.

"So... uh... can I buy these?" I ask as I pull a bag of beef jerky, a sprite, and a bag of skittles off of the shelves around the store. "June, you want anything?"

"I- uh... this?" She says as she picks up 3 Kit Kat Bars (one of those JUMBO 12 piece bars)

"uh... that is... going to be 20 Lien..." The old man says kind of stunned.

"here you go..." I say as I hand him a lien card. "you might want to take his gun before he wakes up... and you should also call the police..."

"Buh Bye!" I exclaim as I wave and walk out the door, June following slowly behind.

"S-Sean... why did you get so scary?" She asks.

"He might have hurt somebody, so I quickly took him out of commission before he had time to do anything..." I say as I shrug, handing back her 3 candy bars. "So, where to now..."

"Uh... home..." She says in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, that guy kind of killed the mood... not gonna lie..." I sigh as I put my snacks into my 'pockets'. "So, home we go..."

We return to our home, I put my sprite in the fridge and my snacks into a cabinet, then flop down on the couch.

'oh my god I am sooo bored...'

I look at the clock... **6:08** 'frickin... It's too early to go to sleep...'

"So, June, what do you want to do tomorrow..." I sigh as I put my shoes back in my inventory. "Cause' I don't want to be this bored tomorrow..."

"Hmmm..." She hums in thought as she sits down on the couch as well. "We could go to a park..."

"That sounds kind of nice..." I say partially to myself as I lean my head back against the couch.

I create a rune on the remote that is across the rune and summon it to my hand, making it fly through the air onto my palm.

I hear sirens slowly getting closer and closer...

'egh...' I turn on the tv.

The show on the screen is some kind of power rangers rip off, just replacing the rangers with huntsmen and huntresses and the generic enemies with Grimm.

'wow... still NO FREAKIN ANIME! THIS **IS** A FUCKIN ANIME!' I frown to myself.

'I hope you know, world, this is just encouraging me to make anime jokes... you better fucking expect me to say things like 'AND THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND' when I apply my buffs all at once...' My frown turning into a small smile.

'This is my shadow aura... and this... this is what is known as a shadow aura that has ascended past a shadow aura, or you can just call this shadow aura 2... AND THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! My god that would be badass... but now I actually need to train shadow aura...' I think to myself, my eyes sparkling a little bit in wonder. 'Mental note: do this to Cinder as soon as I can...'

 **Aura Has Leveled Up.**

'oh... that is nice I guess...'

After watching tv for about 2 hours, we finally decided to go to sleep, June in the bedroom and me on the couch. To be honest though, I like a couch more than a normal bed... it just has that 'feeling of comfort'… also I can mute and watch the tv...

* * *

after sleeping for 6 hours, and yes, I didn't mention it, but I normally only sleep for around 6 hours, I wake up and start my long-term plan... Getting Shadow Aura up to level 100!

I turn on shadow aura and close my eyes, activating meditation.

'when I activate meditation... My Mp regeneration is slightly above 3200 per minute... not enough to train more than one ability yet...besides my Aura of course... but it is close... and June won't be awake for 4-6 hours so I can train like this without wasting any time...'

* * *

After about 6 hours of sitting there doing nothing mostly nothing, June decided to wake up...

"What are- oh... you are training... Right?" She says.

"Yeah..." I say as I turn off my shadow aura and get out of meditation.

 **Meditation Has Leveled Up x5**

 **Shadow Aura Has Leveled Up x10**

 **Aura Has Leveled Up x1**

I stand up and stretch. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" She asks.

"Sure..." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

After about 20 minutes of making and cooking pancakes, June eating them, and me eating a piece of toast, we decide to leave and go to the park. It was a nice 30-minute walk, not much happened on the way there... I found a few dessert places on the way there though... keeping that in mind for the future...

The park is pretty nice, a small lake with a long path all the way around it, a small playground with woodchips covering the floor, one of those playground things that you can climb in that has slides, monkey bars, and other stuff like that **(A/n you know what I am talking about right? If you have never been on one, you just don't have a childhood)**

"have fun." I say as I walk over to one of the empty benches and sit down, my feet not even touching the ground.

'damn my tiny legs...'

I have my hood up and I am happily swinging my legs that are just barely off the edge of the bench.

'I am so fucking BOOORRRREEEDDDD if something doesn't happen sometime soon, I swear I am going to-'

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asks to my left.

I turn to look at who spoke to me.

 **Taiyang Xiao Long Level ?**

"No..." I quietly say, immediately avoiding eye contact and turning my head to look back at the playground.

'not what I meant life... not what I meant...'

"So, kid, why are you sitting all alone over here?" Taiyang asks.

"Because I want to..." I sigh

"Why?" He asks.

"because playing just doesn't seem that fun to me... I'm waiting for one of my fr- sister to get tired of playing so we can go home..." I say as I lean my head against the back of the bench.

"You are strangely mature for a 3-year-old..." He sighs

"FFFFFF- I'm not three... I'm just vertically challenged... and one of us had to grow up..." I grumble.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks.

"By what?" I ask.

"The 'One of us had to grow up' thing..." He says.

"No parents!" I cheerfully say.

I see June across the playground get shoved by a small boy with brown hair.

I sharply inhale and stand up. "I'll be right back..."

A girl with blond pigtails runs across the park and punches the boy in the face.

"Never mind... she has it covered..." I say as I hop back up on the bench.

I quickly observe both of them from across the park.

 **Cardin Winchester Level 2**

 **109/125 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **13 Str**  
 **5 Dex**  
 **10 Vit**  
 **5 Int**  
 **5 Wis**  
 **5 Luc**

 **Yang Xaio Long Level 5**

 **275/275 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **11 Str**  
 **10 Dex**  
 **10 Vit**  
 **8 Int**  
 **8 Wis**  
 **8 Luc**

'hmm... Yang has almost doubled her level in a month... I guess after almost dying to grimm she would want to get stronger...'

Yang is now shouting at Cardin, pointing at him with an angry expression on her face.

"Is... that your daughter?" I ask slightly stunned.

"Yeah..." He sighs.

"She... is kind of a badass..." I say. "She just punched that kid in the face..."

Ruby runs up and is trying to calm yang down.

"She... kind of has some anger issues... about a month ago she got really serious about being a huntress, something about her uncle saving her from grimm... I wish she would just stop..." He says sighing out the last 6 words.

'that son of a bitch stole my credit... meh... I don't really care that much...'

"Well I should go see if June is fine... bye person I don't know the name of..." I say as I slide off the bench again.

"Oh! Right, sorry... My name's Taiyang!" He says as I walk away.

"Sean..." I say back to him as I continue walking.

I walk over to June, Yang, and Ruby. Cardin with small tears in his eyes turns around and runs away.

"Hey, June, are you okay?" I ask.

"F-fine..." She sighs as she wipes some small tears out of the corner of her eyes.

'D-did those bastards make her cry... I thought with aura she would be fine but looks like the little shits hurt her feelings... I'm not one to hold grudges... but that little shit is going to feel some pain when I eventually get into beacon and 1v4 his whole team...'

 **A Quest Has Been Received:**

 **A Score To Settle:**

 **The fuck is your problem? Anger issues much? Holding a grudge for 11 years seems kind of extreme!**

 **Challenge Team Crdl To A 1v4 [ ]**  
 **Defeat All Four Members 0/4 [ ]**

 **Rewards: 30000 Exp, Random Skillbook, 4000 Lein**

'man... these quests just love to jam random headaches down my throat, don't they...'?

I see Cardin coming back with his friends... aka the rest of team Crdl... 'I didn't know that they were always friends... June could easily beat all four of them but sure why not...'

"I got this..." I say as I walk out to meet them.

"Hello friends!" I exclaim as they all stop in front of me. "You see, we have a tiny problem... you are picking on my friends and I don't really like that..."

I draw a line in the woodchips in front of me with the tip of my sneaker.

"So, I'll give you a choice... you can turn around and go back the way you came... Or... you can cross this line and have a **bad time**..." I say as I angle my hood to cover the top half of my face in a shadow, making my eyes light up. "and wowza wouldn't that be such a crummy thing to have... so I would suggest turning around and **walking away**..."

'Pretend to be sans... Check!'

"Who are you to tell us what to do... you baby..." Cardin says, staring at the people behind me, thus avoiding my glowy eye routine.

"Uh Cardin... maybe this isn't such a good idea..." Dove says as he shivers slightly.

"Pfft... are you scared of this kid?" Cardin asks as he turns to look at his blond haired, squinted eyed friend.

"No... Hah... who said anything about being scared of him?" He asks.

Cardin starts to take a step.

"If you take a step over that line I might have to get no so friendly with you my friendly friend friend pal friend buddy chum pally friend chum buddy..." I say as I point down to the line

"Why are you talking like that?" Cardin asks me.

"Because I'm not taking you seriously..." I shrug.

"That's it!" He rears his arm back to take a swing at me, but I close the distance and give him a Normal not magical punch to the nose.

 **Critical Hit! (*3 Damage)**

*Crack* Cardin's head snaps backwards and blood starts coming out of his nose, it is bent at a slightly odd angle.

 **Cardin Winchester Level 2**

 **60/125 Hp**

"Oh darn... Looks like I have broken your nose..." I say in a cheerful tone before continuing with a rage filled tone. " **That's for making June** **cry...** " Then in a whisper I say "now you cry, like the little bitch you are..."

Tears start streaming down his face. "W-what are you..."

"…"

"Leave before I break all of your noses..." I say in a low tone.

One of the two in the back whimpers and they all slowly back away, before running as fast as their legs can carry them.

'oh... my hood fell down...' I pull my hood back over my head and walk back over to June.

"Well, that was a thing..." I sigh. "If anyone else bothers you June, don't hesitate to come and get me, okay?"

"O-okay..." She says.

"He looks... familiar..." Yang says to herself

"Have fun with your two new friends..." I say as I start to walk away.

"Hey! You!" Yang exclaims as she points at me.

"Hey me?" I ask.

"Yes, You! How did you get so strong!?" She asks.

"I do a lot of push-ups and sit-ups and I drink plenty of juice." I say as I turn around and point my thumb at my chest.

'dragon ball z reference... Check!'

"Seriously?" She says.

"Nope!" I exclaim as I turn around and walk away.

"Hey wait!" Ruby exclaims. "Why don't you play with us!"

"Hmmm... what are you doing?" I ask, turning my head back to look at her.

"Tag!" She exclaims.

"Sorry, but it would be kind of unfair for me to play that with you...See you later I guess!" I say as I continue walking back to where Taiyang was and sit on the other side of the bench.

"You're... fast..." Taiyang says in quiet surprise.

"Yep..." I sigh. "I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing..."

"it... is a good thing... I think..." He says. "it really depends on what you want to be... if you want to be a huntsman... then sure, it's a good thing... i don't understand how it could be a bad thing..."

"neat..." I say before flinching when a leaf lands on the top of my head.

An alarm blares from multiple speakers across the city, sounding like an air raid siren.

"Category 7 Grimm Attack In Progress... Please Seek Immediate Shelter... All Hunters Please to the bullhead loading docks..." A voice echoes from the speakers

"Joy..." I sigh. "is it really wise to make people panic like this? With all the 'imminent doom we are all gonna die'."

Taiyang sighs. "you and your sister should come with me..."

"Okey doke boss man!" I exclaim

* * *

 **Hi welcome to chillies!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "** **But how much of that is author notes padding it and how much is the actual story?**

 **O.o"**

 **.**

 **I make sure that all of the chapters are AT LEAST 2500 words before I add the author notes, sometimes longer... so you are looking at 40000 words MINIMUM**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Wonderful. The standard bandit map at the start of every tactical RPG. Filled with mooks who have absolutely no idea what they're doing or who they're up against - even if it's the reigning lord of the land. Because they're all a bunch of fucking idiots. Who end up getting absolutely murderized.**

 **And from what I see, June is a lot like Micaiah (actually Fail-caiah) - lots of magical power and good defenses against it, but dies to pretty much every physical weapon in one shot because her vitality and defenses are really, REALLY terrible. And if what Sean says is right, her skill is also pretty poor, meaning that not only will she get outsped by her opponents, she'll also never be able to hit them.**

 **Methinks a lot of grinding for her is in order."**

 **.**

 **1: yep got to love those group of fucking idiots.**

 **2: june will get some training in the future... keep in mind she is below ten and DOESN'T have gamer powers... or has the mind of a self insert.**

 **3 who the fuck is micaiah! That has been confusing me ever since you posted this review**

 **.**

 **Unknown9501: "** **XD can't wait to see the future of this story** **"**

 **.**

 **I certainly have some good ideas for this story...**

 **Until Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

As we walk down the path out of patch, I see an alpha creep leap out from behind a tree and lung right for me, I casually hold up my hand to it and summon a chain rune to bind it, making it fall on its face after the chains grab its two legs and pull it up into the air upside down.

 **Magic Circles Has Leveled Up.**

A bullet flies in between me and the alpha creep, exactly where it would have been if it had kept up its leap.

"Y-you have a semblance..." Taiyang stutters in astonishment.

"Yep..." I say.

"…" ruby is slightly quiet because she doesn't understand what is happening.

My hood falls down as I look back over to the group of Taiyang, June, Yang, and Ruby.

Yang gasps. "Y-you're that kid who saved us!"

'shit... at least she didn't remember my power... better play it off...'

I snap my fingers and 1 drain magika rune appears on the side of the creep currently being held upside down by chains.

"Yep!" I exclaim. "How have ya been!"

"I-I uh- good..." She stutters out.

"Das nice!" I exclaim as I snap again creating a rune that makes a pillar of fire behind the trapped creep, burning the alpha to a crisp.

 **You Have Gained 1 Fire Dust Crystal, 1 Creep Crystal Shard.**

"Yang..." Taiyang says in a stern tone. "What do you mean by 'Saved us'?"

"I- uh- the bullies!" She exclaims. "he saved us from the bullies!"

"Yang..." Taiyang sternly says.

"Uncle Qrow said not to tell you... because you would worry..." Yang quietly says.

"By the way..." I say as I snap once more causing the sound of rattling chains to echo across the path. "Alpha beowolf behind all of you..."

June turns around to look at it "Oh!"

Ruby runs behind Taiyang's leg and sniffles slightly.

The alpha beowolf is thrashing around, one of its arms above its head, chained to the rune.

'Fire...'

Three slightly overlapping red runes appear under it, before sending 3 pillars of fire up around it, horribly burning the grimm.

 **Sean Chro Level 26**  
 **HP: 2675/2675**  
 **AP: 2675/2675**  
 **MP: 218/3643**

 **Magic Circles Has Leveled Up.**

"huh... it's still alive..." I say to myself. "Grimm are pretty durable..."

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **9/900 Hp**  
 **300/300 Mp**

I pick up a small pebble and channel my mana into it, before throwing it at the chained Beowolf.

The pebble swiftly soars through the air and dents one of the bone plates on its chest, causing it to slowly turn into a black mist.

 **You have gained 2 Ice Dust Crystals and 1 beowolf crystal shard.**

"Can we hurry before any more panic or sadness attract more grimm to the city?" I say as I tap my foot impatiently. "killing those two has exhausted most of my energy... and the runes I have been using are nowhere near my strongest!"

"nowhere... near your strongest..." Taiyang repeats.

"Yep!" I say as I walk past them "Well, for the fire one, it's my only damaging rune... but other than that, they have been pretty weak!"

"…"

"Well... He is right... we shouldn't just be standing here." Taiyang says as he picks up Ruby and puts her on his shoulders. "Come on Yang... June..."

* * *

After walking for about 30 more minutes, we have come to a house in the woods... it is a fairly large 2 story log cabin with 5 windows on the front.

 **Magic Circles Has Leveled Up x3**

I took some time to bind, drain and kill a few grimm on the way there so mana circle has leveled up a couple of times...

 **Choose an Aditional Magic Circle:**

 **[Ice Spike] [Healing] [Manipulate Gravity] [Magical Multiplication]**

I mentally choose Manipulate Gravity

 **Gravity x2 (675 mp) Increases the gravity of anyone this is placed on, when placed on a wall of ceiling, can be used to stand and walk on said surface.**

 **Due To Increasing Magic Circle To Level 25, You May Upgrade One Magic Circle... Choose A Circle To Upgrade:**

I choose Drain Magika.

 **Drain Magika Has Been Upgraded To Superior Drain Magika**

 **Superior Drain Magika: (675 Mp) When Placed On An Enemy With Magical Power, Drain 30 Mana Per Second.**

'I could have chosen another one of my runes... but this is more useful'

"Alright, you can go in..." Taiyang says as he points at the door.

A giant nevermore flies overhead.

"I need to go help the huntsmen and huntresses in the city." He says as he turns and runs down the path we just came from.

"So..." I quietly say. "Let's go inside?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Yang says.

'I can feel her eyes boring into the side of my head...'

I walk over to the door and slowly open it. "come on... I guess..."

Ruby quietly walks past me, then June and Yang follow shortly after.

'I... think Ruby might be a little scared of me...' I frown. 'that... kind of depresses me...'

I walk over and sit down in an armchair that is sitting next to the living room couch, trying to ignore Yang staring at me.

"So, uh..." I say "Do you have a question for me?"

"…"

'This is really fucking awkward...'

"How..." She says after a few seconds. "How and why..."

"how and why what?" I ask

"How did you get so strong... and why do you keep saving us..." She asks.

"Because I want to." I say immediately without missing a beat.

"Th-that's it?" She asks. "You got strong because you wanted to!?"

"Yep... that's about it..." I say.

A loud thump is heard outside.

"I'll be right back..." I say as I get up and walk to the front door, open it, then go outside.

The door creaks closed behind me.

"well..." I say to myself. "you are a large one..."

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **8000/8000 Hp**  
 **3000/3000 Mp**

"Are YOU ready to die?" I say as I smirk and tilt my head.

Its eyes glow an ominous red as it stares at me from the edge of the forest.

It starts turning into a black mist.

"wai wha?" I unintelligently state as it collapses to the ground and starts slowly turning into a black goo that then starts bubbling.

"Bad touch..." I say to myself. "nonononono"

"don't you fuckin do it!" I exclaim.

The goo starts flowing back to slowly decaying ursa shifting its body and making it take on a more 'humanoid' form.

It stands up, a deep black creature with black fur over all of its body, on its hands are three extremely sharp 6-inch talons, a single blood red eye with a black slit pupil stares me down, a red line runs across its face giving the impression of a jagged smile, two leathery bat wings cover its back, before it extends both of them and lets out a shrill shriek similar to that of the nuckelavee.

 **A Quest Has Been Received**

 **Imitation, a form of flattery**  
 **WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THAT THING!?**  
 **Objectives:**  
 **Survive: [ ]**  
 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **Impress ? [ ]**  
 **? [ ]**

 **Rewards 20,000 Exp, Random Magical Item, ? Title.**

 **Bonus Rewards:**  
 **1: Random Skillbook**  
 **2: Random Skillbook, ?, ?.**

 **Mimic Level 75**

 **37500/37500 Hp**  
 **30000/30000 Mp**

 **300 Str**  
 **200 Dex**  
 **400 Vit**  
 **100 Int**  
 **100 Wis**  
 **10 Luc**

My face flashes with fear for a split second then changes to a frown of annoyance.

'tch... I am going to need all the speed I can get to even keep up with this... thing... System: Put all unspent Stat Points into Dex...'

"heh... you may be better than me in every way... BUT I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE HELL OF A FIGHT!" I shout as I summon 4 Mp drain runes over his body and draw plunderer, the gun knife I stole from the leader of the orange horn syndicate.

The area around us gets darker, I take quick peek up to see the sun being covered slightly by the moon. 'Solar Eclipse?!'

When I look back down I see the mimic coming at me with ludicrous speed, I duck and lean back to avoid a slice that probably would have severed my head if I didn't have aura.

 **Sean Chro Level 26**

 **HP: 2675/2675**  
 **AP: 2675/2675**  
 **MP: 1063/3643**

 **Str: 10**  
 **Dex: 113**  
 **Vit: 15**  
 **Int: 63 (75 for the point of damage)**  
 **Wis 50**  
 **Luc 50**

 **Ost: Boku No Hero Academia – You Say Run | Epic Plus Ultra Cover!**

I hold The Plunderer in one hand while it is in knife form, I thrust it upwards towards the mimic's chest, but it easily dodges it. It holds both of its long-fingered talons above its head and swipes down with both, I barely dodge to the side, its claw clipping my arm while I attempt to strike again, with the exact same results...

 **Sean Chro Level 26**

 **HP: 2675/2675**  
 **AP: 2634/2675**  
 **MP: 2663/3643**

'shadow aura'

The black wispy cloak of shadows violently come fourth and the sudden speed boost and lightshow surprises the grimm, I take this chance, with my newfound speed, to jab my blade into its chest... then pull the trigger shooting a fire bullet, knocking me away from it.

 **Sean Chro Level 26**

 **HP: 2675/2675**  
 **AP: 2634/2675**  
 **MP: 478/3643**

 **Str: 10**  
 **Dex: 132**  
 **Vit: 15**  
 **Int: 63 (75 for the point of damage)**  
 **Wis 50**  
 **Luc 50**

 **Mimic Level 75**

 **37177/37500 Hp**  
 **28200/30000 Mp**

I slide to a stop roughly about 5 feet away from it, it looks at me with a calculating glance from its one eye... before It charges at me once more, this time using its wings to leap above me, then a claw is raked across my back as I dash forward to avoid the second slash.

"Fuck!" I exclaim to myself

 **Sean Chro Level 26**

 **HP: 2675/2675**  
 **AP: 34/2675**  
 **MP: 1678/3643**

 **Mimic Level 75**

 **37177/37500 Hp**  
 **27000/30000 Mp**

My grey aura flashes around me briefly to signify that it is almost completely gone.

I flash step towards Mimic and its eye widens as I leave a surprisingly deep gash across its chest, then I use the recoil of my gun while leaping backwards to carry my body away from it, exhausting all 8 rounds still left in the clip, the bullets being mostly ineffective as it dodges all but one.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage)**

 **Sean Chro Level 26**

 **HP: 2675/2675**  
 **AP: 34/2675**  
 **MP: 2043/3643**

 **Mimic Level 75**

 **33877/37500 Hp**  
 **25800/30000 Mp**

Its eye flashes for a second before it hunches over.

'what is it-' I think to myself as I finish reloading my pistol

It swings its clawed hand forward, making it just a blur and creating a blade wind.

The wind blade flies towards me and impacts against my chest, I gasp as a large amount of blood flies out of my chest and I get knocked back out into the forest. Being the smart cookie that I am, I used the oldest trick in the book... playing dead.

 **Sean Chro Level 26**

 **HP: 699/2675**  
 **AP: 0/2675**  
 **MP: 2643/3643**

The mimic slowly walks up to me and raises one of its arms above its head

I flashstep towards it, jamming my blade into its chest once more, then I grab its left shoulder with my right hand and bite its right shoulder. Then I unload the full clip of bullets into its chest.

 **Vital Cut (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage) (A/n I keep rolling crits damnit!)**

 **Critical hit (*3 Damage)**

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage) (A/n LITERALLY ALL BUT ONE OF THOSE CRIT IN SOME WAY OR ANOTHER!)**

 **Sean Chro Level 26**

 **HP: 970/2675**  
 **AP: 26/2675**  
 **MP: 2843/3643**

 **Mimic Level 75**

 **28422/37500 Hp**  
 **22600/30000 Mp**

I leap off its chest and leap again as soon as I touch the ground, shooting manabolts at the grimm to make sure it doesn't follow me. It twitches and deflects all of the manabolts then looks at me with its red eye and... yellow... pupil...

I put my offhand in my jacket pocket. "So, you have changed... *huff* your reactions have gotten faster, you act a lot smarter, and you are applying tactics other than 'run at a thing and kill it till it dies'… so it is safe to assume... you have *huff* at least human level intelligence... that... or someone or something is controlling you... riiiight?"

A few seconds pass before I continue

"The fact that you are allowing me to speak to you like this proves my point even more... or... you are just waiting for me to bleed out and for this to turn off..." I gesture to the aura around me with my dagger. "well, sorry to tell you this, but neither of those will be happening..."

A few more seconds pass.

 **A skill has been created**

 **Mana Beam (Active) Level 1: 0.0% Cost: 2000+ 1000 for every extra second of charge.**  
 **"IN MERE MOMENTS... ALL YOU WILL BE FEELING IS OBLIVION!"**  
 **Deals int+500% damage and an extra 250% for each second charged, max 10 seconds, can be used with dust crystals to change the element of the spell.**

I chuckle to myself. "every force you create has an echo... your own bad energy will be your undoing"

The grimm casually standing about 30 feet ahead of me with its arms hanging limply in front of it tilts its head.

"Craig... hold it down..."

Craig appears from his void in all his glory, what basically is a large grey Kaprosuchus with a black mask and glowing purple eyes, two large black spines extending from his shoulders, and a thin trail of black spines down his back. He latches onto the back of the humanoid grimm, sinking his teeth into its neck and claws into its arms.

I turn off shadow aura before it takes away from my mp again and drop one of the mana drain runes.

I hunch over slightly before coughing out a load of blood, then the corners of my mouth turn upwards into a savage grin.

I pull my hand out of my pocket holding a rainbow gem, it has rainbow sparks radiating off of it and it is surrounded in a massive slowly changing orb of mana.

 **Rainbow Magika Dust Crystal: When used in conjunction with a spell, it makes that spell cost 75% less, and increases its power by 150%, however, if used with a spell that already consumes a dust crystal, due to it being a more effective transfer of power, the spell is supercharged, dealing massive damage.**

 **When shot from a weapon, it temporarily turns that weapon magical, dealing a bonus 30% Damage for 10 minutes after the shot is fired, also giving the wielder of the weapon, if they don't have it, a 15% chance to unlock their magical container.**

I glace to the side to see the xiao long residence in the distance. 'at least I kept them safe...'

"…" I point the orb at the mimic and create a duplication rune with the last of my mana. "Omae wa mou shindeiru buddy..."

It lets out a shrill shriek as I launch the beam, it covers 5 feet before it hits the rune and splits into two beams that slowly twirl together into a much larger beam. It impacts Craig and the mimic leaving a path of destruction that leads out in a cone that is about 10 feet wide and 40 feet long, erasing any trees in its way. **(A/N that wouldn't have actually killed it if Craig hadn't bit it... and by 'just barely' I mean Sean only killed it by 11 points of damage...)**

Nothing is left...

 **Ost End**

I take a couple of deep breaths, the hand I fired the beam with twitching madly

"That *Huff* is what you get *Huff* For being a fucking idiot and allowing me to do that." I say.

 **Level Up x5**

 **Your Familiar: 'Craig' Has Leveled Up x11**

 **You Can Choose An Upgrade For Your Familiar x3**

 **Your familiar has reached level 25, it may select a special abiliy.**

 **You have gained: 30000 lien, Mimic Poison x1, Mimic Bone x2.**

"How... did I win th- wait poison?" I ask myself

'status'

 **Poisoned (You will get knocked out in 6 seconds)**

'fuck'

 **5**

'Well... looks like I didn't win completely eh'

 **4**

'If I get killed in my sleep I'm going to be very salty in the afterlife...'

 **3**

"Hey are you alright?!" A man shouts as he runs up to me.

 **2**

'oh... Qrow's back...'

 **1**

"Fuck you Qrow..."

 **0**

* * *

 **HI how are you! Its MEEEE casual writer person... now to explain why I had Sean kill a high teir grimm...**

 **1: it wasn't taking him seriously for the second half of the fight because Salem was 'Testing' a possible threat to her, and a thing she found out... he was a fucking threat! She noticed that one of her "stronger" grimm took quite a bit of damage and when she checks in on it, to her surprise a kid is fighting it... (for future refrence, she was like "Holy shit who did this much damage to my precious beastie" around the time Sean got his 9 critical hits)**

 **2: he was only able to last that long because he was using its own energy against it...**

 **3: it just stood there and let him charge up a powerful attack without noticing... Salem might have been able to see through its eyes and control it, but she doesn't feel its pain or how much energy it has left... so she didn't know he was quietly absorbing its energy.**

 **4: egh 5 levels isn't that much anyway... it is also showing how much longer it will take to level up... THIS THING GAVE 100000 EXP TO SEAN AND CRAIG EACH! EACH! And Sean only got 5 levels...**

 **(Please note, after watching journey 2 the mysterious island, "Shaun" can be spelt "Sean"… please note that Sean's name is pronounced "Seen".)**

 **ALSO! (This was going to be chapter 19's author notes but it would probably be better if I post it here so people see it sooner)**

 **Also, uh not much to say except that the chapter after chapter 19 will be another time skip... STRAIGHT TO FUCKIN SIGNAL MY DUDES!(jk, im not going to just "and now 7 years have passed but I am going to start the time skip process) I decided: "Fuck it! Imma do a Rwby classic and have 11/20 members of the class just be blacked out... you must buy dlc for these characters! (Or wait until someone actually submits more ocs using THIS chart:)**

 **Character Forum:**

 **Name: (Please nothing stupid like 'dankmemedudebroslayerultrayangfan221')**

 **Race: (Please no super edgy races, like a fucking dragon in human form or a literal humanoid Grimm(even though the race of Sean is pretty fuckin edgy).)**

 **Semblance: (Please note that 9/10 first years won't actually have this because they have just had their aura unlocked to get into signal)**

 **Preferred Level: (8-18 (Or maybe higher if you give an actual good reason.)**

 **Preferred Stat Layout: (please state what you want your stat layout to be out of 40+ (3 point per level).(Because you don't actually have the gamer ability and are at that time, just a child with aura.))**

 **Short Backstory: (Please more than just a sentence... like what drives your character to get stronger. For Sean, it's because he knows what is going to happen and he wishes for a 'happy ending'.)**

 **A character tic: (Like how ruby loves cookies, strawberries and is a weapon nut, and also wants to be a huntress because it is 'romantic'.)**

 **Preferred Weapon: (what type of weapon to do you want, like a battle-axe that turns into a heavy machine gun, or a staff that can shoot out dust crystals like a blowpipe, and also include the name of the weapon, because everything is named apperently.)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "** **It's always interesting seeing what items authors come up with for monster drops, the Grimm dropping items like an RPG is actually pretty cool, do the people drop items when defeated?"**

 **.**

 **People drop what they are carrying... nothing more, nothing less...**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: I'm kinda in agreement with the game on this one. Eleven years is kind of a little absurd. Then again, there have been certain entities that have held grudges for thousands of years...**

 **Loving all these references. For some reason, I'm expecting Sean to say this to Taiyang, regarding Ruby: "Give that bitch a cannon. Bitches love cannons."**

 **"...it was Cinder, wasn't it?"**  
 **"Nooo..."**  
 **"Bet you I'm right."**  
 **"Bet you you're wrong."**  
 **"Bet you you're a skank."**  
 **"Bet you you're an asshole."**  
 **"BITCH, I KILL PEOPLE!"**  
 **Sean and Glynda in a nutshell.**

 **If you're wondering, Micaiah is the first Lord-type character you get in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, which means that if she dies at any point, it's an automatic game over. She's also notorious for only ever increasing Magic, Luck, and (Magic) Resistance whenever she levels up. Which means that her speed and defense are incredibly bad, leading her to get two-hit KO'd - or even one-shotted - by nearly every enemy in the game that doesn't use magic to attack her. Practically her sole utility is murdering cavalry and armored units with her personal weapon, sniping enemies with the Purge spell, and being a heal-bot (which she can only be AFTER the hardest part of the game is over). Ike (which everyone knows via Smash Bros.) is better than her in practically every way.**

 **.**

 **ITS YOUUUUUU HISSSSSS! BITCHES LOVE CANNONS!**

 **.**

 **MightyImpulse: "I had woods and rock formations. That is real fun."**

 **.**

 **Wat?**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "I have a Suggestion. Maybe State that Craig is simply a MUCH faster Creep. Make him like 17 feet long, 6 Feet tall. Fast, Tough, Smart. WE NEED MORE CRAIG. It would be awesome for him to be that size. Also, Thats about the size of a large beowulf."**

 **.**

 **That was covered in this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

I quickly sit up and grab my head. "ow..." I quietly mumble

I look around the room I am sitting in. It is a small room with light blue painted walls and a slightly different shade of blue curtains... the bed I am sitting on is blue as well and the comforter is the same shade as the wall.

'WHY SO MUCH BLUE?!' I think to myself. 'wait... this room... seems kind of familiar...'

"…"

I slowly sit up and pull the blanket off my chest, to see several bandages wrapped around my torso.

"…" I slide off the bed and stand up, then take a step, tripping on the carpet and hitting my head on the corner of the small table next to the bed.

 **A quest has been completed:**

 **Imitation, a form of flattery**  
 **WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THAT THING!?**  
 **Objectives:**  
 **Survive: [x]**  
 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **Impress Salem [x]**  
 **Kill The Mimic [x]**

 **Rewards 20,000 Exp, Spell Storing Katana, Creature of The Night Title. (A/n if you are nerdy enough to get where 'spell storing' comes from... you get a cookie!)**

 **Bonus Rewards:**  
 **1: Air Attack Skill Book.**  
 **2: 6** **th** **Sense Skill Book, A True Mage Title, The Ability To Use 2 Titles At Once.**

 **Level Up!**

'1: I think my gamer powers are slowly gaining sentience... and 2 GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! I got good shit from this...'

'I got "good stuff" from letting Salem be all like "DAMN SON, that child kicks ASS... Tch I want that!"… I don't think I am very mentally stable... or very safe anymore...'

Hear the door open and look to the side, still kind of clutching where I hit my head on the table.

"oh, you are awake..." Taiyang says as he looks down at me. "why... are you on the floor?"

"Headache..." I grumble to myself "Mostly from me tripping and hitting my face on that table..."

I stand up. "So, why... am I here?"

"What do you mean?" Taiyang asks.

"Why am I here... in this room?" I clarify.

"Well... after I heard a few gunshots back over here, I ran back over here to see a massive crater in my back yard..." Taiyang begins.

"oooh... yeah... sorry about that one..." I apologize.

"it's fine..." He says before continuing his little speech "I saw Qrow holding your unconscious body and you looked really rough, you had a deep gash across your chest... your aura seemed to be healing it quickly, but it was still really bad, so we bandaged you up and decided it would be better if you stayed here where one of us could check on you every so often..."

"I have to thank you... thank you for saving my daughters... again..." He says quietly.

"It's fine" I quietly shrug.

"No, it's not fine!" He exclaims "I am their father and some random kid they barely know has saved their lives more than I have!"

"You saved them without thinking... why?" He asks.

"If I did it without thinking why would I have a reason..." I sarcastically remark back.

"D-did you just use sarcasm?" He asks.

"What does that taste like?" I innocently ask.

"You are seriously doing this?" Taiyang asks. "What happened to the uber serious kid who could kill an alpha beowolf with a snap of his fingers?"

"I only act like that when I get really mad, I'm in a bad place, or I have to fight something..." I say adopting the classic shy touching your fingers together routine.

"So... imma go..." I quietly say as I walk past him.

"Wait..." He says before I leave. "Thank you... if there is anything I could do... please tell me..."

"Nothing I can think of..." I shrug. "Well... bye bye! I need to go find Qrow and June..."

"Downstairs on the left..." Taiyang says as he makes the bed up again.

'let's see... what does this doOOOOEESSSS-'

I fall down the stairs while looking at my notification screen.

"*THUMP* OW! *THUMP* OW! *THUMP* OW! *THUMP* PAIN!" I shout each word as I hit a stair.

I land on my feet.

"…"

"And once again my cat like reflexes strike again..." I quietly say to myself

I turn my head to the left to see Yang, Ruby, Qrow and June staring at me.

"What?" I ask. "You've never seen a person fall down some stairs before?"

They all break eye contact.

"So, uh... how long was I unconscious?" I ask.

"18 hours" Qrow says.

"Wow... that's a lot of time..." I say to myself.

"Not really, we expected you to be out for a couple of days..." Qrow says as he yawns.

"I'm going outside to think about my life choices..." I say as I walk outside through the front door.

I walk into the front yard and turn 90 degrees to the left, walking up to a tree and climb up into it.

'alright... now to sort through this bullshit... number one...'

'observe'

 **Spell Storing Katana: A classic Japanese weapon with a twist, the blade is a perfectly tempered Adamantium/Mythril blend. Giving it an extremely light, but extremely hard blade, making it easily superior to steel. Allows the user to store one magical attack in the blade, however the spell can't cost more than 1000. Deals 250+Str Damage Per Hit.**

'…'

The sword is shaped like any normal katana, the handle is a deep black laced metal with purple leaking through where the bits of metal meet and ending with a purple cap shaped to look like a couple shards of ice. It has no hilt, but in its place is a clear crystal, past that crystal is the start of a deep purple blade, so deep that it could easily be mistaken for black. Down the blade it slowly gets lighter and lighter till the tip is a nice violet color. The sheath is a sleek piece of black metal that has an ornate grey dragon running down the side of the sheath, the end having the dragon's mouth open so the clear crystal perfectly fits inside and you can see it from outside.

'oh... my... god... IT'S SO FUCKIN COOL LOOKING! Also, far too large for me to currently wield in one hand... FUCK!'

"I think I will name you... Nightfall!" I say to my new katana friend.

'next...' I think as I put the newly renamed Nightfall back in my inventory.

 **Creature Of The Night:**  
 **Vampire Abilities Cost Half And At Night, Spells With The Shadow Element Cost Another 50% Less. And Deal An Extra 20% Damage. ( 50% of the 50%, so 75% in total)**

I gape at the effects for a second, my mind going slightly blank.

'…'

'holy shit... I can stay in bat form FOREVER now... to the next thing... skipping skillbooks that I will learn later...'

 **A True Mage:**  
 **Add an additional 25% to your maximum mana, and all magical attacks deal an extra 20% Damage.**

'once again, badass, next notification...'

 **You have created a skill: Pistol Mastery**

 **Pistol Mastery: (Passive) (Level 1 0.0%):**  
 **10% Increase to Damage with Pistols, 4% Increase to bullet velocity.**

 **Pistol Mastery Has Leveled Up x5.**

 **Dagger Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

 **Magic Circle Has Leveled Up.**

'alright... that looks like all MY skills... let's move onto Craig...'

I equip A True Mage and Creature Of The Night then open my familiar tab.

 **[[Fire Breath]] [[Summon Ally]] [[Extra Armor]] [[Weapon Form]] [[Jagged Teeth]] [[Extra Skill Points]]**

I select Weapon Form, Extra Skillpoints and Summon ally.

 **For Reaching Level 25, Your Familiar Can Gain A Special Ability**

 **{{Greater Summons}} {{Juggernaut}} {{Faster Respawn}}**

 **Greater Summons: You may summon twice as many allies for the same cost.**  
 **Juggernaut: Your base hp per level becomes 150, and you gain 7.5 hp per point of vitality.**  
 **Faster Respawn: Cuts the respawn time in half.**

I pick greater summons and allocate his stat points.

 **Familiar Tab:**

 **001:**

 **Name: Craig**  
 **Race: Creep Prince**  
 **Level: 25: 76.3%**

 **6000/6000 Hp**  
 **2550/2550 Mp**

 **Stats:**  
 **Str: 50**  
 **Dex: 65**  
 **Vit: 100**  
 **Int: 10**  
 **Wis: 10**  
 **Luck: 5**  
 **Points: 0**

 **Hpr: 60 Every 30 Seconds.**  
 **Mpr 25.5 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Respawn Time: 24 hours**

 **Attacks:**  
 **Bite 100+ Str*2**  
 **Claw 50+ Str**  
 **Tail Slap 30+Str*1.5**

 **Armor: 50**

 **Abilities:**

 **000 (Base) Armor: -25 Damage From Attacks**

 **001 (Starter): Increased Size: Your Creep Prince Increases Its Size To That Of A Creep King, from its current size(3 feet tall, 5 feet long to 4 feet tall, 8 feet long.) It's base melee damage also increases when you choose this ability.**

 **002 (Level 5): Extra Armor: Gain an extra 25 armor on top of the base 25.**

 **003 (Level 10): Extra Skill Points: +30 base skill points on top of the starter Skill Points.**

 **004 (50+ Vitality) Vicious Vitality: Multiply Hp By 1.5**

 **005 (Level 15): Extra Skill Points: +30 base skill points on top of normal Skill Points.**

 **006: (Level 20): Summon Allies:**  
 **(100Mp): 4 Average Creeps**  
 **(500Mp): 2 Alpha Creeps**  
 **(4000Mp): 2 Creep Princes**  
 **(10000Mp): 2 Creep Kings**

 **007: (Level 25): Weapon Form: Your Familiar can transform into a weapon form, can shift weapon to weapon. The damage base is Vit*.5 for light weapons, Vit for one handed weapons, and Vit*1.5 for two-handed weapons. Your Familiar Can Still Use Special Abilities Even In Weapon Form.**

 **008: (Special Ability): Greater Summons: You may summon twice as many allies for the same cost.**

 **009: (100+ Vit): Vicious Vitality 2: Hp is Multiplied 1.5 Further**

 **010: (50+ Str) Stronger Strikes: Attacks Deal Extra .5* Str**

'ugh... god that was a lot to go over... but at least Craig is doing his job... being a tanky boi... also summoning things... which wasn't his job in the first place but it kind of became his thing when I decided "it would be great to have a Zerg Rush basically on demand" so now he summons things... and when he is a KnifeScytheSpearHammerSword, nobody will suspect a thing!'

'and now for the skillbooks...'

 **Would You Like To Learn 6** **th** **Sense?** _ **(Yes/No)**_  
 **Would You Like To Learn Air Attack?** _ **(Yes/No)**_

I tap yes to both.

 **6** **th** **Sense: (Active/Passive) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 2000 Mp**  
 **"Ka Ka Kachi Daze"**  
 **You Detect Attacks .1 Second before they hit you.**

 **Air Attack: (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 600 Mp**  
 **"While you studied math and literature... I studied the blade!"**  
 **You may make ranged attacks at range, adding your 1.5* your Int to the damage base.**

I grip my temples as a small trickle of blood comes out of my nose, then my vision gets blurry, before coming back in clarity I have never seen before.

'so those two skills together are basically the 'ultra-instinct starter pack'… neat... I'm down for some ultra-instinct!'

'…'

'Well, time to go back inside.' I mentally sigh as I wipe my nose. 'I have one more thing that I want to do today, but I would want Craig for it...'

I climb down the tree and walk back inside.

"I'm back!" I say as I open the door.

"welcome back..." Yang quietly says after eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Uh Sean..." Qrow beings before pointing under his nose.

"Yeah, I know it's bleeding Qrow..." I sigh. "I'm gonna go kill like 6 hours... See you all later I guess."

* * *

After finding a clearing and meditating in a tree whilst having several buffs on, those being, 6th Sense, Shadow Aura, Aura, and a Haste Allies Rune for 6 hours, I summoned Craig. **(A/n he has JUST enough mana to use all of those... he is regenerating 1 Mp per minute with all of these buffs)**

 **Meditation Has Leveled Up x2**

 **6** **th** **Sense Has Leveled Up x10**

 **Shadow Aura Has Leveled Up x5**

 **Magic Circle Has Leveled Up x6**

 **Aura Has Leveled Up.**

I chose Magical Multiplication.

 **Magical Multiplication: (Cost 1840 Mp): Attack spells that pass through this rune deal double damage.**

"I have had this for a while... but It looks like it is time to finally fight it..." I say to Craig as I pull out a large black crystal with red flecks all over it, then I channel a small amount of mana into it to activate it, then I sneak off into the tree line.

A large circle with black runes appears on the ground, before igniting with green fire, a large explosion rocks the nearby area and puts out all the fires as a plume of red smoke rises into the sky. Stepping out of the smoke are two figures, one walking on four paws like a wolf, and the second hunched over, walking on two legs. **(A/n: Classic Werewolf Walk)**

My vision is taken away from me for a second as it is dragged across the clearing so I can get an upshot of both grimm, it zooms in on the one standing on two legs.

 **Cerberus! Keeper of Hel-**

The second slides into view, slightly shoving Cerberus out of the way.

 **And his little brother** **Orthrus...**

 **Ost: DOOM (2016) OST - Rip & Tear (A/n: to those who want to know an easier way to putting in youtube copy pasted names, or copy pasted things in general onto onedrive, you just need to paste it into Sticky Notes first and copy that, then you can paste it into onedrive.)**

 **Cerberus Level 30**

 **10000/10000 Hp**  
 **3000/3000 Mp**

 **Str 160**  
 **Dex 100**  
 **Vit 90**  
 **Int 60**  
 **Wis 30**  
 **Luc 10**

 **Orthrus Level 20**

 **3000/3000 Hp**  
 **1000/1000 Mp**

 **Str 80**  
 **Dex 70**  
 **Vit 60**  
 **Int 30**  
 **Wis 15**  
 **Luc 2**

Cerberus looks like a normal alpha beowolf except for the fact that it has 3 heads, and orthrus looks like a large wolf, however with 2 heads with masks.

'…'

I aim the pistol form of the plunderer at Cerberus, then take a deep breath, summon a duplication and weakness rune, then shoot an ice bullet.

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage)**

 **Cerberus Level 30**

 **5589/10000 Hp**  
 **3000/3000 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level: 32**

 **HP: 3260/3260**  
 **AP: 3260/3260**  
 **MP: 2588/5273**

Craig summons 10 allied Alpha Creeps, each one summoning 2 normal creeps.

A wave of 10 creeps charges right for both of them, before getting mowed down by fire that bursts out of Cerberus' mouth.

'WHY IS IT ALWAYS FIRE?!' I mentally exclaim as I place a Mana Drain Rune on cerberus' chest before unloading the clip of ice dust bullets into its weakness rune, hitting 10 out of 16 times.

Cerberus is barely alive and has its legs frozen to the ground with ice over about 60% of its body, some even covering one of its 3 heads.

Craig on the other hand charges Orthrus and bites down hard on its left front limb, then rears up and digs his claws into the side of one of the heads, rolling him over onto its side... right to the 20 remaining creeps left over who dogpile onto it and start viciously biting it.

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Shot (*2 Damage)**

 **Orthrus Level 20**

 **1800/3000 Hp**  
 **1000/1000 Mp**

 **Cerberus Level 30**

 **453/10000 Hp**  
 **2220/3000 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level: 32**

 **HP: 3260/3260**  
 **AP: 3260/3260**  
 **MP: 2148/5273**

Cerberus breathes fire on himself to remove the ice coating his body, then runs towards me as fast as he can on all fours.

I finish reloading my gun and shoot once, this time avoiding the duplication rune because Cerberus was smart enough to move out of the way of that.

The first bullet goes through its front leg and causes it to tumble head over heels until it comes to a stop directly in front of me. I put the gun barrel on top of the center head and pull the trigger, killing the 3-headed beastie.

I turn over to look at Craig's 'fight', and I have air quotes around 'fight' because he is just holding down Orthrus while the creeps around him tear it to shreds.

'damn son that's kind of brutal...'

 **Ost: End**

 **Level Up.**

 **You Have Gained 5000 Lien, 6 Fire Dust Crystals, 6 Bars of Mythril, Ring of Wolfs Quickness, Bracelet of the pack.**

 **'observe'**

 **Ring of Wolfs Quickness: Add 20 To Your Dexterity (Added after all modifiers)**

 **Observe has leveled up!**

It's a gold ring with a small fiery orange gem in the center.

 **'observe'**

 **Bracelet Of The Pack: Allied Creatures do an extra 20% Damage.**

It looks like a normal bracelet... but with wolf fangs circling it, facing backwards.

'once again... neat...'

"Craig turn into a dagger with a sheath please..." I say as I look over to him.

He does so and I attach him to my waist with a helpful clip he thankfully added.

I look at all of the creeps in front of me.

"uh... run around the forest and try to kill every GRIMM you see... ONLY grimm. If people attack you, just ignore them and run away..." I say to my miniature army of weaklings. 'I wonder how long craig's summoning lasts...'

I start walking back towards Taiyang's house.

'you know... if I actually want to survive past being four... I should probably take it easy for a few years... and just try and lay low...' I sigh. 'well, I'll keep training skills I can keep up pretty much permanently... and train things like shadow aura and 6th sense when I am at home...'

'you know what... that actually sounds like a pretty decent life... though I should probably create a notebook or something for 'canon events' so I don't forget them in the next 11 years...'

I sigh once more. "it's gonna be a long couple of years..."

* * *

 **Next chapter is that timeskip! Ooh I have so many good ideas for signal I can't wait! and we just got over 50000 Views! that is a huge milestone! thank you all for reading my story!**

 **And now for the Guest Reviews:**

 **Anonymous: "** **My god, Sean's stumbled across the most powerful weapon in the world!**

 **THE MITHRIL PEBBLE OF WOLF SMITING!**

 **For you see, long ago, this pebble was forged in the fiery pits of Hell, by the grand blacksmith of the Dark Brother himself, in a time before the world began…**

 ***ONE PAINSTAKINGLY DETAILED OVER-THE-TOP BACKSTORY LATER...***

 **…and thus Robin Branwen, guardian of the pebble, fell to her knees and passed from this world. Leaving behind the mighty weapon, for she knew that one day its power would be required once more.""**

 **.**

 **DEATH PEBBLE!**

 **.**

 **Connor: *Character entry***

 **.**

 **Thanks for that... there are only like... 5 females in the whole class... Ruby and this one included...**

 **.**

 **Mouse:Love this story I'm looking forward to reading more**

 **.**

 **Wish granted... 10 minutes after you posted your review... you just made it to this issue of guest reviews...**

 **Until Next Time! Ps if my grammar n stuff is getting progressively worse, I have to change my keyboard from a flat laptop one to an actual keyboard...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **2002:**

it's been roughly 2 months since the whole mimic debacle... and YAY IT'S MONTY DAY! It is kind of strange how remnant has most of the holidays we have... just some of them are changed... the larger ones like Christmas changed as did the smaller ones... I mean things like 'earth day' becoming 'Remnant Day' and stuff like that...

My aura leveled up to level 100 as well... I guess that just happens when you keep something on ever since you could sustain it...

 **Aura Has Been Upgraded To Aroura (A/n: SHSHSHSHHHH I totally didn't steal the name from The Games We Play!)**

 **Aroura: (Active/Passive) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 1000**

 **The Outer Manifestation Of The Soul**  
 **Passively Increase Str, Dex, Vit, and Int by 10%**  
 **Actively Increase Str, Dex, And Vit By An Additional 50% And Increase Health Regeneration By 200%**

'admittedly, Aura better in the health regeneration department... but this was worth it... and also almost impossible for me to sustain as I am now...'

I have also kept a haste allies rune on the back of my hand constantly as well... and well... it showed...

 **Magic Circles: (Active) (Level 73 0.0%) Cost: Dependent Per Minute**  
 **Use your innate magic ability to summon magic circles that can have a variety of effects, from traps to multiplying the damage of spells shot through them.**  
 **Maximum Number Of Circles Active At Once: 9**  
 **Circles Known:**  
 **Fire Geiser(240 Mp): Cause a pillar of fire to shoot upwards from under your enemies, dealing Int+400% Damage.**

 **Entrap (440 Mp): Cause multiple chains to shoot from the Circle, entangling your foes and trying to pull them to the circle.**

 **Duplication (1640 Mp): duplicates a projectile that flies through the circle.**

 **Weak Point (640 Mp): When summoned on an enemy, attacks do 1.5* damage when hit on the circle.**

 **Teleport (4140 Mp): Teleport a willing person above the magic circle anywhere within 150 feet per skill level. May take 1-4 additional people with you per teleport.**

 **Greater Strengthen Allies (1140 Mp) Increase Your Allies' Strength By 30% When They Have This Sigil On Them**

 **Call Weapon (5 Mp) When placed on a weapon (or an item that you can hold), you may call it to your hand if you are within 50 feet of it.**

 **Superior Drain Magika: (440 Mp) When Placed On An Enemy With Magical Power, Drain 30 Mana Per Second.**

 **Haste Allies (640 Mp) Increase You Allies' Dexterity By 15% When They Have This Sigil On Them.**

 **Magical Multiplication: (Cost 1640 Mp): Attack spells that pass through this rune deal double damage.**

 **Gravity x2 (440 Mp) Increases the gravity of anyone this is placed on, when placed on a wall of ceiling, can be used to stand and walk on said surface.**

 **Ice Shard (640 Mp): Cause a massive spear of ice to explode from the circle, dealing Int+800% damage**

 **Healing (340 Mp): Cast this circle on someone to heal them 100 Hp per casting of this rune.**

 **Platform (440 Mp): Create a stable platform in the air that you can stand on.**

 **Fake Rune (5 Mp): Make a 'fake rune' that has no effect, useful for using your other powers and passing them off as your semblance.**

 **Shield Rune (540 Mp): Create a rune that absorbs 5*Int damage before it breaks.**

 **Minor Creation (2140 Mp): Create a Minor Item from your rune, like a butter knife, ammunition, uh... a rock? Like a child sized rock... I don't fuckin know dude...**

 **Enchant Weapon (640 Mp): you may add an extra 100 elemental damage to your weapon, stacks with self twice but can't be the same element.**

 **Delay Runes (140 Mp): When you add this onto a rune when casting, the rune may be delayed for up to 24 hours.**

Yep... it got really strong... At level 50, I got to upgrade 2 skills... sadly Superior Drain Magika was greyed out...

The other three skills I have been training got better too...

 **Meditation (Active) (Level 61 95.1%)**  
 **By relaxing and letting your mind roam free, you increase your mana regeneration rate.**  
 **+600% Increase To Mana Regeneration When Active And 60% When Not Active.**

 **Shadow Aura (Active) (Level 50 11.0%) Cost 4755 (2377) Per Minute**  
 **The shadows guide me!**  
 **Increase dex by 35% when active.**

 **6** **th** **Sense: (Active/Passive) (Level 45: 70.3%) Cost: 1780 Mp**  
 **"Ka Ka Kachi Daze"**  
 **You detect attacks .5 Seconds before they hit you.**

"SEAAAAN! WAKE UP! IT'S MONTY DAAAAY!" June exclaims as she shakes me awake.

"what time is it..." I mumble as I look at the clock.

 **3:48**

'ITS FUCKIN 3 AM!? I DIDN'T EVEN GO TO SLEEP TILL LIKE 1 AM!'

"I just need... sleep..." I sigh.

"NOOOO! Sean! We need to see what Santa brought us!" June exclaims as she pushes me into a seated position.

"Okay... Okay..." I yawn as I get up and walk over to the small Christmas tree we have in our apartment.

"Yaaay presents!" I exclaim as I point to the tree and walk over to the couch again then fall face first onto my pillow.

'no time for that... time for sleep...'

* * *

After sleeping for a couple more hours, and June eventually deciding to go back to bed I get up and check the door because some person pushed the doorbell.

I look over at the clock... **10:47**

I crack open the door. "H-Hewwo?"

I lock eyes with Ozpin.

"oh... it's you... I may have just embarrassed myself..." I sigh before realizing something "wait... WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Is it wrong to wish you and June a merry Christmas?" He asks.

"You had paperwork didn't you..." I say.

"It's always about paperwork... isn't it..." He says.

"I'll take that as a yes..." I sigh before fully opening the door. "come in if you want..."

"June is asleep, she woke me up at 3 this morning to open presents... " I say as I gather some wrapping paper in my hand by using 'call "weapon" runes', then place it in the trashcan I am standing by.

"That is an... interesting ability..." Ozpin says as he watches me continue to clean away the scraps of wrapping paper.

"Yeah... it's more useful if I get disarmed but it has its daily uses I guess..." I say as I put the last of the trash in the garbage can.

"Well... Happy Monty Day then..." he says as he gives me 2 wrapped presents that are shaped suspiciously like books. "Oh, and this is for June when she wakes up."

He gives me a smaller present. "This should help her magic..."

"Alright... ill make sure she gets it." I say as I take the gift and place it on the counter.

I open both of my presents and then take a long sip from the spite I had gained from the fridge.

"I heard from Qrow that you had managed to find yourself a good katana made of materials not really found here **on remnant.** " Ozpin says. "So, I found these for you..."

I choke on my drink.

After coughing for a good 30 seconds I look up at Ozpin and ask "What do you mean by 'on remnant'?".

"I mean meteorites... on some asteroids we have discovered trace amounts of Mythril and Adamantium... though never enough to make a full weapon... if you were able to gather all of the shards around the world you might be able to make a knife, but not a sword."

"Ah..." I say before learning both of the books.

 **Iaijutsu Strike: (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 1000 Mp**  
 **Sheath your blade and activate this skill to deal massive damage against enemies as you draw your blade.**  
 **Your katana deals an extra 250 damage and slices through materials slightly easier.**

 **Single-Stroke Battle: (Passive) (Level: 1 0.0%)**  
 **When Using Iaijutsu Strike And Flash step In Conjunction, Deal An Extra 100 Damage, And Enemies You Harm Won't Be Effected Until You Sheath Your Katana Or 10 Seconds Have Passed.**

"well, I'll let you get back to your sleep..." Ozpin says as he walks through the door and closes it behind him.

I feel a small amount of blood trail down my lip. "fuckin books..." I sigh to myself before stuffing napkins in my nostrils and laying back down on the couch.

* * *

 **May 8** **th** **2003**

I sit up from the couch and yawn. "ugh god I hate summer... ITS SO FREAKING HOOOT"

I faceplant back on my pillow before slowly turning my face to the side and turning on the tv.

'hmmm... what to do today...'

 **[You could go out, bask in the sunlight and be a decent human being for once...] [OH WAIT!]**

"who the fuck said that." I say as I look around the room for the strange feminine voice... 'I'm pretty sure I have heard that voice before...'

 **[You probably have... I am pretty famous!]**

'…'

A screen pops up with a chibi version of Neptune from hyperdemention neptunia waving at me. **(A/n the smol one)**

 **[Yoohoo~ Im Neptune! Protagonists of protagonists, and this ability's mascot! Nice to meet cha~]**

"my god..." I mumble to myself. "3 lines in and I already want to kill myself... that's a gift..."

 **[Don't be rude Sean, I will dock your experience points!]**

'Really?' I mentally ask, not really impressed.

 **[PFFT no! I uh... actually don't have that power...]**

'so pretty much a useless voice of a character from a game/anime I never played or watched that is only here to make fun of me when I do stupid shit...'

 **[YEEEEP! Uh- I mean noooo totally not... I can help you do... maths? Uh... maybe there is a shop system to... buy stuff? That can only be accessed by me?]**

'oh really? Then what is the damage I would do with a katana after using flash step, mana blade, a weakness rune, and Iaijutsu Strike?'

 **[Uh... A lot?]**

'fuckin... useless...'

 **[HEH just kidding... 2072-8288 depending on crits...]**

'grand... can anybody else hear you?'

 **[Dunno... let's go into a crowded area and see if anyone notices me shouting at the top of my lungs!]**

'…'

 **[awwww! You're no fun!]** her chibi form pouts cutely and stamps one of her feet.

'at least if I am ever alone for a long period of time I won't go insane...'

 **[you have a voice in your head my dude! I am pretty sure you already passed insane when you tried to fight that mimic creature]**

'Hey, I mean I SURVIVED...'

 **[Sure, you relied on your luck and that worked... but for future reference... now that I die when you die... NO MORE SUICIDAL ACTIONS! YA FEKIN LIL SHIT!]**

'language!'

 **[SHUT! You do it too!]**

'do I really have to get used to a voice in my head...'

 **[YEPP]**

' My god this is so annoying... by the way, what's your opinion on a jaeger?'

 **[what is a jae- OH MY GOD YES! THAT WOULD BE SO FUCKIN BADASS!]**

'I am actually planning to build one for the... you know...'

 **[Grimm Dragon?]**

'Grimm Dragon... I mean technically it is a wyvern but-'

 **[Nobody fucking cares Sean...]**

I frown. 'well okay then...'

 **[LET'S BUILD US A ROBOT THAT ALL OF REMNANT WILL GAWK AT!]**

'HELL YEAH!'

* * *

 **December 31** **st** **2005**

Over the past two years and a half, Neptune and I have been working seriously hard on the death mech... and we figured out a couple of things about her... she CAN speak to other people... it just makes my left eye turn purple and flash whenever she says something... but we really haven't shown her to anyone.

After securing a good place to build it, I started learning Engineering, wiring, coding, basically anything you would need to build and program the weapons of the doom machine.

And after a fucking TWO YEARS of building... we only 100% finished the shins and about half of the rest of ONE the legs... AND THOSE ARE THE EASY PARTS!

I mean, we have a 'frame' if you could call it that... it is basically only a bit of scaffolding that we use to stop the shins and leg from moving before we connect them. The reason I am able to take SO MUCH TIME is because Ozpin actually got June into school, I opted out by DESTROYING the signal entry test... well not history... I barely scraped by with that... but with everything else, I aced it!

'ugh... this is taking FOREEEVVVEEERRRRR'

Due to me focusing almost all of my efforts on actually building this damn thing, I haven't really been able to train many things... I mean sure... I keep up Aurora, when I don't need a platform rune and the occasional teleportation rune I use to get to the build site, but I haven't been wasting the time to actually train.

 **[shut the up Sean! We need to keep building for that Wyvern... also that other grimm dragon... the golaiaths... and probably whatever other massive monster that bitch has...]**

'hmm... true... we have got... a total of 3 years to finish this thing... three years until we get to signal and our building process slows down IMMENSELY. to be honest... I don't even think we will get done until our second or maybe third year in signal...'

 **[less thinking... more working! If I actually had a body or you could somehow project a physical copy of me, this might be close to finished... but because it is just you... we need every second we can get!]**

* * *

 **Now, let's check up on that small child from chapter 15!**

"Mom... it's time to get up!" I say as I look at my still sleeping mother.

"M-Mom?" I shake her shoulder.

"MOM?!" I shake her more violently, tears appearing in the corner of my eyes.

"P-Please W-wake up!" I cry

 **ABORT! FUCK NO!**

"D-Don't leave me like daddy!" I shout at the top of my lungs before hugging her inmoving body.

 **NONONONONONO**

"P-Please... you have to get up..." I sob.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

* * *

 **"NEPGYAAAA! Ello! I'm Nepgya! Thank you for playing with me! I will miss you! And I definitely won't watch you when you sleep! Smile~" (A/n Please note that I haven't played or watched Hyperdimension Neptunita.)**

 ***Flame comes running into the room with a broom.* "BEGONE FOUL DEMON!" *Flame hits her with the broom***

 **"NEPGYAAAA!"**

 **"BACK TO THE NETHERWORLD FROM WHICH YOU CAME!" Flame shouts.**

 **But for reals, this story now has over 400 favorites and 520 follows, thanks for all of the support and it really means a lot to me... also HOLY SHIT! LAST CHAPTER GOT LIKE 25 REVIEWS! Like damn son! That's my new record!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Anonymous:** **"Reposting this for quality assurance and because I'm paranoid)**  
 **"Game, I'm not sure if I can handle any more of your tomfuckery!"**  
 **"Oh, yeah? Well, I can keep going 'till you're all tomfuckered out!"**  
 **"I'll rip you in half, you little shit biscuit!"**  
 **"Well, come get some, little boy!"**  
 **"C'mere, you quadrilateral fuck!" *SWIPE***  
 **"Now I'm shoving you down an interconnecting staircase!"**  
 **"NO, ALL THESE WOOD STAIRS." *plop***  
 **"Yeah. That's right." *grunting teabagging noises*"**

 **.**

 **O-o o-O o.o Nani?**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "How about a little mouse Faunus that is a very skilled hand to hand fighter and friend and rival to Yang and childhood friends with Velvet? You could call her Minnie and have her be as brass and brave as Yang. Similar stats, too. She could give stereotypes the feather. The feather is when you flip someone the pinky because they aren't worth the bird. Lol"**

 **.**

 **I mean... you didn't use ANY of the character template so... thas nice...**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Great Work!"**

 **.**

 **Glad you think so ^.^**

 **.**

 **Unknown 9501: "Sweet chapters can't wait until the next one"**

 **.**

 **To Unknown... Well, here you go...**

 **Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **[Gamer Ability, And Notifications]**

* * *

 **July 1** **st** **2007:**

This past year and a half has been... eventful... June got into signal and the mech is what I would like to call 75% done... we finished the legs and connected them and now we are starting to work on the torso, we have finished the lower half of it but all the wiring is proving... difficult...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" I shout to myself as I look over the tangle of wires in front of me.

 **[If building a jaeger was easy... wouldn't everyone already have one?]**

'It costs a lot of MONEY Neptune! MONEY!'

 **[it's just money... the gamer ability creates INFINITE amounts of it!]**

'touché'

I start sorting the wires in front of me. 'waterproofing this shit has been a bitch...'

 **[Nah man, just get some flex seal!]**

'I don't think that even exists here...'

 **[THAT'S A LOT OF DAA-MIDGE! Also, they might have it here...]**

'Mhmm...' I skeptically think.

 **[nah... probably not...]**

After sorting the wires, I connect what needs to go to where and covered it in water proof electrical tape, I decide this was good enough for the day.

I yawn. "Well, I think it's about time to go pick up June from school..."

I teleport away.

* * *

 **August 3** **rd** **2009**

"well... we finished it..." I say as I look up the hulking machine above me. "Well... 'finished'… we still haven't added the weaponry... but for the most part... I would call this done..."

 **[donezo!]**

 **A Quest Has Been Completed!**

 **Pacific Grimm:**  
 **[Sousaphone Intensifies]**  
 **Build a giant kaiju fighting robot: [x]**

 **Rewards: 100,000 Exp, Special Enemies, Ruby's Affection, Fireball Skill book, Massive Electric Dust Crystal.**

 **You Have leveled Up x3**

'… well... this is... problematic...'

 **[OOOOOH! Love is in the air!]**

'Shut!'

 **[PFFT AHAHHAHAHAHA]**

'oh my god I hate this so much!'

Her chibi form appears and she whips a tear from her eye.

 **[Ruby and Sean, sittin in a tre-]**

'Finish that sentence and I will actually kill both of us...'

 **[Aww... buzzkill...]**

'After SEVEN years of building this motherfucker... we have finally done it... done the one thing that seemed impossible... built a 120-foot monster of a machine!'

 **[you know according to google... the jaegers in pacific rim were closer to 200 feet...]**

'Wait... you have fucking google?! IS THAT HOW YOU ARE ABLE TO DO MATH SO FREAKISHLY QUICKLY?! BY SEARCHING "what does 2.3 times 34738 equal."?!'

 **[shit... oh well... you were going to eventually figure it out anyway I guess... A-are you mad at me?]**

'yes' I deadpan 'ALL THIS FUCKIN TIME I COULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING ANIME OR SOME SHIT IN MY OFF TIMES BUT NOOOOO'

 **[hey my guy, you need to chill out! Signal is in... a week? Yeah, a week! So, you need to focus on that and not being angry at me, okay?]**

'FFFFFine...'

I look over my status page. 'building this thing HAS done wonders for my mental stats though...'

 **Strength: 7 +14% = 7**  
 **Dexterity: 73 +14% +20 = 103**  
 **Vitality: 12 +14% = 13**  
 **Intelligence: 80 +14% = 91**  
 **Wisdom: 77**  
 **Luck: 50**  
 **Points: 50**

'hmm... I should probably spend some of these points... I am going to need more regeneration... so I should focus as many points as I can into that... but also into dex as well...'

I put 23 points into Wisdom, and 27 into dexterity. 'that worked out... surprisingly well... huh...'

 **Due to increasing your Wisdom to 60, your Mpr rate has gone up by 1%, 3% to 4%**

 **Due to increasing your Wisdom to 80, your Mpr rate has gone up by 1%, 4% to 5%**

 **Due to increasing your Wisdom to 100, your Mpr rate has gone up by 1%, 5% to 6%**

 **Due to increasing your wisdom to 100, you have gained a skill.**

 **Greater Mana Generator (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Cut your Mpr in half AGAIN 15 Seconds -7.5 Seconds**

 **Due to increasing your Dexterity to 100, you have gained a skill.**

 **After Image: (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost 500 Mp**  
 **By flaring your aura and moving at quick speeds, you leave a illusionary duplicate of yourself behind you, The duplicate lasts 5 seconds.**

'Most of my skills have been fuckin EASILY maxed back when I actually put time into training them...'

 **Aroura: (Active/Passive) (Level Max) Cost: 500 Mp**  
 **The Outer Manifestation Of The Soul**  
 **Passively Increase Str, Dex, Vit, and Int by 14%**  
 **Actively Increase Str, Dex, Vit, And Int By An Additional 70% And Increase Health Regeneration By 4400%**

When I got Aurora to max level again, it didn't actually upgrade into a new thing... it just gained two perks that effect the skill, to add int into the stats that get increased when it is active, and then a perk that doubles my health regeneration rate... allowing to to regenerate about half my health every 30 seconds... basically making me an unkillable god if I stall in fights for long enough... though the thing about Aroura, is that it creates a thin energy film around me when I use it... so I cant really use it without drawing attention to myself... **(A/n you know in dragon ball super when goku and vegeta create a small aura of energy to fight that poison wolf, basically that...)**

 **6** **th** **Sense: (Active) (Level 89: 70.3%) Cost: 1560 Mp**  
 **"Ka Ka Kachi Daze"**  
 **You Detect Attacks .9 Seconds before they hit you**

'well, not 'maxed' per say... but close...'

Shadow aura has gotten a few perks from being maxed though...

 **Shadow Aura (Active) (Level Max) Cost 4500 (2250) Per Minute**  
 **The shadows guide me!**  
 **Increase dex by 60% when active, Increase str by 30% while active. Appearance has been edited**

My god it is now glorious... it basically turns me into a dark super Saiyan... my hair spikes up and turns black, my sclera turns black and I am surrounded by a black aura of doom and destruction!

 **Meditation (Active) (Level Max)**  
 **By relaxing and letting your mind roam free, you increase your mana regeneration rate.**  
 **+1000% Increase To Mana Regeneration When Active And 100% When Not Active.**  
 **Can now be activated while standing**

 **Magic Circles: (Active) (Level Max) Cost: Dependent Per Minute**  
 **Use your innate magic ability to summon magic circles that can have a variety of effects, from traps to multiplying the damage of spells shot through them.**  
 **Maximum Number Of Circles Active At Once: 12**  
 **New/Upgraded Circles Known:**

 **Trifecta (Cost: 2500 Mp) (From Duplicate): Triple Projectiles Fired Through The Circle**

 **Greater Haste Allies (1000 Mp) (From Haste Allies) Increase You Allies' Dexterity By 30% When They Have This Sigil On Them.**

 **Greater Enchant Weapon (1000 Mp) (From Enchant Weapon) you may add an extra 200 elemental damage to your weapon, Cannot Stack with self**

 **Lessen Gravity (500 Mp): Basically the opposite of Gravity x2, you may make an object weigh up to .5 of its original weight.**

 **Conjure Lesser Grimm: (Mp Dependant) (40 for average creeps, 300 for a creep alpha, 400 for an average beowolf and 1000 for an alpha beowolf) May change when discovering new types of Grimm...**

 **Thunderbolt (1000 Mp) Call lightning down from the heavens, or from the circle... smiting thou enemies. Deals int+1400%**

 **Create Water (100 Mp) Create a gallon of pure, clean, drinking water to sustain your allie- wait, you are just going to use this to douse people with water aren't you... what an asshole!**

 **Flight (3000 Mp) A Pair of large wings sprout from the rune, giving the creature this is used on the ability to fly... With practice at least...**

Luckily this skill upgraded as Aura did...

 **Greater Magic Circles: (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: Dependant**

 **Anti Grimm Field (5000 Mp Per Minute): Create a massive 50 foot radius circle (centered on yourself) Where Grimm take Int+1500% when they enter the circle and every minute they are still inside the circle.**

I cover my mouth as I yawn. "Ugh god I am so tired..."

 **[Maybe you should get some sleep then you dumb shit!]**

'Hah! Fuck you!'

 **[You wish!]** her chibi form winks at me.

I look at her with my best "really" look.

 **[Well okay then Mr. 'no fun jones' go take a nap!]**

'it's CAPTAIN no fun jones... get it right!'

 **[Well CAPTAIN how are you looking forward to school?]**

'did it before... I guess it would be more fun now that I get to kill shit and learn things about killing shit...'

 **[wow... it's always 'kill kill kill' with you isn't it?]**

'nah, I just find killing grimm more fun than sitting around doing math for a whole class... which we will still probably be doing... but now with a grimmology class... probably...'

 **[you actually should probably get some sleep... June will wake up in like... 2 hours? And didn't you say you wish to spend your last few days a 'free man' with your 'sister']**

'I see those air quotes and I do not appreciate them...'

 **[Is it incest if you're not related?]**

'oh my... fucking god... DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST GO THERE?!'

 **[Yep]**

'I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY FUCKING ATTRATION TO HER?! WHAT THE SHIT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!'

 **[Nope]**

'What the fuck do you mean "Nope"?!'

 **[Nope]**

'fuck you and my life in general... I'm going to take a nap...'

I activate my teleportation rune.

* * *

 **August 11** **th** **2009.**

I look up at the school in front of me, it's a massive school building, with an extremely large room near the center and at one of the ends of the school, if you look at it from above, it looks like a massive E with a small track around the outside.

Sean is a small child, but don't let him hear you say that... he will break your kneecaps, he is in his causal clothes of a black hoodie and grey sweatpants, he has red iris with slit pupils, and short brown hair with one unruly bit of hair that won't lay down. He is currently just under 4 feet 3, and considering the average Hight of an 11-year-old is 4 feet 6... yeah, he is pretty short...

I take a deep breath and sigh.

 **[HURRY THE FUCK UP SEAN!]** Neptune shouts in my head.

'im just... remembering this moment... as the last moment I won't be stuck in a classroom for 5 days a week, several months a year...'

 **[School starts tomorrow, and you still need to do your physical test... THAT'S WHY WE ARE FUCKIN HERE! You should have done this weeks ago... this is just what you get for waiting until last minute!]**

'sheesh fiiine' I start walking up the stairs.

I walk up to the office and go to the lady behind the desk.

"uh... im here for the entrance test..." I quietly say. "Where do I go?"

"Name please..." She says.

"Sean Chro..." I answer.

"Age?" She asks.

"11"

"Race?" She asks.

"Human" I say.

"Walk outside, turn left, pass 3 doors and then turn right into that classroom..." She says not looking up from her computer.

I walk outside.

 **[OOOOOH you LIEEED!]**

'left...'

 **[not even going to say anything?]**

'One'

 **[Sean?]**

'Two...'

 **[SEAAAAAAN!]**

'three'

 **[Sean if you don't talk to me imma start shouting!]**

'Four, Turn right. now what do you want' I mentally ask her as I sit down in one of the chairs, taking a quick glance around the classroom seeing a few other people... most of them covered in shadows and blacked out.

 **[Nothing... I just wanted attention...]**

'of course you did...'

"Will Ariel Horn please come to the gym..." A voice on the intercom says.

'Ugh... I'm having old school flashbacks!'

 **[REEEE INTERCOMS]**

'REEEE indeed...'

I yawn and start tapping my finger on the desk.

I look around the room to see, Ruby, a white haired girl, one... two... three... FOUR wolf faunus, and last but not least, a girl with long black hair and a scarf...

'is being a wolf faunus the new thing or something... I thought that I- holy shit is that wolf guy a robot?!'

After about 30 minutes of waiting, my voice is called...

"Sean Chro please come to the Gym"

I start the long walk over to the gym, totally not getting lost on the way there...

"Sean Chro, we have brought you here to have you test your might against a creature of Grimm... if your aura gets below 15%, we will step in." He points over to Qrow and Taiyang, the prior who isn't even really paying attention "we will be testing you on three things... 1, how quickly you manage to kill the grimm, 2, how efficiently you manage to take it out... and 3, how much aura you have left after the fight... if you dont have a weapon, you may grab one right over there" the man speaking points to a small wall of weapons.

"im good..." I pat the sheath nightfall attached to my waist.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Begin!"

With that last word, they open the cage, outbringing an... alpha creep...

Qrow yawns. "I'll give it 10 seconds..."

It leaps out of the cage and starts running towards me.

I flip the scabbard over so the blade is facing downwards, then flash step towards the creep, when I get close, I use Iaijutsu Strike, leaving no damage on the creep.

I slide to a halt behind it, before changing my grip of the katana to a reverse grip and sliding the katana about half way back into the sheath.

The creep turns around and rushes at me, leaping into the air to maul my back.

 ***Click* *SWISH***

The creep splits down the middle and the two halves soar past me, landing on the ground in a tangle of limbs and smoke.

I look up to see that the wall in front of me has a decent groove in it from the force of my swing.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"We all knew that was going to happen..." Qrow sighs to Taiyang.

Taiyang sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

The tester's glasses fall off his face while he is staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

He shakes his head. "Uh yeah, welcome to signal kid... uh... school starts tomorrow... at 7:30... don't be late..."

I start walking out through the door and I hear him mutter under his breath. "the only other initiate to get scores that well was June Lacey... and she killed it almost immediately..."

 **[That was... surprisingly easy...]**

'yeah, it was made for people who have only JUST unlocked their aura and probably have almost no combat expertise...'

 **[I feel really bad for the kids in your class... not gonna lie...]**

'SHSHSHSH its FIIINE I will give myself handicaps... probably... some weights should do the trick... like all dragon ball z n shiz'

"Back home I go then..." I say to myself as I snap my fingers, disappearing from the school and appearing in my apartment almost 2 miles away.

"June I'm Hoooome!" I exclaim.

"Oh, that didn't take too long..." She says from her place on the couch. "How'd you do?"

"you know that thing in movies, when the protagonists slice through an enemy but they don't split in half until they sheath their blade... I basically did that!" I say. "It was super cool!"

She lets out a slightly depressed sigh. "Why does summer vacation have to be so short..."

"eh... it's not really that short..." I say.

"SAYS YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL!" She exclaims.

"Eh... I was smart enough before school... and I was making something that took up literally all of my time..." I shrug.

"you are 'smart enough' huh? What is 718 times 7129?" She asks.

'Neptune...'

 **[5118622]**

"Five One One Eight Six Two Two..." I deadpan.

"W-wait what?" She says. "T-that was a rhetorical question... h-how... I don't even know if you are right!"

'you think you should show yourself to her... I mean, she has a right to know about the voice in my head...'

 **[nah...]**

"simple answer: magic..." I say as I sit down on the couch.

June has changed slightly, her brown hair is currently about waist length, and has a couple of hairpins keeping it out of her eyes, her eyes, a dull shade of blue. She is wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, on her wrist, a golden chain bracelet that has a green gem that winkles almost mystically. "you and your magic..." She mocks.

"Oh? Are you mocking me miss maiden?" I sarcastically remark. "Pot called, he said the kettle was black!"

She positions her two index fingers in front of her mouth as two little fangs "oooh! Guess what I am now?"

"Stupid?" I ask.

"Yeah! How'd you guess!" She exclaims before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

 **[you two really do act like siblings... it's so ADORABLE!]**

'shut'

"you know... I kind of feel bad about the people in my class..." I sigh.

"As do I..." June sighs. "until Cardin pisses me off and I completely destroy him in 1 on 1 combat."

"…" I am silent for a moment. "1: language, 2: YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES!, And 3: Nice!"

"1, you do it too, 2, I know, 3, it is nice..." She answers without missing a beat.

"How's Yang doing?" I ask. 'it's kind of strange how she is only 2 years older than me, she looks really mature... I think she could pass off for a 15 or 16-year-old if she really tried...'

"Pretty good... she built some really cool shotgun gauntlets, but they are kind of bulky and blocky..." She says while motioning to her wrists using her hand to show its size. "It's about this big, but she said she is going to try and cut down the size..."

A rough guestimate would say that it was the size of

"Nice... nice..." I say.

"So..." She quietly says before asking "What will you build?"

"hmmmm..." I hum. "I already built something really neat... so that is a thing... but I am thinking of some submachinegun gauntlets with two barrels... maybe a knife pistol... I mean I already have one... it's just pretty bulky..."

"Wait..." She says as she realizes something. "What did you build that was 'really neat'?"

"you are just going to have to wait..." I shrug. "But just to tell you... it is cooler than your battle fan..."

 ***GASP*** She gasps. "HOW DARE!? IT BETTER BE A FUCKIN MINIGUN THAT SHOOTS ROCKETS IF YOU DUB IT AS 'cooler than your battle fan'! I am offended and you should be ashamed of yourself"

"Ooh... rocket minigun... now that's an idea..." I say as I place my hand on my chin in thought.

"Sean no..." June sighs while facepalming slightly..

"SEAN YES!" I exclaim as I leap to my feet in dramatic fashion.

* * *

 **Hiya! Next chapter is the first Chapter of the official 'signal arc' my god, it's gonna be a blast!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Anonymous: "** **Personally, I would have gone with a Skell, but a Jaeger is like, what, at least five times the size of one? Then again, Skells are pretty much gundams, and they're a lot more maneuverable, so... I dunno. Maybe build a backup Ares 90 just in case? (Good luck finding all the materials for one, though. And that's just half the battle - after that, you have to figure out how to get your miranuim supply tanks large enough to afford the cost.)**

 **I am unsure how to feel about Neptune. Like you, I have never played any of the games or seen the anime, but I have seen many YouTube videos featuring her, so... I guess she's on point? But she is also amazing.**

 **Oh dear. I get the feeling that girl may become a party member soon. After Sean saves her from something, of course."**

 **.**

 **1: the bigger a giant robot is, the bigger the cannons you can put on that bitch!**

 **2: neptune memes a great**

 **3: No comment.**

 **.**

 **Unknown9501:I don't think he will finish the robot in time unless he gets a id barrier with time control**

 **.**

 **Seems like he just made it...**

 **.**

 **some random: this is sooo fun to read. its absolutely wonderful. i love it!**  
 **its neptune! how lewd hehe.**  
 **jaeger the grimm. its a pacific r***!**  
 **"neptune! :D"**  
 **"sean! :D"**  
 **"neptune! :D"**  
 **"sean! :D"**  
 **"neptune :l"**  
 **"sean? :o"**  
 **"neptune! :(**  
 **"oh sugar honey ices tea!**

 **.**

 **Thanks, its kind of fun to write, even though I really haven't touched it in like... several days, only correcting some bits in this chapter...**

 **OH MY HOW LEWD HUEHUEHUEHUHEUH**

 **.**

 **Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

* * *

"Sean... wake up..." Says the current most annoying thing in my life.

 **[you really should wake up dude...]**

Correction... SECOND most annoying thing...

 **[rood...]**

"If you don't get up I will have to take drastic measures..." June says.

"its fiiine... everything is fine... we still have time..." I quietly sigh from my position on the couch.

"I warned you..." June says in a low tone.

I feet a bunch of water hit me before it freezes into ice.

"HOLY SHIT! AAAAAA- ***Thump*** " I immediately leap from the couch, tripping over the end table and smashing the back of my head on the floor.

"my head hurts... imma call a sick day..." I quietly say as I rub the back of my head.

"Sean..." June says in a dangerous tone. "I will freeze you in a block of ice and carry you there myself if I have to... If I am going to suffer... then so do you!"

"and besides, we normally do nothing on the first day anyway... unless your teacher is Qrow..." She shivers.

"what do you mean 'unless your teacher is Qrow'? Doesn't he just show up to school with a hangover and be all like 'alright class, today we are going to lay our heads on the desks and be quiet'? He does do that right?" I ask.

"Don't worry your little head about it..." She says as she ruffles my hair, melting the ice and drawing all the water into a floating orb, then she skillfully guides it into the kitchen sink.

I sigh and walk into the bedroom, equipping my 'school clothes' when I get there, then I walk back out in my hoodie and sweatpants.

"We have got to go Sean!" June exclaims as she looks at the clock. "They stop serving breakfast in 10 minutes!"

"food... my only true motivator..." I sigh. "Come here... ill teleport us..."

"Awww... I kind of wanted to fly there..." She sighs.

I look out through the window to see it is really depressing outside, clouds covering the sun and puddles of water everywhere from the recent rain.

"Nope!" I exclaim and I warp us both to about 100 feet away from the school in an ally.

"I swear... sometimes I would rather have your magic instead of maiden magic" she sighs

"Yeah, I know... it's pretty cool..." I shrug. "Now, we need to get to school for free breakfast..."

She sighs. "All you care about is food..."

"Pretty much" I deadpan.

She sighs once more. "Let's go then..."

"you know... I'm actually kind of looking forward to classes..." I shrug.

"what did you do to the real Sean you impostor!" June exclaims.

"Oh, Ha ha very funny June" I grumble.

"I know." She cheerfully states.

After eating a quick breakfast, we split up to get to our classes, and let me just say, the classes are pretty big... I look over to the clock to see that it is 7:00 Exactly. 'you know... I think June lied about them stopping breakfast in 10 minutes... or maybe she was calculating the time it would take to fly/ walk here...'

I look around the amphitheater-esque classroom, having 8 tables, each with 3 chairs.

'damn... we got here early... nobody is he- oh wait, there's one!'

A girl with white hair tied into buns is sitting at near the back of the classroom, at the far left of one of the tables.

'well... might as well go there...' I think as I sit on the far right of the table, propping my head up with my arm and dully staring at the front of the class.

The girl looks over to me. "Who are you?" She asks.

"Sean Chro..." I answer. "Who are you?"

"Tulip Phantasmal!" She cheerfully answers. "When do you think we will get to kill more Grimm?"

"It's the first day... so probably not today..." I say as I look through the news on my scroll.

 **[WAIT STOP!]** Neptune screeches inside my head.

I stop scrolling.

 **[Scroll up...]**

I do so.

 **[STOP!]**

'oh, another white fang protest turned violent... I don't get WHY you needed me to see this... but... oh wow it actually happened in Vale... huh...'

 **[nah, I just wanted to read it...]**

'of course, you did...'

"So why are you here so early?" Tulip asks.

"Free breakfast..." I deadpan.

"Oh yeah... that's a pretty good reason to be early... I guess..." She says. "Personally... I was just so exited it couldn't sleep well!"

I close my scroll and put it in my hoodie's pocket, then look over to the clock.

 **7:06**

I sigh "Why did I have to get here so early... class doesn't start until like 7:55 right?"

"Yep..." Is all she says as she pulls out a notepad and starts doodling a picture of a chibi version of herself smashing a creep with a hammer.

"I think you might have a problem..." I say as I look over to her stuck in her own world.

"Nope!" She deadpans.

About now is when Qrow walks into the classroom with Ruby following closely behind.

"And then I was all like Woo-" Ruby gets cut off.

"Go find a Seat Squirt..." Qrow says as he flops down behind a desk and leans his chair back, sliding partially under the desk.

'sonofabitch'

 **[HAH! from the way June was traumatized, it looks like you are going to be in for hell!]**

"Oh! It's you!" Ruby exclaims as she runs up to Tulip. "See! I told you we would get in!"

She sits in between me and tulip.

Ruby and Tulip chat away for a while, then people actually start showing up to class...

 **7:25**

Two wolf faunus, a fox faunus, a human with heterochromia, the girl with the super long scarf, some kind of faunus with silver spiky hair... A FUCKING CYBORG wolf faunus, some average looking kid with messy black hair, a faunus with horns and wings... a plain looking kid not wearing shoes, another average looking student with short brownish hair **[its auburn...]** BROWNISH HAIR! And last but not least, a tan kid with slick black hair... the rest are covered in shadows... **[and every single one of them... are taller than you...] (A/N please not that I only had like 12 ocs when I was writing this chapter... now I have 19/22... so next chapter is when they start to show up more...)**

'…'

 **[Heh]**

Qrow sits up from his desk. "Huh... looks like everybody showed up early..." He grumbles to himself. "Damn... really wanted to sleep more..."

He sighs and then stands up.

"Hello everyone, I am professor Branwen and I will be your teacher this year..." He says as he taps the board where he wrote down his name. "Now that introductions are out of the way... get to the gym... today instead of going to the opening ceremony... we are going to do something practical..."

'you know... I think he is ripping someone off... like word for word...'

"remember the people at your table... for they will be your team in this exercise..." He says before walking outside.

After walking to the gym and waiting a few minutes for Qrow to show up, we are starting one of the most basic lesson... killing... an... alpha beowolf... I don't know what makes them think an ALPHA beowolf is basic... but okay then... I mean, we are working in teams... so it SHOULD be fine...

The third to last table, table 6 is currently fighting the Beowolf...

'might as well observe them...' I think to myself.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **650/900 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 40**  
 **Dex 60**  
 **Vit 40**  
 **Int 15**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 2**

'beowolves are so op... grimm in general are just freaking busted...'

 **Observe Has Leveled Up.**

 **Cross Blacklight Level 19**

 **1005/1005 Hp**  
 **1500/2010 Ap**

 **Str: 30**  
 **Dex:15**  
 **Vit:22**  
 **Int: 10**  
 **Wis:11**  
 **Luck:9**

Cross blocks a strike from its claws with a generic shield taken from the wall, he was the kid with heterochromia (Green and Blue), with short black hair and wearing a grey t-shirt. He stabs forward with the short sword in his offhand, barely cracking the Alpha's armor.

The fox faunus jumps onto the back of the beowolf, stabbing two short swords into its back, hitting two bone plates and not dealing much damage.

 **Imp Sonic Level 18**

 **938/938 Hp**  
 **1415/1875 Ap**

 **Str 15**  
 **Dex 20**  
 **Vit 15**  
 **Int 22**  
 **Wis 22**  
 **Luc 25**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **600/900 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **[gotta go fast!]**

'NONE OF THAT!'

The alpha beowolf flings the fox faunus off, her ears and tail fluttering behind her as she lands safely 20 feet away. She is wearing a red sweater and a combat skirt with black stockings, her hair is kind of spiky, has a slight windswept look and is a cayenne blue with silver tips, and she has gold eyes.

A girl with spiky white hair tied into pigtails and small horns hits the beowolf's leg with a large mace, causing a dull crack to echo across the Gym and causing the beowolf to slide in the direction of Imp. The fox faunus smirks and drags both blades across the beowolf's side as she leaps past again. I notice something strange about the mace though, with my enhanced eyesight, I saw it shimmer slightly when swung.

 **Ariene Horn Level 17**

 **918/918 Hp**  
 **1694/2294 Ap**  
 **1685/1785 Mp**

 **Str:30**  
 **Vit: 27**  
 **Dex 17**  
 **Int: 17**  
 **Wis: 20**  
 **Luc:0**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **518/900 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

I almost choke on my own saliva.

'W-what?'

 **[NANI?!]**

Ariene accidently overdid her swing so she falls on her butt, where the beowolf charges at her and scratches her with both of its claws, it goes for a bite but its head snaps to the side as cross hits it across the face with his shortsword, then stabs it in the chest, forcing it back slightly. Imp runs over to Ariene and helps her up, then continues on her way to circle around the beowolf.

Ariene leaps upwards with her mace above her head, ready to strike, only to be swatted out of the air by the alpha, creating an opening for Cross to run at it and stab its chest and Imp to leap on its back and stab it rapidly 4 times.

 **Ariene Horn Level 17**

 **918/918 Hp**  
 **1544/2294 Ap**  
 **1685/1785 Mp**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **438/900 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

The beowolf jerks forward, knocking Imp onto the floor in front of it where it takes a bite out of her arm and lifts her up, before slamming her into the floor and smacking her into Cross. Ariene takes this opportunity to smash her mace over the beowolfs head, then do an upward swing, which the beowolf narrowly avoids.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **366/900 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Imp Sonic Level 18**

 **938/938 Hp**  
 **1145/1875 Ap**

 **Cross Blacklight Level 19**

 **1005/1005 Hp**  
 **1450/2010 Ap**

"Try and stop it from moving!" Ariene shouts

"On it" Cross and Imp say at basically the same time.

"Jinx... you owe me a soda..." Imp says as she winks at cross before running towards the alpha and slashing her weapons at the back of its knee, bringing it down to a kneeling position.

"…" with my enhanced hearing I hear him internally scree and then whisper about how adorable she was. He runs toward the grimm as it is slowly getting up and slashes the other knee, bringing down once more.

"Good Enough!" Ariene shouts as she runs toward the alpha, upper cutting the grimm, she moves slightly around it, doing a downward smash with her mace, crippling one of the back legs, then she does a bit of a spin and hits the beowolf square in the chest.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **120/900 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

The beowolf is forced back from the force of the blow, into her other two waiting teammates, Cross does a quick flurry of 3 strikes and Imp hits with 4 blows.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **40/900 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

Ariene runs over, tripping over a slightly unlevel floor tile. Her teammates look over at her in silence, as does the beowolf.

Cross stabs the blade into its neck then rips it free, doing one last swing that decapitates it.

Qrow looks at his watch. "Hmm... 3 minutes and 47 seconds... that is the second quickest time in this class... well... not for long..." He sighs out the last 3 words as he writes down some numbers on a piece of paper.

"Now, Table Seven... It's your turn... Please go to the center of the arena..." He says as he turns to us.

Tulip Ruby and I walk over to the center, Tulip skipping the whole way there.

"This is going to be so much FUUN!" She exclaims as she takes a one-handed sword from the wall, taking a knife in her offhand.

"Hmmm..." Ruby hums as she looks over the weapon wall. "What to use... OOOH!"

She pulls a sickle from off the wall.

'observe...'

 **Ruby Rose Level 20**

 **Hp 1013/1013**  
 **Ap 2025/2025**

 **Str 12**  
 **Dex 50**  
 **Vit 5**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 8**  
 **Luc 15**

'observe...'

 **Tulip Phantasmal Level 20**

 **Hp 1013/1013**  
 **Ap 2025/2025**

 **Str 15**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 5**  
 **Int 15**  
 **Wis 15**  
 **Luc 20**

'so, three dexterity builds... I am the only one who is going to be able to even remotely harm the alpha...'

"you will be graded on your aura at the end of the fight, teamwork, yada yada we have heard this 6 times already... just kill the thing as quickly and efficiently as you can for a good score." Qrow sighs as he opens the cage at the other side of the arena.

The beowolf leaps out of the cage, it barrels towards me as I slowly walk towards it.

"Sean! Be careful!" Ruby exclaims.

We actually spoke quite a lot while waiting for our turn.

I activate 6th sense and casually step out of the way of a blow to the head, I draw my sword and I cut it in half as I walk past in one fluid movement, using strength, Iaijutsu strike and mana channel for the attack.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **62/900 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Mana Channel Has Leveled Up**

 **Iaijutsu Strike has leveled up.**

"H-he just cut it half... in a single attack..." One of the people watching whisper.

I sheath nightfall and yawn. "You guys got this right?"

They both look over to the top half of the beowolf that is slowly crawling towards them, then look back to me.

"Yeah... we've got it covered..." They both say at the same time.

Ruby runs over and hits its neck with her sickle while Tulip jabs her blade into its side.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**

 **21/900 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

Tulip does one more strike before Ruby decapitates the helplessly flailing alpha.

"…" Qrow looks at his watch. "27 seconds... a new first year record..."

"Yaaay!" He sarcastically exclaims. "Next is table 8..."

Table 8 is just a bunch of shadow people... they do... pretty average I guess... once they become actually people I think they would do better though...

After we return to class I am practically flooded by people wishing to be my friend! HAHAHAH just kidding... they just avoided me like the plague because of how strong I am...

"How'd you get so strong Sean?" Tulip asks.

"I have been training for a LONG time..." I sigh. "I have had aura for as long as I can remember actually... and I remember killing an alpha beowolf when I was four years old..."

Ruby gasps. "I remember that!" Ruby exclaims "I knew you looked familiar! You are June's brother!"

"Yep." I shrug.

"And you didn't even use your semblance today!" She exclaims.

"Wait... he can use his semblance?!" Tulip asks.

"Yeah! I don't remember much but I am pretty sure it was fire based!" Ruby says.

"Nope" I say. "You are wrong! and I would rather not use my semblance until it is needed..."

"Hey! It has been like 7 years... you seriously don't expect me to remember something like that after such a long time, right?" Ruby questions.

"Eh... not really" I shrug.

 **Due to constant exertion... Strength has increased by 2.**

I smile slightly and then take a quick glance to my wristbands and ankle weights.

"So..." Ruby begins. "Can I see your sword?"

 **[jeebus she should ask you on a first date at least!]**

"Here..." I say as I give her nightfall as still sheathed

 **[Sean?]**

'…'

 **[SEEEAAAAANNNNN]**

'I hate you... so much...'

 **[I enjoy our talks...]**

"OOOH it's so pretty!" Ruby exclaims, Tulip looking over her shoulder.

"That's pretty sharp..." Tulip says. "I wonder how many swings it would take to cut an ursa's head off!"

"It's roars of pain and agony as you slowly hack off its limbs and the thrill as you drive a sword through its head!" She says getting more and more exited. "Wow that would be so much fun- why are you both looking at me like that?"

Ruby and I are staring at her being quiet.

"oh... I overdid it a little... huh..." she scratches the back of her head.

We both nod dumbly before ruby turns back to me.

"What's it made of, what's it do, why is it purple, what's it's name?!" Ruby asks in quick succession.

"Secret stuff, stab things, and because it wants to be... and Nightfall" I answer. "So, can I have it back now?"

"Oh! Right..." She says as she re-sheaths it and hands it back to me.

'hmm... today is going really well... suspicious...'

* * *

 **And that is the end to this chapter!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "** **why every 30 seconds... just do a minute."**

 **.**

 **Because regenerating 1% every minute is WAY too slow... and even if I wanted to change it to a minute, I would need to re-write basically the whole story to take into account his now slower mana regeneration.**

 **.**

 **Conner: "Super curious how you are going to have the OCs interact. cant wait for the next chapter!"**

 **.**

 **It's gonna be pretty fun, ill tell you that! Though like in real school, only a few people will actively try to interact with Sean, the others are there, but sort of don't pay him any mind or occasionally say a few words to him.**

 **.**

 **Unknown9501:Sweeeeeet chapter X3 can't wait until the next one keep it going bro you are doing greate**

 **.**

 **Yep... I have plans for this story... though we are quickly reaching the end of my prepared chapters... shut up! I have been lazy!**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:"Contrary to popular belief, incest is NOT wincest."**  
 **"It's a win in my book!"**

 **Wow, denying Sean google time. Does Nep-Nep have a death wish or something?**

 **[Eurobeat Intensifies]**

 **.**

 **I do not deny that Neptune will be one of those people who like to troll the shit out of her friends, *friend.**

 **Those friends, being Sean... and Sean... and her other friend... Sean...**

 **"Oh, Sean! You wanted to do something fun right?"**

 **"Uh yeah?"**

 **"Take two rights"**

 **"NEPTUNE THIS IS A FUCKING STRIP CLUB!"**

 **"I know ;3"**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "That is NOT meditation. To meditate on something is to focus on and think intently on it, even to the exclusion of all else. The whole "let your mind wander" thing will only dull your perception and focus. True meditation sharpens it. Do not fall for such a flawed misconception. That whole purpose of clearing your miind is to remove distractions from your true focus. Hard work does not guarantee results, but without hard work there can be no results. Try hitting a target by aiming randomly vs aiming AT the target. That is the difference between the "OOOOOHHHMMMM" meditation and REAL meditation. That Hollywood crap doesn't do jack."**

 **.**

 ***Insert the guess I'll die Meme***

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "You forgat that in most gamer stories meditation also increases max mp, aura, ki etc. so that once regin outstrips cost it is not a useless skill."**

 **.**

 **His meditation is already fucking broken... you want me to make it even more op by making it increase his max mp? Nope!**

 **Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

* * *

After the next bell has sounded Qrow got up and passed a few worksheets around... math... it's just as boring as you would expect... though I kind of breezed through it cause of my internal calculator.

Then we had history... which was nice I guess... and now... is Grimmology class.

"Who can tell me the easiest way to dispatch a pack of beowolves?" Qrow asks.

Tulip raises her hand.

"White haired kid..." Qrow says as he points to her.

"While it is good to go for the heads of the beowolves, as cutting off their head would be instant death, it is easier to stop their movements by cutting off one of their back legs, get would have to sacrifice movement for their claws, or sacrifice their claws for whatever poor movement they can get out of 3 legs." She says.

"That... was surprisingly detailed... Correct..." Qrow sighs before continuing. "it is better to attempt to cripple grimm so you can much easier go for the kill... however if the chance presents itself, you should always kill it as quick as possible."

 **[UGH I am so BOOORED]**

'Saaame...'

Qrow sees me not really paying attention.

"Sean... what is the quickest way to kill an Ursa Major..." He asks me.

"There really is no 'Quick way' to kill an Ursa Major, that's like trying to destroy a bullhead with a spoon... the most EFFECTIVE way is to use its own size against it, get it into a place it can't turn well, then slide in between its legs whenever it charges at you... or... you could always attempt to mount it... which is reckless and stupid... but works anyway." I say.

Correct... now... we are going to study the natural weapons of grimm and tactics to avoid them...

* * *

After we finished studying the grimm, we had lunch, then moved onto a second combat class... pretty smart if I am going to be honest... spacing them out to give us enough time to regenerate aura...

"Table 7 vs table 5..." Qrow says from the front of the classroom.

For this training we actually could stay in our classroom... it's actually large enough to support some small battles in the raised platform at the center.

We both walk to the center of the arena, having a slight showdown.

The first is a boy with slick black hair and blue eyes, he wears a white hakama with a white kosode, he smirks before he places his left hand on one of his two katanas hanging off his left side.

"You look pretty strong..." He says as he looks to me.

"I try..." I shrug.

He smirks. "Well then, we are going to beat you and your team..."

"You can try." I calmly say. "But you won't..."

He smirks. "I like that attitude..."

 **Causa Satani Level 18**

 **963/963 Hp**  
 **2407/2407 Ap**

 **Str:24**  
 **Dex: 20**  
 **Vit: 25**  
 **Int: 10**  
 **Wis: 10**  
 **Luc: 5**

The next one speaks up, She has rust red hair, piercing green eyes and is a little on the short side and is pretty thin... still taller than me by about an inch though... she wears a casual red hoodie and grey sweatpants.

"Don't beat us too bad, kay?" She says as she winks at all of us.

"…"

 **Flare Shade Level 15**

 **775/775 Hp**  
 **1550/1550 Ap**

 **STR: 9**  
 **DEX: 20**  
 **VIT: 10**  
 **INT: 20**  
 **WIS: 15**  
 **LUC: 11**

"I uh actually think it might be a close battle." Tulip says pointing over to me and Causa staring down. "He has guns and Sean only has a close-range weapon..."

"Nope... it is already decided... the only way I see us winning is divine intervention or if he lets us." Flare points to me.

The last member of their team is practically salivating with stars in her eyes while looking at my bracelet and weapon. She has Red hair in a high ponytail which falls down to kneecap level, with two hairs on the top of her head hanging upwards, tan skin, and icy grey eyes. She wears A pink floral print shirt with wide sleeves with a zipped open sleeveless red hoodie, a white skirt that's short on the front and knee length at the back.

 **Red Annabeth Level 15**

 **765/765 Hp**  
 **1530/1530 Ap**

 **Str 10**  
 **Dex 25**  
 **Vit 6**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 14**  
 **Luc: 20**

"Stop it..." Flare deadpans at her.

She snaps out of it. "Stop what?! I'm not doing anything!"

"You will begin in 3..." Qrow begins.

"2..."

I tap the endcap on nightfall.

Ruby has a sickle from the Gym, and Tulip has a short sword.

Red pulls out a pure white knife, Flare has a set of school knives, and Casua draws one of his katanas.

"1..."

"BEGIN!" Qrow shouts from the sidelines.

Immediately Casua's katana turns into a pistol and he quickly fires off 3 shots, which I sidestep to avoid as I run towards him.

"Ruby, I'll take the one on the left!" Tulip Shouts.

"Right!" Ruby responds.

He hums and draws his second sword, also transforming it into a pistol and a volley of 8 shots at me, all but 3 missing me, as I accidently dodged into some while trying to avoid the others.

I make it to him and draw nightfall, slashing him across the chest and following through with a punch to the cheek with my offhand.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Causa Satani Level 18**

 **963/963 Hp**  
 **1290/2407 Ap**

 **Sean Chro Level 36**

 **HP: 3665/3665**  
 **AP: 3665/3665**  
 **MP: 5088/6083**

He takes a couple of step back and transforms both weapons into katanas as he smirks. "You pack a mean punch shortie..."

"What did you say..." I growl out as a chill goes around the room.

"Shortie?" Casua asks. "I call it like I see it..."

 **[Is he a whale biologist?]**

'…'

 **[Sean...]**

 **[Sean... you need to chill out...]**

I sheath nightfall and slowly walk up to him.

"Accepting defeat already?" He cockily asks. "I only shot you a few times..."

 **[Sean... he is trying to make you mad... so you will make rash decisions... A good tactic... but against someone vastly stronger than yourself, its practically a death wish...]**

I take a deep breath in and then breath out, before walking up to him slowly.

 **Meanwhile... elsewhere in the battle... Tulip Pov**

'Sean charged forwards to that black-haired kid, so he is going to take him on so I will take on the one with the two knives...'

"Ruby, I'll take the one on the left!" I Shout as I run towards Flare with my weapon beside me prepared for a swing.

"Right!" Ruby exclaims as she runs towards Red.

I go for an overhead swing with my sword as I get into range, our blades clashing above her head, flare having to use all of her strength to stop the blades from inching towards her head.

A louder gunshot rings out across the classroom, sounding like a larger caliber handgun.

'the other one had a gun?! My hands are full... Ruby you will have to handle that...'

I rear back my arm and punch her in the face, distracting her for a moment as I use my sword to do a quick stab against her torso.

"Ooh... that one stung a little..." Flare hums as she gets into a fighting stance.

She runs forward, and slashes with her two daggers, I parry the first, but the second grazes my arm, she goes for another swing, but I hit her in the nose with my elbow, causing her head to snap back, then I do a quick x slash across her chest, causing her to stumble back slightly.

She recovers quickly and takes 3 quick stabs forward, I am only able to parry the first one and i take the next two to the arms as I attempt to block the strikes. Flare places the leg that she is leading with right behind my foot, then does another 3 strikes, this time however I was unable to block or dodge as she shoves me off balance, then follows through with two big swings, making me fall onto the floor.

She closes in to try and stab me but I kick her in the chest and quickly get up.

We both shiver then look over to Sean and Causa.

 **Ruby Pov Swap**

'Sean and Tulip believe in me, the least I can do is pull my own weight...'

"Ruby, I'll take the one on the left!" Tulip shouts as she runs forward to flare.

'I guess I will have to take her...'

"Right!" I exclaim as I start speeding towards Red

I lead with an overhead attack, while holding my sickle with two hands, she holds up her dagger to block...

 ***BANG***

She shoots me in the chest with a revolver she pulled from inside her hoodie, the recoil of the gun making her slide back slightly, the hand holding the gun now above her head. She uses the momentum of the gun to move herself back some more, creating a fair amount of distance in between us.

She points her gun at me and cocks the hammer back again.

'oh...'

I run forward at an angle, to not give her a good shot at me, she fires again and I come to an abrupt halt as I change directions and run directly at her, the bullet whizzing right past my head.

'2...'

I grip the sickle with two hands and swing up with as much force as I can muster, then I swing downwards, which the barely deflects to the side with her white knife, before shooting me in the chest again with her revolver.

'3...'

I do two horizontal slashes and block her incoming knife, she shoots me again...

'4...'

We both feel a chill around the room and look over to Sean and Causa.

 **Sean Pov Swap**

"you have... 3 seconds to retract that statement..." I growl out.

"Why would I?" He asks. "I want you angry..."

I flash step towards him with a fist cocked back and his eyes widen.

"oh dea-." Is all he can get out before I punch him in the face, making him tumble to the edge of the arena.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Causa Satani Level 18**

 **963/963 Hp**  
 **179/2407 Ap**

 **Sneak Attack has leveled up**

 **Unarmed Proficiency has leveled up.**

"Causa Satani's aura has been dropped to below 15%, so he is now out..." Qrow calls out from the side.

I turn towards Flare Shade.

"Welp, looks like imma die next..." She shrugs.

I cross my arms.

"Wai wha?" She asks tilting her head, only to get punched in the side of the head, then a sword blade hitting her chest, then an elbow to the back of the head... then another slash with a sword... and then Tulip fucking tripped her... then stomped on her chest...

 **[HOLY SHIT THIS IS BRUTAL! SHE WASN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!]**

 **Flare Shade Level 15**

 **775/775 Hp**  
 **1076/1550 Ap**

 **Tulip Phantasmal Level 20**

 **Hp 1013/1013**  
 **Ap 1833/2025**

I take a quick glance over to Ruby and Red.

 **Red Annabeth Level 15**

 **765/765 Hp**  
 **1284/1530 Ap**

 **Ruby Rose Level 20**

 **Hp 1013/1013**  
 **Ap 1425/2025**

Ruby barely dodges another bullet and swings her sickle at Red, hitting her in the stomach. Red shoots one more bullet, hitting ruby's aura once more. Ruby smiles and starts attacking more recklessly, dealing 3 quick blows before red can figure out what is happening. Red attempts to shoot her gun again... *Click* but the chamber was empty...

 **Red Annabeth Level 15**

 **765/765 Hp**  
 **956/1530 Ap**

 **Ruby Rose Level 20**

 **Hp 1013/1013**  
 **Ap 1225/2025**

Ruby takes this minor lapse in concentration to deal another 3 blows to Red's chest before doing one final slash that knocks her back.

Red puts her gun back into her hoodie, but Ruby won't let up and she recklessly attacks again, Red barely blocking it as she reaches into her hoodie and pulls out... another gun...

'why does she have so many of those?' I mentally ask myself.

She fires all 9 bullets in the clip at Ruby, she not expecting it, takes all but one of shots to her aura, the last shot barely missing her as she leaps out of the way.

"Ruby rose's aura has dropped to below 15%, so she is now out..."

I sigh. "Guns are pretty unfair..."

Red faces me and reloads her revolver. "You're one to talk..."

"Hmm..." I hum to myself. "Time to end this then..."

I start running towards her, my hand gripping the sheath of nightfall, drawing the katana and cutting a bullet in half that was flying towards my face...

I mean, it really wasn't cutting in half as much as moving the katana to block, but it still looked pretty cool nonetheless...

As I grow near, I slash downwards once, bashing her aura and knocking her backwards with the force of the blow.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Red Annabeth Level 15**

 **765/765 Hp**  
 **143/1530 Ap**

"Red's aura has been lowered below 15%, She is now out..."

I look back over to Flare and Tulip who seem to be in an eternal struggle, neither landing any really 'decisive blows'

 **Flare Shade Level 15**

 **775/775 Hp**  
 **624/1550 Ap**

 **Tulip Phantasmal Level 20**

 **Hp 1013/1013**  
 **Ap 1593/2025**

Tulip goes for a downward swing, scraping Flare's arm as she stabs both daggers at her torso. Tulip grabs one of Flare's arms with both hands, dropping her sword temporarily, turns, then throws her opponent over her shoulder.

 **[Did she just do a freaking judo throw?!]**

Flare lands flat on her back and Tulip regains her balance as she reclaims her sword and stabs Flare once when she is on the ground, then twice more as she stands.

 **Flare Shade Level 15**

 **775/775 Hp**  
 **336/1550 Ap**

 **Tulip Phantasmal Level 20**

 **Hp 1013/1013**  
 **Ap 1545/2025**

Tulip slashes downward once, scraping against Flare's aura, then attempts for a second strike, however it is barely deflected by Flare's two blades, knocking Tulip's sword out of her hand.

Tulip clenches her fists then punches her in the face twice.

 **Flare Shade Level 15**

 **775/775 Hp**  
 **222/1550 Ap**

 **Tulip Phantasmal Level 20**

 **Hp 1013/1013**  
 **Ap 1545/2025**

"Flare Shade's aura has been reduced to below 15%, so that means table 7 wins..." Qrow monotones as he goes and sits down at his desk.

He looks at the clock. "we will move on to science in a few minutes... then we will take a trip to the forge and learn a bit about creating your own weapons..."

 **Due to strenuous activity with weights on, your strength has increased by 3**

I yawn, close my eyes and prop my head up with my arm.

 **[damn son... even with those 12 pound weights on each of your limbs, you still kicked ass...]**

'yep... I should have gone with 20-pound weights...'

'Hurrah... now to sit through another boring class...'

5 minutes pass.

"Alright read pages 3-40, imma nap." Qrow says as he leans his chair back and puts a magazine over his face.

 **[…]**

'…'

 **[is he actually serious?]**

'looks like it...'

 **[huh...]**

'I guess my "alright kids who can tell me what a hangover is?" Mental image of Qrow was at least partially correct...'

 **[Oh well... better get reading Sean]**

'right...' I mentally sigh.

* * *

 **So, how are you peoples liking the signal arc so far?**

 **UGH I actually had to work on chapters today, rewriting some of this chapter and starting on chapter 25... the break was good while it lasted I guess...**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: (From two chapters ago, yes this review slipped through my net not once, but twice...)**

 **"Harley Quinn might of been a better voice in Sean's head.**  
 **Hello Mr. C!**  
 **It's Sean! Sean starts with an S.**  
 **Hello Mr. S!**  
 **Uhm... on second thoughts, you can stick with the C."**

 **.**

 **But Harley doesn't actually have any real connections to games, however with Neptune, she has fucking d-pad hairclips and generally seems more like a N.E.E.T. so that's why I picked her. Who else is going to reference animes and jazz like that except a shut in loli with an attitude.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "It's like Sean is the Jagen (or Oifey in this case) and the other two are the underleveled main characters. I get the feeling this is the start of his "feed kills to my weaker allies to maximise EXP gain" phase.**

 **"OMAE WA, MOU SHINDEIRU."**  
 **"NANI?!"**  
 ***EARRAEP SFX***

 **In regards to miss Gotta Go Fast-**

 **ROLLIN' AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND, GOT PLACES TO GO, GOTTA FOLLOW MY RAINBOW-!"**

 **.**

 **I don't actually know how to respond to this so I will just... MEMES ARE KING!**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "His meditation may seem broken, but it comes with the limiter of not being much use in combat. Your enemy won't wait for you to meditate. If meditation in a gamer fic is able to increase max MP, it is usually at a flat rate of something like 1, 5, or 10 per hour. In those cases it typically is a benefit over time and a test of patience. Are you going to have Sean do masochistic things to himself to train his defensive skills?"**

 **.**

 **Meditation is pretty fuckin broken, not gonna lie... if he just sort of stands there... without moving for like 7.5 seconds, he regains ALL of his Mp, also with the defensive skills, life harms Sean enough... so he won't need to take up masochism to do things...**

 **.**

 **Guest 003 "Multipliers are where it's at, dude. Sean needs."**

 **.**

 **He has a few... if he shoots a maxed out magical beam attacku through a trifecta rune and also a magical multiplication rune INTO a weakspot rune, he deals freaking... one sec... doin maths... 35006 damage... more if he actually uses a magika dust crystal... pretty fuckin broken, but he doesn't really have enough mana to even fully charge it without a rainbow dust crystal... not to mention the doom circles.**

 **.**

 **Guest 004: "When the pause for Nox happened. Oh god that killed me. Oh my lord it I'm still laughing!**  
 **-NightsShad0w"**

 **.**

 **Having 0 luck is bad thing I guess ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **.**

 **Unknown9501: "Nice of him to leave it alive for tulip and ruby to kill it what team player XD"**

 **.**

 **100% team player... mvp of team is clearly katana-sempai tho...**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

* * *

Today is not going well...

'ITS SO FUCKING HOT IN HERE! WHAT THE SHIIIIIIT'

 **[Man up you lil bitch! Go out and make the best knife ever!]**

'IM WEAK TO FIRE AND HEAT IN GENERAL! THIS IS HELL!'

 **[Man Up!]**

Tulip waves her hand in front of my face. "H-hey, are you okay?" She asks. "You keep just blankly staring into the forge..."

I blink then turn to her, her and Ruby having slightly worried expressions.

"I'm fiiiiiiine." I wave off their worries. "it's just really hot in here..."

I pull the knife we are working on out of the forge with tongs then put it in oil for the final heat-treat.

I breathe out. "Okay... now we just need to get a good handle, sharpen and polish it..."

'and I can get the hell away from this demonic machine!'

 **[PUSSY!]**

"So, what should we use for the handle?" I ask as I turn to them.

"Hmmmm..." Tulip puts her hand up to her chin in thought. "Wood?"

"That seems like a good choice..." Ruby adds.

"I also agree, Polished wood looks really nice actually, and it is pretty durable..." I add.

The bell rings.

"Oh... we will have to do that tomorrow then..." I shrug.

"Alright you little demons, go back to the classroom and grab your stuff then you can leave..." Qrow says as he walks through the door and in opposite direction of the classroom.

'5 lien that he is going directly to a bar...'

 **[I don't take unfair bets Sean...]**

"So, Sean..." Tulip asks. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Get my sister, and go home... be bored..." I sigh before asking "what about you?"

"Ruby and I were thinking about going to the shooting range to see if we can start using guns, after today we realized getting a gun would probably be better than just swinging a sword or sickle around." She says as she folds her hands behind her.

"Why not both?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks as she tilts her head again.

"Why not swing a sword that is ALSO a gun?" I elaborate.

"…" they are quiet for a moment.

"You know, I honestly don't know how we didn't think of that..." Ruby finally says something as she scratches the back of her head. "But where would we get one?"

"You don't..." I explain. "Signal students are required to build their own weapons..."

"Really?" Tulip asks.

"Yep!" I exclaim as I tap the sheath of my katana "Having a unique weapon is the staple of being a huntsman or huntress... if you don't have your very own weapon, you have no real identity and you become some kind of second rate huntsmen that don't get noticed that often..."

"But isn't your sword just a regular katana?" Tulip asks.

"Nope!" I cheerfully state.

"Then what makes it special?" Ruby asks.

"It's able to cut through steel like its paper... well... not that easily... but it is able to cut through it... like an axe... through wood... that seems like the best to describe it." I say as I enter the classroom and grab my bag. "It also has a few special features which I really don't like to show off..."

"oooh!" Ruby exclaims excitedly.

"Yep... it has like one special thing about it... but I am hoping to add on some more once I get better at forging stuff..." I say.

Flare looks at me from her table hums sarcastically. "Mhmm"

"What?" I ask as I look over to her. "it's just a sword... a really, really nice sword..."

"Oke-doke" she says as she continues packing her bag.

"Well, I'll meet you there I guess..." I say as I walk through the classroom door.

'Neptune... find June...'

 **[Turn your head 90 degrees to the right.]**

I do so and see June drinking from a water fountain.

'oh... well that was easy...'

"Hey June!" I exclaim from beside her, as I had spent a few seconds stealth fully walking over to her.

She inhales sharply before breathing out slowly and looking directly into my eyes. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Me? Sneak up to you... on purpose?" I ask in an 'innocent tone'. "Doesn't seem like something I would do..." I continue as I tap my index finger on my chin.

She sighs and then takes another drink before standing up completely. "You mind if we take a bit of a detour today?" She asks. "Yang needs to test out her shotgun gauntlets and see if the recoil is too much for her... I decided to tag along because I also want to test out my new battle fan."

I gasp and clutch at my chest. "You upgraded your battle fan... and didn't tell me..." I do a fake sniffle. "Im honestly hurt!"

"Good, now I want you to tell me what you made..." She says putting her hands on her hips. "If you tell me... I'll tell you all of the upgrades I put on my Helix Typhoon"

"Thats gonna be a 'no' from me dawg..." I shrug. "but what a coinkydink! Ruby and my other friend were thinking about going there as well!"

"Did you just say 'coinkydink'…" she deadpans

"Nooooooooo" I say drawing out the word. "you didn't get it on tape so you can't prove it..."

She sighs "Let's just go... Yang is waiting for me at the front of the school..."

"okay!" I exclaim as I follow her to the entrance of the school.

* * *

We have just walked outside school.

"Woah... who is that kid with June?" One slightly older child whispers to another.

"Lucky kid" Another one whispers. "She is so freaking cool!"

"Hey June..." I start.

"Yeah Sean?" She asks.

"Are you one of those 'Popular Girls'?" I ask.

She sighs before answering. "Yep..."

 **[is she one of the great ladies of Signal or something?]**

"Neat- oh look over there, it's Yang... and Ruby... and Tulip..." I say as I point over to the group chatting on a bench near the front gate of the school.

'I feel like you are referencing something... but I can't actually put my finger on it...'

 **[You pure, pure child.]**

'?'

 **[Oh nothing... I̵̡̘͈̙̦̘̯͒͛̑̀̓̌́̌̔͜ͅ ̵̧̢̛̛͇̣͕͖̤̋̎͒̕̕ẃ̴̡̛̛̰̃͂̓͂͂̽͘͘͠ĭ̸̹͖̞͈̤̥͕͗͑̅͋̓͑̒͘͝͝͝ͅl̵͎̝͎̬̆l̶̘̐̋̈́̓͋̓̑̂͂̅̚ ̵̛̼͕̌̑̇̂̓̈́̉̏̿͠͝ͅm̷̧̧̛̰̭̱̖̰̼͚̟̝̦̤̭̓̈̎̒̀̀̌͛̋͌̑̊̽̚a̶̡̡͖̟̬̞̝̜̫̳̭͚̔̄̌̑͛́ͅk̶̞̝͖͇̞̮͊̅̿̕͜ẻ̸̢͖̹̪̣̻̜́́̽̓͌ ̷̼̖̫͆̑̑͝͠s̵̞͔̱̮̹̯̺̓̉̽̏͝ǘ̴̡̢̦̣̗̫̪͖̙̪̼̥̻̟ŗ̷̩̖̭͎̫͙̉̃́͒͂͜͝͝e̶̞͉̪̘̞͇̘̙̯̤͎͗̈͝ͅ ̷̘͖̙͉̮͈͔̔̈́͋͛̔̚͝t̵̮̼̞̰̆́͂͊ơ̷͈͙̜̈́͌͋̎̍̂̋ͅͅ ̴̡͙̥͖̮̫̜͖͖̼̿̆͐͂̃̐͋͌̕̕s̸͓͇̋̋ͅͅḩ̶̪̗̺̖̪͎̬̻̀͊͌̇̀͆̓̉̿̽̍͑́͗͝ͅà̷̧͍͍͍̜͚̯̰͔͎̥̻̮͌͋͜t̸̨̩̜̭̠͙̦̝̖̽́͒͛͗͊̾t̸̞̫͈̻̪̓͂̍̾́ḙ̶͍̫̼̯̙͑̀̏̓̓͗͗̈́̾̿̒͜r̶̭͈̝̃ ̸͉́̓ṭ̴̡̡͎̘̫͚͓͍̞̻̝̾̐̍͐̄̽̔̄̓ͅh̵̠͎̭̮̯̯̰̀ą̷͉̻̦̟͓͓̻̦̹̻͓̹̣̈͘t̶̛͎̟̬̝̻̗̘͊̊͗̽̈́͛̅͛́̃̎̓̄̚͜ͅ ̷̜̭̹̩̜̇́ȋ̸͚͈̮̹̙͙͕̻̫͕̺̞̣n̴̜̞͍̳̔͂͋̈́͒͗̄̓̽́̐̾̀̕͘ń̷̟̼͂̆̉̈̄͐͗̈́́̋̒͘o̴̢̧̝̙̪̟̼̰̲̺͉̤̬̠͛̃͒͛͗͑͋͐̄͜͝c̶̡͓̠̖̖͎͉̍e̴̝͇̠͍̝̩̩͗̓̊̐̌̒͂͜͠n̵̼̝̖̮̰̘̺̭̈́̅̄̎̈́͑̏̐̂͋̍̒͘͜͝͝c̴̼̝͎͇͔̙͓̃̀͆͒̇͂̽͆̉̂́̉̀ë̴̱̙̤͚͈͔̖̦͓́̇̿]**

'w-what was that?'

 **[Oh, you didn't hear... good... GOOOOOOD MUAHAHAHHAHHAAH]**

'Neptune... you are scaring me... did you just fucking glitch!?'

 **[you mean like T̡̮̟̔ͤͮḧ̸̝̺̼̰̌ͩi̴̯͔̦̥ͨ̔̇͌̔̈̐͘s̶̲̭͙͖͍̬̯͕̎ͤ͠? PFFT- I'm just fucking with you man!]**

"Oh! Hey guys!" I exclaim as we meet up with Yang, Ruby, and Tulip. "Seems like we will be walking over there together after all..."

"YOU!" Yang exclaims while point at me.

"Me?" I say pointing both index fingers towards my face

"Yes... you..." She says.

An awkward few seconds pass.

"So, uh, are you actually going to say something or are we just going to sit here in awkward silence..." I speak up after a few more seconds pass.

"I want you to fight me..." Yang says determinedly.

"Come again?"

"I want YOU to fight me..." Yang repeats, putting emphasis on 'you' part by pointing at me then pointing her thumb at her chest at the 'me'.

"Why me?" I let out an exasperated sigh

"I want to test myself!" She says really determinedly.

"No..." I deadpan.

"I want to see you fight my big sis!" Ruby exclaims as she excitedly pumps her fist into the air

"Ugh, fiiiine" I sigh out.

* * *

Back in the school 5 minutes later.

"Alright, I will stop the fight when one of your aura's have been reduced to 15%." Taiyang says to us both.

Yang had actually found her father for this so we didn't get in trouble for fighting... this is classified as 'Training' now... but it took a lot of convincing by Yang and Ruby to get Taiyang to actually do this...

"KICK HIS BUTT YANG!" Ruby shouts from the sidelines.

"Nah, Sean has this in the bag..." June sighs. "Yang is probably going to get a few good hits in, but when Sean actually gets serious... she won't even stand a chance..."

"I want you to fight me at 100% of your strength!" Yang says to me as she starts popping her fingers.

"I uh... don't actually know who to cheer for..." Tulip quietly states.

'observe'

 **Yang Xiao Long Level 34**

 **1830/1830 Hp**  
 **5490/5490 Ap**

 **Str 36**  
 **Dex 31**  
 **Vit 52**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 7**

She clenches her fists and I watch as her stats improve quite a bit. 'oh... she knows how to actually increase her physical stats with aura... no-one in my class but me knows how to do that yet... I think...'

 **Yang Xiao Long Level 34**

 **1863/1863 Hp**  
 **5588/5588Ap**

 **Str 45**  
 **Dex 39**  
 **Vit 65**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 7**

We decided it would be more fun if we had no weapons, mine being WAAAY better, and hers still being a bit clunky and heavy.

"Three..." Taiyang Begins.

"Two..."

"One..."

"BEGIN!" He finishes.

Yang breaks into a sprint and leaps into the air with her fist cocked back. My 6th sense alerts me that I am about to feel a shit ton of pain in my facial region so I quickly shift my weight to the right, barely avoiding the punch as it whizzes past my ear, ruffling my hair as it flies past. Using Yang's momentum, I punch forward into her gut, knocking the air out of her and sending her tumbling backwards.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Name: Sean Chro Level 36**

 **HP: 3665/3665**  
 **AP: 3665/3665**  
 **MP: 6078/6083**

 **Strength: 12 +14% = 13**  
 **Dexterity: 100+14% +20 -48 = 86**  
 **Vitality: 12 +14% = 13**  
 **Intelligence: 80 +14% = 91**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 50**

 **Yang Xiao Long Level 34**

 **1863/1863 Hp**  
 **5326/5588Ap**

Yang slowly stands up and frowns slightly, gently touching the place where I hit her. "You aren't using your full power..."

"…"

"Yang! You can do it! BEAT HIM!" Ruby shouts from the sidelines.

 **[She is pretty loyal, isn't she?]**

'is it bad that I can't even tell if that is sarcasm or not...'

 **Ost:** **Pendulum - Crush (HalfBlack Rock Remix)**

My eyes flick back to Yang who is looking down, some of her hair covering her face. "You're looking down on me... aren't you..." She says.

'at least I changed the sound settings so only myself and people I choose can hear the ost...'

A bit of fire flickers to life around her.

"You..." She quietly says. "That... makes me..."

She looks up, her eyes now a blood red. "REALLY ANGRY!" She shouts as she rushes across the arena at a quicker pace, a blazing aura igniting around her.

She once again cocks her fist back, aiming for my chest this time, which due to her newfound speed, I can't avoid, but I could block some of it.

'She needs to chill the fuck ou- AAAA'

Her fist slams into my arms. My small stature, causing me to be flung backwards tumbling as I went.

 **Name: Sean Chro Level 36**

 **HP: 3665/3665**  
 **AP: 3203/3665**  
 **MP: 6083/6083**

 **Yang Xiao Long Level 34**

 **1863/1863 Hp**  
 **5326/5588Ap**

 **Str 63**  
 **Dex 54**  
 **Vit 65**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 7**

"Yeah!" Ruby shouts "Good punch Yang!"

"Using your semblance eh?" I ask. "Hmm... I'll do it too then..."

I snap summoning four fire geyser circles below her, she attempts to leap away but a chain circle appears in the center of them and binds one of her feet to the floor, the explosion of fire engulfing Yang and breaking the chain Circle.

 **Name: Sean Chro Level 36**

 **HP: 3665/3665**  
 **AP: 3203/3665**  
 **MP: 5915/6083**

 **Yang Xiao Long Level 34**

 **1863/1863 Hp**  
 **2960/5588Ap**

"Y-Yang!" Ruby gasps.

She bursts out of the smoke, her fist once again cocked back, but this time, a red aura surrounds it as it flies towards my face.

'shit... her second semblance...'

I summon 8 closely packed Shield Runes in front of me.

 ***Shatter* *Shatter* *Shatter* *Shatter* *Shatter* *Shatter* *Shatter* *Crack* *Crack***

Her punch flies through 7 of the 8 runes, the 8th being heavily damaged.

She strikes forward with her other hand, cracking the floor where I had once been, then rushes up to me and tries to sweep my legs out from under me, easily avoided by a back handspring I use to get a bit of distance.

I punch towards her face but she avoids it by backing away from me, I decide to also gain a bit of distance as well. I take a glance back to see that I am nearing the edge of the platform.

Yang takes my brief lapse in focus to run at me, attempting to land a bone shattering punch to the chest, I create an after image to dodge to the side, her punch passing through the fake copy of me and causing it to disappear.

"Wha-" She begins

I take her brief moment of confusion to land a flash-stepped punch to her stomach, sending her reeling across the arena again, into an already glowing Fire Gieser circle... which she backflips over...

 **Critical Hit (*3 damage)**

 **Name: Sean Chro Level 36**

 **HP: 3665/3665**  
 **AP: 3665/3665**  
 **MP: 3147/6083**

 **Yang Xiao Long Level 34**

 **1863/1863 Hp**  
 **1217/5588Ap**

 **[That was... surprisingly badass...]**

She uses the cover of the fire geyser to rush at me again, with her hand reared back, leaving a large fist shaped crater in the floor where I had dodged from.

"Woah... Sean is so strong..." Tulip whispers to Ruby.

"You still aren't at your full power!" She growls.

"Do you think this is a game?" She asks. "How else am I supposed to know if I can protect the ones I care about if you don't fight force!"

"if I am going to be honest... this is as far as I can go... you haven't seen all of my sigils yet but this is about the extent of my power..." I say shrugging slightly.

"Do that Black Aura thing... I remember that is the only way you even lasted 20 seconds against that one grimm..." She says rather pointedly.

I almost choke on my saliva a second time that day... 'FUCK... she saw that?! Not to mention she REMEMBERS that!'

"…"

"What?" She asks. "No smart comebacks, No excuses?"

I give her a blank stare, then get into a fighting stance.

"You just show up randomly and save me and Ruby out of nowhere! But you haven't even spoken to us in 7 years!" Yang Shouts as she runs towards me, her rage aura showing no signs of burning out. "Do you know how ANNOYING it is to not even have a chance of winning against some kid!? Do you know what it is like for someone, who didn't even look like they were old enough to be reading, easily save you and your little sister's life?!"

"I guess I couldn't hide this forever then..." I sigh out.

I make several fake runes appear over my body and a larger one on the floor below me, slowing Yang's advance to a halt.

The runes all turn black and I slowly gain an aura of flowing shadows, they burst outwards causing Yang to take a step backwards.

The shadows let up slightly but an aura of darkness clearly surrounds my body. **(A/n Black Dbz Aura)**

My hair, now black, and slightly spiked up and my now black sclera being the more noticeable changes to my appearance.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Ruby and Tulip shout in almost in unison.

"Just remember... you wanted this..." I say to Yang

 **Name: Sean Chro Level 36**

 **HP: 3665/3665**  
 **AP: 3665/3665**  
 **MP: 897/6083**

 **Strength: 17**  
 **Dexterity: 146**  
 **Vitality: 13**  
 **Intelligence: 91**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 50**

I move towards Yang, to her just a black blur, and implant my fist into her stomach, knocking her to the other side of the arena with my momentum, meeting her on the other side and kicking her in the side of the head, changing her direction, before moving over to where she is flying and hitting her back with an open palm, stopping her momentum and allowing gravity to take her to the ground, her eyes still wide in surprise.

 **Ost: End**

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Yang Xiao Long Level 34**

 **1863/1863 Hp**  
 **675/5588Ap**

 **Due to continued exertion, your str has increased by 4.**

 **Unarmed Proficiency has leveled up.**

"…" Taiyang is silent for a moment...

"Uh... Yang's Aura is now under 15%… so Sean wins..." He quietly announces, still slightly stunned.

"Tch... damnit Sean..." June sighs. "You are too powerful..."

I casually drop the form and awkwardly shuffle away from everyone, picking up my stuff.

"Well... uh..." I quietly begin. "I'll see you at home June..."

I do a singular wave before teleporting back to my apartment.

I lay my stuff down on the floor and flop down on the couch.

"…"

"FUCK!" I shout before sighing. "man... I really fucked up that 'I'm going to hide my powers' thing..."

 **[Yes, yes you did... I don't know how else you could have fucked that up MORE if I am going to be honest... I mean, I guess you could have been like 'oh hi guys, I am a reincarnated boi and you are all in a tv show from my world...' At least you have SOME common sense...]**

'rood...'

 **[yeah... that was kind of mean... I'm sorry about that...]**

 ***Ping***

I pull out my scroll.

"No, Sean, please come back ;-;" - June

"Why?" I type out.

"You need to go to the shooting range with us..." - June

"Yang thinks I am annoying, plus Ruby and Tulip probably fear my power now, so yeah, I'm going to go to bed..." I type out before laying my scroll on the end table above my head and faceplanting into my pillow.

 ***Ping***

 ***Ping***

 ***Ping***

 ***Ping***

 ***Ping***

 **[Oh my god Sean... JUST ANSWER THE DAMN SCROLL!]**

"She doesn't think that..." - June

"Just hurry and come back already!" - June

"I swear if I have to go home and drag you there, it won't be pleasant..." - June

"SEAN!" - June

"Please..." - June

"Fiiiiine" I type before standing up and creating another teleportation rune.

"I hate today..."I sigh to myself before activating it.

* * *

 **Well, it seems like due to the actions of a ragey teen Sean can no-longer hide his 'semblance' from his friends... grand!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Anonymous:**

 **Now I'm wondering if I should start calling Sean 'Edward.' With that kind of Berserk Button, he certainly deserves it.**

 **Tulip has zero chill. I gotta arrange a meeting with her and Tibarn. They can be the 'No-Chill Siblings.' Except not really, 'cause Tibarn's a hawk king. He's also broken beyond belief.**

 **"STOP THAT! IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S NEVER BEEN FUNNY! IT'S NEVER GONNA BE FUNNY!"**  
 ***SWIP***  
 **"Put on these clothes. Imma nap."**  
 **Caught that reference. Nice to see Qrow isn't an entirely different person in the classroom. One would typically wonder why he hasn't been fired yet, but he's still in the system, so he's definitely doing something right.**

 **.**

 **Tulip has none of the chill...**  
 **Qrow and Aizawa are one in the same... Aizawa is just sleepy class dad, and Qrow is just drunk class dad.**

 **.**

 **Guest 001:**

 **Oh god I just realized. Having 0 luck... around Qrow. Oh god I don't thing Nox will survive Signal.**

 **.**

 **YOU GOOFED! Having 0 luck around bad luck man will super fuck you over!**

 **.**

 **Guest 002:**

 **that was funny as hell. good job on the chapter. the fight was fun and easy.**  
 **best part was when causa got leveled:**  
 **"oh dea-"**  
 **he can't mess those who have been chosen by a lewd goddess!**

 **.**

 **One thing I learned in life... is that you never call a midget a midget... another thing I learned is the saying "If I can't beat you, I will pick up something that can..."  
** **and now Neptune's entire purpose in life is to try and ship Sean with other characters... until he gets himself a girlfriend... or a girl-who-stalks-and-attempts-to-molest-him-all-the-time friend... (Thas gonna be pretty wacky when I eventually add it into the story...)**

 **Until next time~!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

* * *

I appear back into the world with a satisfying

 ***Pop***

"I'm back..." I quietly announce as I look around the classroom... only seeing June sitting in one of the desks with her scroll out.

"Welcome back from your sulking, you little pale bastard..." June says in a slightly annoyed tone, walking up to me.

I flick her forehead.

Her eye twitches.

"You wanna fuckin go?" She asks in a threatening manner. "I know I can do better than Yang when it comes to hurting you Sean..."

"OOOOH I am undoubtedly spooked by your spooky proposition of beating me up." I sarcastically grumble.

She ruffles my hair, all signs of hostility gone. "Come on then, let's go to the shooting range!"

"The others went on ahead?" I ask.

"Yep!" She cheerfully says. "And you know what that means?"

"I get to put off a really awkward conversation with my two classmates for slightly longer than I expected?" I question.

"No- I mean if you want to look at it that way, sure I guess..." She says before continuing. "but no, what it means is... we are flying there and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

She opens a window and climbs through it.

"Hurry up!" She exclaims as she creates four miniature tornados on her back that she controls to slowly lift herself up into the air.

"Ugh FIIIIINE" I sigh as I create a 'flight' rune on my back before a dull crunching/ripping sound echoes through the room as a pair of leathery bat wings appear on my back, then I follow her out through the window, shutting it as I leave.

"Wow, you don't really know what subtlety is, do you... bat wings? Seriously?" June mocks from beside me as we both just kind of float there.

The thing about my wings, is that they actually keep me levitating even when I am not flapping them, it uses some sort of levitation magic or something to stop me from falling, that is one of the reasons it costs so much...

I blankly stare at her.

"You have FOUR tornados on your back..." I deadpan. "You don't get to tell me what IS and ISN'T subtlety..."

"Come on then..." She says blasting off in the direction of the shooting range.

I sigh, looking down before smiling, then I flap my wings, sending my rocketing after her.

"What?" She asks mostly herself as I pass her before shouting after me. "HOW ARE YOUR WINGS BETTER THAN MINE!?"

I slow down to her speed. "They just seem natural to me." I shrug as I slowly start to increase my speed again.

"I guess I'll increase my speed as well..." She says as she also slowly increases her speed.

"We are here!" I shout over the wind whistling past my ears, opening my wings fully to slow my momentum.

I hit the ground with a tiny 'tap' of my shoes touching the ground, my wings turning into a shadowy mist that gets blown away in a small breeze.

I yawn as June lands beside me, dispersing her 'wings' as well...

"You know, I think it will take a few minutes for them to get here..." I sigh. "they can't really fly like we can..."

"Then we will just have to wait..." She says ignoring the people currently looking at us in awe.

"Don't you have Yang's number?" I ask. "You could just call her on your scroll..."

"PSHHHH" she says as she waves one of her hands in a downward motion, as if knocking away the idea. "That's a stupid idea..."

"You don't have her number... do you?" I ask.

"Nnnnope" She answers.

"Of course, you don't..." I sigh gently rubbing one of my temples with my index and middle finger.

"Maybe we won't actually have to wait long because this isn't really that far from the school..." June states in an upbeat attitude.

I quietly walk over to a bench across from the large warehouse like building that was repurposed into a shooting range, one side leading out to the sea and the entrance being on one of the longer sides of the rectangle building connected to a road leading deeper into the city.

June decides to sit beside me, she looks down to see my legs swinging off the edge of the bench, not touching the ground. "Pfft... You're so short..."

"…"

"Oh right, you get a bit mad when people talk about your height..."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't meet your expectations, I find being able to easily outlive any person currently alive a far better thing than height..." I say in a slightly annoyed tone.

"…"

"Oh my god... I just realized how lonely I am going to be..." I quietly say to myself as I look down. "I am going to basically watch my wife die from old age, but also any friends or family I gain..."

"That's... a pretty depressing thought... stop thinking it..." June flicks my forehead.

'Hey Neptune... do you think it would be possible for me to increase the lifespan of people I know?'

 **[A hidden effect of the 'Creature of the night' perk actually allows you to turn people into half vampires... admittedly at a .001% chance per neck bite... but, I guess it is doable... just a lot of neck biting... basically instead of a half vampire, you are 75% Vampire with none of the negatives of going past 50%… mainly being set on fire whenever sunlight hits your body...]**

'Huh... while we are on the topic of vampirism... do you have an estimated life expectancy?'

 **[300-700ish years... but that is a really rough estimate though...]**

'they gave... a fucking half vampire... a thing that can live for HUNDREDS OF YEARS... the gamer ability... the thing that can make someone basically a god... in a couple of years of intense training...'

 **[YEEEEP not a very good decision on their par-]**

I get flicked in the forehead. "Sean... stop thinking about that... I see that far-away look in your eyes."

"No, I wasn't thinking about tha- well, I guess I technically was... but I was just checking things... seeing if there are any ways to make family live longer." I quietly say.

"And?" She asks. "Wait, how were you even checking that?"

"Semblance..." I casually shrug.

"You know, I don't think you have ever told me what your REAL semblance was..." She whispers so that only I could hear.

"I'll tell you later, because Yang is currently walking up, from right over there..." I say ending the conversation by pointing to the left.

"oh..." She says before waving to Yang. "Hi Yang!"

"Hi June, hi... Sean..." Yang says pausing slightly.

"Hi Yang- wait where did Ruby Go-" I turn my head to the left to see Ruby's face about an inch from my own. "WHAT THE SHI- OW" I fall off the bench and hit my head on the concrete sidewalk.

"How did you do it?" She asks.

"How did I do what exactly?" I ask back.

"How do you do the thing!" She exclaims.

"the thing?" I ask

"She means your ability to teleport, transform, and explode things with fire." Tulip elaborates as she walks up from Yang's side.

"S-Semblance?" I state more of a question than a definite answer.

"Your semblance allows you to do all of that stuff?" Tulip asks, Ruby too busy looking at me with stars in her eyes.

"Yes..." I shyly state, sitting up and touching the tips of my fingers together before explaining in slightly more detail. "It's a hereditary semblance like Schnee Glyphs... or I think it is at least... I never knew my parents so your guess is as good as mine..."

"OH. MY. MONTY... YOUR SEMBLANCE IS SOOO COOOL!" Ruby exclaims. "Tell me everything you can do!"

"Maybe later?" I say as if asking for permission.

"No." Ruby declines smoothly, that cheerful expression never leaving her face.

"Can we go inside first?" I ask (Pleaded)

"I don't see why not..." Tulip says as she drags Ruby away to the shooting range.

"Help... me..." I loudly whisper to June before slowly following behind Tulip and Ruby.

* * *

"Now, I want you to tell us what your abilities do, what they are called, then give us an example on that one target dummy over there..." Ruby says in a demanding tone.

"Ruby, maybe you are asking a bit much?" Tulip adds to the conversation. "I mean we did kind of just meet today, and you are expecting him to tell you basically all of his secrets about his ability that only he, or his family, would have..."

"If we know what he can do, we can work better as a team... considering we are one now..." Ruby says with renewed determination. "I am only thinking of us as a team... and totally not because I want to see some cool things..."

"Seems... legit..." Tulip states casually bringing up one of her hands to rub one of her temples. "So, Sean... please do a thing..."

I sigh once "well, let's get this over with then..."

"I can shoot Fire, Ice and Lightning bolts" I say using the runes to explode, freeze and shock the target dummy respectively. "The fire is the weakest of the three and the lightning is the strongest... the fire is the cheapest though, so it is the one I like using most..."

"What do you mean by 'Cheapest'?" Ruby asks. "Does your semblance cost lien or something?"

"…" Tulip and I are quiet for a moment.

"I think he means energy-wise... Ruby..." Tulip speaks up after a few seconds.

"OOOOH that makes sense..." Ruby exclaims.

"I have this..." I say as I use a chain rune to drag the slightly soggy and toasted dummy back against the wall.

"I can do this..." I summon a trifecta rune beside me, pointed in the direction of the target dummy. "Pick up that gun beside you and shoot through this real quick..."

Tulip picks up the pistol beside her and shoots two bullets through the circle, the bullets splitting up and several hitting around the target.

"D-does that duplicate ranged attacks?!" She stutters.

"What!?" Ruby exclaims. "That is so friggin POWERFUL!"

"It doesn't just duplicate them... it triples them..." I smugly state as pick a small pebble off the ground and toss it through the circle as hard as I can, causing it to split into three and hit the ground in front of us in different locations, each causing a small amount of dust to be knocked up from the floor.

"Next is a weak spot..." I say creating a basketball sized rune on the chest of the dummy roughly 100 feet away. "Kind of self-explanatory... if you hit it, you deal more damage..."

"Then I can teleport roughly 3 miles per use of the rune... strengthen my allies, call a hand-held item to my hand if it is within 50 feet and I can see it... make my allies faster..." I list off.

"WAIT! You aren't giving us examples..." Ruby exclaims.

"You saw teleportation..." I grumble.

"Can you take people with you?" Tulip asks.

"Yes" I confirm as I use a call 'weapon' rune to call a rock to my hand.

I drop the rock and summon a greater haste allies rune on the back of Ruby and Tulip's right hand, then I close my eyes and active Meditation temporarily to increase my Mp regeneration.

I then create a Greater Strengthen Allies rune on the back of their left hand.

Tulip experimentally clenches and un-clenches her hand a few times. "Huh... I don't feel much different..."

"It is roughly a 30% increase to your speed and strength..." I say as I yawn and rub my eyes "So, you should feel quite a bit stronger... or at least faster..."

"I have a circle that double the strength of my attacks involving my runes... like any lightning that I create with my semblance that goes through the circle does way more damage..." I continue as dispel the runes on their hands.

"I can make people feel times two gravity... or if I cheat a little bit, I can increase it to times four, but I can't really show that one off right now... so I am going to move onto the next one!" I exclaim as create a healing rune on Ruby's face.

"AA-!" She flinches back as she gets jump-scared slightly before meekly asking. "W-what does this one do?"

"It heals things..." I deadpan.

"oh..." Ruby says as she lets out a relived sigh.

"What's the next?" Tulip asks, her calmer, cautious demeanor slowly starting to cave in, to a more child-like wonder.

"Platform..." I create a rune and sit down on it. "Then... we have this..." I create a shield rune, then punch it, causing a few cracks to cascade across it. "Which acts like a shield... a minor creation ability..."

"WAIT WHAT?!" They both shout.

"ah! my ears..." I wince as I touch my ears with my hands to stop them from ringing.

"Make a knife..." Ruby demands.

I create an iron butter knife.

"That's not what I meant- I guess that works though..." Ruby says as she picks it up off the floor and looks at it. "Hm... this is pretty cool... not gonna lie... What next?"

"I can delay my ability up to 24 hours... so let's say at the start of the day, I use creation a bunch... I can delay it so I may trigger it when I want... keep in mind I may only have a 12 runes at once and delaying them costs 2... but I could technically have 6 creation circles create 1 mine each... for 0 energy because I paid for it in the morning..." I explain in great detail. 'I mean... technically mines are ammunition... right?'

 **[Sure, let's go with that... they do technically get used up after being 'fired'… they are kind of like grenades in that regard]**

"W- HOW ARE YOU SO OVERPOWERED?!" Ruby and Tulip shout. "You didn't use ANY of these on Yang!" Ruby adds on at the end.

Yang and June walks up to us. "What is with all the screaming?" Yang asks as she looks between Me, Ruby, then Tulip.

"Y-you can't beat h-him..." Ruby states as she points to me. "h-he wasn't even remotely trying in that earlier fight with you..."

"What?" Yang says in a low angry tone.

"I was actually trying pretty hard... not gonna lie... after yang got hit with my second and third attack... she could have broken my aura in a single punch..." I shrug "So I was actually trying pretty hard..."

"B-but you didn't use any of your cool things..." Ruby says. "Except you transfo- OH MY MONTY! YOU TRANSFORMED!"

"How did you transform back then?! I need an example!" Ruby exclaims as she starts basically vibrating with excitement...

"D-does she normally do this?" I ask as I turn to Yang, trying to not get weirded out.

"You don't even know the half of it..." She sighs.

"What's next..." Tulip sighs.

"Giving things elemental damage..." I set my hand on fire. "Creating a gallon of water..." I put out the fire by dousing it with water. "Conjuration, then lessening of gravity..."

"Hmm... what else..." I say to myself as I look up at the ceiling as I tap my chin. "the transformation thing... and the last one..."

Two large (comparative to my size) bat-like-wings sprout out from my back. "Flight..."

"Oh... my... gosh..." Ruby says in astonishment as she walks up and pokes the leathery membrane in between the bones of the wings. "You can fly too?!"

"Does this feel weird?" She asks as she prods it slightly harder.

"Yes..." I deadpan as I dissipate the wings

My Scroll pings once...

I unlock my scroll and look at a map with a blinking red dot slowly moving parallel to patch, about 300 miles out.

'hmm... that one is pretty close... but it isn't actually coming towards patch... so that is good I guess...'

* * *

After about an hour and a half of watching Ruby and Tulip slowly get better at aiming and shooting, I decide that I should probably start making something to eat...

"Well, it is getting kind of late..." I say as I look up to Yang, June, Ruby, and Tulip. "So, I am going to head off and start fixing dinner so bye I guess... Also... don't tell anyone about my semblance... BYE!"

I wave once acknowledging the chorus of "Bye, Later, "…", and Bye bye little man." **(A/n Ill give you a single guess as to which one was June)** then I teleport away back to the apartment where June and I reside.

"Today seems more like a lasagna day..." I say mostly to myself.

* * *

 **Ohai~ it's MEEEEE flame! Im am here to say that I require NO more ocs for the story and after next two chapters, I actually know what the fuck am I going to be doing with the story! I'll be time-skipping slightly (Like 3 months because day-to-day school life seems pretty boring...) to right when the next major arc which I would like to label as "Songs and Super Saiyans." (That was a major hint to the actual plot btw, and no, it won't be a dbz crossover or anything...)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **rdetgy: "Is observe a mental or a verbal command?"**  
 **"Yes"**

 **.**

 **Yes...**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Great Chapter!"**

 **.**

 **I'm glad you think so!**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "sean is going more and more retard mode**

 **First building that robor instead of training and now this.**  
 **and how the F*** does he not have crafting skills that let him breeze thru forging a simple f*** Knife when he already built his little doomsdaymachine?**

 **and despite all that it still somehow is an enjoyable read"**

 **.**

 **1: I did the robot thing because I didn't actually want him to be uber powerful for some of these next arcs, admittedly he is still op as hell, but he isn't "I killed the main villain with my pinky finger the second she showed up." Powerful...**

 **2: building the robot and forging are two VERY different things... that is like comparing glassblowing to building a skyscraper. He DOES have some crafting skills, they just haven't been showed off yet... I will say that he has a level MAX coding skill, that is just what happens when you have to create a system that is impossible by our, and probably remnant's standards. (talking about the ability to feel things through the mech, like picking up a boat or something) Just wait until he gets his hands on the materials to build a hard-light weapon... he would EASILY breeze through coding that.**

 **3: I'm glad you still enjoy the story despite my ineptitude as a writer.**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "I have a question. Why is it that every time I click on this story, my phone asks to translate it from Vietnamese when it is already in English?"**

 **.**

 **Magic... all I can say is mythical magic...**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Neptune pulling a Monika actually freaked me out a little. Although I'd say that his innocence was shattered long ago, 'cause reincarnation.**

 **For some reason, I have a feeling that Yang getting her a** whooped will lead to something either very good or very bad. However, I also have a sneaking suspicion that it was a 'damned if I do, damned if I don't' situation. Or maybe that's just my pessimism acting up.**

 **Neo instantly came to mind when I read the stalker comment, but then I reconsidered and thought about Tulip. Then I thought about them... TOGETHER.**

 **Dear god, what has my brain cooked up THIS time?"**

 **.**

 **JUST NEPU JUST NEPU JUST NEPU** **h̷̘̠̝̮̺̑͂̋̊̽ẽ̷̗͓̇l̵̠̫͍̭̥̪̾̌̾̕͘p̸͙̝̰̒̃͗̿̆̄ ̴̲͌̈͌m̴̨̧̨͖̪̬͊͘͝e̶͇̱̞͑̇̂**

 **No, you don't cross psychopathic loli with a strangely large chest with regular innocent- oh, tulip isn't really that innocent... allow me to try again.**

 **you don't cross a psycho loli murderer with a grimm psychopath... who looks strangely like toga himiko... no one would be safe...**

 **.**

 **And that is the end to this chapter! See you in the future!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

* * *

I feel something poke my cheek.

"Sean... wake up... please..." June Quietly says as she pokes my cheek again.

I slowly open one of my eyes and wait for the blurriness to go away as I look to the clock.

 **5:26**

"it's... 5 am June... why aren't you asleep?" I quietly ask as I close my eye again.

"I uh... couldn't sleep..." She admits.

"You had another bad dream... didn't you?" I ask as I look into her deep blue eyes.

"Yes..." She quietly says as she looks down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her as I sit up and pat the space beside me.

"Mhmm..." She sniffles as she nods and sits down beside me.

For a while now, June had been having bad dreams, it probably had something to do with her maiden powers... I not a fucking scientist alright! but in the past year it seemed to slow down or stop...

She is quiet for about 10 uncomfortable seconds.

"So, uh..." I begin.

"You..." Is all she says to begin with. "The dream was about y-you... d-dying..."

"Well, then how did I die then?" I ask, actually curious as to what could kill me in her mind.

"You were standing in front of two people, a short girl with blond hair, wearing a red dress, then a slightly taller girl with white hair and a black dress... then you just started... v-v-vomiting blood... you fell to your hands and knees, b-blood pouring out of your nose..." She whimpers out, tears threatening to cascade down her face. "T-t-then the blond haired b-bitch walked over to you and s-stabbed you through your back with a spear..."

Tears actually start sliding down her face.

"Shhhh..." I say as I pat her back "It's okay... that didn't really happen... it was just a dream... and even if it wasn't I would be fine..."

"H-huh?" She mumbles, completely confused.

"Well, you see June..." I start as I look her in the eyes... her red puffy wet eyes. "as I am now, that wouldn't actually kill me..."

"W-what?" She asks.

"My semblance would keep me alive..." I say as I curl up into a ball and lay my head back on my pillow.

"Y-your semblance?" She asks.

"Yep... As long as my hp doesn't reach 0 I would still be alive... so technically my head could be removed from my body and as long as I have a single hit point left... I would still live..." I say closing one of my eyes.

"H-hit point?" June asks, again in total confusion, Tilting her head to the side at a 15-degree angle.

"It wouldn't be pleasant of course... but I would still be able to walk it off after my health goes back to max..." I say as I close my other eye and attempt to go back to sleep. "Goodnight June..."

"it's okay June..." She whispers to herself. "He won't die that easily... it was just a dream... not a reality... so no need to be sad or scared because of it- wait..."

She gasps. "No... don't tell me... that your semblance actually makes you a game-character..."

"I won't tell you... but that still doesn't stop it from being true..." I quietly call out as I try slightly harder to go to sleep.

"How?!" She asks. "How did you get such an overpowered ability... don't you get stronger for just existing... and being a half vampire don't you live for like 200 years or something?!"

"300 to 700 years..." I sigh as I get up again. 'no real point in even trying to get more sleep I guess... school starts in just over 2 hours so It won't be much more than a nap anyway I guess...'

"300 to 700- oh... I can see why... you would be saddened by... your family..." June says, getting slightly distracted from her dream.

"But you literally have UNLIMITED power!" She exclaims as she leaps to her feet and points a finger at my face.

'you are lucky we are in some of those 'solo apartment' things, where it is just a single small two-story building with no-one owning the bottom floor...'

"Oh! Yesterday before Yang showed up, you told me that you 'were checking to see if you can find a way to make your family live longer' so, did you find a way with your mythical gamer search bar?" She asks.

"Yes... though it is a little unconventional... and I don't really know if I SHOULD do that... if I am going to be 100% honest..." I say as I get up and walk to the kitchen.

"What is it?" She sarcastically asks. "Is it turning them into some kind of golem or something?"

"Nope, but you are right about the 'turning them into something' bit." I say from the kitchen as I get a Sprite from the fridge.

"Oh... you can turn people into vampires... can't you?" She quietly asks, slightly stunned.

"Half vampires, but yes..." I say as I take a sip of my Sprite and sit down beside her, tossing my pillow over to one of the other chairs.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Awkward silences am I right?" I say trying to break the tension.

"What does being a half vampire gain again?" She asks.

"you aren't seriously thinking about becoming one, are you?" I ask.

"Maaaaybe..." She sighs. "It would allow you to not be so lonely, even if it was only just me you turned into a half vampire."

"You do realize that it is a 1 in TEN THOUSAND chance, right?" I ask her. "So, I would have to bite your neck... ten THOUSAND times on average... or maybe less because of my higher luck stat..."

"J-just tell me the perks and disadvantages of being like you, ya little shit." She sighs as she leans her head back on the couch.

I sigh once "I'll start with the disadvantages, using actual percentages because my semblance gives it to me..."

I take a deep breath before beginning. "You take times 1.5 damage from fire and times 2 damage from attacks based on light... you sunburn easily and even glancing at the sun is literal AGONY... and... that's actually about all I can think of at the moment- oh wait, I think your eye color would change to be like my own, or at the very least, your pupils will become silted and glow slightly at night..."

"Those... aren't too bad actually..." She says as she taps her chin in thought.

"The fire damage and the laser damage stack... so if you got shot by a laser rifle using a fire dust crystal as ammunition you would take times 3 damage... still... nothing compared to vampires though... if they still exist that is... a vampire, if my calculations are correct, would take TIMES 8 damage from a fire dust laser rifle..." I add on.

"Still not too bad if the perks of being a half vampire are huge..." She counters. "Now, the perks..."

"You see 10 times better at night than a normal human, you can smell things twice as well as a normal human... and you can hear three times as well as a normal human... You might unlock my kind of magic... keep in mind, I said MIGHT, not 100%… and you gain several special abilities... I have 6 currently unlocked, but I might gain more in the future..." I list off.

"What are your special abilities?" She asks.

"I am 20% resistant to electricity and cold, I can summon mist where I can feel people inside, basically telling me where they are, and what they are doing... limiting their vision while increasing my own... then I a +20% buff to Strength and Dexterity and for the purposes of spell damage, a +20% buff to Int at night or in a place of TOTAL darkness..." I continue.

"Of course, you get stronger at night..." June comments. "and now I know why you bite your ice-cream like a freaking psycho..."

"When I hit with punches, kicks, or any other part of my body, I can add half of the damage I deal onto my own Aura, then if they have magic take the same amount of that as well... then I have a bat form... which is self-explanatory, then finally, spells using shadows, creating shadows, or doing anything with shadows cost 50% less, then they deal an extra 25% damage..."

"Whelp... I have decided... make me a vam-" June begins.

"No..." I deny almost immediately.

 **[Nah man, you should totally do it... it would set up a perfect love story and I can write a fanfiction about it or something]**

My eye twitches slightly

"What? Why?" June asks.

"I'm not giving you this curse..." I quietly state as I take another sip from my drink.

"But, it isn't a curse... I would be getting tons of stuff to counterbalance the disadvantages..." She says.

"If you became a half vampire... you would have to watch all of your friends slowly age and die as you stay young... you would have to do this three to seven times June... you would have to watch the friends you make, the lovers you loved... all die... and that isn't something I want you to go through..." I solemnly state. "and if people actually figure out what you are, vampires in literature and movies are normally classified as 'horrible creatures made of darkness' and other grand things like that... so no, I don't want to give you this curse..."

I sigh once. "I'm going to get ready for school... this conversation is getting pretty depressing..."

* * *

I sit down at my chair, setting my bag behind me and covering my mouth as I yawn.

"Hey Sean..." Ruby quietly welcomes me.

"Hey Ruby, hey Tulip..." I greet back as I prop my head up with one of my hands.

"Sean... you look kind of tired..." Tulip states.

"I got up early and did a bit of early morning training... nothing too spectacular just a bit of strength training..."

 **[Pffft... 'just a bit' you increased your Str by 10... that is A LOT actually... you are now slightly over half way to you Str 50 skill...]**

I look up to the clock. **7:30**

'true...'

"Hmm... I wonder what we are going to do today..." I ask mostly myself.

"I hope we kill Grimm today!" Tulip exclaims as she pulls out a small packet of M&Ms

"…"

"…"

"You have a bit of a problem..." Ruby finally says.

"Yeah..." I agree.

"What?" Tulip asks. "I don't eat M&Ms THAAAT often..."

 **[She is either a master of comedy... or she seriously doesn't think that spending almost every moment in her life thinking of ways to murderize grimm is bad...]**

'I'm leaning towards number 2...'

After a while of generic talking, Qrow finally entered the room, he walked over to his desk and basically slammed his face into it. Then we hear a muffled call "Table 7 and Table 4... fight or something... I really don't care about what you do right now..."

"…"

 **[Ah... that's just grand...]**

Tulip and Ruby get up and walk to the center of the arena, me following shortly behind... we meet... a fucking tall lanky 6-foot tall butler, a small child that looks like some kind of Mavis Vermilion rip-off... and a blind cat-girl...

 **[and I thought your team was strange...]**

'…'

 **Walter C. B. L. Wellington Level 24:**

 **1247/1247 Hp**  
 **2495/2495 Ap**

 **Str: 32**  
 **Dex: 29**  
 **Vit: 19**  
 **Int: 21**  
 **Wis: 25**  
 **Luc: 5**

'ah... he already increased his stats with Aura... well... this is going to be... maybe a challenge...'

He is the 6-foot tall Caucasian butler... and by butler, I mean he is actually wearing a buler uniform, his black hair tied up behind him in a small ponytail. He has black pupils and black irises, giving his eyes a 'black orb in a sea of white' feel...

To his left is a girl without pupils, only irises and sclera, with long blond wavy hair...

'she is literally just Mavis Vermilion... isn't she...'

She is wearing a blue jacket, white collar undershirt, red ribbon tie, black pantyhose and soft shoes.

 **Crystal Hillary Level Level 15**

 **762/762 Hp**  
 **1525/1525 Ap**

 **Str: 5**  
 **Dex: 30**  
 **Vit: 5**  
 **Int: 25**  
 **Wis: 20**  
 **Luc: 10**

To her left, is a cat faunus with cat ears, long silky orange hair, and icy blue eyes... her ears twitching and moving every now and then. She wears a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

 **[isn't she blind?]**

'yes...'

 **Eldriana Alahdana level 15**

 **775/775 Hp**  
 **1550/1550 Ap**

 **Str:20**  
 **Dex:30**  
 **Vit:10**  
 **Int:10**  
 **Wis:10**  
 **Luc:5**

"Heyo!" Crystal exclaims. "We are gonna beat you up now!"

"Ok..." I blankly state.

"I have studied your moves and developed a strategy that can't possibly fail!" Crystal exclaims as she points a finger at me in dramatic fashion.

"Neat..." Tulip adds in.

"I... uh... you didn't tell me the plan..." Eldriana quietly says.

"it's fine... the plan is pretty self-explanatory anyway..." Crystal whispers to her blind friend.

"Begin..." Qrow mumbles from his desk.

"Walter!" Crystal exclaims "Do the thing!"

"Right, madam" he says as he raises his hands toward us.

I immediately feel danger so I leap back a couple of feet and watch as about 4 wires tangle around where I had once been.

"W-AAAH!" Ruby exclaims in panic as I hear two thumps.

I glance over to Ruby and Tulip... to see that they had already been tied up and are laying on the floor.

"W-what?" Ruby asks from the floor.

"That is so unfair!" Tulip wines.

"You guys seriously couldn't last more than five seconds!?" I exclaim mostly to myself.

"D-don't worry Sean... you got this..." Ruby encourages me from her position on the floor.

I avoid another set of strings, some almost catching my arm. 'damn... these 20-pound weights are slowing me down more than I thought they would... fuck it... I'm using my aura to deal with this...'

 **Name: Sean Chro Level: 36**

 **HP: 3685/3685**  
 **AP: 3685/3685**  
 **MP: 6083/6083**

 **Strength: 26 +42% = 36**  
 **Dexterity: 100+42% +20 -80 = 82**  
 **Vitality: 12 +42% = 17**  
 **Intelligence: 80 +14% = 91**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 50**

"If you think you can beat us, I think you will come up a little... Short..." Crystal puns.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

We are all quiet for a moment.

"NOOOOOOOOO~" Ruby cries.

"Was that seriously the best you could do?" Tulip asks.

"Hey! If he gets mad he might make mistakes!" Crystal defends.

"Miss... I do think it would have just been better to call him short instead of 'punning' at him..." Walter says as he looks over to her. "Even though it was my idea to get him mad... I think you probably could have executed it better..."

"I personally thought it was pretty funny..." Eldriana mumbles.

"See!" Crystal exclaims as she points at Eldriana. "Also, it's more insulting to make fun of his height with a pun..."

'…'

 **[holy shit that is a lot of rage...]**

I flip over the katana sheath so the blade is pointing down

They all seem to sense a dark presence at the same time and look, or in Eldriana's case, turn to me.

"H-his eyes are pretty scary right now..." Crystal mumbles.

I disappear from their view, or at least it seems like I do.

Walter's eyes widen as he seems to be the only one to realize what I am doing and where I am. He retracts his strings from his gloves and starts to create a barrier in front of him, releasing Ruby and Tulip.

 ***Swish***

I appear behind him with my blade drawn, then I turn around and punch him in the back, knocking him forward. His wires react and knock nightfall out of my hands and into the air.

I disappear once more and appear in front of Crystal, punching her in the stomach.

"Guh!" She gasps as she gets flung backwards, stopping just before she gets flung out of the arena.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 ***Swish***

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

"Agh!" Walter exclaims as his wires fall into pieces and he gets knocked to the side of the arena.

 **Crystal Hillary Level Level 15**

 **762/762 Hp**  
 **257/1525 Ap**

 **Walter C. B. L. Wellington Level 24:**

 **1247/1247 Hp**  
 **339/2495 Ap**

"The tall butler kid is out..." Qrow mumbles from his face-down state on the desk.

"Don't worry!" Eldriana shouts as she leaps into the air for a downward slash with a short sword. "I got this!"

I catch the blade in my hand, basically talking all of the damage but looking completely badass while doing it.

 **Name: Sean Chro Level: 36**

 **HP: 3685/3685**  
 **AP: 3625/3685**  
 **MP: 3173/6083**

"…" I blur slightly as I grab her throat and slam her into the ground, stopping before I seriously injure her.

 ***Thump*** "Owww..." Eldriana groans as her back impacts with the floor.

 **Critical Hit(*3 Damage)**

 **Eldriana Alahdana level 15**

 **775/775 Hp**  
 **0/1550 Ap**

"Don't worry Sean!" Tulip exclaims as she leaps to her feet. "We can... help you... now?"

"Other kid is out..." Qrow announces

I let go of her throat and disappear again, reappearing over by Crystal, who had begun to slowly step away from me.

"Meep-" She gasps as my fist impacts her face and sends her tumbling a few feet.

 **Crystal Hillary Level Level 15**

 **762/762 Hp**  
 **92/1525 Ap**

"And that is the end of this combat..." Qrow announces, still faceplanted on his desk.

I take a deep breath and breathe out.

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up**

 **Unarmed Proficiency Has Leveled Up x2**

 **Iajutsu Strike Has Leveled Up**

 **Flash Step Has Leveled Up**

 **Single Stroke Battle Has Leveled Up**

'how did he see any of that?'

 **[Magic, Sean, he used magic...]**

I walk over to my sword and pull it out of the floor with some minor difficulty, then sheath it and walk over to my desk... and pull a Qrow and lay my head down.

'I think this is going to become a theme...'

 **[What is?]**

'People making comments about my height and me kicking the shit out of them...'

 **[Probably...]**

'well... I can't really say that it ISN'T fun...'

* * *

 **Hiya! Its meeee FLAAAME and welcome to the endsegment of another chapter of the remnant gamer!**

 **(Haha I am super fucking tired as I write this end bit minutes before posting...)**

 **Shout out to that one person who read all of the chapters and posted a review on... every single one... that is fun... I guess... (You are still sadistic tho)**

 **Here! Have some guest reviews:**

 **Anonymous:**

 **"Chapter 25, A.K.A. 'The part where the Level 100 guy attempts to explain his powers to the Level 10 guy.'**

 **Spammable teleportation would actually be really powerful, and that's not taking the possibility of tele-fragging into consideration. Can he, though? Because that would be hilarious."**

 **.**

 **Answer 1: Yep...**

 **Answer to question 2: Don't expect a good answer for this cause... like I said... really fuckin tired... and I don't want to do something that seems like a good idea to my tired ass mind, but is actually a bad choice... so... No?**

 **.**

 **Huh... he was the only guest review... oh well I guess... see you in the next chapter~**

 **The future... is in the past...** **ONWARDS, Aoshima!**

 **(I really need to fix this fucking sleep schedule...)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

* * *

'Ugh... this place is so freaking loud...' I mentally sigh as I pick up a lunch tray.

"So, what did you get today, Sean?" Tulip asks, trying to start up a normal conversation.

"Soup..." I respond quietly as I look down at my tray.

"Neat..." Ruby says as she looks down at her plate consisting of a salad and 3 chocolate chip cookies.

My 6th sense flares up slightly and I pull my tray out of the way of someone walking past, not even bothering to look.

"So, how did you even beat all three of them?" Ruby asks.

"Well... like Yang... I tend to get angered... kind of easily... mainly my height is the touchy subject... and there are really 2 things that you don't want me being... number one, is angry... and number two... is being bored..." I explain.

"Wait... why don't we want you to be bored?" Tulip asks.

"Well, the last time I was REALLY bored... I beat up basically an entire gang... for fun... luckily though, I seem to always have stuff to preoccupy me now..." I say as I move my tray of food to the left, to avoid another person.

My sixth sense flares up once more as I move my tray out of the way of a hand that swings through the air, attempting to knock it out of my hand.

"Oh look, a generic bully..." I say mostly to myself.

 **Cardin Winchester Level 27**

 **1425/1425 Hp**  
 **3563/3563 Ap**

 **36 Str**  
 **30 Dex**  
 **30 Vit**  
 **10 Int**  
 **10 Wis**  
 **5 Luc**

"Well, look what we have here..." Cardin says cockily mostly to himself... "A couple of kids... and this one doesn't even look old enough to be out of first grade..."

I smirk as I see a slowly approaching aura of death and destruction.

He tries to knock tray out of my hands again, only to fail as I move it again.

"You are really getting on my nerve-" Cardin begins.

"SO!" A new voice interrupts. "What's goin' on over here..."

Cardin turns around to see June standing there with a strained smile and some of her bangs covering her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be messing with my little brother, **now would you...** "

"What?" Cardin asks. "Me? No, I would never..." He says as he slowly shuffles away from June.

"Hmmm... then what were you doing?" She asks as she tilts her head, that slightly twitching smile not leaving her face. **(A/n Twitching as in trying to turn into a frown, not 'I'm going to stab a bitch'- okay, maybe just a little of that... but it's more of a forced smile.)**

"I'm just hanging out with my new frien-" he attempts to sling his arm around my shoulder.

"Touch me, and I will break your arm in several different places... 'Friend'." I cut him off.

Ruby and Tulip look between June and me.

Tulip leans over to Ruby and whispers. "You know, they resemble each other a lot now that I think about it..."

"Yeah, their personalities are really similar... they get pretty scary when they get mad... and they both have brown hair... Sean is just paler than her..." Ruby responds.

Cardin takes this momentary distraction to walk away.

"Welp... I need to go now... our lunch is about to end so we need to get back to class..." She says walks past and ruffles my hair. "Bye~"

"Your sister is pretty cool..." Ruby says as she watches her leave.

"Yep..." I say I start walking again. "She is also pretty strong... I don't think we have ever sparred before, so I don't know which one of us is stronger..."

"hmm..." Tulip hums. "That sounds like a really cool fight actually... I heard some rumors that she is easily on par with most fifth-years here... and she is only a third-year student..."

"Yep... Though I guess I could technically be as strong as a fifth-year here with my semblance..." I say as I sit down at a small empty circular table, Ruby and Tulip sitting down to my right.

"I'm really looking forward to completing our knife!" Ruby exclaims happily as she starts eating one of her cookies.

"Yep!" Tulip cheerfully responds as she takes a bite out of her salad. "Ugh... this is kind of bland..."

Two new people sit at our table, the two girls that were on the team that fought us yesterday, the one who has a freaking massive backpack, and the one Tulip fucking curb stomped...

"Sup..." Flare nonchalantly says as she opens a bag of chips.

Red then speaks up. "You..." She says as she points to me.

"huh... that is happening a lot lately..." I mumble quietly to myself before speaking up in a louder tone. "What do you want?"

"I want to buy your swo-" She begins.

"No..." I cut her off as I take a sip from a small carton of orange juice I had bought.

"Bracelet?"

"Nope."

"Necklace?"

"Nah"

"Ring?"

"Nnnope..."

"Tch... darn..." Red grunts as she looks away.

"I told you~" Red says in a singsongy voice.

'wait a fuckin minute...'

 **[oh yeah, she tried to buy basically all the magic items you have on your person currently... wow... does... she know about magic?]**

'I... think she does...'

 **[Wait, Sean observe that knife attached to her hip really quick...]**

'observe'

 **Pandora: This mythical knife was found in Mistral Ancient ruins roughly 2 years ago by Red** **Annabeth after she read a short book of legends about the area around her home. This dagger is slightly magical and can regenerate from being completely destroyed in about 20 seconds.**  
 **Deals 25+half of Str per attack.**

'fuck...'

"So, why are you trying to buy things?" I skeptically ask.

"Oh, no reason... they all just seem so cool..." She says as she tries to justify her attempts at buying my magic items.

Flare eats a plain potato chip before saying two words... "He knows..."

Red looks over to Flare. "Y-you're kidding, right?"

"Nope" Flare cheerfully states with a small smile on her face.

Red sighs. "Of course... Well, I'm gonna go now, talk to you later Sean..." She gets up with her tray, waves one hand and walks away.

"I swear... all she cares about is making money..." Flare says to herself before looking up at all of us. "Before I go, wanna hear a couple of jokes?"

"Not really..." Me and Ruby say basically at the same time before Tulip answers. "Sure!"

"oh no..." I sigh.

"What is the safest place to be in a zombie apocalypse?" Flare asks.

"The living room?" I sarcastically ask.

"Oh... you already heard that one... well, let me move on to another type..." Flare says, kind of bummed that I guessed her joke almost instantly. "Where does a Vampire get all of his jokes from?"

"I don't know..." Tulip says as she tilts her head. "Where does he get them?"

"From a CRYPT writer!" Flare exclaims as Tulip giggles slightly. "you didn't blurt out the answer so imma assume you didn't know that one... so I'll stick to these jokes..."

"Why does vampire consider himself a good artist?" Flare asks.

"Uh... I don't know... why does he?" Tulip asks.

"Because he likes to draw blood!" Flare answers cheerfully as Tulip chuckles again.

Ruby doesn't even smile at the joke because Yang and her father desensitized her to jokes.

I don't smile because these jokes actually make me want to die for being even half of what she was joking about...

"What is a vampire's favorite sport?" Flare asks once more.

"…"

"…"

"I don't know?" Tulip says once more.

"Casketball!" Flare says as she gets up. "Well, I'm gonna go sit with my team... Bye-o!"

She walks away and me and Ruby let out a sigh.

"I was this close..." I hold up my fingers about a centimeter apart. "that close... to bashing my head on the table repeatedly..."

"Oh, come on Sean!" Tulip exclaims with a grin. "It wasn't THAAAT bad..."

"It was..." Ruby agrees with me.

I yawn. "Ugh- I just want to go home and sleep..."

* * *

I finish gluing the carefully shaped piece of wood to the end of our blade, a small, centimeter wide, hand guard sits in between the start of the wood and the blade.

"Now we have to polish it..." I say mostly to myself. "Tulip, you're up after we let the epoxy harden..."

We had been taking turns on who does what, Ruby heated the metal, Tulip used a hammer to pound it to shape, I heat treated the blade, Ruby sharpened it, I attached the handle, and now it is Tulip's turn again.

I yawn and walk over to an empty table and sit down, Ruby and Tulip following behind.

I lay my head down on the desk as Tulip examines the knife closely.

"How long do I have to wait?" Tulip asks.

"Give it about 5 minutes... that should be good enough" I mumble out, my words being muffled by my arms.

After Tulip finished polishing the knife, I did a quick observe on it.

It is a sharp double-edged knife, the edges glinting from the lights above us, and the handle a nice light-brown color. All-in-all, it looks like a regular run of the mill steel knife.

 **Knife:**  
 **Just a regular knife... that deals an extra 2.5% damage to beowolves...**  
 **Damage Base: 20+ Half Of Str.**

'AAAAANNNNNDDDD we made an enchanted weapon... how the fucking fuck did we manage that?'

 **Craft: Weaponsmithing Has leveled up.**

 **Craft: Weaponsmithing (Active) (Level 10 0.1%)**  
 **Weapons you create have a chance to have a base enchantment, the chance based on your Skill Level, Luck, and materials used. Crafting Weapons is now 24% easier.**

'I am going to assume the weapon enchantment is so weak because I had help making this blade from magically... inept... people...'

 **[iNEPt?]**

'…'

The bell rings signifying the end of the class.

"Well, I'm going home now... see you tomorrow..." I say as I almost instantly leave the forge and go back to our classroom.

I grab my bag and leave the building as quickly as I can. 'UGH thank god that is over...' I think to myself as I turn into an alley and teleport home, only to immediately toss my stuff down and faceplant on the couch.

'Take me darkness...' I think to myself as I close my eyes.

* * *

It has been 4 months since I started school... and now we are nearing the end of fall break. Sean's life has been going pretty well... he maxed out his 6th sense skill, put some weapons on his death mech, trained some of his active skills, and even sent Craig out to collect Grimm Crystals... though he hasn't actually found the time to actually kill the bosses, at least he has them...

'I don't care what you say Neptune! I'm not a fucking Gary Stu!'

 **[Nononono, you totally are!]**

'NOPE!'

 **[Oh really?]**

'Yeah, I'm not a fucking Gary Stu Neptep, that kind of hurts my feelings.'

 **[Name one flaw...]**

'huh?'

 **[Name one flaw that you have... right now...]**

'I can't- I'm not- ... Fuck.'

 **[SEE!]**

'I'm... short?'

 **[…]**

'uh...'

 **[is that seriously all you can think of?]**

'I'm antisocial as fuck?'

 **[better...]**

'words actually affect me pretty hard?'

 **[you still have no major character flaws...]**

I glance over to the tv, using a call weapon rune to bring my soda to my hand.

'I hope June is having fun today...' I think to myself as I start flicking through the channels.

 **"-Your gonna want to get a nice even coat all over the stea-"**

 **"-You'll never going to get away with this Doctor Chao-"**

 **[just going to be silent cause you don't have a comeback?]**

'yep'

 **"-ay is going to be a nice and warm, probably one of the last hot days we get this yea-"**

 **"-and here with us today is the main singer of the recently popular songs, Red Like Roses and I Burn, Casey Lee Williams!" A host announces on his show.**

'wat?'

A small girl walks onto the stage and does a wink and peace sign at the camera before sitting down in one of the chairs across from the host.

She is wearing a dark blue dress, her hair is a dark shade of brown, going down to her shoulders. She has hazelnut colored eyes and a bright smile on her face.

'I mean... It kind of makes sense that she is here... out of all of the people who do music, she is probably the most important one... I think... never really payed any attention to it...'

 **"and the man who wrote and performed the music for most of those songs, her father, Jeff Williams-"**

The host is cut off by my scroll violently pinging and vibrating. **(A/n I keep trying to type PHONE damnit!)**

'wat?!'

"WHY THE FUCK IS ALL THIS SHIT HAPPENING TODAY!?"

I open my scroll to see a red dot approaching Patch at a rapid pace.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I start running around the room in a circle.

 **[GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER SEAN! If it is that dragon one that we tagged, and I think it is considering the speed it is approaching patch at- we will need to use... it...]**

'70 miles and closing fast... we have got maybe 10 minutes before it gets here... that is more than enough time...'

I quickly call June... only to get her voicemail

"Hiya! It's June! Please leave a message after the-" *Beeeep*

"Hey June, I'm slightly panicking cause I'm probably gonna die in about 10 minutes... get to somewhere safe and just... watch the brawl I guess~ I'm going to go now... hopefully not permanently though... BYE!" I close my scroll and teleport away.

* * *

Inside a massive cave on a small island off of Patch, a small child panics at the fact that he is going to have to take a *mostly* untested robot to fight a Grimm with the size and temperament of a volcano.

I sigh. "Well... at least I get to use it..."

I continue my walk to the head, connecting the gear I had created to pilot this freaking thing.

"Well, well, well... let's just see how well you are able to handle this dragon..." I smirk slightly. "Wyvern Beelzebub..."

With those words I teleport myself, and the now connected robot to some of the slightly deeper areas around patch.

* * *

 **WELCOME TO THE MASSIVE ROBOT ROYAL RUMBLE! I am going to temporarily 'disable' the gamer ability for fights using the jaeger for a couple of reasons... (mainly the stats... I'm not just gonna be like "you killed a thing that could destroy an island... you get NOTHING!" So he will get SOMETHING... the question is what...)**

 **1: it would be WAAAY too much work to actually stat out this bullshit...**  
 **2: Sean would probably gain 20 levels from this fight alone if I actually gave him exp for downing this thing...**  
 **3: I kind of just want to have one of those writing experiences where I don't have to worry about the numbers n shit and I can write a kick-ass fight scene between a massive grimm and a colossal robot.**

 **what do you think killing a colossal dragon would give him... I mean, I have something in mind... But I would like some more ideas...**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cf96:Nice work!**

 **.**

 **I'm Glad you think so...**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: SLEEP ISS FOR THE WEAK... to regain their strength**

 **.**

 **How dare! I am not the WEEK!**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "We have all the things."**

 **"DO THE THING!"**

 **Yup, this confirms it. Sean is literally Edward Elric, only without the auto-mail. And he's a half-vampire.**

 **.**

 **meh... Kind of...**

 **.**

 **Dat boi: When walter and butler were in the same sentence I knew what was coming.**

 **.**

 **ohshitwhatup!**

 **.**

 **BluFirLoL:This is the best f*** fanfic I have ever read!**

 **.**

 **Well, it's not that good, so allow me to point you in the direction of some MASSIVELY better fan fictions...  
Ripples (The Fairytail Fic)  
High School DxD: The Tale of the Gutsy Sekiryuutei! (Unsurprisingly a Highschool Dxd Fic...)  
RWBY: Remnants of Another World (One of the best damn Rwby fics i have ever seen...)  
Overlord: (A fucking AWESOME rwby fic that i think EVERYONE should read)  
Gaming Guardian (A GREAT Pokemon Gamer Fic)  
**

 **And those are just some to start on...**

 **.**

 **Also, Sidenote: I started another story today... and it is NOT a gamer story... if you want to go check that out, you can just click my name up near the top of the chapter...**

 **Until Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

* * *

"Ah! It is such a wonderful day..." I say to myself as I look across the sea. "Kind of a shame Sean didn't actually want to come..."

"Pshhh! didn't you say he didn't come to avoid the sunburns?" Yang asks from my left.

"I mean, I can understand that actually... he gets sunburnt really easily..." I respond as slowly walk back to a towel I had placed in the sand underneath an umbrella.

"Oh!" Yang exclaims. "It looks like he actually called you a few minutes ago..."

"hm?" I hum as I pick up my scroll.

I tap his voicemail and hold the scroll up to my ear, Yang leaning in closely so she can also hear.

"Hey June, I'm slightly panicking cause I'm probably gonna die in about 10 minutes... get to somewhere safe and just... watch the brawl I guess~ I'm going to go now... hopefully not permanently though... BYE!" Sean's voice through the scroll echoes.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"What does he mean by-" Yang starts to speak but is cut off by the sound of a roar... a roar that shakes the ground and causes the ocean to ripple. "I-I need to get Tulip and Ruby..."

As Yang runs off, an alarm sounds from the speakers in the city. "Category 9 Grimm Attack In Progress... Please Seek Immediate Shelter... All Hunters Please to the bullhead loading docks..."

After a few seconds, Yang comes running back with Ruby and Tulip, holding onto one of their hands tightly. "We need to go no-"

 ***BOOOOM***

She is silenced by a laser beam that shoots above us and annihilates some of the building on the beachfront.

"W-what?" Tulip stutters "A g-grimm that can shoot lasers?!"

 **Ost: Pacific Rim - Epic Orchestral Cover**

We all slowly turn back to see a large figure flying towards the island... it is jet-black and has a pearl-white mask with two red lines running down the sides, leading up into two curling horns on each side of its head. It has four legs tucked up under its body as it flies and two large bat-like wings with a long row of spines leading down its back and shoulders to its tail, which has a long spike on the end that looks reminiscent of a sword. It opens its gaping maw of a mouth once more and a large ball of glowing light appears as it gets bigger and bigger and bigger.

A new figure leaps out of the ocean, grabs the throat of the colossal dragon and slams it face first into the shallower water the dragon's inertia had carried them into. The laser the dragon had charged firing off into the sky harmlessly.

"oh... my... Monty..." Ruby says mostly to herself. "IS THAT A GIANT ROBOT!?"

"Where is this music coming from?" Tulip asks.

"He built THAT?!" June yells to herself in shock.

The robot in question is EASILY over 100 feet tall and is pained black and red, its legs lead upwards into backwards knees with some small spikes leading off the part where it bends again and goes up to the thigh. It has two long blades leading down its arms, slightly imbedded into it, starting at the wrists and ending at the elbows, leaving a small point that pokes out when the elbow is bent. The shoulders have 3 small red spikes on each, pointing up towards the sky.

On its back is two large cylinders that lead down and abruptly stop, only for a smaller spike at the center to extend slightly farther, the top seeming to fold in on itself, with another small spike leading out.

Its head is... pretty normal actually... it looks kind of like a normal head, but with no noticeable features and a deep, blood red, stained glass window covering where the face should be.

"Wait! WAIT A MINUTE!" Ruby shouts. "You know who built that!?"

"Uhhh... no?" June says trying to play it off.

"Tell me..." Ruby deadpans... "Tell me so I may find whoever build this AWESOME machine and become their friend..."

"Girlfriend..." She Quietly whispers to herself, only to be drowned out by a loud.

 ***CLANG***

The robot reared its fist back and punched the large grimm in the face, grabbing one of the horns, then brings up its knee and slams it into the kaiju grimm's chin.

The dragon swings its bladed tail downward at the mech, only for it to be blocked by the blades on the robot's arms. The metal creaks as it slowly forces the tail back then punches the grimm in the face with its other arm.

While the grimm is stunned, a bit of the robot's chest opens up... Exposing several large barrels that are pointed directly at the hulking monster of a grimm. It unleashes a barrage of 30 shots at the dragon, most hitting purely because of its size, causing it to be launched backwards into the water and when it hits the ocean, creating a massive wave of water that flows towards the beach.

'tch... damnit Sean...' June thinks to herself as she watches the 10-foot-tall wall of water slowly approaching herself and her friends.

June discretely freezes all of the water before it reaches the shore, creating a large bump of ice out in the ocean. "We need to go... NOW..."

The robot rushes forward toward the downed creature and stomps on its chest, only to lean back abruptly... as a laser beam passes through the area its head had been seconds earlier. The mecha stumbles back slightly as the grimm moves under it, then swings its long-bladed tail towards the chest of the mech.

 ***Clang***

The blades imbedded in the robot's arms flick outwards and parry the tail, the force of the attack causing the mech to step back.

"What?!" Ruby asks "WHYYYY? I WANT TO SEE HOW THE FIGHT FINISHES!"

"I think we are just getting in the way..." Tulip quietly says as she tries to tug on Ruby's arm.

"Oh, hey kiddos..." Qrow says as he walks up. "What the hell is going on over here..."

"R-ROBOT!" Ruby exclaims as she stares at the large construct drooling slightly.

"Ah jeez... I thought he was joking when he said that..." Qrow sighs to himself. "I guess I should be glad he was serious..."

"WAIT... YOU KNOW WHO BUILT THAT?!" Ruby shouts as she places all of her attention onto Qrow. "Tell me..."

* * *

'to be honest... I didn't think this would work this well...' I think to myself as I avoid another slash from the colossal dragon, or 'Alduwiener' as I like to call him... 'names shouldn't really matter for this thing if I am going to be honest... I am going to kill it regardless if I have to do so in the mech, or out...'

It extends its wings outward and takes to the sky.

"heh... I thought you would do that you bastard..." I say to myself as I activate one of the things I added to the mech.

 ***FUUUUEEEE*** the cylinders on the back of my robot start making a loud noise as air is sucked through the top and a large gout of fire shoots out the bottom.

"Jet thrusters motherfucker!" I exclaim as I launch up into the air after it. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

 **[Sean... I know this is literally a dream come true... but you don't need to cackle like a fucking psycho while you fly around in your death mech...]**

"LET ME HAVE THIIIIIISSSS" I shout as we close in distance.

I punch forward with one of my arms, the blade still extended, the blade piercing the left arm of the grimm and making it hang by a small amount of flesh as I flick my arm upwards.

I retract the blades back into my arm and activate the third weapon I added to the mech. A panel on both shoulders slowly slides open, moving the spikes with it.

 ***Chink* *FWOOSH***

Several missiles fly out of the now open part of the armor, creating blue explosions and mist all over the body of the dragon.

The dragon falls out of the cloud of mist, large clusters of ice covering its wings. It hits the water as the panels slide back into place and I flip out both blades again, then I start to dive down after it.

 ***Thump-Shlick***

The blades pin it to the ground, a blade in each of its shoulders, the chest opens again to reveal the cannons again, it fires repeatedly at its face in point blank range, causing massive damage and temporarily stunning it.

I move back slightly to avoid another laser shot at my head, then I dive to the side to avoid a slash that was seriously too close for comfort.

It rises above me and brings up its remaining arm to slash down at me, however, I kick the grimm in the chest, allowing me to get back on my feet, then I lean to the side to avoid another laser that destroys a nearby sea stack.

"Ugh... if I get hit by ANY of these attacks I will have to rebuild a lot of this... so... LETS END THIS NEPTEP!"

 **[you are getting kind of intense about this... YEAH! LET'S KILL THE BITCH!]**

I point the hand towards the grimm and the hand splits down the middle and the halves shift backwards leaving a gap in between the arm halves. Sparks of electricity cascade down the halves and flash every now and then.

"Railgun..." I say as I push a red button.

A projectile passes through the gap in less than a millisecond, easily breaking the sound barrier and causing the air around it to heat up massively. It soars towards the grimm's chest, going into it...

 ***BOOOOOM***

The island shakes from the force of the projectile detonating inside the large dragon. It lets out a single roar of agony as it falls forward with a gaping hole inside its chest... to put it into perspective... it kind of looks like what would happen when a regular person was shot by an anti-tank rifle, a hole large enough to put a (Kaiju sized) Basketball through its chest...

It stumbles to one knee and tries to resist its slow and painful death, letting out a roar of defiance before flopping forward into the shallow waters, black smoke billowing out through the back of its chest.

 **Ost: End**

"Well... that was... a thing..." I say to myself as I start walking out into the ocean. 'everything is closed... and stuff like that... so once I get under the water, I can teleport away...'

The top of the head is finally submerged.

 ***Pop***

* * *

"Okay... I finished parking it... now to go home..."

 **[By the way... you should start feeling some AGONY in about 30 seconds...]** Neptune says as she pops up beside me in her own tab

I blankly stare into her eyes... then teleport home and curl up into a ball in the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" I get cut off by an intense feeling of nausea so I quickly stumble over to the toilet and barf horribly.

'VOMIT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE RED!'

I feel another wave of nausea.

 ***** **Bleeeuuurrrggghh***

My ringtone starts playing.

I slowly pick up my scroll and answer. "Slowly dying child here... who do I have the pleasure of speaking to..."

"Sean?! Are you okay!?" June worriedly shouts through the scroll.

"Im FIII-" I get cut off by myself puking again.

"Sean?!" June shouts. "What's wrong!?"

"Puke isn't supposed to be red..." I quietly mumble.

"WHAT!?" She asks.

"MY INSIDES ARE MUSH JUNE!" I shout. "At least I got the nausea out of my system..."

"Where are you?!" She asks.

"Home..." I deadpan.

"Do you need me to come home?!" She asks in a panicked tone.

"you know... I feel... tired..." I say to myself.

 ***Thump***

"Sean?!" June asks.

"If this is a joke Sean... it isn't funny..." She says.

"Oh Monty..." She quietly says to herself before hanging up abruptly.

* * *

I sit up a place that looks to be made of complete darkness... even with my dark vision I can barely see anything... no distinct features like walls, doors, or windows...

"…"

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" I shout into the darkness.

"Welcome adventurer... to-" A voice begins in the darkness.

"Neptune what the fuck are you doing?" I ask into the darkness.

"Noth- Uh- I mean- I know not of the one called... Neptune... even though she sounds like a smexy adorable person..." The voice says.

"Mhmm..." I skeptically hum. "Well, if you don't know her I can tell you how much of an annoying bitch she is... I mean seriously who in their right mind would attempt to get me to date my sister..."

"H-hey... we shouldn't talk about people when they aren't here..." The voice stutters.

"That's not even the worst part... I mean what kind of voice in your head talks about getting some girl to molest you when you are asleep..." I shrug into the darkness.

"Oh shit... you were awake for that?" The voice quietly says to herself. "UH- thou shall not speak of LEWD stuff in my presence..."

"Don't even get me started on her casually telling me to get a harem every now and then..." I continue.

"That's it!" The voice shouts. "I'll smack your shit, Sean!"

A non-chibi version of Neptune (Not Purple Heart... her regular form) walks out of the shadows and slaps me.

"Your baby hands don't really hurt me much..." I casually state.

"RRRRR" she growls as she flicks my nose as hard as she could and starts pinching my cheek.

"AH MY FUCKIN NOS- NO! LET GWO!" I shout in pain as she pinches my cheeks.

"Say you are sorry!" She exclaims as she pinches with more force.

"I'm Sowwy, it was jus a joke!" I shout before she lets me go and I drop to the floor.

"You're mean..." I say as quietly scoot away from her.

"And taller than you..." She smugly states. "I am a TALL 4-foot-9... and you are a SMALL 4-foot-3..."

"That is like... 6 fucking inches!" I shout.

"6 inches, is pretty big..." She says as she winks at me.

"Huh?" I tilt my head.

"Did you-" She begins. "…"

"Did you seriously not get the joke?" She asks.

I look at the dark floor for a second before I look up. "No, not really..."

"S-seriou-" She begins.

"OOOOH- EWWW!" I say finally realizing the joke. "You freaking wierdo..."

"Wait... I got off track..." Neptune says to herself as she coughs into her fist. "Welcome to YOUR MINDSCAPE!"

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"Piloting the thing really fucked up your body... so now you will stay here with me while your body is fixing itself... this seems a lot more fun than just blacking out for a few days, right?" She says.

"It does seem a bit more enjoyab- WAIT! A FEW DAYS!?" I shout.

"Yep... I said your body was REALLY fucked up... remember?" She says as an armchair appears out of thin air and she sits down. "I thought you puking like a GALLON of blood would have been a bit of a red flag for you..."

"…"

"Sit..." She says as she points to another chair that is slowly appearing, facing the same direction as her own.

"Uh- okay?" I say in a confused tone as I take a seat.

A few seconds pass.

"So... uh... what are we doing?" I ask.

A flat screen tv appears with an Xbox beside it, then two controllers appear out of thin air, one falls into Neptune's lap, and one falls into mine.

"We are going to play a game you haven't played in a LOOOONG time Sean..." She says as she turns on the xbox and the game starts immediately.

 **"So, you want to hear another story, eh? …. one where the very fate of Pandora hangs in the balance?"** The tv starts.

'wait... this seems familiar- wait a minute...'

 **"If not, too bad, I'm telling you anyway..."** It says. **"First, there was a vault... an alien prison opened by a mystical key... to the warriors who opened it, the vault was a container of tentacles and disappointment... they vanished into the wastelands, certain that the vault had no treasure at all...** "

'OH MY GOD YEEEEES! I never thought I would be able to play this again!'

 **"They were wrong..."** The tv states.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

* * *

 **Huh... a lot of people say a dragon pet would be nice... also, WOW 100,000 views! That is a huge milestone!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cf96: "I'm going to love what happens next aren't I** **"**

 **.**

 **I dunno... did you?**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "LLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Check the 'meta argument about whether or not the MC is a Mary Sue' off the bucket list.**

 **"What did you get today?"**  
 **"Soup."**  
 **"I thought you were buying clothes?"**  
 **"I was. I got soup while I was doing it."**  
 **"What do you mean you 'got soup' while you were buying clothes?"**  
 **"It means I got soup."**  
 **"Yeah, but why?"**  
 **"It was the only thing the store has in stock."**  
 **"Wait, wait - you're saying that you were buying clothes... but the only thing the store was selling was soup?"**  
 **"Yeah."**  
 **"How in the seven hells does that make any sense?!"**  
 **"I dunno. I was just there."**  
 **"*INCOHERENT ANGRISH*"**

 **Why the hell did I even write this?"**

 **.**

 **Why did you write this?**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "First of all, I said weak, as in lacking strength. Not week as in *RING*! *RING*! *RING*! Hello? (little girl's voice) "seven days"**

 **('?')**

 **Aaaaaannnnyways.**

 **I was not calling you weak for needing sleep. We all get weak and addled without it. I was saying that sleep will restore your strength."**

 **.**

 **I know .3. I was making a joke.**

 **.**

 **Well... I just finished making chapter 31... and a new character appears... Until next time!**

 **.**

 **(̷̞̪̹̙̽́̐̈́́͆P̸̧̛̳̥̼̤̘̯̬̗͙̞̼͐̓͛͋̈̓̅̐ͅļ̸͈̩̝̱̾̐ͅẻ̴̢̢͚̦͙̮͎͇̭̲̣̭̼̺̣̍̈̑̈̂̽͂̓̈́͠ä̸̛̬̞̑͒̎̏̈̈́̀̈́̆̍̍̂s̷̺͔̣͍̹̘̥͉̰̣̺̔̌̀̓̈̒͝͝ȩ̴̨͓̤̳̘̝̻̎̆̆̏͠͠͝ ̶͓̜̾̑͋́͆͑͗̂̓̿̎͝͠ŗ̴̢̥̥͈̳̜͙͈̀̀̉͜͝͠͝ê̷̱̗͈̰̣͔̫͉̙̦̩̫͚͍̖̈́̍̒̈́̀͂̇͗̂͆̕f̷̡̛̻͔̮͍̼̤͇̲̬̥̺͕͛͑̓͂̅̓̏̇̑̕ͅͅe̶̱͕̣̟̙̯͍̬͍͖̱̬̫͕͑̄̀̌̋͒̇̽͌͆̎̑̏͠r̴̠̺͕̻̰̲̰̻̘̲͙̞̪̈́̓͒̐̇́̎̿͝ ̷̡̨͈̞̼͉͗̐̐t̷̢̧̘̺̜̳̭͙̜̘̦͋̊̊ͅo̷̰̻͋͐ ̶̨͚̣̬͎̤̮͎̟͎̦̤̺̏͌͒͆̉̑͂̂̀͐͆͠͝͝͠ͅͅt̸̨̛̩̣͔̯̰̠͍͕͇̹͖̩̤̱̓̽͆̅̄́̇̍̐́͠ḩ̶̛̗̥̦͑̋̑̍͌̎̚͠ȩ̵̭̪̘̜̖̞͕̹̹̈́̀̿͌̈́͐̈́̋́̔̓̉́͜ͅ ̸̛̠̓͊͒̋̀̔̌͝v̴͕̙̀̃̽͜͠e̶̝̙̫̫̭͎̓̋̿͒͗̀͊̂̐͜͠͝ͅr̷͇͙͕̦̤͇͙̿̃̌̀̀̒̉́̚͝y̴̢̤̝̜̲̬̼̠̲̳̲̝̝̰̳͛͒̀͆̿̀͒̿́̚͝ ̷̨̡̘̞̜̠͒̍͐̉́̎̔͗͒̈́̕̕͠é̶̞͉̺̖̤̗͙̝̤͓̦̓̆̔̂́̂͜͜͠ͅñ̸̨̛͖͚͎̮̦̆̏̀̃̿́̄͑̕͝͝ͅď̷͔̦͖̰̝̲͎̳͎̼̬̓͌̎̀̌̎͒̑͜ͅ ̸̖̖̬͇̥͑̑̑̑̀́͘̕͝ͅơ̷̜̻̥̪͔̝͕̤̮̹̖͊̊̏̽̓̌̐̔̇̽̃̋́f̷̢̰̤̥̦̲̱͕̏̋̓̂̀̚͝ ̴̱̜̥̪̰͌̒̉͛́c̷̬̟̲͓̏̂̀̒͂̐̈́̕̕͝h̴̨͈͚͓̮̗̩̖͓͊̓ͅa̵̡͓̣͎͍̜̩̪̿͛̔p̶̢̢̡͇̩͉͚̝̻͖͉̣͓͉̅̇͋͆̎̃͝͠t̵̛̖͍̬̩͎͛͒̀̽̈̂̾͗̓̈́̕ḛ̶̭̘̻̈́r̸̛̻̫̲̼͋̾̋̎̏́͊̊̈͝ ̸̬̰̣͍̀͒̾͜2̴̧̨̛̛̥̗̳͉̖̞͈̈́̈́̓͗͆̔̿̎̋̐̌͛͜4̵̤̖̰̱̣͕̩͌̅͛̈́̀̒͋̓̈́͋̑̀͜͠͝.̶̧̱̠͓́̚.̸̧̹̘̥̩̺̖̻͊̂̈͂̊̚͜͜.̶̧̛̬͓͚̠͗̃̈́̊)̸̩̬̯̣̀̈́̆͂̈͛̆̄͝ ̵̼̪̺̦̗̙̮̩͊̍̉͜**


	29. Chapter 29

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

* * *

"How did we beat the games so quickly?" I ask myself as I look at the credits slowly scrolling by.

"That's just what happens when you have two hardcore gamers Co-oping a game..." Neptune shrugs.

"We have been here for like... what... two days without any sleep?" I say as I look over to her. "and we beat the first game, the second game, the pre-sequel, and all of the dlcs... and we played them all out of order..."

"YEEEP" she sighs as she rubs her eyes.

"What now?" I ask.

"Well considering you have..." She pauses and materializes a watch on her wrist. "Three hours... until you wake up... I was thinking about watching movies or something..."

I shift my position in the chair to have my legs hanging off the arm of it.

"Does your Xbox have Netflix or something?" I ask.

"Are you suggesting something lewd-" She begins.

"No..." I deadpan... "Stop it... I just want to watch tv..."

"That is the attitude that is going to make you a virgin most of your life..." She says as she opens Netflix.

"You fuckin wha- you are a Virgin also!" I shout.

"Yep... But I am actually trying to lose my v-card..." She quietly says. "So, this is a chance for both of us to-"

"I'm like 12!" I shout. "What the fuck!?"

"My body is the equivalent of a NORMAL 12-year-old... its FIIINE" she waves off my argument.

"Stop..." I deadpan. "That is super fucked up..."

"Damn... and here I was hoping people would ship us..." She quietly says to herself.

"What?" I ask. "You need to speak up..."

"What?" She asks. "I didn't say anything..."

"I am pretty sure you did..." I say as I look over to her.

"Oh! Look at that! Netflix has Pacific Rim... How ironic..." She says as she quickly looks back over to the screen. "Let's now focus on that and not this smoking hot loli-god that is myself..."

"You really think highly of yourself don't you... and I don't think the words 'hot' and 'loli' should be used in the same sentence..."

"Oh, shut up..." She sighs. "You are basically the equivalent of a male loli..."

"So, a Shota then?" I ask

"Yes..." She says with unwavering confidence.

* * *

"Huh..." I say to myself as I stand up. "I never thought spending more than 30 seconds with you at a time would be fun... but It seems like I was wrong... wow..."

"I know, I'm awesome..." She states as she looks at her watch. "40 seconds until you wake up..."

"Man... I might have to horribly injure myself in the future so we can do this again..." I joke as I stretch slightly.

"Are you saying that you enjoy my company?" She smugly asks.

"if you have something you can't EVER get rid of... you need to learn to ether 1: Ignore it... or 2: Enjoy it... and considering that I would probably go insane by doing the first... might as well be option 2!" I say as I slowly turn into white particles. "So, uh... bye I guess!"

* * *

I sit up and look around the room.

A small lamp sits on the end table next to me in the corner of the room, multiple chairs lining the wall beside it, with a small tv sitting on the far wall in front of me. I look over to my left to see an IV bag and a heartrate monitor... the iv... connected to my arm... that mean that I have a tube through my skin and connected to my vein...

 ***Beep beep beep beep*** the heartrate monitor starts to skyrocket for a second before I calm down.

'UGH I fucking HATE needles!'

 **You Have Gained: Ring Of The Dragon, 30000 Lein, Draconite Bars x7, Grimm Dragon Crystal (Complete) x1, Dragon's Eye Gem x1.**

 **System updated: Skills balanced:**

 **Iaijutsu strike now may only be used once per combat encounter.**

'FUUUCK... seriously?! That was my trump card and most op move...'

 **Iaijutsu Strike: (Active) (Level 20: 0.0%) Cost: 905 Mp**  
 **Sheath your blade and activate this skill to deal massive damage against enemies as you draw your blade. May only be used a single time per combat.**  
 **Your katana deals an extra 575 damage and slices through materials slightly easier.**

I sigh. 'still strong enough to instantly kill most grimm I will come across...'

'where even am I?!' I mentally ask myself.

A map appears in front of me.

'ah... so just beacon... wait why the fuck am I here?!'

 **A Quest Has Been Completed:**

 **The First Wave:**

 **Jaegers and kaiju and grimm oh my!**

 **Kill** **Zaithag, The Terror: [x]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **Kill it in under 10 minutes [x]**  
 **Stop it from damaging the Island [-]**

 **Rewards: 100,000 Exp, colossal electric dust crystal x1, Gauntlet Of The Dragon King**

 **Bonus Rewards: Craft: Enchanting Skillbook**

 **Level up x2**

'oh... that's cool I guess... I didn't even realize I got that quest because I was too busy panicking- wait... THAT ONLY LEVELED ME UP TWICE!? WHAT THE SHIT?!'

I glance over to the side and see my scroll sitting on the end table.

I lean over and grab it, then send a quick message to June.

"Help me, this room smells like depressed alcohol mixed with blood! IT IS DRIVING ME MAD!" - Sean

I close the scroll and lay it back on the table, then stare up at the ceiling.

 ***Ping***

I use a call weapon rune to bring the scroll into my hands.

"Wait what?! You are awake?! Professor Peach said you would be out for at least a week!" -June

"For normal biology, yes... but I am FAR from normal..." I respond.

"Aren't we all~" - June.

"But you should know that I have a BOATLOAD of questions for you when you get out... mkay?" - June

"Go for it..." I respond.

"I have been waiting here for like... a good 5 minutes... and nobody has shown up so I think I may just like... leave or something..." I continue.

The door opens.

"Holy shit! You are already awake!? Those injuries were at least a week's worth of resting time... but you just walk it off like it was nothing in two days!" A voice shouts "Fascinating..."

I look up to see Professor Peach standing there.

"ANNND that is my que to skedaddle!" I say to myself as I teleport to the side of the bed and create a small healing rune on the place where the iv drip was removed from my arm.

I move to open the window.

"I have already done bloodwork..." She says

"Shit..."

"Also, Ozpin wants to see you..." She says as she walks out of the room. "the big tower... I think you can find your way there... I will quickly tell him that you are awake..."

I teleport to the bottom of the mega-death tower then i walk over to the elevator and push the 'call elevator' button.

I casually tap my foot as I wait. 'huh... this is taking ages...'

 ***Ding***

I enter the elevator and push the button for the top floor.

* * *

'Two minutes... TWO FUCKING MINUTES to get from the ground floor to Ozpin's office...'

 ***Ding***

The door opens and I step out.

"You wanted to see me- oh... the general is here too... in hologram form..." I say as I take a glance around the room.

Ironwood looks over to me before returning to his conversation.

'did... that motherfucker just ignore me?'

 **[Yes, yes he did...]**

"Tch" I look out the window.

'what a bitch...'

"You have a colossal construct in your waters and you have no ideas on who built it?!" Ironwood shouts. "With that kind of firepower, they could rival the Atlas military!"

"Who said I had no idea who built it... James..." Ozpin states as he takes a sip from his cup of probably coffee. "It is rash to assume that just because they do have a powerful weapon... that they intend to use it to kill innocents... as you probably have seen, all it did was kill a danger to the isle of patch and then walk into the ocean... now you want to find it purely because it is a 'threat to the world'… admittedly it may be threatening, but we should probably not make whoever created it angry by attempting to destroy something that probably took years, and a lot of lien, to make..."

"This thing has weapons we have never considered... and the amount of work and coding it would take to build such a thing is astounding... this thing could easily take on a brigade of Atlas' top-quality war bullheads and we probably wouldn't even dent it!" Ironwood shouts.

'I should add a forcefield...' I think to myself as I tilt my head to the side and quietly tap my chin.

"Well, James, as much as this has been a wonderful chat, I have other important things to do today... We may continue this conversation at a later date..." Ozpin states as he pushes an 'end call button' on his desk.

"huh..." I hum. "So, why am I here again?"

"You are here so I can personally thank you for saving the entire island of patch from any major damage... admittedly a few buildings on the waterfront were destroyed... but you stopped what could have been a catastrophe, and turned it into a what I would like to call a small mishap compared to what would have happened if you had let that thing attack the island..." Ozpin says as a starts a small speech.

"Uh... you are welcome?" I quietly state as I look up to him. "Building that thing wasn't easy... I'm just going to say that... and I haven't really perfected the technology so it will basically put me in a coma every time I use it... so uh... no problem... for me at least..."

"I fail to see how just piloting your... creation... would put you in the hospital for an extended period of time... or how it messes with your organ that much..." Ozpin says as he takes a sip from his mug. "Care to explain?"

"Well, basically I connected it to my brain so I could feel through it... it is just so large, it overloads my body and my nervous system... causing internal bleeding and seizures... But... because of my semblance I am able to actually not be killed by that... it just takes me out of commission for a while..." I explain.

"And why have it connected to your brain?" Ozpin asks. "I fail to see why it would be worth possibly killing yourself..."

"Well, in a normal mechsuit NOT connected to your brain... if you try to pick some person up... you crush them... but with this one, you know how much force to put into it... so you don't drop or crush them... also it allows you to control it easier... in a normal mech you would have to pull levers, push buttons, and other stuff like that, but with this one you just move and use mental commands... allowing you to have a more precise and quick-moving robot." I say as I pop my fingers.

"I see..." Ozpin says.

"Now, is that all you needed?" I ask. "I really need to get home..."

"I suppose that is all I needed... once again... I thank you for saving the lives of so many people..." Ozpin says as he nods towards me.

"Bye!" I say as I walk over to the window and open it, before turning into a bat and start fluttering into the distance.

* * *

I close the door and fall to my knees breathing heavily. "Holy shit ***Huff*** flying from beacon to patch... ***Huff*** Not one of my wisest decisions... ***Huff*** "

"Sean your bac- are you okay?!" June exclaims as she walks into the kitchen.

"Tired..." I sigh out between breaths.

"You seriously flew from beacon to here?!" She asks.

"Yes..." I quietly say as I crawl towards the couch in the living room. "You expect me to abide by capitalism and actually BUY a bullhead ticket?! PAH! you clearly don't know me..."

I crawl up onto the couch and faceplant. "Hurrah! Comfortable couch!"

 **[Damn son... you have some endurance... to be able to fly that far... that was like... 200 or so miles... even though you kind of cheated half way through by swapping to your magic circle wings...]**

"now, you are going to answer my questions..." She says as she sits down on the back of my legs. "Because you can't run away..."

"Jeez just fucking sit in that one chair over there... did you really have to sit on my legs?"

"Yes..." She deadpans.

"Question One..." She begins, ignoring my groan of protest. "What the fuck happened to you?!"

"Uh..." I start. "You are going to be more specific..."

"Why were you curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor puking blood into the toilet?!" She asks.

"Uh... Pass?" I ask.

She twists my arm. "Come on Sean... you know you want to tell me... your nice... friendly big sister..."

"Robot..." I mumble out.

"What does your giant robot have to do with any of this?!" She asks.

"It messed up my nervous system and gave me internal bleeding..." I quietly state.

"Can I pilot it?" She asks.

"Are you asking for internal bleeding and seizures?" I ask.

"Can I at least SEE it?" She asks.

"Sure..." I answer. "I don't see why not..."

"Question 2: how the fuck did you even make that?" She asks.

"A lot of time and lien... and now you know why I was literally nowhere to be seen during some of your childhood..." I say.

"Hmm." She hums. "On one hand... I want to call you a dick... but on the other... you kind of saves a ton of lives from that grimm..."

"…"

"Okay!" She exclaims. "Now Question 3..."

"can you please turn me into a half vampir-" She begins to ask

"No..." I decline. "Now, please get off my legs... it is late and I want to sleep now..."

"it's only 9:38, you are FIIIINE..." She waves off my concerns

"on a school night..." I add to her statement.

"…"

"Fuck..." She says as she gets up. "I forgot about that..."

"Night..." I say as I roll over and tug a blanket resting on the top of the couch over my body.

I close my eyes and ignore her grumblings as she walks into her room.

'tomorrow I should kill some of the bosses Craig has gathered for me... also check those items the dragon of doom gave me...'

* * *

"Today, class, we are going to do something that has been on my mind for a while... and I mean... it seems pretty fun..." Qrow says as he stands from his desk. "Today, for our first fight... we will do..."

"Everyone vs Table 7..." he finishes

"wai- Wat?" I ask as two companions on either side of me go slightly pale... or in tulip's case get slightly paler...

* * *

 **Aye... I bought all of the hyperdimension neptunia games... (summer 80% off stacked on a 14% bundle discount op) so my first reaction after self-loathing with the filthy frank 'weaboo' song in the background is "Hey... this game is pretty decient- seriously... not even 5 minutes in and a fucking lewd scene? What the fucking fuck?!" Otherwise pretty fun game... not gonna lie... with my current WHOLE 6 HOURS in the (First) game... (Fucking Noire and her being op as fuck...)**

 **UGH I have 4 chapters prepared after this one... and chapter 33 has the BIGGEST cliffhanger I have ever done in my about half a year of writing leading up to probably the most badass choice of music i have done in this story, leading into maybe one of the most badass fightscenes i have ever written... (That last one hasn't been completed yet as i am currently not even a quarter of the way through chapter 34... i haven't even started the 'fight' yet... but i have currently set it up to be kick ass...) damn, i like being prepared...**

 **So, uh... TO THE GUEST REVIEWS! (we have a ton this chapter...)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Anonymous:""It's cute that y'all think you're the heroes of this little adventure, buuuuuut you're not."**  
 **"Welcome to Pandora, kiddos!"**  
 ***BOOOOM!***

 **Claptrap is best robot and Tiny Tina is best girl, fight me."**

 **.**

 **Tiny Tina is 100% best character... and I hope we get to play her as a character in borderlands 3...**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Sean X Neptune confirmed"**

 **.**

 **PSSSHHHH naaaah!**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "** **How do you do the glitched text?"**

 **.**

 **Zalgo Text Generator**

 **.**

 **Nitewolf423: "I love this and egarally(shut up i know its spelled wrong) await the next chapter**

 **NOW LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS. HOW DO YOU GLITCH THE WRITING?"**

 **.**

 **As seen above**

 **.**

 **6011: "I've read remnants of another world it is grate"**

 **.**

 **Yep... it is!**

 **.**

 **Creed: "this would make a grate excuse for sean to grow while his body is repairing itself"**

 **.**

 **PSSSHHH not gonna happen bucko**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "YES very much YES!"**

 **.**  
 **Nyees**

 **And that is the end to all 6 guest reviews... Good day! I am off!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

I duck under a swing that nearly takes my head off 'Damnit Qrow...'

I leap backwards to avoid a lightning bolt shot towards me by Ariene. 'apparently she knows how to do more than just empower her weapons with magic...'

'fuck can't dodge that one...' I raise my sword to stop an overhead two-handed slash by Causa, the force of his swing causing my weighted arms to buckle slightly as I place my other hand on the back of Nightfall's blade.

To start, it was going pretty well... I instantly took out Walter, him being the biggest threat then moved on to attack robo-faunus... then they started to swarm me... Ruby and Tulip got taken out almost immediately cause of that, but they did take out two people, the blind one and the fox faunus, so I am now having to 1 vs 19 basically the ENTIRE class...

I knee Causa in the chest and leap back to avoid a barrage of bullets that peppered the spot I just leapt from by the class hoarder and her SEVEN GUNS... admittedly she can only use two at the same time, but it doesn't help that she is using basically two Uzis.

'this is fucking INSANITY'

I parry a magically-enhanced mace from the class' unlucky girl, causing the swing to slightly too far left, then I grab her wrist and use her momentum to fling her into Causa who had been running back into combat.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Causa Satani Level 19**

 **1013/1013 Hp**  
 **332/2532 Ap**

 **Str:27**  
 **Dex: 20**  
 **Vit: 25**  
 **Int: 10**  
 **Wis: 10**  
 **Luc: 5**

 **Ariene Horn Level 18**

 **968/968 Hp**  
 **358/2419 Ap**  
 **402/1785 Mp**

 **Str:30**  
 **Vit: 27**  
 **Dex 20**  
 **Int: 17**  
 **Wis: 20**  
 **Luc:0**

"Causa and Ariene are out..." Qrow calls as they slowly walk off the field.

I flash step towards Red and kick her in the chest, the momentum knocking her across the arena and making her skip once.

 **Vital hit (*2 Damage)**

"She's out Too." Qrow continues.

'is he fucking recording this?' I mentally ask myself as I elbow Flare in the sternum, taking her out of the fight as well.

 **Sean Chro Level 38**

 **HP: 3885/3885**  
 **AP: 1185/3885**  
 **MP: 4814/6382**

 **Strength: 36 +42% = 51**  
 **Dexterity: 100+42% +20 -80 = 82**  
 **Vitality: 12 +42% = 17**  
 **Intelligence: 80 +14% = 91**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 50**

"HURAAH!" Is the war cry of Cross Blacklight as he swings a large Two-handed axe towards my torso, I take a small step backwards to avoid the slash of the axe and leap forward, the back of my blade impacting his chest and knocking him out as well.

'14 left...'

"Initiate Part two!" Crystal shouts from behind a group of people. "He has been worn down by the others!"

A smaller faunus breaks away from the group and starts charging towards me, he has elongated canine teeth and sharpened fingernails. He rears his fist back and with a war cry he launches his fist towards me. "Khrya!"

 ***BWAAH***

The world seems to echo as the walls, the floor, Qrow, Ruby and Tulip on the sidelines, EVERYTHING turns grey... except this kid in front of me.

'Time stop?! THE FUCK!?'

His fist hits my chest and he brings back his other hand and punches me again, then again and again and again and again, then once more for good measure.

The world around me regains its color as I am knocked back, speeding away from the small badger faunus and skipping once or twice.

"Nero Autumnleaf is out..." Qrow says as he watches me skip across the floor.

 **Sean Chro Level 38**

 **HP: 3885/3885**  
 **AP: 940/3885**  
 **MP: 5579/6382**

"Now! Wave 2!" Crystal shouts.

Four wolf faunus, Cyborg included, rush towards me, followed shortly by a spiky faunus with horns, then a girl with long black hair and a scarf, the end of it dragging on the ground and finally a normal pre-teen with messy black hair. "Let's Beat this shortie..." One the faunus in the front shouts as he gets closer.

"NO! YOU FOOL!" Crystal shouts from the back.

'…'

The weights on my arms and legs fall to the ground with a loud ***Thump***

 **Sean Chro Level 38**

 **HP: 3885/3885**  
 **AP: 940/3885**  
 **MP: 6344/6382**

 **Strength: 36 +42% = 51**  
 **Dexterity: 100+42% +20 = 162**  
 **Vitality: 12 +42% = 17**  
 **Intelligence: 80 +14% = 91**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 50**

"H-he was wearing weights..." Crystal stutters, the second wave of people charging towards me briefly pausing.

"…" the class is silent for a few seconds before the wolf faunus speaks up again.

"Don't worry guys!" He says in an upbeat attitude. "He has been weaken- Guh!"

I implant my fist into his stomach sending him out of the arena and making him crash against a wall.

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage)**

 **Sneak Attack Has Leveled Up**

 **Flash Step Has Leveled Up**

 **Emil Fenris Lv 20**

 **1036/1050 Hp**  
 **0/2100 Ap**

 **St:30**  
 **Dx:25**  
 **Vt:20**  
 **It:15**  
 **Ws:10**  
 **Luck:0**

"His speed has doubled... Probability of success 0.001 Percent..." The cyborg pipes up. "Suggested action: Surrender to halt bodily harm..."

 **Sean Chro Level 38**

 **HP: 3885/3885**  
 **AP: 1990/3885**  
 **MP: 5487/6382**

I glare at the people in front of me, intimidating some of them with my blood red eyes.

"He has regained like half of his aura… how- oh... his semblance..." Crystal says as she looks at me. "Well, I see no way of us winning this... Huh..."

I knee the cyborg in the face, bringing down his weakened aura below 15%, then I flash step to the next person, a kid with black messy hair, that the punch knocks his aura down to 10% with a Vital Hit then flash step to the next, another wolf faunus that I punch in the chest, which causes him to slide backwards... where a ceiling tile falls from above and knocks him unconscious as it shatters over his head.

'these fucking idots with 0 luck around Qrow... I swear...'

A girl with a scarf and black hair runs forward with a knife which I duck to the left of and use her momentum to flip her over my shoulder, dropping my sword.

"Welp..." Crystal begins. "We should probably just give up now..."

I duck under a sword the spiky dragon faunus has swung and elbow him in the gut, causing him to get knocked back into the other wolf faunus, a female with short black hair wearing a black t-shirt and shorts.

"If he managed to hold his own against like seven people at once... we have almost no chance..." Crystal continues. "aaaannd I don't want to get punched in the face... his punches hurt... really bad... even with aura... sooooo I give up..."

"Ditto..." A faunus with sharp taloned feet says as he watches me unleash a volley of punches into the stomach of the dragon faunus. "That guy is just monstrously strong..."

The rest of the remaining 6 people slowly give up as I lower the auras of the three people I had been fighting to below 15%

"Table 7 wins surprisingly..." Qrow says. "Huh... I thought that was sure to end your winning streak Sean..."

I walk over to my weights and pick them up off the ground, then walk back over to my desk and lay my head down. 'I just want this day to be over...'

* * *

I exit the school and slowly start walking to the edge of town. "Ugh..." I say to myself with my arms back behind my head. "Thank god that I am out of that hell hole..."

'hmm... test out my two new items... then go home and check to see what the news has said about my robot...'

I abruptly turn into an alley and teleport into the forest outside of patch.

I glance around the scenery to see a singular alpha beowolf standing by itself, its head whips around as my teleport placed my feet on a twig that, as twigs do when you are trying to be quiet, made a loud cracking sound. It lunges for me, only for a large grey shape to appear out of the forest before it even gets half way to me amd grabs it around the neck, slamming it into the ground.

"Ah... Craig... there you are..." I say as I look up to him in all his kaprosuchus-esque glory.

I open the familiar tab.

 **Name: Craig**  
 **Race: Creep Prince**  
 **Level: 33:**

 **7700/7700 Hp**  
 **3350/3350 Mp**

 **Stats:**  
 **Str: 70**  
 **Dex: 70**  
 **Vit: 110**  
 **Int: 10**  
 **Wis: 10**  
 **Luck: 5**  
 **Points: 0**

 **Hpr: 77 Every 30 Seconds.**  
 **Mpr 33.5 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Respawn Time: 24 hours**

 **Attacks:**  
 **Bite 200+ Str*2**  
 **Claw 50+ Str**  
 **Tail Slap 30+Str*1.5**

 **Armor: 50**

 **Abilities:**

 **000 (Base) Armor: -25 Damage From Attacks**

 **001 (Starter): Increased Size: Your Creep Prince Increases Its Size To That Of A Creep King, from its current size(3 feet tall, 5 feet long to 4 feet tall, 8 feet long.) It's base melee damage also increases when you choose this ability.**

 **002 (Level 5): Extra Armor: Gain an extra 25 armor on top of the base 25.**

 **003 (Level 10): Extra Skill Points: +30 base skill points on top of the starter Skill Points.**

 **004 (50+ Vitality) Vicious Vitality: Multiply Hp By 1.5**

 **005 (Level 15): Extra Skill Points: +30 base skill points on top of normal Skill Points.**

 **006: (Level 20): Summon Allies:**  
 **(100Mp): 4 Average Creeps**  
 **(500Mp): 2 Alpha Creeps**  
 **(4000Mp): 2 Creep Princes**  
 **(10000Mp): 2 Creep Kings**

 **007: (Level 25): Weapon Form: Your Familiar can transform into a weapon form, can shift weapon to weapon. The damage base is Vit*.5 for light weapons, Vit for one handed weapons, and Vit*1.5 for two-handed weapons. Your Familiar Can Still Use Special Abilities Even In Weapon Form.**

 **008: (Special Ability): Greater Summons: You may summon twice as many allies for the same cost.**

 **009: (100+ Vit): Vicious Vitality 2: Hp is Multiplied 1.5 Further**

 **010: (50+ Str) Stronger Strikes: Attacks Deal Extra .5* Str**

 **011: (Level 30): Jagged Teeth: Bite attack damage base increased to 200**

"heh... Just like I left you..." I say as I look over the stats before looking over to Craig. "So, how have you been, buddy..."

Craig snorts in annoyance.

"Ah, so no good challenges, eh?" I ask. "I would have thought an Ursa Major would give you a bit of trouble... but I guess you could just run away until its frenzy wore off... then kill it while it was weakened..."

He growls slightly.

"A mimic?" I ask. "Holy shit... one of those are in here?!"

He snorts and nods.

"Damn son..." I say. "Wanna hunt it in a few minutes?"

He tilts his head, as if thinking over the question before nodding.

"But first..." I say as I drag the 'Dragon King's Gauntlet' onto my character.

My right arm is covered in black fire as a black gauntlet appears on my arm, it looks really similar to the ebony gauntlets in skyrim, however it has 3 dull purple gems, one on the back of the hand, one on the wrist, and one slightly higher on the next bump in the metal.

'observe'

 **Dragon King's Gauntlet: (Enchantment Level: Minor Artifact)**  
 **User can absorb magical attacks from enemies or just give his own mana to the gauntlet to activate its effects. When absorbing a magical attack, the caster must burn a quarter of the mana cost of the spell to negate the damage of it as It is drawn into the gauntlet.**

 **Mp: 0/30000**

 **Ability 1: ? Cost: 1 Gem (10000 Mp) (Usable Once Per Day Without Paying Mana)**  
 **?**

 **Ability 2: ? Cost: 2 Gems (20000 Mp)**  
 **?**

 **Ability 3: ? Cost: 3 Gems (30000 Mp)**  
 **?**

'So basically... this is magical immunity... as long as I have enough mp left...'

 **[das pretty cool...]**

I start pumping my own magical energy into the gauntlet, watching as the gem on the back of my hand slowly gaining color and sparking. "Ah, so that's what it means by 'gems' as cost... the gems actually tell you how much mana is in the gauntlet..." I say to myself.

After about 30 seconds of charging the first gem lights up completely.

"Let's see what this does..."

 **{BOOST!}** The gauntlet shouts.

"Wai wha?" I question as I tilt my head.

 **[PFFFT AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT IS- PPFFFFFT- oh my god this is fucking awesome...]**

'explain?' I mentally ask.

 **[after you check the other two abilities...]**

 **Ability 1: Boost Cost: 1 Gem (10000 Mp) (Usable Once Per Day Without Mana Cost) (Usable An Unlimited Amount Of Times Per Day)**  
 **Temporarily Increase Str, Dex, and int (for the purposes of magical damage) By 25 For 1 Minute... (Stackable)**

I meditate for 7 seconds, regaining all my mana, then I pump it into the gauntlet, I do this 4 times.

"okay... two gems are full..."

 **[you might want to point the gauntlet away from you buddy...]**

'why? do you actually know what this is?' I mentally ask her.

 **[PFFFTAHAHAHAHAHA- the fact that you don't know what the gauntlet is based on is hilarious and I praise your innocence...]**

 **{EXPLOSION!}** The gauntlet shouts as a small inmoving purple orb about the size of a ping-pong ball appears in front of my palm.

"That's it?" I skeptically ask.

 **[Touch it...]** Neptune whispers

"uh... Oookay..."

I carefully reach out and tap it with my finger... sending a beam of purple light into the trees, creating a grapefruit sized hole in every tree in its way.

 **Ability 2: Explosion Cost: 2 Gems (20000 Mp) (Usable 3 times per day)**  
 **Create a purple beam of energy that deals (Int+100)+4000% (Not affected by any skills or titles that increase the damage of you magical attack unless specifically stated)**

"… that is pretty badass..." I admit.

 **[YEEEEES!]** Neptune exclaims with glee inside my head. **[Now do the last one...]**

Another 38 meditation-filled seconds of energy transfer later, the third gem lights up brightly.

 **[I-its ready...]** Neptune quietly whispers. **[D-do the thing...]**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{DRAGON KING'S SCALE MAIL!}**

 **[AHAHAHAHHA YEEEEES]**

I walk over to a small pool and look in it to see that the gauntlet had expanded past my elbow and now I am covered with basically a copy of the Daedric Armor from Skyrim with two shadowy dragon wings folded on the back, the base colors of the armor just being a deeper black to match the ebony gauntlets, and purple in place of the red glowing spots.

'I look... BADASS!'

 **Ability 3: Dragon King's Scale Mail Cost: 3 Gems (30000 Mp) (Only usable once per day)**  
 **Boost once (As the ability), gain damage reduction 500, and flight for 60 seconds.**

 **[YEEEEES! THIS IS FUCKING GLORIOUS! YOU GOT A THING FROM MY FAVORITE ANIME! AAAAAAA-]** her voice from inside my head sounds like it is moving, so she is probably running around in circles in her own joy-panic-excitement mood...

'Anime?' I ask

 **[Highschool Dxd of cour- oh... right... you haven't seen it... AND YOU NEVER ARE! I AM KEEPING YOU INNOCENT AND PURE TO THINGS LIKE 'THE SEX' FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE.** **S̷̠̱̳̀͜h̷͇̏e̴̡͖̹̟͋̒ ̴̺͖̈́̽Ḻ̵̪̈̏ȉ̷̟̹̥̟̉e̸̻̓͘d̸̥̹̂̄̓͠** **]**

'what do you- oh... of fucking course your favorite anime is an ecchi anime... and I am just going to ignore the fact that you 'glitched' again...'

 **[SHHHHH be innocent child and go look at your next magic item...]**

I sigh and pull out the ring I had gotten.

It is a silver ring with light-blue engravings scrawled across it with a bright green gem imbedded in the center, a tiny slit of darker green through the center of the ring giving it the impression of an eye.

 **Ring Of The Dragon (Epic Enchantment):**  
 **Grants the ability to summon a dragon familiar.**

'… compared to the last one... the description on this one... is pretty tame...'

 **[Wow... another familiar... das pretty cool...]**

I channel a bit of magic into the ring creating a MASSIVE grey dragon in front of me, it is 20 feet tall and easily 30 feet long from head to tail, and it has a strong resemblance to a 'black dragon' from d&d, with two curved horns pointing forwards from the side of its head, a black mask covering the top half of its face and grey extending from there, its stomach a nice pearl white that leads up to its chin and to the bottom of the small spike at the end of its tail. It looks down to me with its large glowing green eyes and snorts. **(A/n If you look up Black Dragon D &d it should be the first picture... just color swap that... Black to Grey, Yellow to White, and a Black mask.)**

"What do you mean by 'You look pathetic' Steve?" I question in a dangerous tone. "I'll have you know that I had to kill a dragon SEVERAL TIMES larger than you just to get this ring..."

He growls slightly.

"You better begrudgingly accept my leadership!" I shout as the armor on my body slowly retreats back into the gauntlet on my right hand.

 **Familiar Tab:**

 **002:**

 **Name: Steve**  
 **Race: Lesser Grimm Dragon**  
 **Level: 1**

 **210/210 Hp**  
 **105/105 Mp**

 **Stats:**  
 **Str: 1**  
 **Dex: 1**  
 **Vit: 1**  
 **Int: 1**  
 **Wis: 1**  
 **Luck: 1**  
 **Points: 174**

 **Hpr: 2.1 Every 30 Seconds.**  
 **Mpr 1 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Respawn Time: 30 Days.**

 **Attacks:**  
 **Bite 450+ Str*2**  
 **Claw 200+ Str**  
 **Tail Slap 160+Str*1.5**

 **Armor: 150**

 **Abilities:**

 **000 (Base) Armor: -150 Damage From Attacks**  
 **000 (Base) Breath Weapon: Can Shoot Acid At A Single Target Dealing Int+1400% (Cost: 1500 Mp)**  
 **000 (Base) Improved Health: Health Is Multiplied By 2**  
 **000 (Base) Double Skill Points: Amount Of Skill Points Gained Is Doubled**

 **001 (Starter) Extra Skill Points: +60 base skill points on top of the starter Skill Points. (Already doubled)**

I quickly place his skillpoints.

 **Name: Steve**  
 **Race: Lesser Grimm Dragon**  
 **Level: 1**

 **400/400 Hp**  
 **562/562 Mp**

 **Stats:**  
 **Str: 30**  
 **Dex: 20**  
 **Vit: 20**  
 **Int: 55**  
 **Wis: 50**  
 **Luck: 5**

 **002: (50+ Int) Mana Hoard: Maximum Mana Is Increased By 50%**

 **003 (50+ Wis) Mana Recharger: Mpr is increased to 4% of max every 15 Seconds**

"you are pretty strong Steve..." I say as I look over his stats.

'can we just stop for a moment so I can say how much I love my new 'Craft: Enchantment' Skill for allowing me to see the enchantment level of magical items with observe...'

 **Craft: Enchanting (Active) (Level 1 0.0%)**  
 **Allows you to see the enchantment level of magical items and enchant items into your skill level.**  
 **Current Skill Level: Minor Magical Enchantment.**  
 **Minor Magical Enchantment- Medium Magical Enchantment- Greater Magical Enchantment- Epic Magical Enchantment- Minor Artifact- Medium Artifact- Greater Artifact.**

Steve snorts and growls.

"You and your sass need to chill out Steve... I mean, look at Craig over there... he is pretty chill..." I say as I point to Craig who in return lays down and snorts.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Craig, we will go kill some stuff in a few minutes..." I say to his bored snort as I start charging my gauntlet.

'Hey, Neptune, can you locate that Mimic?'

 **[its roughly a mile north of your current position...]**

'Can you mark it on the map?'

 **[its somewhere inside this big ass green circle...]**

'Thank you, claptrap...'

 **[no probs]**

"Well, let's go, team... we have a mimic to kill..." I say as I start walking in the direction neptune had pointed me to. 'I wonder if it is wise to go after a level 80 creature with a couple of level 30s and a level 1...'

'Heh... probably... but that is just part of the fun...'

 **[I'm not bitching about you going off to kill yourself, because you probably got this... and if you start to lose you could just teleport away...]**

'cool... lets go kill a thing...'

* * *

 **Hiya! This is a small (Slightly late cause i slept all day and was woken up by fireworks) fourth of july gift from me to you... totally not because I want to get to the cliffhanger chapter... totally...**

 **Uhhh... GUEST REVIEWS! LOOK!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "Sean trys so hard to not get a harmen but what he don't know is the author controls his love life"**

 **.**

 **Yep... but he probably isn't going to get a harem... THE NEP IS JUST BEING LEWD!**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Typical Irondick. Anything better than what his country can build appears, and he either has to make it explode or join him. I will say that his paranoia isn't entirely unfounded, though. A few repeats might convince him to change his stance, but that's not without severe damage to Sean, so... conundrum.**

 **Beating every mainline Borderlands game and all of their add-ons within two days... well, excuuuuuuuuse me, princess, if I find that a little hard to believe. Playing co-op makes the enemies increase in strength, and beating one game would take probably 24 hours at the bare minimum, and that's not accounting for bad weapon RNG and level-grinding time. If you had KO'd Sean for a week I would have accepted it without a second thought, but two days just breaks my suspension of disbelief. Trust me, I speak from experience here, even thought I don't own the first game.**

 **I have a feeling June is never gonna let the conversion thing go, or at least not for a while.**

 **Oh boy, an early tournament/battle royale arc! We all know who's gonna come out on top, of course, but the joy is in how they do it!"**

 **.**

 **1: yep...**

 **2: it is doable... they just didn't really spend any time on the sidequests so they Aren't bored when they do them in tvhm**

 **3: eh...**

 **4: it probably was pretty disappointing tbh...**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "** **Make his hair turn white and/or fall out from the strain."**

 **.**

 **No?**

 **.**

 **Jack oh lantern: "C'mon, i was really looking forward to seeing Ruby go fan girl on sean for the giant robot and maybe if she can convince Sean to show her it, for her crush on him to develop into her first romantic love."**

 **.**

 **The thing is, she doesn't actually know WHO made it... she probably will when she eventually figures out that is was him, but as of now, the only clue she has is that Qrow and June know who made it... and she is trying to figure out a way to get them to tell her...**

 **.**

 **Jck: "Is there any way to get an actual image of the Jaeger? if not I can sort of recommend someone who knows someone who could do something like that. Drich from Spacebattles site might know someone to do something like that. If not you can at least read his SI fanfics, "Commander" and "Heartless" is pretty good reads along with the other stories of his. Just go in his profile, click on the information tab, and click on Find all threads by Drich if you don't know how to navigate Spacebattles."**

 **.**

 **Nope!**  
 **1: because I made it up completely on the fly so no images have been created of it...**  
 **2: I can never get links to work in my bio...**

 **.**

 **6011: "What dose the dragon gear do?"**

 **.**

 **That stuff...**

 **(Ugh, i have no chill... i said i was going to take a small break after completing chapter 34 but here i am with half way completed chapter 35!)**

 **Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

'it is somewhere below me... oh... I know what would draw it out...' I think to myself as I float above the center of the massive circle that Neptune created on my minimap.

I point my palm down towards the forest and unleash a couple of manabolts down into it, creating loud noises and bright flashes.

I hear the sound of fighting below me for a few seconds before a large grey shape is thrown out of the forest towards me. "Is that fucking Crai-" ***Thump***

Craig's body hits me and we both fall down to the forest floor.

"owww..." I mutter weakly from under the huge crocodile like creature.

 **Craig Level 33**

 **3150/7700 Hp**  
 **3350/3350 Mp**

Craig gets off of me and we come face to face with our target.

It looks similar to the other Mimic, Single Eye, two leathery wings, a jagged smile, humanoid form, the only difference is that this one seems to be wearing bone-plate armor.

 **Mimic Level 75**

 **37342/37500 Hp**  
 **30000/30000 Mp**

 **300 Str**  
 **200 Dex**  
 **400 Vit**  
 **100 Int**  
 **100 Wis**  
 **10 Luc**

'welp... going all out from the start sounds good...'

A small grey glow emanates around my body and my shadow aura turns my sclera and hair black, spiking up the latter, then my muscles seem to expand slightly.

 **Sean Chro Level 38**

 **HP: 3910/3910**  
 **AP: 2010/3910**  
 **MP: 3052/6802**

 **Strength: 36 +139% = 86**  
 **Dexterity: 100+144% +20 = 264**  
 **Vitality: 12 +84% = 22**  
 **Intelligence: 80 +84% = 147**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 50**

I open and close my hand a few times before looking and smirking. "Sup..."

It seems to be observing me with its yellow eye.

"Craig..." I say not taking my eyes off the mimic. "A zerg would be nice..."

He snorts as a MASSIVE portal opens up behind us and normal grey creeps start pouring out of it.

'ah, the good ol 'stall them while the caster regains mp' plan... good on you Craig...'

The first creep reaches the mimic and bites it... the bite dealing no damage as it fails to puncture its armor.

"Ah... so they are basically meatshields..." I say as I watch the creeps getting slowly cut down while more and more pour from the portal behind us, crawling over each other to get to the mimic and also their imminent death. "This is some World War Z shit..."

'with Craig's current mp, he can summon 132 normal creeps with one casting... so that should buy some time... but I can't meditate because it might see me doing something and maul me... and this thing did like 2000 damage to me the last time it hit me with its claws if I remember correctly...'

It starts sweeping through the creeps, rapidly killing them as they reach it...

'jesus... it hasn't even been like 10 seconds and this thing has already killed like 30 creeps...'

It spins once and blades of wind spiral out from its body killing about 90% of the remaining creeps, the other 10% rushing forward and getting mowed down by its stronger everything.

'hey, at least they bought 15 seconds... that is two mp regens right there... but my mp regen is lowered because of my skills currently in use...'

 **Sean Chro Level 38**

 **HP: 3910/3910**  
 **AP: 2088/3910**  
 **MP: 3746/6802**

I raise my right hand towards the mimic. "Steve... kick its ass..."

A shadow covers the mimic as It looks up- ***BOOOM***

Steve crashes into the mimic, his jaws wrapping around the chest of it and crunching down loudly, Steve tosses it to the ground and tears into it with his front claws, knocking it into a tree, but before gravity reclaims it, Steve slams his tail into its chest sending it and the tree flying backwards, turning it into a tangle of broken bark and branches.

 **Mimic Level 75**

 **36959/37500 Hp**  
 **28000/30000 Mp**

"Retreat..." I command. "I don't want to lose you for a month..."

'hmm... it seems like the bite was the only thing that did damage...'

Steve extends his wings and takes off into the air at a rapid pace.

I activate 6th sense and look over towards the mimic who looks at me with interest.

 **6** **th** **Sense: (Active) (Level MAX) Cost: 1500 Mp**  
 **"Ka Ka Kachi Daze"**  
 **You Detect Attacks 2.2 Seconds before they hit you, and you can now see the trajectory of any projectiles launched, soon to launched, or attacks at you as small red lines.**

"Interesting..." A female voice echoes around the clearing as the mimic's eye lights up bright yellow with the word but dims as the word finishes. "It seems like I have found you again... and I see that your powers have grown as well..."

"And you aren't attacking me immediately because it seems like you can keep up that form with no drain on your magical reserves..." It continues. "I must admit though... your control of your creatures of grimm are impressive..."

Craig snorts once.

"Go for it buddy... You'll probably die though..." I say to him, not letting my eyes off of the mimic who is rising to its feet.

"Hm?" The voice hums "Your creature has sentience?"

Craig leaps towards the mimic who slices Craig with its claws expecting him to die easily like the rest...

he doesn't...

Craig bites the shoulder of the mimic and tries to force it to the ground, but the mimic's strength overpowers his own, then mimic then stabs both of its hands through his chest, finishing him off.

'my chance is now.' I think as I smirk.

 **{BOOST!} {BOOST!}** the grimm looks over to me as I flash step towards it, flipping over the katana sheath as I fly through the air.

 ***Swish***

The mimic turns towards me, its yellow eye ominously staring into my eyes. "Interesting... a delayed attack... you are just full of surprises..." The female voice says.

 ***Click-SWISH***

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up**

A massive cut appears on the chest of the mimic as I sheath my sword, the grimm falls to its knees and I raise my gauntleted hand towards it.

 **{EXPLOSION!}** my gauntlet shouts as I punch forward, sending the beam and summoning 6 delayed lightning bolt runes, each sending a bolt of lightning towards the kneeling Mimic.

The explosion of magic shakes the forest and kicks up dust everywhere... after the dust clears I see the mimic sitting in a crater just barely alive.

 **Mimic Level 75**

 **163/37500 Hp**  
 **28000/30000 Mp**

The voice speaks up again. "Then you almost instantly kill my Enhanced Mimic... and I have a feeling that you could do much more damage if you actually wanted... you are toying with it-"

"Steve..." I deadpan cutting her off. "I don't want to buy whatever 'dark side has cookies' bullshit that she is selling..."

A whistling sound echoes around the clearing as Steve lands on the mimic, wrapping his jaws around it and violently shaking it before letting go of it, flinging it through a tree where it starts to turn to mist upon impact.

I dispel all of my buffs and yawn as I unequip my sword and gauntlet. "Ahhh... that was fun... and I didn't even need to final flash it this time..."

 **You Have Gained 3 Mimic Crystal Shards, Mimic Poison x1, Mimic Bone x2, 30000 Lein.**

"You can go Steve... wouldn't want some random dude to go out and check on the explosion to see some kind of friendly grimm... you did well though..."

 **Level Up**

 **Your Familiar (Craig) Has Leveled Up**

 **Your Familiar (Steve) Has Leveled Up x24**

'well... it was kind of expected for Steve to level up that much... he helped kill something 75 TIMES his level...

I sniff once then throw my arms behind my head and stretch, then start walking back to the city. "What a wonderful day..." I say as I continue walking.

"Egh... fuck it! I hate walking..." I say to myself as I teleport back home.

* * *

I am sitting down in the living room going through some Casey Lee Williams songs and the news about my robot on my scroll, the prior, because I had lien to spare and I wanted to hear some of her songs again, and the latter because I need to know who's houses to burn if somebody ever disses my robot.

For the song I currently am listening to, is 'I Burn'

 **"Reign supreme? In your dreams! You'll never make me bow..."**

'huh... so the patch reporter thanked me... that's nice' I think as I take a sip of water.

 **"Kick my ass? I'm world class... and super saiyan now!"**

I choke slightly and start coughing, sending water flying onto the wall...

 **[Holy shit...]**

"oh, my fucking god..." I say as I cover my mouth slightly. "Are you actually fucking kidding me?"

'…'

"This... drastically changes my plans..." I say to myself.

 **[Are you going to go hardcore stalker mode?]** Neptune questions.

'Whaaat noooooo- yes...' I mentally answer.

 **[I want to say something bad about this... but I would do the same in this situation... so go fourth and stalk the shit out of the person who is also probably from your world as well...]**

'…'

'so, where does she live... I need to know if this is a 'wait until Ch- Monty Day/summer break' thing...'

 **[Atlas...]**

'…'

'Feck... Winter break it is then...'

 **[You'll be FIIIINE... just take a bullhead...]**

'I have school tomorrow...'

 **[I meant during winter break you dipshit...]**

'PSSSHHHHH'

 **[Don't you 'PSSHHH' at me! I'LL BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS BOYO!]**

'PSSSSSHHHHHHHH'

 **[That's it! Get in here! 1v1 smash bros!]**

'you wouldn't DARE...'

 **[Oh, I fuckin dare...]**

'alright... you're on...'

I walk over to the couch and faceplant on it.

* * *

After getting utterly fucking DECIMATED at smash, 21 to 2, I got up and stretched.

'fuck you and your spams...'

 **[it's called 'being good'… you should try it sometime...]**

'ohoho sassy bitch!'

 **[You know it!]**

'so, what do I do now... I am bored...'

 **[Vigilantism?]**

'seems fun... but nah...'

 **[didn't you want to fight some bosses?]**

'shit...'

 **[to be honest... I kind of forgot too...]**

I look over to the clock. **4:59**

'probably getting too late for that... fuck it... vigilantism it is... Point me to the nearest crime.'

 **[Mugging at THIS location...]**

My map appears in front of me.

"ah..." I say as I teleport to the rooftop above the alleyway.

* * *

'Today is just fucking great... first my weapon gets stolen, my magic draining poison actually works, which I had to test on myself because I don't know anyone else with magic... then this fucking wannabe decides 'oh look! A small girl! Let's fucking mug her!' Ugh... when I get another weapon or my powers come bad this motherfucker is going to pay...' Are the thoughts of a small girl currently being held up against the wall by her throat.

"No money, Huh?" The large body builder-esque man asks as he tightens his grip around her throat slightly. "I guess I'll have a little fun then-"

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

"The hell is tha- ***GURK*** "

The man's grip around my throat lessens as a gauntleted fist come in contact with his cheek at high speeds, knocking him into a couple of trashcans on the wall beside us.

I hit the ground and stumble to get back my balance, then I look up to my 'savior' only to be shocked that it is a kid that looks no older than me! And I am short as fuck!

He has messy brown hair that comes down to his ears with a single unruly strand that stands up on the top of his head. He is pretty pale wearing a black hoodie and sweat pants, an awesome black gauntlet on his right hand. His eyes are blood red with slit pupils, and he when he opens his mouth to speak, he has a single fang still visible.

"Annoying..." He says as he rotates his left hand, it creating a popping sound as he does so.

The large man slowly gets up. "You're DEAD kid..." He shouts as he pulls out spiked brass knuckles and runs forward, rearing his arm back. "DIIIIIEEEE!"

He swings his arm forward and the kid smirks and holds up his gauntleted hand.

 ***CLANG***

He stops his swing dead in its tracks... then he moves behind him quicker than my eyes could follow, then kicks him in the back of his left knee, bringing the mugger/molester down to a kneeling position while also breaking his leg.

"AAAAGGG-" The man shouts in agony before he is cut off by the kid smashing his face into the concrete.

He exhales slowly as he begins speaking. "Hey, are you al-" he turns to me and pales slightly... or gets slightly paler in his case "right?"

'OH MY MONTY! h-he's a vampire... Or at least... Vampire blooded...'

"Th-thank you for saving me" I stutter. 'real smooth me... real smooth...'

"Whelp... I have to go now..." He says as he turns away and runs down the alleyway at ridiculous speed, leaping slightly and running along the wall before doing a slight flip when he reaches the top of it to land on the building on the opposite side of the alleyway then disappears over the top.

"…" I stay silent for a moment before I reach up and feel my cheek, it being slightly warm. 'a-am I blushing?!'

I smirk and let out a small amount of laughter as I stare at the place he had left.

"No denying my feeling then... he was cute... in the adorable way and in the 'hot' way..." I whisper to myself as I look down at my hands, the smirk never leaving my face. "I don't know who you are... I don't know where you live... but... I will look for you... I will find you... and I will date you..."

My eyes widen slightly as I feel my magic container unlock itself again.

"But first..." I smirk to myself as I look over to the unconscious man snoozing on the pavement. "I'm going to make somebody... disappear..."

I raise my hand to the body of the man and sadistically grin. "But before that... let's wake you up..."

* * *

'NEVER AGAIN! NO MORE VIGILANTISM!'

 **[Holy shit! I never expected HER to be on patch!]**

'who? I haven't seen anybody tonight... I just stayed at home playing games with a voice in my head... Nothing happened Nep Nep... NOTHING'

 **[Never speak of this again?]**

'you catch on quickly...' I think as I shift my gauntlet back into my inventory.

I teleport home as I clear another building.

"Ah!" I sigh as I stretch in the Livingroom. "Home sweet home..."

"Oh!" June exclaims as she turns towards me from the couch. "You are back..."

"Yep..." I say as I walk over and sit beside her. "So, how was your day?"

"Pretty good... today we had an assignment to fight ursas... me and Yang DOMINATED it..."

"Cool..." I say as I cover my mouth to hide a yawn.

"What about you?" She asks.

"Oh... was just breaking in my new familiar... killed a mimic... tested out a kickass gauntlet..." I list off.

"Familiar?" June asks. "Like Craig?"

"Yep!" I exclaim. "I named him Steve..."

"You and your fucking names..." She whispers to herself before looking up. "Show me..."

"You know how Craig can barely fit in the apartment right?" I ask. "Steve is just under 3 times the size of Craig..."

"…" She is silent for a moment. "Wow... how strong is it?"

"It is 10 levels below Craig and it could EASILY pile drive him while Craig's main attack would barely even scratch him... like Steve could kill Craig in... 11ish hits..." I say as I take a quick look over Steve's now updated character sheet "and that isn't even counting his special attack which could kill him a lot quicker..."

"What Grimm is he based off of?" She asks. "We have confirmed that Craig is just a SUPER strong Creep... so what is Steve?"

"You will have to just wait and see..." I say ominously.

"…" she is quiet for a few seconds as she processes information. "It's a dragon... isn't it..."

"Fuck... How did you know?" I ask.

"You recently killed a massive dragon..." She deadpans. "And the mimic seems like the thing that actually got it to whatever level it is..."

"ah..." I say. "wow... you are a lot more intelligent then I give you credit for... huh..."

"I'm just awesome..." She says as she smiles.

"Naaah... couldn't be that..." I say as I wave her off.

"So, how was your day?" She asks.

"oh yeah... today Qrow was all like 'I want you, kid that just got out of critical condition to fight your whole class i 21...' which turned int 19... and surprisingly I only had to beat up about 2/3rds of them for the remaining ones to get disheartened and quit..." I say as I yawn.

"Ugh... Qrow is a dick..." June sighs.

"Yep..." I agree.

I rest my head on the back of the couch and yawn. 'hmm... what should I do tomorrow...'

* * *

 **I'm posting this today, because I won't really be able to do so tomorrow, considering I have things to do tomorrow... but also... Oh damn son!**

 **We just got over 100k words in total! And it turns out the mc now has a fucking Deranged Homicidal Psychopath with a crush on him... that'll be fun when she eventually breaks into his fucking house and molests him in his sleep...**

 ***Cough***

 **And now onto the guest reviews!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Anonymous: "** **Anonymous: "Steve, I'm giving you a promotion!"**  
 **"MARMITE."**  
 **"Yep, now you're fired."**

 **'It's somewhere inside this big-a** green circle.' This infuriated me on so many levels and also made me laugh ridiculously hard. I mean, I can understand why specific quests do this story-wise, but that won't stop me from getting royally pissed off whenever I have to search a wide area for one tiny thing. It just wastes so much time that I could and would rather be spending on valuable level grinding or farming. And the Claptrap jab was amazing."**

 **.**

 **Ugh it really is so annoying... "Here, find this echo device in this green circle! Oh? You didn't know it was on the fucking anchor above you? HAHAHAHAHA I wasted 30 minutes of your life!"**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "I almost feel sorry for his enemy's...almost 🙂"**

 **.**

 **At this point... you really should just feel bad for everyone who has to fight the monstrosity that is Sean's power level... cuz it is over 9000!**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Hey flameclawsxx could you please make a page for all the oc's and their descriptions that you use with their character sheets and stuff except secret info cause its hard to keep track of all the ones under reviews?"**

 **.**

 **On one hand... this is an okay idea... but on the other... I would need to update it like CONSTANTLY and I just don't see it working me having to do that... the way I do stats, is that I actually have a entire other page for character sheets n stuff... constantly updating as I progress deeper in the story... I have a hard time re-writing fight scenes because I have altered the character sheet and I don't really remember what Sean may or may not have had a couple of chapters back...**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "** **I would have rather they hadn't up and quit, but it makes sense that some would after he shrugged off a time stop beating and then dropped the weights."**

 **.**

 **It kind of was a pointless fight... it took them AGES to lower his aura to a what it was when wave 2 actually attacked, then he basically goes 'no u' and undo's all of their work... it gets pretty disheartening...**

 **.**

 **Until next time! (Which will be in 4-ish days)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

"Enchanting things is surprisingly fun..." I mumble to myself as I look down at the small pebble I placed at the center of an elaborate magic circle I had carved into the dirt. "Now I just need to add what type of enchantment I want..."

I grab a small stick and etch a fire symbol in some of the gaps of the magic circle I made, then I fill up the rest with small symbols for grimm. I lift up the rock and do a small swirl on the ground it had been placed on before laying it back down.

"Now to add a bit of mag-"

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asks behind me.

A tree explodes as one of my delayed fire runes go off.

I turn around to look at whoever snuck up on me to see it is Red... with her fucking massive backpack...

"Stuff..." I answer. "What are YOU doing out here?"

"Stuff..." She answers.

"Ah... I see..." I say in a small deadpan tone.

She walks over to me and looks at the circle on the ground.

"What'cha drawin?" She asks.

"Nothing much..." I awkwardly shrug.

"Are you practicing maaagic?" She questions as she looks at me.

"Magic isn't real..." I answer on reflex.

"OOOOH- is that right?" She asks. "Tell that to your Sword, Bracelet, Ring and Necklace..."

"Fine... fuck it... I am practicing magic..." I say as I look back to the circle. "Please leave me... I need concentration..."

"Teach me..." She commands.

"Wha- no..." I answer back almost immediately. "Leave me... I am trying to make a doom rock that instantly kills all grimm..."

"Y-you know enchanting?!" She stutters. "Now you HAVE to teach me..."

"I don't 'have' to do anything..." I answer back.

"I will give you a 50% discount at my shop..." She says.

"You have a shop?" I ask "is that why you carry all that shit around?!"

"Yes..." She says as she lays her backpack in front of her... as it unfolds into a table...

"That is some black magic right there... how does a BACKPACK become a table like this?!" I shout.

"I think we can come to an agreement..." She says, ignoring my question. "You can sell me magic items, then I can re-sell them at a later date for more profit... allowing me to buy more magic items from you..."

"What makes you think I actually NEED money?" I ask.

"I picked up some high tier atlas tech the last time I was over there..." She says.

"I'm listening..." I say as I give her my full attention.

"Oh yeah, I have tons of cool stuff... I picked up a few Delayed Cores while I was there, basically they allow you to store the power of dust crystals and release it in one large burst..." She says as she reaches around in a small pack that was left over from when the backpack was transformed.

"I don't see how that is better than just exploding a du-" I begin.

"Dust CRYSTALS... it's plural... and most grimm could easily survive a dust explosion... but if you pack all of that power in the area if a pebble and launch it at high speeds... things start to get a little deadlier..." She explains.

"Ah... when you said 'large burst' I thought you meant like packing all of the dust in a small area and THEN exploding it... like some sort of bomb..." I say.

"Nope..." She answers as she pulls out a few small battery-shaped tubes that are about 4 inches long and have the diameter of a quarter, a small glass meter on the side that is empty and looks like a slightly thicker thermometer with green at the bottom, yellow in the middle, and red nearing the top, a few wires poking out of one end and a convex lens on the other.

"huh..." I hum. "That looks like something I could use actually..."

"That'll be 60000 Lien for the set of 4 please!" Red exclaims in a chipper attitude. "Or... if you teach me magic... 30000..."

I sigh. "Ugh fine..."

I pull out a laser pistol and place it on the table then place 3 rainbow magika dust crystals beside it.

"OOOOOOH!" She shouts as she watches the dust change color and spark slightly.

"Basically, this has a chance to actually unlock your magical container... a thing that all people have... they just don't know how to use it..." I say in a dull, bored tone. "what you do is, place the dust crystal in the weapon, then shoot it and you may unlock your magic- wait... how do you even know about magic?!"

"I read some books that told of magical artifacts and I actually found a few..." She explains.

"O-kay?" I say as more of a question then a confirmation. "How did you know I knew magic?!"

"Your sword, ring, bracelet, and necklace..."

"…"

She grabs the gun and loads one of the dust crystals into it as she aims it at the dirt roughly 30 feet to the side of us.

 ***BZZZTEW***

The laser fired, but the barrel of it starts smoking slightly.

"Ah... it looks like the older laser weaponry can't really handle magika rainbow dust..." I note to myself. "You should be able to get 3 shots out of it though..."

"I... don't feel any different..." She says.

"I mean... yeah... it is a 15% chance PER shot... and I have a few more if these don't work..." I say as I start counting out lien.

She loads another dust crystal and fires that as well... "Hot hot hot..." She whimpers as she tosses the gun between her hands a few times as she waits for it to cool to a reasonable temperature.

"Once more..." She whispers to herself as I lay the now counted lien down on the backpack table, scooping the delayed cores into my pockets, placing them in my inventory.

She reloads and fires again, this time the barrel of the gun melting slightly as she drops it, the heat getting unbearable.

She starts glowing slightly as a few sparkling particles circle around her then flow into her chest.

"I... feel strange..." She states.

"Welcome to ma-" the ground starts to rumble where she had last shot the laser pistol and the ground starts to expand outwards.

"Deathstalker... 100%…" I say as the ground rumbles once more and stops.

A LARGE CLAW PUNCHES THROUGH THE EARTH

"I FUCKING CALLED IT!" I shout as chunks of earth start flying everywhere as the deathstalker frees itself from the ground.

 **Deathstalker Level 65**

 **66500/66500 Hp**  
 **6000/6000 Mp**

 **400 Str**  
 **50 Dex**  
 **600 Vit**  
 **40 Int**  
 **40 Wis**  
 **5 Luc**

I look over to Red. "So, uh... you wanna like... piss off... so I can fight this thing with 100% of my power..."

Her backpack is already folded. "We will continue this conversation at a later date..." She says as she turns 180 degrees on one foot and runs down the path back to the city.

'at least Steve is empowering the dragon king's gauntlet...'

 **[Flashback]**

'did you just fucking say 'flashback' you fuckin triangle-WOOOOAH' ***Woosh***

* * *

'huh... let's take a look at Steve's levels and stuff really quick...'

 **Name: Steve**  
 **Race: Lesser Grimm Dragon**  
 **Level: 25: 84.3%**

 **9000/9000 Hp**  
 **6000/6000 Mp**

 **Stats:**  
 **Str: 85**  
 **Dex: 80**  
 **Vit: 100**  
 **Int: 100**  
 **Wis: 50**  
 **Luck: 5**  
 **Points: 0**

 **Hpr: 90 Every 30 Seconds.**  
 **Mpr 22.4 Every 15 Seconds**

 **Respawn Time: 30 Days.**

 **Attacks:**  
 **Bite 450+ Str*2.5**  
 **Claw 200+ Str*1.5**  
 **Tail Slap 160+Str*2**

 **Armor: 300**

 **Abilities:**

 **000 (Base) Armor: -150 Damage From Attacks**  
 **000 (Base) Breath Weapon: Can Shoot Acid At A Single Target Dealing Int+1400% (Cost: 1500 Mp)**  
 **000 (Base) Improved Health: Health Is Multiplied By 2**  
 **000 (Base) Double Skill Points: Amount Of Skill Points Gained Is Doubled**

 **001 (Starter) Extra Skill Points: +60 base skill points on top of the starter Skill Points. (Already doubled)**

 **002: (50+ Int) Mana Hoard: Maximum Mana Is Increased By 50%**

 **003 (50+ Wis) Mana Recharger Mpr is increased to 4% of max every 15 Seconds**

 **004: (100+ Int) Mana Hoard 2: Maximum Mana Is Increased By 50% Again**

 **005: (50+ Str) Stronger Strikes: Attacks Deal Extra .5* Str**

 **006: (50+ Vitality) Vicious Vitality: Multiply Hp By an extra .5**

 **007: (100+ Vit): Vicious Vitality 2: Hp is Multiplied .5 Further**

 **008: (Lv 5) Empowered Breath: Breath Weapon Can Deal An Extra 1000% Damage In Exchange For A 30 Second Cooldown**

 **009: (Lv 10) Extra Armor: Gains An Extra 150 Armor**

 **010: (Lv 15) Shaped Breath: Breath Can Now Be Used As A 30 Foot Cone To Harm Multiple Targets.**

 **011: (Lv 20) Skulking Shadows: May Enter The Shadow Of A Creature Or Object.**

 **012: (Lv 25) Dominate Grimm: May Spend 3000 Mp To Dominate A Grimm Of The Familiar's Level+5 Or Lower.**

 **013: (Special Ability) Shadowborn: When In A Shadow Of An Unattended Object, Or And Object Held By A Willing Creature, The Familiar May Enter It, Giving The Object Temporary (Until The Familiar Leaves) Mythical Properties.**

'yep... I pretty much made him a god...'

 **[GET HIM TO POSESS THE GAUNTLET!]**

'what why?'

 **[JUST DO IT! YOU MIGHT GAIN EXTRA USES PER DAAAAAY]**

'that seriously can't be the only reason, right?'

 **[the... thing it is base off of, basically has a dragon spirit inside the gauntlet...]** she quietly whispers.

'okay...'

 **Dragon King's Gauntlet (Empowered) (Minor Artifact):**

 **User can absorb magical attacks from enemies or just give his own mana to the gauntlet to activate its effects. When absorbing a magical attack, the caster must burn a quarter of the mana cost of the spell to negate the damage of it as It is drawn into the gauntlet.**

 **Mp: 30000/30000**

 **Ability 1: Boost: Cost: 1 Gem (10000 Mp) (Usable 3 Times Per Day Without Mana Cost) (Usable An Unlimited Amount Of Times Per Day)**  
 **Temporarily Increase Str, Dex, and int (for the purposes of magical damage) By 25 For 1 Minute... (Stackable)**

 **Ability 2: Explosion Cost: 2 Gems (20000 Mp) (Usable Once Per Day Without Mana Cost Not Effecting The Max Times It Can Be Used.)(Usable 5 times per day)**  
 **Create a purple beam of energy that deals (Int+100)+4000% (Not affected by any skills or titles that increase the damage of you magical attack unless specifically stated)**

 **Ability 3: Dragon King's Scale Mail: Cost: 3 Gems (30000 Mp) (Usable Twice Per Day)**  
 **Boost once (As the ability), gain damage reduction 500, and flight for 300 seconds.**

'wow... you were actually right... huh... now it is even more powerful...'

 **[Heh... I know...]**

* * *

 **Ost:** **Touhou 8 IN - Love-Colored Master Spark** **【** **Intense Symphonic Metal Cover** **】**

I activate aroura and summon in my gauntlet.

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{DRAGON KING'S SCALE MAIL!}**

 **{EXPLOSION!}**

'always open with your most deadly move... unless it cripples you and you have more enemies to face...'

The beam flies towards the deathstalker and cleaves off a few of its legs as it flies past its claw. A sickening crunching sound passes through the forest as new legs grow from the old stumps.

'you fuckin what?'

 **Deathstalker Level 65**

 **64773/66500 Hp**  
 **0/6000 Mp**

'ah... it burned... mp... to heal... fuck...'

I equip my katana, flipping the sheath over as I flash step towards the deathstalker, drawing my sword as I fly past... cutting off one of the newly regenerated limbs as I land behind it.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

 **Sean Chro Level 39**

 **HP: 4010/4010**  
 **AP: 4010/4010**  
 **MP: 3197/6952**

 **Strength: 36 +84% +100 = 166**  
 **Dexterity: 100+84% +120 = 304**  
 **Vitality: 12 +84% = 22**  
 **Intelligence: 80 +84% = 147 (247)**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 50**

 **Deathstalker Level 65**

 **52745/66500 Hp**  
 **0/6000 Mp**

'holy shit this thing is tanky...'

It tries to take a swing at me, but I use the wings my armor had given me to fly up above it.

'but can this thing survive a nuke...'

I gather my magical energy in front of me and summon a trifecta rune, then place a weakness rune on top of the deathstalker's head.

I gather all 5 of my delayed lightning bolt runes in front of me, one after another. "BOOM TIME!" I shout as I launch all 5 through the trifecta rune and down onto the weakness rune.

 ***KZZT-BOOOOOOOOOM***

I make the ground shake as a massive 20-foot-wide crater is the only thing left of the deathstalker, all trees with in 25 feet the edge of the crater being blown down and a small mushroom cloud of dust is slowly flying up into the sky.

 **Ost: end**

'huh... I don't think that fight was really 'ost' worthy...'

 **Level Up x2**

"I am overpowered as fuck..." I say to myself as I land at the edge of the crater and dispel my armor, gauntlet, and sword.

"like legit... that attack probably could have leveled several city blocks..."

 **[more like a single city block and several buildings nearby... but sure... op af...]**

 **A Racial Ability Has Been Unlocked**

'Oh?'

 **Vampiric Eyes 4000(2000) Mp Per Person.**  
 **"Look into my eyes!"**  
 **When people gaze into your eyes, you can use this ability to give yourself a chance to command them or make them forget about certain things. 5% chance to work on someone 10 levels above you or higher, 25% chance to work on someone at your level through 9 levels higher, 50% chance to work on those 1-19 levels below your level. 75% chance to succeed against people who are 20-40 levels below your level and 100% chance to work on those 41+ levels below your level. (Does not function on those with silver eyes or others of vampiric blood.)**

'oh... neat... mind control... I think I can see why vampires are labeled as 'villains'...'

 **[mind domination... that could be useful...]** Neptune says as she winks at me.

'…'

'gonna ignore that …'

"Back to town I go..." I say as I shrug slightly and turn away from the massive crater.

* * *

'hmmm... what to do now...' I think as I continue walking through the streets, always walking through the shadier parts of town looking for a good fight.

 **[you could always pick up some food...]**

'hmm... seems legit... I'll do that... but what to get...'

 **[don't fucking look at me, I don't know what you want...]**

'eh... I'll get a pizza...'

 **[sounds good... also... you have been followed by HER for the last 5 minutes...]**

'you fucking what?'

I glace over my shoulder to see nothing.

 **[PFFT- you fell for it! now you will be super fucking jumpy and stuff...]**

'…'

I see a head poke around the corner of a building then once she sees that I am looking at her darts back behind cover.

 **[holy shit... I was just trying to bullshit you...]**

'wow... at least she hasn't tried to murder me yet...'

 **[you think you should parkour up that wall beside you?]**

'maybe...'

I sigh, turn around, then continue walking... before darting into an alley I was passing and using a few gravity runes to leap up the wall.

'I don't think she would be able to follow me now... so that's good...'

I start leaping building to building for a while before landing in front of a pizza place.

'gonna get stuffed crust... that shit is godly...'

 **[Really? Huh...]**

After buying a pizza I decided to go home.

'hmmm... Qrow stated that we are going to have some sort of 'test' before we leave for cristma- winter break... I swear if we have to fight Ursa Major I am just going to nuke it... fuck hiding my semblance... I don't want my friends to get fucking MAULED like I did that one time... unlike me... they can't survive even one well-placed slash without aura...'

I open my apartment, closing the door behind me and walk into the kitchen.

"June! I'm home!" I exclaim as I lay the box of pizza down on the kitchen counter. "And I brought food!"

"FOOOD!" she shouts as she vaults the counter with one fluid movement and lands beside me. "Yes! Pizza! I hope it is stuffed crust..."

"It is..." I confirm.

"YEEEES!" She shouts.

'see, at least SOMEBODY gets the power of stuffed crust...'

 **[Oi! Fuck you!]**

'you wish...'

 **[I do...]**

'…'

 **[…]**

'…'

 **[…]**

'did you just fuckin-'

 **[Yes...]**

'…'

'STOP! YOU VIOLATED THE LAW! PAY THE COURT A FINE OR SERVE YOUR SENTENCE! '

* * *

 **Next chapter is the start of the two part I am really proud of! I can't wait to see what people think!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "** **Is Steve a reference to Vehicon Steve?"**

 **.**

 **Wh- no... Steve is just a super generic name that I thought would be funny to call a dragon... considering most dragons have names like "** **Tondrynth, Bringer Of Death" or "Dydros, The Dark" nah, it's just fuckin steve m8...**

 **.**

 **Creed: "** **so I'm guessing that sean is going to make ozpin let him go to beacon the same year as ruby. But if you do pleas don't make it where he is a extra member of team rwby. maby the same as june"**

 **.**

 **1: Sean Has PLAN**  
 **2: Sean will have his own team...**  
 **3: No comment**

 **.**

 **6011: "Sean becomes a stalker and gets a stalker in the same chapter. what are the odds *LOL*"**

 **.**

 **Not very likely... but it happened anyway...**

 **.**

 **Steve: "He should so drop Steve on Qrow for s*** and giggles. Sometime after he asks him to see what his new item does and first boosts himself up to fighting on Qrow's level even if it takes time and then adds the buff is about run out so p!ease suck a dragon d*** and drops Steve. Only to learn the reason Steve is upset is Steve is female."**

 **.**

 **Can confirm, Steve is NOT female... Steve is a dragon...**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "For some reason, I have a sneaking suspicion that Neo was the one who Sean saved. Lots of fan theories pin her as one of the maidens since we don't know the specifics of her semblance and a lot of interpretations of it make it seem like it's one of the most broken things ever which apparently means that it's powered by magic. Then again, we saw no mention of Roman anywhere in there, but this could be before she started working for him. I dunno. Or I could be completely wrong and be thrown for a loop when you reveal who it actually was.**

 **For some reason, I'm imagining a situation where Salem is interacting with Sean through a Grimm and they start battle-flirting with each other coupled with copious amounts of snark-to-snark combat because Salem lives for that s***, yo. My brain is weird.**

 **Casey Lee Williams is a dimension hopper, lol. Explains a lot."**

 **.**

 **1: Sneaking suspicion eh?**

 **2: PFFFT nah...**

 **3: it does explain a lot, doesn't it... I mean... it is clear that Ruby was listening to 'Red Like Roses' in episode one... if that song exists in that world... so does 'I Burn'… and 'I Burn' is basically a massive meme song...**

 **.**

 **Waffle: "WOW just...wow"**

 **.**

 **Wow about what?**

 **.**

 **Draco: "Dose anyone else get feeling that by the time he gets to beacon he will be able to one-shot a Dragon**

 **oh... I kind of feel sorry for Cinder... Not really"**

 **.**

 **PFFFT naaah... it'll be fine... Cinder will just summon Tiamat and everything will be okedoke as she fucking murders everything.**

 **.**

 **Mr. Rex: "The destroyer of the universe, maker of havoc, bringer of death... STEVE!"**

 **.**

 **^ this guy gets it**

 **.**

 **And that is the end to this chapter of The Remnant Gamer, I'll see you all in 4-ish days!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

 **(Now Rated M Because Stalker Girl Has No Chill...)**

* * *

Ruby, Tulip and I are currently walking through the forest...

"Freaking Qrow with his 'Oh! This test is simple... just go out and capture a grimm...' Sure... easy for a full-fledged huntsman..." I mumble to myself.

"You really don't like this test..." Ruby notes.

"Yeah, I don't see why it is so bad... Qrow said that as long as they are alive we get points... so basically, he told us to maim every Grimm we come across!" Tulip exclaims.

"I mean sure... but we are just going to abuse the fact that my semblance can summon chains basically at will... I do have a few lightning bolt runes prepared... to weaken anything super strong that may be around... like an Ursa or King Taijitu... but it is kind of just an annoying fetch quest..." I grumble.

 ***Click***

The ground clicks ominously.

"Oh... that is just spooky..." I say to myself as I look down at the ground.

"Why did you stop-?" Ruby asks as she and Tulip stop beside me.

 ***Clic-CREEEEEEEEK***

The floor opens up and we fall down a 30 foot shaft, the door above us closing behind us.

I land face first on the stone floor, Ruby and Tulip landing ON me.

"AH! My Spine!" I wince.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sean!" Tulip exclaims as she gets off of me.

"Owww..." Ruby quietly mumbles. "Where are we?"

"You are... sitting on me... please get off..." I wheeze out.

"Oh!" She says as she quickly stands. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's fine... I say as I stand up then turn around to look at them only for Ruby and Tulip to gasp.

"S-Sean... Y-your..." Tulip begins.

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR EYES ARE GLOOOWING!" Ruby exclaims as she gets really close to my face. "That is so cool!"

I take a small step back.

"You can actually see us?" Tulip asks. "I can't see anything- except your eyes that is..."

"Yeah... I can see..." I say as I take a quick look around this small water well type pit, a singular door leading to the south.

"Let's see if I can get us out of here..." I say to myself as I summon a teleportation rune below us.

 ***Fzzt***

The floor lights up briefly before my magic fizzles out and the circle shatters.

"That..." I begin. "Is not good..."

'Neptune... what is the situation...'

 **[you are in an Anti-Magic Zone... it seems like you have fallen into some sort of ancient crypt of something... basically... expect traps and chests full of loot...]**

"W-why didn't your semblance work?" Ruby stutters. "A-are we trapped down here?!"

'anything I could use?'

 **[your magic items, delayed runes, and familiars should still work... as the anti-magic field basically targets your magical container and stops mana from leaving it... it can't do anything to magic items or delayed runes because magical items don't have a 'magical container' and your delayed runes have already been cast... your familiars won't be able to use magic though...]**

"Okay... so we have a TIIINY problem..." I say as I look over to them. "But it SHOULD be fine... because I have kind of prepared for a situation like this..."

'ugh... this place is too small to summon Steve to fly us out...'

I pull out two sticks from my inventory and bend them slightly.

 ***Crack***

They start emitting a fair bit of light. "One for you..." I hand one to Ruby. "and one for you..." I say as I hand the other to Tulip.

"Glow... sticks?" Tulip asks. "Seriously?"

"It is so cool!" Ruby exclaims.

"I am not even going to question what sort of black magic you did to make these sticks glow like this... or why you had two large sticks in your pocket..." Tulip says as she examines the stick I gave her.

I pull out my scroll and turn it on. "Tch... no signal..." I look up and start explaining the situation

"Now, I am going to say this one time... DO NOT recklessly go through this place... it is DEFINANTLY full of traps... so be careful... and we will get out of this alive... I can't use healing runes to heal you if you get hurt, so if you get seriously wounded here you will probably die..."

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, I know... depressing thought... but I am saying this for your safety..." I say as I observe the door leading out of the well.

 **Door: Just a regular door...**

I open the door slowly and peer into the next room... which is a small corridor that seems to go on for about 20 feet before turning to the right.

 **Observe has leveled up x3**

I motion for them to follow me as I slowly start walking forward, observing the floor ties as I do so.

"Trap..." I state as I leap over a tile and wait for them to join me on the other side.

We turn the corner to see an iron door at the end of another 10 feet, the door rusty and looks to have been unused for hundreds of years...

"This is kind of scary..." Ruby mumbles to herself.

'hmm... the door isn't trapped...'

I creep over to the door, watching the floor tiles as I do, and slowly open it... meeting a pretty big room... in the center of the room, is a large stone table with an old dry-rotted wooden chair, with several books placed on the table, a few mystically being in great condition.

 **Observe has leveled up x2**

I do a quick observation of the room, realize that it has no traps I slowly walk over to the table and look at the books.

'Observe'

 **Cult of The Dragon King: This book tells of a cult that worships a powerful necromancer who had enough power to slaughter dragons and revive them on a whim... he granted some of the more powerful members artifacts of legend he had created from the souls and bodies of dragons, a total of 8 were created and handed out to the cult's most loyal members.**

'neato...'

 **Artifacts of The Dragon King: This book tells of all 8 of the artifacts created by The Dragon King, The Gauntlet of The Dragon King, The** **Equinox Grail, The Horn of Hatred, The Shadow Skull, The Mask of Greed, The Staff of Storms, The Sword of The Void and finally, The Primal Pillar. (Please actually read the book for more information)**

'huh... I already have one...'

 **A Quest Has Been Started:**

 **Cult Of The Dragon King:**

 **Ancient enemies of the past rise...**

 **Colect all of the Artifacts of The Dragon King: 1/8 [ ]**  
 **Kill any cult members that are still alive: [ ]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **? [ ]**

 **Rewards: 1,000,000 Exp, The Artifacts of The Dragon King, ? Title**  
 **Bonus Reward: ?, ?**

 **Observe has leveled up**

I reach my gauntleted hand over the table to grab the books and the entire ruins start rumbling.

The rumbling slowly evolves into shaking that make Ruby and Tulip lose their balance and fall slightly, I seem to be unaffected however.

I glance around the room as it still shakes, looking down to Tulip and Ruby who are sitting or kneeling on the ground in terror.

The shaking abruptly stops.

I quickly help Ruby and Tulip to their feet and 'pocket' the books on the table.

"that was... even more ominous than the clicking trap-door floor..." I say as I glance over to a door that continues into the ruins.

"Wh-what was that?" Tulip asks

I walk over to the door, check it for traps, then continue through it, down a hallways that bends to the left in roughly 30 feet.

"Eh, I dunno... but we can't leave the way we came in... and this is the only way..." I say as Tulip and Ruby follow me.

"H-how can you not be scared?!" Ruby stutters.

"Oh, I have been through worse than this..." I say as I casually step over a floor tile with a skull on it. "Trap by the way..."

 **Observe has leveled up x2**

Ruby and Tulip carefully step over the tile as well. "Like what?" Tulip asks.

"Uh... I almost died at the age of 4 by getting mauled by an Ursa Major... was just sitting in a pool of my own blood... waiting for it to finish me off... but thankfully, I was saved from death... via the Ursa getting its neck snapped..." I say as I duck under a couple of cobwebs.

"W-" Tulip begins but stays quiet for a while.

"…" Ruby also has nothing to say after that.

"Yep... that was probably the worst thing I have ever been through but the SECOND... is actually something that happened shortly after I met Ruby..." I say as we turn the corner of the hallway

"Oh?" Ruby asks.

"Remember that one time when I that one grimm raid thing was going on and your father took us all to your house?" I ask.

"Yeeees?" Ruby cautiously says.

"Do you remember a horrifying shriek that may have happened outside after I left?" I ask.

Her pupils shrink with terror as she looks down and shivers slightly.

"I had to fight what made that sound..." I say as we come to a new metal door.

Ruby lets out a shaky breath as I open the door, my 'observe' deeming it as safe to open.

 **Observe has leveled up**

"oh... an armory..." I say as I look at the sword racks lining the walls, the spears and swords that had been on them rusted and rotten away.

The path splits into three different directions... one to the right, one to the left, and one forward. I go to the left door and open it... to see a caved in hallway...

I go to the right door to find a small office, and after a few minutes of searching around, we find nothing.

I open the final door going forward, the path curving off to the left, I look at the walls to see multiple wonderfully crafted carved skulls and other symbols line the walls as the path continues.

 **[ch ch ch ha ha ha]**

'stop it...'

* * *

'okay... he is at school... so now I need to make it so I can get inside easily...'

I pick the lock to his front door and creep inside, quietly closing the door behind me.

'the window sounds good...'

I creep over to the window and unlock it, making sure I can open it without much effort.

I quietly stop at the couch and sniff the pillow and blanket laying there...

'ah... he smells so good...'

'soon my love... I will confess to you... and if you say no I swear to Monty ill cut a bitch! Or just kidnap you... that sounds fun...' I think to myself as caress his pillow.

I smile slightly before frowning.

'I don't get why he keeps running whenever he sees me... maybe he can sense what I want to do with him and he goes all 'fuck that shit! I'm too young to get raped!'... or maybe he is just super awkward around girls and avoids them like the plague... what do I know!'

'…'

'I wonder If he would wake up if I snuck in here at night...' I think to myself as I tap my chin. 'I mean... it is the least I could do for him as thanks for stopping my potential molestation... but his race is also a bonus...'

'hmmm...'

"Well... I think I stayed here long enough..." I whisper to myself as I stand from where I had sit down.

"SOOOON" I whisper as I start giggling slightly. 'but now... let's go do something fun...'

I walk out through the door and close it behind me, climbing up the side of the apartment and starting to leap building to building in the direction of the slums of patch.

* * *

'ah! Look! A mugging!' I think to myself as I sit on top of a building overlooking an alley.

'the tricks to getting away with murder are pretty simple when you actually think about it... always target someone who won't be missed... Never leave a body or any evidence... no witnesses... It makes it seem like they just go on a permanent trip... that's why I always target criminals... they won't be missed, I can make the body disappear, and they like to run away from or kill any witnesses...'

"I-I-I don't want any trouble." A man in a suit stutters to the man who is currently holding a knife to his throat.

"Your watch, your lien, and your scroll... or I'll take your life..." A thug growls out to the man.

"H-here you go..." The man whimpers as he takes out his wallet, takes off his watch and pulls out his scroll, handing all three items to the burly man.

"Heh..." The thug chuckles as he jams the knife into the man's throat and books it deeper into the alley, or he would have if he hadn't tripped on seemingly nothing.

"Wha?" He unintelligently questions, but that confusion is quickly replaced by pure agony as he starts bleeding from his eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and even from underneath his fingernails.

"AAAAAAAAAA"

I smile slightly as I watch his blood slowly pool below him as a small bit of it floats up off the ground in a small orb, turning into a sharp tip that jams itself into his legs a couple of times.

He shouts in pure pain and terror as the dagger stabs once more into his leg and seems to disappear... back into his bloodstream... he passes out from the pain of what basically was having a load of tiny shards of glass course through his veins, making his body seem like it was on fire and creating massive bruises all over his body as he starts bleeding internally.

I start humming as I watch from above, his breaths getting slower... and slower... and slower... till it eventually stops.

'and now for my personal favorite part...'

"Pop..." I say as I raise my hand and clench my fist, causing the guy to explode into a load of gore, then I do it again, causing the small meaty bits to get even smaller, then again, again, then again... till I have what is basically a large globe of blood and bone flakes.

I gently guide it into a nearby storm drain, watching as it quickly disappears.

"Ah... what a wonderful day..." I say to myself as I climb down and, with a gloved hand, pick up the stolen wallet, pocketing the lien and golden watch. "Now, let's go get ice cream!"

* * *

I shiver. 'I don't like this feeling...'

We enter a large room; the walls have tons of small slightly glowing arcane runes carved out of a dark slate.

We all shiver slightly as a man stands up from a throne on the other side of room, releasing an unbearable amount of killing intent. He has long white hair, pale white skin, he is wearing a black trench coat with leather trousers, he has black gloves on each of his hands that spike up towards his elbows and stop about half way up his forearm.

He opens his eyes to reveal two blood red iris that shimmer across the 40 or so feet between us.

"ah... I see the gauntlet has found a new owner..." He states in a high and mighty tone. "I was woken up for this? Pathetic..."

"The fact that YOU a filthy half breed who has no faith in Stagrim Dragon King can even use the power offends me greatly... so... ill start by wiping your tainted blood off the face of the earth..." He monologues.

"H-half breed?" Ruby stutters.

"Ah... another blemish upon our perfect world... a silver eyed warrior... who hasn't even tapped into her power yet... shame..." He says as he glances over to Ruby. "And you... nothing but pathetic cattle for my people to hunt..." He looks over to Tulip.

"Hunt?" Tulip asks.

"You can't even achieve the transformation of that gauntlet, now can you?" He asks me.

"…"

I catch sight of an amulet around his neck, a small skull roughly the size of a chicken egg, made from onyx with two sapphire eyes...

'observe'

 **The Shadow Skull (Minor Artifact)**  
 **Gives the user almost perfect control of shadows, basically cutting the cost of casting spells that use shadows by 50% and increasing the damage by 100%**

 **Ability 1: ?**  
 **?**

 **Ability 2: ?**  
 **?**

 **Ability 3: ?**  
 **?**

"Ah! Staying silent..." He says. "I guess I won't have to listen to your worthless words half-breed..."

He creates a sword made completely of shadows. "Your inability to use magic here just proves you lack faith... it is my duty as an inquisitor to reclaim the gauntlet from your filthy hands..."

"M-magic?" "W-what?" Ruby and Tulip stutter.

"Ruby... Tulip... you need to get back into the hallway... now..." I say in a low tone.

"What is the most painful way for me to kill you..." The man hums to himself.

He chuckles darkly before continuing in a sing-songy tone. "Oooh I know..."

"Die..." He growls out as he raises a hand towards me.

I fall to my hands and knees, my gauntleted hand clanking down on the stone floor, and violently cough out a large amount of blood.

 **[well... that attack didn't even touch your aura... so this is goodbye I guess... for what it is worth... this has been a pretty fun ride...]**

"SEAN!" Ruby and Tulip shout at the same time.

I look at the ground and sigh once 'this is where it is going to end, huh... not only did I kill myself, but I killed my two best friends as well...'

 **Your Semblance Has Been Unlocked**

* * *

 **AYYYE HOLY SHIT CLIFFHANGERS YO!**

 **The next chapter is gonna be pretty neat, so look out for that!**

 **And now for the guest reviews:**

 **The dude: "Is there going to be a pairing? Since the MC is a SI? Because if i were to find myself as a SI with the gamer power in a fantasy world, i would like to hookup with a beautiful lady and also become a awesome badass. It is fine too, if you don't want to go to the trouble of writing romance into the story. Just wanted to know if a pairing will happen or not."**

 **.**

 **Short answer: Yes...**

 **.**

 **6011: "Sean x nep confirmed"**

 **.**

 **Pft nah... she is going to chill out with her innuendo speech bullshit when Sean actually gets a girlfriend (With her as the focal point, she will still flat out tell Sean to go fuck his girlfriend)**

 **.**

 **Mr Rex: "I feel like Sean is going to put Juane through a workout from hell in Beacon...Sorry Jaune"**

 **.**

 **Sean is going to make sure Juane isn't a fucking idiot *Cough* Pyrrha *Cough* but that is about it...**

 **.**

 **Creed: "I kind of don't want Sean to unlock team rwby's magic, especially Weiss...She's a B**CH"**

 **.**

 **He probably wont unlock ALL of team Rwby's magic, just Ruby's... also, yes, Weiss is a bitch...**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Lol"**

 **.**

…

 **.**

 **Anonymous:" "F*** you!"**  
 **"F*** you!"**  
 **"F*** you!"**  
 **"My room, ten minutes."**

 **So it was Red, lol. That fail's on me.**

 **EKSU-PURO-SION! I just can't stop hearing Megumin shouting that whenever Sean uses that. Don't get it? Watch Konosuba. 'S gold.**

 **Stuffed crust... meh, I can get behind that. Personally I prefer deep dish with diced sausages and other assorted meats, but that's just me. I'd chomp.**

 **Sean taking advice from Sans for the deathstalker. "Always confused me why people never use their strongest attack first." Good boi.**

 **I feel like Qrow would actually do it just to screw around with him. He'd provide supervision to make sure that nobody actually died, but until then, he'd sit around on the sidelines drinking his a** off and watching the curb-stomping happen. Whoever the victim and the stomper actually are is irrelevant.**

 **The last line. That f*** last line. (Reminds me of 'A Day at the Office with Captain Falcon,' but that's only because I never played Skyrim.)"**

 **.**

 **Don't know how to respond to that... (Yes, I know it was a tfs joke)**

 **Red was NOT the stalker...**

 **Konosuba is grand!**

 **Pizzahut stuffed crust is just the best tho... meatlovers is also fucking GREAT...**

 **Doyouwanttohaveabadtom?**

 **Nah, it's a 'go out and catch a thing for points'**

 **IT WAS OBLIVION YOU FUCKIN- RRRRAHDHAIDHFIAGIUY**

 **.**

 **swordmaster771: have to say I was surprised by this**  
 **1\. the humor is very enjoyable**  
 **2\. main character isn't instantly OP**  
 **3\. characters have fun and interesting personalities**

 **Overall, I went into this with low expectations (not your fault, not many rwby gamer fics are well done in my opinion) but I'm pleasant surprised great job dude**  
 **Can't wait to see more! :)**  
 **Sincerely,**  
 **Me**

 **.**

 **Wow... thanks... that means a lot actually...**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "** **I was joking about Vehicon ST33V3. The thing you said about Craig and Steeve having super generic names is the same joke as Vehicon ST33V3. Just look at Kevin in White Sheep. White Sheep is a fic written by Coeur Al'Aran and in it the wyern of Mount Gleen is named Kevin. Funny stuff"**

 **.**

 **Well... you got me into another story... cool I guess...**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "** **so, is the MC actually gonna turn someone into his puppet with his new brainwashing powers or not?"**

 **.**

 **No...**

 **.**

 **UNTIL NEXTIME~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

 **(A/n: Aye lmao today is my birthday! Here is my gift to you I guess... cause that's how it works I guess... also you want to play the song below this... I made the fight work slightly with the music! Also it's just a kickass (as the name says) song that you can look up without the Japanese symbols at the start...)**

* * *

 **Ost:** **|Kickass|** **東方** **[Instrumental/Orchestra/Heavy Metal] S.H.O - The Daughter of Eurus**

 **Your Semblance Has Been Unlocked**

 **Bar Shift (Semblance) (Active) (Level: Max)**

 **You may shift your Hp, Ap, and Mp to other bars, such as adding your Mana to your Health to regenerate it or draining your Aura to unleash more magical attacks. You can transfer points on a 1 for 1 basis.**

"Hmmm... you are still alive... you are fairly durable..." The vampire in front of me hums as he slowly starts walking towards us from his throne. "How about a make you watch as I torture your friends to death... that sounds fun..."

Blood drips from my nose and mouth at an almost halted rate.

 **Count** **Draven Zadactus Level 60**

 **3213/3213 Hp**  
 **11243/11243 Ap**  
 **6050/6250 Mp**

 **76 Str**  
 **153 Dex**  
 **85 Vit**  
 **50 (96) Int**  
 **40 Wis**  
 **10 Luc**

"But first ill make you watch as I purge them of their innocence!" He shouts as he continues to walk closer.

"no..." I growl as I slowly try to get to my feet, blood spewing from my mouth slightly as I move.

"Oh? You are trying to fight me?" Draven mocks as he stands 5 feet in front of me. "you took a full blast from my Skull and you are still able to move... how quant..."

I manage to stand up, placing my hands on my knees to keep my balance.

"I won't let you touch them..." I mumble to myself as my body starts rapidly healing.

"S-Sean..." Ruby mumbles, tears threatening to spill out of the corners of her eyes.

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me?" He asks cockily as he boreally swings his shadow sword beside him.

I take a shaky step forward, my body wracked with pain as I collapse to my knees, more blood spewing from my mouth.

I place my gauntleted hand on the floor and push myself back to a standing position.

"I-I will beat you..." I grit through the pain and agony, my wounds rapidly healing.

I take one more step forward as I clench my gauntleted hand.

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{DRAGON KING'S SCALE MAIL!}**

The daedric-esque armor comes to life around me, the two shadowy wings on the back the armor extending outward, causing the wind around me to blow outwards.

"Hmm... You can use it..." He hums.

I blast across the short distance between us in less than a second, cracking the ground where I had stood, my fist impacting his cheek and causing him to go flying backwards hitting his throne.

He stands up, a cloud of darkness surrounding him as he growls. "I will make you suffer..."

The darkness explodes outward as he rockets forward, his fist impacting my arms as I bring them up to block.

 **Count** **Draven Zadactus Level 60**

 **3213/3213 Hp**  
 **11039/11243 Ap**  
 **5688/6250 Mp**

 **76 Str**  
 **201 Dex**  
 **85 Vit**  
 **50 (96) Int**  
 **40 Wis**  
 **10 Luc**

 ***CREEEEAK***

The metal of my gauntlets creak from the force of his attack, then I slap his hands away and punch him extremely hard in the stomach, sending him sliding backwards about 10 feet, using the wings on the armor to fly quickly after him, I attempt to knee him in the face, which he dodges by leaning back slightly, I land behind him as he summons a shadow sword and tries to stab it into my spine.

I spin around, the side of my gauntleted hand smashing into the side of the sword, causing to soar harmlessly past me as I punch him in the side of the head with my other hand.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Sean Chro Level 41**

 **HP: 4165/4165**  
 **AP: 4165/4165**  
 **MP: 4471/6832**

 **Strength: 36 +34% +100 = 148**  
 **Dexterity: 100+34% +120 = 254**  
 **Vitality: 12 +14% = 13**  
 **Intelligence: 80 +14% +(20% +100) = 91 (207)**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 50**

 **Count** **Draven Zadactus Level 60**

 **3213/3213 Hp**  
 **10213/11243 Ap**  
 **5533/6250 Mp**

The punch sends him tumbling away as I conjure all 5 of my delayed thunder bolt runes and launch them at him.

He brings up a globe of darkness that absorbs four the bolts, but the fifth punches through and hits his body.

"You are annoying me" he states as he quickly gets to his feet and summons multiple spears of darkness that quickly spin to life behind him, then he launches them at me.

I use the wings to fly forward, swatting one of the spears out of my way as two more hit the aura blocking arm and leg, another two narrowly missing as I move my head out of the way.

 **Count** **Draven Zadactus Level 60**

 **3213/3213 Hp**  
 **9437/11243 Ap**  
 **5033/6250 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 41**

 **HP: 4165/4165**  
 **AP: 3389/4165**  
 **MP: 4471/6832**

I draw my sword and go for a downward swing, he brings up his shadow sword to block but my own cleaves though it effortlessly, causing a thin gash to appear on his trench coat as my swing keeps going. I rear my other hand back and punch him in the chest, causing him to hit the wall we had been nearing during our fight.

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage)**

 **{EXPLOSION!}**

His eyes widen as he leaps to the side, avoiding a deadly laser the punches a large beach-ball hole in the wall and causes a small amount of natural light to enter the ruins.

A tendril of darkness tries to impale me from the left as I stabbed the blade into the prone form of Draven, knocking me into the wall right next to the door we had come in from.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Count** **Draven Zadactus Level 60**

 **3213/3213 Hp**  
 **7026/11243 Ap**  
 **5033/6250 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 41**

 **HP: 4165/4165**  
 **AP: 4165/4165**  
 **MP: 4014/6832**

I get up and run fly forward again, raising my sword to counter a blow from his newly created shadow sword, then I slash downwards once, upwards once, then diagonally once, basically ruining his coat.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

"You filthy half breed!" He shouts as he stabs a newly created sword into my armor, the sword barely even scratching it. "You ruined my coat!"

I do an upward slash which he avoids by leaping backwards, then I charge forwards and stab the katana forwards, which he avoids as well. He raises his hands and swiftly clenches it as 12 shadow spears appear out of thin air and crash into my armor, creating tons of tiny holes in it as I rush forward once more.

"Tch..." He clicks his tongue and glares at me. "Looks like I have to use... that..."

He raises his hand and I feel agony once more in my chest as I cough up a load of blood and collapse to a kneeling position, then 6 shadowy figures appear next to him.

They each are fairly short, have a single strand of hair sticking up on the top of their head and have a single katana... and each are made completely out of shadows, save for the glowing red dots you could call eyes.

 **Count** **Draven Zadactus Level 60**

 **3213/3213 Hp**  
 **4041/11243 Ap**  
 **5033/6250 Mp**

 **Sean Clone 1-6**

 **2052/2052 Hp**  
 **2052/2052 Ap**  
 **3416/3416 Mp**

 **20 Str**  
 **57 Dex**  
 **13 Vit**  
 **45 Int**  
 **50 Wis**  
 **25 Luc**

 **Sean Chro Level 41**

 **HP: 2165/4165**  
 **AP: 4165/4165**  
 **MP: 4014/6832**

"Craig..." I whisper.

A portal appears behind the clones and Craig immediately latches his jaws around the head of the one of the far left, digging his claws into its back and slamming his tail into the one beside it.

"Hmm? A summon?" Draven asks himself as he watches Craig finish off the clone.

"You three... kill that..." He points at Craig. "You two... assist me!"

He dashes towards me, summoning a greatsword that he swings downward with both hands, my own sword cuts it in half but I noticed a lot more resistance as it went through... the clones use his distraction to run up to me and each does Flashstep Iajitsu strike upon me.

"Guh" I groan as the swords cut through the armor and hit my aura.

 **Sean Chro Level 41**

 **HP: 4165/4165**  
 **AP: 2458/4165**  
 **MP: 2014/6832**

I feel my boosts run out. 'shit...'

I parry a blow from one of the clones, the other one taking this chance to hit my armor... doing no damage

I leap out of the way as two lightning bolts hit where I just was, holding my sword out in front of me as I knock away a shadow spear that had been heading for my head.

"You have gotten slower..." Draven says as he appears behind me and kicks me down to the floor, two large bat wings extending out from his back.

I roll out of the way as multiple shadow spears try to impale me, managing to get to my feet by using my wings to send me upwards above a couple of spears.

I swing my sword in front of me, launching a massive rainbow beam that probably would have killed him if the two shadow clones hadn't delayed it slightly by getting in the way, giving him enough time to dodge, the beam creating a large hole in the wall, which causes a small cave in, covering one of the far corner of the room.

"Your armor should have run out by now..." He says as he looks down at me. "All of your boosts have worn off... but your armor stays... Interesting..."

I let out a shaky breath as I grip nightfall slightly tighter. 'fuck... this is tough... I need a plan...'

I slowly rise up into the air across from him as we have a small 'calm before the storm' moment.

He quickly rushes towards me, creating a couple of shadow spears the puncture a few small holes in my armor as he rabidly slashes and stabs at my armor, dealing no damage as I manage to land 2 hits in our little exchange before he kicks me to the floor again.

"Tch... damn that armor... my liege's enchanting skill was too great... I don't think even he could have foretold it falling into your grubby hands..." He says as he floats above me.

 **Vital Hit (*2)**

 **Sean Chro Level 41**

 **HP: 4165/4165**  
 **AP: 3365/4165**  
 **MP: 1946/6832**

 **Count** **Draven Zadactus Level 60**

 **3213/3213 Hp**  
 **2700/11243 Ap**  
 **2033/6250 Mp**

I ascend back up to his level and we start rapidly flying around the room, becoming blurs to the two onlookers as we clash in the air, a chorus of clanging filling the air.

He kicks me down to the floor, creating a small crater as we both breathe heavily.

I attempt to move but my body is having a hard time responding, the armor's weight finally taking affect.

 ***Huff*** "You... are going to die now..." ***Huff*** Draven puffs as he lands in front of me, my armor slowly dispelling.

'FUCK! WHAT DO I DO!?'

 **[wait till your armor is gone... and pull out a laser pistol with fire dust inside of it... then shoot this prick in the face...]**

'I could kiss you right now...'

 **[please do...]**

'no...'

He raises his sword above my head and smirks viciously down at me. "Take note in the fact that I am going to rape your friends before I kill them-"

 ***BZZTEWWW***

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

 **(Ost: End)**

He coughs blood as a laser pierces his aura and passes through his chest.

"W-what?" He mumbles as he falls backwards out of the small crater making a small gurgling sound as the shot had destroyed his heart and some of his lungs.

I let out a shaky breath.

 **Level Up x2**

 **Unarmed Proficiency Has Leveled Up x2**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up**

'huh... leveling up doesn't fix tiredness... it just fixes my body... not my stamina...'

Ruby and Tulip run over to me.

"S-Sean..." Ruby quietly says as she grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a hug. "D-don't die..."

"You think that guy could kill me?" I ask as I chuckle slightly "Ow... it hurts to laugh..."

"B-but Sean y-you are all bloody, a-and-" Tulip sniffles.

"Don't worry..." Ruby says as she tries to drag me. "W-we'll get you out of here..."

"I can walk... just give me... a bit of time to rest..."

The onyx and sapphire skull lands at by my hand as I look up to see Craig's portal close.

I pocket the skull and place it in my inventory.

I shakily try to get up, Ruby still clinging to me like a lifeline.

"We should go..." Tulip quietly says.

"I-I was so scared..." Ruby mumbles. "Y-you just started bleeding..."

"It's fine now Ruby... everything is okay..." I say as I softly pat her back.

 **[awww! That is just precious! Allow me to ruin it by sayi-]**

'do so, and I will cut you...'

 **[…]**

 **[you two should kiss...]**

I feel my eye twitch slightly.

"Well, we should get going... I made a small hole in the wall during my fight... but it should be large enough for us to climb out of..." I say as I try to shuffle away from Ruby, as she gets what she was doing and lets me go.

"it is over this wa-" I trip and fall on my face.

I shakily get up again.

"It's over this way!" I exclaim as if nothing had happened.

"Sean... do you need help walking?" Tulip worriedly asks as she matches my pace.

"I'll be FIIINE..." I say as I yawn.

We stop at the wall. "Now... we need to get to the hole... 10 feet off the ground..." I say as I look up at the hole I had made. "Any ideas?"

"Hmmm..." Ruby hums.

"We could drag that guy's thro-" Ruby begins but then pales as she mentions that 'guy', probably thinking about how I had brutally killed him...

'my god... I actually killed my first sentient creature...'

 **[Not your first...]**

'huh?'

 **[don't worry about it!]**

"What if I do this..." I say as I stab my sword into the wall up to the handle a fair bit of effort, the blade facing downwards.

I back up and get a slight running start... as I faceplant about 5 feet away from the wall.

"…"

"…"

I stand up like nothing happened.

"S-Sean..." Tulip begins. "I know we asked this already... but are you okay? You lost a load of b-blood... and I know you said that you were fine... but I don't know if you really are..."

"You guys climb up first..." I say as I wave them forward.

"O-okay..." Tulip stutters as she climbs up, holding her hand down for Ruby.

Ruby climbs up as well and holds her hand down for me.

I pull my sword from the wall and get a bit of a running start.

"Sean..." Ruby begins. "What are you doing?"

I run at the wall and run up it slightly, gaining a large amount of height and latching onto the edge of the hole, and Ruby's hand.

She has slight trouble pulling me up, but she manages to, then we all slowly crawl towards the light at the end of the tunnel... that leads into a massive crater.

'this looks... familiar...'

We walk out of the crater and look around to see multiple burnt trees littering the area.

'ah... so that is where it was from...'

'to think that I was mere feet from exposing ancient ruins...'

"Hey Ruby... can you like... maybe call your uncle or something... cause if we come across even an alpha beowolf I would probably pass out from exhaustion after killing it..." I say as I stumble slightly before quietly mumbling to myself. "Wow... this is the second time I was in a life or death situation this year..."

"I'm going to sit down over here... I have had enough of today..." I say as I flop down beside one of the slightly less burnt trees.

"…" Ruby and Tulip quietly sit down too.

"I... uh... want to ask you a few questions..." Tulip says as she quietly looks at the ground.

'PANIC PANIC PANIC AAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

 **[SHUSH! Calm down Sean... it probably isn't that bad...]**

"Wh-what did that guy mean when he said half-breed?" Tulip asks.

 **[Resume panic...]**

"…" I am silent for a moment as I internally scream.

"Ask Qrow..." I deflect almost immediately.

"…" She is silent for a few seconds before she continues with another question. "And that guy was talking about magic... is magic r-real?"

"Ask Qrow..." I deflect again.

"…"

"Are you just going to say that to all of our questions?" Ruby asks.

"Depends if the questions are kind of personal or not..." I respond easily. 'oh god WHAT DO I DO!'

 **[Tell them the truth... it will be easier, and they probably will react better, if they found out now and not later...]**

'you are pretty wise when you're not trying to... how do I put this...'

 **[Sex you?]**

'yeah, that's... A way to put it...'

I sigh in defeat. "I'll answer your questions... which one do you want me to answer first?"

"The first one..." Tulip says as she props her head up with her hands.

"Yeah... I uh... kind if would like to know what he meant by 'Half-Breed'…" Ruby says as she quietly nods.

"I- … you need to promise me that you won't look at me any differently than you currently do..." I quietly say.

"Okay..." Ruby says as she smiles slightly. "No matter what you are you have been nice to us, so, it's the least I could do!

"You did kind of save us today... I know we couldn't have beaten that guy without you... so, go for it... I won't judge... unless you say you are a humanoid grimm... then I'll kill you where you sit..."

"Grimm can't have aura..." I point out.

"So, you are fine!" She exclaims.

"I... uh... well... have only ever told this to... three people... all of which found out on their own via the first person to find out being all 'you are this race...' While the other two were in the room..." I say.

"Yeah?" Tulip says as a go-ahead for me to continue.

"I am..." I continue in a small voice. "A half vampire..."

"Speak up slightly... I didn't quite catch that..." Tulip says as Ruby tilts her head in confusion...

"A Half Vampire..." I repeat in slightly louder tone.

"…"

"…"

They look at me with calculating stares.

"R-really?" Ruby asks in astonishment.

"I mean, based on the way you look, it is kind of obvious now... but do you have any proof?" Tulip asks.

"I can... turn into a bat..." I quietly say as I shyly touch my fingers together.

"do it..." Ruby demands as she points a finger towards me.

"…"

 ***Poof***

I cloud of smoke envelopes me and as it clears a bat is in my place.

"OHMYGOSHHEACTUALLYDIDIT!" Ruby says in one breath.

"Huh... he actually is one..." Tulip says as she rubs her temples slightly. "This basically confirms question 2..."

 ***Poof***

I turn back into my humanoid form and quietly look at the ground.

"Uh... please don't tell anyone though..." I shyly say as I look to each of them.

"Done..." Tulip says as she nods. "You don't have to worry about me telling anyone... the fact that you would trust me with this huge secret actually means a lot..."

"Yeah..." Ruby agrees as she nods along to Tulip's statement. "But you know what this means right?"

"No?" Me and Tulip say at the same time.

"Magic is real... so we can all learn it... and I think Sean already knows it considering... his... vampire-ness"

"Correct..." I say as I frown slightly. "Why do I not like where this is going?"

"You should teach us magic!" Ruby exclaims.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

* * *

 **Wowee looks like Sean has a couple of issues right now... mainly being a visit from- *Author coughs up blood and dies as a clone takes his place(this happens to all people on their birthdays btw)***

 **Now onto the guest reviews!**

 **Killer B rap god: "The stalker is neo calling it."**

 **.**

 **Meh... I'm not going to reveal anything yet...**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Oh, lol, so it actually was Neo...**

 **...WELL, S***.**

 **"You already know me, kiddo. Heh, it's me-"**  
 **EW WEH EW AH DOO DOO WA DO WA**  
 **"SANESSSS!"**  
 ***le poorly drawn frosk"**  
 **"DYA WANNA HAVVA BAD TOMMM?!"**

 **Eh heh, sorry. Never really was a fan of the Elder Scrolls games. I'm only familiar with them because of memes.**

 **Semblance tiiime~! Wonder what the Wheel of Fate will give him. (Hopefully this time it's not overseen by Merasmus. If it is, he'll have to resign himself to gaining the ability to instantly apply a Jarate effect to anyone. "JARATE FOR EVERYONE! I AM SO, SO SORRY!")"**

 **.**

 **FUS RO DAH!**

 **.**

 **Nobody: "Noooooooooooo! Curse you bloody clifffhhhaannnggggerrrrsssss!**  
 **But awesome chapter"**

 **.**

 **I hate cliffhangers too :c... when I am not initiating them...**

 **.**

 **Draco: "yep he has just reached super Saiyan 2"**

 **.**

 **This isn't even his final form...**

 **.**

 **Creed: "Wait Sean told people that his gamer ability WAS his semblance. He is going to have a fun time explaining that."**

 **.**

 **I mean... people can have more than one semblance... I mean... look at Yang... and her ability to get really pissed at people... and her ability to take punches and punch back harder...**

 **.**

 **Mr Rex: "when sean uses all of his magic he has his semblance to fall back on. Genius"**

 **.**

 **He can't really... 'fall back' on it... considering he just transfers one energy to another... and his only energy source besides Mp is actually his aura... which he doesn't have much of...**

 **.**

 **Let me guess: "His semblance is coming back to life if he takes a one hit kill over and over?"**

 **.**

 **No**

 **.**

 **Well, I'll see you in the future!**

 **OH wait! Because this chapter was... slightly darker than what I normally write... Here! Have an Omake: (Please note that while I have ideas for a few omakes, not all new chapters will have one...)**

 **AHEM *More throat clearing sounds***

* * *

 **Sex Ed:**

"Alright class" Qrow begins as he stands from his chair. "Normally... we would separate classes for this... but because I am lazy..."

"And hungover..." He whispers. "We are just going to do this all at once..."

He slams the door. "This is actually a trap..."

"Welcome to sex ed-" he is cut off by the sound of a window shattering as the whole class turns to the side to see a small bat-shaped hole in the window and a humanoid shaped hole with fox ears and a tail.

"…"

"…"

"Well... I'm not going to pay for that..." Qrow says as he stares out the window.

"Ruby... where did Sean go?" Tulip asks as she turns to Ruby.

"Uh... I don't know... he was here a second ago..." Ruby says as she turns to look at my empty seat.

"Continuing on..." Qrow says as he pulls down a diagram from the top of the whiteboard.

 ***several hours later** *

"Oh, hey Ruby!" I say while walking up to Ruby and Tulip blankly staring at the wall during lunch.

I don't get a response.

"Uh- Ruby?" I ask as I reach out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaims as she runs out of the lunchroom. "I DON'T WANT YOUR BOY GERMS!"

I blink twice and tilt my head. "Huh?"

"T-tulip-" ***Shatter***

She leapt out the window and runs away from the school as fast as she can.

"…"

"W-What?"

* * *

 **Now, this is the real end of the chapter...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

 **(A/N HEY WHAT'S UP? IT'S SCARCE HERE AND TODAY WE MIGHT HAVE A DOUBLE UPLOAD-)**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" June shouts as she looks at me sitting down on the couch, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

I have dark circles under my eyes and a small amount of blood still on my face.

"I'm going to sum my whole day up in a couple of short sentences..." I sigh as I rub my eyes. "fell into a pit with Tulip and Ruby... turned out to be ancient ruins that were an anti-magic zone... my race turns out to still be alive and he uses his mythical magic to make me bleed out of my face and nose... says he is going to rape Tulip and Ruby before he kills them... I get triggered and start kicking his ass with a gauntlet that is apparently some sort of ancient relic..."

I take a deep breath. "The power of the gauntlet wears out and he starts kicking my teeth in, my armor wears off and he goes in for the kill... I shoot him in the chest with a laser pistol and instantly kill him... then I steal his ancient magical relic for myself... Ruby and Tulip find out that I am a half vampire and that magic exists... fin..."

"…" June is stunned into silence.

"SO! How was your day today!" I say wipe some of the remaining dried blood off the corner of my mouth.

"We finished a few tests..." She quietly says.

"Ah, so weak shit?" I ask.

"…" She is quiet for a few seconds. "Compared to what you did..."

"I have taken THREE showers today... and I just can't get all of this blood off... I can still easily smell it, the blood being close to/INSIDE my nose and my sense of smell being twice as good as you..." I say as I lean my head back against the couch. "Sorry for snapping at you, but I have had... a REALLY _bad day_... and today, the world can go fuck itself for all I care"

"Ugh... im going to take another shower..." I sigh as I tiredly get up and trudge to the bathroom.

* * *

 **[Why the fuck do you keep bathing while wearing swim trunks?!]**

'Do you really have to ask?'

 **[…]**

'yep...'

 **[its fine... I won't watch you while you take a shower...]**

'you would.'

 **[I would...]**

'tomorrow we are going to take a small flight to Atlas...'

 **[you know... I have been quiet for a while about this, but your plan is so fucking stupid, you have like a 5% chance of succeeding...]**

'how so?'

 **[1: you are going to atlas... a MASSIVE kingdom and you are expecting to randomly run into a single person... and for her to initiate conversation with you in a normal way... admittedly... because you are the protagonist... it is probably going to happen, but that brings me into flaw number 2 of your plan... 2: it wouldn't be Casey Lee Williams herself that is from your world... even though you have a fair chance of that being correct... it would be her father... considering... he wrote the lyrics... but if her father was 'self inserted' into this world... Casey at least probably knows what a super saiyan looks like... as to not question it in production of the song...]**

'…'

 **[Yep...]**

'did you just call me 'the protagonist'?'

 **[No?]**

'…'

 **[…]**

'…'

 **[…]**

 **[You wanna go to sleep now? I got Far Cry 4 and we can play some co-op...]**

I climb out of the shower and dry off quickly before equipping a white t-shirt and sweatpants.

I walk to the living room and look at the small clock above the Tv 'it is only 8 pm... but I mean- yeah... I'm going to sleep...'

I walk to June's door and tell her that I am going to bed.

"Night!" She says from the other side of the door.

I flop down on the couch and pull a blanket over me then pass out almost immediately.

* * *

 **(A/n This is where psycho's lack of chill and M rating come into play... no sex or anything just making Sean feel REALLY uncomfortable...)**

We are about 4 hours into playing right now.

"You need to take out that tower guard and ill creep through the building with my silenced pistol..." I say as I look from her screen back to my own. "Then you can join me in the camp to help me talk out any stragglers we may have not spott- ow..."

"What?" Neptune asks as she looks over to me to see me rubbing my neck.

"Huh... I think a bug or something just bit my neck... pretty annoying... not gonna lie..." I hum to myself.

"okay, lets continue then-" I feel my neck prickle slightly. "Okay... now that is just annoying..."

"Hmm?" Neptune hums as she looks at me.

"Can you use your magic eyes to see whatever is doing that?" I ask.

"Okey doke!" She cheerfully says as her eyes glow slightly as she stares off into the distance.

She pales considerably and blushes slightly. "Uh... it's nothing..."

"I don't like that look..." I say as I stare at her. "What is it?"

"Uhhhhh... don't panic... but..." She begins. "A certain psycho you saved... may have broken into your home... and now is cuddling you while sucking on your neck... I assume she bit you though..."

I start hyperventilating slightly.

"Sean, you need to calm down... the fact that she hasn't slit your throat yet proves that she wants you alive for... reasons..." Neptune walks over to my curled-up form that is rocking slightly. "Reasons being that she probably wants to have your vampiric babies... or... that's actually the only one I can think of right now and- oh dang! Where's that hand goin- awww under the shirt... that's kind of disappointing..."

"NEP NEP! WAKE ME UUUUP!" I shout as I rock back and forth slightly harder.

"Aight!" She says in a cheerful tone, too cheerful for my current situation.

She slaps me.

* * *

My eyes snap open and the person lying beside me seems to jump slightly.

I open my mouth but immediately a rag is shoved into my mouth as the person sits up and pins me down.

She looks into my eyes, red meets brown and pink.

"Shhhh" She shushes before whispering. "Let me take care of you..."

 ***MMMPH!***

She jabs a syringe into my shoulder and injects its contents into my bloodstream.

 **Neopolitan Level 50**

 **2585/2585 Hp**  
 **6462/6462 Ap**  
 **5200/5200 Mp**

 **22 Str**  
 **114 Dex**  
 **34 Vit**  
 **40 Int**  
 **40 Wis**  
 **10 Luc**

I shiver once as my body slowly starts to weaken.

'she... has magic?'

'AND WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T THAT SYRINGE BOUNCE OFF MY AURA!'

 **[Science has advanced...]**

She looks down at me and smiles slightly.

'NEP NEP! THE FUCK DID SHE DO TO ME!?'

 **[some sort of paralytic poison... and something that is taking away your Mp...]**

'FUCK!'

I try to push her away from me but my arms don't respond.

'Fuc-'

The hallway light behind her flicks on and June walks towards the kitchen and rubs her eyes but she pauses mid step as she glances over to me and by extension the fucking psychopath straddling and gagging me.

We all awkwardly look at each other for a few seconds.

Neo turns back to me, frowns and narrows her eyes as they turn red.

"What kind of snuff film did I just walk in o-" June begins.

Neo looks at June and says in a cold tone. "Forget you saw this, go back to bed, and don't come back in here tonight no matter what you may hear..."

June's eyes glaze over as she blankly stares at us for a few seconds before she swivels on one foot and mumbles. "Forget I saw this... go back to bed... don't come back in there for the rest of tonight..."

She shakily stumbles, almost robotically, back into her room and shuts the door.

Neo looks back to me, blood red eyes meet blood red eyes, slit pupils, to slit pupils...

She smirks slightly then leans down and whispers in my ear with a sing-songy tone. "I know your secret~"

 ***MPHH MPHHMPH!***

"Thaaats right!~" she cheerfully whispers. "I'm a vampire too! well, half... same as you!"

 ***MHYM MPHN MPHH!***

"I'm not weird..." She says as she frowns slightly. "Is it wrong to have a crush on the last of your race?"

 ***MMPHHMM!***

"I do kind of see where you are coming from... but I am the one in power here so~" she leans in close. "You are just going to have to deal with me for a while."

 **[oh wow... looks like she is really making use of that new 'M' rating...]**

'What?'

 **[What?]**

"Now, I am going to go back to what I was doing earlier..." She says as she lays back down, wrapping her arms around my chest and putting her face really close to my neck. "Any objections?"

 ***M-***

"I thought not..." She says cutting me off as she sinks her teeth into my neck.

 ***MPHH!***

'…'

 **[Wow... look at this straight up sexual molestation...]**

'this is my life now... dealing with a fucking psycho who has a crush on me...'

 **[Accept that you will eventually get fucked by a deranged homicidal vampire psychopath chick...]**

 ***mmph...***

 **[Are you enjoying being sucked dry by your secret admirer?]**

'stop-'

 **[The sooner you start to enjoy it, the sooner it stops being rape!]**

'…'

 **[that was dark... holy shit... damn son... I'm sorry about that... wow...]**

I am to focused on my body to hear what Neptune says as I attempt to move, with slightly more success as I was able to slightly move my hand, not going unnoticed by my new 'affectionate girlfriend'.

"Hmm?" She hums as her mouth separates from my neck. "The dosage didn't completely work?"

'I'm so fucking uncomfortable...'

 **[Physically or mentally?]**

'YES, BOTH OF THOSE FUCKING THINGS!'

"Looks like I picked a nice and strong boyfriend!" She whispers excitedly as she gently strokes my head.

'this is such bad touch...'

 **[I'm gonna agree with you there... but I am sticking by my 'you should turn it into good-touch' statement.]**

 ***MMPH! MPHH! MMMPPPHHH!***

"Hmm? didn't quite catch that one..." Neo hums as she tilts her head. "I told your sister not to come back in here tonight and to forget seeing me... so I guess I see no issue with un-gagging you..."

She repositions slightly so she is straddling my stomach then slowly removed the rag in my mouth.

"YOU ARE FUCKING INSAN- ***MMMPH!*** " she slams the rag back into my mouth.

"I... probably deserved that..." She says as she frowns slightly. "Here I am, in your house... and you don't even know the name of your new girlfriend!"

She notices my eye twitch.

"So, let's start over!" She says with a cheerful smile. "Hi! I'm Neopolitan! But you can call me Neo!"

"So, what is your name?" She asks. "Not that I don't know it... considering... I have been stalking you... but for politeness' sake!"

"Now, I am going to remove the rag again..." She continues. "Don't make me regret it..."

She slowly pulls her hand back, bringing the rag with it.

"…"

"A-are you just saying nothing to spite me?" She asks.

"…"

'if I actually call for help... she will probably ether A: drug me again... or B: do something to June... and I am not going to take that risk...'

"Aww! So precious!" She says as she pats my head. "You are so perfect!"

She once again ignores my eyes twitch slightly.

"So adorable, a sassy attitude, you are strong..." She starts listing off. "You seem to be able to put up with a lot of bullshit before you snap... considering the murderous look in your eyes and the fact you are being completely silent..."

"But you still haven't attempted to attack me..." She hums "Huh..."

"Sean Chro..." I growl out.

"Such a good name!" She happily beams before slowly frowning. "I get the feeling you don't like me very much..."

"Oh, what EEEVER gave you that idea" I snark. "it's not like you broke into my fucking home and started molesting me... oh wait **you did**..."

"You will eventually learn to love your girlfriend and her quirky personality... don't worry about it!" She says as she looks down at me, winking her right eye, making her pink eye ominously shine in the darkness.

"If I regain motor function in my arms while I am still this **miffed** I hope you realize that I am going to smack your shit..." I state in a low tone.

"Awww! You are so cute when you are mad!" She says while booping my nose, where I try to bite her finger, but she pulls her hand back too quickly. "I think you deserve some more cuddles!"

"Bite my neck again and I swear to Monty..." I threaten.

"Nah~" She says in a sing-songy tone as she shuffles down beside me, in between my body and the back of the couch. "I am already full of your sweet, sweet blood, so I don't think I need any more right now..."

"And side note..." She continues as she pulls my blanket over herself as well. "Out of all the blood I have ever had the pleasure of drinking- which isn't a lot now that I think about it... your blood tastes the best!"

I shiver slightly as she wraps her arms around my torso. "but because I don't know if you are going to attack me or not after you regain control of your body..."

A needle pierces my side. "And I actually want to enjoy cuddling with you...sooooo..."

I feel lightheaded as the world around me darkens slightly. "Night! Night! Hubby!" Neo cheerfully states as she flicks the used syringe into the kitchen garbage can. "Score!"

"I hate... this..." I mutter as I slowly drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and look at the ceiling of the living room, then I slowly sit up and yawn. "What time is it-" I cut myself off as I remember my 'experience' last night.

I leap off the couch summon my gauntlet pointing my hand at the couch... to see nobody there...

I sigh once, dispelling my gauntlet then put both hands in my pockets.

"oh?" I hum as I fish a small piece of paper from my pocket.

On it is a scroll number scribbled on it with the words **"Call me~"** with a tiny squiggly line.

I flip it over to see **"Or else ill break into your home again..."**

'nep nep... what did she do to me?'

 **[She mainly just cuddled with you... don't look at your neck...]**

'am i still a vir-'

 **[your virginity is intact... I don't get why you are so intent on keeping it though...]**

I sigh and facepalm before pulling out my scroll and looking at the time.

'fuckin Neptune and her sassy attitude...' I mentally grumble.

 **8:47**

'it's so EAAARRRLLLY- actually considering I normally go to school each day at around 7 ish... not that early but it is winter break.'

 **[did you enjoy your bad succ time with vampire girl?]**

'Neptune... there's a time and place for everything... and this is neither time... nor place...'

 **[sorry my dude, I am just exited that you finally got yourself a girlfriend... admittedly she is a total psycho and you actually didn't agree to be her boyfriend... but hey, girlfriend! You didn't have one of those in your past life you fucking loser!]**

'…'

'why are you being so mean...'

 **[eh, dunno... kind of mad that our gaming time got cut off by you getting molested... but other than that I am just peachy!** **(̯̬̲͚̩I̶̹͕̠̤͔ ̴̞̝̖̭a̴̸̯m̶̬̯͔̞̫̺͇̤ ̘̤͕͍̻͚̦̙̠͟͠ą̷͕c̷͕̝̫̝̻͝t̛̩̗u̦̭a̵̡̘͇̪͚̼̠̞̗̯ļ͚̲̻̰̖̭̣̫̕l̨̟̮̤̩͎ý̷̠͙͙͓͙̝̜̯̀ ̜͕̞̻̳̞k̷̞͘i̡̫̬ͅṋ̺̙̙̤͘ͅd̵̨̼̣̻͈̗̘̝ͅ ̺̗͉̤͔̀o̷͎̳͢͝f҉̪̟̱͙̖̜̯ ̸̦̝̗͞m̪̲͎͉a҉͏̡̫̺d̛̗̯̦̙̬̩̣͢ͅ ̟̲͠t̷͚̠͘̕h̴̡͕͓͓͔̝̀a͙̮͇̩͔͔͙͍ͅt͉͈̜̞̻͜ ͉͍͙̹̫̀͠ͅͅI̺̱͖̤͔̮̙ ̳̣͍͍͎̩̻̙̯ẖ͇͍a̷͕̣̖̼v̨̬̖͈̹̠̠̩̤͚e̗̻̖̟̪͉ͅ ҉̶̲̺́s̹o͝҉̨͉̤̰̝̦̖̼͍ͅm̡̭̥̯̦̤͇̣͜e҉͏͎̲̦͇̝͉̙̞ ͇͇̱͍c̶̼̱͠o̵̸͙̼͉̱͉m҉̘͇̗͔̙͇͈p̷͔͖͡e͏̴̦͍̪t̥i̷̳̼͉̬͔t̨̠̪̺͢͠i̴̗͙̗̯o͓̱̰̰n̶̳̺͙͢͝ ̤̠͟n̴͖̞̤̜͕̖̩o̘̟̼̙͚̘̕͡w̶̧̤͓͙̗̯̖̘͈͞.͉̗͖̰͔̗̝͘.̷̱̪̮̣͈͍͝.̬͓̘͙͘)̛̘̖̺** **]**

'…'

June walks out from the hallway leading to her bedroom and her eyes meet mine. "Wow... you look like shit..." She quietly states. "What happened to you?"

My eye twitches slightly. "Nothin much..."

"I had the strangest dream last night..." June says as she yawns, but then she actually remembers what her dream was about and blushes slightly. "and I... don't want to really say what it is..."

"Did it involve a girl with pink and brown hair?" I quietly ask.

"Yes how did you kno-" She pauses. "…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You totally got raped... didn't you..." She sighs.

"Not raped... but molested..." I quietly say while looking at the ground.

"And those bitemarks on your neck?" June asks. "I swear if this is what I think it is-"

"She is a half vampire..." I say cutting her off.

June inhales sharply as she starts rubbing her temples. "Wasn't what I thought... but sure..."

"I apparently have a girlfriend now..." I sigh as I sit down, bashing my head into the back of the couch.

"Great..." June sighs. "How did all of this happen?!"

"Saved her from getting raped..." I deadpan.

"Ah- wait what?" She asks.

"Yep..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I mean, I guess I can see why she would want to date you... considering you saved her and all..." June says as goes to the fridge and gets a bottle of water.

"But, I can't really do anything in this situation... I'll let you deal with your own problems..." She continues. "actually, I probably could do something about this so... Correction: I don't want to do anything in this situation..."

"She literally molested me!" I shout.

"but you are socially awkward as fuck, so maybe that will help you come out of your shell n stuff like that..." She says as she shrugs. "Plus, she was pretty cute... I don't think you would mind someone like that being all forward with you..."

"You fuckin what?" I ask. "I'M NOT SOCIALLY AWKWARD!"

 **[you like to chill out at home and sleeping is your favorite pass time and you tend to not to initiate conversations with people.]**

"Just fucking accept it dude... she clearly loves you a lot... considering... she broke into our apartment..." June continues. "Plus, she can love you longer than any human, so you have that going for you as well..."

"Are you just trying to set me up so I won't be lonely in the future?!" I ask.

"I guess after the last statement it was pretty obvious..." She sighs as she takes a sip of her bottled water.

"UGH" I groan as I stand up and start walking to the bathroom leaving the piece of paper and scroll behind. "I'm gonna go get ready for my flight..."

"You might wanna pack a scarf..." June calls after me. "Because Atlas is cold... and for the hickeys..."

I bash my head on the door to the bathroom. "Hate my life right now..."

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Asrielasitget: "And this is the story of how ruby got her semblance, running away from boy germs."**

 **.**

 **BOY GERMS! AAAAAAAAAAA**

 **.**

 **Draco: "Can sean over-pump a bar(ex: put all aura into a FULL mana bar to gain more than he is suppose to, to make a even stronger attack)?"**

 **.**

 **He can drain some of his bar while charging an attack and refill it basically getting the same effect...**

 **.**

 **6011: "That's kind of broken *Anime sweats*"**

 **.**

 **Not really considering he has to either take away from his Health, Shield, or magical energy to affect the other...**

 **.**

 **Leave it to Qrow: "Leave to Qrow to screw up sex ed and scare all the female characters gay. No wonder even with females flirting with males in the show it seemed like Yuri was about to bust out almost constantly. Also add the fact they suggest harems are normal in cannon from lower counts of males from constantly fighting wars, revolts and the Grimm."**

 **.**

 **Age of consent if lower in Remnant because of those reasons as well (Like 1-2 years lower, nothing huge)... a petty thing like 'consent' won't stop good ol stalker-chan from drugging the shit out of Sean.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: ""Hehahaha-ow, ooohhh... it hurts to laugh."**

 **Bar switch, huh... in hindsight, I probably should have expected that, what with his game-reliance. So I guess this means that if he ends up having one value bar that's bigger than the others by a fair margin, he'll be able to cheat a lot more than usual, lol.**

 **Yeeaaah, Cinder's totally screwed. Fighting this Ruby ain't gonna end well. In fact, I bet seeing her in action might convince Torchwick to just call off the whole deal outright. "Listen, sweetheart - I'd like to think that I'm fairly good at gauging the threat levels that various individuals pose to me. And that girl? She's a LOT higher than you on the scale. You're good, I'll give you that, but she leaves you so far in the dust that you might as well be six feet under." And with the way this is going, he might end up not getting Neo at all, which should further reduce his willingness to take unknown risks. Sean could actually be screwing up a lot more than I previously thought.**

 **Funny story - my Sex Ed was just an old video talking about something I can't even remember because it was so god damn boring. I think I zoned out at some point early on and then just spent the rest of the class half-listening to the white noise of the vid and just checking out how much my classmates were laughing at certain points because of... well, we were all late elementary-school boys, you should know why. Dick jokes were real popular back then, after all. They hear anything resembling 'penis,' and they become indistinguishable from hyenas for at least a full minute.**

 **Man, I really need to find a way to make these things shorter."**

 **.**

 **1: PUT HIM IN... THE POD!**

 **2: Pfft magic isn't cheating... why don't those other plebians learn magic n shit**

 **3: Ruby won't have the pure destructive power of a maiden (Even with her silver eyes...) but she will still be a bit of a force to be reckoned with...**

 **4: you didn't have a fucking drunk/hungover (Because tbh Qrow is in a state of both 24/7) teacher explaining the power of 'the sex' and the 'virganettys' and 'genitals' … that probably would have even traumatized Sean with his gamer's mind... though good ol Neo is probably going to molest-ify (Yes, I just made a new word... shut up) him some more so I guess he was bound to learn eventually...**

 **OH?! WHAT IS THIS?! ANOTHER OMAKE?! NANI?!**

* * *

 **Omake: The White Haired Devil**

I run through the forest, as fast as my four legs could take me... that THING is following slowly behind, humming a dark and scary tune.

I run past one of my brothers only for him to spot the thing following me as run towards it, his gaping maw inching closer and closer to her face... only for it to duck and drag a knife across its chest and send the larger black wolf tumbling over her shoulder.

She runs over to his prone form and casually stabs the back of his knee, before ripping the knife free and stabbing it through his elbow, twisting the knife as she shoves it slightly deeper into its body, grinning like a madman.

The wolf howl in agony as she twists the knife once more, separating his lower arm from his upper-arm.

I turn around, tired of running and go to assist my ally, leaping towards her as I get near.

 ***SHLLLK***

I leap to far and I turn around, only to fall prone as I see that I am missing a leg...

I whimper slightly as I try to crawl towards my downed brother, the horrible creature still humming a tune as she pulls her dagger wielding hand back and smirks as she plunges it into the back of its head.

She slowly looks over to me, a grin on her face, her eyes sending pure terror into my entire being.

She raises her blade above her head before plunging it into my lower back... she pulls it out and then stabs again, slightly to the left... then again, then again, then again, again, again, again, again, again and again and again and again.

"Tulip?" A new voice calls.

"Oh! Hi Sean!" The fucking psychopath cheerfully calls as she plunges the dagger into the back of my head, sending my world into darkness.

* * *

'That was fucking fucked up!' I think as I blankly stare at Tulip.

She casually waves at me before speaking up. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Stuff..." I answer.

"SAAAAAME!" She exclaims in a cheerful tone.

 **[I bet she gets off on that...]**

'god damnit Neptune...'

* * *

 **Actual end of the chapter...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

'oooh! Atlas is kind of pretty! Not gonna lie!'

I had just left the airport, my normal clothes shifted to a black hoodie, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a red scarf... actually... that is pretty normal for me...

I look around the industrial city comparable to New York, the trees covered with snow and icicles hanging off nearly every overhang.

I take a deep breath, the cold air slightly stinging my nose, then continue walking, the streetlights lighting up the sidewalks as it had taken basically the whole day to get there...

I casually start walking with my hands in my pockets. 'is it really wise to walk around a town that is basically a more advanced New York at night?'

 **[Probably... you could kick any normal thug's ass with minimal effort...]**

'meh... you're right...'

 **[aren't I always!]**

'no...'

 **[to get to their mailbox you need to two blocks forward, then 7 blocks left, then a single block right...]**

'thanks...' I mentally say as a blue line appears in front of me.

 **[So, your plan is to slip a letter into their mail-slot/mailbox that has a picture of Super Saiyan Goku with the words 'I KNOW' in the corner... that you made with your minor creation?]**

'pretty much...'

 **[and you are going to do so in bat form so nobody notices you?]**

'Yep...'

 **[Huh... not a bad plan... kind of spooky and stalker-ish... but seems legit...]**

I curve into an alleyway, covering most of it in mist as I transform into a bat and flutter at a quicker pace towards my destination.

* * *

I yawn and sit up from my small hotel bed. 'hmmm what to do today...'

 **[You could check out Atlas academy...]**

'why though...'

 **[Eh... you wanted something to do... why not...]**

'ugh... FIIIINE... but I'm getting a milkshake or something first...

I stand and stretch slightly.

 **[Only true psychopaths can drink milk shakes mid-winter...]**

'hot chocolate?'

 **[More reasonable...]**

 ***ping***

I look at my Scroll that is sitting on the nightstand.

"Hey hubby! Good morning! WHY DID YOU LEAVE MEEEEEE~"- A Fucking Psychopath

I mentally start hyperventilating

 **[SEAN! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!]**

'… I can't believe June put her in my phone without asking me...'

 **[June's right though... you will eventually get a girlfriend anyway... why not her?]**

'cause she is, as I named her on my scroll, A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH'

 **[At least she cares about you... like a lot... so you should just love her and her quirks...]**

'you know what... I am feeling generous... we will leave this up to chance...' I pick up a piece of paper and crumble it into a ball. 'if this goes in the trashcan... in the other room... ill da- … casually accept her...'

I toss it into the other room and I hear it hit the wall and the crinkling of a garbage bag.

'…'

 **[Go check...]**

I move into the room and look into the garbage. "You have got to be fucking kidding me..."

 **[It went in the trashcan! If you break the deal, I'll do lewd things to you in your mind... now answer your new girlfriend.]**

'casually accepted friend where one side is way more inclined to take our relationship to the next level, but the other one keeps trying to put her in the friend- not so friend zone...'

I sigh and walk back over to my scroll, picking it up and flopping back down on the bed.

"Away..."I type.

"Oh? All the way in Atlas huh?" - A Fucking Psychopath

"How did you..." - Sean Chro

"I have my ways..." - A Fucking Psychopath

"Mainly the way of 'I put a tracking chip on like all of your clothes...'." - A Fucking Psychopath

"…" - Sean Chro

I close out Neo's messaging and send a message to June.

"Fuck you..." - Sean Chro

"Seo OTP... I can't do anything about that..." - June

'I hate how I let her get this far into fanfiction...'

 **[heh... irony...]**

I close my scroll and stare at the wall with a blank expression on my face.

"Well, time to go on an adventure!" I exclaim to myself as I equip my clothes from yesterday and walk outside.

 **[And just like that, you ignored Neo's tracking chip bullshit... Nice... it seems like you are keeping the deal...]**

'these are relatively new clothes that haven't been out of my inventory so they can't be chipped...'

 **[Ah... I see]**

I walk through the door after picking up the keys and locking the door.

* * *

'it is kind of nice today...' I think to myself as I take a drink from my hot chocolate, my legs hanging over the edge of the dock where I sit.

 **[Yeah, it is... it would be a shame... if something ruined it...]**

A large wave hits the concrete below my legs, splashing water up on my shins and feet.

'… yep... that ruined it...'

I sigh and walk back to the city, tossing my empty plastic cup of hot chocolate in a trashcan as I pass by, quietly humming a tune to myself.

After walking for a while I come to the front of Atlas Acadmey...

'this fucking school literally has factories attached?!' I think to myself as I look to the smoke billowing out of the smoke stacks.

'ugh... Beacon please... I don't want to deal with the scent here for any longer...'

I turn around and walk away after my face briefly changes to disgust.

"You!" I hear a feminine voice in the distance exclaim.

'they aren't talking to me...'

"Child with the red scarf..." The voice says, now slightly closer.

'fuck...'

I boreally turn back around. "What?" I say in a bland and monotone tone.

The woman stops in front of me, she has snow white hair that is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

She wears a trenchcoat-esque white coat with holes in the upper part of her sleeves.

'ah... it's fucking... Winter... Schnee...'

"What are you doing out here alone child?!" She asks as she looks at my shins. "You'll catch your death of cold..."

"You're one to talk Sleeves..." I snark as I turn around to walk away.

"Hey!" She shouts as I walk away. "I'm speaking to you!"

"I don't really care..." I state as I continue walking.

"Wait-" She says as she grabs my scarf exposing my neck slightly. "Hm?"

"W-what is this?" She stutters as she gets a better look at my neck.

I snatch the end of my scarf back and wrap it fully around my neck again, using it to cover the lower half of my face as I blush slightly. "None of your business..."

"…" she is silent as her mouth hangs open slightly and she looks at the place my scarf covered with confusion and disgust, though it doesn't seem to be focused at me...

The ground shakes as an explosion happens in the distance.

"Category 7 Grimm Attack In Progress... Please Seek Immediate Shelter." A robotic voice says over multiple speakers placed around the city.

"Ah... imma go deal with that..." I say as I warp to the location of the explosion, unknowingly taking Winter with me.

"Wh-" Winter begins as she looks around.

"Oh... you are still here..." I sigh as I glance around the area around us, activating meditation as I do so.

It would be safe to call this place a warzone, grimm are everywhere, groups of Beowolves, Creeps and Lancers move around the small factory that they had broken in to. A large hole in the wall that surrounds Atlas is the cause for this disturbance, grimm of all types flooding through the gap.

"hmm... this seems like a party..." I say as I yawn slightly. "Pretty dull though..."

A couple of beowolves rush towards us, only to turn to dust, along with most other grimm in the area, as I snap my fingers, summoning a MASSIVE magic circle below me, 50 feet in each direction.

 **[They didn't feel to good eh?]**

"Glyphs?" Winter questions as she looks at the floor below us.

'I probably should have trained my greater magic circles more... I don't even think I have used it once...'

 **[Probably...]**

An Ursa Minor runs past the edge of the circle, a large amount of black smoke bursting off of it as it continues running.

I point my index and middle finger at him. "Bang..."

One of my delayed lightning bolt runes go off and finish it off before it even gets half way to me.

A few lancers fly overhead only to stop moving and smash into the ground, exploding into smoke upon contact.

"Oi... are you just going to stand there gaping like a dumbass or are you going to actually do something..." I say to Winter, snapping her out of her daze.

"Tch..." She grumbles as she draws her swords from their sheath, summoning a glyph that creates a few small Nevermore that tear the heavily wounded Warrior Lancers to shreds.

"You can summon Grimm huh?" I ask as I pull out a revolver and shoot a warrior lancer that she missed. "You are doing it wrong..."

I hold my hand out in front of me as I create a large fake rune, as creeps start pouring out of the portal the appears in the center.

"Kill or stall every grimm you see..." I say as I point forward at the hole in the wall.

The zerg, 136 strong, rush forwards with growls and roaring war cries.

'did that one just say 'banzai'?'

"Wait, you in the back, come here..."

One of the creeps stop and return to me.

I tie a bag full of pebbles to his horn.

"Okay, I have a special mission for you..." I begin as I point forward. "You see that deathstalker walking through all of the creeps?"

It snorts.

"Good... now go headbutt it..."

"Y-you can speak to them?!" Winter asks as I tune her out.

The creep runs forward, leaping up into the air as it nears the deathstalker.

 ***Thump***

Not much happens...

He does it again.

 ***Thump***

Still nothing.

He does it a third time.

 ***Thu-BOOOOOOOM***

The bag rips and all the rocks combust at once when then come into contact with the Deathstalker, causing a large explosion to cover it, along with 10 or so creeps that latched onto its legs in a futile attempt to stop it.

'I will remember you, Creep #136... you will be missed, you majestic son of a bitch!'

 **Deathstalker Level 65**

 **64000/66500 Hp**  
 **6000/6000 Mp**

 **400 Str**  
 **50 Dex**  
 **600 Vit**  
 **40 Int**  
 **40 Wis**  
 **5 Luc**

"Ah, damn..." I sigh. "Didn't do as much damage as I hoped..."

It enters the anti-grimm zone and sizzles slightly.

I raise my gauntleted hand towards it, middle finger folded back in a thumping position.

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{EXPLOSION!}**

A small purple orb appears and I flick it in the direction of the deathstalker, the orb becomes a basketball sized beam as it crashes into the deathstalker and the weakness rune I had created on its face, launching it backwards a few feet.

I conjure my remaining 5 lightning bolt runes and shoot all 5 onto the weakness rune

 **Deathstalker Level 65**

 **5769/66500 Hp**  
 **6000/6000 Mp**

It slowly crawls back onto its feet, it chitters slightly and stares at me, regaining 12000 hp.

"Well... I almost killed it..." I say as it walks back into the circle again, losing more hp.

 **Deathstalker Level 65**

 **12757/66500 Hp**  
 **6000/6000 Mp**

I let out a shaky breath. "Keeping up this anti-grimm circle is taxing though..."

 **Sean Chro 43**

 **HP: 4365/4365**  
 **AP: 4365/4365**  
 **MP: 582/7082**

I sacrifice 3000 AP to my MP and summon my sword. "I guess I'll kill it now..."

I slowly walk towards it, reaching a point where I am about 20 feet away from it.

I disappear, flying past the deathstalker and drawing my sword, it ignites in a bright white flame as a white rune appears where the hand guard of my sword would have been, I stop my momentum on the other side with a platform rune and leap back, slashing an Ursa Major that got in the circle as well.

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage)**

 **Ursa Major Level 30**

 **1654/8000 Hp**  
 **3000/3000 Mp**

 **300 Str**  
 **40 Dex**  
 **260 Vit**  
 **5 Int**  
 **5 Wis**  
 **3 Luc**

The ursa growls and swings its paw at me but in a single slash I cut off its arm, then I punch it in the face with my non-gauntleted hand, cracking its mask and making it fall backwards as it turns into smoke.

'my current mp regen is around 6300ish, so I should be able to keep up the greater rune, this elemental enhancement, and Aura at the same time with no problem...'

The deathstalker splits in half and collapses in as it starts turning to smoke as well.

 **Level Up!**

I run back to Winter's side quickly, sheath my sword, then turn around and look back at the slowly depleting wave of grimm as my boosts wear off.

"You just killed a Deathstalker... and an Ursa Major... at the same time..."

"Ah, Great fun..." I say to myself as I watch multiple Beowolves get vaporized when they touch the edge of my doom circle.

 **Greater Magic Circles Has Leveled Up.**

A chorus of gunshots ring out as an Ursa Minor gets mowed down by machinegun fire by bullheads flying overhead, dropping off multiple huntsmen and huntress in training, along with robots and a few small mech suits.

I yawn once. "I'll be taking my leave then... seems like you Atlas schmucks have got this covered..."

"Hey-!" Winter begins to say.

I teleport back to my apartment then sit down on the couch and turn on the Tv.

"That'll be on the news all day tomorrow..." I say to myself as I check my scroll.

"Ugh, I can't stop thinking about you... when will you be back?" - A Fucking Psychopath

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

 **[Sean...]**

I snap out of my mental trauma and respond.

"Soon... ish... like maybe the day after tomorrow..." - Sean Chro

 **[damn son... you beat up ALL of the grimms]**

'yep... I am awesome...'

"Your mood seemed to change... normally you just text one or two words to me..." - A Fucking Psychopath

"Are you getting more comfortable with me? ;D." - A Fucking Psychopath

I sigh and slide off the couch, kneeling in front of the coffee table... then I SMASH MY FUCKING FACE AGAINST IT AS HARD AS I CAN.

I get up and lay down on the couch.

"I made a bet with myself... if I did some seemingly impossible thing... I would casually accept you... by some fucking miracle the thing happened so now I have to accept you or I will loathe myself..." - Sean Chro

"OH! This must be our fate! The seemingly impossible has happened! The world is telling us to be together! Plus, I will take casual acceptance over hatred any day! After all, we have a couple hundred years for you to fall in love with me! Why rush it?" - A Fucking Psychopath

'I hate this so much...'

I yawn and check the time on my scroll.

'ugh, it is only 2... I want to SLEEEP.'

'I guess I'll watch tv for a while...'

* * *

I sit up from the bed, stretching and yawning slightly.

'ugh... yesterday was hell...'

I get up and equip my outdoor clothes, wrapping my scarf around my neck and grabbing my keys. 'I need a fucking coffee...'

I exit my house and go to the nearest starbucks-esque place.

After getting my coffee, I attempt to leave the store, only the bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there..." I say as I take a look at the person I had bumped into.

"Oh, it's fine..." She replies. "wait, you look kind of familiar..."

"You do as well..." I say as we both place our hands on our own chin and hum.

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

She is wearing a white hoodie and black pants, the hood currently up hiding her brown hair hazelnut colored eyes.

'holy shit... its Casey lee Williams... neato...'

"Oh! You are that kid who pretty much single handedly held back all the grimm that appeared at the breach!" She exclaims.

"And you- are hiding your appearance so I'm not going to shout out your name..." I say as I pull out an envelope.

"I was going to put this in the mail, but I guess giving it to you in person is better..." I say as I shrug slightly. "See ya around..."

I say as I walk out the door, whistling slightly to myself slightly before I take a nice long sip of my drink.

"WHAT?!" I hear shouted in the distance as I continue walking and smiling slightly. 'must've liked that Super Saiyan Vegeta picture...'

'actually... I think I'll go home today... I mean... I basically confirmed my suspicions... so might as well go home now... but I think my 'frie- nah fuck her... I think June will get slightly pissy if I don't bring her a souvenir or something... so shopping it is...'

* * *

 **Well, it seems like Sean has ye olde Main Character disorder... trouble just seems to follow wherever he goes... (P.s. if you haven't read 'The Gamer' webcomic, you REALLY should)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **.**

 **Mr. Rex: "** **Brake into Iornwoods office and trash it"**

 **.**

 **Nah... that would cause issues...**

 **.**

 **Creed: "That's fu**ed up"**

 **.**

 **He's about to be c;**

 **.**

 **6011: "I feel like we are going to be forced to meet Weiss...b***"**

 **.**

 **Nah... only her sister...**

 **.**

 **Guest (Commenting on chapter 8):""Strange plane/helicopter hybrid"**  
 **You mean a VTOL"**

 **.**

 **Pretty much... but it is more of a jet helicopter with no outward blades...**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "0_0...well good luck with her"**

 **.**

 **Lifeispain**

 **.**

 **Skinny p***:"Hey,its ya boi...uhh..skinny p***.**  
 **You 100.1% need to (eventually) give Sean the ability to use the Vampire Lord skill from Skyrim."**

 **.**

 **Probably not...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake: Writer's Block**

"UGH! I am so BOOOORED" I cry as I roll around on my bed.

'what to do...'

"Hmmmm..." I hum as I sit up and pick up a small laptop Sean had bought me.

I open it and interlock my fingers as I extend my arms outwards, cracking my fingers.

'I should make a new fanfiction... but what should I do...'

'A guy in a school that has magic that is really random- nah... I have already done that already... which i have pretty much dropped cause i ran out of ideas half way through the next chapter...'

'uhh... what about a story about a guy dying and given the choice to go to another world with a special power... and he chooses an ability that allows him to edit himself with a Maidens and Magic character sheet...'

'ill keep that idea for later...'

'what about a world where most of the population have superpowers and the main character doesn't... but he is an uber powerful alien race from another dimension that eats a lot and transforms after gazing upon a full moon...'

'once again... keeping that idea for later...'

'I could just ship Sean and that one girl... a forbidden love between outcasts... unwanted by both halves of their being... a love story that would last for hundreds of years... a love story between two vampires as they go through life discovering more about themselves and each other as the small spark of love between them becomes a ROARING BONFIRE OF PASSION!'

I hear a knock on my door.

'Nani? Sean left for Atlas 5 hours ago-'

"Yo!" I hear from the other side of the door.

'speak of the devil and she will appear I guess... or in this case... think...'

I open my bedroom door to see a small girl with a black t-shirt and jeans, her hair a strange mix of brown on one side and pink with several white streaks on the other "Oh... you must be that girl... who broke into our home..." i say as i get a closer look at her pink and brown eyes.

"You seem calm..." She states as she pockets a syringe.

"W-were you going to drug me?" I ask.

"I mean... I WAS... if you freaked out upon seeing me so I could explain some things but..." She states as she shrugs slightly.

I sigh. "Come in... what is your name?"

"Im Neo!" She cheerfully exclaims as she happily bounces on her feet, her hands behind her back.

'she is so fucking small and adorable...'

* * *

 **i will see you all in the future!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

I exit the bullhead and yawn slightly.

'home I go...'

I walk outside and teleport to the front door of my home when I reach an alleyway. 'ugh... flights... it is already dark here...'

I open the door.

"I'm HOOOME!~" I exclaim as I open the door.

"Sean?" I hear June ask.

I hear someone gasp and then the air is taken out of my lungs as I am tackled to the floor, a pink and brown eye staring intently into my own.

"You are back!" Neo happily exclaims as she hugs my prone form.

'NOT AGAIN! HOLY SHIT!'

 **[Sean... she isn't trying to molest you right now... calm down...]**

"You... don't... live here..." I state in confusion on why Neopolitan would be in my house.

"Oh... me and June were going to have a sleepover while waiting for you to come home tomorrow..." She says.

"I... didn't know you knew June..." I say.

"I wanted to meet her and I thought she was pretty cool with the whole 'accepting me even though I broke into your house' thing... and the fact that she actively wants us to date!" She explains.

"…" I am quiet for a few seconds. "That's... Not good for my mental health..."

She gets to her feet, grabs my wrist, pulling me to my feet, then walks back and practically drags me into the other room. "Come on..."

She sits me down on the couch beside June and sits on my lap.

"…"

June awkwardly coughs.

'tbh I don't think June should be as okay with this as she is...'

 **[eh, I dunno... I'm fine with it...]**

'but you are YOU, nep nep...'

 **"Yesterday, an explosion caused the outer walls of Atlas to be breached, where droves of grimm could be seen flooding into the city..."** A woman on the Tv states. **"The property damage would have been immense if two people hadn't held off the grimm in the time it took the Atlesian Military to respond... one, a student of the prestigious Atlas Academy and an unknown child who single handedly held back waves and waves of Grimm."**

A short video plays of me snapping and vaporizing grimm, then it cuts to me slicing the Deathstalker in half and killing the Ursa.

I cough "Uh-"

"You just couldn't hold back, could you Sean..." June says as she looks over to me with a frown, her eyes briefly and awkwardly stopping on the girl sitting on my lap.

"Wow..." Neo hums as she watches me shoot lightning at a deathstalker. "You are strong..."

'oh right... I kind of zoned out... she is still sitting on my lap...'

I shift Neo to the spot beside me as I get up and walk to the kitchen. "You want anything?" I ask

June gasps "Y-you are going to cook?!" She says in an excited tone.

"Hmm?" Neo hums. "what are you getting excited about?"

"Sean is a culinary GOD!" June exclaims as she runs into the kitchen.

"Hm?" Neo hums again as she gets up and walks to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I ask as I wash my hands.

"Choclate Cake..." June says in an uber-serious tone.

"Oh, we haven't had that in a while, have we?" I say to myself as I pull out a couple of pans from one of the cabinets.

* * *

"Holy shit..." Neo says to herself as she looks at the cake in front of her. "How did you do this?!"

"Culinary... GOD..." June says as she looks over the two-layer cake with chocolate frosting.

"It has only been like... 20 minutes... and you made a WHOLE FUCKING CAKE!" Neopolitan shouts. "And I don't even understand the steps you took to make it even though it was sitting here watching!"

 **Cooking: (Active) (Level MAX) Cost: None**  
 **Meals you cook are 500% Better, it is 204% Easier To Cook.**  
 **Meals you cook now increase your physical stats by 30% for 12 hours when consumed.**  
 **Meals you cook now let you gain 50% more experience for 1 hour after being consumed.**

"Yep!" I proudly say as I look down at the cake. "Want to try some?"

June immediately grabs a plate from one of the cabinets. "Of fucking course I do! Why do you even ask?!"

Neo takes a bite from her slice of the cake; her eyes widen slightly. "Holy shit..." She mumbles "Mental Note: this is another reason to marry Sean..."

"Hm?" I hum not quite catching what she says.

She repeats it louder this time.

"…"

"…"

"You know..." I say as I look at her. "Normal people would have said something like 'nothing' or said something else entirely... you... show no shame, do you?"

"Why should I have shame in stating my love?" She asks.

'why am I doing this again?'

 **[Because you genuinely have feelings for her?]**

'no... that's not it... Unless 'bad touch' counts as a genuine feeling...'

 **[Because she is the only member of your race that you have met that HASN'T tried to murder you... even though that number was only two...]**

'yeah...'

 **[Because if you befriend her... that is one less ally for Cinder?]**

'Ah, yeah... that too...'

 **[Because you made a deal and if you break it, Neo will be the least of your problems?]**

'…'

'I get it...'

"You guys enjoy that..." I say while pointing finger guns at them as I awkwardly shuffle back into the living room.

I yawn and lean my head against the back of the couch. 'ugh... that flight took ages...'

I feel my head dip slightly as I doze off, so I immediately straighten my back and look around.

'that was slightly embarrassing...'

Neo walks back into the living room and sits on my lap again, no cares in the world.

"You are REALLY good at baking..." She says as she looks forward at the Tv.

I shift her off of me again so she turns to me and frowns slightly before blinking a couple of times. "OOOOH! I see! You are a tsundere!"

"No-"

"He is..." June interrupts as she walks into the room.

"If that's the case, I just need to love you enough so you become more open to me!" Neo cheerfully states as she hugs me.

'wow... almost forgot she was a murderer for a second there...'

I look down towards the floor with an unamused frown on my face.

'she is so freaking touchy-feely!'

 **[If you make it out of your teen years still a virgin with THIS horny vampire chick, I am going to be SEVERELY disappointed...]**

'fuck off!'

 **[Rude...]**

I close my eyes slightly as she lets go, leaning my head against the back of the couch.

"Awww!" Neo whispers. "He's so sleepy!"

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, wiping them both with my right hand.

I glance over to my side to see Neo peacefully sleeping on my shoulder, a blanket draped over both of us.

'she is... kind of adorable... but a serial killer... mustn't forget she is a serial killer...'

I stay completely still. 'of course, she has to sleep on me... now I can't move or else I will wake her up...'

'what to do today... after Neo wakes up- my god my defenses are crumbling...'

 **[heheheh]**

'ugh... I'm going to go actually kill some of the bosses I said I was going to kill but I kept putting it off... well... Steve is going to... but before that I should check that item I got off that vampire prick... kind of forgot about it during the... hectic past couple of days...'

 **[I guess getting molested counts as 'Hectic'…]**

'Please stop reminding me of that...'

'…'

'…'

'ugh... I'm going back to sleep...'

* * *

I slowly crack my eyes open, coming face to face with the girl who used to be sleeping beside me... now on my lap facing me.

"…"

"…"

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- IT IS HAPPENING AGAIN!'

"You want to uh... maybe explain what you are doing?" I ask.

"Waiting for your morning wood-" she gets cut off as I place my hand over her mouth and casually move her to the spot beside me.

'bad touch'

"Well... I have thing to do today..." I say as I get up and look at the clock. 'ah, it is 8 am...'

"So, uh... yeah..." I mumble as I shuffle into the kitchen, leaving Neo pouting on the couch. "I will probably not see you again today... because you don't really live here and you probably have other things to do... so... BYE!"

I warp out into the forests around patch.

I pull out the skull I had gained from the vampiric prick I had... killed...

 **The Shadow Skull (Minor Artifact)**  
 **Gives the user almost perfect control of shadows, basically cutting the cost of casting spells that use shadows by 25% and increasing the damage by 50%**

 **Ability 1: Shadow Magic**  
 **3 times per day, you are able to cast a single Shadow Spell for free as long as its cost is under 2000 Mp (Before Modifiers)**

 **Ability 2: Bleed**  
 **Once per day, you may deal Int+500% damage that bypasses Aura.**

 **Ability 3: Shadow Clones**  
 **Once per month, you may target a single creature that is at your level or lower, then deal Int+750% damage to them that bypasses Aura, then summon 3 shadow copies of them that have half the Health, Aura, Mana (if they have it) and stats.**

'wait a fucking minute... was this nerfed?!'

 **[it was made for full vampires... you being a half vampire gives you half of the power... you should be glad that you can use it AT ALL...]**

'ugh... that is kind of a letdown... but now... I should do some enchanting...'

I create an 'Anti Grimm' Rune around me to make sure I am not interrupted.

 **Craft: Enchanting (Active) (Level 45 53.3%)**  
 **Allows you to see the enchantment level of magical items and enchant items into your skill level.**  
 **Current Skill Level: Medium Magical Enchantment.**  
 **Minor Magical Enchantment- Medium Magical Enchantment- Greater Magical Enchantment- Epic Magical Enchantment- Minor Artifact- Medium Artifact- Greater Artifact.**

 ***Ping***

"Oh?" I say as I pull my scroll out of my inventory.

"YOU!" - ?

"Uh... who is this?" - Sean Chro

"You put several pictures of Super Saiyan Goku through the mail slot on my door!" - ?

"OH SHIT! How did you even get my number?!" - Sean Chro.

"I HAVE MY WAYS!" - ?

"BUT FIRST! I need to confirm something..." - ?

"What is Earth?" - ?

"Flat..." - Sean Chro

"Did you just..." - ?

"Yes..." - Sean Chro

"Yep, basically confirmed it... you are from my world..." - ?

"Yep..." - Sean Chro.

I quickly set her name so it isn't just a bunch of question marks.

"So, I imagine that you are familiar with a certain show created by Rooster Teeth?" - Casey lee Williams

"That would be correct... and I already massively fucked the timeline so that is fun!" - Sean Chro

"You fucking what?" - Casey lee Williams

"You know the spring maiden that Raven was supposed to kill... I saved her!" - Sean Chro

"Also, a certain ice cream themed psychopath basically stalks me and tries really hard to get me to fuck/date her!" - Sean Chro

"You fucking WHAT!?" - Casey lee Williams

"Now I am going to delete this conversation so if psycho girl or anyone else actually gets my phone, they won't see all this stuff I am typing!" - Sean Chro

I delete all of the text messages that I had sent to her.

'today I am going to try to enchant an actual gun... because enchanting rocks and sticks does almost nothing for me now...'

I carve a slightly larger, more intricate sigil on the ground, compared to the one I used for minor enchantments anyway...

I whistle a small tune to myself as I carve a couple of snowflakes and lightning bolts in some of the spaces I had left blank, then I pour powdered ice dust on the snowflakes, and then lightning dust on the lightning bolts, the magical power of the enchantment taking over and the dust perfectly filling up the symbols leaving no excess over the edges of the symbols.

I carve a swirl in the center of the enchantment circle then I pull out a revolver and place it in the center, the circle glowing once as if to show that I did it correctly.

I hold one of my hands over the gun and slowly funnel my magic into the swirl below it, causing an updraft to occur as the entire circle below the gun glows brightly, a small tornado of ice and electricity wrap around the revolver and slowly flows inside the gun, then everything stops...

'Observe'

The gun's white-silvery metal shimmers, the grip of the gun, a deep purple wood, a small amount of mist flows from the end of the barrel, green slightly glowing engravings shaped like electricity trail down the barrel on each side, giving the gun a mystical feeling.

 **Shocking Revolver Of Frost: (Medium Enchantment)**  
 **Chilly Zapper!**  
 **Deals 200+60(Cold)+60(Electricity) damage per shot, Bullets Per Clip (6) (Reload time 10 seconds).**

 **Craft: Enchanting Has Leveled Up! x2**

 **Greater Magic Circles Has Leveled Up! x9**

I sigh "That took... a while to do..."

'Well, let's do this now...'

"Steve..."

A trail of shadows moves across the ground and the dragon crawls out of the ground.

"Fight these..."

I dispel my 'anti-Grimm' circle then pull out 30 completed creep crystals, summoning all of them at once as I take off to the sky with a Flight magic circle.

They all rush out of a singular portal

 **Creep King – Hail To The King Bab-**

Steve opens his mouth and vaporizes all 30 of them with a single breath.

"…" my mouth is slightly agape as I look at the cone of destruction in front of Steve.

 **You Have Gained, 18000 Lien, Creep King's Horn x64, Creep King's Gem x45, King's Gauntlet x12, King's Mask x12, Justice x12, King's Amulet x6, Creep King's Crown x9 and Gravity Dust Crystal x108,**

I awkwardly cough into my fist. "uh... good job..."

Steve snorts then disappears into the shadows.

 **Steve Has Leveled Up x5**

'ugh... now I have to observe this all...'

I land then pull out all the items I had gained and quickly look over them. A shield, a necklace, a gauntlet, a mask, and a spear, which I insert a 'king's gem' into

'observe...'

 **Creep King's Amulet:(Minor Enchantment) "Come Fourth And Guard My Body!" Summons 1 Allied Creep Prince Per 1000 Mp Used, They Last 10 minutes Before You Need To Recast.**

 **Creep King's Crown: (Minor Enchantment) "I OFFER YOU DEATH! BURNING PAINFUL DEATH! AHAHAHAH!" Deflects 50 Damage, Has A Tube That You Can Put Dust And Dust Crystals That Shoot Out In A Gout Or As A Grenade When The Trigger Is Pulled. +20% Fire Resistance**

 **King's Gauntlet: (Minor Enchantment) "Get pimp-smacked by the king!" Gain +10 Str (Added After Modifiers) (+10 Armor when struck on the forearm.)**

 **King's Mask: (Minor Enchantment) "I SEE YOU!" The Wearer Gains Night vision 8 times better than a normal human.**

 **Justice: (Minor Enchantment) "GUILTY! GUILTY!" Deals an average damage of 30+Str*1.5, Does An Additional 30 Damage To Grimm. Causes 5 Bleed Damage Per Second When The Spear Is Inside Something.**

I sigh as I look over the items. 'ugh... I wonder if Red would like to buy some of these...'

"Hey you!" I turn around rapidly and pull out my new revolver.

Red blinks twice as she looks at the gun barrel now inches away from her face.

"Oh, it's just you and your mythical ability to sneak up on people..." I say as I frown slightly.

"I want to buy some of your magical items..." She states as she glances at the floor.

"Okay..." I say as I dump all of the items I got except the 6 King Amulets

"What do they do?" Red asks.

I point to the shields. "Fire Resistance..."

The masks. "Night vision"

The gauntlets. "Bonus to Strength..."

Then finally the spear. "Bleed Damage and it is slightly stronger against Grimm..."

"Neat..." She says as she looks though it all. "30,000 for all of it..."

"Does it have to be Lein?" I ask. "Like, can we trade items?"

"I know you are interested in technology... so... I got this hard-light generator... normally I would sell it for 150000, but because you gave me magic, 75000..."

I pull out 45000 lein. "Done..."

"What about that fancy new revolver you have?" She asks.

"I actually just made this two or three minutes ago..." I say as I look down at it. "Extra Cold and Electricity damage... without dust..."

She leans in close to get a good look at it. "Hmmm... its magical aura is about on par with your sword..."

"Yep... I feel like I am on the verge of unlocking better enchantments though..." I say as I look at the gun. 'Considering I was able to do Medium Enchantments since level 25, I assume Greater will be 50...'

"By the way..." I say as I glance around the area we are currently in. "I found some ancient ruins around here a couple of days ago... during the test... it had a few blocked off doors and stuff... the only problem, is that it was an Anti-Magic zone... so we can't get out once we get in- oh wait... I have an idea..."

"You might want to go pick up a slightly lighter/emptier backpack..." I say as I look at her bulging backpack/table. "We will probably find some cool stuff down there... mostly traps... but maybe some magic items... and vampires..." I whisper that last bit under my breath as I reach down and start carving a circle for a medium enchantment.

"Okay!" Red says as she turns on her heel and runs back to town.

* * *

I quickly sort through my inventory. "Where is- AHA!"

I pull out a small metal bracelet and place it on the center where I had put a swirl, then I carve wings into the blank spaces on the circle, adding wind dust that completely fills out the symbols I created.

Then I add magic.

A small tornado picks up the bracelet and it floats in the center for a few seconds before it drops to the ground.

 **Craft: Enchanting Has Leveled Up!**

I pick it up and observe it.

 **Bracelet Of Flight: (Medium Enchantment)**  
 **Allows the wearer to fly for 180 seconds, 3 times per day.**

"I'm Back..." Red says as she walks up with a much smaller, but still fairly large, backpack that looks more like a duffle bag.

"Take this... it allows you to fly for 3 minutes, 3 times per day..." I say as I hand her the bracelet.

"But wouldn't the Anti-Magic zone cancel-" Red begins.

"the area functions by basically re-locking your magical container, it does nothing to magic items because they don't actually have a magical container..." I say as I cut her off. "Now, that I am more prepared than last time... are you ready to go dungeon delving?"

"If it has profit, I am always ready!" She says as she puts on the bracelet.

* * *

 **And that is the end to this chapter! (to those who don't like Neo being all buddy buddy up with Sean... she does kind of become more of a background character after chapter 40... so basically BEGONE THOT!)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **A fan: "Love the story so much chaos mwahahaha! That being said with the giant next being built I say why wimp out? Who needs a 120 foot tall death mech when you can have a 120 mile tall and wide-ish kingdom death mech enter T.T.M or should I say for everyone else censor this my boi if ya do it. Titanic Monarch"**

 **.**

 **Eh~**

 **.**

 **Guest 001 (Chapter 14): 44magnum was never even close to the most powerfull, and that 50ae desert eagle should do more damage.**

 **.**

 **Revolvers are known to deal a bit more damage for their lack of ammunition and for the fact that they are harder to reload (At least in games which his ability is)**  
 **But also, in real life, revolvers are known to pack a bit more punch than a desert eagle... so uh, yeah...**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Don't get intimidated, June... just imagine her without the intense aura of killing intent!"**  
 **"..."**  
 **"OH NO, SHE'S CUTE!"**

 **I kinda imagined Vale being the New York of Remnant, but then again it could also be the Los Angeles or San Francisco. I always thought Atlas would look more like Stalingrad or something out of Russia, or maybe Germany. Meh, whatever. They might as well be Gotham all the same, what with the crime rates.**

 **Because OF COURSE he runs into a Schnee. Why wouldn't he?! I mean, it's totally not like he has Protagonist Syndrome or ANYTHING like that, because that would be RIDICULOUS.**

 **Sean's still OP... better nerf Greninja.**

 **Word of advice, brother: tempting fate is one thing. But what you said? You might as well have waved a red flag reading 'SCREW ME OVER' in neon rainbow right in front of its face. Seriously, what did you THINK was going to happen?**

 **Oh, wow. The irony is... oh, man. If he knew, I bed he'd scream. Either way, introducing budding writers who also happen to be hard shippers to Fanfiction might as well be telling them 'welcome to a scorched wasteland full of more salt than all the oceans combined. Here's a flamethrower and a heat-retardant bikini. Have fun.' Or was that some other fandom? Wait, lemme check again...**

 **Have a crazy stalker that everyone, including the universe, wants you to hook up with, but you don't want to? Well, fear no more! Introducing the Monado(TM)! Change your fate with a simple glimpse into the future and a little application of an oversized laser sword! Get yours today at 1-800-IM-REALLY-FEELING-IT! Order now, and get a special bonus deal with dual Aegis Bladegirls! Messaging and shipping rates may apply. Reyn Time(TM) not included.**

 **What the fuck did I just write?"**

 **.**

 **For real tho... Neo is freakin adorable... look up that one 'angry mute noises' picture and 'Rwby Neo is Upset' picture and that is the pure cuteness of a psychopathic loli.**

 **Sean is batman... literally...**

 **Sean ISN'T the protagonist... the true protagonist is clearly Craig...**

 **Sean is ALWAYS op... just wait for chapter 40 when he gets another op (But not so op cause his mana reserves are kind of shit to how much it takes) skill that admittedly... he can duplicate the effects of for less cost... but rule of cool man... you gotta have it for the rule of cool...**

 **Sean should probably learn from his mistakes...**

 **WELCOME TO SCORCHED EARTH MOTHERFUCKER!**

 **A lightsaber would be the ultimate 'no u' weapon for all vampires... AND SEAN IS GONNA FUCKIN BUILD ONE! NO MORE SHALL HE BE CUDDLED BY (cute) DEATH! HUZAH! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: (Chapter 35)**

 **(DRAMA!)**  
 **"I wonder if this will become a trend..."**

 **Three showers and it didn't come off? Either his body wash sucks, or that stuff's a lot more resilient than he gives it credit for. Vamp blood be wack.**

 **"Listen - could, like, everyone just stop and just not keep fucking me over every two seconds or something?! Jeez..." - me during a particularly bad day... or when I get RNG-screwed hard.**

 **Oh, lol, so it was Neo! Looks like I was right after all. Wait, that's not really a good thing, is it? Meh, then again, she could be like that one party member that's much better than she has any right to be and pretty much carries you through damn near everything. (Like Titania, except she's a Rogue and not a Paladin.)**

 **Uhhh... dude, I'd be less worried about your virginity and more about potential PTSD. Whatever exactly went down during the time Sean was unconscious likely wasn't pretty at all. Even if he doesn't remember it, his body probably does, and unwanted knee-jerk reactions at specific stimulus is never a good thing for anyone's sanity.**

 **I only played a bit of Far Cry 3, but Vaas, man. FUCKIN' VAAS GOD DAMN MONTEGRO. HEY, DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?! HUH?! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Haven't played 4 tho, but I heard about 5. Supposed to be insane. Hey, btw, did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity?**

 **Huh. I'm getting Peri vibes from Tulip. Don't know who Peri is? GOOD. She's a terrible character. Okay as a unit, sure, (kinda given, she's the only 1st generation female cav you get,) but her personality is just... ugh. Don't ask. Look it up if you want though, I won't stop you.**

 **What even is my thought process? Look at these disjointed segments. More jank than version 1.0 of Smash 4.**

 **.**

 **What? The trend of Neo sneaking cuddles in the middle of the night? … PROBABLY!**

 **The thing with the blood, is that he got off MOST of it during the first shower... the other two were trying to get rid of the smell...**

 **Sean is probably going to get fucked... over...**

 **Neo is average doom wizard rogue (Now that I think about it pretty much the same as Sean) alchemist who makes poisons and potion that can make people commit death or heal them n stuff...**

 **It was mainly a cuddle... nothing much... maybe she fuckin licked his neck once... that is about it...**

 **The definition of insanity, is, doing the exact same fucking thing over and over again, expecting shit to change. That. Is. Crazy.**

 **Tulip is... kind of not mentally stable... (When it comes to killing grimm) she always chooses the most agonizing and slow way to end their life (when she has the time and ability and other lives are not in danger), because she realized that grimm actually CAN feel pain... she basically tortures any beowolf she comes across though... good thing Sean doesn't actually have a familiar of one of those... she can accept Craig and Steve (Slightly) because they aren't actually grimm and have sentience... but if Sean had a beowolf familiar... she might not be able to hold herself back...**

 **Neptune! attempts to fuck the protagonist! *Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl intensifies***

 **.**

 **Now... here have an Omake that tells a bit of the lore of one of the artifacts... because Sean actually decided to read some of the books.**

* * *

 **Omake: In The Past**

I flop down on the couch and sigh. "Alright... I guess it is time to read this fucking thing..."

 **The Artifacts of The Dragon King**

 **Prologue: Page 2**  
 **The Gauntlet of The Dragon King: Page 3**  
 **The Equinox Grail: Page 6**  
 **The Horn of Hatred: Page 10**  
 **The Shadow Skull: Page 12**  
 **The Mask of Greed: Page 15**  
 **The Staff of Storms: Page 18**  
 **The Sword of The Void: Page 22**  
 **The Primal Pillar: Page 25**  
 **Rituals Of The Dragon King Page 31**  
 **Ritual Of** **C̸̷̷̸̵̶̵̷̵̷̶̷̵̵̴̶̸̶̶̠̲̑͝h̶̶̶̸̵̸̷̷̵̸̵̸̸̸̸̶̘̣͒ȃ̷̶̸̸̷̶̶̶̸̵̵̶̶̵̵̶̷̵̴̢̨̘ò̸̴̷̶̵̷̴̸̵̶̷̵̸̸̴̸̶̶̵̴̷̸̷̸̶̶̴̸̼̩͌̃̕͜s̸̶̴̶̸̸̶̴̴̴̴̷̸̷̴̸̷̶̵̴̸̶̵̶̸̷̴̵̞̜̠̀̌̓͝ ̴̷̸̷̸̶̵̸̷̵̶̸̶̴̶̴̫̦̔C̶̵̴̴̷̶̸̷̷̴̴̸̵̬̅o̶̸̵̷̷̸̴̸̶̸̶̴̴̴̴̸̵̵̴̱̫̿̅m̶̶̵̴̷̵̵̵̴̷̴̷̵̶̷̸̷̴̸̸̵̵̴̷̸̵̷̷̸̶̶̠̞͚͓̈́́̕͠b̶̶̵̴̴̸̴̵̷̸̶̵̴̶̷̶̴̵̶̦̂̽́ḯ̸̸̴̷̸̷̸̴̸̵̵̴̵̵̸̸̵̷̸̵̶̴̶̴̵̭̬̦͋͝n̸̸̴̶̷̵̷̷̸̴̸̵̴̴̶̸̷̴̵̶̶̵̳̾̈̇̍a̷̴̸̴̷̶̶̷̴̷̸̵̴̶̸̴̸̵̴̸̵̸̸̷̵̢͙̓͗̎̿t̶̶̵̸̶̴̴̴̵̷̷̵̵̸̸̵̶̴̸̸̵̸̷̶̵̫̤̫͉̉̄i̸̶̶̸̴̶̷̷̴̷̸̸̵̴̴̸̜͐͛o̴̸̴̴̷̶̶̸̴̷̷̴̸̵̸̸̷̷̶̵̶̴̵̴̶̩̻̺̿̾̏n̴̸̷̵̸̸̵̸̵̵̶̷̴̶̸̷̴̵̸̗̰̈́̎ Page 56**

'… is this fucking text glitched?!'

 **[Yes...]**

'you have got to be fucking kidding me...'

I flip the page to the Prologue.

'yada yada yada... lord and savior dragon king... yada yada 8 items... yeah... typical cult stuff... I'm just going to skip to the next page...'

I flip the page.

 **Gauntlet of The Dragon King:**

 **History:**  
 **This gauntlet formed from the tempered scales of the ancient black dragon 'Xeimon, The Titan' and the soul gems of several fallen dragons, given power through an elaborate ritual that took several days to complete and required many dragons before eventually being given the hands of Zaithag, one of the cult's strongest members.**

 **Zaithag:**  
 **Zaithag was the cult's strongest member physically and his artifact just added onto this, he was the first line of defense if anyone of importance tried to stand up to the cult, easily capturing or vaporizing them with a flick of his fingers, using his gauntlets boost ability to outmaneuver any melee fighters, and the explosion ability to crack the shield spells of stronger mages.**

 **Abilities:**  
 **Boost:**  
 **The Boosting ability, which is the weakest, but certainty not useless ability of the Gauntlet of The Dragon King, giving the user a temporary increase to all physical and magical abilities that stacks upon itself.**  
 **It functions by granting the user the strength and magical aptitude of the dragons, however, because our humanoid bodies can only have so much muscle, half of the dragon's strength is transformed, making the wielder more swift and agile.**  
 **The highest boost count ever recorded was when Zaithag fought against the Gold Dragon 'Aimin, Lord Of The Skies' where our general managed to boost up to 16 times then fling the dragon out of the sky before soaring down and crushing the dragon's skull with his bare hands.**

 **Explosion:**  
 **The Explosion ability is by far this artifact's most dangerous weapon due to the first ability massively increasing the damage output of this attack. It has felled many foes, destroyed many buildings, and caused great fear in those who oppose us.**  
 **It functions by gathering the dragon soul's naturally regenerating spiritual energy into a single point, normally the size of a grape but can be increased to the size of an apple or pear, then releasing it in a single direction.**

 **Scale Mail:**  
 **The gauntlet's Scale Mail ability is by far the most useful, granting flight to the user- if they don't already have it- and giving the user the ability to shrug off most attacks.**  
 **It functions by using the spirits of deceased dragons to expand the reach of the gauntlet to the entirety of the wielder's body. The gauntlet, already having almost unbreakable toughness, is increased further as the spirits of the dead flow through the armor giving it unbreakable hardness.**  
 **Zaithag has only needed to use this form once, and it was the bloodiest battle in all of the cult's history, where he had to hold off an entire army by himself while a scouting party had retreated for reinforcements. He held this form for a grand total of 10 minutes, killing hundreds of heretics and those who had risen to stop us.**

 **Sadly, Zaithag was called by our lord to a celebration, and he never returned, clearly becoming our lord's enforcer and serving him in the palace, completely deserving of said title. I only pray that he will come down from his castle and grace us with his presence once more...**

"…" I blankly stare at what I have just read.

"THESE CULT SCHMUCKS ARE FUCKIN WHACKOS!"

* * *

 **Eyyy have some lore for your eyeholes... das nice right?... so, what did you think of it?**

 **Also... DAMN DANIEL! This chapter is over 5000 words! (Mostly due to anonymous, I actually like these slightly longer reviews as it gives me something to do between each chapter n stuff, but his reviews are actually pretty fun and all and it brings up some topics sometimes when I can't go all "Oh yeah, this thing by the way...")**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you in the future!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

 **Here, have the chapter a couple of hours early cause i am thinking about going to bed early...**

* * *

I knock on the ground, causing a dull clang to echo around the forest.

"Ah, we are here..." I say as I look at the covered hatch. "Steve... crack it open..."

"Steve?- OH MY MONTY IS THAT A FREAKING DRAGON?!" Red shouts from behind me as Steve appears and rips the door out of the ground.

"Ignore Steve..." I say as I leap into the pit. "WEEEEEEE- OW MY ANKLE!"

"Ugh... I'm over it..." My voice echoes around the pit as I pull out a glow STICK, cracking it and causing a bright white light to extend around me.

"Hup!" I hear Red say above me as she leaps into the pit, landing beside me.

"This place is HEAVILY trapped... so watch your step..." I say as I walk through the open door into the hallway.

We walk through the ruins until we get to the armory, avoiding all of the traps in our way, stopping to look at the rubble blocking the path to the next room.

"Craig..." I say as I hold my hand open to the door. "Clear a path..."

Craig appears and starts digging through the rubble.

"Ugh... all these swords are rusty and destroyed..." Red grumbles as she walks around the room, picking up bits of metal and tossing them back down after she examines them thoroughly with her glow stick.

Craig reveals a door behind the rubble he had removed.

I walk through the door after deeming it safe to go through.

"Oh?" I say as I look around. "It looks like some sort of library..."

I do a quick scan over the book that are still in relatively good condition. 'no magical or cursed books...' I see another caved in area straight across from the door we had entered

"Craig... start clearing the other path..." I say as I start walking around.

"Wow... these books would probably sell for a fortune..." Red says as she pulls one off the books and opens it. "W-What language is this?!"

I walk over and look at it. "You seriously can't read this?" I ask as I glance at the cover of the book. "Vampiric Biology?"

"Huh... if you can't read these, the books must have some sort of magical scrambler on them... or, it was written in a language that my body understands for some reason..." I say as I look at the other books around us. "Blood Rituals... another copy of 'Artifacts of The Dragon King'… ah... it seems like they were all- or mostly vampires..."

"V-vampires?!" Red whispers in a slightly scared tone.

"I'll see if I can translate them for you later... but for now let's keep looking around." I say as walk back over to a main desk.

'oh, a magic pen...'

'observe...'

 **Pen Of Soul Scripting (Epic Enchantment):**  
 **Once per Day, allows the user to make a single drawing, that has been drawn by the pen, real for 5 minutes. (Please Note: The quality of the drawing effects the quality of the real creation)**

'…'

I blankly stare at the pen.

"Uhhhh... Red..." I call across the library to get her attention.

She walks over towards me. "What do you nee- OH MY MONTY!"

Her mouth hangs open slightly. "T-that is a really strong pen..." She says quietly. "Do you know what it does?"

"if you draw something with it... once per day the user can make a single drawing real... for 5 minutes..." I say as I am stunned by the strength of the pen.

"You could literally... draw a bomb... then be all like 'Here you go' and nuke some poor person's face off!" I exclaim as I look at the pen that has a black onyx gem on the top of it.

"THAT IS SO FREAKING POWERFUL!" Red shouts as she looks at the pen. "There has to be a catch!"

"The quality of the drawing affects how strong it is..." I say as I examine the pen closely. "It would be completely useless to anyone less than an artist... though... I guess you could trace things..."

"Hmm..." Red hums as she picks up the pen "You care if I have this?"

"Not really... I am not an artist, so it would be kind of useless for me..." I say as I continue looking around.

* * *

We got as many books as we could from the library, Red's duffle bag almost completely packed full of books only I could read.

"Let's see what is behind door number 2..." I say as we walk into the new room Craig had uncovered.

The room is a large 30 by 30 room with a domed roof and a large pillar in the center, glancing towards the ceiling, you could see that a mural was painted onto the roof, depicting a hooded person raising his hands above his head with 8 items floating in a cloud of darkness that seems to be flowing into each one.

A Black Gauntlet With Three Gems, a Jewel Encrusted Golden Chalice, A War horn That Seems To Be Made Out Of A Twisting Dragon Horn, A Black Skull Necklace With Blue Gem Eyes, A Black Masquerade Mask That Has Red Gems For Eyes, A Black Staff With Four Lightning Bolts Coming Off The End In Four Directions, A Broadsword With A Deep Black Blade And Gold Hilt, And Finally A Large Bone-White Pillar With Black Lines That Cascade Across It Like Lightning.

'that guy really likes black...'

A large piece of stone slides down from the top of the door frame, effectively locking us in.

"Hm?" I hum as I look to the door behind us, then I look to the floor in front of us.

The floor is covered with gold coins, gems, and magic items.

Red starts to take a step forward but I hold my hand out to stop her as I scan through the treasure.

On the other side of the room, a large, roughly the size of a tennis ball, glowing amber eye opens and stares at us with no shown emotion.

 **[ROLL FOR INITIATIVE!]**

Red opens and closes her mouth as a large serpentine neck rises out of the pile of coins, its red scales glistening from the glow of the glow stick as it looks down at us and narrows its eyes. Two large bat-like wings extend out of the coins as it slowly rises to its feet and shakes off a few of the remaining coins on its body.

"I am going to kill you regardless, but because it has been ages since I have had a good chat... tell me... how did you find yourself in this place, one with tainted blood, and fresh meat..." The large reptile states.

'This guy is bigger than Steve...'

I look past the dragon's neck to see a large tunnel with some light coming down from the outside world.

"You know..." I say to the dragon as I look up to him. "I kind of thought dragons were extinct..."

"Oh?" He snorts with his high and mighty attitude. "and what makes you think that?"

"Well... nobody speaks about them... and it is common knowledge that they are just 'legends'…" I say as continue looking him in the eyes. "If dragons have actually been seen in the last couple hundreds of years, people would probably be like 'OH SHIT! DRAGONS!' But they haven't, and they aren't..."

"I should fix their perception of 'legends'…" He says as he lowers his head down to my level. "But thanks for this interesting chat... as a show of mercy... I will let you decide how I kill you..."

"Personally... being dropped from high altitudes sounds fun for me..." I say with a slight shrug.

'Observe'

 **Nilzro, Destroyer Of Men Level ?**

 **?/? Hp**  
 **?/? Mp**

 **Str:?**  
 **Dex:?**  
 **Vit:?**  
 **Int:?**  
 **Wis:?**  
 **Luc:?**

"Do you take me for a fool?" The dragon asks as it seems to get annoyed.

"Nope..." I say as I clench my fist slightly and smirk as I grab Red's hand.

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{DRAGON KING'S SCALE MAIL!}**

I blast past the dragon, my speed being too much for him and him not expecting me to run, it turning and sending a cone of fire down the path we are rushing down, barely avoiding the fire as we make it outside the spiraling tunnel and make it out to daylight.

I fly up into the sky.

"Go get some huntsmen... I'm going to hold off the dragon until they get here..." I say as I create a teleportation rune on her.

I teleport her back to the edge of town and look back down to the cave entrance, casually crossing my arms.

'if my d&d knowledge applies here... he should be weak to ice...'

He crawls out of the cave, glancing around the world.

 **{EXPLOSION!}**

His head snaps up as a purple laser comes in contact with his body.

 ***BOOM***

A large dust cloud covers the mouth of the cave and the dragon.

'he is still alive...'

He bursts from the smoke and dust, flying towards me at a rapid pace. He opens his mouth to breath fire again as my gauntleted hands start to expel a cold mist and a blue rune appears on the back of each.

I hold up my hand.

 ***FWOOSH***

I hold up my hand and the fire gets absorbed into the gauntlet.

 **Sean Chro Level 44**

 **HP: 4465/4465**  
 **AP: 4465/4465**  
 **MP: 5577/7702**

 **Strength: 36 +84% +100 = 166**  
 **Dexterity: 100+84% +120 = 304**  
 **Vitality: 12 +84% = 22**  
 **Intelligence: 80 +84% (+100) = 147 (247)**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 50**

I flashstep towards the dragon, drawing my sword as I go past, then I summon 6 ice shards and pelt the dragon's back.

 **Vital Hit (*2)**

It growls in pain as it is knocked downwards onto the forest floor, multiple wounds appearing on its body as it slowly rises to its feet.

I land in front of it, the ground cracking slightly from the force of my descent.

It opens its mouth and unleashes a MASSIVE torrent of fire.

"OH SHIT!" I shout as I raise my hands to defend myself.

The fire just keeps on coming, more and more...

'this fucker is just trying to drain my magical energy... not gonna happen...'

My mana regeneration kicks in and allows me to keep the fire back.

 **Sean Chro Level 44**

 **HP: 4465/4465**  
 **AP: 4465/4465**  
 **MP: 0/7702**

The dragon's tail impacts against my chest, sending me through a large tree which collapses on me, then he unleashes one final gout of fire at me, horribly burning me even with the armor's defense.

 **Sean Chro Level 44**

 **HP: 120/4465**  
 **AP: 0/4465**  
 **MP: 0/7702**

 **[HOLY SHIT!]**

'STEVE KILL IT! KILL IT THE FUCK DEAD! I DON'T WANT TO GET FUCKING MURDERIZED BY A DOOM DRAGON!'

My gauntlet shakes slightly as a massive figure appears between me and the dragon... another dragon...

 **Steve Level 30**

 **13125/13125 Hp**  
 **7000/7000 Mp**

 **Str: 85**  
 **Dex: 80**  
 **Vit: 150**  
 **Int: 100**  
 **Wis: 50**  
 **Luck: 5**

'oh, thank god...'

I use Steve's distraction to pick myself up and sneak away into the shadows.

Steve opens his mouth and shoots a massive glob of acid that splashes against Nilzro's armor. The red dragon responds by slashing forward with his two front claws, then Steve bites the forelimb as Nilzro retracts it.

The larger red dragon goes to bite the smaller dragon's throat but he deflects it with a well-placed attack with his claws, sending the red dragon's head past his throat. Steve bites the throat of the red dragon and sends both of his claws into its chest.

 **Steve Level 30**

 **10925/13125 Hp**  
 **5500/7000 Mp**

I watch the epic dragon fight safely from a branch as I use my mp regeneration to fully heal myself as my armor disappears

Steve manages to get in another breath attack, and a few more good bites, but he is mostly dominated by the older looking, larger, and stronger dragon.

Steve's body gets flung to the ground and the large red dragon prepares to finish him off with his breath weapon.

'RETURN STEVE! GET IN THE GUN!'

Steve disappears into the floor as the fire breath roasts some of the grass and trees where Steve had been.

I raise my new, now glowing revolver towards the back of the dragon's head, summing a weakness rune and causing more mist to pour out of the barrel of the gun as a blue rune appears in front of the barrel.

 **Shocking Revolver Of Frost: (Medium Enchantment)**  
 **Chilly Zapper!**  
 **Deals 200+60(Cold)+60(Electricity) damage per shot, Bullets Per Clip (6) (Reload time 10 seconds).**  
 **(Deals An Extra 200 Cold Damage)**

I pull the trigger, causing the dragon to hiss in pain.

"Sup fucker! YOU PICKED THE WRONG CHILD TO MESS WITH!" I say with gritted teeth as I leap to another tree.

I summon another weakness rune on its side, firing twice into the slightly larger rune.

The dragon growls and collapses slightly, breathing heavily.

I land in front of his head.

"You must really hate your life right now..." I mock as I casually pull the hammer back again. "Try to show off to a bunch of children like 'oh yeah, I'm a fucking dragon n shit... now imma kill you!' Then you get absolutely destroyed by ONE of the children... god forbid you fight two children..."

"DIE!" He roars as he opens his mouth, preparing to breathe on me.

I shoot 3 bullets down his throat, putting out the fire and punching a few holes through the walls of his throat.

His head flops down and he stops moving.

"You know..." I say as I look at the inmoving body of the dragon and reload. "I THINK you are dead... but... let's check for a pulse..."

I fire my gun 6 times in between its eyes.

"Huh... No pulse..." I hum to myself.

 **[Pacific Rim much?]**

'let me have my moment...'

I look down to see my hoody in tatters, my pants having multiple holes at the knees and shins.

"what a dick..." I say as I look at the dead dragon.

 **Your Familiar: Steve Has leveled Up x9**

 **You Have Leveled Up x4**

 **You Have Gained: Red Dragon Soul Gem, Red Dragon Horn x2, Red Dragon Scales x4**

I casually sit down on a rock. "My entire body hurts..."

"4 fucking days... IT HAS LITERALLY BEEN 4 FUCKING DAYS SINCE THE LAST TIME I ALMOST DIED!" I shout. "THEN THIS DRAGON POPS UP LIKE 'SUP FUCKER' AND I ALMOST DIE AGAIN!"

 **[You have like 60 unspent skill points by the way...]**

'put 50 into luck...'

 **Due to increasing yourLuck to 100, you have gained two skills.**

 **Godly Luck (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Things just seem to go your way...**  
 **Activates randomly and has a cooldown based on the effect of your luck.**  
 **Cooldown: (Ready to be activated)**

 **Random Skill (Active) (Level: Max) Cost: 5 Mp**  
 **Grants A Random Skill Upon Use (Even abilities from other universes)**

'…'

 **[NICE!]**

'This is OVERPOWERED AS SHIT!'

 **[Well... depending on what you get...]**

'I mean... I could get something like the kamehameha, ACTUAL ultra-instinct, or maybe a 1-3 sword style technique... but I could also get like- a- uh- … Neptune... name a weak anime power... as I cannot think of one as of right now...'

 **[Dressbreak?]**

'what do?'

 **[Breaks dresses...]**

'…'

 **[…]**

'it is totally from one of your ecchi animes... isn't it...'

 **[YEEEEEP]**

'god damnit Nep Nep...'

"SEAN!" Red shouts as she runs to where I am sitting. "I BROUGHT HEL- are you okay?"

"Peachy..." I grumble with a slight eye twitch.

"Damn kid... you put this thing down?" Qrow says as he walks up drinking from his flask.

"Yes... but now the corpse is YOUR problem... it would be wise to not let it rot because this thing's scales and bones are HARD AS SHIT and don't pierce easily... now... I have some other things to do today..."

I warp myself and Red back to the entrance of the dragon's cave.

I go inside and look through the magic items really quickly.

'A bow that doesn't need ammo... a dagger that returned to its sheathe after thrown... a staff that can cast a fireball spell 3 times per day, a ring that gives fire resistan- MINE!'

I grab the ring and put it on immediately.

 **Ring of fire resistance (Greater Enchantment)**  
 **Gives The User 50% Fire Resistance.**

'and now... I am normal... in terms of being burned alive that is...'

'a sword that can unleash as beam of fire once per day... ugh none of I would really want... besides the ring of course...'

"I don't really care for any of this stuff- besides this ring of fire resistance of course... so uh... I'm just going to go home... but... for your own safety... and because I could soon probably make something better... I give you this revolver because why not..." I say as I toss her the revolver I created and shadows flow from the gun to my gauntlet. "Have fun with that... it doesn't have a name yet... so you can get on with that..."

I yawn and walk outside before warping home.

* * *

"I'm back..." I call out.

I am hugged from behind.

"Eh?"

"Welcome back hubby!" The bane of my existence cheerfully exclaims as she casually nibbles on my neck.

'bad touch...'

"Stop..." I say as I move her arms away from my body, allowing me to move away from her grasp.

"You're no fun..." She sighs.

"I almost died today... AGAIN!" I say as I blankly stare at the wall. "That was the SECOND time this week I have almost died... To a motherfucking fire breathing overgrown lizard"

"Ah... so that is why your shirt is all burnt up..." She says as she examines me. "Aww... I thought you did that for me..."

"It has only been like 2 hours MAXIMUM since I woke up... and I am already so emotionally and physically tired I don't even care about your bullshit innuendo stuff right now..." I grumble as I walk into the bathroom, equip a new shirt, then walk back out. "So... I'm going to sleep now..."

"it couldn't be THAAAAT bad..." She says as she goes over to glass container that is holding the cake I made, lifting it up and cutting herself off a piece.

She walks back into the Livingroom and I hold up my hands as they start twitching slightly. "my hands are still shaking from the pain of being burnt alive... this motherfucking dragon, not a grimm dragon, A MOTHERFUCKING REAL DRAGON broke through my aura and almost INSTANTLY killed me with a single tail slap and about a 2 second burst of its fire breath, which, I might add... it used for like 18 full seconds beforehand..."

She awkwardly coughs. "I thought you were talking about some sort of fire breathing lizard grimm... not actually a dragon... yeah... that's pretty bad..."

"Personally... I kind of thought dragons are extinct... well, that red dragon is extinct now because it was a fucking asshole..." I sigh as I flop down on the couch. "Why couldn't it be a freaking blue or white dragon or something... breathing frost or bolts of electricity..."

"I thought they were extinct as well..." She says as she walks over to the couch... and sits on my lap.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I ask as I go to move her.

"Move me, and ill drug you and sit on your lap anyway..." She says as she pulls a syringe out of her pocket.

I flick the side of the syringe sending it flying into the garbage can residing in the kitchen.

"…"

"I have more you know..." She says after a brief pause.

"…"

"My question of why you keep doing this still stands though..." I say with a deadpan stare.

"Do I need a reason to use my adorable boyfriend as a chair?" She says as she reaches behind her head and pats my cheek.

My right eye twitches slightly. "I never agreed to tha-"

"Do you want to be drugged?" She cuts off in a low and dangerous tone.

"N-No?" I stutter.

"Then don't complain!" She exclaims as she reverts back to her cheerful persona as she takes a bite of her cake. "You make a REALLY good cake..."

"Uh... yeah..." I quietly say

'why am I even putting up with this bullshit...'

 **[Because you can't kill her and her upbeat cheerful attitude with a good conscious... and you believe she can change...]**

'…'

 **[Right?]**

I mentally sigh.

Neo says something in a cheerful tone as she lays her empty plate on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Hm? Can you repeat that?" I ask. "I zoned out for a second there..."

She turns around and looks at me with a smug smile before saying. "We should fuck!"

I start coughing as I slightly choke on my saliva.

After a few seconds of coughing I manage to get enough air in my lungs to form a reply. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me..." She says as she casually sits on my lap again, this time facing me.

 **[AHAHAHAHHA! YEEES]**

"N-"

She casually pulls out a syringe.

"uh- I mean- where the fuck do you even get those..."

"I make them..." She responds with a coy smile. "Now, are you going to do this willingly... or do I have to drug you to do it..."

"Uh... counter offer..." I say meekly. "We play a high stakes game of..." I glance around the room frantically, eventually landing on a chessboard "Chess... If you win... I will do anything you want me too... but if I win... no more drugging me and no more raping me..."

"Hmm... change the 'no raping you' thing to 'no raping you for 3 years'... and you have yourself a deal... can't really have a good relationship if I keep drugging you, now can we?"

 **Godly luck: Neo accepted the high stakes game**  
 **(Cooldown: 3 Hours)**

'holyshitidodgedabulletthere...'

 **[ugh you fuckin... one moment... I need a word to describe what you are...]**

I hear ruffling of papers and the slamming of a book as Neo gets off of me and grabs the chess set.

 **[I can't find a good word so I am just going to call you a fuckin lonely virgin...]**

'piss off...'

* * *

 **Ohai mark... funny story...**

 **[Rant incoming... skip to the next section if you wish to skip it]**

* * *

 **I reviewed a story today giving criticism n shit... and it was going well... until I realized that they have been posting stuff since fucking 2012 and then I was like 'holy shit they haven't improved in fucking 6 years...' (Please note that the story was borderline unreadable, the chapter was under 2000 words and they did dialogue via:**

 **Sean- "We should get out of here"**

 **Ruby- "Pssshhh! I love you the most Sean...")**

 **(That is just an example)**

 **So I brought this up... and they said that they had lost all of their work via data loss... (It shouldn't fucking matter because skill is a thing that you keep INSIDE YOUR PERSON...)**

 **So I brought up a point about how they made their characters unrealistically op... so much so to the point where the story would probably be boring for the writer as well as the readers... (A good example would be a time traveler from fallout 4 going back in time with a fatman and unlimited ammo... then exploding the shit out of Indians and settlers... and I am not talking about the old west where he could actually be taken out by a sniper... I am talking fucking muskets where the bullets fucking veer off after about 40 feet... and even that seems to be too weak... it is like a "What if goku was a super saiyan blue before the saiyan saga" situation... admittedly better writers could probably make a story like this work... (See one punch man for an example.) but this story was just REALLY poorly executed...)**

 **So they say this... "** **I you want to adopt and do better I be happy save me the trouble I love to but my condition is your oc has to be mine oc and the gender bender will stay in the reincarnation process" (it was a gender bender reincarnation story btw)**

 **And that legitimately triggered me... like shit my dude you don't go over to a fucking creator (Even if they are a slightly below average one) and be like "Hey... I am a shitty writer... I will give you this shit character for one of your own children..."**

 **I am just kind of pissed that they haven't fucking improved AT ALL during the 6 years on this site... to all aspiring fanfiction writers... DON'T FUCKING DO THE STYLE THEY HAVE WITH ALL THE "Character-" BULLSHIT... I get that some of you might be learning, and that is okay... but it shouldn't fucking take more than a year to get to a point where your stories are at least readable... (I got to the point where I am now in about half a year... trashing 14 original chapters as I started a new canon about half way in chapter 2... and it actually fucking shows...**

 **I am not saying that you shouldn't start writing... I am just saying that you should learn from your mistakes... keep trying to perfect you craft (mine is still FAR from perfect but I would at least call it average... I have seen many better and many worse...) but PLEASE... don't be like this person... during my first chapter even I knew not to write dialogue like this...**

 **Person who I referring to... if you ever actually read this... I am kind of sorry for being so harsh... but you should learn from your mistakes... not duplicate them... I hope I don't harm your like of writing fanfiction or anything like that... you COULD be the next best writer someday... it all just depends on you and if you wish to improve or not...**

 **Sorry about the slightly depressing rant... uh... GUEST REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Anonymous (I'm assuming because this is just the way you type things and you didn't add your name): "KABOOM!**  
 **"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!"**  
 **"I'm a vampire!"**  
 **"Am I a vampire?"**  
 **"Probably! Where's my soulmate?!"**  
 **"I dunno."**  
 **"Then you're USELESS TO ME!"**  
 **ZOOM!**  
 **(Title card)**

 **D'oh, tanks.**

 **That first scene with Red reminded me of 'so sell some shit to my alpacas down south, and if you don't, al-pac-a my nuts in your mouth' for some reason. Guess the song, I dare you. Or I'll cock the glock and fuckin' SEND YOU TO HELL!**

 **Sean is actually stating to remind me a lot of myself, especially his reactions. Specifically, the 'panic on the inside, apathy on the outside' aspect. Which is hilarious.**

 **Unsurprising that his cooking's maxed out. He does live with a little sister, after all.**

 **Holy SHIT. Did... did Steve just interrupt the freaking boss subtitles?! NO ONE HAS EVER DONE THAT! NO ONE HAS EVER, DONE THAT, IN THE HISTORY OF DOTA!**

 **Even though I REALLY shouldn't be asking this, I still want to know how the hell Casey got his number. Of course, at this point I'm suspecting that she pulled a Papyrus and called every single number in the book until she found his, because how else could she have done it? Hacking? Nawwww.**

 **I agree with Nep (for once) - there is no way he's getting through Beacon before his cherry gets popped. Why? Simple - Role-Player Syndrome will force him to increase his Charm to the point that he becomes irresistible to everyone, and we all know what happens after that.**

 **Yay for lore. Cultists are still weirdos, though. Especially Axis faith ones. Those guys are all lunatics."**

 **.**

 **All characters are vampires now... this now a vampire au... Yang is vampire, June is vampire... Tulip is vampire... Craig is vampire... yAAAS**

 **The book of nook?**

 **Sean's mental capacity is devoted 98% to screaming internally and 2% everything else.**

 **YEEEEP... (But big sister tho cause June is taller and also 2 years older than Sean...)**

 **Steve pays no mind to boss introductions... he only kills...**

 **She totally pulled a Papyrus...**

 ***Cough* Neo is being a bit molesty with Sean at the moment please leave a message after the 'PLEASE HELP ME AAAAAAAAAA-'**

 **Cultist peoples are fucking insane... except 'waifu laifu' cult... those guys are pretty chill**

 **.**

 **Guest (from chapter 2)**

 **"Aura is physical**  
 **Mana is spiritual**  
 **Chakra is both"**

 **.**

 **This story doesn't have chakra because this is not the narutos**

 **.**

 **Guest that posted several reviews in the span of like a couple of hours (This is just his last review...)**

 **":Here are some perks/skills**

 **Skills**  
 **\- minor magic cooking**  
 **\- magic cooking**  
 **\- greater magic cooking**  
 **\- greater meditation**  
 **\- battle meditation**  
 **\- Enhanced aura**  
 **\- Overcharge**  
 **\- mana bold armament**  
 **\- Fuinjutsu**  
 **\- Greater Fuinjutsu**  
 **\- Shadow aura 2**  
 **\- Shadow aurora**  
 **\- Shadow form**  
 **\- Blood manipulation**  
 **\- Blood flow technique**  
 **\- Ancient Magic circle**  
 **\- Battle meditation**

 **Perks**  
 **\- Shadow magic prodigy**  
 **\- magic prodigy**  
 **\- descendant of the First vampire**

 **Also ideas**  
 **1\. Mix aura and magic into a new energy**  
 **2\. Gravity training**  
 **3\. Enchant weights for training**  
 **4\. Evolve aura and skills that have maxed**  
 **5\. Enchant the mech**  
 **6\. Learn fairy tail magic, learn glyphs**  
 **7\. Add more skill books"**

 **.**

 **Okay... first... I am going to say that you shouldn't post suggestions on older chapters because more often than not... the character will either A: get that thing... or B: not get the thing... and if the creator wanted to give them said thing they would need to re-write several chapters... but I am going to be replying to things in one word... or maybe more if desired...**

 **Nah**  
 **Nope**  
 **Not Happening**  
 **Possibly In The Far Future**  
 **Seems Kind Of Useless**  
 **Aroura**  
 **No**  
 **What the fuck even is this?**  
 **Not A Naruto**  
 **See Above**  
 **Conditions Need To Be Met**  
 **It Is Literally The Same Skill As Above... Just Named Differently...**  
 **As in 'Turning Into A Shadow?'**  
 **Could Probably Do It If He Wanted...**  
 **Never Watched Naruto**  
 **What Is The Fucking Point?**  
 **Literally On This List A Second Time...**

 **Now for the perks... I don't really do perks in my system... so these are all kind of nil**

 **Meh**  
 **No**  
 **Seems Like A Badass Title**

 **Now for the ideas...**

 **1: Eh~**  
 **2: Already Done**  
 **3: Maybe**  
 **4: Not All Skills Evolve... And Fucking Aura Turned Into Aroura... Skills That Don't Evolve Get A Massive Power Boost... (Via 6** **th** **Sense Doubling Time And Granting The Ability To See The Attacks As Lines.)**  
 **5: Do You Not Realize How Fucking Huge That Circle Would Need To Be?**  
 **6: Random Skill (Though It Has Already Been Decided) You Cant Just Fuckin Go Out And Learn Like Metal Make Magic Or Something Like That...**  
 **7: Internal Brain Explosion Waiting To Happen...**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Great job"**

 **.**

 **EYYYY it's this guy again!**

 **.**

 **Now for the omake...**

 **Shit! FLAME! WHERE IS THE OMAKE!**

 **I DON'T KNOW OTHER ME IT WAS RIGHT HERE A SECOND AGO!**

 **WHERE COULD IT HAVE POSSIBLY GONE- oh... I am really tired...**

* * *

 **Omake: Context**

I yawn as I make my way back to the apartment, the ring on my hand glistening from the sun.

'I am so glad Ozpin actually gave me this... it allows me to hide my sparkly eyes whenever I use my powers...'

I sigh as I look through my bag for a key.

"You need to go faster!" A voice exclaims on the other side of the door, a voice that I have recently become very accustomed to in the recent days...

I blink at her choice of words

"This is as fast as I can go!" Sean says as I hear a slight thump.

"You need to do that harder as well!" Neo shouts from somewhere on the other side of the door.

My mouth becomes a thin line. 'a-a-a Wha?'

"Look..." Sean says in a serious tone. "The fact that I am having to do this is YOUR fault... so you shouldn't tell me what to do..."

"Yes! Don't stop!" Neo exclaims "You are doing it!"

'I... think I am just going to come back later...'

* * *

"You did it!" Neo exclaims as she excitedly jumps once.

"It would have been done sooner if SOMEBODY didn't die 3 seconds into the fight..." I say with a slight frown as I look down at my controller. "Do you know how freaking difficult that was?!"

"Well SOOORYYY~" She says with an annoyed tone. "That first combo was bullshit and we both know it..."

"Yeah... it really was..." I sigh. "Well... sit the fuck back down- not on me- and let's continue playing..."

* * *

 **The Real End To The Chapter**


	39. Chapter 39

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

"Alright, let's set the rules really quickly..." Neo says as she taps her finger on the table. "Best two out of three... if I win... you will fuck me immediately and whenever I am 'in the mood'... if YOU win... I will never drug you again and I won't pressure you into sex for 3 years... but keep in mind I will still reference sex... just in case you ever change your mind... but I will not force you to do so... do we have a deal?"

'ugh this makes me so freaking uncomfortable... the fact that she can just flat out say things like 'fuck me' with no shame what-so-ever freaks me the fuck out!'

 **[Take her up on her offer...]**

'just be quiet nep nep...'

"Seems fair..." I shrug. "Deal..."

'she is going to rape me if i said no to this... so might as well accept this because i have a chance to win...'

She smiles slightly as she asks a question. "Who goes first?"

* * *

I enter the apartment building where Sean and myself stay, I had gone to the school forge, which is actually open during breaks from school as long as you let someone know that you will be there, fixing up my battle fan, the bolt holding it together started getting loose.

"Checkmate..." Sean says as I hear clacking of plastic against wood.

"WHAT!?" A new voice shouts, Neo... a girl who tends to stay around our home now because she has a thing for Sean...

Personally, I think she is fine... she doesn't really bother me much and she IS a half vampire so she can actually give Sean the love he deserves... he actually tends to push away most people considering he would easily outlive them and if they actually figured out what he was, they would either A: call him a monster... or B: try to kill him on the spot... maybe both at the same time... or they could pull a C like how his table did when they eventually found out and be kind of fine with it... but I digress... Back to the ice-cream themed girl...

She tends to have a bit of an over attraction to Sean... borderline obsession... and it is... pretty weird at times how she doesn't sugar coat things... just flat out saying that she is going to marry Sean... and she is really touchy-feely with Sean and I personally think it is actually kind of adorable when he gets flustered like that... I am pretty sure she also thinks so which is why she always sits on his lap...

It must not be easy for Sean though... knowing that everyone, except one person, would die way before you even get to be 'middle aged'… unless he turns them into a half vampire as well but he is being a difficult little shit on that note...

But... I think they should date for one more huge reason... A love story between two outcasts... two half vampires who have no place in the world... cast out by both sides of their heritage (if humanity figured out what they were of course...) the two find each other and find out that they have a small spark that eventually grows into a burning passion- and I already thought of their ship name... Seo!

Sometimes my obsession with fanfiction even scares me...

"I'm back..." I call out as I walk into the kitchen to see an intense stare down as they play chess.

"A-am I missing something?" I ask as I glance between the two vampires.

Neo narrows her eyes as she moves a bishop into a position to attack Sean's king. "Check..."

Sean casually moves his king out of the way.

"Guys?" I ask again.

"If I win... Sean has to fuck me... no questions asked..." Neo says as she moves her rook to take a pawn.

That's a new one...

I blankly stare at her, my mouth a thin line.

'I... didn't expect her to just flat out say something like that...'

"And if Sean wins... I won't drug him ever again and I will stop pressuring him to have sex with me..." She continues.

'okay... holy shit... she fucking drugged him... it seems she has like 0 chill... So, a Yandere then?! EVEN BETTER!'

Sean looks to me and mouths the words "help me."

I ruffle his hair. "You're on your own buddy..."

I walk into the living room and turn on the tv.

I am not going to even TOUCH that bullshit... I know from movies and shit that the psycho lover will murder the shit out of anyone who gets in their way... and even though I am a maiden... vampires are tough as shit... they have MANY special abilities, as Sean has told me, and if she is even half as strong as Sean... and makes drugs powerful enough to cripple Sean to the point where she can straddle him with almost no resistance... I wouldn't fucking stand a chance...also Sean seems to have a small crush on her... not a large one, but noticeable by me at least...

I cover my mouth slightly as I yawn, casually propping my stocking covered feet up on the coffee table. 'gotta love black and red stripes...'

I turn on the tv and casually look at the news channel.

 **"Here on the outskirts of patch... a mighty battle has taken place..."** A woman on the screen says as a burnt forest is shown behind her. **"Earlier today, huntsmen in the area saw a large red creature crawl its way out of a cave after two children who must have stumbled upon its lair, a beam from the sky hit it and it shortly flies off to confront what had assaulted the beast."**

I hear Sean sputter and cough from the other room before saying "Shit..."

"Hmm?" Neo hums as she stands up to get a better look at the tv.

It cuts to a shaky clip taken from a scroll of Sean in his armor slash the dragon and knock it to the ground with a bunch of ice shard runes.

 **"Holy shit!"** The man holding the scroll exclaims as a plume of dust flows up from where the creature had landed **"W-who is that?!"**

The scroll zooms in on Sean's armored form, just a black blotch from the distance they were at, and they watch as he blasts to the ground quickly.

The clip ends.

 **"As you can see... this creature is reminiscent of Grimm dragons, like the one that attacked patch about a month ago... and as most Grimm are based on a living creature... could this have been a dragon?"** The woman asks **"A creature thought only to be a legend used in fairytales and folklore seems to have actually existed... more at 5..."**

My head slowly turns towards to Sean, a shaky smile on my face and a bit of a shadow covering my glaring eyes. "Sean~" I say in a sweet sing-songy tone. "what was that?"

"A-A R-Red Dragon that almost k-killed me today." Sean says as he slowly starts shuffling behind Neo.

"Oh! How lovely!" I says in a cheerful tone before swapping to a dangerous tone "Why was I not informed..."

"B-Because Neo tried to rape me as soon as I got h-home..." he stutters under my angry gaze.

I glare at Neo as she jumps slightly. "If he almost dies... hold off your fucking hormones long enough for him to tell me that he almost died..."

Neo casually shuffles around Sean's body and hides behind him. "She is scary when she is like this..." She whispers.

My glare softens slightly. "How many times now Sean?"

"…"

"Seven or eight times?" I ask. "Seven or eight times that I have almost lost you... three of which were this year and I can clearly remember them... do you realize how many people you would make sad if you actually fucking died?! YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO FUCKING RECKLESS!"

Sean look down and touches his fingers together.

"Sean... don't you dare try to guilt trip me... I swear I will..." I stop mid-sentence looking for something that would make an impact on Sean. "I will... make you fuck your 'girlfriend'!" I shout.

He pales considerably... which looks kind of weird considering his half-blooded nature.

"N-n-no..." He stutters. "T-that isn't a thing you would want to do... r-right?"

"HEY!" Neo shouts at his obvious fearful reaction.

"Try me..." I say through gritted teeth.

* * *

"H-how..." Neo stutters as she looks at the chess pieces in front of us.

I cover my mouth as I yawn.

"…"

"You know the deal..." I shrug as I prop up my head. "No more lewding me... for three years and no more drugging me... AT ALL..."

"HEY!" She exclaims. "I said nothing about not lewding you... I just said I wouldn't force you to have sex with me... so if It doesn't go in... it's fine..."

"…"

I frown at her. "you didn't... but you would have to be a fucking horrible person if you were to lewd a 12-year-old boy..."

"I can live with being a horrible person..." She says. "BUUUUT you did win... and I will keep my word..."

"Mhm..." I dully hum.

My scroll pings and buzzes menacingly repeatedly.

"OH SHIT!" I exclaim as I look to my scroll to see a red dot moving rapidly- not as fast as the dragon grimm but at a fairly quick pace towards Patch. "GOD DAMNIT! I JUST WANT SOME MOTHERFUCKING SLEEP IS THAT TOO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK?!"

"What?" June asks as she runs into the kitchen and looks at my scroll

"Hm?" Neo hums as she walks over to my side of the table and looks over my shoulder. "What is the red dot?"

"OH SHIT!" June shouts. "IS THIS-"

"Yes... how did you think I knew that other one was even coming here?!" I exclaim as I leap to my feet.

"Sorry guys... but I MAAAY be in a coma for a few days after today..." I quietly say. "yaaay... then i can get my nap..."

"Sean... don't... why don't you just fight it without that... you might be strong enough..." June tries to negotiate.

"But what if I am not?" I ask as I look into her eyes.

"I... think I am missing something here..." Neo states as she watches the shape get closer.

"I don't have time to fight about this... get me to a hospital after this is over... that is all I ask..." I say in a slightly saddened tone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" Neo shouts as I teleport away.

 **A Quest Has Been Received:**

 **Wave 2:**  
 **Defend Patch**

 **Objectives:**  
 **Beat ? [ ]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **? [ ]**  
 **Take No Damage [ ]**

 **Rewards: 300000 Exp, 100000 lien, Random Skillbook.**

 **Bonus Rewards:**  
 **?**  
 **?, ?, ?**

* * *

I take a deep breath, the top of my mech sitting just under the surface of the ocean.

Watch as a large reptilian grimm swims towards me and I duck under it.

 **Ost: [Drumstep] Teminite - Firepower**

I leap upwards, the fist of my robot coming into contact with the stomach of the large reptile-like grimm, causing its back to extend slightly over the surface of the water.

I move towards the land as quickly as I could while being underwater in a giant death mech

The grimm swings its long, bone plated tail at me an- 'wait... is that a fucking grabbing claw?!'

I avoid the sharp points on the tail as I take a quick steck backwards, the head of my robot breaking the surface of the water.

I continue dodging strikes and taking steps backwards as I am now about waist deep in the water, the grimm's body also out of the water.

'this looks... familiar...'

Its throat seems to expand as it glares at me.

"HOLY SHIT IT IS OTACHI!" I exclaim as I leap out of the way of a spray of acid that would have heavily damaged my jaeger.

'wait a fucking minute...' I think as I stand up. 'if this thing is Otachi... where is Leatherba-'

A large figure leaps out of the water behind me, giving me barely enough time to bring up my arms to block its downward slam with both of its arms.

 ***CLANG-CREEAAAAAAK***

'fuckfuckfuckfuck this thing is strong!'

My knees slightly buckle before the Otachi ripoff slams its tail into my side, sending me flying a couple hundred feet towards the island.

"MY RIBS!"

I get to my feet again and get into a slight fighting stance against the two kaiju. 'FUUUUCK! How am I going to buff that out?!

'I only have about 20 shots with my canons... and roughly 50 missiles... a single railgun shot... and 60% power... the railgun takes up a good 10% of that... and my new shield takes 30% per minute used… I can win this... I just need to be careful...'

The Leatherback rip-off decides that this calm has gone on for long enough and charges directly for me, raising its arms above its head for what seems to be its preferred attack.

I stop both arms with one of my own, rearing my second arm back as the blade flips outwards.

'so... strong...'

I stab forward with the bladed arm only for it to be stopped by the second grimm kaiju's tail wrapping around the arm as it pulls it away from its ally.

'shitshitshitshit'

The Otachi grimm goes to bite my leg, but I lift it and slam my foot onto its head as it passes under, making the grimm release my other arm slightly.

I punch forward with my bladed arm, cutting a deep gash through the shoulder of the large gorilla-like grimm, making it growl in pain as it backs off slightly.

I punch downward into the spine of the first kaiju with my other hand and cut a gash across its back with the bladed hand as I activate the jets on the back to gain a bit of distance.

'time for some missiles...'

The small spikes on my shoulders slide in half as the missiles free themselves from the innerworkings of my mech, the creatures each being pelted with a large amount of ice as the missiles come into contact with their large black bodies.

The leatherback rip-off shakes off the ice with little to no effort then rushes forward to me again, it's back glowing an ominous blue color.

'shit... forgot about that...'

I duck under its arm and position myself behind it as I grab the protruding bone sticking out of its back. I tug and send the piece flying as Otachi shakes off the ice and rushes at me as well, sending its sharp gripper tail towards my back.

I release the grimm I was holding and blast up into the air, the talons digging deep into the back of the taller grimm.

I slam my heel into the neck of the four-legged grimm, causing it to submerge slightly as I punch forward with the extended blade at Leatherback, piercing its shoulder and going out the other side.

I flick my arm upwards, cleaving the top half of its shoulder in two, then I leap away from the grimm I had kicked as its tail rockets out of the water and attempts to crush my robot's head.

The large gorilla like grimm rushes towards me and attempts to punch me in the face as I move slightly to the side, hitting the side of its fist with the back of my hand and casually tripping it with my foot, causing it to flip head over heels once and sink into the water.

 **[Holy shit... you just master roshi'd it!]**

Otachi shrieks as it raises its front arms-

 ***FWOOMP***

And extends a membrane that gives it wyvern wings as it flaps once to send itself soaring into the sky.

Leatherback leaps out of the water, one hand reared back in a punching motion, the other arm hanging limply in front of it.

I dodge to the side and slash my bladed arm past the back of its knee, bringing it down to a kneeling position.

I flip out the blade on the other arm, placing a blade on each side of its head, my arms crossed slightly.

 **[Dewit]**

I extend both arms, beheading the grimm as Otachi swoops down and breathes acid towards me, which I jet into the air to avoid.

I land in the water again, watching the flying grimm circle overhead before it swoops down and sends its tail towards my mech's chest.

 ***CLANG***

I catch the tail and stop the grimm's momentum temporarily as I slash one of the bladed arms at the thinner wing membrane, cutting a large gash in one of the wings, making it fall into the ocean.

I leap onto its back and stab a blade into its shoulder as I move to the side avoiding the tail.

'you know... if I manage to survive the aftershocks of this... I am going to try that random skill thing... I kind of forgot about it during the whole 'almost got raped' thing...'

I catch the tail in-between my two blades and with one simple motion I cut if off as I dodge another stream of acid.

 **[Let's hope you get something cool...]**

'yeah...'

I kick the grimm in the side of the head, dazing it temporarily.

My jaeger's chest opens and I shoot a barrage of bullets at the grimm that punch multiple holes in its torso and finally kill it.

 **Ost End**

I start walking into the ocean again.

'I wonder what I get... to be honest... death ball or something would be super badass... not gonna lie...'

I warp away, park the mech and teleport back home into the bathroom.

'ugh... oh god here we go...'

 **[Pain in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...]**

My body is wracked with agony and nausea as I lean over the toilet bowl and empty my stomach.

'hey... my upgrades slightly worked... this is a lot less blood than last time...'

I transfer Mp to my health at an astounding rate.

'oh god here it comes again...'

I vomit a second time, the nausea slowly subsiding.

I breathe heavily as I transfer even more of my mana to my health.

'I feel so much better now...'

I let out a long sigh as I flush the toilet.

I notice my health still draining so I keep it at full by supplying my mp.

I take a deep breath and exit the bathroom.

"I'm still alive!" I exclaim as I glance around the living room. "Oh... they probably left to go watch the fight..."

I hear the apartment door basically thrown open and I hear the thumping of two sets of feet as they run towards the bathroom and stop right in front of me.

"Oh thank Monty!" June exclaim "You aren't spasming on the floor!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Neo exclaims.

"I built a giant robot to fight giant grimm... it basically wrecks my body whenever I use it and now I am having to supply a constant stream of mana to even stay conscious..." I explain as I sit down.

'ugh... I am having to give myself 50 hp per second... that is quite a bit actually...'

 **[maybe you should rest...]**

 **A Quest Has Been Completed:**

 **Wave 2:**  
 **Defend Patch**

 **Objectives:**  
 **Beat Otachi/Leatherback [x]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **Kill Both [x]**  
 **Take No Damage [-]**

 **Rewards: 300000 Exp, 100000 lien, Shadow Tendril Skillbook.**

 **Bonus Rewards: 200000 Exp, 50000 Lien, Stat Orb.**

 **Level Up x5**

"Now I am going to go rest..." I say as I walk over to the couch and sit down. "Patch is safe for another day..."

I take another deep breath and sigh as I rest my head against the back of the couch.

I spend 5 mp to activate my random skill. **(A/N I actually rolled this out of like several other choices by the way... first I rolled between the anime, then I rolled between like 10 special attacks from dragonball... and I got this...)**

 **Random Skill has been transformed into a new skill...**

 **Kaioken (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 2000 Mp Per Second Per Number Called Out**  
 **"Oh... it's the Kaio-ken attack. It's like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened: power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. But it can only be sustained for a short time, so you have to get the job done quickly."**  
 **Multiplies your Senses, Str, Dex, and Int (For the purposes of magical damage) by 2 (+1 per number called out higher than 1)**

'…'

 **[HOLY FUCKING SHIT!]**

'thank you, luck gods... though... my mp regeneration is so low that it basically becomes almost useless...'

 **[if you dump points into Wis... you become basically a god...]**

'why would I do that when I can duplicate the effects of a kaioken x1 with Shadow Aura + Aurora...'

 **[they stack... plus... kaioken is flashy and badass... if you are about to relase a manabeam, you can currently do a kaioken x3 if you have full mp and deal MASSIVELY increased damage... you just need to 1: charge the attack to its max with a rainbow dust crystal... summon a Magical Multiplication, Trifecta, and weakness runes... boost 6 times... but keep in mind it would be added after the kaioken... meditate for 7.5 seconds to regain all of your mp... then you NUKE THE SHIT OUT OF WHATEVER IS IN YOUR WAY!]**

'can you give me an expected damage?'

 **[745711]**

'…'

 **[Yeah...]**

'holy shit... I bet that could explode the fucking moon if it wasn't already shattered...'

 **[Maybe~]**

"imma nap..." I sigh as I lay down on the couch and pull a blanket over myself.

* * *

 **Ironic... it seems like we have gone in a full circle... in chapter 2 I was complaining how they got a false kaioken easily... and now they have the full version... I mean... I guess it is better than the old story... where they actually had to use an ability that gave them powers from another world instead of being 'I multiply my power so now I have this...'**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cf96: "First vampires and now a dragon I wonder what'll come next"**

 **.**

 **100% probably more vampires... or like... Cthulhu... or ... Tiamat? that sounds like a bad time...**

 **.**

 **A fan: "2 things my friend I honestly agree with your rant just no bad nothing but the badness... Oh my gosh why am I typing things like " I have Fury!" And " the mustard that is your doom!" At this rate uggh anyway all I can say is why not get a straight jacket for neo or even a glass cell like in thoes high security jails and lock her up in her sleep she can't teleport so yeah no more bad touch yay!"**

 **.**

 **1: it is kind of annoying...**

 **2: She does still have her semblance... she just hasn't unlocked or used it yet... and can we just talk for a second about how fucking broken her semblance is... (Ironic coming from me considering I gave Sean probably one of the most op semblances imaginable...) but TELEPORTATION though... and she can teleport more than herself... she can change her appearance, teleport, change clothes on the fly, like legit I wouldn't be surprised if she IS the winter maiden (See rwby chibi season 3 episode 10) and I say 'is' because if we are being honest it wouldn't make sense for someone with teleportation powers to die from a fall... so she is probably still alive...**

 **.**

 **NeonNinja219: "If I didn't consider Sean op before then NOW he is OP!**  
 **Also good chapter"**

 **.**

 **Sean has always been busted ;/**

 **.**

 **Guestwhopostedareviewthatspannedawholefuckingpageinthe'reviews'sectionsoiamnotevengoingtopostthewholething:**

 **"I really like your story so far .**  
 **anyway if your story is going to span realities here are some stories that work well with your topic as well as some skills/ perks/ classes."**

 **.**

 **Ooookaaaay... I really didn't need that massive fucking wall of text... and I am just going to touch up on a few things...**

 **1: this doesn't have classes...**

 **2: this doesn't have perks... (Except for familiars because i don't to deal with the bullshit of giving them skills that level up...)**

 **3: this system doesn't fucking have a charisma stat...**

 **Im not mad... just slightly annoyed...**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Yeah, sorry, that was me. Random freeze forced me to re-input my review and I forgot to enter my name again.**

 **Good job on the Starbomb catch. Honestly, in my mind there was a 50-50 chance of you getting it, so nice.**

 **This is why people don't want to be these kinds of heroes - near death experiences might as well be Tuesday for them. Monday is 'lose the Prologue battle,' Wednesday is 'slay the first arc's villain,' Thursday is 'complete the legendary weapon's gauntlet challenge,' Friday is 'romantic subplot wrap-up,' Saturday is 'destroy the final boss,' and Sunday is 'epilogue,' or technically their day off.**

 **It's almost like when you wander into a dungeon and accidentally face off against a secret bonus boss while being woefully underprepared, and yet you barely manage to scrape by on the skin of your teeth. Shit like that is amazing whenever you pull it off.**

 **"SIT DOWN, YOU CASUAL PIECE OF TRASH."**

 **For some reason, the omake reminds me of when I was trying to beat Inner Agent 3 and somehow managed to do it through a fluke when I should have died, by all rights. I think it took me around 3-4 hours and definitely over 200 deaths. Mind you, I was also dealing with a somewhat faulty control stick at the time, which couldn't extend to the maximum movement speed for up or down. Side-strafe speed was okay, though. (For all the good it did.)**

 **Ooohhhhhh... shit. Welp, guess Sean better hope his INT's at the benchmark for memorizing all the potential outcomes of a game of chess! (We all know it isn't, but false hope is better than no hope.)**

 **At this point, I'm wondering if Sean will ever be fazed by anything that happens after a difficult battle. He's just so done with everyone's shit and wants to sleep. Let him sLEEP!"**

 **.**

 **Neato**

 **Yeah... I would call this a REALLY fucking horrible Tuesday... a FIRE (Vampires in general are weak to fire) DRAGON and fucking TWO KAIJU in a single day?! (Plus, almost getting raped but you can sort of count that as a 'meh' on the scale of bullshit for that day...)**

 **Walking into a dungeon and coming face to face with a dragon is never fun...**

 **I am totally a casual trash man... I live in the trash...**

 **Hmm... i have never played Splatoon... is it any good?**

 **Alot of people wanted Sean to lose for some reason... (what a bunch of sadists)**

 **Sleep is a precious commodity... if anyone says otherwise I will gut them...**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "** **Haha red is like Anna from fire emblem.**

 **Honestly red probably fell in love with you character."**

 **.**

 **Pfft nah**

 **.**

 **And that is the end of the guest reviews... no omake this time... i will see you all in the future~**

 **(P.S. Hearthstone has been taking up a lot of my time recently... so we are nearing chapter 41... basically the last chapter i have had fully done...)**

 **(P.P.S. this was originally going to be two chapters but i re-wrote (Slightly) and combined them.)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

It has been roughly 2 months since I defended patch AGAIN... like legit... I probably have saved this island more than any other person on the planet... well... besides Ozpin... but he cheats via reincarnation... but back on track...

School has been going well... not many people realized that I was the kid at Atlas that freaking destroyed several high tier grimm considering... I think myself and June are the only fucking people below the age of 20 that actively watch that shit... Neo has sort of backed off and I actually haven't physically seen her for the past week... which is... nice I guess... Ruby and Tulip practically demanded me to teach them magic as soon as we left school the day we got back... and it has been... a challenge...

"Okay Ruby..." I say as I point towards a tree that is lacking bark. "feel the energy within yourself and move it to your hand... condense it into an orb and you should be able to shoot it..."

She gathers her mana to the point where I can see a red orb about the size of a tennis ball appear in front of her hand.

"You are doing it Ruby!" Tulip exclaims safely from the sidelines.

"Okaaaay..." I say as I cautiously watch the orb. "Now... you want to force it towards the tree..."

"Here I go!" Ruby exclaims as she closes her eyes and focuses.

The orb shimmers and sparks once before brightly glowing.

 ***BWEEEE-BOOOOOOOOM***

It explodes and covers us both in soot.

"Awwww..." Tulip sighs from the sidelines... safely out of the area of the explosion

"…"

"NO!" Ruby shouts. "I WAS SOOO CLOSE THIS TIME!"

"At least... it only covered us in soot..." I sigh.

 **Ruby Rose Level 23**

 **Hp 1162/1162**  
 **Ap 2325/2325**  
 **Mp 2295/2395**

 **Str 20+5% = 21**  
 **Dex 63+5% = 66**  
 **Vit 5+5% = 5**  
 **Int 19+5% =19**  
 **Wis 20**  
 **Luc 15**

"You are... getting closer..." I say as I look down.

'you know... I should be training Kaioken right now...'

"if you keep trying... you will eventually get it... then you will be able to do things... like this..." I say as I summon a shadow spear, clench my open hand and obliterate a hole in the tree.

"Wow..." Tulip says as she looks at the splintered hole inside the three.

"If you keep on training to the point you can launch a manabolt without any focus... you should be able to change its shape to a spear or create your own attack..." I say with a shrug. "Now... I am going to start training..."

"Training?" Ruby asks.

"I have a special technique... but currently I can only keep it up at its lowest power for a grand total of 4 seconds..." I say as I stretch slightly.

"oh?" Tulip asks. "What does it do?"

"Like I said... the Kaioken is special... it allows me to basically multiply my power based on the number I call out... so a x1 would add my power onto itself once... giving me basically x2 Strength, Speed, Magical Power, and even my sense of hearing and my sight... I can hold a x1 for 4 seconds... or a x4 for 1 second... buuuut if I manage to master it... I would be pretty much unstoppable..." I explain.

"Show me please!" Ruby exclaims.

I sigh and roll my eyes slightly while smiling. "Okay..."

"Kaioken..." I say as the red aura expands around me, tinting my body a light red color... for a grand total of four seconds...

 **Kaioken Has Leveled Up**

"To be honest though... I don't really see a point in doing it... when I can get the same effect with my Shadow Aura and Aroura..." I sigh. "I mean... they do stack... but burning through ALL of my mana in 4 seconds is a bit much..."

"Aroura?" Tulip questions.

"The magically enhanced version of Aura..." I explain. "it is just under about a 90% increase to Strength, Speed, Durability, Mana Capacity and Magical Damage... which is just under the effects of a kaioken x1... but I can keep it up as long as I want with little to no drain..."

"Then what is the purpose of that technique you just showed us?" Ruby asks. "Besides being cool of course..."

"Because... if I get to a point where I can do a x20 or something ridiculous like that... I could instantly kill almost anything within 1 second with a single attack..." I say while I sit down.

"Whelp..." Tulip says as she stands up from her sitting position. "My energy is back... so I'm going to actually try to shoot a mana bolt now..."

 **Tulip Phantasmal Level 24**

 **Hp 1265/1265**  
 **Ap 3162/3162**  
 **Mp 2530/2530**

 **Str 21 +5% = 22**  
 **Dex 30 +5% = 31**  
 **Vit 25 +5% = 26**  
 **Int 25 +5% = 26**  
 **Wis 25**  
 **Luc 20**

She condenses her mana towards her palm at a slightly quicker rate than Ruby and points it at a tree with all the bark scraped off of it.

She releases the energy and it flies about 5 feet before fading from existence.

"Hmmm..." Tulip hums as she looks down at her hand before trying again.

She closes her eyes and creates a blue ball of mana in her hands, then she rapidly launches it at the tree, causing the tree to splinter slightly.

"YOU DID IT!" Ruby exclaims as she runs up to her. "WOW!"

The world around them is slightly tented red for a few second, then it returns to normal.

The glance over to me, seeing me sitting down with my eyes closes, before the world gets tinted again as I reactivate kaioken.

"…"

"Well... I might as well get back to training..." Ruby says as she walks away from Tulip and holds her hand out towards a tree.

The world turns a light pinkish-red color again, my kaioken being activated again... as Ruby closes her eyes and creates a mana orb.

She sends the orb forward, as it crashes into the tree and knocks the bark off the tree.

"I... did it..." She quietly says as she pauses for a second. "OH MY MONTY! I ACTUALLY DID IT!"

I spend the rest of the day training Kaioken, Tulip and Ruby training their magic to the point where they can almost always release a manabolt whenever they want with little focus.

 **Kaioken (Active) (Level 51: 0.0%) Cost: 1750 Mp Per Second Per Number Called Out**  
 **"Oh... it's the Kaio-ken attack. It's like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened: power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. But it can only be sustained for a short time, so you have to get the job done quickly."**  
 **Multiplies your Senses, Str, Dex, and Int (For the purposes of magical damage) by 2 (+1 per number called out higher than 1)**

"You guys actually made A LOT of progress today... and I did as well... but keep in mind... try not to use magic around Yang because if she figures out that I was going MASSIVELY easy on her during our fight she might have a hemorrhage and try to murder me..." I say as I quietly get up from my sitting position. "Agh- my legs are asleep..."

"Just for future reference... Sean... how strong is your maximum?" Ruby asks.

I activate 6th Sense, Aroura, Shadow Aura, Mana Muscles, and a Greater Stengthen+Haste Allies Rune then finally a Weapon Enchantment Rune, causing my hair to spike up as a slight grey outline surrounds my body before it is covered by my black aura and my muscles bulge slightly, finally two runes appear on the back of my hands before my hands ignite themselves with black fire.

"This..." I say as I look to both of them. "Is my maximum that I can keep up continuously... Currently at least..."

"How fast are you?" Tulip asks.

"Pretty fu-freaking fast!" I exclaim as I blur over to a tree and cleave through it with one hit. "I am also REALLY strong..."

I disable all of the buffs.

"Woah..." They both say in unison as the look at me.

'96 str and 294 dex... 480 and 1390 for one second if I do a kaioken x4... and I can boost each by 150 if I use the gauntlet...'

 **[TOO OP PLZ NERF!]**

'ugh... I really am broken beyond belief...'

I stretch slightly and yawn. "Alright..."

"Let's get you back to town..." I continue. "We have been training for ages and Ruby, Yang and Taiyang are probably worried about you..."

A beowolf walks into the clearing we had basically decimated with our training.

Tulip immideately leaps on its face, stabbing it in the eyes with a dagger repeatedly while chanting "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"…"

Ruby casually creeps over to me. "Are... we just going to ignore her problem?"

The beowolf howls in agony.

"It's..." I pause for a moment. "She is only like that against Grimm, so it is fine..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Tulip laughs maniacally.

"She is only this bad around beowolves though..." Ruby whispers.

"Once again... not our problem..." I whisper hastily as Tulip finishes stabbing the Beowolf, its corpse slowly turning into a black mist.

She notices us both looking at her. "S-Sorry..." She stutters as she looks down at the ground.

Tulip shyly walks back over to us and I warp us back to town.

* * *

I glance over my small table with a couple of weapon designs and general tech designs plastered across it.

I smirk. 'which one of these fabulous technological masterpieces should I build first... the communication devices... the weapon I have thought up... or just that one thing that uses the hard-light generator... so basically... a high-tech spy earpiece... my "death to all" weapon... or a thing that is anti-vampire as you can get...'

'hmmm... this is a tough decision... each requires my technical knowhow- wait a fucking second... I got my Enchanting Level up to Epic... so I can give an item almost ANY effect... why the fuck have I not tried to make anything that increases my maximum Mp or mana regeneration... so I can use kaioken basically at will...'

I sigh as I look down at the floor of the cave I am in, my Jaeger standing ominously behind me. "I am a fucking idiot..."

I yawn. "I should probably hold off on my main weapon until I max out my enchantment skill... but yeah... I should go enchant the fuck out of some of my clothes..."

I teleport away

* * *

I groan as I look to the kiddie pool sized rune. 'because I am making an epic item... I need to fill ALL of this with dust and place dust crystals on several points... UGH!'

I walk around the circle spreading ice dust into all of the lines of the rune, placing ice dust crystals on several key locations around the circle, then I fill up the mana regeneration symbols I had carved in the blanks with shadow dust.

I pull off my fingerless gloves that I have started to wear a lot and place them in the center of the circle.

'Cue Red randomly appearing to sell me shit...' I think to myself as I activate the magic circle, causing the gloves to rise up above the ground at the center of a small tornado then get struck by a bolt of lightning.

They drop to the ground and I observe them

 **Craft: Enchantment Has Leveled Up.**

 **Craft: Enchanting (Active) (Level 88 5.7%)**  
 **Allows you to see the enchantment level of magical items and enchant items into your skill level.**  
 **Current Skill Level: Epic Magical Enchantment.**  
 **Minor Magical Enchantment- Medium Magical Enchantment- Greater Magical Enchantment- Epic Magical Enchantment- Minor Artifact- Medium Artifact- Greater Artifact.**

 **Gloves of Mana Regeneration (Epic Enchantment)**  
 **Increases your Mpr by 50% (Doesn't stack with other items that increase Mpr unless specifically stated...)**

'oh my god... THESE ARE MORE OP THAN EXPECTED!'

I pick them up and put them on-

"Hiya!" I voice interrupts.

My head snaps over to Red.

'of... fucking course... I CALLED IT!'

"Need something?" I ask

"Yes!" She says as she pulls out a few pieces of paper held together with a paperclip. "I have looked through the books we have gathered using that letter-key you have made... and gone back to the dungeon and got some more- thanks for the flight ring by the way, it is REALLY useful... I have found something that might interest you... as thanks for leaving me with basically ALL of that dragon's treasure..."

"Why are you even looking for more lien?" I ask "That hoard should have been EASILY a couple hundred thousand lien..."

"It was..." She says. "But I already spent most of it buying some new stuff... stuff you might be interested in" she wiggles her eyebrows. "but we will barter after I give you this information..."

She pulls out a rough sketch of the mural in the dragon's room. "I noticed you had a couple of these items on your person when we actually went into the dungeon..." She pauses as she points to the gauntlet and the skull. "So, I assumed that you were collecting them... I did a bit of digging... and found..." she points to the chalice. "Some information about this..."

"Okay?" I ask.

"It is at the bottom of the ocean..."

"Fuck..." I grumble

"Roughly Here..." Red says as she pulls out a map and points to a crevasse near patch.

"How did you even figure this shit out?!" I ask.

"It was on a transport bullhead that was knocked out of the sky..." She says.

"Doesn't answer my question... but sure..." I sigh before asking "By what?"

"A Graken..." She says.

"I am going to assume that it is a Grimm version of a Kraken..." I sigh. "Freakin' unoriginal names... n stuff..."

"…" Red is silent for a moment. "I'm not going to say yeees but..."

I sigh and shake my head. "looks like I'm gonna have to kill it..."

I summon a wings rune on my back and I smile slightly. "I'm going to go kick its ass now..."

"What about bartering?" She calls up after me.

"Maybe later!" I shout as I blast off into the sky.

'Neptune mark the thing...'

 **[Done... it is roughly in this area... when you get closer I can give a more accurate location...]**

'why don't I just use you to mark all of the artifacts...'

 **[why don't you?]**

'wait... you can actually pinpoint them all?!'

 **[the 'general' area... but yes...]**

'please do so...'

I open the mini-map to see several MASSIVE circles all over the map of Remnant, one near myself, the smallest, in the ocean, one on the small island at the bottom of the map below Vale, one in middle of the Vacuo deserts, one on that strange dragon shaped continent **(A/n Irony)** two in the continent of Anima, one at the head of the eastern dragon and one at the tip of the tail, finally and one in Solitas that seems to be centered around that small island in the massive lake near Atlas.

'huh... well... I have a purpose in life now... so that is pretty cool... plus that 1mil exp is something I NEED- actually I just kind of want it...'

 **[well... you should hop to it my dude... the evil grimm creature is not gonna keep on waiting...]**

'true... ah well... off I go to kill something I probably shouldn't be able to with my current level, but meh... gamer powers op I guess...'

* * *

 **Hi welcome to chilli's!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cf96:"Gotta love a good giant robot/monster fight"**

 **.**

 **Ye (Also you cut it pretty friggin close boi... i was about to post the next chapter when you posted this...)**

 **.**

 **ShippingxSEO: "Wait what about ruby? Poor Sean. I'd give him a quest to survive being a teenager with his virginity in tact.**

 **Still think the fact Sean won't try to turn June into a vampire is bs."**

 **.**

 **Don worry about Ruby... and... not gonna happen buddy... I won't give him a quest we all know is literally impossible to complete...**

 **Also, it might happen eventually...**

 **.**

 **TheGamer: "You should have Sean kill cinder with fire as a bonus quest. if he plans to help amber."**

 **.**

 **He... probably won't 'kill her with fire'… more like 'mildly inconvenience her with death after she summons fucking Cthulhu out of nowhere like what the shit is Cthulhu doing here?!**

 **.**

 **Chibi: "Sorry about the wall of text, your story is just really interesting. Gomen!"**

 **.**

 **Thanks for thinking so~**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "I imagine a lot of people are torn over how to feel about the outcome of that game of chess. On one hand, thank god he doesn't get r***, but on the other... well, who doesn't love it when a girl offers up their body? (Actually a lot of people, but shush, I'm trying to make a joke here.)**

 **Huh. Maybe I should try to set up Neo with Tibarn. Their ship name could be 'Zero Chill.' Because that's what they have. Ehh, but then again, Seo is generally accepted as 'canon' by the fandom... mmm. Tell June that she's not obsessed enough. She merely adopted the fanfiction. We were born in it, molded by it.**

 **Sleep? HAH! SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! THE STRONG NEED NOT... fear... tiredness... zzz...**

 **"YEAAAAAH! GET 'EM, GYPSY DANGERRR!" - remember the guy who said that?**

 **Oh, neat! He didn't KO himself after transforming and rolling out! He only had to puke his guts out twice this time! I mean, sure, that's still horrible, but it's an improvement! Yay!**

 **"Kaio-KEN!"**  
 **"Kaio-what?"**  
 ***POW!*"**

 **.**

 **Not getting raped is a good thing...**

 ***Cough* just you fruckin wait... in a later Omake June gets a little ship crazy... also... wasn't she also technically BORN in a fanfiction... but also molded by it...**

 **Aaaaaye that is totally me! Who needs sleep when you are up at fucking 5AM the day before this is posted editing this end bit... NOT ME (ihaveaproblem... also i woke up 5 hours after i went to bed so that is even better...)**

 **-Good ol Charles 'Chuck' Hansen... one of the pilots of Striker Eurika who fired a flare into leatherbacks eye after Striker was emp'd because fuck that kaiju's eye, if we are going to die we are going to mildly annoy you before we die!**

 **It was only better cause he was healing himself with his semblance... if he didn't have his semblance he would 110% be ko'd or even dead.**

 **Can confirm... this does actually happen in a later chapter...**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Noncanon) Omake: NEEEEOOOOO**

"NEO!" I shout "There is a dead human in our house!"

"Oh wow..." She says as she walks into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "How did he get here?"

"NEO WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I exclaim as I glance between the dead body and her.

"Me?" She asks, pointing a finger towards her face and tilting her head. "ah- uh- I didn't do this..."

"Explain what happened Neo..." I say, grabbing the bridge of my nose and sharply inhaling

"I've never seen this person before in my life..." She says as she guiltily looks away from me.

"Why did you kill this person Neo?!" I ask

"I do not kill people... that is... that is my least favorite thing to do... along with molesting you in your sleep." She says as she looks into my eyes before looking away again.

"I'm just going to ignore that last bit..." I mumble to myself as I look down at the dead body again. "SO, tell me Neo, exactly what you were doing before I got home..."

"Alright..." She says as she places her hand on her chin in a thinking motion. "I was sitting on the couch..."

"Okay..." I nod for her to continue.

"I was thinking of ways to get you to have sexual intercourse with me..." She says as she looks down at the corpse.

"you fucking what-"

"And well, this guy walked in... which is weird because I was pretty sure I had locked the door..." She says.

"Go on..."

"So, I went up to him..." She continues.

"Yes..."

"And I stabbed him 37 times in the chest with his own blood after pricking his finger with a needle..." She says in a tone that basically screams that she is pleased with herself.

"NEO WHAT THE SHIT! THAT KILLS PEOPLE!" I shout.

"Oh- oh wow... I- I didn't know that..." She says while looking down with fake shame.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!" I shout.

"Yeah... I am in the wrong here... I suck..." She sighs as she walks over to me and wraps me in a hug.

"I need huggies to feel better..." She sniffles.

June stomps out of her room. "DAMNIT STOP BEING SO LOUD! IM TRYING TO SLEE- SEEEEAAAAAN! THERE IS A DEAD HUMAN IN OUR HOUSE!"

'ugh... damnit...' I mentally groan as I stare a June.

June blinks once and with a completely blank and neutral face, showing no emotion, backs out of the room.

My eye twitches slightly as I feel a stabbing sensation in my neck. "Did you just fucking bite me?!"

my eyes widen as my legs are swept out from under me and my back collides with the floor.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NEO?!" I shout as I glare at her prone form beside me.

"Well, I kill people and I am going to molest a 12-year-old... that is two things..." she responds.

"w-what?" I stutter.

"Heh..." she smiles at me.

* * *

 **OH SHIT HE DEAD!**

 **See you all in the future~**


	41. Chapter 41

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

'fuck'

I dodge out of the way of a barbed tentacle.

'fuck'

I fly backwards avoiding a glob of acid

'FUUUUUCK'

I narrowly avoid two more tentacles and a barrage of spines as I dive lower.

'WHY DID THEY GIVE THIS THING SPINES THAT IT CAN FLING AT HIGH SPEEDS!?'

I see the glint of the sun hit some metal on its forehead.

 **Godly Luck: The Grail ISN'T at the bottom of the sea**  
 **(Cooldown: 3 days)**

'oh... is that the chalice?'

I fly towards it, using after image to leave a duplicate of myself whenever I am about to be hit.

'one more attack...'

I avoid a tentacle and create a 'call weapon' rune on the metal object impaled in the creature's head.

'yoink'

I catch the object as it flies towards me.

 **[You got the thing...]**

'Yep... to be honest... I don't think I can kill this thing as I am now- I mean... I could... but it won't let me charge the attack that would kill it... let's try this though...'

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

 **{BOOST!}**

I summon a Trifecta, a Magical Multiplication and finally a Weakness rune, the latter on the Grimm's mask, I let the thin aura of aroura surround me and point my hand towards the Grimm.

I summon my 4 delayed thunderbolt runes in front of me, the electricity crackling along the edges as I smirk slightly.

"Kaioken... TIMES FOUR!"

The red aura expands outwards as the 12 colossal bolts of electricity crash into the beast's mask and cause it to spasm and relax as it floats in the water, the ends of its tentacles slowly turning into black mist.

"ah fuck... I killed it in one hit..."

 **You have leveled up x3**

 **You have gained, 100000 Lien, Complete Graken Crystal, Equinox Grail.**

I frown. "Damn me and my op-ness..."

 **[you have 50 unspent points btw... 70 if you could that stat orb...]**

'I think I should go into luck...'

 **[why are you putting so much into luck?]**

'random skills...'

 **[ah... I see... but why not wis?]**

'true... I could keep kaioken up if I go more into wis... but luck just sounds more fun...'

 **[but you have basically all you need... you shouldn't be greedy... considering with your current regeneration, you can only have so many skills at once...]**

'truuuue... you know what... you are actually right... the smartest choice would be to 1: max out Kaioken, then 2: get it to a point where I can keep at least a x1 active at all times...'

My scroll goes off.

"oh?"

I pull out the scroll and hit the 'accept call' button.

"Strongest 12-Year-Old speaking... who is this?" I answer with a normal tone, slowing my pace so the wind doesn't hit the microphone

"Hiya!" A cheerful female voice announces over the scroll.

'oh... it is Casey...'

"Need something?" I ask.

"Do I need a reason to call my friend?" She asks in mock offense.

"Not really..." I say with a slight shrug, not that she could see it.

"So, how is that patch life treating you? Make any new friends... avoided molestation by Neopolitan?" She asks.

"It... is pretty good actually... Neo has been... around... but she doesn't try as hard anymore... I mean she still references it... but for the most part she is trying to make a perfect poison..." I say as I continue flying.

"Ah... it is kind of strange that she makes poisons and stuff... I never really pictured her as a poison type of girl..." Casey says with a sigh. "You meet Ruby and Yang yet?"

"Yes actually..." I say as I watch the waves pass below me. "Ruby is actually on my 'team' in patch..."

"Woah! That is so neat!" She exclaims. "Anything else cool happen?"

"Well... I have been trying a new thing... but you are just going to have to wait and see what it is when I convince Ruby, Yang, June, and Tulip- she is the second member of my team by the way- to join the mistral regional tournament in like... two years..." I say.

"oooh being mysterious, are you?" She says "Well... have fun fighting Pyrrha... she has only been in it once and she is already making waves in the world..."

She yawns. "Well... I am probably going to bed now... See ya later!"

She hangs up.

My scroll pings again.

"Hey, we should hang out sometime." - A Fucking Psychopath

"Sure, why not..." - Sean Chro

'neptune... please add all my statpoints to Wis...'

 **[Including the stat orb?]**

'that goes to Int...'

 **[ah... I see... I was wondering why you kept your int at 80 when you were so close to getting your level 100 skill...]**

 **Due To Increasing Your Wis to 150, You Have Gained A Skill.**

 **Due To Increasing Your Int to 100, You Have Gained A Skill.**

 **Superior Mana Generator (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Cut your Mpr in half AGAIN 7.5 Seconds -3.2 Seconds**

 **Greater Mana Adept (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Add 50% To Your Maximum Mana And Deal An Extra 20% Damage With Pure Magical Attacks.**

'nice...'

 **[wow... even stronger I see... you can currently handle a kaioken x1 for 9 seconds... or a x7 for 1 second...]**

'I am OP AS SHIT'

 **[try to max out the kaioken... then you might be able to use it much better.]**

"Want to play a few games next saturday?" - A Fucking Psychopath

"Sure, I guess..." - Sean

I get another text from another person.

"Hey Sean! We should do some training today!" - Rubes

"Sure... go to the wasteland... I was also thinking about training today..." - Sean

I teleport several times to get back to patch, then to our training grounds.

"Is Tulip going to be joining us?" - Sean

"I think so..." - Rubes

"Neat..." - Sean

I sit on the ground, my legs crossed and my eyes closed, activating meditation and kaioken, plus two Anti-Grimm Circles.

'Breathe in... and breathe out... focus on nothing and everything...'

It takes Ruby and Tulip about 30 minutes to get to our training grounds.

They both blink upon passing through the treeline.

"W-woah..." Ruby stutters as she looks to my glowing form.

"I thought he was only able to keep that up for a total of four seconds..." Tulip says as she looks around. "He is also keeping up two of those other circles he used in Atlas..."

'feck... she does watch the news...'

I open my eyes and look at them. "Sup..."

 **Kaioken Has Leveled Up x10**

 **Greater Magic Circle Has Leveled Up x14**

After increasing greater magic circle to level 25 I picked a new circle and gained an extra circle used at a time.

"Sean... how did you master that so quickly?" Tulip asks.

"What makes you think I mastered it?" I ask.

"Because you are able to-" my form stops working.

"…"

"I would like to say I have half-way mastered this ability..." I say as I stand up. "I can keep it up CONSTANTLY while meditating, but I can only hold it for 9 seconds during a combat situation..."

"Y-you doubled your time..." Ruby stutters.

"That's not all..." I smirk. "I can do this now... KAIOKEN TIMES SEVEN!"

The red aura bursts out from me and paints the area closest to me a blood red, making winds kick up and sending twigs, pebbles, and chunks of earth flying outwards.

I place my hands on my knees and take a deep breath. "Ugh... that is so tiring..."

"Woah..." Ruby says with astonishment "THATISSOFREAKINGCOOL!"

"So..." I say as I stretch slightly. "What do you need help with?"

"We were looking for some advice on how to make our spells do more damage..." Tulip says.

"Well... that is kind of simple... you need to actually create a spell... cause as you are now... you are just creating a mana ball and launching it..." I say with a slight smile. "Buuuut, if you want something a little more damaging~ you should try condensing your mana into an arrow, then spinning it at high speeds like a bullet... that should easily increase your damage."

"Hmmm..." Tulip hums.

Tulip walks away from us both and summons her mana into an orb in front of her as she starts focusing intently.

"You should try that too Ruby..." I say as I look over to her.

"Okay!" She exclaims as she skips to another part of the clearing.

I close my eyes once again, keeping my greater magic circles up. "Kaioken... times one..."

I take a deep breath and focus on keeping meditation active.

After about another 20 minutes, I hear a cracking sound as I snap open my eyes, seeing a pole made of mana, roughly the size of a railroad spike, sticking out of the tree Tulip was facing.

'wow... she actually did it...'

I look over to Ruby to see the ball of mana that she had is now a small bullet shape that is rapidly spinning.

'she is getting close too...'

She opens her eyes and clenches her open hand that is held outwards to the red slug of energy as it soars outward at a rapid pace, punching through the tree she was aiming at.

"I... did it... I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO BLAST THROUGH THE TREE!" Ruby exclaims while happily jumping up and down excitedly.

'she is so freaking adorable...'

I hear Neptune inhale.

'say something weird or remotely sexual and I will fuckin end you...'

 **[to think that one day she is going to be pulverized by your man mea-]**

I forcefully close the tab she was sitting in.

'that one low-key made me want to kill myself... I forgot you could do that... YOU NEED TO CHILL THE FUCK OUT!'

'But, I will summarize my feelings into two words... STOP IT!'

Her window pops up again.

'Jesus Christ you are like a fucking virus...'

 **[I am just trying to plant a few seeds into your mind that will grow into a very lewd tree when your hormones finally start acting up... don't mind me...]**

'begone thought...'

"Wow..." I say from my sitting position, the red aura of kaioken flowing around me. "You both did it... You both made your own special attacks..."

"Hmm?" Ruby says as she looks over to Tulip. "What did you make?"

She points to the blue glowing spike stuck about 5 inches in the tree. "That... what about you?"

"I made a bullet that punched though that tree" she points to the hole in the tree behind her. "it was all like 'WOOSH' and then 'POW' and it was so freaking cool!"

I slightly roll my eyes at Ruby's excitement. "Well... looks like you both achieved something today... you both did well..."

"Thanks Sean!" Ruby says in a cheerful tone.

"This is going to be so fun to use on grimm" Tulip whispers to herself as she looks at her hands.

I blink.

'of course, she would think of that...'

* * *

It is currently Friday and Ruby, Tulip, and myself are training in our classic spot, my kaioken technique nearing perfection while Ruby and Tulip try to cast their 'special attacks' at will.

I glance over to my skill's exp bar, watching it tick up by .01% every 5 seconds or so.

'this skill being used every second has massively decreased the time it took to get this up to this level... normally... if this was like a cast per minute skill... it would have taken maybe 4-5 months to max it out... and now I am on level 99 in about half a month of off and on training then several days full of using this skill and skipping sleep some nights... just because it is being activated every second... it has been growing at 60 times the speed of the other skill I have been training 'greater magic circles'… and... I am looking forward to seeing what I get for mastering this ability... will I get some sort of super kaioken or will the skill just buff itself to ridiculous levels like my 6th sense skill...'

'we are about to find out... 99.79%… 99.80%…'

I glance away from the screen as I look over to Tulip and Ruby, sitting down below a tree while they wait for all of their mana to regenerate, in a conversation on what they should do with their powers.

I yawn slightly as I look up to the sky.

'getting closer and closer...'

 **Greater Magic Circles Has Leveled Up**

 **Choose An Aditional Magic Circle:**

 **[Summon Greater Grimm] [Reality Shift] [Greatest Creation]**

'hmm' I mentally hum.

I pick 'summon greater grimm' because it would combo nicely with another circle I had gained earlier in the week.

 **Please Select A Magic Circle To Upgrade.**

I smirk and tap one of the options.

 **Greater Magic Circles: (Active) (Level 50: 0.0%) Cost: Dependant**  
 **Maximum Number Of Circles Active At Once: 3**

 **Anti Grimm Field (4755 Mp Per Minute): Create a massive 50 foot radius circle (centered on yourself) Where Grimm take Int+1500% when they enter the circle and every minute they are still inside the circle.**

 **Greater Grimm World (19755 Mp Per Minute) Creates a massive 75 foot radius circle where allied Grimm-Like-Creatures gain multiple bonuses: (Doesn't function on your familiars but stacks on normal summoned grimm)**  
 **+40% To All Stats**  
 **+50 Armor**  
 **+1000% to their Mana Regeneration**  
 **+40% To their max Hp and Mp**

 **Summon Greater Grimm (Mp Dependant) (More will be added when you kill them...)**  
 **(3000 Mp: Lancer Warrior)**  
 **(6000 Mp: Ursa Major)**  
 **(12000 Mp: Deathstalker)**  
 **(24000 Mp: Mimic)**

'op as shit... to bad I cant actually use greater grimm world yet... cause I need more mp to actually activate it... but just being able to fucking toss out a deathstalker and eventually a mimic seems fun...'

 **Kaioken has leveled up.**

The aura around my body calms itself and condenses closer to my body, the aura slowly condensing to the point where it is just a red outline that tints my color before it returns back to a burning aura, slightly smaller and more manageable than before. I blink several times as I look around.

I stand up and look at my fully upgraded skill.

 **Kaioken (Active) (Level Max) Cost: 1500 Mp Every 5 Seconds Per Number Called Out**  
 **"Oh... it's the Kaio-ken attack. It's like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened: power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. But it can only be sustained for a short time, so you have to get the job done quickly."**  
 **Multiplies your Senses, Str, Dex, and Int (For the purposes of magical damage) by 2 (+1 per number called out higher than 1)**

I turn off my skill and smirk as I stand up and stretch.

"WELL..." I say, popping my knees slightly. "I have gotten about 20 times stronger than I was... my training really payed off..."

"Hm?" Tulip hums as she and Ruby looks over to me.

"what can you do now?" Ruby asks as she walks closer.

"Something pretty cool..." I say with a small smile.

"Show... Me..." She demands as she stops roughly 10 feet away from me.

"Fiiiine" I sigh.

"Kaioken... times 2..." I say in a dull tone.

The red aura burst outwards from me and tints the area slightly red.

"This is just the same as-" Tulip begins.

"I can keep it up endlessly now..." I continue.

Ruby opens and closes her mouth.

"Plus, I can do this now..." I say activating Aroura and shadow aura.

She awkwardly blinks at me.

"SEEEAAAAN!" Tulip whines. "STOP BEING SO STROOONG~"

I hold up my hand towards a few trees, summoning a couple shadow bolts that float ominously beside me.

I launch all 6 of them, each soaring towards a different tree, easily smashing through the left sides or right sides of the trees, depending on my aim, and causing them all to fall over in different directions.

Ruby and Tulip gape at my display of power.

"W-what?!" Tulip stutters.

"That was... so cool..." Ruby quietly adds on.

"For future reference" I say as I look over to them, dropping all of my buffs. "every one of those have a base damage of about half of your base energy orbs..."

"But we don't destroy trees-" Ruby starts.

"Ruby, I think he was talking about if HE shot them..." Tulip explains while walking up.

"WHAT?!"

I smile slightly at her surprise.

 **[hey... just wanted to remind you that you are going to have to chill with insane vampire chick tomorrow... don't forget or she might stab you...]**

'I know, what makes you think I forgot?'

 **[okay... when you play some games with her... remember to use condoms...]**

'I hate you... I hate you so fucking much...'

* * *

 **Ohai it's me~ now let's move onto the guest reviews!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cf96:"Llamas with hats (lol) nice reference. 😀"**

 **.**

 **I feel like Neo would be the Carl in anyone's life...**

 **.**

 **Guest13: "Are you trying to make Tulip into Tyrian? Cause that was kinda giving me flashbacks..."**

 **.**

 **Tulip isn't completely bonkers, she watched her father get brutally murdered by a beowolf in front of her... understandably she gets a bit stabby stabby when she sees one.**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Man buddy pal i really do enjoy this story, it's one of the few gamer inserts beyond 100k words that follows its own story without some sorta pattern like a few of the popular ones, but my dude the amount of ellipses you use are getting really out of hand."**

 **.**

 **I use ellipses for an awkward pause, or for when they awkwardly become quieter at the end of a sentence/to tell you that a bit of time has passed in between the next sentance.**

 **Examples:**

 **"He- He killed them."**

 **"He... He killed them..."**

 **the top really doesn't have the same 'feel' I was going for.**

 **.**

 **TGamer:"I am seriously curious to see how Op sean is by the start of the series in canon.**

 **The Omake was a nice addition"**

 **.**

 **Considerably fucking op... but that isn't going to matter in fights where he is limited to his "Semblance" of magic circles~ actually it will... considering he can just fucking throw a deathstalker at his enemies with no issues... but uh... yeah... (another example why I use ellipses because "Issues. But uh, yeah." Doesn't really have the same feel either.)**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "Is sean getting a harem if so can it be team rwby, Neo and pyrrah just think about the idea okay"**

 **.**

 **WhydoeseverybodythinkSeanisgettingaharem?!**

 **1-2 girls MAX a harem is 3+… this is going to be more of a love triangle... Neptune is there as sort of a lewd spirit guiding Sean to the loss of his virginity.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: ""You must complete your work, Neo."**

 **JUU BAI DA! (EARRAEP)**

 **2op4me**

 **"Why didn't I just x" has got to be one of the funniest fail phrases ever created, simply because it's one of the few where the speaker realizes they've been a dumbass. It's always amazing to hear, unless you're the one saying it. Like Piccolo. 'Why didn't I just grab him? I can probably still do that now, actually.'**

 **Red is starting to remind me of a combination between Fire Emblem's iconic 'secret seller' Anna, and that one guy in Earthbound who spins down from the sky at random times to take a picture of your party while saying "fuzzy pickles." 'S weird.**

 **Because of course Nep-Nep didn't tell him she could do that the whole time. Why would she?!**  
 **[BECAUSE I'M A PRICK!]**  
 **YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! NOW GTFO!**

 **Neo as Carl actually fits well, and that scares me for more reasons than I care to admit."**

 **.**

 **You must complete your work Neo... molest the vampire child... it is your destiny...**

 **That video is fucking great XD**

 **Justyoufuckinwait**

 **Yep... but to be fair... he had no real reason to know that Neptune could do all that...**

 **Eh~**

 **NepNep is just a lewd spirit... but also a huge fuckin prick!**

 **Neo is basically Carl... just a little more rapey...**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "CARLLLL"**

 **.**

 **CAAAAAARRRRLLLLL!**

 **.**

 **Now onto the omake:**

* * *

 **Omake: The meeting**

"Hmm..." I hum to myself as I look into the window of the bakery.

"Sean?" I hear a voice to my left call out my name.

I turn to look at who it is. "Oh, hey Ruby!"

She walks over to me. "I didn't know you went here!" She exclaims while point at the store. "This is by FAR the best bakery on Patch!"

"Yeah." I agree with a simple nod of my head. "I come here AT LEAST once a week."

"That's nice!" She exclaims. "What is your favorite food here?"

"If I had to say... probably the brownies, they are just so chocolatey and moist." I say while placing my hand to my chin in thought.

"Yeah, they are pretty goo-" Ruby begins.

"Oh! Hi Sean!" A cheerful voice exclaims as another person walks up, a girl with pink and brown hair, with heterochromia wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Who is this?" She asks as she points to Ruby.

"This is one of my friends from signal." I say as I gesture towards her. "Neo, Meet Ruby."

I gesture to Neo. "Ruby meet Neo, one of my other friends."

I awkwardly look between them as they both glare at each other, sparks seemingly clashing in between them.

'uh...'

Neo breaks eye contact as Ruby turns to me. "That's... great? yeah, Great!" Ruby exclaims after finding a word that works best for her emotion. "Does she go to Signal or something?"

"She doesn't..." I answer her inquiry.

"Hmmm... then how do you know her?" She asks while tilting her head.

"Because I'm his girlfrien-" Neo begins as she attempts to hug me, the only thing stopping her is my hand placed firmly on her cheek keeping her an arms distance away.

"No, you are not..." I sigh while looking to Ruby, ignoring Neo's fingers brushing up against my midsection as she flails her arms around in an attempt to cuddle me.

"We met one day when I saved her then about a month later she built up the courage to ask me to be friends... in... her own way..." I say awkwardly with a shrug.

Ruby looks down and mumbles something about 'rivals' and 'ice-cream-girls'

She looks up and they both glare at each other, more sparks arcing between them.

'I... don't like this.'

 **[To be honest I never thought this would happen]**

'you did.'

 **[I did...]**

"So, uh... yeah." I say while letting go of Neo and stepping past her as she stumbles forward slightly. "I'm gonna go... now..."

I turn around and walk away.

'well, that was... weird!'

* * *

 **The rivals have met... and June would fuckin freak the fuck out if she realized Ruby had a smol crush on Sean... Two races, both destined to kill the other, but through the power of love they overcome their destiny! yada yada fanfiction yada~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

I awkwardly blink, the psycho, self-dubbed as my 'girlfriend', leaning on me while being fast asleep. We played games for a couple of hours but stopped and watched a bit of Tv, Neo eventually falling asleep on my shoulder.

'she looooves putting me in these kinds of positions, doesn't she...' I mentally grumble.

I see one of her hands slowly creeping towards my crotch.

'she isn't asleep... is she...'

I halt her hand before it reaches me and she frowns slightly.

"You aren't asleep... are you?" I ask in a deadpan tone.

She giggles cutely as she opens her multicolored eyes. "You can't let me have any fun, can you?"

"Molestation is not fun..." I sigh.

"If you let me do it you might start to enjoy it..." She whispers into my ear.

"Stop it..." I deadpan. "I don't even get why I still hang out with you at this point..."

She frowns "T-that's mean..." She stutters while trying to make me feel bad about her.

"I know..." I shrug with a small smile as I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

"I am kind of unnerved how you can go from an adorable, innocent girl to rapey in less than a second... so please stop doing that..." I say as I use a 'wings' magic circle to float up to the freezer.

I grab a small ice cream cup from the very back before landing and walking back to the Livingroom.

Neo blinks at me once as she zones in on what I have in my hand, before holding out her hand in an expectant manner.

"You are dead to me..." I sigh as I reluctantly hand over my vanilla-fudge ice cream before turning around 180% degrees on one foot and walking back into the kitchen to get another ice cream.

I walk back and sit down beside Neo, slightly glaring at her.

'I wonder what I should do tomorrow...' I think to myself as I eat a spoonful of my ice cream.

"Hey..." Neo says, bringing my attention to her as I glance over to her.

"You have a little something right there..." She points to the corner of her mouth. "Don't worry, I'll get it..."

She leans towards me, I place my hand on her forehead to stop her dead in her tracks and wipe my mouth with my other hand.

Her face morphs slightly into a frown as she whispers. "Damn... my master plan has failed..."

"And that master plan... was?" I ask in a bored tone.

"To steal your first kiss..." She says without shame. "Then you would have to take responsibility and become my boyfriend!"

I give her an emotionless stare and sigh as I look back towards the tv. "I am not even effected by this bullshit anymore... and that is depressing..."

My scroll rings and I blink several times at I look over to it.

 **Drunk Bird**

 **Slide To Answer**

"I... will be right back..." I say as I pick up the scroll, answer it and walk out of the room.

"World's strongest 12-year-old speaking... what do you need?" I say as I tap my foot against the floor.

"We need to go to Atlas..." The voice says with a serious 'don't fuck around' tone.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"We have found another maiden..." He says after a few seconds. "We are leaving in an hour... so gather your shit... and get to the airport..."

"Why am I needed?" I ask.

"Even though you are young... you are probably equal to most experienced huntsmen in power and given the fact that your special power gives you so much versatility makes you an unstoppable force that would probably be useful in this situation..." He explains. "Just hurry... the sooner we leave the better..."

He hangs up and I sigh before walking back into the living room. "Well shit..." I say to the psycho sitting on my couch. "I am going to need to go on a trip..."

"Trip?" She asks.

"Yeah... I can't really be like 'no, I can't go' Considering basically my Signal teacher PLUS the headmaster of Beacon are telling me to... and I am leaving in an hour... so I will see you maybe in a few days..." I sigh as I walk to the door. "It has been fun and all but I really need to take care of this..."

"You better make this up to me when you come back!" She exclaims as I leave.

* * *

I sigh as I look to the clock on my scroll.

"why do we have to fly... at TEN..." I sigh. "I had things to do tomorrow..."

"Suck it up..." Qrow says as he takes a sip from his drink, surprisingly nonalcoholic to express how serious this mission is.

I glare at him. "I don't even know the plan! You were all like 'go here n stuff cause we have to go to Atlas' then you fucking **HUNG UP**!"

"Basically, we got a few reports of a girl with extraordinary powers and control of the elements earlier today, after digging a little deeper, we found out that the report was from a small village outside of Atlas in the process of moving everyone into the capital..." He explains.

"Okaaaay?" I say in a questioning tone. "Why do you need me?"

"Grimm are known to be attracted to negativity... and having to leave your home behind is kind of depressing..." He says as he takes another sip of his drink.

I glance around to empty bullhead. "So, they sent a child... and the guy who LITERALLY has a bad luck semblance..." I grumble "Greaaaat..."

"We are the only ones that Ozpin can trust with this..." Qrow says with a small shrug.

"Well... since we ARE going to Atlas... I need to grab something while I am there..." I say as I open my map again.

"Oh?" Qrow asks. "And what would that be?"

"An artifact on that small island in the center of the massive lake near Atlas..." I say as I point to a map... that he couldn't see...

"1: you are pointing at something I can't see... 2: there is no island in the lake." He says with a small frown.

"According to MY map that is and should be always accurate... there is an island... at the center-ish of the lake... and there is a really strong artifact on it..." I answer with an annoyed tone.

"Sure... okay..." He says while shrugging. "The maiden is the first priority though..."

I sigh and look at the floor. "I know, just wake me up when we get there..." I grumble as I walk over to a chair and curl up into a ball.

* * *

'good ol Atlas...' I think to myself as I take a deep breath of the nice cold air.

"So, are we just going to fly there?" I ask as I look over to Qrow. "it would be quicker than walking..."

"Let's just get out of the city first-" Qrow begins but he is cut off as I teleport both of us outside the city.

"Done..." I smugly say as I look over to him.

He blinks once and then sighs. "Ah well... That does kind of make it easier... but why fly when you can just teleport us there, kiddo?"

"I could teleport us closer... but we should probably scout it out in our other forms... just in case..." I say with a shrug. "Which way is it?"

"West of the capital city..." Qrow answers.

"Ah... so I was on the right track..." I mumble to myself as we pop out of existence once more.

"How many miles?" I ask.

"About 20 from Atlas..." Qrow says.

"Ah..." I say as we warp 4 more times.

"Well, we are as close as I really want to get... so now we have to start flying..." I say before transforming into a bat and flying off into the foggy mist towards the village.

I land on a building and look down into the street. 'hmmm... no 'The Fall Maiden' title here...'

I take off again and land on a small plant box hanging just below a window.

'no... nothing here...'

I flutter above an alleyway and look down.

 **Godly Luck: You get to be 'the hero'**  
 **Cooldown: 2 hours**

"Alright girly, me and my friend here just want a good time..." A bulky man says as he slowly walks up to a girl, a switchblade being held out in front of him.

The second man chuckles as he takes a stride forward, reaching out to the girl who looks to be 15 or 16.

"N-No s-stay back..." The girl stutters.

'Insert kickass one liner...'

I change into my human form, leap off the building, and land in between the brown haired girl and the generic thug. "Sup!"

'not really what i wanted, but it will do.'

"So, what is going on over here?" I ask with a smug smile as I look in between the two thugs

The guy with the switchblade starts to take a step forward.

"I would stop right there my friend cause if you swing that knife at me I might just have to break your arm in 3 places... and that would be such a shame..." I say with a happy tone, clenching my fist once and smirking.

"I hope you are ready to die kid-" The thinner man begins as he reaches into his coat pocket but is cut off as I say something.

"Kaioken... Times 8..."

"Kaio what-" The bulker knife wielding man begins as a massive aura of red bursts out from me whipping around like fire, tinting the alleyway and the surrounding area blood red.

I disappear and reappear beside the man with his hand in his pocket, my current speed being enough to easily move faster than the normal eye can see even without flash stepping, I grab his wrist and push on his elbow as I brutally bend it in the opposite direction.

My leg lashes out at his shins and I send him tripping forward as I raise my hands above my head interlocking the fingers and slam my fists on his back sending him crashing into the graveled floor as he had been mid-fall beforehand.

I move over to the other guy and grab the wrist of the hand he is holding his switchblade with and flip him over my shoulder and onto the floor, causing a burst of gravel to spray outwards as I stomp on his shin once, causing a dull crack to echo around the alley.

The red around me disappears as I look at the two prone unconscious thugs.

I let out a deep breath and turn to the teenage girl with a dazed look in her eyes... probably because she watched me completely ravage these two poor gangsters in less than 5 seconds.

I awkwardly cough into my fist. "So... life... am I right..."

"Eh?" She unintelligently replies.

"Damn kiddo... you really fucked those two up..." A voice says from the roof above us. "Do you not know the meaning of holding back?"

"Yeah... that was kind of brutal even for me..." I say to myself before I look up to Qrow. "But I WAS holding back..."

"Now that just isn't fair..." Qrow scoffs. "but for real... about what percentage of your power was that..."

"Roughly 40%-ish... I wasn't even enhancing my body with Aura... and that gets multiplied by that ability as well..." I answer.

"Damn..." He says in a surprised tone. "no wonder good ol James wanted to turn you into a human- … half-human weapon... you could probably cripple a team of expert huntsmen in seconds with that..."

I shrug at him.

The girl near the end of the alleyway awkwardly coughs.

"Oh yeah... I found her." I say as I point to the person beside me.

 **Amber Burgundy**  
 **[The Fall Maiden]**  
 **Level 20**

 **1100/1100 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **2150/2150 Mp**

 **Str 20**  
 **Dex 20**  
 **Vit 40**  
 **Int 30**  
 **Wis 40**  
 **Luc 10**

'she is kind of weak... not gonna lie...'

"Who is she?" Qrow asks.

"The person we were looking for..." I answer with a shrug.

"W-why are you looking for me?" Amber asks in a fearful tone.

"Qrow... if you would explain the stuff to her... I need to go abuse my child-like appearance to get some Atlas soldiers or something along those lines to arrest these two poor schmucks... personally I am kind of surprised the first guy is even breathing... but hey, he is so I don't need to heal him... I guess humans are a pretty resilient race..." I say as I turn around and start walking out of the alleyway.

* * *

'Qrow has the maiden... those guys are in the hospital... and now it is time to go deal with whatever the fuck is in this lake...' I think to myself as I look over the lake, a thick fog making it impossible to see more than 10 feet in any direction. 'at least I have my mini-map to tell me where to go... and the circle has shrunken MASSIVELY so I know that the thing is on the island or in the water really close by...'

I turn into a bat and fly towards the hidden island.

'hm... this is basically a ship graveyard...' I think to myself as I look to the multiple ships crashed into sharp rocks around the island, multiple bullheads also being in the wreckage.

'all right... this is getting kind of spooky...'

I land on a shard of metal and glance at my map. 'roughly 300 more feet forward... then I should hit land...'

I fly forward, looking at multiple trashed bullheads below me... the cockpits and insides coated with dried blood.

'alright I am actually fucking spooked...'

I set up two delayed teleportation runes just to nope the fuck out if needed, one improved weapon enhancement, one trifecta, one magical multiplication, and one weak point.

'hmmm...' I think to myself as I reach the island and land, transforming back into my humanoid form.

"Spooky~" I hum to myself as I look around, walking towards the center of the island. 'oh? The fog is disappearing?'

I step into a clearer area on top of a hill revealing a massive mansion, a large clocktower with a pointed roof sticking out of the far left of the mansion, the entire thing surrounded by a tall brick wall roughly 8 feet high.

'hmmm...' I mentally hum. 'I'm going to say vampires...'

'…'

'Neptune is being... really quiet...'

'…'

'Neptune?'

 **[I'm Here...]**

'you sound really distant...'

 **[I'm just working on stuff...]**

'what the fuck do you mean "Working on stuff"?!'

 **[You'll see soon enough...]**

'that is totally not fucking ominous...'

 **[it isn't~]**

'am I not going to like it?'

 **[Probs not...]**

'ah fuck...'

I start walking towards the gate.

I stop for a moment as I feel my 6th sense activate.

I look down. "My shoe is untied..." I say to myself as I bend down and re-tie my shoelaces, avoiding an arrow that passes where my head was.

I stand back up and continue walking.

'ah... that is pretty dangerous...' I think to myself as I trip, avoiding another arrow from the bushes to my left.

I stand up and dust myself off, covering my mouth as I yawn slightly, continuing my walk towards the gate.

I skip once to avoid another arrow and stop in front of the gate.

I hear another arrow whizzing through the air as my happy smile slowly falls into a frown.

 ***Pop***

* * *

"Where did he go..." The brown-haired woman in front of me whispers as she stares where I had once been.

I smile mischievously as I sneakily take all of her arrows and place them into my inventory then slowly remove a knife from a sheath on her waist.

'any other weapons?' I mentally ask myself as I watch her scan the field in front of us. 'doesn't look like it...'

"SOOOOOO~ how are you on this fine afternoon?" I ask in a cheerful tone.

"HOLY SHIT-" she shouts as her entire body flinches and she leaps forward and lands facing me, slowly reaching back for her quiver.

"I took all your arrows by the way..." I say as she feels around her quiver for any arrow.

She reaches for her knife. "And I also took your knife..."

She drops her bow and raises her fists into a fighting motion.

"Please don't try to fight me... I just want to have a little chat..." I sigh.

"Oh yeah?" She asks as she takes a swing at me which I duck under. "What's to stop you from just killing me when my guard is down?!"

"1: I am a TWELVE-YEAR-OLD BOY... I don't have a desire to just fucking murder a person for fun..." I say as I block a punch with a palm being reinforced by my other arm's wrist. "2..." My voice takes on a cold and ruthless tone as I grin showing off my teeth. "If I wanted you dead you wouldn't still be breathing..."

'will scare tactics work?'

Her eyes widen as she stiffens slightly and quickly backs up. "Y-y-your teeth..."

"What about them?" I ask in a bored tone as I pop my fingers.

She fucking books it to the gate and jumps up, placing her hands just over the top as she pulls herself up and land on the other side, then she runs as quickly as she can into the main mansion.

'...'

"Eh?" I dumbly ask as I tilt my head.

* * *

 **Sorry, No omake today~ you will get one next chapter though! Now onto the guest reviews:**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "** **Hope Sean gets a harem man great story keep the fantastic work up."**

 **.**

 ***Confused Screaming***

 **.**

 **A fan: "Hey another great chapter I can the chaos growing yes yes make it grow! quick question it's not important... who is neptep? I know it's short for Neptune and she's from an anime but what her stick just be a perverted navi in her show or somethin?**  
 **Oh and one last thing we've seen the op'ness of the random skill generator but we haven't seen it dumber stuff yet I'm curious will we ever see the more rediclous ones? A random example would be : SUMMON DISCO ZOMBIES from pvz or *shudder* SUMMON NEO I know it isn't real but still no one should have to be stuck with such a power."**

 **.**

 **Neptune is from the game series (also a single season anime) "Hyperdimension Neptunia" where she is your normal fourth wall breaking main character! Who has literal game system d-pads as hairclips... and her character (along with all the other important characters are based off of Game Systems and Games.**

 **Also, the summon Neo spell would just be Sean saying something like "I am looking for a girlfriend" into open air and her just crashing through a couple of walls.**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "** **Sean is great guy of ours sean should have a harem it should be rwby, Neo and pyrrah. He saved both ruby and yang from those Grimm so small crush could start of first and then slow expand on it with both ruby and yang with. Neo we already now she likes him anyway so part of the harem when Sean going to misterl to fight at the tournament against pyrrah why not have him save ren and Nora village from the. Grimm and learn flash step from bleach along the way and when he fights pyrrah have not real care about her fame or titles but pyrrah herself. You could have Sean save wiess from the white fang at one of her balls or something to do with her songs and Sean prove to wiess not Faunus are bad or evil because half human half vampire or a dunpeal like D or blade how she reacts to Sean saving her life from some Op Faunus villains or something supernatural. With Blake when Sean turns 15 or 17 have Sean Protect the train and shipment form Adam Taurus when they attack and Sean kicking Adam**  
 **a** six ways to Sunday and saving Blake and explain what the white fang are doings is wrong because it doesn't affect the schnee company but the hunters as well.**

 **Hope this helps you thanks for the new update this is great keep your chin up no matter what people say.**

 **Just give Sean a harem with rwby, pyrrah and Neo part of it thanks**

 **.**

 ***More Confused Screaming***

 **Also, a couple things to note... 1: Sean is the same Age as Ruby, so he wont be able to 'save' blake at the age of 17 because that would be 2 years past canon, 2: Ren and Nora's village is omae wa mou shindeiru'd (It is already fucking gone) 3: STOP IT! NO HAREMS!**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Ice cream vs cookies the ultimate rivalry 😛"**

 **.**

 **RIVALS! who will he actually pick? It won't fucking matter cause if he picks Ruby (And we kind of all know he is going to pick Ruby...) Neo doesn't fucking respect that shit and will still try to fuck him anyway!**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:Oh, "s***... do I go with Floor Ice Cream (gives you health), or Pixel Flower? Gaaaahhh! I want all 3 of them to S-Support, but I can't! Give me my bonuses!**

 **"STOP BEING SO STRONG!"**  
 **"No."**

 **After reading the 'man meat' bit, this exchange came to mind:**  
 **"Stop it."**  
 **"No."**  
 **"Stop it!"**  
 **"No!**  
 **"STOP! IT!"**  
 **"*ppbtt!*"**  
 **"That's it, stopping it myself!"**

 **Buff oversaturation is always a joy to see. Especially when playing an RPG without max damage limitations (as in no attacks cap out at 9999 damage and whatnot). I think I experienced it the most when playing Xenoblade X. Typically when piloting my Ares 90. Aghasura Cannon OP, never nerf plz.**

 **Oh, of course Ruby makes a bullet. Less QQ, more pew-pew.**

 **I think my reviews are getting more and more scatterbrained. I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."**

 **.**

 **Pixel flower is actually a GREAT ship name for Sean and Ruby... wow...**

 **Sean has the Saitama sickness**

 **"EEP"**

 **Buffing things to shit is always great... it is like getting a minion with 9 hp, doubling the hp, doubling the hp again and changing the attack to be equal to its health... Priest has some op spells, not gonna lie...**

 **If you give her the chance and time, Ruby would totally figure out a way to summon a fucking mech made out of mana.**

 **I would say a 50/50 on the good/bad scale**

 **.**

 **zangoules: "To tired to log in from my email via phone. Just want to know if the reason he's so short, and bishonen is because he leaves his VIT stat so low. If so? Please let him know that I'm laughing at him most humorously, and that that Gaspar from high school DXD will let him borrow a dress. Bishonen vampires XD"**

 **.**

 **Half-Vampires are kind of short for the first 100 or so years of their life even though they are fully mature... I mean just look at Neo's full height of 4foot9.**

 **IT'S CALLED A KILT~ *Bagpipes flair in the distance***

 **.**

 **"TheGamer:When Weiss sees Seans semblance.**

 **Schnee's be like**  
 **Is he related to us it looks like he is using glyphs.**

 **Sean be like**  
 **No. But if i were, mine are better I can summon deathstalkers."**

 **.**

 **"I am like you but better in every single way..." - Sean to Weiss after she is being a bitch and comments on his height.**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: (This one came in 30 minutes before i posted this chapter...) "Go for the Sean x harem route it well make for more interesting moments when Sean gets to beacon with ruby, wiess, blake, yang, neo and pyrrah or if Sean gets put on team rwby and all girls team and call it RWBYS"**

 **.**

 ***Slightly Annoyed Confused Screaming***

 **And Sean is not going to be put on team Rwby... he is going to have his own team... team of Sean... Sean Team... CHAOS**

 **.**

 **And that is all of the guest reviews! See you all in four days~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

I am whistling to myself as I casually kick the gate in, my hands in my pockets as I continue on my way to the mansion.

 **[Geez... you are such an asshole... what did that gate ever do to you?]**

'oh, you are back...'

 **[Yep... I finished the thing I was working on... ill show it to you when you get back home.]**

'neat...'

I hear a whirling sound and I tilt my head to the side to avoid a massive spiraling shard of ice.

"HALT!" A voice exclaims in front of me.

A man with black robes and a hood stands in front of me, glowing purple eyes shining in the darkness of cloak, his hands crackling with electricity and frost.

"Hmm..." I hum as I continue walking, paying him no mind.

"In the name of the Harea clan... you shall not pass..." The man says as he rises his hands towards me, shooting a bolt of lightning and a shard of ice from his hands.

I step out of the way with a bored expression on my face as I continue walking. 'tch... this guy is level 60... I guess it is better than that level 40 but still kind of pathetic...'

 **[But he is a higher level than you...]**

'I know... but I am easily stronger...'

"Excuse me sir, I would like to speak with the owner/owners of this mansion... Can you take me to your leaders?" I ask as I walk within about 20 feet of him.

 **Ost: Dark Mage Battle Music ~ Magnus Mortis**

"And why would I agree to this?" He asks.

"Because I am stronger than you..." I say in a cheerful tone.

"I have studied magic for decades... for a child to thing that he has a greater understanding of it insults me greatly..." He says as he raises his hands to cast another spell.

"So, you aren't going to let me pass?" I ask with a small head tilt before leaning my head slightly forward making my eyes glow from the shadows.

He launches more ice and lightning at me.

"Well... looks like we have to do this the hard way..." I shrug as I grin slightly. "Don't disappoint me now~"

I disappear from sight and reappear behind the man, my katana drawn, slowly being re-sheathed

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Xavier Dreadwinter Level 60**

 **Hp 3125/3125**  
 **Ap 4055/9375**  
 **Mp 8050/9750**

 **Str 5**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 50**  
 **Int 100**  
 **Wis 100**  
 **Luc 5**

"Guh!" He exclaims as he feels the strength behind the swing of my sword hitting his aura and is launched through the bushes lining the walkway up to the front door of the mansion.

I nod once and continue my trek towards the front doors of the mansion.

I sense a projectile flying towards me from behind so I summon a creep to take the blow, the portal opening up and a singular creep leaping out only to be impaled on a spike of ice.

I take a deep breath and sigh

"You should fucking stay down... I am not trying to hurt you..." I snap at the guy slowly getting to his feet.

He starts to launch another spell at me but I cut him off as I summon a colossal circle.

"I don't have time for this..." I sigh as I snap my fingers bringing a massive grey scorpion through the circle, a black mask that trails up its back and tail stopping near the green glowing stinger at the tip of the tail, purple eyes glare out at the person attacking its master and it snaps its claws together menacingly, the top being covered by that black armor over most of its body is being covered by and the bottom half like the legs and stomach.

I point to the man staring wide-eyed at my summon. "Break his Aura and knock him unconscious if you can... just don't kill him."

The scorpion skitters forward to the mage as I open the doors and walk through.

 **Ost: End**

'once again... not really something 'ost' worthy, but sure...'

I send my katana back to my inventory and glance around the place I am currently in.

A balcony wraps around most of the room, in front of me is a large staircase that goes up roughly 12 steps before splitting left and right and continuing to the balcony wrapped around the rectangle room, a large red double door is positioned directly across from where I am standing, a large chandelier in the center of the room with multiple gemstones hanging down from it forming a rainbow globe with what seems to be magical candlelight expanding from the center.

I hear the clacking of heels on tile as I look up to the large double door across from me.

The doors open and a maid walks through, she has long black hair and is wearing a red variant of the cliché French maid outfit.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She asks from the small balcony the stairs split around.

"Ugh finally..." I sigh as i shake my head slightly "some person who doesn't attack first ask questions later..."

A light blue glow surrounds her body. 'shit... she has Aroura...'

 **Ost: Teminite - Shockwave**

 **Yuka Solria Level 90**

 **Hp 4525/4525**  
 **Ap 9050/9050**  
 **Mp 8650/9150**

 **10 (16) Str**  
 **320 (512) Dex**  
 **10 Vit**  
 **30 Int**  
 **30 Wis**  
 **10 Luc**

'fucking 500 dex... not bad...'

 **[dont you get up to like a 600 when you do a Kaio x2 Shadow Aura and Aroura?]**

"Look..." I say with a bit of annoyance seeping into my tone. "I get that you must protect whoever the hell owns this mansion, buuuut... you REALLY don't want to fight me... it would probably be a pretty bad experience being thrashed by a 12-year-old..."

I leap out of the way as lands on the place I was standing. 'that is A LOT of fucking red lines...'

I take several punches to the stomach and I am sent flying into a wall.

"Alright..." I sigh as gravity makes me fall from the wall down back to the floor. "Be that way..."

I activate Aroura tilt my head to the side, causing a pop to echo out across the huge room, I tilt it the other way getting the same results.

"Oh?" She asks. "You can do this as well?"

"That isn't all..." I say before smirking. "Kaioken... times 2..."

She takes a step back as she watches the aura of red crackle off of me before getting back to a fighting position.

 **Sean Chro Level: 56**

 **HP: 5665/5665**  
 **AP: 5065/5665**  
 **MP: 12040/13040**

 **Strength: 36 +84%*3 = 198**  
 **Dexterity: 100+84%*3 +20 = 572**  
 **Vitality: 12 +14% = 13**  
 **Intelligence: 100 +84%*3 = 552**  
 **Wisdom: 150**  
 **Luck: 100**

I leap towards her and her eyes widen at my massive increase of speed, I duck under her first punch, my fists igniting with blue fire as I punch her in the stomach, making her dent the wall slightly as my punch had sent her flying.

I leap towards her again, her eyes widening as she sees me coming and she shoves off the wall and gains more distance. I stop my momentum gracefully on the wall before leaping to her new position, hitting the back of her head with a roundhouse kick.

She tumbles forward for a bit before I match her pace and slam her into the floor with a single well-placed punch on her back, cracking the floor tiles where she landed.

"Jesus what is up with you people!" I shout as I kick her side once, sending her flying into a pillar. "I say 'hey, I really don't want to fight you people' then you are all like 'he is just a child! How fucking strong could he possibly be?!' I AM STILL FUCKING HOLDING BACK!"

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage)**

I flash step over to her, grabbing her by face before she can hit the ground and fling her as hard as I can into the wall behind the pillar.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

"THIS HAS HAPPENED 3 FUCKING TIMES NOW!" I shout as I raise one of my hands and fire a barrage of 3 mana bolts at her, sending her crashing through the wall and into the next room.

 **[Sean... you are scaring me...]**

'Sorry Nep Nep... this just really pissed me off... this shit has happened 3 times in a row...'

 **Yuka Solria Level 90**

 **4525/4525 Hp**  
 **149/9050 Ap**  
 **8650/9150 Mp**

'ugh... the kaioken has made me just busted...'

I disable all of my buffs except for 6th sense and walk to the double doors across from where I had started.

 **Ost: End**

'I just realized something...'

 **[Hm?]**

'that bitch is SO fucking lucky... I wasn't enhancing my punches with magic...'

 **[OH SHIT!]**

'that's like an extra 500 damage per hit I would have been doing... talk about broken as fuck...'

I activate kaioken x8 for a split second and kick the door off its hinges then I turn it off and meditate my mp back to full.

I casually walk into the room with my hands in my pockets, interrupting a lovely meal between two girls, one looking roughly 16, and the other looking 18.

They are across from each other on a large rectangle table, one to the right, and one to the left.

"Sup..." I say with a small smirk.

The older one blinks, a girl with bleach white hair roughly coming down to her neck, a long black gown covering most of her body, a black bow on the right side of her head.

The younger turns to look at me, she has blond hair, a bit of it tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon that comes off the side of her head as the rest hangs at about mouth height, she wears a red cocktail dress with lacing trailing up the back.

Both have porcelain white skin...

"Hmmm?" The younger one hums as she tilts her head and looks at me. "are you the one who has caused all this ruckus?"

"It isn't my fault every single fucking person here attempts to kill me the first chance they get! Are you going to be different?" I ask.

I glance to the blond haired one.

 **Emilia Harea Level 100**

 **Hp 5000/5000**  
 **Ap 27000/27000**  
 **Mp 12875/12875**

 **Str 20**  
 **Dex 160**  
 **Vit 160**  
 **Int 50**  
 **Wis 50**  
 **Luc 10**

"Awww!" The younger one exclaims. "He is so cute!"

I blink once before turning to the older white-haired girl.

 **Cassara Harea Level ?**

 **Hp: ?**  
 **Ap: ?**  
 **Mp: ?**

I stop reading mid-way her stat sheet. 'I am not even going to bother reading that shit... It is all just a bunch of question marks...'

The older whitehaired one takes a sip from her teacup. "He isn't like the other ones... if anyone had ever made it to this island, they wouldn't have made it past Xavier... yet you have bested not only him, but our head maid... tell me child... what is your name?"

"Sean Chro..." I answer.

"And do you know of your heritage?" She asks.

"That I have vampiric blood?" I ask. "Yeah..."

The younger one turns to the older one. "Oh! Can I keep him?" She asks with an exited tone.

"I don't see why he shouldn't be your pet... but we should make sure he is durable before you get too attached... so if he survives... you may keep him..."

"Wat-" my inquiry was cut short by a load of blood pouring out of my mouth as I collapse to the floor on my hands and knees.

I heal my internal organs with my semblance sending my aura to health before mumbling. "Not again..."

"He survived the initial shock..." She says before nodding once. "Do what you want with your new toy..."

"YAAAAY!" The blond-haired girl exclaims while leaping to her feet, summoning... a massive spear made of shadows... a small red outline surrounding her as the sclera in her eyes turns black, her hair being ruffled by an updraft of her own energy as strands and the tips turn black, multiple purple wispy arcs of electricity crackling around her as she smirks and grabs the spear with one hand.

'fuck...'

 **Emilia Harea Level 100**

 **Hp 5000/5000**  
 **Ap 28675/28675**  
 **Mp 9075/13075**

 **Str 48**  
 **Dex 454**  
 **Vit 294**  
 **Int 92**  
 **Wis 50**  
 **Luc 10**

She blasts over to me and impales my back with her spear, the spear breaking through my aura as I had to divert most of it to healing my prior injury then she kicks me away.

"Awww... he was still weak from your first attack..." She frowns.

I impact a wall doing minimal damage and fall to the floor on my hands and knees.

"ow..." I whimper to myself as I get to a standing position, diverting some of my mp to healing my grievous wound going right through my stomach.

"oooh! He has regeneration!" She exclaims. "That means I can be as brutal as I want with you... right?"

I cough a bit of blood onto the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She exclaims. "I want you to bleed for me! Let your anguished screams tickle my ears!"

'ah... she is a fucking sadist... or just crazy...'

 **[It's probably the latter...]**

"Looks like I won't be able to get out of this alive without using my full power eh?" I ask while looking down before ominously stating "You asked for it..."

* * *

 **oof well that happened i guess... all vampires seem to be fucking insane... duly noted...**

 **ALSO we just got over 150000 words! once again a pretty big milestone considering this story can now be seen in the '150k words' gamer stories!**

 **now for the guest reviews:**

 **Cf96: "Let's see ships blood lady firing arrows at people...nothing ominous about this place at all ;)"**

 **.**

 **Nah, Totally not~**

 **.**

 **A fan: "(Lights torch, drops it on all harem based reviews) no just no this is rwby not dxd no keep it in your pants other reviewers this is a gamer fanfic not a... AHEM. "Gentleman's story" btw pixel flower Really? Not to hate but there are better names than that one example being "player 1" seeing as they are the main characters and yes I know in this story rwby is not so relevant but you get my point and if we are on possible ship names for our half vamp ill just point out yang: fire flower, fire emblem, super sonic/sayin. Weiss: ice flower, Money machine. Bake: darkness. Neo: supernatural, ASSissins creed.**  
 **Dang it not I have been sucked in too... this never happened... got me pal?"**

 **.**

 **i tried a Dxd fic once... ONCE then i realized i would actually have to watch that anime to continue it and i got really sad ;-;**  
 **Plus, we have already confirmed Sean and Neo's ship name as "Seo" which is pretty friggin good if i do say so myself.**

 **What happened? i didn't see anything happening? ;)**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "The true best way to introduce yourself to a pack of thugs - with the 'click' of a removed safety and a cheerful "hello!"**

 **Neo**  
 **Wat r u doing**  
 **Neo**  
 **Stahp**

 **"Kaio-what-"**  
 **Ah hah HA, THERE IT IS! The moment I've been waiting for!**

 **The 'lift-off in one hour' scene feels like it should remind me of something. Maybe that's just me?**

 **At this point, Sean's going to become an SNK boss in Salem's perspective when they eventually come to blows. Likely because he'll be 'fairly' cheating at every opportunity. (It's not really cheating if the game doesn't explicitly forbid or punish you for doing it, right?)**

 **Neptune's working on something, and admits that Sean might not like it...**  
 **Welp, god help us all. Time to go find the key to my bunker.**

 **It's always hilarious when a character seems to unintentionally dodge every attack thrown at them. Bonus points if the dodger is drunk or inhibited in some way.**

 **That little bit of thievery reminded me of Thracia 776. Stealing an enemy's weapon right out of their hands and then murdering them with it never gets old. Especially if it's a boss. Shame that all 3 of the playable thief characters you get in that game are generally poor fighters."**

 **.**

 **Personally i prefer the pistol racking open and closed sound to tell people to piss off...**

 **Neo doesn't want to stahp... she must molest the Mc... it is her destiny...**

 **you might also see some more moments like this in the future~**

 **eh i personally didn't try to make it a reference...**

 **that is IF THEY COME TO BLOWS! Sean crashes the moon into the planet confirmed!**

 **(Spoiler alert: Neptune's thing causes Sean to go fucking insane) (Please note that this isn't actually a spoiler considering he has 'Gamer's Mind' and can't actually be insane but the levels of 'why' confuses Sean to this very day.)**

 **that is always the best!**

 **seems cool**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "What does Sean look like I forgot sorry"**

 **.**

 **See the image for the fanfiction, but as he is now, he is currently 4foot7 (Yes, he grew and inch) but is still SUPER short considering most normal 12-year-olds are now nearing 5 feet tall...he has short brown hair with a single unruly piece of hair sticking up at the top, red iris with slit pupils, he is fairly pale, he has that classic sharp tooth that hangs down when he opens his mouth to speak and he normally wears a black hoodie, grey sweatpants, a red scarf (Neo... nuff said...), black fingerless gloves, a gold ring with a green gem (Steve) a necklace that is a black mask with purple eyes (Craig) a second golden ring with a red gemstone, and finally a black ring that has a load of small red cracks going through it, giving it the look of magma.**

 **.**

 **Hellsing: "Now is a good time for a hellsing and alacard cross over. The anime so the vampire and his handler."**

 **.**

 **Pfft... nah...**

 **.**

 **Chibi: Sean is the poster boy for Shota r*p, you can't Deny this, also I don't know how vampires or fauna have puberty or if they go through heat, but I think this should have been something on Sean's mind...**

 **Also introducing flames from the Reborn series could be fun. I would thing Sean as a sky or cloud flame.**

 **.**

 **1: Dont lewd the shota... 2: No comment...**

 **i just realized that i have a lot of shit to watch/catch up on...**

 **.**

 **TheGamer: "At this point if someone doesn't know that your trigger word is harem, either they haven't been reading your replies or they just like f*cking with you.**

 **On a side note...**  
 **Honestly surprised that Sean didn't just get to cinder before Salem, that would be a massive middle finger to Salem, but with her being an antagonist and all I can understand not wanting to mess with plot to much"**

 **.**

 **#noharemforshotaboi**

 **eh~**

 **.**

 **6011:For training Sean should go to the Grimm lands**

 **.**

 **Why go across the world when you are a literal magnet for trouble?**

 **.**

 **Guest 002 (Commenting on chapter 1):"Name: Inert Name Here"**

 **The name 'Name', is indeed inert.**

 **.**

 **Yeah... chapter 1 was a bit of a mess... but i have improved ALOT**

 **and now onto the omake!**

* * *

 **Omake: Planning**

"Hmmm..." I hum as I sit upside down on Sean's couch, my legs propped up on the back. "I wonder when Sean will be back..."

June walks into the room with multiple pieces of rolled paper under her arms. "Alright Neo... I am tired of Sean being a little bitch so today we are going to develop a master plan that gets you laid and me turned into a half vampire..." She says as she lays a piece of paper on the table.

"Wait... Sean can turn people into half vampires?!" I ask as I roll over to an upright position.

"Yes..." She says as she pulls a pen out of her pocket.

"HOW?!" I shout. "THAT IS STUPIDLY OVERPOWERED!"

"Why and how do you think I am trying to become a half vampire?" She asks.

"Because we live longer and have racial abilities..." I deadpan back.

"Pretty much... but it is also so I can make sure nothing bad happens to Sean... ***Cough*** I'mwatchingyoubitch ***Cough*** " she says with a frown.

"Ugh" I sigh. "That little shit... here I am thinking we are a dead/nearly dead race and I find out the dude can make more but chooses not to..."

"Okay... Plan 1: attempt to take a shower with him..." She says as she draws a small sketch of the apartment. "it is a proven fact that showers are basically a top tier spot to do the deed... perks being 1: he will already be naked... so you don't have to fight him on that... 2: if we are going to be completely honest... the bathroom is pretty kinky..."

"Wait, why are you so adamant about us getting together?" I ask while tilting my head.

"Sean has never had a girlfriend before and has never tried... to him, humans are basically like a pet... not in the evil 'pathetic race' way... but in the 'why would you get attached to something when it is just going to die about a tenth of the way through your life' way..." June sighs while looking down.

"But he still hasn't made you a vampire?" I question.

"He says he doesn't want me to suffer that way..." She shrugs.

I sigh. "That... is pretty depressing... I guess you are shoving us together so badly because you want somebody who will live as long as him to love him?"

"Sure... let's go with that..." She says while looking down to the paper again muttering something about fanfiction under her breath which I can hear part of with my enhanced hearing.

"Plan 2: this one is for Monty day or his birthday, but basically, you just wrap yourself up in nothing but ribbons in an alluring way while also wearing a Santa hat or a bow and just chill out in his bed... by this point... Sean's hormones SHOULD be acting up... the perks of this plan are... 1: even if you don't get laid it will probably get a GREAT reaction out of Sean... 2- … no this one only really has one perk..."

"I don't know whether to be scared or confused of your thought process..." I sigh while looking down.

"Plan 3-" June begins before I cut her off.

"Okay... I have decided... I am scared..." I say as I quietly stand up... "You have some fuckin issues!" and leap out the window.

* * *

 **I'll see you in the future! (All sleep and no writing makes flame a dull boy) (I really do need to fix my sleep schedule tho)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

 **Ost: Panda Eyes - Crystal Cave**

"Looks like I won't be able to get out of this alive without using my full power eh?" I ask while looking down before ominously stating "You asked for it..."

I immediately break the tension by pulling a muffin out of my pocket at eating the entire thing in a single bite.

"Eh?" The blond hair girl in front of me questions as she tilts her head.

A thin grey outline surrounds me before my hair spikes up and turns jet-black, I frown before saying the key words that would allow me to win this fight... "Kaioken... times 2..."

The air around me bursts outwards, causing the girl in front of me to cross her arms in order to not get blown away, her eyes widen at my crackling aura and changed appearance. "I-I didn't think he would have perfected the normal shadow aura... And what the fuck is that red bullshit?!"

 **Sean Chro Level 56**

 **HP: 5725/5725**  
 **AP: 525/5725**  
 **MP: 13040/13040**

 **Strength: 36 +144% *3 = 263**  
 **Dexterity: 100+174% *3 +20 = 842**  
 **Vitality: 12 +114% = 25**  
 **Intelligence: 100 +84% *3 = 552**  
 **Wisdom: 150**  
 **Luck: 100**

The older one starts to stand but I disappear, only to reappear next to the girl I was fighting, fist implanted in her stomach, throwing her like a ragdoll into the wall as she cracks the boards and sits inside, dazed for a second.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

I hear a whirling sound and I leap out of the way as a shadow spear crashes where I was moments before.

I point my hands to the older vampire and launch a barrage of 7 mana bolts at her, she summons a globe of darkness that absorbs 5 of them, the last 2 just barely breaking through and hitting her aura.

By this point, the younger sibling, as I guessing because they share the last name and look of similar ages, leaps from the crater in the wall and tries to impale me with her spear.

I duck out of the way, sweeping her legs and kicking her in the side, causing her to be launched into a pillar across the room.

 **Emilia Harea Level 100**

 **Hp 5000/5000**  
 **Ap 22759/28675**  
 **Mp 6075/13075**

I frown, clenching my fists as I dodge another shadow spear, the older sibling rising from her chair into the air with two black leathery wings extending from her back, a dark aura of shadows coating her body as purple sparks arc around her and she gains a tiny blue outline.

I draw a laser pistol filled with fire dust, channel my mana through it and fire it at her.

Her eyes widen as she crosses her arms, the laser shattering her aura and burning off the arms of her gown, she falls backwards unconscious.

'ah... she was a caster build... if I let her keep shooting shit at me I probably would have died...'

"NO!" The younger sibling shouts as wings extend from her back and she flies over to her sister's side.

I blink at her. "She isn't dead you know..." I say with a small shrug.

"Y-YOU BASTARD!" She shrieks as she charges at me, only to be met with a punch to the face which snaps her head to the left.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

In her stunned shock I create a shadow spear and launch at her, watching as it crashes into her and sends her flying.

 **Emilia Harea Level 100**

 **Hp 5000/5000**  
 **Ap 8343/28675**  
 **Mp 4075/13075**

 **Ost: End**

"Can you just stop now..." I sigh. "I really don't want to make our race more non-existent than it already is..."

She rushes at me again only to be knocked away again.

'you know what... I'm tired of this shit...'

I drop my shadow aura and create several 'mana drain' runes on her body, causing her buffs to immediately drop as she slowly and shakily gets to her feet again.

"Now..." I sigh as I walk over to her as she falls to her knees and breathes heavily. "Were you part of a religious cult say 800 or so years ago?"

"W-what?" She asks through tired breaths. "No!"

"Ah... okay... no need to kill anyone here... I'll be going now..." I say as I stand up, disable my buffs and start to run deeper into the mansion only to stop mid step as I see a sword with a pitch-black blade sitting over a fireplace.

"W-why did you even come here?!" The still conscious sister asks.

"Oh... that is actually the thing I came here for..." I say to myself as I stare at the sword.

"That useless sword?! Take it!" She shouts. "Take it and NEVER come back!"

"Yoink..." I say mostly to myself as I call the sword to my hand with a 'call weapon' rune and teleport towards the nearest town.

* * *

 **[Shame that boss fight lasted only about 800 words... you are too strong Sean...]**

I sigh.

'yeah... it was pretty dull... didn't get any exp from it because I didn't kill them... I mean... they were just having a lovely meal... I am not a serial killer...'

 **[Riiiiiight...you do realize the amount of crashed ships and bullheads around their home, right?]**

'they don't get out much so as long as people don't attempt to go into the fog... people won't die... and I don't want to make my race extinct, now do I?'

 **[You have trouble killing girls, don't you?]**

'What? Pfft! No! What gave you that idea?'

 **[Damnit Sean...]**

'HEY!'

 **[What are you going to do when you fight Cinder?]**

'kill her...'

 **[But if you can't kill those people, what makes you think you can kill Cinder?]**

'Because, Neptune... there is a huge difference between them... one is actively looking for trouble, the others are not...'

 **[Touche... now... about that 'not being a psychopath' thing...]**

'you know... I feel like I am forgetting something...'

* * *

 ***Meanwhile... back on the Island...***

Mr. Pinchy was given one task by his new master Sean... shatter this guy's aura and knock him unconscious... AND FOR FUCK'S SAKE HE WILL DELIVER!

He grabs the mage by the ankle with one of his claws and picks him up off the ground... before slamming him on the ground... then he picks him up again... and slams him onto the tile road again... once more... again and again...

"PLEASE STOOOP!" The man cries... however Mr. Pinchy knows not of the worthless word called 'mercy'...

* * *

I pop back into existence beside Qrow who was casually waiting in a bar... with an under-aged girl...

"I got what I needed..." I say as I sit down beside him. "let's leave..."

Amber gasps as she covers her mouth.

"Woah, kid... what happened to you?" He asks as I look like I had been run over by a bus and walked through a tornado make of porcupine quills.

"I had my internal organs crushed and got impaled... what does it look like?" I sarcastically remark.

Qrow sighs. "You are the only person in existence who can take that, survive, and act like it is your regular Tuesday activity..."

"it is..." I shrug, wiping some of my off the corner of my mouth, ignoring the staring from the other people in the bar. "I'm teleporting us now..."

"Wait let me finish my drink..." Qrow says while picking up an entire bottle of whisky and just starts downing it in huge gulps.

'whatthehellishisproblem?!'

 **[damn son...]**

He puts an empty bottle on the bar and stands up, looking over to our stunned faces.

"I haven't ever had anything alcoholic... but isn't that supposed to burn?!" I ask.

"Holy shit... you just fucking drank a whole bottle like it was nothing! HOW!?" Amber asks.

He lays some lien on the counter as I warp all 3 of us out of there...

* * *

I lean my head back against the chair I am sitting in, I glance over to Amber to see her flinch and look away.

"So Qrow... what exactly did you explain to her?" I ask.

"What she is... what you are... magic is real... yada yada..." He says as he boreally taps his foot on the floor of the empty bullhead.

"Ah..." I say with a blink. "that would explain why she is awkwardly looking at me every few seconds..."

She glances away from me again.

"Any questions that you have for the race you never knew existed?" I ask.

she nods a few times before opening her mouth to ask what I am going to assume is a racist question... "What'syourname,howlongdoyoulive,howoldareyou,doyoudrinkblood,canyouturnintoabat,and have you met any other vampires?"

Questions...

I inhale then start to answer her questions. "Sean Chro... spelled S-E-A-N C-H-R-O, an average of 700 years but I could probably push it to 1000 if I need to, 12 years old, I don't drink blood, key word being 'I' considering the other vampires I have met do actually drink blood, yes I can turn into a bat... like Qrow can turn into a Crow, and yes... I have met 3 full blooded vampires, one who I had to actually kill immediately and one half-vampire who sticks around and annoys me to this day..."

"Are you some sort of vampire fanatic or something?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No... she stutters while looking away.

"She is..." Qrow yawns from across the bullhead. "You should have seen her face when I told her that they were real and that you were one of them."

Qrow blinks as he processes all of my answers. "Wait... you have met other vampires?!" He shouts.

"Uh..." I blink and rapidly look around the bullhead. "Did I say that? I don't think I did."

"Sean..." Qrow says in a stern tone. "Where, what do they look like, and are they dangerous?"

"One is dead." I sigh. "I had to kill him because he WAS dangerous, the two other pure vampires... are... kind of dangerous, considering they did-" I gesture to my whole body "This to me."

"They are in a mansion surrounded by destroyed bullheads, ships, and even some skeletons." I say as I look out the window. "The rocks around the island... aren't very kind, plus they have a guard- a kind of shitty one- but a guard nonetheless, a mage, and a maid that is the literal definition of FAST, like legit you know the speed of that kaioken x8 I was doing?"

"Yeah..." Qrow nods.

"I would say about half of the speed I was using on those two thugs; however, she is physically really weak, and not very magically adept... but then you get to the two owners of the mansion, a white haired vampire, and a blond haired one, they seemed to be sisters where one, the weaker one, was a melee fighter and the other one- which I couldn't get any info on- seemed to be a magic caster." I list off. "Each probably stronger than you. Well, except the mage and guard, and I know you are strong and all, but..."

"You are saying that you could beat me?" Qrow asks.

"At this point... probably." I say with no shame. "I mean, even if I can't beat you with my maximum sustainable power, I could just kick it up to a x8 and overwhelm you over the span of a few seconds... buuuut if I had to rely on standard fighting rules with an audience and we aren't allowed to reveal magic is a thing- except when I act like it is my semblance- I would probably lose."

"Sure..." He says while glaring at me from the corner of his eyes. "And the last one?"

"You get to know NOTHING about her!" I exclaim with a smile. "I don't sell out friends- well, I told you that she was female but nothing else."

He sighs. "Sure, I'm not going to force you to tell me."

"Damn right." I mutter while leaning back in my chair.

* * *

I open the door to the apartment and walk inside. "I'm back." I glance down at the red surrounding a hole in my shirt as the spear from earlier had gone completely through me. "And also, really bloody."

"Blood?" A voice asks as a brown and pink eye poke around the corner. "Holy shit! You look really bad Sean!"

"Eh?!" June exclaims from around the corner.

Neo is bumped out of the way as June runs around the corner, stopping right in front of me.

"AGAIN?!" She shouts. "YOU SERIOUSLY CAN'T GO A COUPLE OF MONTHS WITHOUT HORRIBLY INJURING YOURSELF?!"

"Nah..." I shrug. "I am just destined to get horribly mutilated every chance I get... you can't really 'prepare' for what I went through- actually you probably could, I just didn't."

"WHAT EVEN HAPPENED TO YOU?!" June shouts while rapidly shaking me back and forth by the shoulders.

"I'll make it simple to understand... full blooded vampires..." I say trying to not get queasy from the shaking.

She suddenly stops and blinks, Neo walking up to me, now suddenly A LOT more interested in the conversation we were having- and that is saying something because even before she was listening to the conversation intently, probably in a 'what the fuck happened to my hubby and who do I need to murder to make him feel better' way, knowing the psychopath.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool I guess..." I sigh as I look in-between the two girls. "I ended up leaving both of them alive though because 1: they didn't really seem like much of a threat and just wanted their island and mansion to themselves, and 2: I don't really want to endanger our race more than it already is... and considering I killed the only male full vampire I have ever seen... Yeah, I might have already doomed the race."

"Don't worry Sean!" Neo happily exclaims. "We could easily rebuild the race!"

"I don't think I like where this is going-" I start.

"If we were to actually have children, we have a 25% chance of actually creating a full-blooded vampire!" She continues with a cheerful tone. "so as long as YOU don't die-" she continues in a quieter voice. "And you actually decide to have some 'fun' with me..." She goes back to her original tone. "then our race is bound to live forever!"

 **[Hey, you should totally take her up on that offer!]**

I sigh and shake my head. "I'm going to go take a shower so I can get this blood smell off..."

I walk past them, turning around just in time to see June give Neo a thumbs up. '…'

I narrow my eyes at them as I continue walking.

 **[that totally wasn't suspicious at all~]**

'you are 100% correct... now I am going to go shower without locking the door...'

I enter the bathroom and lock the door. 'not!'

'how many showers will it take to get this motherfucking blood smell outa my nose...'

 **[I would say like 3 maybe 4]**

* * *

'well, 3 was wrong... let's see about number 4...'

The door handle jiggles.

'…'

The door handle unlocks.

'life is pain...'

The door opens and I pull a laser weapon out of my inventory, poking my arm around the shower curtain.

'at least I am wearing swimming trunks...'

"Lock the door and leave..." I command to the person on the other side of the room.

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING GUN?!" Neo shouts. "WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT EVEN COME FROM?!"

"You question the anti-shower-rape gun?" I ask while shifting my body to look out behind the gun. "I always had it- why are you wearing only a towel..."

"I want to bathe with you!" She cheerfully exclaims while making sure the towel doesn't fall.

 **[WOW! You should let her do that...]**

"No" I deny immediately after she finishes her sentence.

"It's opposite day!" She exclaims as she takes a step forward.

"No, it isn't... leave or I will actually shoot you." I growl out.

She takes another step forward only to be shot in the knee by a blue beam.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

"COLD!" She exclaims as she quickly backs up and slams the door.

"That's why you never attempt to molest someone with an anti-rape gun Neo!" I shout to the person on the other side of the door.

"Ugh!" I hear Neo's muffled voice from the other side of the door. "You are such a prick... ice dust?! REALLY!?"

"I was quite pleased about it..." I say with a shrug, not that she could see it of course.

"It didn't even hurt me! It just made me cold and annoyed!" She shouts back.

"The point is to deter the savage beasts who want to lewd my body... not kill them..." I say back with a completely level tone.

 **[you should let her lewd you...]**

'shut the hell up! nep nep!'

"That... hurt my feelings, Sean!" Neo exclaims from the other side of the door. "Now I'm pissed!"

"O-kay?" I say with confusion.

"Prepare to get lewded motherfucker!" She exclaims as he opens the door again.

A blue beam hits her shoulder.

"AH GOD FUCKIN DAMNIT!" She shouts as she hugs herself and slams the door. "This isn't over Sean!"

I hear her walk away.

'well... that is cool I guess...'

* * *

'4 showers... not as bad as I thought it was going to be... but now I am so mentally a physically fucking exhausted, I just want to fucking collapse in a slightly comfortable location for several hours.'

I walk into the Livingroom and fall face-first onto the couch. 'this seems like a good spot...'

I roll over pulling a blanket over my body.

'so... tired...'

I feel somebody lift the blanket and lay down beside me, before immediately wrapping their arms around me and stabbing their teeth into my jugular.

I sharply inhale and sigh. "Normally, Neo, I would attempt to make you stop this... but we both know that you just fucking wont and I am so fucking emotionally and physically tired, I'm not even going to attempt it." I tiredly mumble. "But for fucks sake... be a bit gentler with your biting, it is REALLY annoying..."

The person beside me giggles happily and nuzzles closer to me.

 **[Aww! So CUTE!]**

"Go step on a lego, ya prick..." I mumble before turning my head away to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Socute~ also... I am kind of surprised no one got the secret hint thing from these chapters... but also we got over 1000 followers! (or it was at the time i was editing this...) so YAAAAY!**

 **(Anybody notice the huge issue fanfiction had yesterday? that really made me mad... not gonna lie...)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "** **you make half of the chapter a review section, I think a good portion of your readers would prefer that you not have that section present in favor of an honest word count and more plot development."**

 **.**

 **I have a couple of reasons to do this...**

 **1: these chapters come out every 4 days and are AT LEAST 2500 words before I end the chapter...**

 **2: a personal nitpick of mine is that when authors just reply to guests normally... if I only starting to read it I personally don't want to sift through the reviews just to find one thing he is commenting on.**

 **3: this goes along with the above answer, but I also do it so people don't ask the same thing over and over again.**

 **.**

 **This Boi: "Nice work that you have done here, managed to binge through the whole story and its actually really great! But on Ch 43...HOW DOES JUNE F*** CREEP AND SCARE THE LIVING S*** OUT OF NEO!? HOW!? NEO IS A DAMM PSYCHOPATH! HOW!? also great work keep it up!"**

 **.**

 **Neo doesn't understand how somebody's sister is okay with a psychopath fucking their brother and actively trying to make it happen.**

 **.**

 **A fan:Ok now there are 2 people in this gamerverse that scare me (not including miss stabby vampire... wait... Ok I'll clarify miss stabby is NOT I repeat NOT neo I the the other chick) so now I need to clear my head so awnser me this please who is worse? : miss rapey vampire (read: neo) or June cause with miss rapey well she will r*** you without a 2nd thought in probably the most twisted way orrr a crazy female fanfic wrighter hell bent on making the most kinky vampire romance story to exist all while being so sneaky about it for me it's easly june cause you can only be r*** once afterwards it's to the coffin with fanfic it's a lasting torture so which is it?**

 **.**

 **You are going to have to be a bit clearer on what you are actually asking with this... Wait... after re-reading this after I actually got some fucking sleep and it didn't appear as a block of text, and I would have to say Neo is worse... but June enables her...**

 **.**

 **Unknown9501: "I really hope that whatever magical artifact is in that mansion is worth all that effort**

 **And having a trigger word like ''HAREM'' in real life is f*** hilarious XD**

 **Keep going with the great story but pleeeeaaase STOP WITH THE F*** CLIFFHANGERS DUDE -.-"**

 **.**

 **The sword of the void is probably worth it...**

 **It actually sucks...**

 **And that is going to be a 'no' from me dawg~**

 **.**

 **TheGamer: "Pot meet kettle...**

 **Also not really seeing an issue with power scaling, there is always someone stronger take it from anime."**

 **.**

 **Neo telling people that they have issues is pretty ironic and funny**

 **Yep**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "Sean kill that sadistic b***"**

 **.**

 **Pfft and doom the race? Nah not very likely.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:If this was a video series, I have a sneaking suspicion that the 'complete collection' would come with an extra-long bonus feature montage featuring every single curb-stomp battle courtesy of Sean. For extra laughs, set it to songs like Queen's 'Don't Stop Me Now' or MC Hammer's 'Can't Touch This.' Of course the audience would probably already be dead on the floor due to having to watch the Gag Reel/Outtakes beforehand.**

 **Ravioli ravioli, don't lewd the vampire loli. (Sorrynotsorry)**

 **Wow. The entire population of the mansion is nothing but a bunch of dicks! They're not assassins, so what excuse do they have for shooting first and asking questions later?!**

 **"'Sup."**  
 **Did you steal that from Lilith? Or was that more inspired by Handsome Jack?**

 **Oh boy. Now I'm wondering if I should put a notification here that says 'WARNING: RAGE MODE ACTIVATED.' Then again, they might not live long enough to appreciate it.**

 **Uhh... okay. So... June just caused Neo - NEO, of all people - to board the Nope train heading to FuckThisShitville. I don't know whether to be proud or very, very scared.**

 **.**

 **One word: Yes...**

 **Ravioli Ravioli Sean is going to fucking dieoli**

 **Vampires... also Atlas may or may not have tried to conquest to their land many times at some point in the past...**

 **Lilith**

 **They live because Sean is a merciful little bastard (When there are no stakes) (Unintentional vampire joke)**

 **As said above**

 **.**

 **6011: "Yep Sean REALLY needs to level now if he has trouble with them"**

 **.**

 **Pfft, Trouble?**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: Have you considered giving him Night lord powers/gear from war-hammer 40k? It be cool to have power claws and boltguns not to mention ripping of Konrad Curze"**

 **.**

 **I haven't considered it...**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Where's neo when you need here"**

 **.**

 **Getting pointers of how to fuck Sean...**

 **.**

 **Now onto the Omake... MORE LORE YAAAAY**

* * *

 **Omake: In The Past 2**

'ugh... next page?'

 **The Equinox Grail:**

 **History:**  
 **The Equinox Grail was created from the bone of a large silver dragon, the bone was dipped in molten gold and bejeweled with soul gems of fallen dragons giving it a shiny and sparkly exterior that pleased its holder, Kali Grimmwarden.**

 **Kali:**  
 **Kali Grimmwarden, the wielder of The Equinox Grail, was known for her utter kindness to those of the outside world, she healed the sick, defended the peace, and even on some occasions, revived the dead. She did so for only a single reason, to spread the name of her lord the dragon king to all those she helped. She was a vampire lord, the most powerful of the creatures of night, they can walk in sunlight without even flinching, dominate nearly every human in her presence, and can create other vampire by biting humans, yet, she never did.**

'a vampire lord?! Damn... I kind of wish I was one... it sounds pretty badass...'

 **[You cant get EVERYTHING you want... and sometimes you get things you don't want... like a harem...]**

'Piss off'

 **Abilities:**  
 **Regeneration:**  
 **Liquid placed inside the Grail for a time gains mythical properties, it can regrow freshly severed limbs, heal diseases, fix broken bones, and even uncorrupt creatures.**  
 **It functions by gathering the healing magic of the Metalic dragons slain to create this item and bestowing it on the liquid inside over the course of 10 minutes.**  
 **Kali has healed numerous people, ranging from slaves to royalty, extending the Dragon King's name to all.**

 **Strength:**  
 **Liquid placed inside the Grail for longer grands the drinker temporarily increased physical abilities along with the 'Regeneration' ability.**  
 **Functions like 'Regeneration' but because the liquid is stored for 24 hours, more power from the soul gems were added to the liquid.**  
 **When peace fails, Kali drinks from the Grail, giving herself increased speed and power as she destroys her foes that dare stand against her king.**

 **Revival:**  
 **Liquid held in The Equinox Grail for even longer and sprinkled with powdered gold grants the ability to revive a person after they have died, even granting a permanent 'Strength' Buff to the revived target.**  
 **It functions like the last two abilities, but over a month, the powdered gold binds with the liquid giving the water a mythical property.**  
 **Kali used this to save a king right after an assassination attempt at a royal ball, placing her king at very high standings in the kingdom.**

 **Kali Grimmwarden currently lives at the castle of the dragon king, only ever so often descending to explore the land, the last time she descended however, she was pregnant with her first child, the name and father unknown... but it is assumed that her child is the spawn of our lord and savior** **Stagrim Dragon King**

I close the book. "That is enough reading for today..."

* * *

 **The Real End Of The Chapter**


	45. Chapter 45

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

 **Here, have this early because i am tired and don't feel like sitting up another 2 hours to post this... DAMN ME FOR FIXING MY SLEEP SCHEDULE!**

* * *

"Hmm?" The voice of the person lying beside me hums. "That's quite big... Impressive..."

"mrm..." I grumble at her voice

'wait a fuckin second... what was she talking about...'

I crack open my eye to see her looking at a scroll with a picture of a MASSIVE ice cream sundae. 'ah... She isn't all about lewding me... back to sleep I go...'

"Awww! He is so cute when he is sleeping!" She quietly whispers. "Our future children are going to be so adorable..."

'that is bad touch...' I sit up and jump over her. "I'm going outside..."

She tilts her head with a frown.

I walk into the bathroom and equip my 'normal fighting gear' plus a scarf for good measure.

I walk out and teleport to the forests around patch.

"Steve... come out... I want you to kill some shit for me..."

I hear a growl as a shadow launches out of my gauntlet, leading under a tree before a large grey shape crawls out of the ground.

"But you will also be helped by Mr. Pinchy and as many alpha creeps as Craig can summon." I continue as I snap my fingers, two colossal portals opening behind me, summoning a deathstalker and 12 alpha creeps, who in turn summon 24 normal creeps.

I quickly edit Steve's stats

 **Name: Steve**  
 **Race: Lesser Grimm Dragon**  
 **Level: 39: 0.0%**

 **19600/19600 Hp**  
 **14700/14700 Mp**

 **Stats:**  
 **Str: 85**  
 **Dex: 80**  
 **Vit: 200**  
 **Int: 200**  
 **Wis: 50**  
 **Luck: 5**  
 **Points: 0**

 **Hpr: 196 Every 30 Seconds.**  
 **Mpr 588 Every 15 Seconds**

 **Respawn Time: 30 Days.**

 **Attacks:**  
 **Bite 450+ Str*2.5**  
 **Claw 200+ Str*1.5**  
 **Tail Slap 160+Str*2**

 **Armor: 450**

 **Abilities:**

 **000 (Base) Armor: -150 Damage From Attacks**  
 **000 (Base) Breath Weapon: Can Shoot Acid At A Single Target Dealing Int+1400% (Cost: 1500 Mp)**  
 **000 (Base) Improved Health: Health Is Multiplied By 2**  
 **000 (Base) Double Skill Points: Amount Of Skill Points Gained Is Doubled**

 **001 (Starter) Extra Skill Points: +60 base skill points on top of the starter Skill Points. (Already doubled)**

 **002: (50+ Int) Mana Hoard: Maximum Mana Is Increased By 50%**

 **003 (50+ Wis) Mana Recharger Mpr is increased to 4% of max every 15 Seconds**

 **004: (100+ Int) Mana Hoard 2: Maximum Mana Is Increased By 50% Again**

 **005: (50+ Str) Stronger Strikes: Attacks Deal Extra .5* Str**

 **006: (50+ Vitality) Vicious Vitality: Multiply Hp By 1.5**

 **007: (100+ Vit): Vicious Vitality 2: Hp is Multiplied 1.5 Further**

 **008: (Lv 5) Empowered Breath: Breath Weapon Can Deal An Extra 1000% Damage In Exchange For A 30 Second Cooldown**

 **009: (Lv 10) Extra Armor: Gains An Extra 150 Armor**

 **010: (Lv 15) Shaped Breath: Breath Can Now Be Used As A 30 Foot Cone To Harm Multiple Targets.**

 **011: (Lv 20) Skulking Shadows: May Enter The Shadow Of A Creature Or Object.**

 **012: (Lv 25) Dominate Grimm: May Spend 3000 Mp To Dominate A Grimm Of The Familiar's Level+5 Or Lower.**

 **013: (Special Ability) Shadowborn: When In A Shadow Of An Unattended Object, Or And Object Held By A Willing Creature, The Familiar May Enter It, Giving The Object Temporary (Until The Familiar Leaves) Mythical Properties.**

 **014: (Lv 30) Extra Armor: Gains An Extra 150 Armor**

 **015: (150+ Vit): Vicious Vitality 3: Hp is Multiplied 1.5 Further**

 **016: (Lv 35) Extra Skillpoints: +60 base skill points on top of the starter Skill Points. (Already doubled)**

 **017: (200+ Vit): Vicious Vitality 4: Hp is Multiplied 1.5 Further**

 **018: (150+ Int) Mana Hoard 3: Maximum Mana Is Increased By 50% Again**

 **019: (200+ Int) Mana Hoard 4: Maximum Mana Is Increased By 50% Again**

'ugh... what an op little shit...'

'Well, might as well summon the doggos...'

I collect all 7 of my complete beowolf crystals and use all of them at once.

A massive portal opens up and 14 figures step out, 7 walking on hind legs, hunched over slightly like that of werewolves, and the other 7 are walling on all fours like normal wolves, the 7 two-legged ones lean back and let out a hellish roar.

 **Cerberus:**  
 **Keeper of-**

Steve vaporizes the 7 wolf like creatures and heavily injures all of the 3 headed beasts.

 **Cerberus Level 30 x7**

 **4050/10000 Hp**  
 **3000/3000 Mp**

 **Str 160**  
 **Dex 100**  
 **Vit 90**  
 **Int 60**  
 **Wis 30**  
 **Luc 10**

I cackle like a fucking mad man as I watch my deathstalker walk over to one, shrugging off the thing's claws and bites like it is nothing, grabbing both of the smaller grimm's arms with one pincer each, then it impales the Cerberus with its long-barbed tail.

"Fuckin Mr. Pinchy, man... what a fuckin savage!"

The Creeps... are there I guess... the alphas leapt onto one and did around 25 damage per bite... before each got slaughtered by 2 hits from the larger and probably pissed off Grimm.

Mr. Pinchy and Steve quickly and methodically slaughter the remaining 6 Cerberus and casually stand there and look at me.

 **Your Familiar: Steve has leveled up x1**

 **You have gained: You Have Gained 35000 Lien, 36 Fire Dust Crystals, 36 Bars of Mythril, Ring of Wolfs Quickness x2, Bracelet of the pack x3, Staff Of Shocks x3, Beo-Bane x2, Crimson x2, Cloak Of The Wolf x1.**

'let's sort through the 4 new items...'

I pull out a large stick about 5 feet long, it has a blue gem near the tip of the staff with the end of the staff wrapping around the gem to make sure it doesn't fall out.

 **Staff Of Shocks: (Minor Enchantment)**  
 **Deals 30 damage on a successful hit plus an extra 10 electricity damage, Once per day, the wielder can create an orb of electricity that they can launch at an opponent dealing (50+Int)+400% Damage.**

I nod once as I put it back in my inventory. 'next...'

I grab a pure white short sword, the blade seems to be made out of some sort of bone colored metal with a red gem where the guard would be, multiple spikes jut outward and down from one side of the blade, giving it a jagged handguard that wraps around to the pommel of the sword.

 **Beo-Bane: (Medium Enchantment)**  
 **Deals 75 damage on a successful hit, plus an additional 60% to Beowolves.**

'okay... next...'

I pull out the next item I got which is a red desert eagle with painted flames going down the barrel.

 **Crimson: (Medium Enchantment)**  
 **250 damage per shot, deals an extra 100 fire damage.**  
 **Bullets Per Clip (12) Reload Time: (4 Seconds.)**

'nice... another thing to sell to red...'

I put the gun back in my inventory and get the last item, which is basically just a ripped black cloak with white lines cascading across the back with no real pattern, it covers one of my shoulders but leaves the other side open and covers about half of my back before it becomes tattered.

 **Cloak Of The Wolf: (Medium Enchantment)**  
 **Gives the wearer +30 dex, perfect vision in darkness, and the ability to transform into a wolf for 1 hour, once a month.**

'meh... this is kind of okay...'

I pull out a large black and red gem. "It's time for this now..."

A large black portal opens leading to a thump, then another, then another as the thumps quickly pick up the pace until eventually a large black shape barrels out of the portal and slides to a halt.

It rises up on its back legs and lets out a colossal roar that slightly shakes the tree branches as my point of view is ripped away from me.

The creature standing before us is an Ursa roughly the size of a deathstalker, it has long black spines poking out of its back and pulsating muscles that bulge and twitch as it goes back down on four legs, looking at the 'camera' that took my sight.

 **Juggernaut**  
 **"IM THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!"**

 **Juggernaut Level 40**

 **70000/70000 Hp**  
 **12000/12000 Mp**

 **600 Str**  
 **60 Dex**  
 **400 Vit**  
 **30 Int**  
 **10 Wis**  
 **5 Luc**

I blink as my sight is returned to me. "Just kill it please..."

Steve bathes it in a glob of acid as my deathstalker walks up to it and stabs its side with its large barbed tail.

 **Juggernaut Level 40**

 **62800/70000 Hp**  
 **12000/12000 Mp**

* * *

'that fight was dull and pointless...'

 **[Yeah... it kind of was...]**

'flight is strong as shit...'

The ursa had been horribly outclassed for the first half of the fight but after it reached below half hp it turned the fight around and actually managed to kill the deathstalker seconds before it died. Then I summoned two at once and just flew around while I blasted them from above with thunderbolts, ice shards, and anti-grimm auras.

 **Your Familiar: (Steve) has leveled up x1**

I sigh as I slump down next to a tree.

 **You Have Gained 35000 Lien, 40 Wind Dust Crystals, 15 Bars of Adamantium, Bear Power Gauntlet x2, Typhoon x1, Boots of Spider Climb x1, Arc Whip x1.**

 **Bear Power Gauntlet: (Medium Enchantment)**  
 **The Wearer Gains 40 Str**

 **Typhoon: (Medium Enchantment)**  
 **200 Damage Per Hit, Gives The Wielder Minor Control of Water.**

 **Boots of Spider Climb (Minor Enchantment)**  
 **Allows The Wearer To Walk On Walls and Ceilings.**

 **Arc Whip: (Greater Enchantment)**  
 **Deals 5 Damage Per Successful Hit and Stuns Creatures Without Aura For 5 Seconds.**

The Bear Power Gauntlet is just a steel gauntlet with spikes poking out of the knuckles, Typhoon is a spear with a blue spearhead, the Boots of Spider Climb are black boots that are criss-crossed with a white spiderweb pattern, then finally the Arc Whip is a gold handle with a button that creates a whip made of red lightning.

I nod at the items before me then sigh while leaning my head back.

'Wait a minute... could you fucking stun-lock grimm by just hitting them over and over with the arc whip? They don't have aura and it says 'creatures' not 'humanoids'... maybe that's why its damage is so low...'

I quietly get up and shuffle the items into my inventory then sit back down.

 **[Seeaaaan~ here is the thing I was working on... I thought you might like it...]**

 **A Skill Has Been Acquired**

 **? Level 1: 0.0% Cost: 10000 Per Minute**  
 **?**

'you can fucking MAKE skills!?'

 **[Use it]**

I sigh as I look down at my hands. "I am going to fucking regret this."

I hold out my hand, palm outwards and use the skill.

The area I pointed at seems to shimmer and pixilate as pixels flow out of nowhere to fill the area. The pixels burst outwards and standing before me is Neptune in her normal form grinning like an idiot.

"Tah dah!" She exclaims as she spins once.

I look back at the skill she had given me.

 **Astral Projection: Level 1: 50.0% Cost: 10000 Per Minute**  
 **Gives Neptune A Body, However The Body Isn't Physical And Is Merely A Projection That Everyone Can See/Hear.**

I sharply inhale and breathe out. "You are looking pretty fucking Smug over there..."

She smiles at me and places her hand on her hip. "I have a PHYSICAL BODY!" She exclaims as she looks at her arms and legs. "YES!"

"You don't... people can just see and hear you..." I say as I glance back over to the skill

"Way to ruin my day, Sean!" She frowns as she turns away from me and 'Hmphs'

I yawn slightly as I ignore her. "Today has actually been a pretty productive day... I am going to make it legendary..."

I warp to another location.

* * *

I lay my completed work on the table in front of me, a small black box made of steel roughly the size of a closed wallet with a clip on the side that allows me to clip it to the waist line of my pants, it has 4 round holes sticking out of what would be the top when it is clipped on and a red glass semicircle that reflects the light of my workbench.

 **Hard Light Projector (Enchantment Level: None)**  
 **The wearer can Create Weapons and Shields made of light that Weigh Nothing but work as well as a normal blade or shield.**  
 **Can use dust to create weapons of varying sizes and types, the damage is based off the size of the weapon.**

 **Small Weapons/Shields: (Like a knife, hatchet, buckler) Damage base 60, Blocks 120.**

 **Average Weapons: (Like a broadsword, a spear, mace, or a regular circle shield) Damage base 200, Blocks 400.**

 **Large Weapons: (Like a greatsword, greathammer, and Smaller Square Shields.) Damage Base 400, Blocks 800**

 **Colossal Weapons (Like cloud's buster sword, a zweihander, or HUGE tower shields) Damage Base 800. Blocks 1600**

'WELL... this is overpowered... and I haven't even enchanted it... the only problem is that it chugs dust like a motherfucker... a SINGLE colossal weapon completely eats two of the four canisters of dust that this thing can hold... the small and average weapons are a bit more manageable, being about an eighth and a quarter of a canister each. The only flaw it has, is that I have to use shield dust for the shields, and I can't actually use shield dust for my weapons, that is why the shields block so much damage.'

'The thing about hard light, is that it isn't really 'projecting' anything, hard light projectors are basically just 3d printers, they transfer the raw energy of dust and create temporary constructs out of them, I have this current one coded only for melee weapons and shield, but the possibilities are literally endless... if I can figure out how the hell velvet made guns with her camera, I would probably be off a lot better than what I have currently, but I have PLANS... and those plans involve me maxing out my enchantment skill... and it is so fucking close that it hurts...'

 **Craft: Enchanting (Active) (Level: 96 65.6%)**  
 **Allows you to see the enchantment level of magical items and enchant items into your skill level.**  
 **Current Skill Level: Epic Magical Enchantment.**  
 **Minor Magical Enchantment- Medium Magical Enchantment- Greater Magical Enchantment- Epic Magical Enchantment- Minor Artifact- Medium Artifact- Greater Artifact.**

I sigh while looking down. "It is going to be a pretty long night..."

* * *

"AHAHA!" I madly cackle in workshop. "I FUCKIN DID IT!"

"AND IT ONLY TOOK- holy shit it is 3 Am... I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!" I shout. "FUUUUCK!"

"Technically it would be today now..." Neptune adds as she casually sits in a chair.

"You are a fucking ghost! How are you sitting on a couch?!" I ask her.

She floats upwards a foot then floats back down to the couch.

"oh..."

 **Craft: Enchanting (Active) (Level: Max)**  
 **Allows you to see the enchantment level of magical items and enchant items into your skill level.**  
 **Can Combine Two Magic Items Into A New One.**  
 **Current Skill Level: Minor Artifact.**  
 **Minor Magical Enchantment- Medium Magical Enchantment- Greater Magical Enchantment- Epic Magical Enchantment- Minor Artifact- Medium Artifact- Greater Artifact.**

'…'

"I am going to abuse the fuck out of this..." I blankly state as I look at the floating blue screen in front of me.

'but first...' I glance over to my complete work sitting on my worktable. 'I'm going to make my own artifact...'

* * *

 **Hiya! Here is another chapter~**

 **Onto the guest reviews:**

 **.**

 **Steve: "how many more chapters till canon?"**

 **.**

 **Oof, I would say like a good 40 or so... I haven't actually written that far...**

 **.**

 **6011: "that is his ancester called it."**

 **.**

 **A lot of people think that actually …**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Oh yeah Sean doesn't have an emblem or a proper combat outfit that isn't casual wear yet. He has the craft and enchant skill so I am surprised it has not been used for that.**

 **Also are all maidens that get chosen gonna be fan fiction writers that seem like they write vampire BL?"**

 **.**

 **I mean, his hoodie, scarf, sweatpants, and combat gloves is pretty much his 'combat outfit' and he hasn't actually got an emblem yet...**

 **Amber just watched a load of twilight... or Remnant's equivalent...**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "Huh... wow that grail could literally help Sean defy fate and give him a failsafe for that dream where he was stabbed in the back.**  
 **1\. Create a will**  
 **2\. In the will tell the location of the chalice to June or neo.**  
 **3\. Have the the grail filled with gold powder and liquid.**  
 **4\. Ask them to poor it on you corpse.**  
 **5\. You are not dead no more problem is in all likelihood no one know what the chalice could do."**

 **.**

 **A few problems with that plan... one being something at is going to be revealed next chapter... the grail only works only about a minute after death, (In Sean's hands) and the body must be mostly intact... (it would work if some person was missing a limb, but not if they were cut in half or got their head exploded)**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "...Kali's child is Sean, isn't it?"**

 **.**

 **Eh~ a lot of people think that, bottom line is that it is ether Sean, some dead guy, or a really badass future bossfight... take your pick**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Do not underestimate Qrow's drinking ability. And above all - do NOT challenge him to any sort of drinking contest. EVER.**

 **I'mma imitate Leon Chameleon on the topic of those two sisters - "Pity. I was expecting SO much MORE from you." Then again, it's not that they're weak, it's just that Sean's broken beyond belief. And I can't help but wonder if they'll appear again...**

 **I get the sneaking suspicion that Amber is eventually going to want to get into Sean's pants as well. And when it eventually does happen, I'm gonna tell everyone 'I told you so.'**

 **Aw, c'mon, June! I swear, this 100% is not as bad as it looks! See? My HP's fine! (Cue the overprotective rage.)**

 **Yes! YEEESSS! FEAR THE ANTI-SHOWER-R*** GUN! MWAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **.**

 **Qrow's drinking ability and ability to teach while drunk is just astounding**

 **Sean is so fucking broken that it isn't even funny anymore...**

 **Nah that's not gonna happen... amber is a shit waifu (GetdunkedonAmberlovers)**

 **Lemme just slap you with my own cut off arm... I AM PERFECTLY FINE**

 **Nobody expects you to have just a fucking gun in the shower... especially a older model laser weapon... that is like bathing with a toaster...**

 **.**

 **Nitewolf423: "Lolololol. Please let that be Sean's mother in this world. That would be hilarious"**

 **.**

 **How?**

 **.**

 **A fan: "Yes yes YES! we have the technology. The technology to save 1 Sean from being r*** but only one the rest are screwed**  
 **#anti r*** gun**

 **Wait...**  
 **(Gets evil grin) I just thought of something.**  
 **Sean neo teleport atlas anti r*** troll**  
 **(Evil laugh) I am a genius (evil laugh continues)"**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **Guest 004 "Are you going to add in unlimited blade work weapons into the story to like berserk weapons or Avalon into the story with Sean boosters armour to butt think of the damage it could cause with kaioken times 7"**

 **.**

 **Probs Not**

 **.**

 **Cf96:"Why do I get the feeling that's not neo bitting him"**

 **.**

 **it was**

 **.**

 **And now onto an omake.**

* * *

 **Omake: Normal life.**

"Oh H-Hi Sean!" I stutter as Sean sits down beside me at the lunch table.

"Hey Ruby..." He sighs as he glances over to me. "How are you today?"

"G-good, Good..." I say while looking down.

"That's cool, I guess." He shrugs.

'oh god did I do something wrong?! What if he doesn't like me anymore?! what if that DEMON tries to steal him away from me?!'

"Remnant to Ruby~" He says while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hm? What? Did you say something?" I ask as I snap out of my panicked daze.

"I just noticed recently that you are always spacing out..." He says as he looks back to his plate of food.

"Yeah, it is getting kind of weird..." Tulip agrees.

"Like you are one to talk about 'weird' Miss Grimm Murder Death..." Sean mocks as he picks up a juice box and takes a big drink.

"You shouldn't be able to talk about what is 'weird' ether Sean!" Tulip says as she points a finger at him.

Sean just shrugs and continues to drink from his juice box.

"So, uh... Sean..." He glances over to me. "You uh- maybe want to go check out that new comic book store in town?"

"Sure..." He replies as his finishes a juice box.

'YEEEEEEEES!'

"Can I come as well?" Tulip asks with a tilt of her head and a small smile.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

"Sure... why not!" I say with a cheerful smile.

'AFDGHJAGJDHGAJDGFAJ'

'why am I like this...'

* * *

 **Oof cock blocked without even knowing~**

 **See you all in a couple of days~**


	46. Chapter 46

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

I glance at the fucking MONSTER I have created.

 **Hard Light Projector (Enchantment Level: Minor Artifact)**  
 **The wearer can Create Weapons and Shields made of light that Weigh Nothing but work as well as a normal blade or shield.**  
 **Can use dust to create weapons of varying sizes and types, the damage is based off the size of the weapon.**  
 **Wearer can Mentally Control all created items**  
 **Dust cost to create weapons and shields reduced By 50%**  
 **Shields block twice as much**

 **Small Weapons/Shields: (Like a knife, hatchet, buckler) Damage base 60, Blocks 240.**

 **Average Weapons: (Like a broadsword, a spear, mace, or a regular circle shield) Damage base 200, Blocks 800.**

 **Large Weapons: (Like a greatsword, greathammer, and Smaller Square Shields.) Damage Base 400, Blocks 1600**

 **Colossal Weapons (Like cloud's buster sword, a zweihander, or HUGE tower shields) Damage Base 800. Blocks 3200**

I glance to chalice and sword that I left beside it.

 **Equinox Grail: (Medium Artifact)**

 **Focus for many rituals but if held grants the wielder +700% Hp and Ap Regeneration.**

 **Ability 1: Regeneration**  
 **If water is left in the grail for 10 minutes or more, whenever someone drinks the water, they heal 1000 Hp &Ap**

 **Ability 2: Strength**  
 **If water is left in the grail for an hour or more, the next person to drink from the grail gains a bonus +50 to their Physical Stats plus the regeneration ability for 24 hours.**

 **Ability 3: Revival**  
 **If water that has set in the grail for a month has powdered gold sprinkled upon it, the water can revive a person from death, however they cannot be dead for more than a minute and their body must be mostly intact.**

'revival is nice...'

 **Sword Of The Void: (Medium Artifact)**

 **Wielder gains +30 Str and the ability to see lifeforce**  
 **Deals 300+Str*1.5 Damage Per Successful Hit**

 **Ability 1: Destruction: Usable once per hour**  
 **Grants the ability to cut through any non-living and non-magical item instantly with no resistance**

 **Ability 2: Null: Usable once per day**  
 **Disables all magic (Except The Wielder's) in a 30 foot burst for 60 seconds**

 **Ability 3: Void: Usable once per month**  
 **Grants the ability to instantly kill anything cut (So you would need to break the aura if they had it) that is half your level or lower.**

'pretty good... I am half way to collecting them all I guess...'

I stretch and yawn as I quickly nudge my items into my inventory. "Ugh... I am going to go get a shower..."

* * *

"ugh... school is so boooring..." I sigh as I lean against the back of the couch. "at least combat classes are okay-ish... but even those are getting kind of repetitive..."

"Why not just leave then?" Neo asks as she swings her legs off the edge of the couch nonchalantly.

"Well, I would like to figure out a way to get to Beacon in a couple of years when June goes... I have a plan, but I have maybe a 50% chance of it actually working maybe 75 if I am pushing it." I say while looking at the tv. "Then I actually need to figure out what Ozpin is going to use to select teams that year... he normally picks pairs by launching them off a cliff and the first person they make eye contact with... boom they are a pair! But he does change up the way he selects two pairs for teams each year..."

"Oh?" She asks as she turns to me with a dark a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You are thinking about going to Beacon?"

'I don't like that look...'

"Yeeeees?" I say cautiously.

Her normal smile turns into a dark smirk. "Oh... Okay..."

"I... don't like that look!" I say as I point at her face. "What the fuck are you planning?"

"Don't worry about it~" She says while waving off my worries, or attempts to anyway, in reality she just made me more worried.

"…"

"Nothing to worry about!" She happily exclaims as she scoots a few inches to get closer to me.

I turn and glare at her before turning back to the tv.

She scoots even closer.

"Please don't touch or molest me..." I sigh as I continue watching the tv.

She hugs me and I deeply sigh as I blankly stare at the tv.

"Why are you like this?!" I ask as I stand up, Neo still clinging to my body like a child clinging to their father's leg.

"Nooooo~" She cries. "Let me cuddle you!"

"Ugh..." I groan as I flop back down on the couch. "Forget it..."

Neptune's screen appears and she smugly smiles at me. **[You liiiike heeeer~]**

I stare at Neptune sitting in her tab with half-lidded eyes. 'as a friend'

 **[Riiiiight]**

"Well" I begin as I slowly flop to the side, Neo still holding tightly.

"You have a strong fucking grip..." I mutter under my breath before returning to my original thought. "I am gonna nap because I got 0 sleep last night because I lost track of time..."

"Goodnight hubby~" Neo cheerfully whispers into my ear.

My entire body shivers involuntarily "please don't do that again." I grumble.

"No promises~" She shrugs in a sing-songy tone before yawning. "I lost track of the time too... so I guess I'll join you in your nap."

 **[To think that you are about to sleep with someone...]**

'Neptune... I WILL stab you...'

 **[Heh... you should stabbing Neo with your meat stick and fill her full of your hot-n-sticky white baby juic-]**

I close her window mentally as I shiver slightly.

'fuck I am tired... that took a lot more effort than it normally does... and I am so fucking disgusted with you...'

 **[Did my words excite you?]**

'can you just stop?'

 **[I didn't hear a 'nooo'~]**

'no, your words DON'T excite me... can you just piss off and let me sleep now...'

 **[…]**

'thank you...'

* * *

 ***Ding***

'is that the doorbell?'

 ***Ding* *Ding***

I sigh as I get up, equipping a scarf to hide the hickies Neo 100% has given me while I was asleep.

 ***Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Din-***

I open the door. "Oi! Chill the fuck out people are trying to slee-"

I blankly stare at Qrow standing in front of me with Amber standing beside him.

I cup my face with both hands and attempt to rub the sleep out of my eyes before groaning. "What do you want..."

"I need June to help train Amber." Qrow states as he pulls out a drink.

"You want June to train Amber while you go hit up some bars?" I ask.

Neo leaps from behind the door, wrapping her arms and legs around my torso while moving my scarf and sinking her teeth into my neck.

Qrow awkwardly coughs into his fist. "Who is this?"

"the cause of all my pain and suffering..." I say in a dull emotionless tone. "Otherwise known as a very angry ice cream cone that I hate you for waking up... because this is all she fucking does when she is awake."

"…"

"Is she the half vampi-" Qrow begins.

"Yes..." I cut him off.

I elbow Neo in the stomach getting her to release me as I turn around.

"I'll go get June..." I sigh as I turn around and close the door, walking past the pouting Ice-cream girl.

I knock on June's door. "Qrow is here and he wants you to train a person... go do that... I'm going back to my nap..."

Her door opens as I lay back down on the couch, Neo immediately taking the opportunity to latch onto me again.

"Why are you so touchy-feely?" I quietly grumble.

"Well, like June, I realized that you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations and if you keep doing that you might kill yourself... and, I know that if June cannot stop you, I would have no chance to, so I am going to make sure you feel loved while you are still alive!" She says happily.

June goes to the door, opens it, facepalms and puts on her shoes before walking outside.

"Any way I could make you NOT this touchy-feely?" I ask.

"Two ways..." She states in a serious tone for once. "Number 1: You fuc-"

"Next..." I interrupt.

"Mr. no fun..." She grumbles under her breath. "Number 2: You turn June into a half vampire..."

I blink several times. "Ugh... did she put you up to this?"

"Just hear me out..." She says before continuing. "You gave her like a YEAR to think about it, and she still wants to become one... so I think you should do it..."

"Meh... it would make her live longer but I can probably see why people would want it..." I sigh while closing my eyes. "I only got to sleep for like an hour before Qrow decided it was a good fucking time to ring the doorbell, so I'm going back to sleep."

 **[You know, I think you should be honest with your feelings...]**

'what do you mean by that?'

 **[I am reading some of your deeper thoughts and I came across a few that were like 'this is nice' n stuff like that, you were a pretty big loser in your past life so you think having someone that actually cares for you in this way is nice.]**

'…'

 **[OOF now I am getting a bunch of angry messages and it seems like I hit the nail on the head...]**

 **[Are you going through puberty?~ is that the reason you are having a hard time going to sleep because her body is pressed so close to yours?]**

'…'

 **[Ignoring me eh?]**

'REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-'

 **[COWARD!]**

* * *

I am casually walking through the forest, looking for some grimm to capture. 'fuckin Qrow and his crippling laziness... actually he was just drunk... but to expect a CHILD to go out and capture some grimm for class tomorrow... what a dick!'

A grey four-legged creature roughly the size of a dumpster walks out of the bushes, it has a black mask and purple eyes along with a couple of small spikes on its shoulders.

'that looks familiar... it looks a bit like a smaller Craig...'

I glance up to its name.

 **Creep Prince Level 10**

 **700/700 Hp**  
 **500/500 Mp**

 **Str 60**  
 **Dex 40**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 20**  
 **Luc 5**

'…' I quirk an eyebrow at it. 'this seems... familiar...'

 **[HAH! Nice pun...]**

'I wasn't trying to be punny...'

It leaps towards me with an enraged roar before I nonchalantly backhand it into a tree.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Creep Prince Level 10**

 **53/700 Hp**  
 **176/500 Mp**

I blink at it as it slowly gets up to its feet. 'where have I seen you before...'

It summons a regular grey creep which leaps towards me.

I frown slightly as I instantly disintegrate it with a swing of my hand before flicking a pebble at the creep prince, killing it on impact.

'meh... it's dead now...'

I continue walking.

'OOOH! Ursa Minor!'

I hold out my hand, using Steve's dominate ability to command the grimm to walk into an open cage I set up a while back.

'ugh... that nap I had yesterday just wasn't enough...' **(A/n Word Online, go home, you are drunk... I don't want to change 'wasn't' to 'been'... THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE!)**

I stretch and continue walking.

'you know... I should start on my main weapon... I have all the shit I need for it, plus my enchanting skill is max level...'

 **[True... I looked over those plans and that weapon looks AWESOME! You are finally going to use those Draconite bars hm?]**

'might as well and I KNOW that my weapon will do more damage, especially when I add a few special things to it... also imma use that dragon soul on it!'

 **[Oh yeah... the dragon soul... to be honest I actually forgot you had that]**

'Saaame... I found it when I was sorting through stuff to sell Red... and if I am going to be honest, I don't think I actually need money anymore...'

 **819,520 Lien**

 **[DAMN SON!]**

'yep'

I flinch as I see a grey shape sneak through the bushes near the edge of my vision.

 ***SCREE-***

Another grey shape leaps out of the bushes near me and attempts to maul me, screeching a ferocious war cry, I grab its face and slam it into the ground, cracking its mask as I squeeze its head.

 **Creep Prince Level 10**

 **78/700 Hp**  
 **0/500 Mp**

I squeeze harder, crushing its head as another one leaps out of the underbrush, driving my elbow into its mask and sending it flying into a tree, cracking its spine upon impact.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

They both slowly turn to smoke and get blown away.

Two grey alpha creeps followed shortly by four non-alpha creeps run out of the bushes where the last one was hidden.

My eye twitches slightly. 'alright this is getting kind of annoying...'

I kick the side of one of the alphas, driving the side of my fist into the back of the other.

I flick a pebble at one of the creeps as they get closer, vaporizing all four as the rock explodes on impact.

I glance around the lush forest around me.

'I am being watched...'

A twig snaps behind me.

"So, I have finally found you..." A voice speaks up.

'fuck'

 **[DUN DUN DUN]**

'YOU AREN'T FUCKING HELPING NEPTUNE!'

* * *

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" I shout as I run through the forest. 'that little bastard worked his charm on Ruby... so now he must DIE'

A beowolf decides it would be a good idea to stand in my way as it leaps out of a bush towards me... Spoiler Alert: it wasn't a good idea...

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I shout with rage as my fist comes into contact with the side of its jaw bending it at an awkward angle and blasting it away from me and through a tree as I continue my quickened pace. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM OFF TO MURDER A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD!?"

I hear the clanging of metal far off in the distance. 'I have you now ya little shit!'

I quicken my pace to a sprint. 'he is going to learn the error of his ways...'

* * *

 **oshit! Who is this mysterious person who got in a blood frenzy against Sean? Who is this mysterious person who has found Sean? Will Neo ever get her wish of becoming Sean's waifu?**

 **THE ANSWERS REVIELED ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL Z! (Maybe not that last one...)**

 **Also I will be holding a Q &A chapter soon... you may ask questions to Me and the characters... (Please state who you want your question to be asked to and if you want me to answer it in the Q&A (Like if you are asking about one of his abilities I will just answer you and not put it in the Q&A)) **

**.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **A fan: "Ok I may have went over board but at least nep tep has a ghost bod I guess and as you said earlier Sean is to broken so how about we ruin his day... if you played prey you know what I mean with this next word: mimic**  
 **(Lesser evil laugh)**  
 **... What? An gm (game master) has to be a Little sadistic..."**

 **.**

 **Whatthefrickityfrackdoesamimichavetodowithanything?!**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "This is multiple chapters late but a rocket mini gun is called a heavy bolter"**

 **.**

 **To quote the might Saitama: "Ok..."**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:"Crafting 24 hours. What a stupid idea! Who wants to craft items at 3 in the morning?!"**  
 **"OH BOY, 3AM!"**  
 **PRANG PRANG PRANG**

 **Something tells me that Nep might get a projector somewhere so she can actually affect the real world. (Something also tells me that I might be doing this just to get 'told you so' rights if it actually does happen.)**

 **For some reason, Steve interrupting the boss subtitles reminds me of the true combo 'Taunt to Get Bodied.'**

 **Pftt, this guy thinks he's Juggernaut? B***. No katana, no sword skills, can't use Omnislash, pretty much the only thing he has is a cool face mask. Too bad he doesn't live long enough to appreciate it. (You get a brownie point if you know which Juggernaut I'm referencing.)**

 **Speaking of Omnislash, I have a feeling that Sean might actually pull that off in the future with the projector. It just seems like the kind of thing he'd do.**

 **.**

 **This is Patrick**

 **What PSSSSHHHHH whatever would give you that idea?**

 **Never taunt a dragon, a vampire, and a massive scorpion... that is like the start of a bad joke...**

 **Dota 2...**

 **Two words... Sword Vectors... (Even though they basically are swords already...)**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "Is it Sean x ruby x Neo s*** or something bloody he'll its confusing Sean already op why not have Sean create a lightsaber or something."**

 **.**

 **Yes, this is a (Ruby x (Sean) x Neo) story... they both are basically fighting over Sean in a battle of wits... and who can take his virginity first- or in Ruby's case, ask him on a date without freaking the fuck out- wins.**

 **You do realize what the hardlight projector is right... it makes swords... LASER swords!**

 **.**

 **Hard Light: "So in theory he could get it to shot elemental rounds from a Hard Light Rail Gun? So it would most likely be lightning dust and earth for the mass of the round with increased damage if done super high up in the air and it would mostly carry some of the lightning effect from discharge. Throw in a bit of fire dust to help simulate reentry for the projectal or gravity dust along with the rest to effect the speed of the projectal and on ground or really high in the air and things get crazy.**

 **I also keep expecting him to figure out a way to arm or armor his grimm summons."**

 **.**

 **Spoopy**

 **Also, why would Mr Pinchy need a sword or anything like that?**

 **.**

 **Nitewolf423: "For hilarity cause as far as he knows his body just poor appeared in the woods with him in control if she becomes his body's mother it gives some back story and sets up future neo Kali sences where you can have her pestering Sean for grandbabies or have her on seans side telling neo to stop"**

 **.**

 **True...**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "Yes"**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **This Boi: "*sees Omake***  
 **PFFFFTTTTTT HAHAHAhaaaaaaaaaaaa**  
 **Poor Ruby she at least deserves a cookie for effort**  
 **also Mr. Pinchy? why not Mr. Krabs? but eh either works**  
 **also will there be like a Q &A thing for the characters? just curious**  
 **again I love what you are doing here and keep up the good work love this stuff man"**

 **.**

 **Ruby is trying... you can't expect someone socially inept as her to be able to 'master' asking some person on a date.**

 **Oh yeah Mr krabs... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

 **That's... a really fuckin good idea... I should do that... I am going to do that...**

 **.**

 **Cf96:Carefull Sean your mad scientist is showing**

 **.**

 ***Insane laughter***

 **.**

 **Ah well... onto the omake then...**

* * *

 **Omake: Psychopathic Sing-along**

I sniffle.

"S-Sean?! WHAT'S WRONG?! WHO DO I NEED TO MURDER TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!?" Neo shouts as she bursts the window, seemingly sensing my emotion

"I am sad..." I state as I look at the ground.

"OH NO!" She exclaims.

"I know, it is terrible..." I sigh.

"SEAAAAAAAN!"

"I am sad... so sad..." I whimper as I look at the ground.

"Well, when I am feeling sad I sing about all the things in the world that make me happy~" She cheerfully states as she cups my face, lifting me from my seated position before dropping me.

"Oh god no..." I sigh.

"An apple pie, a bright blue sky, a breezy meadow in July, an ice cream bar, a shooting star, the sound of a steel guitar..." She sings as she spins once.

"That's cool... I guess..." I sigh.

"I love the sound of rain, wearing a hat and cane-" she pulls out Roman's hat and Melodic Cudgel. "Tiffany window panes are lovely to see, frost on a window sill, the feel of a lien card, vacations in Vacuo fill me with glee!"

"Where did you even-"

"These are all the little things that make me smile~ this is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile~ everybody knows that Mountain Glen was a lie! So, let's sing about the things we like and don't be shy!" She continues, interrupting me.

"wait what did you say about Mountain Glen?" I ask.

"A strip of lace, a pretty face, eugenics really make the case, counting sheeps and froggy leaps, touchingSeaninappropriatelywhilehesleeps!" She continues, once again ignoring my question.

"WHAT?!" I shout as she covers my mouth with a finger.

"I love the feel of grain, the screams of a man in pain, blood coming down like rain showing meee~ that everlasting thrill during the final kill, body dumped in the sewers and I got off scot-free." She sings with a sadistic smirk. "These are all the little things that make me smile~ this is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile~ one day I'll bear your children and it'll be GREAT so let's sing about the things we like and meet your fate~"

She pauses to look at my face, judging my reaction.

"That was... Great?" I state more of a question of 'my god why me' than a 'this is a really good song'

"You're gonna be my bitch soon enough!" She exclaims as she jumps out the window... the other window... where the glass wasn't broken... she just hopped through a shut window when the broken one was right beside it...

"…"

 **[She cares a lot about you!]**

'shut it neptep'

 **[Heheheheh]**

* * *

 **Well, she isn't completely crazy... she likes normal things... besides murder and loving/molesting/cuddling/being with/obsessing over, Sean...**

 **See you all in a couple of days!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

 **Ost:** **The Only Thing I Know For Real (Murasama Mix)**

"So... I have finally found you..." A voice says roughly 10 feet behind me.

I whip around to look at the person speaking.

 **Raven Branwen Level ?**

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

 **[Sean... chill the fuck out! Remember that one time when you killed the dragon and beat the vampires... be careful and this will turn out like that...]**

I blink at her as I tilt my head.

"You seem... familiar..." I say while tilting my head.

She narrows her eyes. "Playing dumb won't help you... I am here to reclaim what is rightfully part of the Branwen tribe..."

"Well..." I begin. "You see, that is going to be a bit of an issue... considering I enjoy my life here."

"If you are going to resist I will just have to knock you unconscious and take you there myself..." She says while slowly drawing her sword.

'Mental note to self: Don't show her all of my tricks...'

She dashes forward, easily giving me enough time to deflect her downward swing to the side, her blade cutting a deep gouge into the dirt beside me, I slash upwards towards her face making her gain a bit of distance. 'I think she is still holding back... she should be faster than this... as it is now, I think the younger vampire was faster than her... admittedly she had 400 dex but I thought Raven would AT LEAST have a 300.'

"Hmmm..." She hums as she re-sheaths her sword. "You have improved a lot in the past 8 years..."

"Is this seriously all you can do?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as I sheath my own katana.

"Not even close..." She growls as she disappears in a burst of speed.

My eyes widen as I lean back, narrowly avoiding a slash from her now green blade before jumping to the side to avoid a stab that brushes past my ear.

She has her sword above her head and is swinging it in a downward motion, I draw my own sword, using Iaijutsu strike against her blade.

 ***CLANG***

The ringing of metal loudly reverberates around the forest, the tiny clatter of my blade rattling shortly following as my hand shakes at the strength of the blow slowly pushing me back.

I deflect her sword to the side and get a single punch on her stomach, causing her to take a single step back and swing her sword in a horizontal arc, my only saving grace being that I was able to swing my sword upwards while blocking, sending the sword off course and barely over my head as I duck forwards past her, driving my elbow into her side.

I let out a shaky breath as she leaps away and re sheaths her sword.

"Hmm... you managed to land two hits on me... your growth is more than I expected." Raven notes as she places her left hand on her sword and sheath.

She disappears again as she draws her sword, I manage to block her first hit as I reinforce the back of my blade with my other hand before I am launched into a tree by her superior strength and dexterity. She dashes after me, slashing horizontally as she cleaves the tree in half, the sword only missing me as I kicked off the tree and leapt over her.

I swing my blade in a horizontal motion, slightly deflecting her strike again. 'opening... I need an opening!'

I leap away from her, gaining a bit of distance. 'her weapon has more reach... and she is about twice as fast as me... all things considered... I am doing quite well against her...'

I deflect another slash and my eyes widen as she recovers quickly and sends the blade stabbing towards my face.

I grit my teeth as a grey outline surrounds my body, my offhand rapidly reacts, shooting up and grabbing the blade and making it slide to a stop roughly an inch from my face.

Raven looks on in slight disbelief as I fling the blade to the side and stab my own blade into her aura followed shortly by a devastating punch, making her take a step back.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Sean Chro Level 56**

 **HP:5710/5710**  
 **AP: 4721/5710**  
 **MP: 13040/13040**

 **Strength: 36 +84% = 66**  
 **Dexterity: 100+84% +20 = 204**  
 **Vitality: 12 +84% = 22**  
 **Intelligence: 100 +84% = 184**  
 **Wisdom: 150**  
 **Luck: 100**

'that didn't do nearly as much damage as expected...'

 **[Because you blocked it... you took roughly half damage and healed like 500 from punching her...]**

'oh...'

Raven frowns slightly as she retreats back some. "I will admit... you have some skill..." She says while sheathing her blade.

"On a scale of one to ten..." I begin. "How hard are you actually trying to kill/ knock out me?"

"A two..." She deadpans

"Oh fuck" I blankly state before smirking. "Good thing I am also running at about a 2..."

Raven gains a thin red outline and I blink several times at her.

"If you wanted me to get serious... you could have just asked..." I sigh as I tilt my head to the side, causing a dull pop to echo out through the forest.

My hair turns pitch black and my sclera follows shortly after, multiple runes appear on my body, one on my sword, and finally one on Raven's stomach. My sword and my offhand immediately ignite with a bright white flame.

 **Sean Chro Level 56**

 **HP:5710/5710**  
 **AP: 4721/5710**  
 **MP: 13040/13040**

 **Strength: 36 +169% = 96**  
 **Dexterity: 100+174% +20 = 294**  
 **Vitality: 12 +84% = 22**  
 **Intelligence: 100 +84% = 184**  
 **Wisdom: 150**  
 **Luck: 100**

'this isn't going to be enough...'

"Hmm?" She hums in confusion at my change in form and most likely the rune on her.

I disappear, reappearing in front of Raven, smashing my sword into the rune I placed on her stomach

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

"Guh!" She verbalizes her discomfort as she is knocked away from me at a rapid pace, into a tree.

She gets to her feet again and wipes her mouth, her right eye twitching slightly. "Alright... I'll admit... that pissed me off..."

I swap my sword to a reverse grip and get in a fighting stance, my right foot and arm, the latter bent at a 90-degree angle to the right behind me as my body is turned to the side, my left leg in front of me and my left arm bent upwards at a 90-degree angle, my hand open but slightly closed, the entire thing burning with white fire.

Raven narrows her eyes. "Your form is sloppy..."

I twitch my fingers in a 'come at me' motion.

"Tch..." She scoffs as she disappears again.

'above...'

She slashes downwards as I leap to the side, another slash coming directly for my face, the only way I was able to dodge it was by momentarily slowing it with my own blade.

 **[she has you on the defensive...]**

'DUH!'

She stabs the tip of her sword into my stomach knocking me through a tree, I am only able to slow myself down by stabbing my sword into the ground.

'FFFFUUUUUUUUUCK'

 **Sean Chro Level 56**

 **HP:5710/5710**  
 **AP: 371/5710**  
 **MP: 13040/13040**

Her sword seemingly loses its charge as it turns back to a dull black blade as she re-sheaths it.

The grey color of my aura flashes around me showing that I am nearly out of aura.

'good thing my mp basically regained everything that I spent earlier buffing myself in that span of 15 seconds...'

I slowly get back to my feet, sheathing my katana as well.

'she is easily as fast as that maid I fought...'

I smile slightly. "Ready for phase 2?" I cockily ask, getting into a martial arts stance totally not a rip off of one of Goku's fighting stances with one arm behind my back and one bent in front of me. "Im not even-"

 **Ost: End**

"SEAN CHRO!"

A female voice rings out in the clearing.

"Eh?" I voice my confusion as I turn to the right, Raven turning as well.

A fireball bursts out of the bushes as standing there is probably something more intimidating than Raven. "ALRIGHT YA LITTLE BASTARD! PREPARE TO DIE!"

An angry Yang has appeared... "YOU HAVE MADE A **GRAVE** MISTAKE! AND FUNNILY ENOUGH THAT IS WHERE YOU WILL BE GOIN- wait what-"

She finally catches sight of Raven.

She blankly stares at her, her mouth opening and closing every couple of seconds with a dead look in her eyes.

Raven scoffs and slashes her sword behind her, opening a shifting red portal as she turns around and walks into it. "This isn't over..."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as I collapse to a sitting position, dropping all of my buffs.

'that was... an experience...'

Yang is still awkwardly looking at the place her mother had left.

I stand up and slowly start creeping into the forest. 'you know... she seems a little pissed at me, so I think I'll just-' I step on a twig.

Yang's head swivels to me and her purple pupils slowly turn blood red as she remembers why she is here.

"YOU!" She shouts as she runs towards me.

"SHITSHITSHITSHIT!" I shout as I start running away from her at high speeds.

"GET BACK HERE!" She shouts. "I HAVE MANY QUESTIONS AND YOU **ARE** GOING TO ANSWER THEM!"

An explosive shotgun slug shatters a tree beside me as I slide to a halt to avoid splinters of wood.

"I could just teleport away at ANY moment... you know that, right?" I ask with a bored expression.

I tilt my head to avoid a punch to the face.

"Can you... just fucking stop?" I ask.

She winds up another punch and I sigh... before accepting my fate and taking a fist to the face.

'it didn't hurt... I am just kind of annoyed...'

I let Yang punch me for about 10 seconds before I get tired of it and walk away.

"If you are just going to attack me, I am going to leave..." I sigh with a bored tone.

"Why was **she** here?" Yang asks while looking at the floor.

"To kidnap me..." I say while giving her a deadpan look. "She's not very good at it..."

Yang blinks at me, most likely forgetting the first reason of why she is here. "Why?"

"Because I am not very 'normal'…" I sigh. "I could DESTROY a team of beacon students **BY MYSELF**... and I could do it almost effortlessly..."

"Even when I was four years old... I was able to kill Creeps, Beowolves, Ursa... Mimics..." I list off. "Admittedly killing the mimic was a fluke, but the fact that I was actually able to kill it astounds me..."

She is looking at the ground, her fists shaking in... I think anger? Or at least I thought it was anger until a tear hit the forest floor below her. "H-how?" She asks. "Y-you are so strong... I don't get it... I have spent YEARS trying to be as strong as you... and I just can't..."

'uh... what do I do?! I don't know how to deal with sad people! IM SOCIALLY AWKWARD!'

 **[Try to comfort her?]**

I pat her shoulder. "It's alright... at this point... NOBODY can get as strong as me." I sigh. "I do have to praise you though, you are probably the second strongest in your class, and that is actually saying something! With your semblances- which is weird cause it doesn't seem right to call them a 'single semblance'- you could probably even give June a tough time... until she started abusing her semblance to fly and shoot ranged attacks at you, but that would probably even give most beacon initiates a tough time."

"Uh- Moral of the story..." I continue. "You can't always expect to be the strongest, you sometimes have to rely on other people, don't do drugs, uh..."

"Fuck, I am socially awkward..." I mutter under my breath.

"So, uh- be happy?" I state more of a question than an actual statement.

Yang blinks at me, her crying halted for a moment. "You are really shit at this..." She blandly says.

I shrug. 'at least she isn't crying anymore...'

"Now... I need to go do the thing Qrow told me to do." I say as I start to walk away. "Grimm don't catch themselves!"

I turn around to catch a fist to the face that makes me skip across the ground a few times. "THAT WAS FOR RUBY YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"WHY?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!?" I shout while rolling out of the way out of a stomp.

"STAND STILL! I WANT TO KILL YOU!" She shouts.

I leap to my feet and start running away from the inferno of destruction behind me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

'okay... I got around to forging the blades of my 'signature weapon'… now I just need to code and build it...'

It has been like two months since Raven attacked me and I figured out two things... 1: Ruby apparently has a crush on me... and 2: Draconite is tough as shit...

I glance at the plans in front of me. "ugh... this is just so much fucking work..."

I pick up one of the pitch-black blades, currently they have no handle, no edge, just an average single-bladed shape.

'They are really pretty though... they are shiny enough to use as a mirror and I haven't even polished them yet!' I look into one of the blades, looking like it was made of smooth onyx. 'this is going to be such a nice weapon...'

'I'll finish this later...'

I warp back home.

* * *

"Neo..." I say with a dangerous tone as I rub my temples. "Why are you on my bed?"

"I want cuddles..." She says with a shy smile.

"No..." I deny with a frown.

"WHY?!" She asks with a quivering lip and fake tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Because I just want sleep... and to not be hugged by a psychopath during said sleep..." I grumble as I sit in a recliner beside the couch and lean it back.

"I'm not... a p-p-psychopath..." She stutters.

"Says the girl who literally DRUGGED me TWICE during our first interaction and threatened to do again on multiple other occasions..." I answer. "Plus, our end of the year tests are tomorrow... and I need to be well rested..."

I close my eyes and I can actually feel an aura of gloom at despair surrounding Neo as I assume she pouts.

"Meanie..." She mutters as I hear her shift around on the couch before sighing.

'I'm going to assume she lied down...'

 **[Hmm... I wonder what bullshit Qrow is going to put you through tomorrow?]**

'I don't know... but if I am going to be honest... I could probably handle it...'

* * *

"Alright class..." Qrow begins as he leans on his desk in front of the class.

"I am hungover and I have to fight... all of your teams..." He says while waving his hand across the classroom gesturing to all of us. "who wants to die first?"

'I wasn't prepared for today...'

* * *

 **Huh, no-one posted any questions for that Q &A chapter...**

 **But that Raven fight was pretty cool!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "More please I have a new addiction what was that hotline again**

 **Ps**  
 **Seorubyharem"**

 **.**

 **A harem is more than two, two is just a love triangle.**

 **.**

 **Yorokobe shounen: "It's either Tai, Qrow or Yang."**

 **.**

 **Correct!**

 **.**

 **A fan:Ok I should have been more clear so imagine this: he finds a room full of loot but it is literally nothing bit mimics (ex: found a op magic sword bam mimic found a part of the dragon set nope it's a mimic**  
 **Heck even after he gets home is that a coffin cup no it's still a mimic)**  
 **Just the paranoia to be caused yes yes YES!**  
 **(Re enter evil laugh but now much more... crazy)**

 **.**

 **Mimics are pricks... I am not touching them...**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: Thanks for the chapter. My guess is Raven found him.**

 **.**

 **Yep**

 **.**

 **Cf96:Well...this'll be an awkward family reunion**

 **.**

 **Yep**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "It's ur mum"**

 **.**

 **Nani?**

 **.**

 **So... ONTO THE OMAKE**

* * *

 **Omake: A Chance**

"Uh S-Sean..." Ruby begins as she tries to get my attention. "Do you m-maybe want to go catch a movie or something?"

"Sure." I shrug. "I have nothing to do today."

"YES!" She exclaims as she leaps to her feet with pure excitement.

I look at her with an amused expression as she realizes where she is (a classroom) and that everyone is staring at her.

"PFFT" Tulip breathes as she is having a really tough time holding back her laughter.

Ruby takes a quick glance around the classroom as she turns slightly green and covers her face with her hands and sits down before hiding her head in her hood.

"Why am I like this?" She mumbles. "What if Sean thinks I'm weird..."

"It's fine to be socially awkward Ruby" I shrug.

"I-I-I said that out loud?" She whispers.

"Yes..." I nod.

She sharply inhales and covers her head with her arms while quietly whimpering.

'she is so friggin cute!'

I hear Neptune gasp in the back of my mind

'no...'

 **[What if you-]**

'no no no'

 **[Asked-]**

'no no no no no'

 **[Her to be your girlfriend!]**

'huh that isn't as bad as it normally is-'

 **[AND FUCK HER!]**

'AAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

* * *

 **oh my how lewd~**

 **See you all in the future~**


	48. Chapter 48

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

"Last, but not least, Table 7... Come down here and accept your fate..." Qrow announces from the front of the classroom.

"Ugh... I can already tell this is going to be rough..." I sigh as I slowly get up, popping my shoulders.

Qrow practically decimated EVERYONE... the only table that actually held their own for a while was that one with the op butler guy...

I stand at the center of the arena with Tulip and Ruby at my sides.

I rotate my right hand, causing a popping sound to reverberate with every rotation.

"Three..." Qrow begins as he draws his sword from his back, the blade extending to its full length.

"He is using his sword?!" A person from the crowd gasps.

Qrow had beat the shit out of everyone in the class without drawing his weapon...

"Two..."

I bend my knees slightly and my right-hand hovers over the handle for my sword, Ruby and Tulip also draw their weapons, Tulip wielding a short sword and Ruby using a scythe, though she is utter shit at it currently.

"One..."

I narrow my eyes at Qrow studying his movements.

"Begin!"

I disappear, flash stepping towards Qrow while drawing my blade.

 ***CLANG***

He holds his sword down to his right, where I was drawing my sword, easily blocking the blade with his own.

'huh... he blocked it... that's... strange.'

My blade cut about an inch into his sword... and he seems slightly miffed about it.

I lean back avoiding the slash that knocks my sword out of my hand and impales it into a couple of floor tiles near the edge of the arena.

I follow through with my lean by doing a single summersault.

Normally this would be a tough situation... good thing we aren't dumb and actually thought up a plan before flinging ourselves at Qrow like lemmings.

Qrow goes for an overhang swing and I smirk as I run forward and to the right, leaping after I get close and punching Qrow in the ribs.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

"Tch..." He grumbles as he swings his great sword in a horizontal arc which I barely manage to dodge as I hit the side of his blade, placing my other hand on the floor and following through with a small flip.

Qrow blinks as a scythe blade and a sword edge comes into contact with his ribs.

He turns to them, giving me an opening to strike him in the chest with an average punch... said punch still did more than Tulip and Ruby's strikes combined though... even when they were channeling their magic through their weapons.

"Alright kid, that is getting kind of annoying..." He grumbles as his focus is brought back over to me.

He hits me in the chest with his sword sending me flying across the arena, landing on my back knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Ow..." I mumble to myself as I stand up again.

 **Sean Chro Level 56**

 **HP: 5665/5665**  
 **AP: 1665/5665**  
 **MP: 12340/12340**

'my lungs... if that hit Ruby or Tulip it would EASILY shatter their aura... and horribly injure them... so I hope he is pulling his punches on them...''

I regenerate my aura as I summon a large single edged sword made out of hard light.

Qrow swings his sword upwards at a MUCH slower pace, cutting the wooden handle of Ruby's scythe in half, before raising his sword above his head.

I flash step towards Qrow and hit him in the chest with my fire dust Odachi

"GUH-" he gasps as he is flung out of the arena.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

And just like that I did a massive chunk of his aura in a single attack... according to the aura bar at the front of the room.

He grumbles from his place on the floor. "Alright, Alright, you pass..."

"Sean and his overpowered bullshit..." He mutters under his breath as he walks back to his desk.

He rummages around in his desk as we walk back to our seats.

"Woah! What even was that?" Ruby asks as we sit down.

"A weapon I made..." I say as I unclip the small box from my waist. "Basically, it turns regular dust and shield dust into weapons and shields that I can mentally control."

"That is... actually really cool!" Tulip says as she looks at the black box.

"Yep..." I nod as I clip it back to my pocket.

"Now..." Qrow says as he stands up. "We are going to a written test..."

 **"Will Ariel Horne please come to the office..."** A voice from the intercom announces.

"IT'S ARIENE!" Ariene exclaims, only to quietly look down and walk out of the classroom.

"uh... that happened I guess... but as I was saying, Written Test!" Qrow says as he passes out a booklet and an answer sheet before immediately collapsing under his desk.

* * *

I collapse to my knees as soon as I get in the apartment. "YES! No more school for several months!" I exclaim as I fling my bookbag into a corner. "I just want to relax now..."

I crawl over to the couch and lay down.

"Now I can res-" my scroll alerting me to a text cuts me off. "Nevermind..."

"You uh... maybe want to hang out or something?" - Rubes

I sigh as I look at the wall. "Shit..."

"Sure." I reply after my brief desire to be lazy gets brutally murdered.

I sit up and slowly get to my feet. "What are we going to do?" I ask her before waiting for her reply.

"We can hang out at my house and play game I guess..." - Rubes

"Sounds good..." I type as I yawn. 'ugh... after today I am going into hibernation...'

 **[PFFT hibernation! That is ridiculous! Why do you think that you have cold resistance? While vampires are closer to animals with some natural instincts, hibernation is a bit far-fetched... being 'in heat' however… heheheheheheheh]**

'oh...'

'oh fuck'

 **[it normally happens around the age of 17... but it is much more controlled, they don't just go out and fuck ANYTHING they tend to pick a mate...]**

'b-b-but Neo is 14...'

 **[I know... she is going through puberty which I would say is maybe... 25% the intensity...]**

'…'

 **[Sean? Stop hyperventilating...]**

'SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE FUCK FEVER AND SHE ALREADY CLINGS TO ME LIKE A LIFELINE! HOLY SHIT I AM GOING TO FUCKING DIE!'

 **[I know right? ITS GREAT!]**

I clutch the sides of my head. 'holy shit... I am going to die... she is going to ACTUALLY fuck me to death...'

 **[And that's bad... how?]**

'I don't want to die...'

 **[ah, I see...]**

I curl up into the fetal position and slowly back and forth.

'nononononononononono'

 **[SEAN! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!]**

I blink several times. "Alright... I'm good... I think..."

 **[You have at MINIMUM two years... so you will cross that bridge when you come to it... emphasis on the word 'come']**

'can you FUCKING STOP!? Like legit is your favorite pastime shattering my emotions and watching me break down into a husk of my formal self?'

 **[Oof sorry, that might have been a BIT much...]**

I stand up and finally reply to Ruby. "Teleporting over..."

I warp out of existence.

* * *

I knock on the brown door and I hear thumping of feet on hardwood as someone rushes to the door.

Ruby opens the door. "Oh! H-hi Sean! How are you?"

"Pretty good..." I reply with a shrug.

She shyly starts playing with her hair.

'she isn't really like this at school... except lunch... so is she just going to start going through most of the classic 'awkward girl has a crush' tropes?'

"Well, uh... C-come in?" She says while moving out of the door way.

'that's 2... do I hear a 3?'

We walk into the living room and I casually sit down beside her.

She looks down at her hands and awkwardly messes with the hem of her skirt.

'4... do I hear 5?'

I blink and look at the tv.

'Playsystem 2... wow... that's cool I guess...'

By this point, Ruby has been silent for about 10 seconds...

"So..." I say ending the awkward silence as I place my arm over the back of the couch and look at Ruby. "What are we going to do?"

Ruby looks at the floor and mutters at a rapid pace. "ohmymontyididn'tthinkthisthrough...whatifhedoesn'tlikethegameipicked...whatifthatmakeshimhateme?!"

'five...'

I awkwardly blink.

 **[she is such a mess...]**

'HEY... at least she is trying...'

 **[She was enthralled by your hot bod!~]**

'please stop...'

 **[No]**

I roll my eyes slightly before looking back to Ruby.

"Remnant to Ruby... You there?" I ask boreally.

She gasps. "I was muttering again... WHAT IF HE THINKS I'M WEIRD!?"

"Eh?" I ask as I tilt my head.

"Do you think I am weird?!" She asks as she covers her mouth.

"You are asking ME this?" I ask. "The child who is literally the OPPOSITE of normal?"

"Yes..." She nods.

"You aren't weird..." I shrug. "Everyone has their little quirks, your shyness and awkwardness, plus your love of weapons, Tulip's 'Grimm Death' mode... my shortness... If we didn't, we would all just be a bunch of mindless robots and that would be BORING~"

"…"

"To shorten everything, No, you are NOT short- weird..." I sigh at my slip of the tongue and rub my temples. "Well, I messed THAT up..."

She smiles slightly and looks back to the tv.

"So... Nice weather." I say as I look out the window after another 5 seconds of awkward pauses.

"Thank you..." Ruby says with a smile... before realizing what she said and clutching her face in her palms while whispering "Kill me now..."

I shake my head at her awkwardness.

"So, what are we playing?" I ask as I cut off her sulking.

"Uh- it's a game called Grimmlandz 2..." She quietly says.

'borderlands?'

"Sounds cool..." I shrug.

"It really is!" She exclaims while taking a controller. "Quick! Pick your huntsman!"

'and back to cheerful we go...'

* * *

'and now nobody is relying on me... I can just lay down and sleep...'

"Seaaaan~" Neo hums as she walks into the room.

"Please don't..." I sigh, my voice muffled by my pillow as I faceplant onto it.

"Don't what?" She asks in a smug tone.

"don't do whatever you are planning on doing... I am really sleepy and I am tired of you biting me so I will fuckin fight you..." I grumble out, my voice once again muffled by my pillow.

She sits on my back.

I turn my head to the side and glare at her in the corner of my eye. "Why are you like this?"

"Hey... you are the one who stopped me from killing people... that was fun so you better take responsibility and allow me to have fun in **other ways**..." She says while leaning back.

"I locked the door... how the fuck did you even get in?" I ask.

"I put some shadows into the keyhole and molded them into a shape that could unlock the door... I actually recently figured out I could do that..." She explains while making a small rectangle of shadows extend from her finger.

"Can you get off of me now?" I ask with a small frown.

"Nah~" She hums as she lets her legs swing off the edge of the couch. "I also realized you wear dark colors a lot... you are such and emo~"

"Says the girl who is wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it... like really that is super generic goth attire..." I smugly state back.

"Hmm..." She hums as she places her index finger near the corner of her mouth. "You are right... maybe I should... **take them off**."

"No, you shouldn't." I grumble as I roll over, moving her off the couch and onto the floor.

"Alright ya' little shit!" She exclaims as she stands up. "YOU ASKED FOR THIS!"

"Asked for wha-" I begin as I roll over to look at her only for her to latch onto me and repeatedly jab her teeth in my neck."AAAA- HOW THE FUCK DO YOUR TEETH KEEP PIERCING MY AURA?!"

Her teeth are pulled out of my neck as she rolls over and flips me onto the floor, her body following shortly after but landing on me.

"MY SPINE-"

"Vampire teeth pierce aura bitch~" she whispers to me... before immediately plunging her teeth back into my neck causing me to wince from the pain.

'annnd this is just her 'puberty self'... I am not going to survive her 'in heat' self...'

I move one of my arms and place my hand on her forehead, sharply inhaling for what I am about to do...

She looks at me with confusion as I shove her backwards with one fluid motion, her teeth tearing a gash in my neck and causing blood to splatter all over her face, only for the wound to be healed a second later.

She gapes at me for a second as a drop of blood trails down her cheek. "That was... pretty fuckin' hardcore... and sexy..."

I glare at her "Can you use your magic to get all this blood off me?" I ask with a bored tone.

"U-Uh sure..." She stutters, snapping her attention away from my neck.

My blood flies off my neck and clothes and condenses into an orb above Neo's finger roughly the size of a softball.

"Thank you..." I quietly say as lay back down on the couch.

"Well, I am not going to annoy you any more... so now I'm going to leave and do my own thing..." Neo says as she walks to the window, opens it, then leaps out the window.

"…"

Her head pops back into view. "Also, I just thought I should tell you that I am going to rock your world when you turn 15... the rape train has no stops... it can only be delayed..." Then she disappears again.

 **[Heh-]**

'shut it...'

 **[Enjoy your virginity while it laaaassstts~]**

'…'

 **[If you could figure out somehow to enjoy it that is... I don't get why or how you could enjoy being a virgin...]**

'you know... I am just thinking about what I should do over the summer...'

 **[You could always f-]**

'If you say 'fuck Neo' or any other variation of those words... I will END you...'

 **[I wasn't going to say that...]**

'you were...'

 **[I was...]**

'any ideas that aren't awkward and make me want to die?'

 **[You could always go to Atlas with June.]**

'why though?'

 **[Visit Casey and blow June's mind.]**

'she has been talking about how Casey is her favorite artist A LOT recently.'

 **[Blow Casey's mind with the fact you can do the kaioken.]**

'true, in that case... we might take a bit of a trip to Atlas! I'll see what June thinks of the idea tomorrow.'

 **[You should~]**

 **[Hurrah for plot advancement!]**

'you fucking what-'

 **[Hurrah for lot divan cement!]**

'what?'

 **[Nothing~]**

'why do I even put up with your bullshit?'

 **[Bitch you know you love me!]**

* * *

 **And back to Atlas the group(Sean and June) goes~**

 **Youknowwhat I can't think of a good omake atm so Imma just post the whole Q &A Chapter at the end of the guest reviews~ **

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Fireburner: "My addiction need to be fed give me more"**

 **.**

 **Well, here you go! An EXTRA LONG chapter~ I basically count the Q &A as its own chapter... but hey! Twice the Remnant gamer!**

 **.**

 **Cf96:Exellent work**

 **.**

 **Thanks!**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Step on a twig, get sent to the brig. Sean should count himself lucky that Yang isn't a Stormtrooper, or else he would have been sent flying into a tree via a backhand.**

 **Speaking of which, wow. I might say that both of them are lucky to even be alive right now. One does not simply resist THE Raven Branwen and live to tell the tale. Yet another testament to how broken The Gamer can be if given time to snowball.**

 **"She's not very good at it." Leave it to the half-vampire to casually diss his opponents like that whenever they're out of earshot. Considering his capabilities, though, you'd be hard-pressed to say he hasn't earned the right.**

 **I'm starting to think that Ol' Nep's actually Kyu in disguise. Anyone with even secondhand knowledge of Huniepop should instantly know why. Too bad Rubes' self-confidence level is at least a negative 2."**

 **.**

 **Hmm I actually kind of missed not being able to respond to your review last chapter :c**

 **TR8R!**

 **Raven wasn't even trying that hard...**

 **After living through the shit Sean has, you can insult people and not really worry that much.**

 **THE RUBY X SEAN SHIP IS SINKING! NEO HAS PROBABLY HAD 5 TIMES THE SCREENTIME WITH SEAN! (I'll make sure to fix that after like chapter 54-ish.)**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "** **That is what the harem is for"**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **A fan: "Ok 2 things boo... also ya know I was gonna s*** on nep tep bit that is so her but still I must still say it up yours nep tep."**

 **.**

 **Yourreviewsseriouslyconfuseme**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "BAD NEP-NEP!"**

 **.**

 **GOOD NEP-NEP!**

 **.**

 **This Boi: "I...did not think you were actually going to do the Q &A, but to quote the bald op guy "Ok..."**  
 **Also why is Sean scared of Yang? isn't he like way too op?"**

 **.**

 **You learn to fear a couple of things... 1 giant death spiders... 2: Yang when she is pissed... if I had to guestimate the use of her semblance for that situation... a 0 being a walk in the park and a 100 being 'MY FUCKING LIMBS!' She is at a nice stable level of super saiyan 2.**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "** **Heh. I just relised that Sean is basicly Ainz from Overlord.**  
 **Just a little less murdery."**

 **.**

 **Another thing added to the watch later pile...**

 **.**

 **Guest 004: "I'm starting to think the Mc sexually prefers males, faunus, Grimm, robots, or otherwise. I mean it's not a bad thing if he does, puberty has not kicked in either so I'm assuming he wants to be 17 or 18 before starting a relationship. Doesnt mean they can't be friends though, also I think yang like him aswell."**

 **.**

 **NOPE! He is 100% straight... he just doesn't want to have sexual activity till he is at minimum 'in canon' (because he is a child atm and that is fucking WEIRD) Yang is sort of in a 'he kind of saved us but at the same time I want to kick his ass' sort of mood...**

 **.**

 **Now onto the omake~ (It is a long one... basically just another chapter attached to this one...)**

* * *

 **Omake: Q &A Special**

I blink several times in the strange inky black darkness. "wait... where the hell am I?!"

'shouldn't I be able to see?!'

"Sean?!" Ruby asks to my side.

"I am here too..." Tulip notes.

"Yo..." June adds.

"Sean! What the shit is going on!" Neo shouts.

Multiple spotlights flicker on above us to reveal us sitting on a couch before it slowly extends out to reveal a stage with a single chair sitting across from us... a hooded figure holding out a small booklet of notes.

"Welcome contestants... to... THE Q&A EXTRAVAGANZA!" The figure exclaims while dramatically tearing off the hood to reveal Neptune with a grin of her face.

"What?" I ask with a frown.

"Hm?" Tulip hums.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Neo asks.

"Neat..." June shrugs.

"what is going on?!' Ruby slightly panics.

"I am glad you asked Ruby!" Neptune exclaims. "Today you will be answering questions that your many fans have asked you..."

"W-We have fans?!" Ruby stutters.

"Short answer... YES..." Neptune states

I facepalm before sighing "Just hurry up and ask the questions Neptune..."

"You know this girl?" Neo asks as she turns to look at her.

"Sadly, I do..." I grumble.

"Question 1: for Sean" Neptune states as she points to me. "What would be your most desired power from any of the video games you've played?"

"Dragon shouts from skyrim." I say about a second after thinking about it.

"Huh... I guess those a pretty cool and versatile... you totally just want to fus-ro-dah people off cliffs don't you..." Neptune says with a nod.

I awkwardly cough into my fist.

"Another question for you Sean..." Neptune says as she looks down at her paper "what kind of and how much introvertness do you have? I am a major introvert and am massively socially awkward and was wondering how our awkwardnesses compare to each other."

I awkwardly cough into my fist again. "My- uh- favorite pastime is sleeping... so I can avoid social interactions..."

"Well, that basically explains that..." Neptune nods as she points to Neo. "A question for you, ice cream themed psychopath."

Neo tilts her head. "Hm?"

"So, hypothetical speaking, what would you do to Sean if he gave you a full pass? I mean, the bet is going to pass eventually, are you making any plans for that?" Neptune asks.

"Full pass for what?" Ruby asks innocently as she tilts her head.

"Oh yeah..." Neptune says as she snaps her fingers causing earmuffs to cover Tulip and Ruby's ears.

Neptune grins as she glances over to me, June sitting in-between myself and Neo.

Neo smirks as she slowly turns her head towards me. "Well, first I would make sure to cut off any exits... just in case he decides he doesn't really want it anymore~ then... I would ride the fuck out of him until he gives out... then drag him to the bathroom where we will bathe together, where we will continue what we started, in the bathtub after giving Sean a moment to rest~"

I covered my face and started rocking back and forth after Neo got about half way into her explanation.

"Then we would cuddle all night, nude under the blankets while he is inside of me~" she finishes with a dreamy sigh.

"I wish for death..." I whisper.

Neptune grins at me again. "You should let it happen..." She snaps her fingers again, removing the earmuffs.

"Oh? This one is for me!" She exclaims. "Have I ever watched or played Hyperdimension Neptunia? If so what do I think of it?"

"eh... I got about 11 hours in before messing with Sean became my number 1 priority..." She says. "Overall a really great game that I probably should play more of..."

"A question for you!" She points to Ruby. "How did you come to realize you have a crush on Sean?"

She flinches at the bluntness and the 'secret' the question seemingly reveals as she brings her knees up to her chest and hides in her cloak. "What? Pfft! I don't- I don't..." She is quiet for a few moments before looking up from her knees, blushing madly. "What makes you think that?! PFFT hah I don't... like him..."

"I'll take that as 'no comment'…" Neptune says as she looks to the next question. "Ah shit... I need someone else for this..."

She snaps her fingers summoning a Red that tumbles out of the portal and impacts the floor.

"ow" she grumbles as she gets up and looks around. "Wait... WHERE AM I!?"

"Welcome to the gameshow... can you answer a few questions for us?" Neptune says while summoning a chair for her to sit on.

"What do I get for this?" Red asks.

"1000 lien for 4 questions..." Neptune monotones.

Red immediately sits down in the chair with a smile. "Alright~"

"My question for you is: 'What is the most interesting thing that has ever passed through your shop'?" Neptune asks.

"A cursed mask that turns the wearer into a werewolf..." She answers.

"You keep getting wasted by Sean... WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE?!" Neptune asks.

"You try and dodge an angry midget when they can reach Mach 5 in less than a second" Red shrugs.

"Oi! You want to come over here and say that?" I ask with a frown.

"is your confidence boosted or lowered because of the humiliating defeats you all got?" Neptune asks.

"Lowered... Sean is as strong as a full-fledged huntsman and he isn't even HALF their age..." She answers.

"are you inspired by them?" Neptune continues.

"I guess some of the class strives to better themselves after their defeat... so I would say yeah..." Red nods.

"Alright, that's all I needed... take your money and pizzle off" Neptune says while tossing a lien card at Red before opening a portal that takes Red and the entire chair away before grumbling. "She won't remember this anyway..."

She points at Tulip. "What's your favorite way to kill a Beowolf? And yes, that is permission to elaborate."

Tulip instantly perks up and is bouncing up and down with excitement "First you need to disable their limbs! I personally like using my new magic attack to punch trough their arms after they miss a downward swing to pin them to the ground, then I pin their back legs to the ground before I take a jagged sword or knife to chop off the pinned limb... then I cut off another one, then another one, then the last one!" She takes a deep breath. "Then after they are just a torso and head I carve my emblem into their chest- which is a tulip by the way- then I shoot a mana-stake right through their lower stomach, then forehead, killing the grimm where it lays... in complete agony..."

"Nice..." Neo nods as she turns her head to look at Neptune "But what did you mean about Red not remembering anything?"

"This is an alternate reality... when you get sent back you won't remember a thing about ANY this!" Neptune exclaims with a cheerful grin.

"Won't remember... anything?" Neo asks with a grin as her head slowly turns to look at me.

"No time to molest Sean!" Neptune chastises before pointing to Ruby. "if Tulip liked Sean would you be okay with sharing?"

"N- I mean- I don't like him in that way! Why do you keep insisting I do!"

"Next question: you're learning magic now. if sean knew how to make cookies indefinitely, how would you react?" Neptune asks.

Ruby's head slowly turns to me. "Can you?"

"…"

"Yes, he can..." Neptune nods.

Ruby gasps and looks off into space. "That's... a lot of cookies..."

"Now... a question for you, June... considering you have mostly been sitting there and staying quiet..." Neptune states as she points to her. "so June, you love sean in a sister-brother fashion. why do you ship Neo and Sean so much? don't give me that someone to have company with bs. what's your real reason?"

"Fanfiction... nuff said... also Neo is fucking adorable and I want her- as well as Sean- to be happy." She answers.

"And you think Neo here can make him happy?" Neptune asks.

"I know so..." she smugly states.

"do you think you'll die later on for plot purposes or...?" Neptune asks.

"Nah, I won't~" June hums.

"are you just mad at Sean for putting his life in danger because he doesn't bring you with him?" Neptune asks.

"Nah, I am just pissed off that he can't go 3 months without getting into a life-or-death situation..."

"Ah..." Neptune nods. "By this point, Sean practically has a harem- not really actually- but which one of the girls do you want Sean to be with?"

"I don't have a fucking harem-"

"Hmm that is a tough question..." June nods, cutting me off. "I would have to say at this point, Neo or Ruby-"

"But I don't like him!" Ruby denies.

"it is painfully obvious..." June deadpans.

"it really is..." Tulip agrees making Ruby hide in her cloak again.

"Also, a bit of a bonus question:" Neptune announces. "did you know Sean has a lewd voice in his head?"

I facepalm.

"Wait what?" June asks.

"Hm?" Tulip hums.

"W-what?" Ruby stutters.

"You mean he is fucking mental?" Neo asks. "Wait- lewd?!"

"I wouldn't call him... 'mental' considering... you are all talking to the voice currently... but pretty much, yeah..."

"So you wouldn't object me-" Neo begins.

"Nope!" Neptune says with a grin "I don't care what you do, just don't do it in front of all these adoring fans~"

 ***Crickets chirping***

"Boooo" Some guy in the far back shouts. "NONONONO WAIT I AM SORRY! I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMIL-" ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

everyone but Neptune flinches with each gunshot.

"Moving on!" She says with a cheerful tone, acting like some heckler in the crowd didn't get gunned down. "So sean, you have said alot of times that you are too op... do you want to be nerfed? does that mean if getting more gamer abilities and levelling became harder you would be... ok with that?"

"Not really..." I sigh. "if I leveled slower there is a 95% chance that Tulip and Ruby would be dead via that one vampire prick... and after getting utterly trashed by m-"

"SHSHSHSH!" Neptune cuts me off. "Those are spoilers!"

"Spoilers!?" I dumbly ask. "THAT GUY KICKED MY ASS! of course i couldn't use magic at the time because-"

"NEXT QUESTION! since June is going through teenage-hood/puberty where she wants to be with her family forever, are you going to grant her that wish or...?" Neptune asks.

"no comment~ because that would be a 'spoiler'."

"Did you just fucking sass me?" Neptune asks. "I am so proud!"

"why are you so dense when it comes to relationships?" Neptune asks.

"I haven't been in one" I shrug.

"out of the many girls in your harem which would you be most comfortable with in a relationship-"

"I DON'T HAVE A HAREM!" I exclaim

"Heh~ you will when I am done with you" Neptune states as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Now a couple of questions for the anti-grimm psycho!" She continues. "so tulip, ruby clearly likes Sean... are you ok with that?"

"N-no I don't" Ruby denies beside her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tulip asks.

"you have a grimm problem... does that give you like... a 100% boost while fighting grimm or...?" Neptune asks.

"What does that mean?" Tulip asks with a head tilt.

"Next question: you're learning magic now. if there's no limit to magic as Sean seems to show, what would be the one thing you would want...?" Neptune continues.

"The ability to vaporize grimm with the snap of my fingers!" She exclaims.

"Bonus Question time: are you in love with Sean?" Neptune asks

"HAH! NOPE!" She says with a cheerful grin. "Take that as you will, but that wasn't sarcasm, or shyness, or denial, or whatever the heck Ruby is doing; he is a good friend, but I don't want to enter a romantic relationship with him."

Ruby lets out a sigh of relief.

"Question for YOU!" Neptune exclaims while pointing at Ruby. "If you can choose any weapon not from RWBY to use which would you pick and why?"

"a weapon... not from... Ruby?" Ruby asks.

"Kind of expected that answer..." Neptune sighs.

"are you guys ready for our next gueeeeest?" Neptune asks with a shit-eating grin before snapping her fingers, opening another portal... only for Raven to fall out of it.

"So, Raven, you just lost a sword fight with a twelve-year-old boy... that must sting, how do you feel?" Neptune asks, not giving her time to observe her surroundings.

Neptune stops a blade an inch from her throat with her index finger. "Ah, I see..." She snaps again sending her away. "I wouldn't call it 'lost' per say, random commenter, if you are reading this, she was holding back immensely... if she was fighting Sean seriously and actually trying to kill him... he would have needed to go into a Shadow Aura+Aroura kaioken x2 just to keep up..."

She snaps her fingers causing Qrow to fall into a chair, a mug falling through the portal and into his hands shortly after and a bunch of amber colored liquid filling the glass up to full. "What the shit-"

A spotlight falls from the ceiling and crushes a random guy standing beside us with a boom mic, Causing blood to splatter over half of Neptune's face.

"UGH DAMNIT!" She shouts. "THAT IS THE THIRD INTERN THIS WEEK!"

She points at Qrow. "You are going to answer some damn questions or so help me god, I am going to take your booze away and toss it right into **HELL**!"

'I feel like she is channeling her inner ota-chan...'

Qrow wraps one of his arms around his alcohol, bringing it closer to his body and protecting it like a child.

"So Qrow, you drink a lot and yet you're an experienced and well-respected huntsman... why are most of your lessons half-assed despite that? I mean, I would have thought a man of your reputation would do well to get off his drunken ass enough to properly raise the next generation of humanity's defenders..." She says in an annoyed tone

"Put that down..."

She ducks as a chair soars through the air and into the darkness.

"AAAAHHH! MY LEG! I'M A FUCKING HORSE FAUNUS! I DON'T WANT TO BE PUT DOWN- OH GOD NO-" ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Ruby and Tulip seem to be traumatized into silence.

"You wanna tussle, girly?" He asks, ignoring the brutal murderization of some person in the audience as he draws his sword-scythe-gun.

"If you answer the question, I will give you the most expensive drink I can conjure~" she hums.

He instantly sits down on a materializing chair, sheathing his sword, and takes a sip of his current drink. "Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"Well, the answer to your RUDE earlier question... is that most of my courses are combat classes... who needs to know what the surface area of a triangle-decohelix-circle when you are killing grimm? Most of the things you NEED to know is done during your first couple years of school..."

Neptune nods as she flips to the next page in her notes, Qrow chugging the rest of his drink

"how did you come to work for Ozpin in the end?" Neptune asks

"hey uh, can you top me off?" Qrow asks as he waves his mug in the air, only for it to fill with more alcoholic beverage. "Thanks..."

"well it was a normal day- I was hungover and looking for something to eat-"

 ***Insert the 'and that's the story of how Ozpin recruited Qrow.' Comic***

"Ah... I see..." Neptune nods. "Next question:"

"Are you ruby's dad?"

Qrow chokes on his drink and starts loudly coughing, taking quick glances at Ruby sitting on the couch beside me. "No"

"Question for Sean: What are your thoughts on your life in general?" Neptune asks while pointing to me.

"It's pretty good..." I mumble to myself

"Even with her?" Neptune asks while pointing at Neo. "Are you finally accepting her?!"

"Well, I'll tell you my secret!~" I say while pointing two finger guns at her. "I lie to myself... every morning, when I get up, I say 'everything is going to be okay!' But I am lying... and I don't know... how much longer I can do it..." I say while finishing with a quiet pained squeal.

Everyone looks at me and blinks several times.

"Have a swell night~" I say with a cheerful smile as I flip over the back of the couch and start walking into the inky black darkness.

"A question for Qrow: What are your feelings on Ruby's crush on Sean?" Neptune asks with a smug grin.

"You what?" He asks in a serious and low tone.

He turns to look at me slowly, his neck making a crackling sound as he frowns. "It's a shame I have to kill you... Oz said you would be important in the battle with... her... but now, you die kiddo."

He draws his sword and disappears, reappearing above me with his sword in scythe mode.

I narrow my eyes and frown as I take a step back, just out of range of the blade, Qrow quickly pulls the blade out of the ground and swings it in an arc which I slide under as I get closer to him.

I sweep his legs and hit him in the chest with a roundhouse kick, causing him to fly through a wall of drywall that just happens to be at the back of the stage.

Qrow bursts out of backstage and goes for a downward swing, only for it to be knocked slightly off course as I hit the side of the blade with the back of my left hand.

"SHIT!" Neptune shouts in the background. "I got the Op Sean from a couple of chapters in the future! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHEN HE STARTED SPOUTING SPOILERS!"

I expertly weave through a flurry of strikes Qrow attacks me with before eventually firmly placing my shoe against his stomach and sending him through the drywall again.

"DAMNIT!" Neo shouts. "IF HE DIES I WONT BE ABLE TO RAPE HIM!"

"SHIT! CUT! CUT! STOP THE FILM!" Neptune frantically shouts.

* * *

 **Real End Of the Chapter(s)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

I blankly stare out the window of the bullhead.

'she thought it was a pretty good idea I guess... she is going to flip her shit when she figures out this 'pen pal' of mine is actually Casey Lee Williams...'

I glance to my new ring and gloves.

 **Gloves of Mana Regeneration (Minor Artifact)**  
 **Increases your Mpr by 75% (Doesn't stack with other items that increase Mpr unless specifically stated...)**

'I'm kind of glad I upgraded these... an extra 25% is actually a lot for me...'

 **Ring Of The Archmage (Minor Artifact)**  
 **Increases your Max Mana by 75% (Doesn't stack with other items that increase Maximum Mana unless specifically stated...)**

'and the best part is, that these ACTIALLY stack purely because of the fact that they effect different things... but they also affect each other... this is just proof that a maxed out enchanting skill is broken as fuck...'

 **Character Sheet:**

 **Name: Sean Chro**  
 **Title: Creature of The Night, A True Mage.**  
 **Race: Dhampir (Half Vampire)**  
 **Level: 56: 0.0%**

 **HP: 5665/5665**  
 **AP: 5665/5665**  
 **MP: 16967/16967**

 **HPR: +56.6 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **APR: +56.6 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **MPR: +3732.7 Every 3.7 Seconds (1357.3 +175%)**

 **Strength: 36 +14% = 41**  
 **Dexterity: 100+14% +20 = 134**  
 **Vitality: 12 +14% = 13**  
 **Intelligence: 100 +14% = 114**  
 **Wisdom: 150**  
 **Luck: 100**

 **Points: 0**

'the fact that I am at 0.0% is astounding...'

 **[you haven't killed anything in forever...]**

'true, but now I can basically maintain a kaioken x3 endlessly with shadow aura and aroura... and I can do a x10 n' reenact that one part in dragon ball super...'

 **[are you actively going to attempt to do that?]**

'…'

'Yes'

 **[Why?]**

'Why would I NOT?'

 **[touche... ya fuckin' weeb...]**

'I am legitimately in an anime right now...'

 **[…]**

'yeah.'

"I've never been to Atlas before!" June excitedly says to my left. "I wonder what fun tourist attractions they have there?"

"Good coffee shops... a mall... a fancy bakery... questionable labor laws..." I list off as I glance back over to her.

"What was that last one?" She asks as she tilts her head.

"Basically, payed slavery..." I answer as I take a sip from a bottle of water.

"W-wait... they can actually get away with that?!" June asks in a

"Apparently~" I sigh as I lean my head back against the chair. "But you are absolutely going to love my friend... just wait till you see them!"

"Hmm..." June hums as she looks over to me. "How did you two meet again?"

"We met in a coffee shop the first time I came to Atlas, it was pretty cool I guess." I say. "After chatting for a bit, we figured out we actually have A LOT in common..."

"Hm? How so?" June asks.

"don't worry about it, June... I know for a FACT that you will like this person..." I say as I pat her shoulder

"How do you know that?" She asks.

"It's just a thing I know..." I say with a small smile and a shrug.

* * *

"Oh hey, you!" A voice in front of me says, it's a girl with neck-length brown hair hidden beneath a grey hoodie, a blue scarf covering her face leaving her hazel colored eyes exposed to the world.

"Oh, hi!" I say with a small wave before gesturing to June. "This is my sister, June."

"Is this your friend?" June asks as she looks at me, then glances to Casey, then back to me.

"Yep!" I say with a slight smile.

"Does she have a name?" June continues with her questioning.

"She does..." I nod, not giving much away.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asks after a second of pause.

"Nah..." I blandly state as I turn my head and smirk at her slightly.

"So, Sean, you still have that ice cream problem?" Casey asks with a small tilt of her head, from the look in her eyes I can tell she is smirking.

"Ugh..." I groan while placing one of my hands on my forehead. "Please don't remind me, she is the reason why I wear a scarf whenever I go out..."

"Hm? Why- oh..." I cut her off as I slightly move my scarf revealing a couple of red spots before pulling my scarf back up.

"You guys are talking about Neo?" June asks as she fishes around for her scroll in her backpack.

"What are you-" June pulls up a picture and my words die in my throat.

It is a picture of me asleep with Neo cuddling me, also asleep, both of us with small smiles on our faces.

'WHAT THE FU- okay that is kind of fucking adorable...'

 **[YEP]**

"Oh my god... they are so FRIGGIN CUTE!" Casey says while covering her hidden mouth.

I pull my hood up over my head. "Please stop..."

"Aww... We are embarrassing him..." June sighs as she puts away her scroll.

"You can tell June who you are now if you want... that'll show her not to embarrass me..."

"I'll tell her when we get to a less crowded place maybe..." Casey says while glancing around the airport.

"Lead the way..." I shrug while glancing between June and Casey. "You probably know the city better than June and I..."

"I probably do~" She shrugs while turning around. "Come on, I'll take us to an awesome coffee shop..."

* * *

"This place is nice..." June says as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate and sighs. "Still not as good as what Sean can make though..."

"Oh?" Casey says while tilting her head. "This is the best place in Atlas, and Sean can still make better?"

"Yep..." June nods. "He is easily the best cook in the world..."

"Reeaaally?" Casey asks while turning to look at me. "Why didn't you say anything about that in your texts?"

"Because I didn't think it was important..." I sigh while propping my head up with one of my arms.

"Being a master chef isn't important?" She asks while rubbing her forehead.

"Are you going to tell June your name now?" I ask. "I want her reaction as payment for snapping a picture of me in my sleep."

"Fine- it was a really adorable picture by the way..." Casey says while removing her bandana and taking a sip of her coffee. "My name..." She leans in slightly close to the table so other people won't overhear her. "is Casey Lee Williams..."

June was mid sip of her drink and start to slightly choke on it.

"W-what?" She croaks.

I smirk at her.

"Y-your- oh my god..." she starts blushing and hides her face in her hands. "nooooo..."

"Sean... why did you let me act like this in front of my idol... oum I even showed her that picture I took of you while you were asleep... what if she thinks I am weird" she says into her hands.

I glance at Casey then glance back.

"You little shit..." She quietly grumbles. "Why have you done this?"

"Because I like you to suffer..." I cheerfully state as June looks up at me with a heartbroken expression on her face... it looks like she just watched someone mulch a box of puppies. "I am kidding I hope you realize... I thought it would be fun for you to meet your idol considering I actually knew them... nothing more, nothing less... and as soon as you get over your anxiety attack, you should realize that Casey is a normal girl just like you- wow... okay... yeah... I realized you don't really count as 'normal'…"

"H-Hey! I'm normal!" June denies with a frown on her face and a quivering lip.

"You are talking to the child who walks off getting impaled and acts like it is a normal occurrence- because it is... plus, I could easily take on a full team of huntsmen/tress with EASE." I state. "and I would guestimate that you are roughly half my power... so you are monstrously strong for your age..."

"Woah woah woah woah..." Casey says interrupting our conversation. "How many times have you been impaled?"

"Several..." I answer immediately before pausing and thinking it through for a moment. "Actually, I think I was only ever impaled once... but I have come close to death MANY times... be it from dragons, ursa, mimic, falling from extreme heights, having my organs crushed, etc~"

She blinks at me. "wow- wait dragons?"

"I am pretty sure that it was shown on the news a couple of months ago..." I say while tilting my head with a thoughtful expression on my face.

"The grimm dragons or that smaller red drag-" Casey begins.

"Yes..." I cut off as I take a sip of my drink.

"Oh..."

June seeming is off her panic attack but still looks a little stiff around Casey.

"So, June... do you have anything to say to your 'idol'?" I ask with a smirk

"Please stop..." She mumbles.

"okay, fine" I sigh. "I will stop embarrassing you now."

"Thank you..." She mumbles.

"If I am going to be completely honest... I am just waiting for some fucked up shit to happen here... then I will go fix it..." I sigh. "That is basically ALL my like is right now..."

 **[you could always weaken yourself so the fights last longer...** **a҉͏̕n̴̴̢͟d͏́͢ ̵́̕s̶̴̸o̢̨̨͢͢ ̶̧̕ţ̷̡͘͘h҉̢ȩ͘͜͟͠ ̷́͞r̨̛͜͟e͏͞a̴̡̢̛d̵̨̡e̵͟r̡̕ş͠҉̀ ̵̴̢́͢d̵̀͡o͜͢n͞͏͏̨́'͢͞͝͏̷t҉̛͏ ̸̡͝͠g͏e̶̡̛͠t̸̢̀͢ ̨͡͠b̶̷̧͡͠ơ̵̴̵r̵̴e̛͟҉d̵̢͘͝ ̸̛ẁ̵̨̡͢i̡̛͝͏t҉͠h͝ ҉͞҉t̸҉̀͜h̢͘͜͠i̢̕͟͏s̶̕͜ ̕͜҉͢ś͠͡t̀͘͡ò̡͡ŕ̶y̧̧͘͡ ̸́̕͡í̵̢̀́n̢̨̨̨̡ ̵͏g͠͏̶͜ę͞͠͠ń̸̨̨e̴҉r̡͜à̕̕͢l͏̶̡̧͡.͘͏̕͠͠.̶̡̡͟.̨̕͝͞]**

'…'

 **[weaken yourself so fights are more fun...]**

'that... could actually work... huh... a good idea for once!'

 **[Bang your goth &hot vampire girlfriend-]**

'No'

 **[Worth a try...]**

'you are horrible...'

 **[Meh... you should do something interesting to entertain me... like fucking ice-cream-based vampire girls]**

'please stop...'

 **[No... my entire purpose in life is to just accompany you through this mad world... if I don't get you laid I will level up the Astral Projection skill till I am able to take on a physical form... then I will do it myself...]**

Casey waves her hand in front of my face. "Sean? You there?"

I blink several times and look over to her. "Need something?"

"You zone out a lot..." Casey says while June nods slightly in the background.

"Sorry about that..." I sigh. "a lot has been on my mind recently... like how to avoid getting molested by the ice cream girl..."

"And I guess that your efforts haven't really been successful?" She asks with a smirk.

"I can't resist much when I am asleep, and I don't want to condition myself to wake up at EVERY little thing... I wouldn't get any sleep that way..."

"hmm... True..." She nods. "But as I was saying before, I am thinking about having a concert in Vale sometime in July... I was wondering if you could maybe go?"

"I should be able to make it, unless something big comes up" I shrug.

"Cool, okay..." She says as she looks over to June. "I want you to come as well."

"M-Me?" June stutters.

"Yes, you!" She says with a small smile.

"T-thank you!" She whispers quietly.

"Hey, that is what friends are for." Casey cheerfully states with a small grin.

"Well," I look at the clock on my hud. "I think it is time that June and I go to our apartment... considering that it is 9pm right now and Atlas probably isn't the safest place at night..."

"It's really not..." Casey sighs. "Can you at least walk me home so I don't have to deal with thugs or murderers?"

"Sure, why not." I shrug while standing up.

* * *

'Atlas has been pretty fun, but two weeks away from home is enough...'

I stretch as I sit up from where I had been sleeping.

'time to go explore Atlas for the last time in a while...'

I walk past June sitting on the couch covered in a blanket, her face slightly red and some bags under her eyes.

"Still sick?" I ask as I sit down in the chair beside her.

"Mhm..." She nods as she continues focusing on the tv.

'shame she got a cold yesterday...'

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask as I turn to her and wipe some of the sleep from my face.

"Chicken noodle soup..." She mumbles as she flops onto her side with a tired and bored expression on her face.

"This is why you don't insist on walking around in the rain... I am fine cause of my vampire resistance to cold... but for you..." I say with a bored expression.

She throws a pillow at me and it bounces off my face. "Alright FIIINE I'll go make you some soup..."

"Make me a half vampire, you meanie!" She says to me as I walk into the kitchen. "I don't want to deal with this cold anymore!"

"oh wow... normally you would call me a little shit or something... this cold must have really fucked you up..." I mumble to myself as I continue.

After a short time of cooking I lay a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of June on the coffee table.

"There..." I say as I walk over to a seat beside the couch and flop down.

"Sean... Vamp me! I don't want to suffer anymore!" June cries as she slowly gets up and steadies herself in the corner of the couch.

"You are being overdramatic, but sure... why the fuck not..." I sigh.

"I will give you 3 reasons on why it is a good- wait what?" She finally processes my answer.

I get up, walk over to her... THEN JAB MY TEETH INTO HER JUGULAR!

"AAAAA- YOU FUCKING PRICK!" She shouts from the suddenness of my action.

I gently remove my teeth and walk back to my chair.

"There!" I exclaim. "doesn't feet too good now does it?"

"I would have to do that 9999 more times on average just for you to become a- you have got to be shitting me..."

 **Godly luck: First Try Bitch!**  
 **(Cooldown: 5 Months)**

"Well congratulations, June, you single handedly brought one of my best skill's cooldown timer to 5 months..." I grumble. "Also, it should be working any time now..."

She gasps and leaps to her feet "YES!" She exclaims before breaking down into coughing. "Okay sickness... piss off..." She mumbles as she sits back down, covers herself in a blanket and uses her control of wind to float the bowl of soup to her.

"I hope you are pleased with-" I begin as I start walking back to the kitchen.

 ***Thu-Thump***

"Thu-Thump?" I ask dumbly.

 ***Thu-Thump***

"I-is that my fucking heartbeat-"

 ***Thu-Thump***

"Sean?" June asks from the couch. "A-are you okay?"

 ***Thu-Thump***

My shadow aura erupts around my body, purple sparks arcing around me. "W-what?"

 **A Skill Has Been Upgraded Through A Specific Action.**

 **Shadow Aura V2 (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost 20000 (10000) Per Minute**  
 **The shadows condense... they bring forth a new being...**  
 **Increase dex by 80% when active, Increase str by 80% while active.**

 **A Title Has Been Gained Through A Specific Action**

 **Blood Of The Maiden:**  
 **Maximum Mp Increased By 75%, Magical Attacks Deal An Extra 50% Damage. (Does not stack with other titles that increase maximum Mp and extra magical damage)**

'S-seventy five PERCENT?!'

I replace my 'True Mage' title with this one.

My new form drops as I blink several times. "Huh... apparently not drinking blood was holding me back more than I first thought... and by 'first thought' I meant that I didn't think it even fucking mattered... but okay..."

I get a sprite from the fridge and sit down beside her.

I glance over to her to see that she is pressing a paper towel to her neck. "You are a prick..." She grumbles.

The ground shakes as the tv devolves into static, after about 20 seconds, a face appears on the screen and the rumbling stops.

 **"Greetings Atlas, by now you have probably noticed the rumbling under your feet... that is just your doom..."** A man speaks, he has about inch-long slicked back brown hair that stops at his ears, wearing a suit and tie and has a pair of eyeglasses on his face. **Atlas is diseased... I will find the cure, but first I must wipe the slate clean... I hope you understand that I must kill all of you... for the good of all humanity-"**

 **"HEY PRICK!"** a new voice interrupts as the camera pans to a grinning child with one fist clenched in front of him, he has short brown hair, a single unruly strand sticking up, blood red iris with slit pupils, fairly noticeable fangs, and wearing a red scarf, black hoodie and grey sweatpants, normal white sneakers and fingerless gloves with multiple rings on his fingers. **"I'm here to kick your ass..."**

June looks over to the side to see just a dotted outline where Sean had once been that seems to flash twice before disappearing. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

 **The unenlightened masses! They cannot make the judgement call! Give up free will forever, their voices won't be heard at all!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guy man: "So this is my drug and I fell like I should comet suiside of I don't get to read a new chapter"**

 **.**

 **Please don't joke about suicide...**

 **.**

 **A fan: "2 things first all my reviews get typos some where along the line and 2 I will never make sense to you after all you can't make sense of a man with autism but still bad nep tep bad!"**

 **.**

 **Ah... that explains it**

 **.**

 **TheGamer: "I feel like a sequel to this series or a skill he should have is sleep training. With how much he sleeps if he was in doulou doulou he would be Op if this were the case."**

 **.**

 **Hmm... I haven't actually heard of that before...**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:""ROLL TAPE! Oh, dear..."**

 **I feel like Sean is turning into the personification of the current FE Heroes arena metagame. These days, it's all about 1-Round KO's and Rocket-Tag Gameplay. He can dish out a lot, but he's also pretty fragile. The only reason he's won most of his fights is because of his ability to consistently dodge-tank everything that gets thrown his way. I feel like his build might end up biting him in the a** sometime in the future if he doesn't buff his defenses at some point.**

 **God, the awkwardness levels here are getting to the point where they're starting to cause me physical pain. SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, DAMN IT!**

 **Oh, boy. Welp, better go craft yourself a tombstone, buddy. Who knows what might happen when everyone hits puberty... 'R.I.P. Sean Chro. Smothered by his own dessert.' Cue the fail horn.**

 **Neo learned Locktouch! Looks like Sean won't be needing any more keys. If I were him, I'd probably try to figure out how to ward his room to stop anybody but him from entering without express permission. Of course Neo'll figure out how to break through eventually, 'cause she's Neo. So... yeah, he's screwed. Literally. (I'm not sorry.)"**

 **.**

 **Never tell Qrow (or Taiyang for that matter) about Ruby's crush**

 **Nah! Sean is a quick boi**

 **Ruby is so freaking awkward**

 **R.I.P. Sean Chro – Fucked To Death**

 **Yeah... he is fucked... (pun intended)**

 **.**

 **6011: "W** Future w he is stronger than Qrow"**

 **.**

 **Short answer: Yes**

 **.**

 **Powers: "I would think Sean would want the powers of a Siren from Borderlands, heck maybe even Gunzerking with support passives to recover dust crystals or rounds. He would also enjoy himself a cryogun with out aura or mana costs or a s*** gun or both. Heck he would also mostly like a recovery timer. Or the Newu stations.**

 **Heck he would also mostly like to have Zero's skills with passive support, when I said Siren I meant any of them. Heck I think it might have been even more fun if the voice in his head was Claptrap. Because then Claptrap finally got a friend that can't keep him behind. Or if he made an army of Claptraps to annoy people and kill Grimm, they could be trash men. Police, healers they could be made to fill a wide range of jobs. And it would be interesting if the reasons others start to like fauns has to do with how annoying Claptraps are."**

 **.**

 **Borderlands powers are fairly weak all things considered...**

 **.**

 **Cf96:Neo can get four times WORSE! RUN SEAN!**

 **.**

 **PANIC PANIC PANIC AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *Nuke goes off***

 **.**

 **Now onto the omake~**

* * *

 **Omake: In The Past 3:**

'well, let's look into the book again!' I mentally sigh as I pull out my current reading matieral.

I flip over to the page about the shadow skull.

 **The Shadow Skull:**

 **History:**  
 **The Shadow Skull is finely crafted black onyx with sapphire eyes, it was infused with the soul of the vampiric shadow dragon** **Kogenth, one of the only vampiric dragons alive and easily the most powerful.**  
 **It was given to Draven Zadactus after he fought a bloody battle against 2 white dragons that had dared offend our lord.**

 **Draven Zadactus:**  
 **Draven was a powerful vampire during his prime, he faught for our king in many battles, his belief was almost obsessive to our lord, sadly, he was removed from our group when he stated his distaste for Kali Grimmwarden unbeknownst to him that she was our king's lover, so Stagrim Dragon King removed most of his power and banished him to a faraway land.**

'Ah... that prick that I killed...'

 **Abilities:**  
 **Shadow Magic:**  
 **The Shadow Skull has the soul of a shadow dragon, giving the wielder increased control of shadow magic.**  
 **It works by tapping into the power of the dragon's soul like most of our lord's artifacts.**  
 **Draven, being a vampire lord, or he was in his prime, had near perfect control of him magical powers, this skull increased that twofold and allowed him to do wonderous things with shadows.**

 **Bleed:**  
 **The skull can be used to cause a target to bleed profusely from the nose and mouth**  
 **Works by targeting their internal organs with blasts of necrotic magic fueled by the dragon's vampiric nature.**  
 **Draven's go-to move when dealing with any opposition.**

 **Shadow Clones:**  
 **The skull's ultimate attack.**  
 **It functions by targeting the shadow of whoever this is used on, stealing away some of their life essence then cloning and giving the life essence to them.**  
 **Draven uses this ability on powerful generals, basically killing them with their own power.**

'This guy was a scumbag' I mentally sigh

 **[Look behind the book...]**

'Hm? Why?

 **[Just do it!]**

I look around the book to see Neo slowly creeping towards me.

"…"

"…"

"SO!" I start. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to molest you..." She cheerfully states as she slowly creeps closer.

"Oookay..." I nod as I go back to reading my book.

She goes to tackle me as I nonchalantly teleport to another chair, her body hitting the back of the couch.

"You done?" I ask as she stands up from where she fell and slowly turns to me.

She sighs as she sits down from where she just got up. "Yeah..."

"Grand..." I say as I stop paying attention to her.

 **[Big mistake...]**

'what do you- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

Neo tackles me and shoves her teeth into my throat.

"WHY!" I shout.

"BECAUSE I AM THIRSTY!" She replies for a second before re-inserting her fangs into my neck.

 **[Damn right she is~]**

'THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT TIME NEPTUNE!'

* * *

 **Real End Of The Chapter!**

 **See you all in a couple of days!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

 **'thought'**

 **"Speech"**

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

 **[Starting Split]**

"HEY PRICK!" I shout gaining the attention of a man standing on a colossal 6-legged mecha, it is basically just a giant ant with two mandibles, two antenna, and 6 legs.

I smirk at him. "I am here to kick your ass..."

He blinks at me and looks down at the massive mecha-ant that he is standing on. "Well... looks like you will be the first to die, but I commend your courage to stand up to..." He gestures to the robot "this..."

He straightens his tie and walks into the back of the machine, an orb opening and allowing him inside.

The mecha seems to pick itself up and look down at me.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE A NEW ERA! PREPARE TO DIE ATLAS!"

'I thought this was kind of familiar...'

A news bullhead starts flying around us.

'how the hell am I going to fling this motherfucker?'

 **[Maybe just kill it?]**

'that just isn't as cool...'

It raises one of its mandibles and it extends into a blade as dust is pumped through the blade turning it a bright orange.

I jump out of the way as the blade slams into the ground, sending dust and dirt everywhere, but being the insane motherfucker that I am, and deciding that I actually want to start living like this actually IS and anime (Because it is) I jump on the back of the blade while it is still in the dust cloud then start running up it.

 **[N-Nani?!]**

A couple of machinegun turrets pop out of the underside of the head and immediately start opening fire upon me.

I draw my katana and start deflecting bullets as I continue, however when I reach the top, I leap towards the leg on the left, landing near where it bends up and back down.

'this is going to be great...' I internally smirk as I sheath my katana, before quickly drawing it and flash-stepping past.

I land back in front of it and deflect a bullet that was coming for my face before slowly sheathing the katana.

*Click* *SWISH*

I watch with a small smile on my face as the leg falls off, a single smooth cut where I had attacked.

The robot faceplants into the dirt and after about 10 seconds it manages to get back up, but that 10 seconds was long enough for me to prepare his robot's death.

I pop my fingers as I draw my second sword, a sword with a blade with absolutely no color or reflection, it is just a colorless void.

A black mist starts shooting out of the side of the mecha. "Eh?" I dumbly ask as I tilt my head slightly to the left.

The mist condenses into a black goo that sprouts two ursa major.

'this can make grimm?!'

I snap my fingers once, summoning a deathstalker as I point to the Ursa. "Kill them."

My attention is drawn back to the Mech as its foot is rocketing towards me.

"Heh..." I chuckle as I leap back, the foot embedding itself in the ground and getting stuck.

I run up the leg and do a backflip once I reach the knee, drawing back the blade in preparation for a swing.

"Hakai..." I mumble as I swing the blade forward, creating a black blade of air that cleaves through the limb of the ant mech, making it fall forward once again.

I land on the limb and run down it as it slowly falls to the floor and sparks.

The sword of the void disappears back into my inventory and smile cockily. "Is that all this hunk of junk can do?"

One of the antennae points toward me and starts glowing.

"Oh... Lasers..." I wait for 6th sense to warn me to move then I leap out of the way.

"Pretty dull..." I sigh as I glance over to my deathstalker to see that he had already killed both Ursa.

The mecha twitches slightly and powers down.

'hmm... I guess it is dead...'

I quickly run up one of the legs and jump onto the back of the mecha ant.

I glance around, the news bullhead circling overhead.

The orb at the back of the ant pops open and a fairly buff man walks out, wearing a white dress shirt and a yellow tie.

He coughs slightly and waves his hand to get rid of some of the smoke surrounding the orb. "Slippery little bastard" He grumbles as he stops roughly 20 feet in front of me. "I don't have time for this..."

He lifts up his leg in a sumo position and slams it down on the metal back of the spider.

The entire thing starts shaking and quaking.

"You have got to be shitting me..." I sigh.

Multiple tubes and wires pop out of the legs and panels of the mech and coil towards him, then he starts absorbing some kind of black sand from them.

His muscles bulge, his eyes turn blood red, his shirt rips slightly. "RAAAGH!" He shouts as a burst of power explodes outwards from him, then the quaking stops as the robot goes limp.

He slowly walks forward. "Let's go..."

"I would rate a 4/10 on the transformation..." I say with a cocky smirk. "Not enough powering up or any visual difference at all."

A fist implants itself in the aura protecting my stomach, launching me backwards and causing me to skip across the metal a few times.

I get up like nothing happened. "Rude..."

 **Senator Quicksilver Level 80**

 **57000/57000 Hp**  
 **4750/4750 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **300 Str**  
 **200 Dex**  
 **300 Vit**  
 **40 Int**  
 **40Wis**  
 **1 Luc**

He pushes up his glasses. "COME ON!" He shouts as he motions for me to attack him.

 **Ost: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST It Has To Be This Way Extended**

"Okay..." I smirk. "Let's dance..."

I raise my fist in a boxing stance.

He blitzes towards me and I lean my head to the side avoiding a haymaker, I counter by moving closer and striking out with a normal, non-enhanced, punch to his midsection.

 **Vital Hit (*2 Damage)**

"You throw a wimpy punch..." He grumbles as he goes for a backhanded swing which I duck under and use the opportunity to roll past him.

He stomps on the ground where I was moments before, but I quickly got to my feet and punched him in the face, his skin turning pitch black as the punch connects then quickly recedes.

He punches me in the stomach, sending me flying and bouncing off the control pod of the mecha ant.

Once again, I get up like nothing happened, grinning like an idiot.

"You want to see a strong punch?" I grumble as I activate my aura while also igniting my fists with blue fire and adding a 'Strengthen Allies' and 'Haste Allies' rune on the back of my hands. "ILL SHOW YOU A STRONG PUNCH!"

I disappear and reappear beside him, my fist cocked back as I send a punch forward that snaps his head to the side as it turns pitch black again, immediately shattering his meager Aura.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

 **Sean Chro Level 56**

 **HP: 5685/5685**  
 **AP: 5685/5685**  
 **MP: 18252/20052**

 **Strength: 36 +72% = 61**  
 **Dexterity: 100+72% +20 = 192**  
 **Vitality: 12 +42% = 17**  
 **Intelligence: 100 +14% = 114**  
 **Wisdom: 150**  
 **Luck: 100**

 **Senator Quicksilver Level 80**

 **55408/57000 Hp**  
 **0/4750 Ap**

"oooh... now we are getting somewhere..." He remarks as he rotates his wrist.

"What the hell even are you?!" I ask in feign concern to match the scene as I jump backwards.

He rips of his shirt showing a large clump of pulsing and mangled black wires tangled above his heart, he slowly touches his skin extending down his arm, turning it a pitch-black color that skin absolutely should never be.

"Grimm particles... they harden in response of physical trauma... You can't hurt me kid..."

"Hmm..." I hum before grinning. "This is going to be a more interesting fight than I thought..."

* * *

"Casey, what are you watching- Oh? What is this?" My father asks while coming into the living room.

"Just a thing on the local news... some crazy dude in a mech wanted to destroy Atlas but a child appeared and single handedly thrashed the mech..." I reply as I take a sip from my cup of coffee.

"How is Sean so strong..." I grumble under my breath.

"Hm?" My dad hums as he gestures to the tv of a kid kneeing a shirtless man in the face as his entire head turns black. "You know him?"

"Yep..." I sigh as Sean sweeps the guy's legs and punches his ribs. "Now he is fighting some sort of grimm/human hybrid I guess?"

"What?" He asks as his eyes snap back to the tv, taking in the fact that the man's skin turns pitch-black whenever he is hit.

"That seems strangely familiar..." He hums as he sits down beside me.

"It should... he is pretty much doing the exact ending to metal gear rising..." I sigh.

"Metal gear risin- WAIT! Is he like us?!" He shouts.

"YEEEP." I sigh.

Sean gets punched in the chest and bounces off a tree, no damage done to him, a grey deathstalker watching the fight from afar snips its pinchers and waits.

"Is... he okay? And what is with the deathstalker?" My father asks.

"He has taken several punches like that without even flinching, the last time we actually talked about his combat ability though, he said he had a smaller amount of aura than a normal person at his level of strength should have... so the only thing I can think of is that his aura is regenerating faster than that other guy can hurt it..." I explain. "And he summoned the deathstalker... kind of like a Schnee..."

"Huh... he is strong..." He says as he watches Sean casually deflect a punch to the side as he roundhouse kicks the guy in the side. "What about the music?"

"I- … I don't actually know... huh..." I say after a few seconds. "I'll make sure to ask him later..."

"How is this child thrashing some grimm human hybrid in HAND TO HAND COMBAT!?" My father asks as Sean avoid a grab and uppercuts the guy.

 **"ALRIGHT KID! YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF!"** The man shouts, that man being the one of the people in the Atlesian Council.

Sean just smirks. **"Are you going to transform again?"** He cockily asks. **"I'll give you extra points if your appearance changes~"**

"He really is egging him on..." My father notes.

"That is because he isn't even trying..." I sigh. "If he was, he would be using his cool weapons or actually use his semblance more."

 **"RAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"** The bulky senator shouts as two thin spikes extend out of his back, sending some blood splattering over the floor, a black syrupy liquid floods down the spikes forming two clawed hands at the end of thin multi jointed arms, with bone spikes protruding from each joint.

 **"Meh... I would give it maybe a... five out of ten... you changed your appearance, but you just gained some arms..."** Sean shrugs. **"No real power increase..."**

 **"STAND STILL AND LET ME KILL YOU!"** The senator shouts with a pure frenzied rage as he runs forward towards Sean, said small child smiling like he isn't in a life or death situation.

He casually moves out of the way of a punch and leaps back to avoid another.

Sean gets a serious expression. **"it is time for me to finish this..."**

Two large red great swords appear behind him, the blades easily half a foot wide and 6 feet long.

He grips the swords as they had casually been floating slowly forwards towards the guy in front of him, the blue fire on his hands transferring to the blades of the swords.

Sean swings both downwards, quicksilver bringing up his arms to defend, the blades sinking slightly into his flesh as he grunts and swings his arms outwards, sending the blades flying out of his hands. Sean leans back to avoid one of the clawed hands that attempt to take his head off, the blades stop before they hit the ground and spin rapidly as they return to Sean and cut off the man's grimm arm.

Now Atlesian bullheads start slowly circling the downed mech, several guns trained on the fight.

 **"Ah Well..."** Sean sighs. **"It was pretty fun while it lasted I guess..."**

Sean avoids a clawed hand that zooms through the space his head had been less than a second before, he takes a single step forward and punches forward, seeming putting all of his strength into it as he leans into the punch, sending the senator sliding back slightly as Sean's two zweihanders launch forward and impale the senator's shoulders, Sean rotates his fist causing the zweihanders to spin, severing both of his non-grimm arms.

 **Ost: End**

The blades disappear as Sean winks, jumps backwards and disappears with teleportation circle, a single popping sound echoing around the open air.

"and he can apparently teleport..." I sigh. "Oh well..."

* * *

"Well, that was fun..." I sigh as I sit back down on the couch.

'did I get any exp for that?'

 **[You didn't complete a quest or kill him, so nope...]**

'damn...'

"Did you really need to do that?" June asks.

"Yes..."

"You are so freaking difficult!" She groans as she places her fingers on her temples.

"Shush! I gave you ultimate power! Today you don't get to sass me!" I say to her.

"It hasn't kicked it yet so I am free to sass you as I see fit..." She states as she once again flops to her side.

I glare at her and walk into the other room, coming back with a hand-held mirror, positioning it in front of her face.

I point at her eyes. "Slit Pupils..."

She gasps and grins "Holy shit it is actually working!"

I lay the mirror on the table and walk away.

'hey Neptune... is she going to go into-'

 **[She was MADE into a vampire, not born one, so she won't go into heat...]**

'oh thank god... that is a few playboys I don't need to murder... but the real question is... would I-'

 **[You are a friggin dude! Do you not know how 'going into heat' works!?]**

'…'

'So, Neo is going to be the only thirsty vampire around here?'

 **[Did you just fucking ignore- *Sigh* most likely...]**

'how the fuck am I going to deal with her?'

 **[You don't...]**

'You are SOOO helpful...'

 **[I try~]**

"Well," I say while walking back into the room where June is examining her teeth with the mirror. "we are going to leave today because I really don't like the headmaster at the academy considering he was all 'let's turn this child into a human weapon' the last time I saw him... and the show I put on would probably draw him in..."

"What a prick..." She sighs as she glances over to me and rapidly points to her teeth. "My teeth aren't growing!"

"Give it time..." I grumble. "It has been like 10 minutes..."

"You know what, I guess you are righ-" She covers her face as she sneezes. "Ugh... this fucking cold... I mean, it is slightly better now but still annoying..."

"I personally never have been sick..." I shrug. "so, I have no clue on what that feels like.

"HOW!?" She asks as she glares at me.

"1: I am a half vampire... 2: my ability makes me a literal Rpg character... so yeah..." I explain with a shrug.

June facepalms. "how did I forget about your broken semblance?!" I hear he muffled voice ask.

"How did you?" I smugly ask. "It was a pretty big thing..."

"It was a momentary thing Sean! I am sick and had a small lapse in memory!" She exclaims before sighing. "I'll go pack my things... don't want you killing that Atlas Academy headmaster because we both know that you could and probably would if he tried to force you into being a human weapon by threatening me... "

"Smart." I shrug. "I was just toying with that grimm-fused person..."

"Of course, you were..." She shakes her head at the thought. "But I know a thing that does scare you..."

"And that is?" I inquire.

"We spent two weeks away from home and considering that Neo is not here... I assume you didn't tell her..." June says, slowly smiling as I pale considerably. "So, you are probably going to have a few issues..."

"Pfft what? Noooo..." I deny.

"…"

"…"

"I hope I live when we get home..." I meekly say as I look down at the ground.

She pats my shoulder. "I hope so too..."

I sigh. "You aren't going to help me, are you?"

"Not in the slightest." She says with a cheerful grin. "You need to work out your problems with your adorable girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"By yourself..." She continues without missing a beat.

"I am going to fucking die..." I mumble under my breath.

* * *

"Seeaaaaan~" A deadly calm voice echoes throughout my apartment. "You are going to need to **pay me back** for leaving me behind~"

I sharply inhale.

"I'm just gonna..." June begins as she slowly walks past me "Go over here..." and runs down the hallway to her room.

I slowly creep into the 'living room'.

'heh... it's gonna be a 'death room' if I am not careful...'

Arms and legs wrap around my torso from behind as Neo sinks her teeth into my jugular.

"AAAAAAA-"

Shadows rush across the floor and trip me, causing me to tumble face forward onto the floor, being held down by a very miffed psychopath.

"So, want to know how you are going to pay me back?" She asks in a quiet tone near my ear after she removed her teeth from my throat.

"N-No..." I stutter.

"Too bad~" she hums before she continues. "I want your first kiss!"

"NO-"

"You don't have much choice in the matter..." She cuts off as she uses shadows to bind my arms behind my back.

She rolls me over and winks at me with her blood red eyes.

She leans forward making my mind go blank, she leans back roughly 6 seconds later with a satisfied smile plastered on her face, only leaving one word crossing my mind.

'V-Vanilla?'

 **[AAAAYE HOLY SHIT!]**

Make that four words...

Neo's eyes return to her normal pink and brown and the room seems to not be as dark. "Alright, I am not mad at you anymore~"

"…"

She waves her and in front of my face.

"…"

"Ah shit, I broke him..." She sighs.

* * *

 **RIP looks like cute lil Ruby won't be getting Sean's first kiss after all~**

 **AND YOU WONT BELIEVE THE FUCKING BULLSHIT I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT TO YOU ALL! (onedrive is being a BITCH and not allowing me to save my edits... and that means WRITING... so i am currently sitting here doing this whole end segment, Omake included(so dont mind any capitalization or spelling errors)... in after copying it all over... THEN I HAD TO RE-BOLD ALL THE FUCKING GAMER BOXES AND NEPTUNE'S SPEECH REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)**

 **lets just skip right into the guest reviews...**

 **.**

 **Guest 001 (On chapter 1): "Whatcha mean by "Are Is This The Name You Want?"?"**

 **.**

 **Yes, i know, chapter 1 is shit... you don't need to point it out...**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Well that escalated quickly -_-"**

 **.**

 **YEP**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "Are you planning on giving Sean Arclight's power from Needless?"**

 **.**

 **Nope**

 **.**

 **A fan:Ok great chapter I must say all though now I'm stuck with that stupid quote in my head (I GONNA KICK YOUR A**! MM'K!) stupid south park anyways 2 quick questions 1 how is June not dead? Mainly because the jugular vein is where when cut is certain death and 2 why doesn't Sean just oh I don't now? JUST FILL SEVERAL BLOOD BAGS WITH HIS BLOOD SO NEO DOSENT KEEP BITEING HIM! Seriously that would save him so much trouble oh well and on that note it time to learn how to hack so I can ruin Neptunes day and make sure she never gets true bod.**

 **.**

 **1: Aura and vampires in general are designed to NOT kill the thing they drain blood from (even though they target the jugular vein)**  
 **2: Neo would want it 'from the source' like the fucking psycho that she is...**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:""JUU BAI DA!"**  
 ***EARRAEP***

 **It's like that 'smart n***' meme - "Don't need to obey the stack stopper, if they affect different stats."**

 **"Sean. Are these your friends?"**

 **_**  
 **"Yes...?"**  
 **(Bonus points if you know where this is from.)**

 **Ouch. Even the lead singer is convinced that the OTP is real. Looks like he's s*** outta luck.**

 **Because of COURSE it would kick in right at that moment. He just can't catch a break! Well, on the plus side, at least the position of that Maiden won't change for a good long while.**

 **And cue 'Gotta Go Fast' once again. Or you could just say "Sean, use Teleport!"**

 **Lol, you'd think it wouldn't take him this long to find out that doing what vampires are known to do would have bonus effects. But okay."**

 **.**

 **"IT WONT WORK! I DONT CARE HOW FAR YOU PUSH YOUR TIMESKIP, IT WONT STAND A CHANCE TO WHAT I AM NOW!"**

 ***Neptune points to her temple.* "It isn't rape if you like it."**

 **that sound REALLY familiar... but i don't actually remember where it is from..."**

 **Seo Otp**

 **June now has Maiden powers... and Vampire Powers... meaning she is probably (or has the ability to be) the most op motherfucker (besides Sean and ẖ̸̴̴̸̸̷̸̵̵̸̶̶̵̵̶̶̶̶̷̴̷̸̵̸̶̴̸̶̶̶̵̶̵̴̸̴̵̶̴̴̸̴̷̵̴̷̵̷̶̵̵̶̴̷̵̸̸̡̨̉͋͠į̵̵̸̴̴̵̵̷̵̷̴̶̶̴̴̶̵̶̶̸̶̶̴̴̵̶̸̷̸̶̷̴̶̵̸̶̶̵̷̶̵̴̵̵̴̸̸̵̵̶̴̴̷̵̶̴̴̷̵̴̵̷̶̸̸̷̶̵̷̷̷̢̣̼̟͐͆̕s̷̶̵̶̶̵̸̶̶̵̵̸̸̵̷̴̶̵̶̸̶̶̶̵̵̸̸̶̴̷̷̸̵̷̷̶̴̷̵̸̴̴̸̝̃̈́͗ ̴̴̸̸̴̶̵̵̷̶̸̷̸̸̸̸̶̵̵̶̴̶̶̸̶̵̷̶̴̶̶̶̵̸̵̸̴̷̵̷̸̷̸̷̵̵̴̸̶̵̷̶̸̴̷̵̶͖̭̙̺̫̕p̶̴̷̶̸̵̵̶̷̷̴̸̶̶̸̷̵̶̵̸̴̸̷̴̵̷̵̴̸̷̷̴̴̷̴̴̶̷̶̵̸̶̵̶̴̷̶̵̵̵̸̶̷̸̸̴̸̷̷̴̶̴̷̸̵̶̵̴̵̵̸̵̶̷̵̷̷̴̢͚̞̙̠͒̓̐̔a̶̵̴̸̷̵̶̷̸̴̶̴̷̶̶̸̵̷̷̸̵̶̶̵̴̷̴̵̵̴̸̷̵̴̶̴̴̵̷̴̷̷̶̯̻̿͊r̴̶̵̷̵̴̸̷̷̴̷̴̸̷̸̶̵̵̶̴̴̸̷̵̷̸̴̶̴̸̸̸̴̸̴̵̸̵̴̸̵̶̴̴̵̷̶̴̷̵̴̴̷̷̶̶̸̸̸̸̵̶̵̷̸̸̵̸̷̷̸̴̷̸̶̶̷̷̸̸̵̷̶̸̴̥̦̖͖̹̐͂̋͘͠e̷̵̶̴̸̵̶̷̸̶̷̸̵̶̷̵̷̶̴̷̸̶̷̴̵̷̶̵̷̴̷̵̵̴̶̵̷̶̶̵̸̷̷̶̵̵̴̷̷̵̸̶̷̸̸̶̶̸̴̶̴̸̵̴̵̵̷̷̷̵̴̵̸̵̸̴̷̷̴̴̷̵̵̵̵̡͓͚͕̋̈́̆͘̚͝ń̸̵̴̷̴̶̵̵̵̵̴̵̵̵̵̸̷̷̴̵̵̷̴̷̶̸̸̸̸̵̶̶̶̸̸̸̶̶̷̶̷̷̴̷̷̶̶̶̵̸͈̣́̈t̸̸̷̶̸̷̶̷̶̷̴̸̷̶̵̷̴̷̴̶̷̵̶̷̶̶̵̴̴̸̴̴̵̴̷̸̶̸̷̶̴̷̴̸̵̴̵̸̶̸̸̷̵̴̴̶̸̸̶̷̷̴̵̶̷̸̸̸̸̴̵̶̸̷̷̸̵̵̷̶̵̴̶̸̴͈̣̙̲̯̏̃̈̂̈ś̴̵̴̷̴̵̸̵̸̴̶̸̸̶̴̵̴̸̵̵̴̸̶̷̵̷̸̷̴̶̶̵̷̶̷̷̸̴̶̴̵̵̵̶̴̸̵̷̵̶̴̷̷̶̴̶̵̸̴̴̸̶̴̴̡͍̩̮̺̪) on the entire planet!**

 ***insert Tfs popping sound effect***

 **blood is icky~ who wants to drink that bullshit anyway!**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: ":Have you read Service with a Smile by Couer Al'Aran? Ruby makes Weiss choke when Weiss points out Pyhrra being attracted to Jaune.**

 **What did Ruby say that made Weiss choke?**

 **"Pyhrra is thirsty."**

 **Also, why would Nep Nep warn Sean? She wants him to get molested."**

 **.**

 **i haven't read that story yet... but i will get to it eventually (considering basically all that guy creates is quality stories) but i am currently reading through some of his other ones... and i have like 14 tabs open with stories i 'should finish' that last over 100k words... so i am a little backed up...**

 **Dont question the lewd minded's mind!**

 **.**

 **Gugman v2: "I don't want to kill myself anymore but I do feel like there is a giant hole in my chest... when the chapter ends... and is short... And the though of you ever ending it makes the hole bigger... Well anyway enjoyed the chapter was good and keep up the good work."**

 **.**

 **this story wont be ending anytime soon**

 **.**

 **6011: "Wow, shadow aura v2 op."**

 **.**

 **Yep!**

 **.**

 **Now onto the omake!**

* * *

 **Omake: Teenager Parenting Problems I (Non Canon)**

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Neo shouts as she points to me, one foot on the coffee table in preparation to leap at me. "THAT ASS IS MINE! LAY DOWN AND ACCEPT THE LOSS OF YOUR VIRGINITY!"

"nononono" I quietly whisper as i slowly back away, only for a knife of shadows to hit the wall next to my ear.

She leaps at me and puts me in a headlock. "YOU CANT KEEP RUNNING FROM THIS, SEAN!" She exclaims as we both fall backwards to the floor in a tangle of limbs. "IT IS GOING TO HAPPEN EVENTUALLY!"

a rip in reality breaks open above our coffee table, the inside a bright orange as waves of power seemingly waft from it.

we both stiffen and quickly untangle ourselves while getting up into a fighting stance.

"What is this?" I ask.

"I... don't know..." Neo answers.

A small body falls out and crashes through the coffee table, splitting it in half.

"O-Owie..." a small childish voice whimpers.

he sits up clutching his head and sniffling before blinking the tears out of his multicolored eyes and looking at us.

he is roughly 38 inches (3 feet) tall wearing a normal white t shirt and black shorts, he is slightly pale with heterochromia, a blood red left eye, and a pink right eye, but the most striking thing about him is his hair, which is, like mine, short hair about ear length, a single unruly strand sticking up... but his hair is split into two colors... the right half, pink with strands of white every now and then, the left a normal brown all the way through.

Neo and I both stiffen.

"Is that... your little brother?" I whisper to her as he sniffles and slowly stands up.

He hugs our legs. "M-mom, d-dad!" he sniffles.

"A-no" she says after an awkward pause.

"Ah shit..." I hoarsely whisper.

Neo glances over to me and wiggles her eyebrows before mouthing the words "Sooner or later."

"I-I was being chased b-by a beowolf, it wouldn't stop and... it-IT ALMOST GOT ME!" He sobs.

I kneel down slightly and pat his back. "Shhh... it is okay, the Beowolf is gone..."

He sniffles and holds onto us tighter.

 **Seo Chro Level 5**

 **Hp 225/275**  
 **Ap 0/0**  
 **Mp 550/550**

 **Str 5**  
 **Dex 15**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 10**

'...'

'I'm not a very original parent... am I?'

 **[He is... FUCKING ADORABLE!]**

Neo leans down as well and starts comforting him with me.

She drags us both over to the couch where she forces me to sit down, she sits in my lap, then she places Seo in her lap.

She pats the top of his head. "Don't worry, you will be fine..."

"And after you calm down a bit, why don't we go to the park?" Neo asks as she continues to soothe 'her' child. "Does that sound okay?"

"M-Mhm." Seo nods.

"I don't know how to take care of a child!" I whisper to Neo.

"You might as well figure it out because you are going to need it in the future when i rape you~" She whispers back with a smirk.

"..." I glare at her without saying a word.

"Good talk." She nods.

* * *

 **Real end of the chapter~ ...**

 **AWWWW! SEO IS SO CUTE!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THE SUMMER GO!?" I shout to myself inside the dark cave storing my mech.

"Sucks to suck~" Neptune helpfully states from her position near a corner watching Tv.

"Fuck off."

"Rude..." She states as she picks up a pebble and flings it at me, the rock gently bouncing off my forehead and hitting the cave floor below.

I tighten a final bolt attaching the blade to the main stock of my weapon. 'it was too loose earlier so let's see if this works...'

I grab the handle of the black sword and push a button causing the blade to split and fold backwards on two revolute joints, one attached to the main sword and one attached to the blades, leaving a small inch-wide gap down the center of the blade. The handle slowly rotates in the handguard, making the blade point outwards from my closed fist, a good way to describe its look would be an energy sword from the halo series, just not made of lasers... and can turn into an actual sword...

 ***Chunk* *Chunk* *Chunk***

Both sides of the blade slide inwards and then folds outwards, leaving the weapon in its compact form.

I nod at the weapon's form, a nice purple gem floating in the center of the handguard, a massive black slit going through it, giving it the look of a dragon eye.

'nice...'

I fold my sword back out to its punching 'dagger' mode.

"I finally fished it!" I exclaim as I turn it back into its sword form, the blade sliding back together. "Now I must name my baby!"

"You are turning into Ruby, Sean..." Neptune states in a bored tone.

"I worked on this off and on for roughly 5 months now... this thing IS my child..." I say while petting the smooth side of the blade.

She quirks an eyebrow at me. "Alright... now it is getting kind of weird."

"Shush! You will offend him!" I shout to her. "also, it has the soul of a male dragon in it so it is does actually have a gender..."

"I will name you the best name that I have generated on this random name generator" I say while looking up from my scroll. "Oblivion, Defender of Time-Lost Memories"

 **Oblivion, Defender of Time-Lost Memories (Greater Artifact)**  
 **A blade forged by the master enchanter Sean Chro, using the soul of the evil dragon 'Nilzro', Sean has managed to grant this weapon immense magical powers.**  
 **Due to the inclusion of 4 Delayed Cores that run down the center of the blade, it can unleash a powerful dust blast that deals heavy damage.**

 **Enchantments:**  
 **Auto Reloading: The dust in the delayed cores fully regenerate every minute**  
 **Unbreakable: Oblivion is literally unbreakable, it can survive being tossed into the sun with ease**  
 **Strong: Increases the wielder's Strength by 75**  
 **Quick: Increases the wielder's Dexterity by 75**  
 **Powerful: Melee attacks add an extra .5* Str**  
 **Keen: has an extra 300 Base Damage**

 **Base Enchantments:**  
 **Meteor (1/Week): Can call fourth a space rock to smite thou foes, dealing (600+int) +4000%. (1% chance for ? to happen)**

 **Base Damage 800+(Str*2.5) per successful melee hit.**  
 **Dust Blast Base Damage 5000 on a successful hit.**

'MY CHILD!'

I grin down at Oblivion, the blade so perfectly polished that I can see my own face in it.

Neptune's head pokes over my shoulder. "Huh... that is really overpowered... nice..."

"Whelp... I am going home..." I state as I look to the clock. "You can stay here I guess..."

"I probably will..." She sighs. "But I don't want to miss it if you decide to have some fun times with Neo..."

"You won't miss anything, because nothing is going to happen..." I deadpan.

"Are you suuuuure?" She asks with a smirk. "What if she pins you down and has her way with you?"

I stare at her with the most unamused and bored look I can manage before flipping her off with both hands and teleporting away.

* * *

You see, the summer was actually really good to me, while I was working and chilling out around my mech, it allowed me to grind some of my skills to new heights.

 **Mana Muscles (Active) (Level Max) Cost 500 Mp Per Minute**  
 **Increases Your Str by 50% While Active.**

'this doubled...'

 **Greater Magic Circles: (Active) (Level 100: 0.0%) Cost: Dependant**  
 **Maximum Number Of Circles: 5**

 **Grimm Destruction Field (9000 Mp Per Minute): Create a massive 50 foot radius circle (centered on yourself) Where Grimm take Int+4000% when they enter the circle and every minute they are still inside the circle.**

 **Greater Grimm World (19500 Mp Per Minute) Creates a massive 75 foot radius circle where allied Grimm-Like-Creatures gain multiple bonuses: (Doesn't function on your familiars but stacks on normal summoned grimm)**  
 **+40% To All Stats**  
 **+50 Armor**  
 **+1000% to their Mana Regeneration**  
 **+40% To their max Hp and Mp**

 **Summon Greater Grimm (Mp Dependant) (More will be added when you kill them...)**  
 **(3000 Mp: Lancer Warrior)**  
 **(6000 Mp: Ursa Major)**  
 **(12000 Mp: Deathstalker)**  
 **(24000 Mp: Mimic)**

 **Greatest Creation (14500 Mp) Create greater items from your runes, like a car, a scroll, a small bullhead, a small mech (Atlesian paladin size), Ect~**

 **Greater Reality Alter (20000 Mp) Change the terrain around you to better suit your needs. You can make certain races stronger, add structures, alter the look of the terrain in the magic circle, alter gravity of objects, Change the direction of attacks, and even make it night within the area.**

'I got greatest creation and reality alter once my skill level his 75 and 100 respectively, once I got to 100 it allowed me to upgrade two of my skills, I chose Anti-Grimm Field and Reality Alter... now I can basically make a castle appear out of thin air...'

But by far, one of my better achievements...

 **Shadow Aura V2 (Active) (Level Max) Cost 19500 (9750) Per Minute**  
 **The shadows condense... they bring forth a new being...**  
 **Increase dex by 160% when active, increase str by 160% while active, Increases Int by 80% while active.**

 **Shadow Aura V3 (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) Cost 60000 (30000)**  
 **AND THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**  
 **Increase dex by 200% when active, increase str by 200% while active, Increases Int by 100% while active.**

Yes, I have unlocked super saiyan 3, what about it?

I just haven't really found a way to actually use it yet...

But also I have started fusing some magic items together... like this

 **Gloves Of Maximum Regeneration (Greater Artifact) {Fused Item}**  
 **Increase Mp Regeneration By 150%**

 **Ring Of The Arch Mage (Greater Artifact) {Fused Item}**  
 **Increase Maximum Mana By 150%**

"I am home!" I say as I walk through the front door of the apartment.

"Welcome back!" June calls from the other room.

I walk into the living room. "Why are the lights off?" I ask with a confused expression on my face.

"Saving power..." She states as her glowing blue eyes look into mine.

"Cool... I guess." I shrug as I sit down beside her. "What's Neo up to?"

"Normal stuff..." June sighs. "Trying to get into your pants..."

"Ugh..." I grumble. "it's not that I hate her or anything like that... it is just that I am not looking for a relationship... with crazy..."

"Why not?" June asks. "it's not like she is ugly or anything... and she isn't THAT crazy, Plus, she is your- our race."

"Because Ruby has a bit of a crush on me and it would break her heart- and Yang would rip out mine- if I did that to her..." I say as I pull out my scroll and boreally start playing a game.

"oooh... you have the hots for Ruby then?" June asks with a mischievous smirk.

"If I say no, Yang will somehow find out and beat me to death with my spine... even though she doesn't approve of Ruby crush... but if I say yes, you will ether A: ruthlessly mock me- which I don't think you will, or B: Take it super out of context... so I am gonna go with a nice 'no comment'."

"Awww! Does Sean have a cwush~?" She coos as she pokes my cheek.

"Option 'A' it is..." I sigh.

I gently slap away her hand. "Don't poke me"

"Aww..." She sighs mock-glares at me with her glowing steel-blue eyes.

"I finished my 'signature weapon' today..." I announce as I pull it out of my inventory, the small black shape still in its compact form. "Say hello to Oblivion!"

She looks at it for a second and winces as she senses the pure magical power radiating off the tiny circular box thing with a floating purple gem suspended in the center.

"it's... a box?" She asks.

"Wh- No!" I exclaim as I push a button that transforms it into its punching dagger mode.

"It is a sword that can transform into a punching dagger that can also shoot a laser and summon a meteor once per week..." I explain as I shift it to its sword form and back again, before putting it back into its compact form and placing it in my inventory.

"Damn you and your op semblance..." She grumbles as she looks back to the tv.

"You know what..." I say while getting to my feet.

"What?" June asks with a tilt of her head.

"I'm goin' to Vacuo!" I exclaim with a grin.

"School starts tomorrow!" June reminds as she rubs her temple. "How are you going to-" ***Pop***

* * *

After about 10 minutes of teleporting 15 miles every 3 seconds, I reach the deserts of Vacuo.

'I am much more international than I first thought...' I think to myself as I look at the map before teleporting to the center of the circle.

"IT'S JUST SAND!" I shout into the sandy wastes. "Ugh... Mr Pinchy just find some sort of artifact down there..."

My grey deathstalker appears and instantly goes and digs down into the sand.

'…'

"Mrs Pinchy help him out some..." I say as I summon a second deathstalker.

'well, they are doing that... I am gonna do this...'

I create a beach chair, a cooler and a beach umbrella before casually sitting down in the chair.

I hum to myself as I pull out a soda from the cooler and take a nice and long drink.

Mr Pinchy's claw pokes up from the sand after about 10 minutes holding something tightly in its grip.

"Hm?" I hum as I walk over to it.

He drops a black masquerade mask in my hands, it has perfectly carved ruby gemstones for eyes and the rest of the mask seems to be made of obsidian.

 **Mask Of Greed (Minor Artifact)**  
 **Grants the wearer perfect 'Vision' of everything within 30 feet. (Gives the wearer a 30 foot bubble around themselves that can sense every physical object inside.**

 **Zoom (Usable at Will): Zooms in on something up to 90 times normal vision.**

 **Tag: (Usable 3 times per day): Marks a location or target where your next attack will automatically adjust to hit.**

 **Weak Spot (Usable once per day): Auto crits a target, or for those who don't have the gamer ability, x3 damage.**

'neat... back home I go...'

* * *

"Hmm..." I hum as I look at the tv. "there isn't anything good on."

"Yeah, kind of a shame" Neo agrees.

"I'm back!" Sean exclaims as he pops back into the living room... only to get tackled and straddled.

"Ugh..." He grumbles. "Hey Neo..."

She attempts to kiss him but he places his hand on her forehead to stop her.

"Noooo Sean!" Neo whines. "I need to give you attention!"

"Please get off my stomach..." he groans.

"Want me to move back? Alright!" She says with massive grin.

"Don't-" is all he is able to get out before Neo cuts him off

"Oh, wooow you must be excited to see me~" She says with a smug smile, now sitting over his crotch.

His cheeks immediately flush a deep red color and he seems to panic.

 ***Pop***

He teleports away.

"Awww... that was so freakin adorable..." Neo sighs as she walks back over to the couch and sits down.

"you know... I don't think I have ever actually seen him turn that color before..." I say with a small tilt of my head, my hand cupping my chin in thought. "But did you really have to make him that uncomfortable?"

"It is all a part of your master plan though..." She says with a point of her finger, trying to shift the blame onto me. "You said 'Sean is pretty shy, so if you really want him to do that stuff with you, you should slowly introduce the idea to him via a kiss, or maybe just through lots of cuddling... eventually you would want to try and get a single piece of clothing off of him, or maybe off of you, but that is going to be in the far future...' Those were your words... exactly..."

"Oh wow... that makes me almost sound as big of a psychopath as you..." I hum.

"the beauty of the plan is that it is actually working... if I didn't do ANY of this stuff, there is a 100% chance that I wouldn't have been able to kiss him earlier in the summer... and now since you are a vampire- and in exchange for me helping you train vampire things- you helped me steal his first kiss..." She says as she sits down on the couch beside me.

"Wait a fucking second... YOU KISSED!? WHY WAS I NOT MADE AWARE!?" I shout.

"it was the time when you left for like two weeks, I kind of just... pinned him down and went for it." She explains.

"Oh... well congrats on getting his first- not exactly willing- kiss, that has to amount to something right?" I say as I ruffle her hair.

"His lips tasted like butterscotch..." She states in a dreamy tone, seemingly staring off into space.

"I- did not need to know that... too much information..." I grumble.

 ***Pop***

Sean warps back into the living room, his face now a much subtler blush but still fairly noticeable.

He points at Neo. "First off, Fuck You..."

"Is that an offer?" Neo asks as she slightly wiggles her eyebrows. "After what I felt, I would absolutely love to~"

He gives her a deadpan expression.

"I'm not hearing a 'noooo~'." She hums.

"No" he states in a completely level and bored tone. "You are dead to me..."

She holds back a laugh, knowing that he doesn't really mean it.

He shakes his head as he walks into the kitchen. "What do you pricks want to eat?" He asks in a mock-angry tone.

"That roast you put in the fridge to marinate?" I suggest.

"Sounds good..." Neo nods.

'you know... I only just now realized this... but Neo has actually seamlessly integrated herself into our lives... we don't even blink at her living here now... this is like the start of a bad comedy... three vampires have to share an apartment, you have a psychopath, a fanfiction writer, and a vampire that is strong enough to explode the planet...'

"It will be done in... like two hours maybe?" Sean calls from the kitchen.

"I uh- need some help..." Neo whispers to me.

"On what?" I reply.

"What day is Sean's birthday on?" She asks.

"Are you going to do plan 2-" she covers my mouth with her hand and glares at me with a faint blush on her face.

I move her hand. "Buzzkill... but to answer your question, September 18th"

"Hmmm, so like a month away..." She states with a nod.

"Are you going to do something to him on his birthday?" I ask. "If you are, I will try and stay at Yang's house for most of the day..."

"Please do..." She whispers.

I wink at her before getting a shit eating grin. "Use condoms."

I chuckle as she instantly flushes a beet red color.

'heh I am going to enjoy holding that against her for the next several hundred years... actually I haven't really thought about it... but I have never actually tried to use any of our racial abilities... Neo has just been training me how to use shadow aura... and I am pretty good at it admittedly... due to my innate maiden power I have almost completely mastered it, I just haven't been able to turn my hair black like Sean and Neo, but I am getting really close, I can feel it.'

"What do you want with the roast?" Sean asks as he pokes his head into the living room. "Personally, I was thinking about chopping up some potatoes and putting them in a pan with butter with other spices, then, after covering it with tinfoil, creating a grill to cook them, does that sound good?"

"Sounds good." Neo nods

I nod once.

"Great!" He says while walking back in the kitchen, Neo following shortly behind.

I smile slightly thinking back on some of our antics before sighing. 'one day... I will be strong enough to protect you... and that black-haired bitch will suffer...'

I glance into the kitchen to see Sean smiling happily as he prepares what he is going to cook, Neo pestering him as he works, a grin also on her face.

'those smiles... I will protect those smiles...'

* * *

 **DAMN NEO AND HER LEWDNESS**

 **Onedrive is working now, so ONTO THE GUEST REVIEWS!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cf96: "I love this song"**

 **.**

 **I personally prefer 'collective conciousness' tbh.**

 **.**

 **This Boi: "*breaks 4th wall* *out comes a doctor* NEO! STEP AWAY FROM THE SHOTA! AND STOP LEWDING HIM! MEDICS WE NEED THIS MAN BACK TO FULL OPERATIONS ASAP! I NEED HIS HUMOR TO SURVIVE SO THAT I CAN ACTUALLY LAUGH FOR ONCE!**  
 ***sees Seo* N-nani!? W-what i-is t-this!? This boi IS TOO DAMM CUTE! NO ONE SHALL HURT HIM! *brings out heavy bolter* WAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**  
 **also hi just came back from an exam...exams can do things to me *eyes start to bleed out***  
 **Also a question to Nep: Will you ever stop? like ever?**  
 **Also just noticed 50 CHAPTERS! WO HOOOOOOOOO! *party sound effects***  
 **Congrats man!"**

 **.**

 **Neo must lewd the shota... or just heavily third wheel him whenever he gets a girlfriend while pestering him to 'let her in on it'**

 **An answer from the nep: "No"**

 **.**

 **Fireburner: "It should have been vanilla and strawberry**

 **Lol I am proud of myself**  
 **Also ? When is Sean qrow level strong?**  
 **And who thought now kissing Sean was an omake and had to go back to check"**

 **.**

 **DAMN (But rubes in the strawberry)**

 **And about chapter 54...**

 **Yep Neo actually stole his first kiss... rip RubyxSean Otp.**

 **.**

 **A fan:Sigh of course neo would be like that well there goes the neighborhood secretly in the shipping wars I was hoping for Sep tep oh well**

 **.**

 **Just 'Sep tep' kind of makes me want to make that ship canon, but Neptune just did that to annoy him... and because she couldn't stand his filthy virgin-ness.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "*ANGRILY FIXES UMBRELLA***  
 **"listen here you little s***"**

 **"WHY ARE WE STILL HERE...? JUST TO SUFFER?"**

 **Yeah, once I saw how my review was presented, I don't blame you for not getting the reference. In hindsight, I probably should have replaced those two underscores with *looks left* and *looks right*, but whatever. Here's a hint - it's from the same piece of media that spawned "JOO TAKE MAH EMMEROWDS?!"**

 **Never played a Metal Gear game. And I don't own Brawl, so I've never played as Snake. That'll be fixed on December 7th, tho.**

 **HOLY S***, IT'S REAL! GUYS, IT'S HAPPENING! THE S.S. SEO IS SETTING SAIL!*cue wombo combo soundbite***

 **Gonna have to agree with Sean on those transformations. No 10-minute long power-up screams, no real feeling of increasing in strength, not very visually impressive... yeah, he's getting a 5 at best, maybe a 6 if the judges are feeling generous."**

 **.**

 **Neo is definantly the dominant person in that relationship...**

 **"Every night... i can still feel my virginity... before it was taken away" - Sean 2018**

 **Fuckingnipplestheenchilada**

 **Fucking metal gear rising tho... it is INSANE I mean what sort of person picked up a fucking metal gear and tosses it like a fucking bean bag?!**

 **Just wait till Ruby inadvertently ruins it by asking Sean to be her boyfriend~**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

 **.**

 **DemiLumi: "*Alt. Version of the omake at the end of ch. 50***

 **Sean: "All right Seo why don't you go go play with Aunt June"**  
 **Seo: "Ok daddy"**  
 ***Seo walks away***  
 **Neo: "Soooooo..."**  
 **Sean: "NEO! BEDROOM! NOW!"**  
 **Neo: "but I thought that you said-"**  
 **Sean: "SCREW WHAT I SAID, WE NEED OUR OWN VERSION OF THIS KID CAUSE THIS ONE COULD BE TAKEN BACK TO WHEREVER HE CAME FROM IN AN INSTANT!"**  
 ***Sean runs to the bedroom while dragging Neo but before the door slams shut Neo pokes her head back out***  
 **Neo: "so viewers how long do you think it will take him to realize that Seo was an illusion?""**

 **.**

 **Confirmed 100% (Seo isn't an illusion though)**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: "I won't be happy of Sean doesn't loss his virginty in this fanfiction"**

 **.**

 **Don't worry... he will... maybe not in a chapter though but it will probably pick up before and right after.**

 **.**

 **King: "Congrats on the 50 marker, can't wait for 100 lol"**

 **.**

 **Yep!**

* * *

 **Omake:** **Teenager Parenting Problems II (Noncanon)**

June passes by the Livingroom on her way to the kitchen. "Hey Sean, Neo, smaller NeoSean-" she blinks multiple times and turns back to us.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why is there a small crying child that looks like-"

"AUNT JUNE!" He exclaims as he leaps out of Neos lap, small bat wings popping out of his back as he tackles June to the floor.

"A-Aunt?" She stutters.

She locks eyes with Neo sitting in my lap then locks eyes with me.

"What did you do?" She asks in a stern tone.

"A rift in reality opened and a child fell out... destroying our coffee table..." I state with a bored expression before pointing to the small child holding onto June's legs. "That... is Seo... I guess we aren't very creative parents but, it does kind of have a nice ring to it... we are taking care of him until future me figures out time travel..."

She takes a deep breath and breathes out. "Alright."

She picks up Seo and places him on her shoulder. "So, what are you going to do today?" She asks us.

"We are going to go to the park!" Seo answers happily.

"Wow!" June says, matching his cheerful tone. "Can I come?"

"Yeah!" He exclaims.

* * *

We watch Seo run around the park excitedly playing on the jungle gym (I figured out that word btw) a cheerful grin being shown to the entire world.

"Kind of a shame that we now have a kid without all the fun of making it..." Neo sighs.

"You want to go through several months of being fat, vomit, cravings, and horrible pain as you force something who's head is the size of a grapefruit through something easily like a quarter of that size?" I ask.

Neo winces "yeah, uh, that would probably hurt... a lot..."

Seo made the mistake of asking Cardin Fucking Winchester if her wanted to play and Cardin shoved him down after calling him pathetic little shit.

"June, Tend to Seo..." I grumble as I stand, rotating my wrist creating a popping sound as waves of killing intent rolling off Neo and I. "This won't take long...

Neo gets up as well as follows closely behind as I walk up to Cardin, who is laughing at Seo.

He turns to me as I stop in front of him

"Who are you?" Cardin asks in his cocky jock tone before glancing over to Neo. "Hey, you are pretty cute, how would you like to be my woman-" he notices her hair color and my fist careening into his cheek. "Guh!"

I make him gasp for air as I punch him in the throat and chest before sweeping his legs and snapping my fingers... the sky thunders ominously before a bolt of lightning strikes him, shattering his aura and leaving him in a smoking crater.

I look over to where is three 'henchmen' are to see that they are on the ground madly sobbing as ALL of their limbs are the incorrect way around, like someone purposefully went around and bent them backwards- ah, it was Neo...

She smirks and twists her slightly raised hand as shadows snake across the ground and bend Cardin's arms and legs in the wrong direction.

"I didn't know you were the possessive type~" she hums as we walk to June who is comforting Seo on a bench. "I heard what he said before you shut him up~ he asked me to be his woman!"

"Drop it..." I sigh.

"You didn't like it when he did that, did you?" She smugly asks.

"…"

"It makes me feel good to know you actually feel that way about me~" she shrugs. " and it's nice knowing that this isn't actually a 1-way relationship..."

"…"

"You are such a tsundere." She sighs. "But that just adds onto your charm I guess~"

We both sit down beside June and Seo crawls into Neo's lap, sniffling.

Neo frowns as she looks down at Seo. "Let's go home, okay?"

"O-okay" He quietly stutters.

Neo pats his head as she picks him up. "Come on then." She sighs.

* * *

 **And welcome to the end of another wonderful chapter of 'the remnant gamer!'**

 **Seo is still so friggin adorable btw~**


	52. Chapter 52

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

"UGH School." I grumble.

"I know how you feel..." June sighs beside me as we gaze up at the large building in front of us.

"Well, I am going to get to class... hopefully Qrow doesn't pop in and be like "I changed to second year just to fuck with you guys!"

"He shouldn't do that..." June says in an attempt to rid me of my worries.

"Well... I will see you later then." I say while walking away.

I enter my new classroom and sit down beside Ruby and Tulip, the prior laying her head down on the desk and blankly looking at the door.

She perks up slightly when she sees me and waves me over to her table.

"Hey Ruby, hey Tulip... it has been a while eh?" I say as I sit down on the far left, beside Ruby.

"H-hey S-Sean... how was your summer?" Ruby stutters as Tulip gives her an unamused look.

"Pretty good." I shrug. "Kind of boring if I am going to be completely honest, though the first week or two was fun..."

"Oh yeah!" Tulip says, entering the conversation. "That fight you had with that robot and the grimm thing recently hit trending on Grimmtube..."

"Y-yeah, that was pretty c-cool..." Ruby nods.

"I also made my 'signature weapon' so that was kind of neat..." I add.

"Oh?" Tulip asks. "Is it that black box attached to your waist?"

Ruby's gaze immediately snaps to the box as I pull it out and grab the handle sticking out of the side, pressing the button and causing it to go into its punching dagger mode, then its sword mode, before transforming it back into its box form, clipping it back to my waistline.

That is SO COOL!" Ruby exclaims.

"Yep... it is pretty cool..." I nod.

Ruby flinches when she notices me looking at her.

"I-is something wrong?" She asks.

"I am just wondering who our teacher is going to be this year..." I shrug as I look back to the front of the class.

The door is kicked open. "Sup kiddos! I changed to second year just to fuck with you all!"

I sharply inhale, slightly glaring at the drunkard that walked into the classroom. "of course, he did..."

He looks around the classroom. "Now, let's get fightin'."

I mentally prepare myself for another painful year.

* * *

"Ugh... School" I grumble as I lay my bag on the counter.

It has been about a month since the school year started... not much has changed... it is just the same old boring bullshit... thought today is kind of special... today is the day that I actually popped into this world! Otherwise known as my birthday!

I turn the corner into the living room to see Neo in a Neapolitan themed bikini wrapped up with red ribbons.

"Seeaaaan~" she hums as she winks at me. "Happy birthday~ you are a teenager now!"

She shatters into glass that disappears and a voice speaks up next to my ear. "That means we can start to 'experiment'…"

 **[HAHAHAHAHAHAH]**

Her arms wrap around my chest, pushing her body into my back.

'PANIC! PANIC! PANIC!'

"That reaction is priceless~" she hums. "So cute and adorable."

'Don't think about it'

"Am I exciting you~" she whispers into my ear.

'AAGH! HORMONES! SON OF A BITCH!'

She licks my neck causing me to stiffen and stumble forwards slightly.

"I can feel you shiver... you want this as much as I do~" she whispers.

'nononononono'

"I can tell because you haven't teleported away yet..." She continues.

'oh yeah... I can do that...'

 ***Pop***

"You brought me with you~" She whispers in a sing-songy tone.

 ***Pop***

"and now we are back" She continues.

"P-Please don't molest me..." I stutter.

"But Sean... it isn't molestation if you like it!" She denies.

 **[SEE! SHE GET'S IT!]**

She casually strokes the side of my face.

"Your face is so red!" She exclaims before madly cackling. "Alright, I am done teasing you... but I will do this!"

She jumps on my back and sinks her teeth in my neck.

"NEO WHY!?" I shout as I fall to the floor, my legs currently too weak to support all this extra weight.

 ***Thump***

My face impacts the floor and the world goes black.

* * *

'ooooow... where the fuck am I- where the fuck is my shirt?!'

'WHY AM I ONLY WEARING UNDERWEAR?!'

Neo shifts beside me and makes a cute sound as she sleeps. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

 **[You are still a virgin... you just got knocked out when your face hit the floor...]**

'THANK GOD! B-but what happened to my clothes?!'

 **[She took off your shirt to feel your body heat... and so she could observe your body some... because... you know... she has an almost creepy obsession with you... you are lucky she didn't play with your meat stick while you were out, she was really considering it!]**

'Please stop...'

 **[Nah]**

I stiffen as Neo squeezes me tighter and mumbles something about not moving.

'if I move she will wake up and molest me again...'

 **[Probably~]**

'…'

'this is my life now...'

 **[Are you finally accepting that eventually she will do some things with you?]**

'I can't really do much about that...'

 **[Nope... but also, you are only wearing underwear and she is only wearing a bikini.]**

'SHE WHAT?!'

 **[oops... probably shouldn't have told you that...]**

'PANIC! PANIC! PANIC!'

 **[CHILL THE FUCK OUT MY DUDE!]**

'…'

 **[that shiver was totally inconspicuous...]**

Neo shifts slightly beside me.

'I am dead inside...'

 **[SUUUURE]**

'I am going to TRY to go back to sleep I guess... this isn't any different from when she normally harasses me...'

 **[It kind of is... considering the only thing keeping your parts from touching is a thin piece of fabric with less surface area than a soft ball, but sure...]**

'I TRIED NOT THINKING ABOUT IT! DAMNIT NEPTUNE! DAMN MY HORMONES AND DAMN NEO FOR GETTING ME IN THIS SITUATION TO BEGIN WITH!'

 **[HAH!]**

* * *

I lay there in silent pain and mental torture for 3 hours, tensing at every single one of Neo's movements.

'At least you are here Neptune, so I don't go fucking insane during the silence and inability to move...'

 **[Speaking to voices in your head... heh totally not insane~]**

A hand taps my chest. "Hey... are you awake?" Neo whispers to me as she shifts slightly.

I slowly crack my eyes open. "Y-Yes?"

She tilts her head and gazes into my eyes before whispering. "I want you... inside me..."

"N-no?" I stutter and break eye contact. "You promised three years... not o-one..."

"Ugh! FINE! You are no fun... but I can tell that you were more hesitant to deny that time... are your hormones finally acting up~" she asks.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes!" She exclaims as she gets up and walks into the bathroom.

The moment she entered the bathroom I had equipped my clothes and turned on the tv.

A few minutes later she comes out in her normal clothes, being a black t-shirt with a skull, and blue jeans, then she sits down beside me.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asks as she looks over to me. "You have your 'I am going to do shit today' clothes on..."

"considering that I have collected basically all of the powerful artifacts I have set out to collect... well... seven... considering some fucking idiot thought it would be wise to split the primal pillar in half... now, all that I need is the staff of storms, " I explain. "and it seems to be on the island south of Vale..."

"An island?" Neo questions with a small head tilt. "Sounds... Romantic... TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"Why would I take you with me-" I begin.

"I promised not to rape you... I never said anything about viciously molesting you!" She says with a cheerful smile.

"how would that be different than what I normally go through?" I ask.

"I would tear off your clothes and do some 'fun' things to you!" She states with a smirk as I pale a lot, realizing that I could be off WAY worse than what I currently go through.

"Fine" I sigh. "Just hold on tight so I don't drop you in the middle of the ocean."

"An excuse to hold you tight!? How could I possibly refuse!" She happily exclaims with a happy smile plastered on her face before immediately latching onto me.

"Is this seat taken?" She quips as she sits on my lap, facing me while bringing me into a bone crushing hug.

"Like where your head is?" She teases as she brings my head closer to her chest.

"Mpphmr"

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

"Heh? Am I exciting you? I can feel that~"

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

"Do you want to get dropped 30 miles off patch?" I mumble as I turn my head to the side.

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

"…"

"Thought not..." I grumble.

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

* * *

About 10 minutes later we finally land on the island, it has a continuous rain and dark clouds surrounding it.

I hand Neo an umbrella that I create with greater creation.

At the center of the island, a tall mountain rises up into the sky, the dark clouds circle around above the tip, where a large castle sits.

"such a gentleman~" Neo hums as she opens the umbrella.

I open my own umbrella. "Now we go to the castle... and before we get there, I am going to call that it is Vampires or some supernatural shit like that..." I say as I summon a 'wings' rune on our backs allowing us to float slightly off the ground and above the mud. "I haven't seen werewolves yet but I don't think they live as long as vampires..."

"At this point, being a half vampire, I just assume all supernatural things are real or were real at some point..." Neo nods. "Be that Werewolves, Aliens, Vampires, That Silver Eyed Bimbo-"

"Oi!" I say while swatting at her. "Don't talk about Ruby like that!"

"Lil bitch tryin' to steal you away from me..." She grumbles under her breath

I sigh while shaking my head as we begin our trek (Float) to the top of the mountain.

* * *

"Huh..." I hum as we look at the massive castle in front of us. "This is pretty cool..."

"It's kind of... large..." Neo agrees.

"I mean, the things inside won't wait for us, so let's go in!" I exclaim before running across the stone bridge, past the outer walls, and through the double doors of the castle, Neo following shortly behind.

I close the door behind us and look deeper into the castle, torches on pillars leading forward slowly light up with green fire, one set after another, leading deeper into the castle, a red rug seemingly inviting us to go forward.

We leave the 20 by 20-foot entrance and enter a colossal room roughly 60 by 80 feet, the far side of the room elevated by several feet with a staircase going up the center leading up towards two large thrones, one made of bone, and one made of gold.

The bone one is currently unoccupied... but the gold one... the gold one has a fairly tall woman with brown hair that comes down to her shoulder blades, the left side (My left) tucked behind her ear while the other side lays over her shoulder a single strand of unruly hair sticking up above her looking like an antenna, she has porcelain white skin and blood red eyes. She wears a long white gown with black lace trailing down the sleeves and the front of the dress, starting at the waist line.

"See!" I whisper to Neo who is standing beside me. "I friggin called it!"

"What are two children doing on our island-" the vampire in front of us cuts off as her eyes look into mine before gasping and disappearing into a cloud of bats that flutter out of the many exits of the room.

"…"

"Uh-" Neo begins.

"Don't ask..." I cut Neo off. "Because I don't know..."

I look around the room. "Huh... I guess we will just have to go deeper..."

"In a couple years, I'll be telling you that as well~" Neo says with a small smirk and a wink

"Please don't... not right now..." I sigh while facepalming. "You will literally make me die of embarrassment"

We walk towards one of the exits of the rooms only to swivel around and gaze back behind us as a resounding clang echoes throughout the room.

A black suit of armor is now standing about 10 feet away from us, the woman from earlier standing beside it covering her mouth with both hands, and... crying?

I look over to suit of armor, it is a large set of black full plate armor looking vaguely like the ebony armor from skyrim, with purple glowing eyes hidden within the shadows of the helmet.

An armored hand reaches up to the helmet and pulls it off, showing the face of a man, looking roughly 30 to 40, with jet black hair, his hair is fairly messy giving it a couple of spikes here and there, he has light stubble covering his lower face giving the impression that he hasn't shaved in a while, piercing purple eyes, that really stand out against his slightly pale skin.

He looks at me with an unreadable expression, seemingly studying me.

I blink several times as he kneels down and looks me in the eyes.

"Uh- what?" I voice my confusion.

"Son..." He says as he places his hand on my shoulders and pulls me into a hug, the woman joining shortly after leaving Neo completely confused at the side. "We have finally found you..."

'wat?!'

I take a quick glance at their names.

 **Kali Grimmwarden Level ?**

 **Stagrim Chro [The Dragon King] Level ?**

"WHAT?!" Neo shouts.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" I shout.

 **[NANI!?]**

* * *

 **WOOOOOW a lot of you predicted this shiz but hey, it happened!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Fireburner:"I love this series. I'm gonna go back and read the entire thing because boredom binge watching reasons.**  
 **OP sword equals easy life OP wife equals run Sean run"**  
 **.**

 **I am glad you like it!**  
 **Neo isn't THAAAT op... yet**

 **.**

 **Jay: "Two questions, the first is when will we get to beacon and the second is for Sean. Sean if you destroyed a metal gear, does that mean you have a weapon to surpass metal gear?"**

 **.**

 **Chapter 55 starts off with a year time-skip (bringing it up to about a year before canon) and I have a couple things I want to do there, so not long?**

 **He is the weapon to surpass metal gear... or his jaeger...**

 **.**

 **Dear guest talking about porn... please stahp**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:I can't wait until Sean quotes Abridged Kirito within proper context. Personal preference says that it has to be the "my numbers are higher than yours" speech - especially the "there's no need to wonder where your god is" part.**

 **Oh, boy. S***'s gonna go down on the 18th...**

 **Well, happy 2-days-late birthday, bro. Heh.**

 **That really does sound like a sitcom. I'll call it "Castlevania Plus". Or it could be the star of a bad joke. "A psychopath, a writer, and a gamer all walk into a vampire bar..."**

 **.**

 **Neptune is the best narrator...**

 **He's gonna(has) get (gotten) Molested!**

 **Yeah, I did post that chapter 2 days after his birthday, huh...**

 **Bad vamp jokes are bad.**

 **.**

 **Boblets: *Complaining about chapter 15 and how it isn't about Sean***

 **.**

 **Well, my buddy dude bro, if you want to me to fucking have a boring character be on Sean's team be my guest**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: "Hey so dose shadow aura v1 v2 and v3 stack because if it can Sean is probably going to become unstoppable force if destruction and badassnes."**

 **.**

 **No, they don't stack...**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Nothing like making a op dragon sword to get the blood pumping lol"**

 **.**

 **Yep! Damn op dragon swords...**

 **.**

 **This Boi: "Cardin Cardin Cardin, you were always an a*** aren't ya? You could of let Seo go... But now you dun F*** UP *eyes start to glow**brings out heavy bolter* Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru ya F*** LITTLE B*** *commence the firing* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH**  
 **No one shall hurt Seo, NO ONE**  
 **Also Neptune pls stop**  
 **also also keep feeding me this, i have an addiction to this now"**

 **.**

 **THEN PERISH**

 **Neptune cant stop wont stop...**

 **Here you go.**

 **.**

 **goteam: "Are you going to focus on Ruby more i see less of her lately. You should do a omake with Sean and Ruby daughter"**

 **.**

 **Ruby is going to get her time around chapter 56 (which is still incomplete) so yeah, that's a thing...**

 **.**

 **Now onto the omake~**

* * *

 **Omake: Teenager Parenting Problems III (Noncanon)**

I yawn... as I lay down on a mattress I had summoned on the floor, little Seo wouldn't accept me sleeping on the couch with Neo on top of me because he is afraid of the dark- even though he has nightvision! bullshit, I know...

I am staring at the ceiling with Neo attempting to spoon me on the left, and Seo just casually lying next to me on the right.

Neo gets annoyed of my denial and straddles me. "How about this?" She asks with a smirk

Seo tilts his head. "Daddy said if he and mommy ever started wrestling I should leave the room..."

Neo stiffens slightly, as she had forgotten Seo was in the room and a blush slowly creeps onto her face.

Neo flops down back beside me and attempts to hide from the gaze of Seo.

"You should be ashamed~" I whisper to her. "Attempting to make Seo while he is still in the room, for SHAME!"

"A-are you teasing me?" She asks. "huh... the tables have turned I guess... but I will turn them again~"

She quickly leans forward and plants a quick kiss on my lips causing me to stiffen and turn my head away from her.

"Keh!" She chuckles. "That showed YOU!"

A larger rift opens in the middle of the living room causing Neo and I to once more leap to our feet and get into combat stances

A man walks out of the portal with a small child on his shoulders, she is laughing happily as she flicks a tuft of unruly hair that won't stay down.

The man is about 5 feet tall and has brown hair, blood red eyes, and is casually wearing a 'best dad ever' t-shirt.

I glance up to the girl on his shoulders to see a girl, roughly 5, with black hair with red tips, she has heterochromia, the right eye silver, and the left eye blood red, both with slit pupils, she has fairly pale skin and is wearing a red dress.

 **Sean Chro Level ?**

 **Sapphire Level 8**

I look down at older me again and blink.

"Ah, Seo, there you are..." He sighs as he kneels down, Seo running over to him and diving into his arms.

He blinks as he looks up to Neo and I. "and... a mini me and a mini Neo... nice..."

He quickly shuffles over to me and places his hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes, he looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"I am going to give you words of wisdom that you should live by, mini me..." He begins. "for the love of GOD if you are going to have children with two women... please stick to at least one per woman... not two... I am in my own kind of special hell... and now more are on the way..."

"Uh- how old are you?" I ask, paling at the thought of having 4, soon to be 6 children.

"21..." He states in a blank 'I am dead inside' tone.

I point to Sapphire and Seo. "And how old are-

"Five..."

'21 minus 5 is 16- pregnancy lasts about a year though so- oh god... I am going to SUFFER when I become 15...'

"I can see the recognition on your face, so you figured it out... See you later, mini me..." He sighs as he stands up, holds Seo's hand and walks to the mouth of the portal before turning back to look at me and point at me. "For the love of god... use protection for your first few times!"

Then he walks through the portal and it closes behind him.

"what the fuck just happened?" I ask.

"I don't know..." Neo sighs. "But I did figure out one thing... you are a total HUNK when you get older!"

"Of course, you think that..." I sigh as I walk back to the mattress I conjured and flop onto it. "Best not let this thing go to waste... it is already EONS more comfortable than the couch..."

Neo lays beside me, smirking while she does, before wrapping her arms around my torso and her legs around my left leg.

"Sometimes you are worse than a parasite..." I sigh.

"But I am YOUR parasite~" she sighs dreamily.

'…'

 **[DAMN RIGHT!]**

'?'

 **[I heard the 'I guess you are...' Thought]**

'tch... shut up Neptune...'

 **[TSUN TSUN TSUNDERE~]**

* * *

 **Awww and the trilogy comes to an end... and i am now pretty much out of ideas for omakes...**

 **Oh well~**


	53. Chapter 53

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

"Son..." The man in front of me says as he places his hand on my shoulders and pulls me into a hug, the vampire joining shortly after leaving Neo completely confused at the side. "We have finally found you..."

"WHAT?!" Neo shouts.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" I shout.

 **[NANI!?]**

I am left slightly gaping. "S-son?" I stutter.

"Yes, you are our child..." The man in front of me, 'Stagrim Chro' nods. "We searched for ages... and we had finally given up hope..."

"W-what..." I stutter.

"It's okay Sean" the woman who I am guessing is my mother sobs as she pats my back. "you are back! And you have grown so much!"

After maybe about a minute of that one lady crying and awkwardly being hugged, my 'mother' shoves my 'father' out of the way as she picks me up and holds me. "M-my god! You are so cute!"

"Oof" my father grumbles as he hits the floor.

I glance over to Neo to see her poorly hiding her cackling, covering her mouth with both of her hands, her cheeks bright red and her shoulders quaking with every breath.

I glare at her.

"Pfft" she lets out a small squeak before clamping her mouth shut again.

That sound makes both of my parents snap their gaze to Neo.

"Oh? Who is this?" Stagrim asks as he looks at her. "Another half vampire?"

Neo flinches at being addressed. "H-hi s-sir, I am Neopolitan... or Neo for short..."

"She is kind really cute..." My mother notes. "Her hair is pretty..."

My father looks over to me and gives me a thumbs up.

"A t-thumbs up?" I ask. "What does that mean?"

"I-Is she your girlfriend?!" My mother asks with tiny sparkles in her bright red eyes.

"What n-"

"Yes..." Neo cuts me off as

My 'mother' puts me down and backs up, small puffs of steam coming out of her ears as I instantly move away and stand beside Neo.

"G-Grandchildren..." She stutters. "You need to have them!"

"Wat-"

"Already planned on it..." Neo nods.

"WHAT?!" I shout as I look to Neo.

My mother looks between us rapidly blushing madly while covering her mouth. "They will be so cute!"

I glance over to the man awkwardly standing behind her. "Is she always like this?" I ask as I walk away, around the woman currently cuddling Neo while whispering something about 'daughter-in-law', to the side of my 'father'

"You have no idea..." He sighs.

"Ugh... and Neo was horrible on my mental health in her default mode... now she has someone encouraging her..." I sigh.

"I am so sorry..." He mumbles.

"it is fine..." I sigh. "I was getting a bit too used to her normal methods anyway..."

"So, Son, what have you been doing during your life?" Stagrim asks with actual curiosity.

"Well, if you want my life story, I can tell you... but It is kind of a long-ish story- even with the boring bits cut out- so I would like to sit down first before I tell it..." I glance back to see Kali braiding Neo's hair, my mother slightly smiling and Neo grinning like an idiot. "Huh... I would like to tell it once if possible, so maybe we should get their attention- nah what am I saying, this is the first time in a while Neo is occupied with something other than me..."

We both walk into the next room and sit down at a large table.

"Where should I begin?" I ask as I pull a sprite bottle out of my pocket and set it on the table.

"Go back as far as you can remember..." He suggests.

"Well," I begin "the first thing I remember is waking up in a forest about 9 years ago today... and then after immediately saving two girls- one who is still a friend to this day and her sister- I walked around the forest for a while, I killed an alpha beowolf... then I took a nap in the house it was sleeping in..."

"Beowolf?" Stagrim asks. "I haven't heard of this creature before..."

"My god you were around before the Grimm..." I say to myself in a state of shock.

"The Grimm?" He asks.

"Basically, they are strange creatures that solely hunt Humans, Faunus- if you don't know what a Faunus is, it is just a human with an animal part on them- and any other humanoids, no animals, no plants, they don't even eat who they kill, they just kill to kill." I explain before taking a breath and continuing. "The creatures of Grimm are attracted to negative emotions like sadness or anger and come in tons of varieties..."

"Hmmm..." My father hums. "These weren't around the last time I checked on the world..."

"Here, have a visual aid..." I say while holding my hand out to the side and summoning a normal and alpha beowolf. "These aren't grimm, but they are really close... just imagine them but with black fur with while masks and red markings and eyes instead of purple..."

"You can summon things?" He asks. "Neat..."

"I learned this maybe 6 months in... but back to my story... I go to the second floor of the barn-house thing and go to sleep, several hours later I wake up and see some black-haired woman sifting through a bunch of garbage on the bottom floor, she somehow senses me and I leap out the window to escape, kill a couple of beowolves- the smaller one- then she finds me again, realizes I can do magic then drugs and kidnaps me... admittedly in this entire world I have counted like 15 people that can use magic including myself... and I would say that 99% of the population thinks 'magic' is just a fantasy, but this woman was one of the 15..."

He narrows his eyes. "And what is this woman's name?"

"Uh- please don't kill her because she is one of my only friend's half-sister's mother that abandoned her child but said child still wants to meet her" I say with a small frown. "She isn't even a threat to me anymore and I would place her as maybe one of the top 10 strongest humans in the world- actually she was probably going easy on me because she didn't want to kill me... huh..."

I see restrained anger in his eyes.

"Uh- back to the story..." I quickly change the subject. "She basically wanted me to join her bandit tribe and being really weak at the time I had no real choice... I stayed there for like four days before I found a girl all alone in the wild, about to be slaughtered by an alpha beowolf... after killing the beowolf in a single hit and making a badass entrance-"

"Language..."

"I decided to leave the tribe at that moment with the girl because I knew she would have been killed by the leader for her 'the strong live and the weak die' philosophy... that girl is now my self-adopted sister June who is ALSO a half vampire... who looks a lot like me... actually I think I have a picture." I end my thought as I pull out my scroll and flip to a picture of both of us getting a selfie with Casey after her concert was over in July.

I point to her face. "This is June."

"Hm... she does look a lot like you..." Stagrim agrees. "But what is this strange picture box you have?!"

I facepalm "It is a SCROLL!" I exclaim. "Mental note to self: buy my family all the books on current technology, history, and culture if I ever want them to get out of this god forsaken castle."

"Continuing on!" I say as I take a sip from my drink and clear my throat.

* * *

"And then after 10 minutes of teleporting 5 times every 3 seconds... we finally made it to this island..." I finish.

"Huh, your life has been... difficult." My father says after a few seconds. "But you have grown monstrously strong, right?"

"Yeah..." I nod.

"Then how about a spar with your old man?" He asks with a small smile. "If you can land even a single hit on me, I will give you the thing you came here for..."

I open my mouth to question him.

"It was kind of obvious considering the fact that you have been collected my old artifacts beforehand... and the last one was in this castle..." he explains.

"Actually, I have some questions beforehand..." I state as I look down at the table between us.

"And those are?" He asks in a tone, waiting for me to continue.

"The first and main one being 'How old am I and how did I get launched through time?' And the second being 'what the fuck actually happened to your cult because most of the people that I have met from it- the guy with the skull- have been massive assholes..."

"1: Watch your language, 2: you were sent roughly 25000 years into the future due to a horrible accident during one of my enchanting phases... I summoned a demon and a couple holes in reality broke open and sucked you, and the entire tower you were asleep in, into a massive rift..." He solemly says. "As for the last question... shortly after your supposed 'death' I disbanded my group and focused all of my time into finding you... for 15000 years... then I finally gave up..."

"That's... depressing..." I sigh. "but hey, you found me, and that is all that matters!"

"Now, you ready to get beat up, old man?" I ask with a cocky smirk.

My mother shortly followed by Neo walk into the room. "Oh, so this is where you both got off to..." My mother states. "I was just showing my ADORABLE soon-to-be-daughter-in-law around the castle..."

Neo locks eyes with me and smirks.

"Why" I sigh in exasperation.

My dad picks me up and places me on his shoulders. "I'm am going to go see how strong my boy is... you two can watch if you want..."

"He just got back and you are going to fight!?" My mother shouts.

Stagrim just shrugs and we both teleport away.

* * *

We are currently stood inside a room shaped like a large gymnasium with a dirt floor, the slate rocks making up the walls looking slightly overgrown with small ammounts of vines growing inbetween the creases.

We both decided on a fight with no weapons to avoid any real damage done to either of us.

 **Ost: Dragon Ball Super - Believe in Yourself, Unbreakable Determination | Epic Rock Cover**

 **Stagrim Chro [The Dragon King] Level ?**

 **Hp: ?/?**  
 **Ap: ?/?**  
 **Mp: ?/?**

'yep... kind of expected this...'

"Come at me when you are ready..." He smirks as he stands in a relaxed position.

"Okay~" I hum and I get into a fighting stance.

I flashstep towards him and do a roundhouse kick towards his face... which he casually ducks...

'huh...'

"Ah... I see..." My father hums. "You focus on quick and powerful attacks to take away attention from your small amount of aura..."

I land behind him and rapidly activate shadow aura before quickly turning and punching towards the back of his head, only to soar through the air as he moves to the right and flicks me in the chest.

I land crouched upside down on a platform rune I created in the air, ascend to the next level of Shadow Aura, activate Aroura and Mana Muscles then flashstep downwards towards Stagrim, he smirks and moves his head slightly to the left as I soar past and kick up a ton of dust after hitting the floor.

 **Sean Chro Level 56**

 **HP: 5710/5710**  
 **AP: 5210/5710**  
 **MP: 23680/27680**

 **Strength: 36 +294% = 141**  
 **Dexterity: 100+244% +20 = 364**  
 **Vitality: 12 +84% = 22**  
 **Intelligence: 100 +164% = 264**  
 **Wisdom: 150**  
 **Luck: 100**

'oh... my maximum mp increases when I actually

use shadow aura v2... now I can reach shadow aura v3...'

The dust around me bursts outwards as I stand up straight, the onyx scull necklace around my throat glows brightly as the ground begins to shake and rumble, arcs of purple electricity dance around me, carving the floor while kicking up tons of dust that blows outwards seemingly in waves.

Stagrim quirks an eyebrow at my transformation.

My hair is slightly longer and pitch black, I HAVE eyebrows and tiny red slits in a sea of black for my eyes, I look at my arms to see I am slightly more buff. "Huh... it worked..." I mumble to myself quickly activating meditation.

"Ah... I see that your training has given you that form... it takes up a lot of energy to keep up, but the power increase is fairly large when you master it... thought from the looks of it, you have only just tapped into it." My father notes as he nods. "as you are now... that form is useless, you wont even be able to touch me..."

"I am not done yet..." I say as I look up and smirk. "Kaioken... times 18..."

A bright red aura tints the room blood red as I blast forward, imbedding my fist into his stomach, bending the armor guarding there.

 **Sean Chro Level 56**

 **HP: 5710/5710**  
 **AP: 5210/5710**  
 **MP: 1080/28080**

 **Strength: 36 +334% *19 = 2982**  
 **Dexterity: 100+284% *19 +20 = 7318**  
 **Vitality: 12 +84% = 22**  
 **Intelligence: 100 +184% (*19) = 284 (5396)**  
 **Wisdom: 150**  
 **Luck: 100**

My father flies backwards with a slightly miffed expression on his face as I quickly follow, a thin purple outline slowly surrounding him.

I knee him in the face and then warp behind him as he turns, roughly half my speed, as I kick him to the ground and fire two manabolts through the smoke to clear it as I slowly let gravity take me back to the ground as all of my buffs wear off.

 **Super Crit (*4 Damage)**

 **Ost: End**

I land on the floor and immediately collapse to my hands and knees.

 **A debuff has been aquired**

 **Mana Exhaustion: (17:59)**  
 **You cant regenerate Mp during this time.**

'what?'

 **[here...]**

 **Kaioken (Active) (Level Max) Cost: 1500 Mp Every 5 Seconds Per Number Called Out**  
 **"Oh... it's the Kaio-ken attack. It's like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened: power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. But it can only be sustained for a short time, so you have to get the job done quickly."**  
 **Multiplies your Senses, Str, Dex, and Int (For the purposes of magical damage) by 2 (+1 per number called out higher than 1) (Causes 'Mana Exhaustion' at higher numbers)**

'awww... that is kind of lame...'

"That was SO COOL!" Neo practically shouts as she tackles me, rubbing her face against mine.

I hear a crumbling sound as my father slowly picks himself up out of the crater he had found himself in.

"Huh..." He hums. "a really powerful technique but it leaves the wielder unable to regenerate mana for a time...

He rotates his shoulder causing it to pop a couple of times. "That did about a sixth of my aura..."

"a s-sixth?!" I whimper.

 **[based on those statistics... this motherfucker (Literally) has over 600000 aura... because I KNOW you did over 100000 damage with that combo...]**

"What's wrong Sean?" Neo asks.

"That kick I did would have instantly killed a deathstalker... almost twice over... and he stated I only did about a sixth of his aura..." I whisper.

Neo blinks several times. "Holy shit..."

"Language!" My mother chastises as she helps my father out of the crater in the ground.

"You were giving me pointers on how to fuck your child! You don't get to say shit about me swearing!" Neo says with a frown as she points at my mother.

"WHAT!?" I shout.

Stagrim looks over to my mother. "Seriously?"

"I want grandbabies..." She states while shyly looking away.

He facepalms and turns to me. "I am SO sorry..."

I let out a shaky sigh as I slowly get to my feet. "I was going to die when she turned 17 anyway..."

He pales considerably. "Oh fuck... half breeds get... that..."

He shivers as he feels his wife glare at him.

"Uh- well- a deals a deal" he states as he pulls out a large black staff out of a rift that seems to appear out of thin air before tossing it to me.

I somehow manage to catch it with one hand even with Neo clinging to my body.

 **A Quest Has Been Completed**

 **Cult Of The Dragon King:**

 **Ancient allies and enemies of the past rise...**

 **Colect all of the Artifacts of The Dragon King: 8/8 [x]**  
 **Kill any HOSTILE cult members that are still alive: [x]**

 **Figure Out Your Heritage [x]**

 **Rewards: 1,000,000 Exp, The Artifacts of The Dragon King, 'Dragon King Reincarnated' Title**  
 **Bonus Reward: 'Spawn Of The Vampire Lord' Title, 3** **rd** **title slot.**

 **You have leveled up x6**

 **A racial ability has been acquired.**

'hm?'

 **Bat Wings:**  
 **"Basic Flying Rules-**

I barely get thorough the first line before piercing agony slides down my spine.

"AGH! FUUUUUUUCK!" I shout in pain as I collapse back to my hands and knees.

"Sean?!" My father asks in slight panic as he kneels in front of me.

"Sean?" My mother asks as she crouches down beside me. "W-what's going on?!"

"Sean?! WHAT'S WRONG-" Neo begins before a crunch mixed with a sickening squelch cuts her off as two large leathery bat wings force their way out of my skin, ripping a large hole in the back of my shirt.

"ooooh..." She winces, "yeah that happened to me a couple of months ago..."

I lay on the ground and whimper slightly as Neo gently pets my head. "Shhh it will be over soon... it's okay... you aren't in danger; your body is just getting used to things... it will all be over soon."

I let out a long sigh as my new wings stop contorting and spasming.

"See, you are fine..." Neo whispers as she pats my head.

 **Bat Wings:**  
 **"Basic Flying Rules:**  
 **1\. Try to stay in the middle of the air.**  
 **2\. Do not go near the edges of it.**  
 **3\. The edges of the air can be recognized by the appearance of ground, buildings, sea, trees and interstellar space. It is much more difficult to fly there."**  
 **You call upon your heritage to give your body two large bat wings to fly at a quick pace... (Please note that the first time you actually activate this skill it will hurt like a bitch...)**

'…'

'fuck you, gamer system'

 **[Sean a-are you mad at me?]**

'slightly...'

I wince as I pull my wings back into my body.

"yeah... your back will be tender for a couple of days..." Neo nods.

'how the fuck does that even work?!'

 **Dragon King Reincarnated:**  
 **Increases Str and Dex by 100, Grants the ability to use the TRUE abilities of the artifacts of the dragon king.**

 **Spawn Of The Vampire Lord:**  
 **Passively gain an extra 2 skillpoints per level.**  
 **When active, Racial Abilities cost nothing and spells with the shadow element cost another 75% less and deal an extra 50% damage. (75% of the 50%, so roughly 87% in total)**

't-two extra skillpoints per level?!'

I mentally equip both titles and look at my status screen.

 **Name: Sean Chro**  
 **Title: Spawn Of The Vampire Lord, Blood Of The Maiden, Dragon King Reincarnated**  
 **Race: (Dhampir (Half Vampire))**  
 **Level: 62: (46.7%)**

 **HP: 6265/6265**  
 **AP: 6265/6265**  
 **MP: 970/27080**

 **HPR: +62.6 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **APR: +62.6 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **MPR: +7582.4 Every 3.7 Seconds (2166.4 +250%)**

 **Strength: 36 +14% +100 = 141**  
 **Dexterity: 100+14% +120 = 234**  
 **Vitality: 12 +14% = 13**  
 **Intelligence: 100 +14% = 114**  
 **Wisdom: 150**  
 **Luck: 100**  
 **Points: 154**

'hmm... I think I see a problem with my current build...'

 **[And what is that?]**

'I can't do much without magic... and I can't show off magic and pass it off as my semblance... I need speed... speed and strength... so I don't rely on my crutch... Neptune... put all of my points into dex...'

 **Due To Increasing Your Dex to 150, You Have Gained A Skill.**

 **Due To Increasing Your Dex to 200, You Have Gained A Skill.**

 **Due To Increasing Your Dex to 250, You Have Gained A Skill.**

 **Quick Fighting (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Your reactions are much smoother, more fluid and fine-tuned allowing you to react quickly, do gymnastics easily, and use the battlefield to your advantage.**

 **Speed Is Strength (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Force is mass times acceleration.**  
 **You are able to block attacks you normally couldn't due to you speeding up your limbs to deflect or parry**

 **Counter Attack (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **After successfully parrying, blocking, countering, or deflecting an attack you gain a temporary 50% damage boost that lasts until your next attack.**

I slowly get to my feet again, frowning at the large hole in the back of my shirt.

"This was my favorite t-shirt" I sigh. "But right now, I want a rematch..."

I look up to my father and grin. "I bet I can give you a much harder time now... even without magic..."

"Don't get cocky... you couldn't even touch me with your ascended shadow aura..." My father states. "I seriously doubt you could put up more of a challenge..."

I grin at him. "We'll see~"

* * *

 **Slowing down the updates slightly~ down to 1 a week posted on Sundays~ or... sometime once a week... i really don't know yet...**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Fireburner267:"My favorite writer you alway write back also I may already be half way through in another tab so I read fast help and Seo and what is the ship name for RubyxSean just wandering"**  
 **"I think a good one would be a Sean x ruby omake and it might help kick start your brain a bit although that is just a suggestion for you if you run out of ideas also screw punctuation"**

 **.**

 **Chrose**

 **We are going to do a 'stuck on an island' for a while...**

 **.**

 **Cf9:"0_o...well I didn't see that coming"**

 **.**

 **Most people were all 'I bet Kali is Sean's mother!'**

 **.**

 **guyman v2: "So that Sean is a teenager and the hormones are coming will he ... To put it simple and blunt will he ... masterbat... well how will he with nep with in his head and neo ALLWAYS in his house he might completey skip that s***"**  
 **"so hey sort of want the parents to be normal or normal vampire half vampire i don't want the clecha they are evil or something like that i want them to...nevermind if they thought that there son sean went lost or died in thoes years they would probably try to keep him in there house in his room or something and ground him for 10 years or something."**

 **.**

 **NOPE Neptep and Neo will make fun of, or ask to join and he wants to avoid that shit**

 **They aren't really uber evil or anything, they are TRYING to be normal good parents in a time where they haven't had any other physical contact from 'the outside world' for 25000+ Years.**

 **.**

 **6011: "Called it sean's father and mother"**

 **.**

 **Yep.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Ahh, raging teenage hormones. What a time to be alive!**  
 **(I have nothing but pity for this poor boi. God bless his soul.)**

 **Huh. Now there's a plot point I wasn't expecting. Have I not been paying enough attention or reading between the lines?**

 **"Consecutive... short teleports." *pop spam***

 **My, my, how the tables have turned! Could Sean have the potential to troll Neo herself? Let's find out!**

 **Ouch. Trying to raise a child and doing high school at the same time is always a recipe for disaster. I predict he'll snap at, oh... maybe age 17. 18, if he's lucky."**

 **.**

 **Warishell**

 **Most Guests were all 'yeah kali is totally his mother' when I posted the challice omake.**

 **Sean teleporting long distances drives him insane.**

 **NOPE!**

 **Technically he can't 'snap' but he can be pissed off at life in general while saying 'why me' and staring directly into the sun.**

 **.**

 **Nobody: "Dun Dun Dun, another amazing chapter leaving us in great suspense to find out what happens to Sean and Neo in the next chapter. You evil, evil master mind you. Can't wait to see what you write next keep it up, and until then- High ho Sliver away!"**

 **.**

 **Eh~**

 **.**

 **A fan: "Wow the cult was but just a bunch of morons how would a good chunk not know of their dark lords child da faq ps: neo stop trying to find loop holes you can't have the loli/shota whatever Sean is right now btw you are the b*** at least ruby isn't trying to get in his pants sh is too innocent"**

 **.**

 **Cause he was sent 25000ish years into the future... as a 4-year-old...and the Cult disbanded...**

 **SHE WANTS THE DICK! (not Ruby... the lacking of chill half vampire)**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "he still has not revealed to ruby he made the giant mech"**

 **.**

 **That is a future thing...**

 **.**

 **Now onto the omake~**

* * *

 **Omake: Lost I (Noncanon)**

I wake up as sunlight bleeds through my eyelids. "Hmm?" I grumble as I slowly sit up to the sound of the ocean lapping on a beach.

I look around. "…"

"Where the fuck am I?!"

 **[An island with an anti-magic aura... and an anti-summon aura...]**

'you fucking WHAT?!'

A couple of people stir beside me.

"What the shit?!" June exclaims while feeling the sand around her before also sitting up and glancing around.

"Mhmm... Sean?" Neo asks.

"let me sleeep..." Tulip sighs.

"S-Sean... your shirt is w-wet..." Ruby stutters.

I look over to her to see her staring intently at me, a colossal blush on her face and puffs of steam coming out of her ears.

"Are you okay?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

"A-abs..." She stutters before she realizes what she said."I-I MEAN YES!"

She quickly turns her head away from me.

Neo whistles. "Nice abs..."

"Does anyone know where we are?" I sigh, ignoring Neo.

A chorus of 'nope, n-no, nah' and 'take off your fucking shirt' is my answer.

"Welp... this area is an anti-magic zone... so that's fun I guess..." I grumble as I stand.

"Take off your fucking shirt..." Neo says again.

"So, in this kind of situation, we should find a reliable water source, food, and a shelter..." I say ignoring Neo once again. "But because of that ominous storm cloud coming in our direction... we should probably get shelter first..."

Tulip sits up and looks around... before locking eyes with my shirt. "Wow... Ruby and that other girl weren't lying..."

"Can you all... just please stop..." I grumble before turning around and walking towards the forest.

June, Neo, Ruby, and Tulip follow shortly after.

"Don't worry guys, I've been in this situation before..." Tulip says in a mock gruff voice trying to lighten the mood.

"Help me break down this tree so we can build a house..." She continues. "We can use dirt but we gotta watch out for the creepers, we should build a 4 by 4-"

"Hang on! Hang on!" Ruby calls.

"I think I see one now..." She continues as she looks directly at Neo.

Neo looks behind her. "What?"

 **(A/n Cue laugh track)**

"Heh..." June laughs.

I sigh. "If we could use magic I could just conjure up a whole castle for us to stay in... or a boat... or just freaking teleport us out..."

Thunder rumbles in the distance.

"We need to get shelter... now..." I say while looking at the storm approaching us over the horizon.

* * *

 **The real end of the chapter~**


	54. Chapter 54

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

"Are you sure fighting me without magic is a good idea?" My father asks.

"Meh... I need something to do until my magic comes back." I shrug.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again and getting into a fighting stance.

 **Ost: IOSYS - Homicide Moon**

I motion for him to attack me.

He blurs towards me at roughly double the speed of my 'base' form from earlier, cocking a fist back and punches towards my chest. I frown slightly and punch the side of his hand and twist my body into the punch, causing the fist to brush about an inch away from my chest. He narrows his eyes as I move slightly closer to his body and under his arm as I punch forward with my other hand, turning into this strike as well.

He catches my fist with his off hand, causing it to slide back slightly to the point where the back of his hand is touching his armor, the connection causing a small 'tink' to echo out from the point of contact. He grips onto my hand as I pull it backwards and down while also putting all of my strength into an uppercut, the side of my fist barely brushing against the small amount of scruffy hair on his chin as he leans back to avoid the punch. I take this chance to run up his armor, using the massive dent I created earlier as a foothold as I jump off his chest and roll mid-air into a backflip, landing about 10 feet away from him in a crouched position, my left hand touching the ground as I use it to push myself back to a standing position.

He blinks several times as I get into a rip-off goku stance, one foot in front of the other, my body twisted so my side is facing him my left arm bent at a 90-degree angle upwards in front of me, my index and middle finger slightly extended from my fist but still curling back down towards my palm, my other arm bent behind me, my fist clenched in preparation to attack.

"You have basically quadrupled your base speed..." He notes. "You are even faster than what I assume your shadow form aroura would have been... how?!"

I grin "That's just how I do things... I am now roughly four times as fast as my base speed!"

I blur towards him, fully using my new speed, and attempt to sweep his legs by dropping low to the ground, only for him to jump over it. Using my momentum I place both hands on the ground and push off the ground, keeping my rotation as I bring my leg down onto his crossed arms, still being upside-down I punch forward into his breastplate with a dual open palm strike, sending him sliding back on the soft ground roughly 3 feet, then while flipping over and spinning mid-air I pound the side of my fist into his, sending the punch he was going to hit me with to the side as I quickly leap back a few times to gain more distance, only for my father to easily match my speed.

'none of my attacks have been giving me any mana... so I am going to assume they are all being absorbed by his armor...'

I tilt my head to the side, avoiding a punch that wizzes past my ear before smiling slightly as I drive my left elbow into the armor covering his chest.

 **Critical Hit (*3 Damage)**

'ah that one regained around 150...'

A fist impacts my chest, sending me flying backwards and into the air, I right myself midair doing a slight backflip as I land on the ground before immediately rushing forward again as I take a quick glance at how much damage that did.

 **Sean Chro Level 62**

 **HP: 6265/6265**  
 **AP: 4245/6265**  
 **MP: 1120/27080**

'oof... okay...'

I duck under a punch that was going for my face, circling around to my father's side and doing an open palm strike against his side.

"I will admit... you are REALLY skilled for your age, your ability to adapt and fight ASTOUNDS me if I am going to be honest." Stagrim praises before smiling lightly. "But, now I will show you what thousands of years will do to you..."

He disappears and reappears with his fist in my gut, sending me flying into the stone brick wall, I push off to the side to avoid a punch that cracks the wall, while kicking forward towards his face, only for my foot to be grabbed and my whole body to be flung towards the ground, as my wings shoot out of my back to stop my momentum.

I roll backwards out of the way of another punch then immediately take a punch to the gut bringing my aura to dangerous levels, causing me to flip through the air until I retract my wings and fall face first into the ground.

 **Sean Chro Level 62**

 **HP: 6265/6265**  
 **AP: 5/6265**  
 **MP: 1120/27080**

 **Ost: End**

"Ow..." I grumble from face-first in the dirt, my grey aura flickering around me before shattering.

I pick myself up. "Wow... you are super tough, how much of your speed were you using to hit me there?!"

"I would say about 50% of my base speed." He shrugs.

"Wow." I say in astonishment. "I couldn't even see you!"

"But you dodged me twice." He states.

"At that point I just predicted where you would attack and then tried to avoid those places." I shrug.

"Nice" he nods.

"You improved a lot... in like 30 seconds... that is really impressive!" My mother agrees as she walks up, Neo following shortly behind her. "You could EASILY surpass us if you keep that up for the next couple hundred years, but of course, our powers have stagnated a bit, but still great job!"

"Now..." She continues as her gaze hardens and she looks over to my father as she walks past him, grabbing his arm. "We are going to have a little chat over here..."

"Your mother's nice..." Neo states from beside me.

"Yeah..." I awkwardly nod as she starts shouting at my father for being too rough with 'her baby'. "I am apparently over 25000 years old- by that I mean I was born roughly 25000 years ago... just sent into the future, my body and mentality are still around 13 and 15 respectively."

"Why 15?" Neo asks.

"Well, I like to think of myself as more mature than a normal 13-year-old due to... my life... maybe 16?" I answer.

"Also, 25000?" Neo asks before winking. "That means you're legal~"

I look at her with a bored glance. "That was a pretty tame one... not gonna lie."

"Tame? Do you want me to call you a pedoph-" she gets cut off as I flick her forehead.

"Like I said... basically a time traveler..." I shrug. "I am 13 physically and slightly older mentally- due to taking care of June for a couple of years- but I was born thousands of years ago!"

"I am still offended you called me 'Tame'." She frowns. "So, when we get home I am going to sit on your lap and just generally annoy you in a slightly sexual manner!"

By this point my parents had stopped bickering and are now walking back over to us, my father rubbing one of his cheeks as it is bright red- 'oh yeah, she started pinching the shit out of his cheek...'

I yawn and stretch. 'ugh it is like 7 now...'

"As soon as my mana exhaustion wears off, I think Neo and I should head home..." I say as I look up at them.

"S-so soon?" My mother stutters. "B-but we just found you."

"We will keep in touch, plus I am going to come back tomorrow, earlier so we can stay here longer." I explain.

"But vampires are creatures of the night?" She asks while tilting her head. "It should never be 'too late'."

"He participates in this thing called 'Shool' where he has to get up around about an hour after the sun rises on most days." My father explains.

"School... don't forget the C..." I correct.

"And what do they do in this 'School'?" My mother asks.

"Basically, a bunch of children go gather into one place to learn things you need to survive in this current world!" I explain.

"That's... nice?" She replies with a quirked brow.

My right eye twitches slightly. "But the FIRST thing I am going to do when I get my magic back... is conjure up some books on current events, technology, grimm and stuff like that so you don't look completely out of place if you ever decide to visit me where I live..."

"Grimm?" She asks.

I take a deep breath and breath out.

* * *

"I'm back!" I call into the dark apartment.

"Welcome back!" June calls from the living room.

Neo pats my head.

"You can get off now..." I sigh as I kneel down and let her get off my back.

"Awww... but I don't want to..." She frowns.

"Is Neo on you?" June asks from the living room.

I walk into the living room with Neo still clutching onto my back. "No, what would give you that idea?" I ask in a TOTALLY non-sarcastic way... TOTALLY!

"You won't believe the bullshit I had to go through today..." I sigh as I point to Neo's face. "It all started with this little satanic piece of shit molesting the shit out of me and deciding 'hey let's go on an adventure with Sean and if he says no, I will fucking **rape** him'… THEN WE WENT TO THE PLACE AND GOD FORBID SOMETHING FUCKING RIDICULOUS HAPPENED!"

June blinks at me. "What did you do?"

"Oh, noooo it isn't what **I** did..." I gesture to Neo with my thumb while she has the audacity to feel proud of herself and a grin a huge smile. "This little hell raiser on the other hand did something that is going to haunt me for years to come probably... until I die..."

"What. Did. She. Do!" June exclaims. "I am trying to figure it out here!"

"She convinced my mother that she is my girlfriend and now she expects heterochromatic 'grandbabies' by the time I am 20..." I grumble.

"So just the norma-" June just freezes as her brain contemplates the words that came out of my mouth, her mouth opening and closing slowly and her brain processes this knowledge.

Neo climbs down and reaches through the holes on the back of my shirt, tracing my lean form with her fingers.

June places her face in her hands and rubs her face. "What..."

"Found my parents..." I sigh as I walk away from Neo and sit down beside June. "Basically... my mother is a vampire LORD and my father is a powerful necromancer that wiped out all of the dragons thousands of years ago..."

"W-WHAT!" June shouts. "WHAT THE SHIT!"

"I guess I am also technically a prince as well..." I continue.

"WHAAAT!" She shouts louder.

"Plus... I can now keep up with a mimic in my BASE form... no shadow aura... no aroura... not even aura... base form..." I say as I look down at my hands.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!" June shouts as she clutches her temples. "H-HOW!?"

"I adapted my fighting style in a spar with my father... he is easily like 8 times as fast as me... in HIS base form... to even keep up- which I probably wouldn't even if I buffed to max- I would have to Shadow aura 3, Aroura, multiple magic circle buffs, mana muscles, and probably a few other things... and I don't even think I could beat him speed wise." I explain. "Him being strong enough to wipe out all the dragons according to that book I read... wasn't a joke..."

June is having a hard time processing this information.

"And guess what! You get to meet both my father AND mother tomorrow!" I say with a cheerful grin.

"WHAT!" She shouts.

I grin mischievously "you don't really have a choice right now... and technically they are your parents now... maybe?"

Neo sits down on my lap as I ignore her. "They actually aren't like what you would expect, they are pretty cheerful and nice- probably because I was their child- but also to Neo because she was with me."

"They are also really technologically inept... they live secluded on an island so they don't have any- or know about- technology." I continue. "So that might drive you crazy-"

Neo shifts in my lap.

I sigh as I lean back slightly. "It has really been 'one of those days'."

Neo shifts again slightly more and glance back towards me and smirks... before shifting once more.

"Can you stop that?" I ask. "It is getting kind of annoying..."

She frowns lightly and moves to my side as I fold my hands in my lap.

"Hiding something?" She asks smugly.

"No- oh wait! One thing!" I say as I raise my closed fist to her and make a cranking motion with my other hand, slowly revealing a middle finger.

"Heh" she chuckles as she shrugs. "I guess you are still mad at me?"

"A little..." I shrug. "You don't just walk up to somebody's mother and convince them to let you fuck their child... AND EVEN GIVE YOU FUCKING TIPS ON HOW TO DO IT!"

Neo just starts laughing and after about 10 seconds she wipes a tear from her eye before getting serious again. "Yeah, I have no idea how I managed to do that..."

"Because you are some sort of insane psychopath and the only thing stopping you from raping me is a bet that you lost..." I grumble.

June is still in a broken state.

"I'm... going to have to sleep on this because this is way too much information for me to process..." June states as she suddenly gets up. "I'm going to bed... wake me up when you are going to take us to meet your... parents..."

She walks out of the room towards her bedroom.

I stretch and yawn slightly before flopping over in the opposite direction of Neo. "Tired now..." I sigh as I close my eyes.

Neo yawns adorably as she flops down beside me, instantly wrapping her arms around my torso.

 **[Annoying but welcomed eh?]**

'what?'

 **[that is just what you were thinking right?]**

'nope...'

 **[don't lie to me Sean~]**

'I'm not'

* * *

"This place... is kind of gloomy..." June states as she looks up at the large castle in front of us, all of us holding umbrellas to ward off the rain.

"Meh... it is pretty cool... they have a MASSIVE kitchen, an enchantment room, like 17 bedrooms..." I list off.

"Wow..." June says.

"Yep!" Neo says with a cheerful tone. "it is like a castle on the outside, but like a mansion on the inside... an old mansion, but still a mansion."

I walk up to the door and walk inside, June and Neo following shortly behind.

"Huh... this is... big..." June says as she looks around the first room.

"That's what she said!" Neo snickers.

"Let's go into the next room." I shrug as I see that nobody is in the room.

I open the door and walk into the throne room.

"Sean!" A voice exclaims at the far end of the room before I am picked up and brought into a hug.

"Oh... hey... mom..." I awkwardly state as I am put back down.

I point to June. "This is my sister, June."

My mother's blood red eyes glance to the person I was pointing at as she slightly tilts her head. "another half vampire?" She asks.

"H-Hi" June stutters as she waves slightly.

Kali picks her up and brings her into a hug. "I always wanted a daughter!"

"Wh- what?" June says with a look of absolute confusion plastered on her face.

I hold back my laughter as my mother puts her down and starts walking deeper into the castle, holding June's hand as she shows her around.

'huh... I have a family now...'

Neo tugs on my arm to make we walk faster while looking back at me with a small smile. "Come on! They are leaving us behind!"

 **[and also, a girlfriend!]**

'PISS OFF NEPTUNE'

 **[HAH!]**

* * *

 **You know, I am kind of surprised nobody said anything about that 'black haired bitch' comment that June made at the end of chapter 51... also i think i might trash the SeanXRuby thing... cause tbh... i really haven't fleshed out their relationship yet... tell me your thoughts on weather i should or shouldn't make this a single pairing NeoXSean fanfiction.**

 **and HURRAH! 1000 favorites!**

 **Also, Also, many of you might be wondering 'why have you changed from an update every 4 days to an update every 7 days' well, it is because I am writing a SECOND story~ you can check it out if you want, but now I am posting this every Sunday, and that every Wednesday.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "** **I love this sooooo much, keep going man this Is great."**

 **.**

 **Thanks! Don't worry, I will**

 **.**

 **Fire: "Also good omake"**

 **.**

 **Thanks!**

 **.**

 **Guest002: ":Neon meats Sean's mom Neo stares mom says cute and ask if they are dating neo says yes mom gives pointers to get him in bed father says sorry**  
 **What Sean should do teleport away (Run Sean run)**  
 **Forest reference complete**  
 **What Sean dose do ugh she was bad enough nows there is more help"**

 **.**

 **I... don't even know what the fuck this is...**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Someones in for a surprise"**

 **.**

 **Yep! Mainly June tho.**

 **.**

 **Mr.C: "Ruby Sean ship name BloodRose"**

 **.**

 **No... Neo and Sean have their first names combined, thus 'Seo' Now Ruby and Sean have their LAST names combined... thus 'Chrose'**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: "hey i have a question have you already decided what will happen on future chapters or do you make thing on the Fly Also I wonder if he will fuse all the artifacts in to one SUPER ARTIFACTS and it would be op as s*****

 **.**

 **I have certain things planned out, but I do pretty much make things on the fly due to my 'second story' thing...**

 **As for the 'will he make op artifacts even more op' thing, technically, he can only fuse two items together... but it is possible.**

* * *

 **Omake: Lost II (Non Canon)**

After searching for a good 20 minutes we found a cave, and it was good that we did so because it started raining as soon as we walked into it.

"Woah! June! Your eyes are glowing!" Ruby exclaims.

"That's because I am a half vampire..." June states.

"Is that why when you talk you now have a canine tooth visible at all times?" Tulip asks.

"Yep... pretty much..." June nods.

"I didn't know you were a half vampire..." Ruby says with a small tilt of the head. "I thought you and Sean adopted each other..."

"Well, yeah..." June starts. "We are just both half vampires... that look strangely similar..."

I shake my head, reach in my pocket and pull out a dust powered lantern and a small table when everyone's back is turned.

"I guess we will live here for a while..." I sigh, sitting down in one of those outdoor folding chairs.

"Sean... where did these chairs come from?" Ruby asks.

"Hammer space..." I blandly state while turning on the lantern, lighting up the cave.

"I thought you said magic doesn't work-" Tulip begins.

"Items do, also my hammer space..." I shrug. "Nothing else seems to be working though..."

I summon 5 small mattresses. "Now I am going to finish my nap from earlier..."

I faceplant on the center mattress.

* * *

I wake up an undetermined amount of time later, a pair of arms wrapped around my torso, but, that is what I have become used to... what REALLY surprised me was the second pair of arms wrapped around my torso.

'wait what?!'

I open my eyes and glance to my left... 'Neo...' then I glance to my right. 'R-R-RUBY!?'

'if I am going to be honest... I would have expected some OTHER fucking vampire over Ruby... or some sort of succubus... OH WAIT!' I lightly glare at Neo sleeping to my left. 'like legit... am I some sort of body pillow or something?!'

I look over to the entrance of the cave to see June and Tulip sitting across from each other and quietly talking, the rain still pouring outside.

'…'

 **[Are you going to have a threesome?!]**

'STOP!'

 **[I might just make it a foursome~]**

'HALT!'

 **[Does that idea sound okay?]**

'DON'T YOU FECKIN DARE!'

 **[I mean... technically this is an Anti-magic zone... so, I can't actually summon myself...]**

'oh, thank god...'

Neo shifts slightly, nuzzling her face closer to my neck and Ruby hugs me tighter.

'…'

'ugh...' I mentally grumble. 'back to sleep I go then...'

* * *

Ruby shifts beside me. "Mhmm..."

She sits up slowly and glances around. "What am I- oh..."

She locks eyes with me and her face is slowly turning red. "Oh H-hey Sean... w-what are you doing?"

"Wondering why you cuddled me in my sleep." I say while looking at Neo. "I guess I am kind of used to it... so I don't mind..."

"I-Uh- it was cold and uh-" Ruby looks away and hides her face. "Y-you don't care when I do that?"

"Nope..." I shrug while turning my head to look at the ceiling and closing my eyes. "Do what you want..."

"Oh-uh... okay..." She quietly replies as she slowly and robotically lays down again, her entire body stiff.

She lays there for a moment and attempts to touch me but Neo hisses at her.

"…"

I turn to look at her. "Did you just hiss?"

"he is MINE." She says to Ruby while tugging me slightly away from her.

This causes Ruby to latch onto me. "nnnoooooo stop..." she whines.

'…'

"OI!" June calls. "Can you three just cuddle and go back to sleep... it was a lot quieter when you were just sleeping in your strange love triangle pile..."

Ruby and Neo sit up and blink at her.

"Or you both could date Sean... that is always an option..." June continues.

"Wh- IDONTLIKEHIM!" Ruby denies.

"I'm not going to SHARE my boy toy!" Neo denies.

'war is hell...'

* * *

 **See ya next sunday~ (I was going to skip a whole year to the tournament but then I was like 'fuck that bullshit' so I decided to have a little more content in this year... though that does mean some things will have to change... some... not all... the basic plot will probably stay the same... but the stats might change.)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

June casually sits beside me on the couch, Neo doing what she normally does and is sitting on my lap.

"Actually... I haven't really thought about it much after we left the castle about a week ago... but your parents are... pretty nice..." June says after a few seconds.

"Yep..." I nod. "Kind of a shame they did that cult thing..."

June blinks. "Wait what-"

I shove a book into her face. "Read this book that has some sort of encoded vampire language..."

June blinks at it and opens to the first page. "This is just gibberish..."

"You seriously can't read it?" I ask.

"nope..." She shakes her head.

I grab another book. "Here, read this book that Red translated with my assistance..."

"Meh, I'll pass..." She shrugs, placing the book on the coffee table.

I hear muffled voices outside my door.

"So, do we just knock or-"

"I believe we are supposed to press this small button... a 'doorbell' as Sean called it..."

I shift Neo to my side and lean out to look down the hallway to the door.

"Then press it..."

"Fine, maybe I will- ***DING***

"…" Neo awkwardly looks to me.

"..." June awkwardly looks to me.

"Maybe they didn't hear it?"

 ***DING-DIN-DING-DI-DING***

I get up and walk to the door before opening it.

"Mom, Dad to what do I owe the pleasure- eh fuck formalities... why are you here?" My mother and father blink at my crude language.

"We merely wanted to see the place where you reside." My mother huffs. "D-Do you n-not love us or something?"

"What? No! I do! I am just really tired right now... Come in!" I quickly backtrack.

"Is Neo keeping you up all night... doing... things?" My mother asks, a grin on her face showing off her fangs. "Has she finally claimed you, Sean?"

"I wish!" Comes the helpful reply of the ice cream girl in the other room.

I sharply inhale.

"Kali, stop pestering the boy..." My father grumbles.

I exhale.

"Come in then... would you like anything to eat?" I ask.

"No thank you..." My father states, my mother shaking her head along with him.

'eh maybe they ate before they came her- wait... They don't have any food at the castle...'

"Wait a sec-" I narrow my eyes at my father. "You are a lich, aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know... the whole 'I put my soul into a ring and become some kind of undead overlord of doom...' In most of the games I play that seems to be the end result of necromancers..." I explain.

"Neo and June walk in to the kitchen, my parents and I speaking in the hallway before the kitchen, Neo sitting down at the table and tilting her head, June propping herself on the counter as she looks up at the ceiling.

"Uh- In a sense..." My father answers after a moment. "I am not the whole 'skeleton with illusionary skin' that you are probably thinking of though... I just don't need to eat, sleep, or drink... but I can do these things if I wish... and although my skin regenerates with aura and I am technically 'alive'… I can't have any more children..."

I frown at that slightly. "Sorry... if I brought up any bad memories..."

"It's fine... I have come to terms with it thousands of years ago..." My father sighs.

My mother walks past us. "There is my adorable daughter! … and soon to be daughter in law!"

She- with COLOSSAL speed- picks both of them up and brings them into a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I-uh... missed you too?" June replies, her voice muffled slightly.

Neo turns her head to the side and gasps for breath. "Mhm" she hums before mumbling under her breath. "oh, Oum now I know how Sean feels..."

My mother lets them go and Neo quickly walks back over to her chair and sits down.

My father walks into the kitchen and looks around. "This place is kind of... small..."

"I prefer the term Cosy..." I say from the arms of my mother who is picking me up with less effort than a fully-grown adult lifting a cotton ball.

"It certainly is that..." My father nods.

"Is this one of those 'fridges' I have read about?" He asks as he stands in front of the watching machine.

"That's a washing machine..."

He points to the thing next to it.

"That's a dryer..."

he points to an item on the other side of the kitchen.

"The oven..."

He points to the fridge.

"Correct..."

He walks over to it and opens the door. "Fascinating! They made a way to cool and freeze their objects without the use of magic!"

"We have a cold box back at the castle- which hasn't been used for a couple thousand years- that works similarly... but somehow even without magic they made it more efficient!" He says before closing the door again.

My mother puts me down and I quickly scamper away, before taking a seat next to Neo.

"So, what brings you down to Patch?" I ask while propping my head up.

"We just wanted to say hello to our new neighbors." My mother smirks.

"N-n-neighbors?" I ask.

"We rented the place just below you!" She exclaims, grinning a smile that shows off her pointed canine teeth once more.

"…"

"That's GREAT!" Neo exclaims, matching her smile.

"Yeah, pretty cool." June nods.

"That's awesome!" I agree after I get over my initial shock.

I blink down at the table. "…"

"I... don't have anything to talk about right now... huh... that's a first."

"You could talk about your shool- school friends and what you are generally planning to do with your life." My mother provides in a slight passive aggressive manner.

"I guess... but there isn't much to say..." I shrug. "I only have two close friends in my grade and I am mainly a loner, and in the future... I guess total extermination of Grimm, or at least to the point that they don't control like 90% of the entire planet... maybe a nice 40% or 30%

"No plans for children?" My mother asks.

"I mean, I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it... and I would like them to not live in a world where colossal grimm can walk out of the sea and kill the shit out of them..." I answer.

"He is putting emphasis on the word 'cum'." Neo provides with a stage whisper.

"Wh-"

"oh, I see." My mother nods cutting me off as she turns to look at Neo. "Can I expect grandbabies by the time you are 20?"

"Probably~" Neo hums. "I lost a bet with him about a year ago where I wouldn't ***Cough*** Fuck ***Cough*** him for 3 years... so when he turns 15..." She stops her sentence short and grins at me.

"I am dead inside" I whisper.

"He actually seems to like the idea if I am going to be honest~" she continues. "Watch this!"

She snaps her fingers getting me out of my 'life is pain' trance.

"Hm? What?" I ask while turning to look at her... only for her to kiss me on the lips.

I stumble out of my chair and curl into a ball as a fridge-sized cardboard box covers me.

"OH! HOLY SHIT SHE DID IT!" June exclaims.

"Heh~" she chuckles. "but the only problem is that he is just so shy!"

"THAT WAS SO ADORABLE!" My mother squeals.

"G-go in there!" My mother states as she points to the box. "I need a picture of you cuddling!"

I look through the hole to see June take out her scroll and walk over to my mother.

She squeals again. "THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!"

Neo lifts up the edge of the box and crawls in. "Hi"

"…"

"Are you pouting?" She asks.

"No..."

"It looks like you are pouting..." She continues.

"Why would I be pouting..." I reply, totally NOT pouting at the fact Neo embarrassed me.

She tilts her head and smiles slightly. "You are walking that thin line between 'cute' and 'hot' and I just don't understand it..."

She wraps her arms around my torso before leaning backwards making both of us lay down.

"So cuddly~" she sighs in happiness.

I close my eyes and relax. 'warm...'

* * *

I wake up a few hours later realizing that I am NOT in my box fort and I am actually on my couch with Neo beside me, both of us covered in a blanket.

I realize that my arms are wrapped around Neo as well, causing me to visibly flinch.

'o-oh uh-'

 **[Accept it]**

'I-'

 **[Accept it]**

'what-'

 **[Accept the cuddles! You know you want to!]**

I sharply inhale then exhale before trying to relax again.

 **[Go back to sleep, Sean...]**

'b-'

 **[Relax... it is fine... everything is a-okay.]**

I feel my eyes slowly close as sleep takes me again.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I awake is a pressure on my chest and a strange feeling on my lips.

I wipe the sleep out of my eyes, slowly opening them only to stare blankly into Pink and Brown eyes.

'what's going on- LIPS!'

 **[You are getting kissed agaaain~]**

 ***MMPH!***

"1 minute and 58 seconds..." Neo notes as she moves away from my face, a small bit of saliva trailing between our mouths before she wipes it away.

"W-W-W-"

"that's how long it took for you to wake up~" She smirks rolling back over towards the back of the couch, off my chest. "I'm feeling a bit lazy today, so let's just cuddle for a bit longer."

"WH-!"

She wraps her arms around my torso again and nuzzles her face near my neck.

'AAAAAAAAAAAA-'

 **[SHUSH! HER KISSES WON'T KILL YOU!]**

I slowly stand up causing Neo to wrap her legs around me and let out a cute "Noooo stop..."

I sigh and roll my eyes, walking into the kitchen with Neo hanging off me like a parasite.

I blink at her as I get a pan from one of the cabinets. "I have no idea how you are still hanging onto me..."

 **Due to strenuous activity, your Strength has gone up by 1**

I turn on the stove and place the pan on the now glowing eye.

"Sean~ I knew you wanted me sexually~" she whispers into my ear.

"What?" I ask, turning to look at her only to flinch as our noses touch.

"Your touching my butt~" She whispers in a sultry tone.

I was unconsciously holding her up so she wouldn't fall.

"AH-" I quickly remove my hand causing her to let out a girlish shriek and fall onto the floor where she crosses her arms and pouts.

"Dick" she grumbles before slowly standing up, a pout still on her face. "So, what are you cooking?"

"Food..." I shrug with a bland tone.

I glance over to her and she gives me a 'are you fucking kidding me' look with half lidded eyes.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon and maybe some cinnamon toast." I shrug, actually answering her question.

She tilts her head to the side, cupping her chin in thought. "Hmmm... I approve!"

"Ok" I nod as I wash my hands, smirking as I flick water on her face.

She smiles slightly as she wipes her face. "You're kind of a bitch~" she hums. **"Butyourmybitch"**

June walks in and sits down at the table, her eyes half closed and her hair really messy.

Neo decides to annoy her for a while. "How's it going sleepy head?"

"Mnn"

"Yeah, mornings are sort of not my thing either... but I always enjoy the day when I wake up next to my precious Sean!" Neo continues.

"That was so sappy it hurt..." June sighs, wiping her eyes.

She turns to me. "So, what's the grand plan for today?"

"Hmmm..." I hum in thought as I pour a bit of milk into a bowl of flour, baking powder, salt and sugar. "I'll probably hang around with Ruby and Tulip if they are up for it, I hear Ruby is beginning to make her weapon."

"Cool... and considering how much she is a 'weapon nut' she will most likely build something that can kill us all..." June nods as she stretches slightly.

"Ooooor" Neo interjects. "You could spend time with me~"

"Nah... I do that enough already." I shrug.

Neo frowns and starts to fake sniffle. "W-what do t-they have that I-I don't!"

"The ability to go 10 minutes without sexually harassing me..." I deadpan as I look over to her with half lidded eyes.

Neo sharply inhales with both of her hands placed together near her mouth then points to me with both still connected. "touché"

"Yep..." I state as I go back to what I was doing.

"I still think you should spend time with me... " she mumbles.

I glance back over to her. "If you start showing yandere tendencies I swear to god..."

"Pfft don't worry, that will only happen after you marry me and you decide to cheat on me~" She shrug.

I nod. "Okay okay pretty reasonabl- WAIT what the fuck do you mean 'Decide to cheat on you'?!"

"If I am going to marry someone, I won't EVER cheat on them... what's the fucking point of getting married if you are just going to be some sort of playboy scumbag whose whole purpose in life is to pick the cherries of inexperienced girls and forever marking them?!" I exclaim. "Not to mention, if I EVER see someone like that- and if he isn't that important- I will PERSONALLY use my vampiric eye powers to tell him to go off and kill himsel- actually that's a bit... brutal... ***Cough*** I will use my vampire powers to tell him to go do something super embarrassing/illegal so he knows not to drop the soap in jail..."

June blinks at me. "Huh... I never knew that you felt so strongly about something that you would go on a rant about it..."

"And like that..." Neo notes. "Sean has just become an even better future husband... Now I have to add 'loyal' to the list of things that make me want you to cum inside me~"

I wince. "Please don't EVER say that again..."

"does it make you feel... uncomfortable~?" she hums in a sing-songy tone

"Yes" June nods

"YES!" I exclaim.

"Heh" Neo smirks

After finishing a lovely breakfast, I stand up, stretch and start to the door. "I'll see you both later today, I need to make sure Ruby doesn't explode the forge attempting to create a sword of fire dust or something!"

"She wouldn't do that..." June sighs as she shakes her head.

"…"

"Would she?" June asks at my pointed silence.

"She would..." I sigh.

"Well..." June pauses and looks up to me with a cheerful smile "Have fun!"

"Sean! Take me with you!" Neo exclaims while grabbing my feet.

"You aren't a signal student..." I say with a frown.

"But I can be!" She exclaims.

"Don't..." I say while pulling her up off the floor. "You hug, kiss, and molest me enough... I need a bit of 'me' time."

"You masturbate?" She asks.

"NO!" I shout, a flustered frown on my face. "I meant hanging out with my friends!"

"Ah... okay... but if you don't fap, you must have a lot of built up sexual urges that I would be happy to help get rid of~" She smirks.

I then flush a beat-red color and slowly back away from her.

"Stop harassing Sean, Neo" June sighs as she turns to me. "Have fun with Tulip and Ruby."

"Thanks, June." I call as I walk outside.

* * *

 **Wow, Neo scored not one, but TWO kisses in this chapter... NOICE... also, I am wondering if I should re-write this entire story, I'm not really pleased with the first chapters, so with my current skill I could probably make it better now that I have a plot, exp progression, and a general idea for the ships. I know what you are saying, "But flame, you are 200000 words in, don't you think it's a bit late to do a re-write?" and, it is, if i did this i would be starting a new story, Same character, mostly the same gamer system, but i would be doing things differently, like how i would introduce Neptune in chapter 1 instead of chapter 26 or so, like i did in this story. If I do this, it would allow for a better story and i will probably scale back his level of strength A LOT so he doesn't go 'zip zap, yer dead' anymore.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cf96: "Great work and I'd say leave ruby in"**

 **.**

 **I will... if I don't decide to re-write...**

 **.**

 **A fan: "Ok I know it's not canon but yes Sep tep could still be s thing yay by the way o author mine how many more chapters till cannon might I ask? ( a cookie to you if you get the reference I hid in the message)"**

 **.**

 **Eh, if it is a thing, it would be more like friends with benefits then an actual relationship, as for 'how many', if I decide to not re-write, about maybe 30 ish possibly... and I didn't get the reference...**

 **.**

 **Toxic: "i dont really mind if you go sean/neo only pairing but i think harem-ish paring would be better if only because itd be funny to see sean having to deal with more girls".**

 **.**

 **If I continue with this timeline, there will be omakes for that.**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: "Hey so do you still yous the random hit generator where you can get the 2 times Damage 3 times and 4 times also have you seen the DC - remastered edition fanfiction it created by sir lusifer Morningstar yes the the user name of the creator of the fanfiction and the f"**

 **.**

 **For question 1: Yes, I do.**

 **For question 2: Yes, I have.**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Nooo keep the SeanxRuby ship going"**

 **.**

 **I guess I will.**

 **.**

 **GoTeam: "Where is all the RubyxSean moments in canon."**

 **.**

 **A couple omakes and her general awkwardness.**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "I feel like we should make a quote from metal gear solid.**

 **Metal gear solid**  
 **"Why are we still here? Just to suffer? Every night, I can feel my leg… and my arm… even my fingers. The body I've lost… the comrades I've lost… won't stop hurting… It's like they're all still there. You feel it, too, don't you?"**

 **Metal gear Sean**  
 **"Why are we still here? Just to suffer? Every night, I can feel my sanity… and my innocence… even my virginity. The freedom I've lost… the sanity I've lost… won't stop hurting… It's like they're all still there. You feel it, too, don't you?""**

 **.**

 **Can confirm, 100% what Sean does.**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "Just stick with neoxseanxruby it's a great idea to have the three of them paired together a vampire Prince and silver eyes warrior and a half vampire sound great and think about it give more maturel to Witte with like Sean introduction Ruby to his parents. Plus I like chrose pairing of Ruby and Sean it'll make Ruby pick up her game."**

 **.**

 **Okeydoke**

 **.**

 **Now onto the omake!**

* * *

 **Omake: Innocence Lost (Noncanon)**

Neo kicks down the door carrying Sean under her arm. "Mr. future father-in-law!" She shouts. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Stagrim instantly sits up from laying down. "Hm?"

"Sean drank a love potion and he has... changed..." Neo says after a few seconds.

"how so?" He asks, now really serious.

"He is now really..."

"Woooow that armor looks so cool!" I helpfully supply while looking over to an armor stand sitting near the wall.

"Innocent..." Neo finishes.

Stagrim relaxes and lays back down. "Ah, an innocence potion... that will wear off in a couple of hours..."

"It will wear off in a couple of hours you say..." She looks down at me and smirks. "Come on Sean, let's go get some ice-cream~"

"Yaaaay!" I exclaim. "Ice cream!"

* * *

"Miss Neo... why are you taking off your shirt?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

"We are just going to take a little bath before we go... is that okay?" She asks.

"But I'm not dirty..." I say with a frown.

"Yes, you are, now, let's get those clothes off..." She answers.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and look at the ceiling.

"what happened yesterday?" I mumble as I lift one of my hands to grip my forehead.

"So, Sean, how did you like your Neapolitan~" Neo asks as she lifts her head from my chest and looks me in the eyes.

"What do you- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" she covers my mouth.

She uncovers it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" she covers it again.

She uncovers my mouth again. "YOU FUCKING LIED THERE WAS NO ICE CREAM-"

She covers my mouth again pointing to a cup of water sitting on the coffee table. "No, I didn't lie... there was ice... and there was another type of cream if you catch my drift~"

"ANNNND I have an important announcement..." She continues.

"I'm pregnant."

I faint.

* * *

 **I mean, technically if he doesn't know what it is, it counts as 'willing' … right? … RIGHT?! WHY ARE THERE SIRENS OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Neptep killer of all external voice (Also tv... when those are around...)"**

 **[Gamer Ability, Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice, And Notifications]**

 **{Gauntlet Boi}**

* * *

I yawn as I walk into the forge, flinching as the heat reaches my face.

"Hey, Rubes, hey, Tulip." I say, announcing my presence.

'it's a good thing I enchanted this scarf to keep me cool...'

I glance over the last person in the room. "Hey, Yang- wait what?"

She glares at me. "Sup, midget."

'ugh... what a bitch... I mean really... IT HAS BEEN SEVERAL MONTHS!'

My right eye twitches. "You wanna fuckin' go!?" I shout.

Ruby points towards me. "SWEAR!"

I pause. 'have I... not sworn in her presence at all? I mean... off the top of my head I can't really remember anything, but it is basically in my vocabulary at this point... maybe she is just trying to break that habit.'

"I do..." Yang smirks.

"Well I don't have time for you..." I say as I look away from her and towards Ruby who is cutely focusing on a bit of glowing metal in front of her...

She gets a tic mark and blinks both of her eyes shut, her right eyelid twitching. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I could thrash you effortlessly..." I note, my mouth hidden behind my scarf. "But I am not here to fight you, Yang, I am here for them..."

I walk past and she grabs my scarf. "C-cold?" She stutters in confusion as she feels the lack of heat from the scarf.

She pulls on it slightly revealing some of my neck to her. "W-WHAT!?"

Her eyes turn a blood red and she speaks in a low 'say one thing I don't like and I am going to fucking castrate you' tone. "You... are a playboy?"

"No." I say with a frown of disgust. "I would NEVER do that..."

"It's starting to really look like that, Sean..." She whispers in a rage filled tone.

"I have an explanation." I say while lifting up my hands in a 'please don't hurt me' manner.

"It better be a good one..." She growls.

"Hm?" Ruby asks while walking over to us. "What's going on?"

She looks at my neck and I see her eye visibly twitch. "THAT LITTLE GIRL THINKS SHE CAN MARK **MY** SEAN IN THIS MANNER?!" She shouts.

Yang pauses her eyes briefly flickering back to purple at Ruby's outrage.

Ruby instantly pales as she realizes what she said.

Tulip just lightly smiles at what is currently happening and pulls out a journal, whispering while she writes something down. "Mental note... don't get on Ruby's bad side... by getting attracted to Sean... I would call that easily doable..."

"oh- I am so sorry, uhpleaseforgetisaidanything...kbye" She goes back to hammering the piece of glowing metal with more vigor, breaking eye contact completely while whispering "look how interesting this piece of metal is, don't think about Sean, don't think about- DANG IT!

"Should I be worried about this?" I whisper to Yang.

'and OI TULIP! What the fuck does that mean?!' I internally shout.

"There is only one thing you should worry about right now... and that is me..." Yang growls, grabbing the back of my neck and dragging me to the other side of the classroom.

"Explain, dipshit... before I rip off your arms and beat you with them!" She threatens.

"W-wouldn't that make Ruby sad?" I ask, flinching at the glare she gives me.

"No, she would get over it... she is too good for you..." Yang growls.

I clutch my chest and flinch back. "wow... that actually fucking hurt..."

"Good..." She says, her right eye twitching. "Better start explain..."

"The supernatural is real and he is a half vampire." Tulip says, sitting at the table behind us, sifting through her backpack.

"T-TULIP!" I exclaim. "WHY!?"

"WHAT?!" Yang shouts.

"We both know you were going to tell her." Tulip shrugs before exploding into a puff of mist... only to walk out the side a few second later muttering. "I can never get the exit I want..."

"Proof..."

"Hmm?" I hum as I look back over to Yang.

"Give me proof... right now before I break your arms-"

"And beat me to death with them?" I ask.

She glares at me.

"uh-" I pause and look at the floor. "Huh... I don't know if I have a way to prove it other than..."

 ***Poof***

I turn into a bat and flutter away from her, landing on the doorframe and turning back into a human, letting gravity take me as I do a small front flip, landing on my feet again.

"WH-" Yang pauses and stares at me as something dawns on her. "Those marks are from another vampire... aren't they..."

I sharply inhale. "Yep... can't do much to stop her when I am ASLEEP"

Yang frowns as I blink several times and I quickly look to the window, only to see two heterochromatic eyes and some multi-colored hair quickly go down.

"…"

"Yeah..." I sigh. "I kind of wish I didn't have to tell you any of this..."

I walk over and sit down at a table, my back to the window.

I yawn. "I will answer questions in a second... but first... want to see a magic trick?"

"Now's not the ti-"

"Too bad~"

I fling open the window and grab Neo's shoulders, the ice cream demon letting out a girlish "EEP!" Before getting pulled into the classroom.

"Boom, instant stalker..." I say proudly, sitting her on the floor.

Ruby glances over to me. "HER!" She exclaims as she sees Neo.

"YOU!" Neo exclaims.

"Ah... probably shouldn't have done that..." I sigh as they glare at each other.

"Now, you might have a few questions..." I begin.

Yang's eye twitches slightly. "I do..."

* * *

I spent the next 10 minutes or so answering Yang's questions.

"And that is the cause of my eternal suffering... knowing that one day, in the future... I am going to be brutally raped by a half vampire that has gone into heat..." I finish.

Yang shakily looks over to me. "That is... super fucked up..."

Neo and Ruby- aren't... fighting? They seem to be huddled around Neo's scroll.

"Uh-" I whisper to Yang. "We slightly more cool now?"

She sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "I guess..."

"Neat- uh- I am going to see what happened to them because they are supposed to be hating each other." I whisper as I sneak over to them and look over their shoulder... to see Ruby slightly drooling at a picture of me sleeping without my shirt.

I go pale and walk away.

'I saw... NOTHING!'

 **[Ruby isn't as innocent as you thought~]**

'this is 100% Neo's doing...'

 **[I mean, she is getting into that age where she starts to get curious, but sure, let's skip over your crippling denial]**

'SHUSH!'

"Nope..." I say while hiding under a table near Yang.

Yang blinks at me as I curl into a ball, summoning a box to hide in.

I hear the clacking of boots as Yang walks away.

"Damn... he has some abs..." She notes.

"SWEAR!"

"Wait- why were you looking at a shirtless picture of- ***Mphm*** " Yang's mouth is covered.

"SHHH!" Ruby shushes.

"He knows by the way..." Yang says, freeing her mouth from Ruby's hands.

"W-What?" Ruby stutters.

Yang sighs before muttering. "Look, I can't believe I am actually saying this, but you should just ask him... I am tired of you doing your shyness thing so, quit it..."

"Uh- d-did he leave?" Ruby asks.

"No... he is hiding... in that box..." Yang replies.

Neo chuckles mischievously as I hear her walk closer, Ruby quickly speeding past her before crouching down, lifting the box and crawling inside with me.

"Uh- S-sean... I kind of... want to ask you something- I mean if you are okay with that- I wouldn't want to impose on whatever it is your doing and- I'm rambling... aren't I.."

I nod.

"So uh-" she begins. "Maybe would you like... to... be my... boy-" she gets cut off as Neo enters the box as well, knocking her forward and into me, where we both fall backwards, her lips gently touching mine.

Her face instantly flushes and she backs up. "I-I-I am s-so sorry S-sean..." She stutters while covering her mouth and entire face with her cloak.

"It's fine." I shrug.

Neo tilts her head "What happened?"

"N-NOTHING!" Ruby exclaims.

I blink several times. "I thought you hated each other..."

"We found a bit of common ground..." Neo smirks.

"Is it enjoying shirtless pictures of me?" I ask.

"N-" Ruby begins only to get cut off by Neo. "Yep..."

"WHY NEO!?" She exclaims.

"Just ask him already... we have been over this... June told me~" She shrugs to Ruby.

"Fine I-I will..." Ruby stutters. "W-will you b-be..."

"Our boyfriend?" Neo finishes.

"Wait what?" I ask.

 **[AHAHAHAHAH!]**

"N-NEO!"

"What, you were taking too long..." Neo sighs.

"Wait what?" I reiterate.

"Date us..." Neo summarizes.

I blink several times. "why did you say 'us'?!"

"Date... US..." Neo says, punctuating each word with a small poke to my ribs.

"You both... are seriously okay with that?" I blink before looking to Neo. "I mean, I get it for you..."

I turn to Ruby. "What about you though..."

"I-If we keep trying to 1-up each other it will boost my confidence..." She stutters.

"You are seriously trying to 1-up... HER of all people." I say pointing at Neo.

We both slowly turn to her as she tilts her head to the side. "So now that we are dating... you will sexually please me, right?"

"Oh my Ohm... what have I done..." Ruby whispers.

I sigh and lean back. "You know, earlier I was stressed about 'oh god... who do I pick... what if I am put in a situation where I HAVE to pick...' And now it is a safe 'my god, what will other people think' kind of stressed and I am... slightly okay with that I guess..."

"But polygamous relationships are pretty normal on remnant..." Neo states. "Females outnumber males in a 3 to 1 ratio..."

"Wait- seriously?!" I ask.

"Yeah... not that strange... why how do you think my dad had two wives?" Ruby asks.

I pause. "Wait... didn't I go on a rant about this about 20 minutes ago?"

"Admittedly, he and my mom didn't sleep in the same room... but it is the same principal!" She continues.

"Mhm... sure it is... " I monotone

I sigh. "Well... this is a thing now..."

Ruby grins and crawls out of the box, Neo and myself following shortly after.

"let's finish your weapon, alright?" I say as I walk over to the forge.

"A-Alright!" Ruby exclaims.

* * *

 **Cresent Rose (Enchantment Level: Base)**

 **A weapon forged by the master enchanter Sean Chro and his girlfriend Ruby Rose, this weapon has the mecha-shift capability of transforming into a scythe and a high power sniper rifle.**

 **Red Like Roses: (Passive) when wielded by the designated wielder, Aura/Mana Costs for semblances are negated. Designated wielder: Ruby Rose.**

 **Base Damage 500+(Str*2) per successful melee hit.**  
 **Damage Per Shot: 1600, Bullets Per Clip (6), (Reload Speed 5 Seconds)**

"YES!" Ruby exclaims, picking up her scythe and transforming it back and forth between gun, compact, and scythe form.

She turns it into its compact form before blurring over to me and hugging me, a swirl of red rose petals flowing behind her.

She pauses and takes a small step back. "Wait... that... didn't take any energy..."

"Tadah!" I say as I do jazz hands. "If I help make stuff, sometimes I can make it magical..."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She exclaims, quite literally vibrating with excitement as she tackles me to the ground with another hug... leaving us in a... questionable... position with her straddling my midsection.

"Oi! That dick is mine!" Neo says her from her place at one of the tables.

Yang sighs before continuing in a monotone voice "I get it, he made a cool thing that allows you to use your semblance with no aura cost... you don't need to bang him in front of us though..."

Ruby's face changes to a blood red color as she practically teleports away from me with how fast she was moving.

I sit up slightly.

"What? PFFT! I wasn't doing that..." Ruby waves off our gazes. "and if it happens, it won't be for a couple of years-"

She covers her mouth and retreats into my cardboard box, which is sitting next to her as she realizes what she is saying.

"So, are you two like... dating now?" Tulip asks with a bored expression.

"Uhhhh- I think so?" I answer.

"Cool..." She answers before pointing to Neo. "What about her... are you dating her as well?"

"Yep" Neo helpfully supplies.

"I don't know what to do with this information..." Tulip sighs while looking down at the floor.

"Welp..." I say while getting to my feet and stretching. "I think it is about time for me to go home."

"See ya!" I exclaim while creating a teleportation circle below me.

"DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Neo shouts as she tackles me just before I warp myself back the apartment.

* * *

We arrive in a tangle of limbs as we hit the carpet of the living room.

"We're baaaaack~" I hum as I untangle myself and slowly get up.

June is sitting down watching tv. "How'd it go?"

"Well, well..." I reply. "Ruby now has a weapon that removes the energy costs of using her semblance... only for her though..."

"Cool, Cool." She nods.

"Sean is my boyfriend now!" Neo happily exclaims.

"You chose her over Ruby?" June asks with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No..." I guiltily stutter while looking at the floor.

"What do you- oh my god..." June cuts off whatever she was going to say and facepalms. "Damnit Sean... two girlfriends?!"

"…"

"I'm actually kind of impressed..." She continues after a small pause. "Like damn... your parents are going to be over the fuckin' moon with two grandchildren instead of one... not counting twins, triplets, or quadruplets..."

"I swear to god... when that happens and if either of them have more than twins my life will be PURE AGONY." I sigh. "WAIT A FUCKING SECOND! I AM FUCKING THIRTEEN WHY DID YOU GO OFF ON THIS TANGET?!"

"With someone like Neo... you may need to get a plan for unplanned pregnancies..." She shrugs.

I open my mouth and raise my hand in response before closing my mouth, lowering my hand and sighing. "Fair enough..."

Neo gasps. "A-Are you going to do the thing?!"

"Wh- NO!" I exclaim before muttering under my breath. "Jesus Christ... at least wait till I'm 15."

Neo seems to stop. "Y-you aren't saying a full no... you are saying 'wait till later'…"

She jumps to her feet with a COLOSSAL grin on her face. "YES! I BROKE HIS DEFENSES! Just one step closer to gettin' laid~!"

'Life is pain...'

* * *

 **Ohai~ it's me~ the rewrite is a go!**

 **Basically, I am probably going to wait until next month to start posting it though... so if volume 6 changes anything, the first few chapters will be easy to change, now... I'm off~**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "Re writes are were fanfictions go to die"**

 **.**

 **This one really needs one though.**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "She's getting bolder and bolder Sean better be careful"**

 **.**

 **Yep**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: ""Here's what I have that you don't:**  
 **a functioning liver,**  
 **depth perception,**  
 **AND A PULSE!"**

 **And... that's it, really. I got nothin'."**

 **.**

 **Liches are bitches!**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2:come on you really have gone far and just to re-write the entire story just for the early chapters is not and trust me it's NOT a good idea ever ... well I'm not really forcing you but I wouldn't recommend doing that it's better to move on it happens and its in the past plus the early chapters aren't that bad you my think they are but they really aren't bad... And I think that's every thing in my mind soooooo see you next week... And you wouldn't mine recommend me a good fanfiction I look but I can't seem to find good ones**

 **.**

 **Eh... I kind of want to take it in a new direction... without breaking the ever-loving shit out of Sean**

 **The early chapters are actually painful to read... so yeah...**

 **As for good things to read, I have been reading several things...**

 **"This Bites" the one piece fic**  
 **"Ripples" the fairytail fic**  
 **"The Muggle Among Mages" Another fairytail fic**  
 **"The Games We Play" a Rwby fic, and if you haven't read this one, you need to, it is an AWESOME gamer fic**  
 **.**

 **Guest 002: I feel like you've come so far just to restart now feels like a waste and EXTREMELY time consuming but that's just me also do you plan on adding other super natural creature like werewolves and stuff**

 **.**

 **In the re-write... probably...**

 **.**

 **Well, this fic has been fun... I will see you in the re-write!**


	57. Re-Write Announcement

**Hello all~ i am here to say that the first chapter of the Rewrite of the remnant gamer is here!**

 **now i am going to leave a special message to the guy that called me a disgrace to gamer fics for not giving Sean a god complex, plus said individual has his Pms disabled like a little pussy bitch so...**

 **fuck you...**

 **See you all in the re-write!**


End file.
